


Charmed - The Aftermath (Season 9 & 10)

by KingKenfordIV



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 264,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKenfordIV/pseuds/KingKenfordIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Charmed Ones tried to piece their lives together after the Ultimate battle, they faced a few challenges and lived a semblance of a normal life for 10 years without fighting demons. But when a new powerful threat drags them back in, the sisters realize that they have finally met their match & the Power of Three might not be enough to save them and their loved ones this time. Meanwhile, their children struggle to control their powers unaware of the legend of their past & the destiny of their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Billie's Inner Demon (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones are fresh off the Ultimate Battle and try to pick up the remainder of their lives but they discover the road to being Forever Charmed is a long and not an easy one...

The picture of the manor is present. It has this peaceful nature about it as the sun's rays basks it in complete beauty. Within the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are coming down the stairs and they are putting up with Phoebe's rambling.

"I don't know actually..." Phoebe states as she rushes down the stairs, " I feel like the future is already planned but I do not know where to begin."

"Phoebe, you're thinking too hard," Paige said as she is trying to catch up to Phoebe and Piper is trying to do the same. They walk from the stairs into the foyer and then into the conservatory, " you should just to, you know, relax."

"Relax? Relax? How am I supposed to relax? With all the information we received from Wyatt and Chris, its kind of overwhelming...you know?" Phoebe says in panic.

"We should have let Grams erase our memories before they left if we knew you were going to be like this." Paige joked. Phoebe throws a stern look in her direction and Paige's grin disappears.

"Well, its not like you're getting married or anything...at least not yet...its just you two need to figure out where you stand and pretend that you don't know anything about what is in store for you two..." Piper advises.

"Which is getting married in the near future." Paige butts in. Piper gives Paige an ugly look and looks back at Phoebe who sits down and Piper sits next to her.

"Haven't you guys been on a date yet?" Piper wonders as she sits in the chair across from Phoebe.

"Um, I think they went on a date yesterday...the breakfast date." Paige answers.

"Yeah, it is not considered a date...you know that. I should not have to tell you that. There's no romance in breakfast dates. Breakfast dates are for the morning after sex, not the beginning stages of the relationship." Phoebe explains.

Piper looks at Paige who rolls her eyes at Phoebe and Phoebe lets out a frustrated groan.

"Oh, come on, honey...at the risk of advising an advice columnist, here it goes..." Piper begins, "You can't pretend that you don't know what's coming to you. You already know it, Coop knows it. For the last eight years, you have been searching for love and you actually found it, literally and what better love can you find than the Angel of Love? You already know that you two get married in the future..."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. We are supposed to get married, I don't really know what to do before we get there..." Phoebe interrupts.

"Well, pretend this is like a premonition you just had...of you two getting married. You have to take one step at a time to get there. Its not like its going to happen overnight." Piper continues.

"But maybe for now, you need to start from the beginning and work your way up, from a breakfast date to eventually a wedding date." Paige concludes. Piper looks at Paige and smiles. Paige nods her head at Phoebe who begins to smile and takes a huge sigh.

Billie walks into the manor, "Hi! Bye!" she says as she runs up the stairs.

"Billie!" Paige calls to her. Billie stops and turns around. The sisters walk to her on the stairs. "Hey, honey, how are you holding up since...you know?"

"I'm fine...I mean Christy was evil and I had no choice but to vanquish her, right?" Billie says as she folds her arms.

"You can let your feelings out. You don't have to suppress them. It's not good to keep your emotions about this bottled up inside. It's very dangerous...especially for witches." Piper suggests but Billie just nods.

"Well, if you need to talk, remember that we are here for you, ok?" Phoebe says as she holds Billie's hand.

"I know...can I, um, can I look at the Book?" Billie asks.

"Yeah, sure." Paige answers. Billie runs up the stairs and brushes past Leo, who was walking down the stairs with Chris in his arms. Leo looks to Billie and then to the sisters.

"Where's the fire?" he asks as he arrives at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know. She's been quiet since Christy died and she doesn't talk about anything to anyone anymore." Paige says as she keeps looking up the stairs and then at Leo.

"I just feel this vibe from her that she's blaming herself for everything, but I'm not sure." Phoebe states.

"Well, I think that we can relate to what's she's going through, you know, losing a sister, like we lost Prue." Piper says.

"I feel like alone time is the only thing she needs right now but suppressing emotions can lead to serious consequences." Phoebe says.

"Like Piper did when Prue died, turning to a fury." Leo reminisces.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Piper blurts out as she takes Chris from Leo and begins to rock him from side to side, "I think that Billie can handle it. I mean she was able to handle her parents' death really fine."

"Well, I hope you are right, Piper..."Paige says, "I really hope you are."

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Upstairs in the attic, Billie stands there staring at the book. A tear strolls down her face as she stares blank mindedly at the book. She wipes the tear and reads the spell from the book.

"Guiding spirits, hear my plea  
Take me to where I wish to be.  
To the place I have in mind  
To seek what I may find."

White swirls of golden lights surround Billie and she disappears from the attic. She reappears in a dark spot, where there's nothing but darkness and the only thing that breaks the darkness was a circular platform with a glowing white surface. Billie stands there and looks around. She walks closer and a door is seen before her. Right next to the door, a scorch mark on the floor could be seen. Billie squats and touches the scorch mark. She closes her eyes and time begins to ripple around her. She opens her eyes to see herself in the past standing next to the Halliwell sisters. The Charmed Ones had just vanquished the Triad and Piper blew up Past and Future Dumain and he explodes out of sight.

"I don't understand! How could this happen?" Past Christy wonders as she stands there feeling trapped.

"Billie projected us here." Past Phoebe explains.

"By focusing on you" Past Paige adds. Quietly, Past Piper calls to Past Paige. Past Paige holds out her hand and calls out loud, "Ring!" The Cupid's ring orbs into Paige's palm. Feeling betrayed, Christy glares at Past Billie. "How could you?!"

Past Billie steps forward, away from the Charmed Ones and begins to plead with Christy. "Christy, please, its over, just come home."

Christy still glares daggers at Past Billie. She telepathically forms a fireball and hurls it towards the Charmed Ones and Past Billie, but Past Billie holds out her hands and deflects it back at her, engulfing Christy in flames and finally exploding. Past Billie falls to the ground and begins to sob. Present Billie who continues to watch begins to cry and the tears she fought so hard to hold back were strolling down her face. She closes her eyes and she teleports herself back into the present. She sits on the floor in a meditating position and begins to cry thinking about what she had just seen, Billie herself vanquishing her older sister.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the manor, Piper walks into the kitchen. She is cooking a feast to celebrate the fact that Leo is back. She puts on her mittens and pulls a huge turkey out of the oven and sets it on the table. As she places the turkey on the table, many other dishes can seen. She takes the mittens off and she carries the other dishes into the dining room and sets them on the table. Piper turns around to go into the kitchen but Paige orbs in in front of her.

"Whoa..." Piper blurts out, "Watch where you're orbing to."

"Sorry," Paige apologizes to Piper and follows Piper into the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen and whistles at what she sees. "What is this, thanksgiving?"

"Well, it might as well be, in order to celebrate Leo's return, I'm throwing a surprise party for family and friends." Piper explains.

"Wow, so where is Leo?" Paige asks as she sits on a stool and grabs a cookie from a cookie jar.

"He's in Magic School with the Elders..."

"Uh-oh, why is he there?" Paige asks.

"Well, I'm assuming that they want him to resume his job as the headmaster of the Magic School. I mean he does deserve it since he's been cleaning up after the demons who made it a mess. Besides, he's been so distracted that he doesn't have the slightest idea that I'm throwing him this party." Piper elaborates.

"Well, you better hope that he has time to enjoy a scrumptious feast as this..." Paige says as she tries to grab a bite from the platter on the table but Piper slaps her hand.

"No one touches that yet...this is all for tonight...which is..." Piper says as she checks her watch, "in about five hours."

"Well, you better keep this away from Wyatt because if he sees this..."

"He's not because he's in preschool right now and Chris is at dad's." Piper says.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asks

"She's at work." Piper answers as she pulls out some wrap and covers the platters one by one, "Which reminds me, I have to go audition DJs for the club and I won't be back until later so if Leo comes home before I do, try to keep him away from all of this."

"It's going to be hard to hide this from him though. Any idea how I do it?" Paige asks.

"Can you do me a favor and call Darryl and see if he can make it tonight's feast?" Piper asks deflecting Paige's question, "His new number is on fridge."

"Darryl and Sheila are back?" Paige asks in a surprising tone.

"Mhm." Piper nods, "He called me yesterday to let me know that he was being transferred back to San Francisco. Apparently, they made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Piper says.

"Well, what was it?" Paige asks.

"He wouldn't say. He says he will let us know tonight." Piper says.

"Ok, so back to my question. How do we keep all this from Leo?"

"Well, remember how you guys try to hide the surprise party from me before I found out? Well, try that...bye!" Piper says as she storms out the back door leaving Paige speechless. Paige stands up and looks at the table and sighs.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the Bay Mirror, Phoebe sits at her desk typing. Someone knocks on her door. She looks up. Its Elise.

"Phoebe, you have no idea how glad to know that you're back. I mean you disappeared for days and we thought that the paper was going to go down because of it but you managed to rejuvenate the people's interests." Elise compliments. Phoebe takes off her glasses and smiles.

"You make it sound like I run a business." Phoebe says.

"No, you are actually amazing and I mean it. We are glad that you're back." Elise praises.

"Well, I'm back for good and I have a lot of work to do so I better get started."

As soon as Elise leaves, Phoebe begins to type again and with a pink glow, dozen red roses appear right unto Phoebe's table. Phoebe gasps and stands up. She ponders for a moment who sent it and a second later, she figures it out. She gets up and smells the roses and Coop appears behind her.

"Surprise!" Coop says. Phoebe jumps and turns around.

"Coop! What-" she stops herself and closes the door behind Coop and shuts the blindfolds and she continues, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and visit you and sent you these roses to break the ice between us. Do you like them? "

"Yes, I do, actually. They are beautiful." Phoebe responds as she smells them.

"Well, the reason why I came here is to ask you on a date. Well, I think you are a very classy woman and I believe that I'm here to ask you to a classy date, at least better than yesterday's breakfast date." Coop explains.

"Well, I'm flattered, Coop, but I am kind of busy right now, I just got back from the chaos with the Triad and Christy and I have a lot of work to do that..."

"I understand...totally understandable." Coop says, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try, right? I guess I can try another time."

"I think that's best." Phoebe agrees.

Coop nods and smiles, plants a kiss on Phoebe's forehead and disappears. Phoebe walks over to her desk and smells the roses one more time places them in a vase on her cabinet. She smiles, and looks at a letter on top of a heap of envelopes. It was titled, "Confused in San Francisco." Phoebe reads the letter as she walks towards her desk and sits down. She runs her fingers through her hair and drops her head on her folded arms on the desk.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Henry walks out of Dunkin Donuts and bumps into Paige.

"Oh, hey honey." Paige says as she kisses him, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Henry just stares at her and walks away.

"What's the problem? Henry? Henry?" Paige calls out as she breaks into a little run chasing after him..

"What?" Henry says as he turns around.

"What's the matter? What's gotten into you?" Paige asks.

" I don't know." Henry says in a sarcastic tone, "I haven't stayed in the same room with my wife in three days and when I finally do, she says that she's tired. Frankly, I don't know what to think."

"Well, Henry, you got to give me credit. I didn't know that you felt neglected. You should have told me."

"You're a witch, you're supposed to know it without me telling you." Henry blurts out

"First off, I don't have the power to do that, if anyone of us can do that, it's Phoebe..." Paige says absentmindedly. Henry scoffs and begins to walk away.

"Hey, Henry! Henry!" she screams to no avail. She looks around and sighs. She orbs out of sight and orbs directly in front of Henry who gasps in shock as he stops walking abruptly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Henry says as he looks over his shoulders cautiously, "Aren't you worried about exposure?"

"I'm more worried about losing my husband."

"I shouldn't have to tell you that I'm feeling neglected. We have only been married for 3 months, Paige. It is too early in our marriage for this to happen. If that doesn't scare you-"

"Don't think that this is one sided, Henry. I am not neglecting you. The Ultimate Battle was just fought and we had to kill Christy. We're still dealing with the weight of that battle and also picking up the damaging pieces it had on the magical community." Paige explains.

"I know but has been three since the battle happened and I had to hear you were alive from Coop, Paige. Coop. You didn't even give me the decency to let me know you were alive..."

"I know and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Paige says as she hugs him "Piper is throwing Leo a welcome back party, we can go and after that, we can have our own little party?"

Henry smiles as he wraps his arms around his wife. He kisses her and then raises her chin a little bit. "Ok, you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Paige smiles, "I'll meet you at home before 8. We have to be at the Manor around 8:30. See you there."

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In Victor's apartment, Victor looks for clothes to wear and looks for clothes for Chris to wear as well. He walks to Chris with little toddler's outfits in each hand.

"So which one do like the most, little guy? This one or this one?" Victor says as he holds up both of them.

Chris blinks and points at one of the two and it orbs out of Victor's hand and into the drawer. Chris smiles at his grandfather as his grandfather tries to hide the scared but impressed look drawn all over his face.

"I guess that's one way of choosing, huh, Chris?" Victor says as he picks up his grandson. Chris orbs the sneakers, the pants and all the other clothing onto Victor's bed aligned from the top to bottom. The shirt to the pants to the socks to the sneakers. Victor smiles at Chris and then picks up the shirt.

"Well, I guess we have to start to get you dressed for your father's party, huh?"

"Yeah!" Chris cries out.

Victor takes a toddler's belt from his closet and shuts the door.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Rex, why don't you set up over there? I mean it has worked perfectly fine for the last seven years." Piper suggests. The phone begins to ring and Piper answers it. "Hello, P3, Piper Halliwell speaking."

"Hello to you too!" Phoebe says as she continues to type and chat at the same time, "Guess who stopped by to say hi.."

"Coop?" Piper guesses.

"Yeah...and he brought flowers too."

"Are you sure he came by just to say hi or there's more to the story than you're letting on?" Piper asks as she writes on a clipboard and she waves her hands at Rex.

"No, Rex, stock the beer in the back and put some in the fridge so that they can be chilled for tonight."

"Look at you! Your life is almost, dare I say it, normal?" Phoebe says as she teases Piper.

"It is a testament to our lives when this is considered normal; and your life is seems to be getting that way too. No demons for a couple of days and look what we have turned to. Well, we better milk this as much as we can." Piper says.

"Well, what do you say to 'Confused in San Francisco' who has been searching for love basically her whole life and when she finally finds someone she knows is a perfect guy, she lets her judgment and errors of her past relationships keep her from taking the leap that love offers?" Phoebe asks as she reads the question to Piper from the letter.

"Well, I say that she should shut up and take a chance..." Piper jokes.

"I can't write that..." Phoebe laughs, "I mean, I have to write something that makes it more...sense and sensitive."

"You're the advice columnist, so don't ask me. You'll figure it out. Are you going to come to the welcoming party I'm throwing for Leo?"

"I have to be there, don't I? I, for one, am glad that he's back and I would want to celebrate it as much as we can." Phoebe says, "Hey, is Billie invited?"

"I should assume so but she hasn't been around long enough for me to ask her, why?" Piper asks.

"I think that the best thing she needs is to be surrounded by people she cares about and those who care about her. To ease her pain a little bit." Phoebe says.

"Well, I'll try but there's only so much I can do, Phoebe." Piper says.

"Piper, it has only been three days since the ultimate battle, she needs a shoulder to lean on now. You of all people should be able to relate to that more than anyone."

"Is this another subtle reference to the Fury incident again? Turn into a fury one time and they will never let you forget it." Piper groans.

"I'm just saying. Paige and I have been trying but you can probably get through to her, you know? She has been spending a lot of time reading through the Book and only God knows what is going through that head of hers." Phoebe says.

"I guess. I got to go, Pheebs. I'll see you tonight?" Piper rushes.

"Yeah, sure..."

"With Coop?" Piper adds.

"Um...sure." Phoebe says hesitantly.

"Ok, then. bye." Piper says as she hangs up. Phoebe looks up and stares at the letter. She sighs and she begins to type once more.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie still sits in Magic School and continues to replay the time she vanquished her sister in her head over and over again. She tries to project herself back to the past once more but this time, she is not traveling through time. Her body begins to glow and then it is cut short when Leo walks in. Leo looks at Billie and taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" Leo asks as he helps her stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just-" Billie sniffles and wipes her tears, "Just thinking about stuff."

"Christy?" Leo asks.

Billie remains silent.

"Billie?"

"I don't think it was fair for her to be turned evil. And I keep trying to go back in time to before she was turned but I end up going to the time I-"

Leo walks up to Billie and hugs her. Billie sobs uncontrollably in Leo's arms. Leo comforts her.

"It's ok, it's ok. Let it all out." Leo says to Billie. Billie backs away from Leo and steps back.

"Go back in time? Billie..." Leo begins to say but Billie cuts him off.

"I know, I know. We can't change the past and even if I could, there's not a lot I can do. She made her choice."

"And that is not your fault. Like you said, Christy made her choice." Leo says.

"So then why does it feel like it's my fault?" Billie asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Billie says as she tries to dance around the subject, "I need something to get my mind off of this. I have been here too long, I have to go back to do something." Billie says.

"Ok, well, then I guess I'll see you later, I have to clean this room anyway."

"Ok." Billie answers. She chants the spell one more time and is engulfed in white swirly golden lights.

Leo watches as the lights disappear. He sighs and turns the switch on and begins to move some stuff around.

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The grandfather's clock chimes eight times as it turns 8:00 pm. Piper walks down the stairs with Wyatt fully dressed casually and Victor walking behind her with Chris dressed casually as well. The bell rings and Piper sets Wyatt in the pen and opens the door and it's Phoebe.

"Since when did you have to ring the bell?" Piper asks.

"Since I don't live here anymore?" Phoebe replies.

"That never stopped you before." Piper utters back.

"Is Billie coming tonight?" Phoebe asks as she walks in.

"I haven't seen her to ask."

Not long after, Paige and Henry walk into the door and greet Piper. Phoebe plays with Wyatt and Chris and looks up and gives Paige and Henry a greeting nod. The doorbell rings again and Piper opens it again. Paige walks up to Phoebe and begins to chat.

"So how's things going on with Coop?" Paige asks.

"He asked me out and sent me flowers and I said no..."

Paige opens her mouth to protest but Phoebe stops her before any words come out of her mouth. "Don't want to talk about it right now. Lets get through tonight first, ok?" Phoebe says as she puts Wyatt in the pen and walks to her seat.

Billie comes down the stairs and bumps into Phoebe. Her eyes widen at the sight of the slightly crowded manor.

"Hey, Billie, we're having a celebration for Leo's return. We would like it if you would join us." Phoebe says.

"You guys look so dressed up and I don't have anything to wear." Billie says as she scopes the room.

"You can go upstairs and change, we'll wait for you." Phoebe says.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Billie says. She looks at herself and she changes into a glamorous dress with her hair pulled back. Phoebe's eyes widen and she looks at Paige and Paige tells them to come and sit.

The bell rings and Piper answers the door and it is Darryl and Sheila. Piper walks into the dining room and announces that Darryl, Sheila and Coop are here. Everyone cheers except for Phoebe. Phoebe stands up and walks towards the trio. Coop excitedly opens his arms to embrace Phoebe but Phoebe walks into Sheila's open arms. Coop awkwardly walks around them and walks up to Henry.

"Don't act like I didn't just see that." Henry laughs.

"Shut up, Henry." Coop whispers.

"Oh my God, Sheila!" Phoebe says, "It's so good to see you!"

"It feels good to be back." she says as she parts from Phoebe. Phoebe walks to Darryl and hugs him.

"What brings you guys back here? Are you guys here for good or...? Please tell me you guys are back for good." Phoebe says with a glimmer of hope detected in her voice.

Paige and Piper walk closer to the Morris' and exchange hugs.

"Well? What's the secret you wanted to tell us? What's the offer?" Piper asks.

"Well, I got recommended for a promotion by my previous captain here in SFPD. He's retiring and he didn't feel comfortable allowing anyone else but me taking his place..." Darryl says.

"Say hello to Captain Darryl Morris!" Sheila shouts excitedly.

Cheers fill the room and the sisters hug the Morris's again.

"Do you have any idea of who they are?" Henry asks Coop.

"I may have heard of them but I never met them before." Coop replies.

As Darryl continues to walk around the room, being congratulated. Paige stands between Darryl & Henry.

"Darryl, this is my husband Henry. Henry, Darryl."

"You hus-?" Darryl says as his eyes widen.

"Oh my God. You got married, Paige?" Sheila asks.

"Yeah, three months ago." Paige blushes as Sheila grabs her left hand, eyeballing Paige's wedding ring.

"Congratulations!" Darryl says as she hugs Paige again and shakes Henry's hand, "Nice to meet you, man!"

"Likewise." Henry says with a half smile.

"A lot happened this past year, didn't it?" Darryl says, "With you guys, I'm not even surprised. I'm just glad nobody died this time."

The dining room falls silent and Darryl looks to his wife and then the Halliwells. Billie looks down and then flashes an awkward smile.

"It's ok. Don't worry about me." Billie says.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asks.

"Who's that?" Sheila asks.

"No, it's a long story. We'll explain later." Piper says.

"Well, welcome to the family!" Sheila says as she hugs Henry and Henry's smile grows into a full one.

"And who's this?" Sheila asks as she turns to Coop.

"This is Phoebe's-" Paige begins to say but Phoebe finishes her sentence for her.

"Friend." she says with a chuckle, "A really good friend of mine. Coop, Darryl. Darryl, Coop."

The two men exchange hands.

"Smooth." Piper whispers to Phoebe.

"Shh!" Phoebe says as she chuckles nervously.

Leo walks down the stairs and sees the people down stairs.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asks.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells to him.

Leo feels flattered and walks down the stairs. He exchanges handshakes with everyone and hugs the ladies.

"Darryl?!" Leo asks as he walks towards him.

"Welcome back, Leo." Darryl says.

"I could say the same for you." Darryl says as he hugs him.

"That's Captain Darryl Morris to you." Sheila says as she hugs Leo as well.

"Oh wow. Congratulations!" He says as he hugs Darryl one more time.

"Ok, ok. Let's eat! I'm starving!" Phoebe screams.

Time passes and they clink their drinks and enjoy themselves merrily. Billie sits by Phoebe and she is very silent.

"Billie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asks.

"It doesn't feel right...smiling knowing that I killed my sister." Billie answers.

"I know but she left you no choice." Phoebe says.

"No choice?! I wish you people would stop throwing that at me!" Billie raises her voice.

"That's not what I meant, Billie. I meant that she didn't want to be saved..."

Everyone is silent as Billie begins to yell. "I could have saved her, I just didn't try hard enough!"

"Billie-" Piper begins but Billie cuts her sentence short. Billie begins to cry and she begins to glow again.

"Its not fair! It's not..." Billie begins to transform. Her dress turns into leather and her eyes glow black. She looks at Phoebe. Phoebe stands up and back away.

"Billie, calm down." Phoebe advises.

"No one tells me what to do!" Billie yells as she throws a fireball at Phoebe but she ducks and it hits the lamp. She hurls another at Piper but Piper freezes it in mid-air and Paige orbs it away.

"What has gotten into you?" Piper asks Billie as she attempts to walk towards her but Leo holds her back.

"That's not Billie anymore." Leo says as Billie's eyes turn red then black. She looks around and flames out. Everyone looks around and are in shock at what they have just witnessed. The Charmed Ones look at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asks. Her sisters look at each other once more and look at the spot where Billie once stood.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Billie's Inner Demon (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Billie's outburst and guilt turns her to a demon, The Charmed Ones must find a way to save her before it's too late.

_Previously on Charmed:_

_"You can't pretend that you don't know what's coming to you. You already know it. Coop knows it. For the last eight years, you have been searching for love and you actually found it, literally and what better love can you find than the Angel of Love? You already know that you two get married in the future." Piper says._

_"Yeah, but that's the thing. We are supposed to get married, I don't really know what to do before we get there..." Phoebe interrupts._

_"But maybe for now, you need to start from the beginning and work your way up, from a breakfast date to eventually a wedding date." Paige concludes._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

_Christy glares at Past Billie. "How could you?"_

_Past Billie takes a step forward, away from the Charmed Ones and begins to plead with Christy. "Christy, please, it's over, just come home."_

_Christy still glares daggers at Past Billie. She telepathically forms a fireball and hurls it towards the Charmed Ones and Past Billie, but Past Billie holds out her hands and deflects it back at her, engulfing Christy in flames and finally exploding. Past Billie falls to the ground and begins to sob. Present Billie who continues to watch begins to cry and the tears she fought so hard to hold back were strolling down her face. She closes her eyes and she teleports herself back into the present. She sits on the floor in a meditating position and begins to cry thinking about what she just saw, Billie herself vanquishing her older sister._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

_Coop appears behind Phoebe._

_"Surprise!" Coop says. Phoebe jumps and turns around._

_"Coop! What-" she stops herself and closes the door behind Coop and shuts the folds and she continues, " What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, the reason why I came here is to ask you on a date. I think you are a very classy woman and I believe that I'm here to ask you to a classy date..." Coop explains._

_"Well, I'm flattered, Coop, but I am kinda busy right now, I just got back from the chaos with the Triad and Christy and I have a lot of work to do that..."_

_"I understand...totally understandable" Coop says, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try, right? I guess I can try another time."_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

_"What's the problem? Henry?" Paige calls out._

_"What?" Henry says as he turns around._

_"What's the matter? What's gotten into you?" Paige asks._

_" I don't know. I have stayed in the same room with my wife in three days and when I finally do, she says that she's tired. Frankly, I don't know what to think."_

_"Well, Henry, you have to give me credit. I didn't know that you felt neglected. You should have told me."_

_"You're a witch, you're supposed to know it without me telling you." Henry blurts out_

_"First off, I don't have the power to do that, if anyone of us can do that, it's Phoebe. Secondly, I'm sorry." Paige apologizes as she hugs him "Piper is throwing Leo a welcome back party, we can go and after that, we can have our own little party?"_

_Henry smiles as he wraps his arms around his wife. He kisses her and then raises her chin a little bit. "Ok, you promise?"_

_"Yeah, I promise." Paige smiles._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

_"Surprise!" Everyone yells to Leo as he walks down the stairs. He exchanges handshakes with everyone and hugs the ladies. Time passes and they all make a toast together and enjoy themselves merrily. Billie sits by Phoebe and she is very silent._

_"Billie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asks._

_"It doesn't feel right...smiling knowing that I killed my sister" Billie answers._

_"I know but she left you no choice." Phoebe says._

_"No choice?" Billie yells out loud. Everyone is silent as Billie begins to yell. "I could have saved her, I just didn't try hard enough!"_

_"Billie-" Piper begins but Billie cuts her sentence short. Billie begins to cry and she begins to glow again._

_"It's not fair! It's not..." Billie begins to transform. Her dress turns into leather and her eyes glow black. She looks at Phoebe. Phoebe stands up and back away._

_"Billie, calm down." Phoebe advises._

_"No one tells me what to do!" Billie yells as she throws a fireball at Phoebe but she ducks and it hits the lamp. She hurls another at Piper but Piper freezes it in mid-air and Paige orbs it away._

_"What has gotten into you?" Piper asks Billie._

_"That's not Billie anymore." Leo says as Billie's eyes turn red then black. She looks around and flames out. Everyone looks around and they are in shock at what they have just witnessed. The Charmed Ones look at each other with puzzled faces._

_"What are we gonna do?" Phoebe asks. Her sisters look at each other once more and look at the spot where Billie once stood._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"Bye, and thanks for coming!" Piper says to Darryl as he walks out of the manor with his wife, Sheila. Piper closes the door and walks into the dining room where Phoebe, Coop and Paige are cleaning up. Phoebe and Coop reach for the same plate. Phoebe looks at Coop. Coop looks into Phoebe's eyes and Phoebe averts his gaze.

"I got it, Coop." Phoebe says. Coop raises his hands and backs away and walks into another direction. Piper looks at Phoebe and shakes her head. Paige comes from the kitchen with Henry and they walk to the front door. Paige opens the door.

"I have to stay and help with stuff." Paige says to Henry.

"But what about our own little 'party' tonight?" Henry asks.

"I think that it might be postponed for a little while. Maybe much later tonight." Paige says and smiles.

"Are you sure?" Henry asks, "I mean, it might take a while to get Billie back."

"I'm sure we can handle it in the nick of time. I promise, ok?" Paige says.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to make promises to me based on uncertainty. The worst thing is to make a promise that you can't keep." Henry says.

She leans closer to him and kisses him.

"I'll be back in time. You can count on it."

Henry's eyes light up.

"I'll be expecting you." Henry replies and sneaks in one more kiss and leaves the manor. Paige sighs and joins her sisters. Leo walks down the stairs and tries to help clean up.

"No, no, no, honey, you can't clean up with us. This was your party." Piper says to Leo.

"Well, I just put the boys down for a nap and I figured I could not stay up there and stare at them while they slept so…"

"So, go relax. We'll take care of everything, ok?" Piper says.

Phoebe walks to Coop and stops him from trying to wash the dishes.

"Listen, Coop. I think that it's sweet of you to help out but we can take care of this ourselves. I will call you when this is over, ok?"

"Phoebe, I…" Coop begins to say but he cuts his sentence short.

"Ok." He goes to kiss her but he kisses her on her cheek. He steps back and flashes out.

"Ok." Leo says to Piper and plants one on Piper before he retreats to his room. Piper goes to the couch and sits down and Phoebe and Paige join her.

"So what are going to do about Billie? Any idea of what is wrong with her?" Paige says to begin the conversation.

"Well, from the look of it, she has turned herself to some kind of demon." Piper guesses.

"But why? How? She was fine moments before…at least until I mentioned her sister." Phoebe says.

"I think she suppressed her emotions and now that she finally begins to express them, she turns into a demon." Piper explains.

"But how?" Paige asks.

"Well, our powers are tied to our emotions and I guess her power of projection made her project herself to what she feels like she is." Phoebe says, "I don't know how but I could feel that she felt like she was evil…like she was a-"

"A demon?" Paige asks. "I think we are gonna need the Book of Shadows for this one."

"Don't we always?" Piper says as she stands up.

"Here we go again..." Paige adds.

"So much for normal, right?" Phoebe says as she glances towards Piper. Piper flashes her a sarcastic smile.

Piper stands up and begins to walks towards the stairs and her sisters follow her.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie shimmers into the underworld into a demon's lair. She looks up and is surrounded by various demons. The demons look at her very angrily and they form energyballs. The leader of the demon walks through the crowd and walks up to Billie.

"Disarm!" he shouts and his minions the energyballs disappear.

"Oh, you don't have to disarm for little old me..." Billie taunts, "I was hoping we could have a little bit of fun."

The leader of the demon standing before Billie casts an energyball towards her. She raises her left hand and slows down the energyball. The energyball sizzles and crackles in front of Billie as she points to it and it fizzles out of sight. Gasps can be heard around the lair as demons stand rooted in the stance.

"It's Radnor, right?" Billie asks. She sees him forming another energyball, "Now that's not the best way to treat your guests, is it?"

"Give me one reason why I should not kill you where you stand." He says in an angry tone.

"You just tried and failed." Billie says, "Miserably."

Radnor extinguishes the energyball and folds him arms. Billie begins to pace around the lair as she examines the cave.

"I think you guys need my help. To help to gain access back in to the magic school..."

"We have no interest in the Magic School. Besides, we know the other side has re-claimed it." Radnor speaks.

"Well, I can help you take it back. The sheer amount of magic that place holds is enough to boost yours and give you more than you ever dreamed." Billie offers.

Radnor ponders for a moment and shakes his head.

"No."

"No?" Billie asks as she stops pacing, "Ok. So what if I tell you I can deliver the Charmed Ones to you as well? Would that sweeten the pot?"

"The Charmed Ones? That's suicide. That's-"

"I know the Charmed Ones. They took me under their wing. I know their weakness that no demon knows since Belthazor." Billie explains.

"So what? What do you stand to gain from all of this?" Radnor asks.

"Let's just say that I have a heavy burden to get off my chest and the Charmed Ones will only stand in my way. They need a distraction." Billie says. "What do you say?"

The demon smiles and looks at his minions.

"So I'll take that as we have a deal." Billie says as she displays a cold smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son. I am the heir._  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the attic, Piper is looking in the Book of Shadows and Paige is scrying for Billie. Phoebe paces back and forth in the attic.

"Can you stop pacing? That's irritating." Piper says as she looks up at Phoebe.

"Sorry, I'm just worried…you know, about Billie." Phoebe says to Piper.

"Looks like you got more on your mind besides Billie," Paige says as she continues scrying.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, about you and Coop…" Paige answers.

"Can we refrain from talking about my love life and concentrate on how to save Billie?" Phoebe exclaims.

"Found it!" Piper says. Phoebe and Paige walk over to her and they start reading from the Book.

"A Hoyden? Are you sure that's what Billie is?" Paige asks.

" _'A witch whose heart is turned cold by the feeling of anger and guilt becomes a hoyden.  
Powerful witches who possess the gift of telepathy, empathy or any form of projection turn themselves into hoydens; thereby making them_ _the most vulnerable to become this kind of demon. These type of witches_ _usually seek satisfaction by quenching their thirst for blood by slaying innocents, since their basic wiccan rule as good witches is to protect them._  
Neophyte hoydens can be saved if they have yet to shed the blood of an innocent.  
The only way known to turn back a hoyden is to use the abilities named above to help melt their heart of ice.' " Phoebe reads.

"Great. So basically we're screwed." Paige says as she stops scrying.

"Not really..." Piper suggests

Leo walks in with the boys. "Any progress with Billie?"

"We figured out what she turned into, we're just trying to see how we can 'melt her heart of ice'" Phoebe explains.

"The book says witches with certain powers are more susceptible to turn into these kind of demons, right?" Piper brainstorms.

"Um, yeah?" Phoebe says, trying to jump on Piper's train of thought.

"Well, maybe we can find a way to use those kind of powers to try to and save her." Piper says.

"Another instance where having my power of empathy could save the day and cut this entire process short but no such luck..." Phoebe says.

"Ok so that leaves Telepathy & Projection. Telepathy, we're short on those and Projection, Billie has that power. Any suggestions?" Paige asks.

"How about we cast the "Hearing Thoughts" spell, it falls under telepathy, right?" Phoebe suggests.

"No, that spell just allows you to hear other's thoughts by way of spell only. Telepathy has more power behind it due it being tied to the owner's emotions and gives them more range and more power than the spell would provide." Leo explains.

"Ok, so our only hope at this point is that I freeze Billie, since she's a demon now, switch powers with Billie and use her power to save her." Piper suggests, "The only problem is which of us is going to do it?"

"I would do it." Phoebe offers, " I mean, my power is passive and if Piper switches with Billie, she'll try to blow us up and if Paige does it, Billie will try to orb out. So with my power of premonition, she cannot do anything."

"We should try to figure out what she's up to." Piper says.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, I'm willing to bet that Billie is looking to kill someone like the Book suggests, right? We should be concentrating on finding who she might try to kill before she does." Piper explains.

"You should start by trying to find her." Leo says.

"How are we going to know where she is? And even so, get close to her?" Paige asks.

"Well, she's still your charge, right? Just try to sense her." Leo says.

"But what if it doesn't work? I mean, she is evil." Paige says

"Her inner witch is still in tact. Besides it wouldn't be the first time you sensed evil now, would it Paige? " Leo says with a smile.

"I guess you're right." Paige says.

"You can try the underworld too just in case you can't sense her up here." Leo suggested, "But before you begin all that, can you orb me and the boys to Magic School?"

"What for? It's too late to go there right now." Piper says.

"Just taking precautions in case you guys decide to bring the fight back here." Leo says.

"Ok." Piper says as she walks to her husband and children. She kisses Chris on the forehead and squats down to Wyatt so they can be at eye level.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" Piper says as she kisses Wyatt on top of his head.

"Ok, mommy." Wyatt says as she smiles and looks up at his father. Piper kisses Leo and steps back.

Paige gets up and waves her hands at Leo as she calls out, "Magic School!" Leo and the boys orb out of the attic.

Paige sits down, closes her eyes and tries to sense Billie. She opens them suddenly and looks at her sisters.

"Anything?" Phoebe asks.

Paige shakes her head and stands up.

"Maybe, I should try the underworld?" Paige asks.

"It's worth a shot." Phoebe says. as she stands up and Piper walks towards her. The Charmed Ones join hands and they orb out of the attic.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Henry is sleeping on his balcony of his apartment, right across from the Port of San Francisco. His head rests upon his folded arms, and the table he is sleeping on has a candlelight dinner waiting. The candles are almost gone and the flames are flickering as the wind blows by. The clock on the Port begins to chime. The chiming startles Henry awake. He looks at the Port of San Francisco and the clock shows that it is midnight. He takes out his phone and checks the time. He scrolls down to Paige's name and attempts to call her. The phone rings on the other end to no avail. Henry sighs as he puts his phone away, blows out the candles and piles the plates and the dinner he prepared and goes inside his apartment. He shuts the doors as soon as the clock chimes its last stroke.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the underworld.

"Can you try now?" Piper asks.

"I'll try." Paige answers. She closes her eyes once more and tries to concentrate. Paige's phone begins to ring. She jumps as she digs into her pocket trying to retrieve her phone.

"Who is calling you at this time of the night?" Piper asks as Paige finally grabs her phone and stares at the screen.

"Oh, crap. Henry and I were supposed to-never mind." Paige says as she tucks her phone back into her pocket.

Paige closes her eyes and tries once more.

"I found her!" she says as she opens her eyes. Paige takes her sisters' hands one more time and orbs out. They reappear in a different part of the underworld.

"Are you sure she's here?" Piper asks as she looks around.

"Yeah, I sensed that she was here." Paige answers.

"Ok, so there's two possibilities." Phoebe begins, "Either she just left or…"

"…Or it's a trap." Piper concludes.

The demons begin to shimmer into the underworld and surround the Charmed Ones. Billie and Radnor come through the crowd.

"I told you they'd come…and fall into my trap." Billie says as she flashes them with a smile.

"Billie, please. We're trying to help you. We're trying to save you." Paige pleads.

"You think I need saving?" Billie says angrily. She walks up to Paige and whispers, "I don't need saving…. Especially from you."

"Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?" Piper asks.

"Piper, not now." Phoebe whispers.

Billie backs up and looks at Radnor. "Let's go. We have business to take care of." Billie looks at the Charmed Ones one more time and waves her hands. She uses her telekinesis to send them flying into the wall. Billie looks at Radnor and shimmers out. Radnor signals his minions and then shimmers out. Radnor's minions form energyballs and walks closer to the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones get up and back away as the minions approaches them.

"Oh, boy. Uh, ok…time to battle. You guys ready?" Piper says.

"No!" Phoebe answers.

"On, three. One…two…three!" Piper says as she thrust forth her hands and blows up some of the minions before her.

"Ok, I need help here, guys!" Piper cries out as she casts her explosion powers towards various demons who explode from sight.

Paige calls for energyballs and deflects them back and the minions who cry out in pain and explode.

"Uh, there's too many of them. Any mass vanquishing spells?" Paige asks.

"Maybe." Phoebe says, "But I'm not sure it's going to work."

"This is not the time to be picky!" Piper yells as she continues to blow up some of the demons.

"Ok. Stand back!" Phoebe commands.

"Um, Phoebe, I don't know if you've noticed but we're pinned to the wall. We can't go any further!" Piper says.

"Ok. Here it goes." Phoebe says. She takes a deep breath and chants, _" Evil creatures before thee, shall be extinguished by the power of three."_

A blue wave sweeps across the underworld as it wipes out the minions in one blast. Their bodies are incinerated into dust. Phoebe sighs loudly.

"Well done, Pheebs." Paige praises. Phoebe just nods her head in relief.

"Remind me to kick Billie's ass after we save her." Piper says in anger as she rolls her eyes.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie sits on her bed, with her legs folded and her eyes closed, looking like she's meditating. Radnor paces back and forth and stops to look at Billie.

"Shouldn't we be trying to gain access to the Magic School?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to do if you would just let me. So please shut up so I can concentrate." Billie says.

Radnor resumes his pacing.

"Can you stop doing that?" Billie asks, "That's irritating and distracting."

"As you wish." Radnor says sarcastically. He stops and stares at Billie. Billie's eyes are still closed. All of a sudden, their surroundings turn into a blur. Radnor looks around, confused about what's going on. They end up in the room with the glowing white platform. Time seems to be speeding since an image of Billie and Leo could be seen moving very fast. Billie disappears in white lights and Leo moves around some stuff around and leaves also. Time resumes and Billie stands up. She begins to look around.

"It worked!" Billie exclaims, "We're at Magic School!"

"What kind of demon are you again?" Radnor asks as he reels in from what he had just seen.

Billie scoffs and walks towards the door. "Come on." She says. Radnor follows her and the door is slammed shut.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb into the attic and they sit down.

"What are we going to do? Billie's as stubborn as ever and it's worse when she's evil." Paige says.

"We have to figure out what she is up to." Piper says again.

Phoebe gets up and takes the Book of Shadows and begins to look through it. She stops at a page.

"Bingo! Radnor!" She says.

" _'Randor is an upper-level demon who worked his way up the hierarchy of evil by battling and killing other demons and obtaining their powers. The demons he failed to kill, he made his minions.'_ " Piper reads.

"There's no vanquishing spell for Radnor." Paige says.

"Ok, so we know who he is, now what are we going to so about Billie?" Piper asks.

The Book's pages begin to flip and it lands on the 'Transportation Spell'.

"Transportation Spell? What has that have to do with our current situation?" Phoebe says. She tries to flip the page back to Radnor and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees Billie reading the spell, going into the Magic School and witnessing the event of Christy's death. Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Whoa." She whispers.

"What? What did you see?" Piper asks.

"Billie. She used this spell to get into Magic School and she was watching herself vanquishing Christy."

"What, what?!" Paige says in shock. "Why would she do that?"

"How is that possible?" Piper asks.

"Her powers. She used her powers to go see herself vanquishing her sister. I felt her pain, her sorrow. She was hoping that will help her heal but instead increased the guilt and the pain." Phoebe explains.

"So that's how she became a hoyden?" Piper asks.

"I guess so." Phoebe answers.

"That solves one part of the problem." Paige says, "Too bad your premonition didn't tell us where she was going next."

"I think it did. If you were Billie, where else would you go to try to eliminate the pain that caused you to turn into a demon?" Phoebe says.

"The person who caused that pain?" Paige guesses.

"Yeah, but the person who caused her pain was her sister. And she's dead" Piper says.

"I know but she will try to find someone at where she vanquished her sister." Phoebe explains.

"Magic School, and it is crawling with many students who have no clue." Paige adds.

"Oh, my God." Piper realizes, "Leo and the boys are at Magic School."

"You don't think that she'll hurt Leo and the boys, would you?" Phoebe asks.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Especially since she tried to kill us, and she wouldn't dare to go after Wyatt and Chris. But as for Leo…." Piper pauses. She looks at Paige.

"Ok, Magic school, now!" Piper bellows.

"What about the demon with her? How do we deal with him?" Paige asks.

"Worry about that later." Piper snaps back. Paige holds her hand and grabs Phoebe's and orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters appear in the Great Hall at Magic School. Piper looks around for Leo and she sees Leo walking down the corridor. She rushes up to him.

"Leo. Where are Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asks.

"They're fine. What's the problem?" Leo asks.

Billie walks into the Great Hall with Radnor, who is amazed at what he sees in the Magic School.

"That's the problem." Piper says as she walks in front of Leo. Phoebe and Paige join him.

"I see that you survived." Billie says.

"Yeah, well, we're charmed. What did you expect?" Piper replies slyly.

Paige walks forward. "Billie, this is ridiculous. We want to help you…"

"Don't you guys get it? I don't need your help." Billie says, "Now, to begin what I came here to do." She forms an energyball and hurls it at Leo. Piper blows the energyball up but the force knocks her and Leo back. Paige walks to Billie.

"Come on, Billie. Don't do this." Paige says. She puts her hand on Billie's shoulders and Billie sends her flying into a table behind her. Phoebe rushes to Paige.

Radnor forms an energyball and walks towards Phoebe and Paige.  
"The chance to vanquish the Charmed Ones. Goal I never thought I would accomplish but here I am, given the chance to do so." Radnor says.

"And I don't think you ever will." Phoebe says as stands up and stares at Radnor. She round-kicks him and he flies and hits the bookcase. His eyes filled with anger, he screams and hurls an energyball at Phoebe. Phoebe looks directly at the energyball and channels it right back at him. The energyball hits Radnor, who begins to scream as the electricity coarse through his body. He explodes leaving an echo of screams in the Great Hall. Paige stands up and walks to Piper and Phoebe follows.

"Phoebe? How'd you do that?" Piper asks.

Phoebe shrugs as she stares at Piper. A familiar chiming sound can be heard as she looks at Piper and then Paige.

Piper stands up and thrusts her hands forth and blasts Billie. Billie slides across the floor and hits the door. She gets up and stares at Piper.

"Ok, that is it! I'm using full force!" Piper raises her hands and is about to blast Billie when Phoebe stands in her way.

"No, Piper!" Phoebe bellows. She turns to Billie. "I know why you're doing all of this. It feels better to run away from what you're really feeling than to actually face them and with your powers, transformed you into this."

Billie looks at Phoebe with a puzzled look.

Phoebe continues, "Fighting your feelings isn't the answer, Billie." Phoebe closes her eyes and raises her hands.

" _From my heart to yours,_  
My feelings you shall endure.  
I unmask what you really feel,  
To embrace the truth I now reveal." Phoebe chants.

White lights rise up from Phoebe's chest and hits Billie's. Tears form in Billie's eyes as she transforms back to herself. She begins to sob uncontrollably. Phoebe walks up to her and wraps her arms around Billie in comfort. Paige, Piper and Leo look on sympathetically as Billie weeps and apologize for her behavior.

"I'm so sorry." Billie says as she chokes on her tears.

"It's ok. Let it all out." Phoebe says softly as she continues to comfort Billie.

"What the hell was that?" Piper whispers to Paige.

"I guess someone just got her empathy power back." Paige says.

Piper sighs and walks towards Billie, "It's ok to be angry, Billie. It's ok to feel angry but don't be angry with yourself for what your sister chose to do. You'll have the rest of your life to mourn Christy but as long as you don't blame yourself, you'll be able to heal faster."

Billie tries to form her words but more tears flow down her face. Piper wraps her arms around Phoebe and Billie as the camera pans away from them.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sun rises over the bridge of San Francisco. The sunlight shines upon all of the natures of the earth and it glimmers on the waves of the waters. The sun rays hit everything including Henry's apartment.

Paige enters her home and sees Henry sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey, honey." Paige greets.

Henry looks at Paige and flips the page on the newspaper. Paige ignores Henry and walks to the refrigerator. "I'm starved. Is there anything to eat?"

"I don't know. If you managed to come home on time or at all, you would have found out that I prepared a romantic dinner for two and I was the only one here to enjoy it!" Henry blurts out. He stands up,

"Well, I had other things on my mind that I forgot, honey." Paige says as she moves closer to Henry, "We had to turn Billie back to good and we did but it took a while to do so. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you want me to do. You promised that you'd be home in time for this and you didn't so…"

"So what? What do you want me to do, huh?" Paige says as her tone rises, "Doing things like that is part of who I am and that is going to interrupt our plans from time to time. We just have to figure out how to get around that."

"I don't even know if I can handle all that. I don't know if _we_ can handle that." Henry says.

"Just give it time. I promise it will get better." Paige says as she moves closer to him and plants a kiss on his lips.

"You promise?" Henry says softly.

"Yeah. I promise. Just trust me, ok?" Paige says gently.

Henry hesitates. "I already do. I think that we can resume our little party."

"Now? It's early in the morning."

"So? Haven't you heard of after parties? Well, this is one that takes place in the morning with a very exclusive guest list." Henry says,

"Ooo. Who's on it, may I ask?" Paige says in a seductive voice.

"Just me and you." Henry says as he picks up Paige and runs into the bedroom. Paige giggles and Henry laughs out loud. The door slams shut and the camera pans away from the apartment as the Port of San Francisco's clock can be seen.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe comes into the kitchen where Piper is feeding Wyatt and Chris.

"Hey." Piper says when she sees Phoebe.

"Hey." Phoebe replies.

"What are you up to?" Piper asks.

"My advice column. Sent in a copy this morning." Phoebe answers as she plays with Wyatt.

"So, still baffled with 'Confused in San Francisco' or you found a way to be 'sensible and sensitive' "

"Well, I had to dig deeply into my own insights and write that since she is afraid of having her heart broken, she should to take precaution steps, you know? Love is all about taking risks and if I don't take those risks, then how do I really know what love is about and if he's the one?" Phoebe answers.

"I thought this was about 'Confused in San Francisco'?" Piper wonders.

"It is. But applies to me also. Just because of past failures in relationships, it has made me afraid to take my chances with this one." Phoebe says with a grin.

"Now that you got your empathy power back, you could now tell if he loves you strong enough for you to plunge yourself into the relationship." Piper advises.

"I don't need the empathy power to know how he feels about me. I know if loves me. I know that he does. He's Cupid for crying out loud. I love him too. I just need to start working on our love growing if we are going to have the family I have seen in the future." Phoebe says as she gets up and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Piper shouts.

"On a date, with Coop. I called him this morning and asked him out." Phoebe says.

"It's morning and I thought you don't do breakfast dates." Piper questions.

"I need to start from the beginning and work my way up, from a breakfast date to eventually a wedding date." Phoebe says with a smile, "I'll call you later, ok?" Phoebe says as she walks away. Piper smiles and looks at her sons. She cleans the area and takes Wyatt and Chris by their hands and walks them out of the kitchen.

END OF EPISODE


	3. The Anointed One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warlock targets magical people known as the Anointed Ones and one of them enlists the Charmed Ones and Billie for help.

Piper is in the kitchen preparing lunch for three. Billie comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen but suddenly turns around when she sees Piper.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it!" Piper yells as she looks up. Billie stops in her tracks and turns around slowly.

"Where are you going and why are you trying to avoid me?" Piper asks her.

"I'm not trying to avoid you," she says.

"Billie?" Piper says in a very low tone.

"Fine, I was coming down to take something from the refrigerator, that's all." Billie explains.

"Are you sure that's all you came down here to do?" Piper asks suspiciously.

"Yeah." Billie says then she sees that Piper is packing lunch, "Um, Piper?"

"Hmm?" Piper says as she continues to wrap the sandwiches.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing lunch. What does it look like I'm doing?" Piper asks.

"I know what you're doing but aren't you a little bit too old to be packing lunch, in paper bags?" Billie says as she sits down on a stool around her.

"It's not mine, obviously. I'm packing them for Leo and the boys, He's taking them to a baseball game." Piper answers.

"Oh. That's nice." Billie says.

"Yeah, so how are you doing? You know, after the whole hoyden incident?" Piper asks with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Oh my God, can you guys stop asking me that? You're just like Phoebe." Billie lets out as she groans, "For the last time, I'm ok. It's been two months since that hoyden incident, and I think I'm ok as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah, but still I'm just asking because I care. It takes more than a couple of months to grieve, especially for a sister you loved. We've been there." Piper says as she looks down and continue her paper lunch bag project.

"People grieve differently, Piper." Billie says as she gets up and opens the refrigerator, "You've got your way of grieving and I have got mine."

Billie takes out potion vials filled with potions and hides them in her pocket. She begins to walk out.

"Where do you think that you are going with those?" Piper asks her without looking up at Billie.

"With what?"

"Empty your pockets." Piper commands.

Billie rolls her eyes and puts out the potion vials. Piper actually stops what she's doing and she looks at Billie.

"What exactly were you planning to do with those?" Piper asks.

"Nothing, much...just grieving?" Billie answers innocently.

"You're demon hunting, aren't you?" Piper asks her. She takes Billie's uncomfortable silence as confirmation. "This is your grieving process, Billie? I thought we promised no more demons."

"No. You promised no more demons. I just wanted to thin out their demonic ranks before one of them tries to take over the underworld again. I'm doing good a favor and besides, this is going to keep demons from coming here."

"There are a few things wrong with your rambling there, " Piper begins, "We haven't been attacked by demons in the past few months and you doing this is going to attract more demons, not keep them away."

"Piper, a demon attacked you last month...I believe his name is Radnor, remember?" Billie says.

"Yeah, only because you teamed up with him to kill us when you were evil. That doesn't really count or should I remind you of the possessor demon from a year ago?"

"No." Billie says as she rolls her eyes.

Piper picks up the lunches and walks up to Billie. "Just promise me that you would not go demon hunting, ok? We rarely have this much peace and quiet in our lives so we should capitalize on this time and enjoy it while it lasts. Besides, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah, I'm going, I'm going!" Billie says.

"No demons, Billie. Promise me." Piper reiterates.

"Ok. I promise, Scout's honor. Besides, I have an appointment to go to anyway." Billie says as she watches Piper walk away. She reaches for the vials but they explode on the table. Billie turns around to see Piper standing at the door with her left hand held out.

"You didn't really expect me to leave you here with those vials, did you?" Piper says with a smile and goes through the door. Billie smiles and walks to the refrigerator and pulls out three more vials.

"No, Piper. But you didn't say anything about these vials." Billie says as she grins. She slides them into her pockets and walks away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A woman runs through the alley. She looks behind her and keeps on running. She runs into a man and falls to the floor. She gets up and backs up. She holds her hands up.

"You really didn't think you would get away from me, did you?" He says as he forms a fireball.

"I'm not afraid of you." She says defensively.

"Yeah, you are not afraid of me yet," the warlock says. He hurls the energy ball at the woman.

"Energy ball!" The woman yells as the energy ball orbs in dark lights and is deflected back at the warlock. He blinks out of the way and the energyball hits the wall that was behind him before, leaving a scorch mark. The woman looks around nervously. The warlock blinks behind her and tries to stab her with an athame. The woman orbs out of the alley, leaving the warlock to wonder where the witch went.

The witch orbs into the living room of the Manor and bumps into Billie as she comes from the kitchen.

"Help me," the witch cries out.

"Who are you?" Billie asks.

" A witch. And I need the help of the Charmed Ones, before it's too late.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo puts Wyatt's hat on which has the New York Yankees sign on it.

"We're going to have fun, right guys?" Leo says happily.

"Yeah!" Wyatt yells.

Leo looks at Chris who just smiles at his father. Piper walks in and looks at her boys.

"Awww... They are so cute!" Piper says as she begins to tickle Wyatt and then Chris. They both start to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, there, little guy? What ya doing?" Piper says in a baby voice. "Are you excited to go to the baseball games with dad?"

"Yeah! Daddy says we're going to eat hotdogs, and drink soda, and we're going to sing, and I want to catch the ball!"

"Um, but mommy made you lunches, sweetie." Piper says.

"Come on, Piper!" Leo grunts, "Men don't take lunch bags to a baseball game. We eat hotdogs and pizza, popcorn and peanuts."

With a little disappointment she sighs, "I guess." She notices Wyatt's hat with the Yankee's sign. "Yankees? Why does he have the Yankees hat on?"

"Umm..." Leo stutters.

"Honey? Where exactly did you say you were going to watch the baseball game?" Piper asks.

"New York..." Leo answers nervously.

"New York? How exactly are you going to get to New York?" Piper asks.

"John is taking us and him and his kids on his private jet to see the Yankees play the Sox." Leo explains.

"Red?" Piper asks.

"No. White." Leo corrects.

"That's besides the point. My children are not going to take a plane to New York and back." Piper panics.

"Piper, this is my first real bonding experience since I got back."

"But you couldn't find court side seats to a Giants' game or something? You know, the team based right here in San Francisco, or at least a basketball game?!" Piper asks.

"Baseball is an American sport which enables the fathers to bond with their sons. That's exactly why we're going." Leo answers.

"So is basketball." Piper says.

"Piper?" Billie calls.

Piper, who is still with Leo upstairs, hears Billie calling for her.

"We're not finished. We have to talk about this!" Piper groans as she storms out. Leo looks at Chris.

"This is why we do not tell her anything." Leo says but Chris just giggles and smiles.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper comes down the stairs and looks downstairs to find Billie sitting on the couch with the woman. She arrives at the couch.

"Uh, Billie, who's your friend?" Piper asks politely.

"This is...this is Sara. Sara, this is Piper." Billie introduces.

"Piper Halliwell! Wow. I can't believe I'm meeting a Charmed One." Sara says.

"Yeah, so what's the problem with her?" Piper asks.

"A warlock's after me. He wants to kill me and take my power." she explains.

"Yeah, well, which warlock doesn't?" Piper says absentmindedly.

"But this one is after me for a reason. I'm one of the two anointed ones. If he kills the anointed ones, he would become invincible." Sara elaborates further.

"What's an anointed one?" Billie asks.

"The Anointed Ones are two witches who were born onto this earth for a specific purpose. They are the first witches to be half witch and half something else and they have to be the one and only one of their 'kind'."

"What are you?" Piper questions. Sara smiles and looks at the vase on the table in front of her serving as a centerpiece.

"Vase!" she calls and the vase orbs in dark lights and orbs into her hands, "I'm half witch and half darklighter."

"Woah." Piper jumps up. She looks at Billie. "Can I have a word with you, please?"

Billie nods and looks at Sara, "We'll be right back."

Sara smiles and watches Billie walk away.

Piper looks at Sara very disturbingly and walks over to Billie in to the foyer.

"You brought a darklighter into my home?"

"Who is also half witch, Piper." Billie reminds her.

"Who is also the thing that can kill my sons and my sister in a slow and painful manner?" Piper emphasizes.

"She's half witch too, Piper, which makes her different with a conscience, doesn't it?" Billie argues, "She says she needs our help, and I believe her. I just need yours too."

"Keep an eye on your darklighter friend over there while I go call my sisters." Piper sighs.

"Who is also half witch..." Billie adds.

"Yeah, whatever." Piper says as she walks into the kitchen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe and Coop walk through the park hand in hand. They laugh and smile with happiness drawn all over their faces. As they walk under a mini overpass in Golden Gate Park, a woman approaches Coop.

"Coop? Is that you?" the lady says.

"Andrea! Hi." Coop says delightfully. He hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. Phoebe stands there looking at the two.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Coop says, "Andrea, this is my girlfriend, Phoebe. Phoebe, this is one of my charges, Andrea."

"Nice to meet you, Andrea." Phoebe says as she greets Andrea.

"Likewise." Andrea begins, "Aren't you Phoebe Halliwell from Ask Phoebe?"

"Yeah, I am," Phoebe says as she begins to blush.

"Wow...I am a big fan. I read your column everyday." Andrea compliments. Phoebe continues to blush.

"I'm flattered." Phoebe says. Andrea turns to Coop.

"Who better to find than someone who gives advice on love everyday? You lucky guy. " Andrea says.

"I know that I am." Coop says. He pulls Phoebe closer to him and kisses her.

"Coop and I were friends for the last year and a half and tried to help me find someone who would not break my heart like the last three did. Then he introduced my Vinnie to me and it was love at first sight." Andrea explains.

"So how are things going on between you and Vinnie?"

"Ok, I guess...we are engaged." Andrea announces as she flashes her ring to Phoebe and Coop.

"Wow, congratulations!" Coop says as he hugs Andrea to congratulate her. Phoebe stares at the two of them and unintentionally chimes into their feelings with her empathy. She feels that Andrea loves Coop and Coop feels the same way for her. Phoebe's smile turns into a frown. Andrea looks at her watch and then at the two.

"I have a meeting soon, I guess I'll catch up with you later?" Andrea says to Coop.

"Definitely, definitely." Coop says.

"Nice to meet you again, Phoebe." Andrea says to Phoebe as she shakes her hand.

"Same here." Phoebe says as she flashes a fake smile at her. Andrea walks away and Coop looks at Andrea as she leaves. He turns around and looks at a displeased Phoebe.

"What's the matter?" Coop asks her.

"You don't have to answer this, but was she really a charge or someone who is more than a charge?" Phoebe asks.

"What do you really wanna know, Phoebe? Ask me." Coop says as he looks into her eyes.

Phoebe raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth to speak but no words come out. She looks down and sighs. Coop figures out what Phoebe is trying to ask.

"What? Andrea? No, no. I'm not in love her. One thing I definitely know is that I love you..."

"Really?" Phoebe doubts, "I mean I don't want to impose but I felt that there was something more between the two of you than just guide and charge. Just tell me the truth, I won't get mad."

"Phoebe, you got it all wrong. I-" Coop begins to say but Phoebe's cell phone rings. Phoebe answers the phone.

"Hello? Why? Ok...I'm on my way," she says then she finally hangs up the phone.

"What's up?" Coop asks.

"That was Piper and she says an innocent is at the manor." Phoebe explains.

"Maybe I should flash you there." Coop offers.

"No. I'll be fine. You have a lot of catching up to do, remember? Andrea may need to you flash her to her meeting." Phoebe says as she walks away, leaving Coop standing there with a confused look on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Henry is at his desk and his assistant comes to him.

"These are the files from Texas. He's being transferred here and I was told you are his new parole officer." he says.

"Ok, thanks, Tim." Henry says as he sips some coffee.

"You're welcome." Tim answers as he walks out.

Paige walks into the office. "Knock, knock?" she says.

Henry looks up. "Hey, honey." he says. Paige walks over and kisses him.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Give me a sec." Henry answers. He sniffs around and asks, "What did you bring?"

"Apple pie with some of Piper's spaghetti and meatballs." Paige answers. She sets the picnic basket on the table.

"Oh, can't wait. I'm almost done." Henry says. Tim walks in again.

"Here's the copy of his background." Tim says as he hands Henry a paper.

"Thanks again, man." Henry says.

"Yep," Tim answers. He looks at Paige and greets her. "Hi, I'm Tim Burke."

"I'm Paige... Paige Matthews-Mitchell." Paige says as she shakes Tim's hand.

"Nice to meet you. The boss talks highly of you and your pictures don't do you justice." Tim praises.

"Thanks." Paige says as she grins from ear to ear.

"How long have you two been married for, if you don't mind my asking?" Tim asks.

"Five months going on six." Paige answers.

"Wow. Looking at you two, it looks like you've been married longer than that." Tim says, "Do you have plans of having kids?"

"Yeah, in a couple of months." Henry says as he looks up at Paige, "Right, honey?"

"Ha, ha...no." Paige chuckles nervously, "We decided to wait until at least three years into our marriage, remember?"

"No. I thought we wanted kids right away." Henry says as he stands up and sits on his desk.

"You wanted kids right away. I wanted kids later on because I wanted to be working for a while before I actually decide to settle down."

"Working? You don't even have a job!" Henry says in a loud tone.

"I do have a job. I help others, remember?" Paige replies. As they begin to get louder, Tim backs away and leaves and closes the door behind him. Paige and Henry continue to argue.

"I consider helping my charges a job." Paige says.

"That's not really called a job. And you could do that when you are pregnant."

"My 'job' is the same as yours. The only difference is that you get paid a lousy paycheck and in my job I have to handle fireballs." Paige snaps at him.

"So what do we decide?" Henry asks.

"We are not having kids yet! At least until we both decide that we want kids. That's the bottom line!" Paige says.

"Is that an ultimatum? Because it sounded like one."

Paige's phone begins to ring and Paige looks at the caller id and sighs.

"Can you please shut that thing off? It's irritating." Henry says in a low tone.

"Shush!" Paige says as she answers the phone, "Hello? Yeah. Now? Ok..." Paige says and she hangs up the phone.

"Do you have to go?" Henry asks.

"I'd rather be anywhere than here." Paige answers.

"Really?" Henry says, "Ok. Then you can leave if you please."

Paige looks at Henry and heads to the table to take the picnic basket.

"Oh, no. That stays here." Henry says as he sits down.

"You want it here? Fine!" Paige says. She walks to the door and turns around. "I just have one thing to say to you."

"What?" Henry asks as he looks up from his desk.

"Picnic basket!" Paige calls and the picnic basket orbs from the table and orbs above Henry upside down. The spaghetti and meatballs fall from the basket and onto Henry's head. Henry gasps and takes some of the spaghetti from his eyes.

"That was the meal, now for dessert. Pie!" Paige says. The pie orbs and hits Henry in the face. Henry takes the pie tray from his face and clears the pie from his eyes.

"Have a nice lunch, honey." Paige says. She opens the door and walks out. Tim looks at Paige as she walks away and walks inside Henry's office and his mouth drops open.

"What happened?" Tim asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Henry answers. He takes a sample of the pie on his face and tastes it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige orbs into the attic. Billie looks up and Sara turns around.

"Paige!" Billie says.

Piper walks into the attic and goes to Paige.

"Who's she?" Paige asks Piper.

"Where's Phoebe?" Billie asks Piper.

Piper shrugs. Not a second later, the front door of the manor can be heard slammed shut.

"Never mind." Billie says.

"So who is she again?" Paige asks.

"Um..." Billie begins to say but she is interrupted by the sound of the footfalls of Phoebe rapidly approaching.

She walks into the attic and sees her sisters, Billie and Sara. Phoebe sits down.

"Men! Ugh. Why are all men the same?" Phoebe mumbles to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks her.

"They sweet-talk you and make you believe that they love you but they love someone else and you don't know it... I am an empath, no one can lie and get away with it." Phoebe says.

"Coop loves someone else?" Paige asks.

"I'm not even sure, you know? I just felt love. A lot of love. Not like 'I love you because you're my sister' love. More like 'I want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you' type of love. I mean, does he think I'm stupid? He's not going to pull a fast one on me. Nope. Won't allow it."

Billie whistles out loud to try to get everyone's attention. Everyone looks at her. She points to Sara.

"Right." Phoebe says as she sits down.

Piper sits and Paige sits next to her. Billie sits next to Sara, and the Book of Shadows lies open on the table before them.

"Ok, so what's up?" Phoebe asks.

"This is Sara." Billie introduces.

"Hi." Sara begins, "I'm an anointed one."

"What is an anointed one?" Paige asks.

Billie pulls the Book of Shadows towards her and begins to read, " 'The Anointed Ones are rare witches who are the firstborn offspring of two different types of powerful magical beings, typically a witch and another magical creature, destined to be great leaders and protectors of the innocent. It is prophesized that their sole purpose is to help fight and use their combined magic to help vanquish the greatest evil that is to come.' "

"Ok. So what exactly makes you an anointed one?" Phoebe asks Sara. Sara looks at Piper and Billie and then takes a deep breath.

"I am an anointed one because I am half witch and half darklighter." Sara explains.

"I'm-I'm-I'm sorry." Phoebe stutters, "You're a what?"

"Listen, I get it that darklighters are a threat to good, especially whitelighters, alright?" she says as she looks at Paige. "But I am good."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before?" Phoebe says with skepticism as she stands up.

"Come on, guys. Let's hear her out." Billie suggests. Phoebe sits down.

"I'm all ears." Phoebe says.

"Ok. My father was a darklighter and my mother was a witch. My mother was a victim of their reproduction scheme. When she found out who he really was, she vanquished him but she was already pregnant with me." Sara pauses then continues, "My mother tried to strip me of my darklighter side and even tried to strip my powers altogether but she couldn't because I was meant to be an anointed one. Instead, she raised me in goodness and helped me to suppress my darklighter side but not my darklighter powers. I was able to sense darklighters every where and was able to find out their plan and sometimes go undercover to stop their schemes. That was what I love about being half darklighter."

"So why is the warlock after you?" Piper asks.

"Well, any evil being who spills the blood of the anointed ones would absorb their powers and has the potential to become invincible. The more a person hunts and kills an anointed one, the stronger they become. They would only become invincible if they vanquish the most powerful ones." Sara adds.

"Do you have any idea who or where the other anointed ones are?" Paige asks.

"No. No one knows. Only an anointed one can find another." Sara answers.

"So why can't you sense and find them." Paige asks.

"Because anointed ones are protected by an ancient form of magic created by the Taxiarchs. They cannot be found unless they choose to reveal themselves for the first time. After that, they are basically on our radar and we can track each other."

"I'm sorry, the what?" Piper asks.

"They're basically like gods of magic." Sara explains.

"Huh..." Phoebe ponders, "So how did this-demon?"

"Warlock." Sara corrects.

"Right, how did this warlock find you if you can't be found except by one of your own?"

"I don't know. I didn't put myself on the radar so I don't know, but I know he's going to keep hunting me until he gets me. That's why I need your help." Sara pleads.

"Not if we hunt him down and find him first." Phoebe says.

Billie stands up. She tries to sneak out and but it fails when Piper calls out her name. Billie turns around.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"My appointment, remember?" Billie lies.

"Can't you reschedule or something?" Paige asks.

"No, I can't. I already rescheduled twice. I can't cancel it again." Billie says,

"Let her go, you guys, I think we can handle it without Billie." Phoebe states.

"Thank you!" Billie says as she runs out the attic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie walks into Phoebe's old bedroom. She takes out a spell on a piece of paper and chants,

"Guiding spirits, hear my plea  
Take me to where I wish to be.  
To the place I have in mind  
To seek what I may find." 

White swirls surround her as she disappears from sight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ok, back to how we find the warlock." Phoebe begins, "Any suggestions?"

"One." Sara says, "Evil can sense evil anywhere. That's the great thing about having darklighter powers. I can try to sense him. The only thing is when I try to sense him, he feels it and would try to come here."

"Ok, it's worth a shot." Piper says, "But I have to warn Leo and the boys. They are half whitelighter, in case he gets Sara's powers... You know."

"Ok, Piper. Hurry up." Phoebe says as she takes the Book and puts it on the podium. Piper walks out of the attic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper walks into her bedroom where Wyatt and Chris were playing on the bed and Leo is lying beside them watching TV.

"What are you guys watching?" Piper asks.

"Just ESPN. Nothing big."

Piper sits next to Leo.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks.

"Leo, you guys have to get out of here." Piper says.

"Why?" Leo stands up.

"There's a darklighter in the house and..."

"Piper, relax. If a darklighter comes here, Wyatt's forcefield will protect us..." Leo says.

"I'm just trying to be safe." Piper says, "Trying to keep my boys safe."

"We'll be fine, besides, we are waiting for the call to go to New York." Leo says.

"You still think that you're going to New York with my sons, you must be mistaken." Piper begins to argue.

"Why is it a big deal that if we're going to New York or not? It wouldn't have been a problem if I had to orb over there, don't you?" Leo says.

"No, I just..." Piper begins to say but stops herself.

"No, I want to hear you speak your mind. Don't hold back." Leo says as he stands up.

"All I know is that you're not going to New York and that's that!" Piper yells.

Leo folds his arms in anger, "You're not making any sense."

"I don't have to make any sense to you, but it is completely justified."

"How?"

"Just please respect my wishes."

"I will as long as you explain why." Leo argues but it is apparent his words are falling on deaf ears.

Piper groans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The warlock, Dale, blinks into a dark lair. He looks around and sees candles in every corner of the lair. The candles light up and the flames grow high in the air. A young male shimmers into the lair.

"I didn't expect you to be back here so soon," he says.

"Well things didn't go as planned since our last meeting." Dale says.

"You let the witch slip through your fingers?"

"She didn't slip through my fingers!" Dale shouts in anger, "Temporary elusion."

"That's another way of saying 'slipped through your fingers.' " the soothsayer smirks.

"I would cut out your tongue for your insolence if you didn't prove your usefulness."

"So what brings you here to my lair?" the soothsayer asks.

"To seek your wisdom and your help. You revealed to me one of the anointed ones-."

"Yes, the one that 'temporary eluded' you as you so delicately stated?" the soothsayer says with a smile as he begins to walk deeply into his lair.

"I just need help to find where she is, that's all. At least if not her, then another." Dale pleads as he follows the soothsayer.

"These types of witches are not easy to find. If you only knew the type of magic I had to tap into in order to temporary see where this witch was located. It's going to be hard to try to pull back the veil that shields these witches from prying powers." the soothsayer explains.

"And your efforts are appreciated and will be rewarded. I just need you to try one more time. I won't fail again." Dale reassures him.

The soothsayer creates a mirror on the wall with a wave of his hand. He touches the surface and the mirror reveals many scenes of the present leading to the future.

As the soothsayer and the warlock continue to converse, Billie patrols the underworld in search for demons. Three demons shimmer in behind her and form energyballs.

"You have no business here." One of the demon states. Billie turns around, waves her hands and they fly and hit the wall. Billie digs out her potions quickly and tosses them at the demons and they explode in a fiery death. She sighs and continues to walk around.

She comes across the lair of the soothsayer. She hears them talking and she stays outside to eavesdrop.

"Hmm. Isn't that interesting." the soothsayer says curiously.

"What is it?"

"Dale, The First One is under the protection of the most powerful witches on the face of the earth. I believe that's where you would find the Second One." the soothsayer states.

"Who is it? The Second One?" Dale asks respectfully.

"The Second One is the son of a Charmed One." the soothsayer answers, "But remember, if you are not prudent and cautious in your quest, your hunger to gain these powers shall lead you to your own destruction."

Billie, who overheard what the soothsayer gasps quietly in surprise.

Dale looks at the image of the Second One and nods. He smiles in appreciation and blinks out. A few moments after Dale's departure, the soothsayer turns around.

"I know you are out there, witch," the soothsayer says.

Billie walks into the lair. "Are you a seer?" she asks.

"Somewhat. A soothsayer is to a seer as a warlock is to a witch..." he corrects.

"So that makes you evil?" Billie says.

"My dear, you are in the underworld. I'm sure you know the answer to that already." the soothsayer says.

Billie takes a deep breath and walks towards the soothsayer.

"I just need a few questions answered and I think you're the only person who can help me answer them without any suspicion." Billie says.

"Questions? Like what?" the soothsayer asks.

"I thought you were all seeing."

"Seeing is not the same as knowing. Hearing you clarifying what you seek helps me and you acknowledge your intentions into existence." the soothsayer says.

"Fair enough. I-" Billie begins to say but the soothsayer holds his hands up to and cuts her off.

"I see the future and death is near. You must return to whence you come before you lose this innocent you're trying to protect."

"Sara." Billie mutters. She takes out the spell, chants it and disappears from sight. The lights from Billie's spell reveals the soothsayer's blind eyes unresponsive to the light as he smiles.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sara's eyes are closed and Phoebe and Paige sit next to her, waiting to hear a response. Sara's eyes open up.

"He's close by. He's-" she begins to say as Dale blinks to the attic.

"Surprise!" Dale says as he conjures an athame into his hands.

"Piper!" Phoebe calls as she gets up and Paige helps Sara up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper, who is still arguing with Leo, looks up as she hears Phoebe call her name.

"Stay here, Wyatt's forcefield will protect you." she says.

"Piper, I keep telling you, I'm not going to run and hide every single time a demon crashes the house." Leo says.

"We can have discussions about New York but this is not for discussion. Stay close to Wyatt." Piper says as she slams the door shut and runs out. Leo walks over to his sons and puts Chris into the playpen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dale waves his hand at Phoebe who flies and hits the table where the Book of Shadows lies. Paige orbs a knife and orbs it towards him but he blinks out of place. The knife slides across the floor. Piper runs into the attic.

"What is it? Where is he?" Piper asks. Phoebe gets up and runs to Paige.

"He's right here." Dale's voice says but he cannot be seen. His voice echoes through the attic and the knife on the floor flies through the air and Dale appears behind Sara as he catches the knife. He grabs her hair and he stabs her.

"No!" Piper yells as she watches.

Sara groans and her powers rise from her and Dale absorbs them. He leaves Sara as her body drops to the floor. Piper thrusts her hands forth and blasts Dale. Dale flies back and his athame slides across the floor. Dale gets up, and looks at his bleeding arm. He smiles at Piper and then says, "I'll be back... for the Second One." He orbs out of the attic.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper rush to Sara. Phoebe props Sara's head up as Paige places her hands over her stab wound. Her golden touch flows through her hands as but the wound isn't closing. With labored breaths, Sara grabs Paige's hand and whispers in her ear.

"He's coming back for him. Protect him." She says with a weakened smile as the light fades from her eyes.

Paige withdraws her hands and looks at her sisters and shakes her head.

"She's dead." Paige announces.

Sara's body disappears into a white light and it ascends to the ceiling.

"Damn it!" Piper exclaims in anger.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie appears into the attic in the white swirls. She appears in the middle of the attic. She finds herself surrounded by the sisters. She looks around and sees the broken table.

"What happened? Where's Sara?" Billie asks.

"The warlock attacked and killed her." Paige answers.

"Oh, my God..." Billie says, "I was too late."

"Too late? What are you talking about? You couldn't have done anything. You were in an appointment." Piper says.

"No, I wasn't. I was not in an appointment. I was...in the underworld looking for the warlock." Billie says as she hangs her head low in shame.

"You what?" Paige asks in a scolding voice.

"I know I screwed up but-"

"But nothing! You left for the underworld fully knowing that we had an innocent to protect?" Piper yells.

Coop flashes into the attic. Phoebe looks up at him.

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"I needed to talk to you. To explain things from this morning." Coop answers.

"Not now, we're in the middle of something." Phoebe says. Everyone looks at them as they talk.

"But we of all people know that we need to know when to put our love on hold and when things go bad." Coop reminds her.

" I know but-"

"Hear me out, Phoebe. Please...I don't love anyone else. I love you...you have to believe me. Use your power to tell if I'm lying or not." Coop says desperately.

"You love Andrea. I felt it when I used my power before. That's all I need to know. Besides, you're the Angel of Love, you might be lying about how you feel about me."

"But Phoebe, I..."

"Coop, can you please leave me alone to deal with this and gather my thoughts? Please?" Phoebe asks him. Coop looks at Phoebe and looks at everyone else in the room.

"Call me if you want to reach me." Coop says as he flashes out. Phoebe sighs and looks at the ceiling. She turns around to see the three ladies staring at her.

Piper and Paige walk up to Phoebe and wrap their arms around her.

"I know what I felt. He loved her. I felt it." Phoebe says to her sisters.

"Yeah, but in all fairness, you should probably consider the fact that since his job is dishing out love for everyone to get the chance to love, you were probably channeling the love that he offered the other girl to make her love someone else." Piper says.

"Yeah, Phoebe. His heart and mind is filled with love and nothing but. You should not be surprised if you felt his emotions to someone else. It's his job. Did you asked him if he loved you again?" Paige asks.

"No." Phoebe says.

"Try that and when you do, feel what emotion that's coming from his heart and that should be your answer." Piper advises.

"Ok." Phoebe whispers as her voice is drowned in guilt.

"Ok, not to rush this tender moment but I have something to say." Billie interrupts.

"You of all people shouldn't anything right now..." Paige scolds.

"No, you guys. Let's focus on finding the other anointed one for now before the warlock does." Piper says. "With Sara's powers, he could be on the hunt for another anointed one."

"Yeah, which brings us back to the question. What did Sara mean by protect him? Who's him?" Phoebe sits and her foot hits the athame that Dale left behind. She picks it up and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees Dale approaching Wyatt and Chris in the pen. Wyatt's forcefield is projected and knocks Dale backwards. Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

"What? What did you see?" Paige asks.

"It was very fast but I saw the warlock..."

"Dale. His name is Dale." Billie informs.

"How did you know that?" Piper asks.

"That's where I was in the underworld. Dale went to a soothsayer and he told him that the location of another anointed one here. He is the son of a Charmed One." Billie explains.

"Well, I saw him coming after Wyatt." Phoebe says.

"Wyatt. Wyatt is the Second One?" Paige asks.

"Well, it makes sense. He is a half-whitelighter and half witch and he is the king of Excalibur and all..." Phoebe explains.

"Leo going to New York with the boys is starting to be a good idea right about now." Piper says absent-mindedly.

"He attacked Wyatt here... in Piper's room." Phoebe states.

All of a sudden, they hear a crash downstairs.

"Wyatt!" Piper calls as they all rush downstairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo flies and hits the door and is knocked unconscious.

Dale walks towards the pen. Wyatt orbs from the bed and into the playpen and raises his forcefield. It knocks Dale backwards. He stands up and smiles.

"Powerful little brat." he growls. He hears footsteps approaching as Piper continuously calls out for Wyatt. Dale looks at the door. He looks at the pen. He holds out both his hands.

"Chris!" he calls. Chris orbs out of the pen in dark orbs and into Dale's arms. On the other side of the door, Billie flings the door open to see Chris in Dale's arms.

"I told you I was going to be back for the other one." he smiles as he orbs out in dark lights.

Piper runs to Leo and Phoebe walks to Wyatt as Wyatt lowers his shield and Phoebe picks him up. They stare at each other in shock as reel in the fact that Chris has been taken.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Charmed Ones sit in the attic. Billie looks in the book for Dale and Phoebe has Wyatt in his arms.

"How is it that Chris is the Second One?" Paige asks, "I thought that it would be Wyatt. It all fits with him, doesn't it?"

"I don't know. We all got confused that Wyatt was who he was after since he is well known in the underworld as the powerful son of the Charmed One. We could have not expected Chris." Phoebe says.

"Well, it doesn't matter. This is the first time a demon has ever taken Chris. I'm more concerning on getting him back." Piper says as her concern and panic increases.

Leo walks into the attic and takes Wyatt from Phoebe. He sits next to Piper.

"That doesn't answer my question. How is Chris the Second One?" Paige asks again.

"I don't know. He is a whitelighter-witch like Wyatt, but then Paige and Wyatt are whitelighter-witches and that doesn't make him the firstborn." Phoebe explains.

"But Chris is the first and as far as I'm concerned, the only half witch and half Elder Whitelighter. When we made love, I was an Elder, remember?" Leo reminds them.

"Ok, that makes sense, I guess." Paige says.

"How are we going to find my son? " Piper says one more time as she picks up Wyatt. As soon as Piper says that, Wyatt orbs out of the attic with her.

"Where did they go?" Billie asks as she looks at the rest.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Phoebe says as she walks to Paige, "Follow his trail."

Paige takes Paige's hand and orbs out together, leaving Billie with Leo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dale paces back and forth as Chris sits before him staring at him.

"You have been the most difficult to find and yet, here you are. I better finish you off before your mommy and aunties come to finish me off." Dale says.

Wyatt, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the lair standing behind Chris. Piper hands Wyatt to Phoebe and she picks up Chris.

"How did you find my lair? It was cloaked." Dale says.

"We didn't. Our nephew did." Phoebe says.

Piper raises her right hand to blast Dale but Chris raises his hand and point at Dale. Dale begins to levitate in the air.

"What's going on?" he asks nervously as he sees himself in the air.

Chris waves his hand and Dale flies into the wall. Chris points at Dale again with his fingers and then clenches his fist playfully. Smoke begins to come out of Dale's ears and nostrils as he begins to scream.

"Aaah! What is this?" he screams as he is covered in flames. He screams as the flames increases and finally explodes out of sight. Chris puts his fingers in his mouth.

"What was that?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I think that Chris vanquished him." Phoebe answers.

"Who's a good boy?" Piper says in a baby voice as Chris giggles. Chris looks at Wyatt and blinks, orbing his mother out of underworld and Wyatt orbs out following Chris.

Paige looks up. "Hey, wait for me!" she yells and orbs out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Scenes of other parts of San Francisco could be seen. The bridge and the sun sets to the west. Phoebe's loft is seen as a car drives by.

Phoebe sits at the desk of her living room. She looks a picture of herself and Coop. She sighs and closes her eyes. All of a sudden, Coop flashes in behind her.

"You rang?" Coop says. Phoebe turns around, takes off her glasses and stands up. She walks to Coop.

"Before you say anything-" Coop begins.

"Shhhh." Phoebe silences Coop as she puts her finger on his lips; "You don't have to say a word. I forgot that you are an Angel of Love and in order to help others find love, you have to feel the love in your heart before you have to disperse them to your charges. I am so sorry."

"Ok, so maybe you said everything I was going to say." Coop says.

"Yeah. " Phoebe says as she stares deeply into Coop's eyes. She unintentionally feels Coop's emotions and she smiles.

"What?" Coop asks, "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing..." Phoebe says as she leans closer to Coop.

"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell." Coop says.

"I know..." Phoebe mumbles.

"What did you say?" Coop asks.

"Never mind..." Phoebe smiles and she kisses him.

-x-x-x-

Paige walks into her home. She drops the keys on the tray. Everything is dark.

"Hello? Henry?" Paige calls.

The lights go on and Henry clears his throat.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey..." Paige says back. Henry walks to her.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon. I should have thought about what was best for both of us before I announced it to the world." Henry apologizes.

"Well, this is a marriage and we are both equal partners and decisions like that need to be done between the two of us before we decide we share it to everyone." Paige says. She kisses Henry.

"I understand. I am still getting used to the fact that we're married so forgive me?" Henry asks.

"I forgive you." Paige says and she kisses Henry again.

"Good. Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," he says.

"What is it?" Paige asks.

"Just close your eyes and you'll find out soon enough." Henry says. Paige sighs and closes her eyes. Henry covers her eyes with his palms and leads Paige into the living room. "Open them." he says as he drops his hands.

Paige sees the living room floor is covered in a picnic blanket with spaghetti and meatballs with set for two and champagne in a bucket of ice.

"Henry..." Paige begins to say.

"This is for the picnic we missed because of me," he says.

"This is so beautiful." Paige compliments. She sits down on one side and Henry sits on the other. Henry picks up a spaghetti string and links it from his lips to Paige's. They chew each end until their lips meet. They separate.

"This is romantic, Henry." Paige begins, "Although it was really funny seeing you covered in spaghetti." Paige says as she laughs.

"You found that funny, huh?" Henry says. "Let's not think about that right now. I just want to kiss you."

Paige closes her eyes and leans closer to kiss her but Henry smushes her face with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Henry laughs hysterically. Paige takes some of the spaghetti and throws it at Henry. She gets up in anger and walks into the bedroom, with Henry following her and slams the door in his face.

"Honey? Come on. It was a joke. You can't possibly be mad." Henry says as he bangs on the door. Paige orbs in behind Henry and picks up a plate of spaghetti, walks up to Henry and taps him on the shoulder. Henry turns around and Page shoves it in his face.

"Bring it on, Mr. Mitchell!" Paige says as she gestures her fingers for more.

Henry takes some of the spaghetti off his face. "Oh, it's on, Mrs. Mitchell." he says as he chases Paige, picking up the champagne bottle and pops it open and sprays it on Paige as they run around in the apartment laughing and giggling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris come through the front door of the manor. They are all wearing New York Yankees jerseys and hats. Piper and Chris' faces are painted white and blue. They take Wyatt and Chris and place them in the playpen in their bedroom.

"That was fun. We should do it more often." Piper says, "The family bonding, not the trip to New York."

"Well, I think that the boys had fun." Leo says, as he looks at his boys, "Didn't you?"

Wyatt smiles and Chris giggles and they both yawn. Leo and Piper sit on their bed and Piper takes off her hat.

"I can't believe that Chris vanquished his first demon today, all by himself." Piper says.

"I thought he was a warlock." Leo jokes but Piper hits him on his shoulder lightly.

"I guess we have to acknowledge that both of our boys are special powerful boys and both of them are going to be a threat to demons everywhere. We never thought Chris was, and look what happened today." Piper says, "I wonder how Wyatt knew where Chris was in order to orb us to him."

"Well, they are starting to share that brotherly bond and with these boys, that will not be any ordinary bond. He probably sensed his brother in danger and orbed to him." Leo explains.

"They are growing really, really fast and the next thing we know, they would be out chasing demons when we send them to their room." Piper says, "That's scary."

"This is more the reason to take these moments we have with them now and cherish them, because they do grow up quickly. These are going to be one of the wonderful memories we will have of them when there are no more memories to make when they are older." Leo says. Piper looks at Leo and smiles. She watches as her sons are passed out, sleeping. Leo comes out in pajamas and Piper goes and changes,

"Nighty night, my little princes." Piper says as she walks to Leo and kisses him and crawls into the bed. Leo crawls into the bed and looks at his wife.

"Night, Piper."

"Good night, Leo."

Leo flips the switch and the room becomes dark.

END OF EPISODE


	4. Plead the Fatih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an ancestor of the Charmed Ones' life is threatened, the Halliwell sisters must go back in time to save her before their destiny is altered for good.

The location is Salem, Massachusetts and the time is 1806. It's very dark outside and the only source of light hails from the half-shaped moon. It seems peaceful as the crickets can be heard chirping all around. The eerie silence in the town of Salem is broken by angry protests and jeers. A woman, dark haired, looking like a young woman in her mid-twenties runs through the woods with a bundle of blankets clutched to her chest. She runs and looks back to see if she lost them. An angry mob chases her, all of them wielding various weapons such as forks and knives and flaming torches, as clichéd as it could be. The woman arrives at a cottage just outside the village of Salem. She looks at the bundle in her arms and moves the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby girl. She sobs gently as she stares at her daughter. The face of the child glistens in the light of the half moon. She gasps in agony at the actions she's contemplating on taking. She kisses the baby on her forehead and stops in front of the cottage and leaves it on stoop. She turns to run but she cannot seem to find the strength in her legs to move. She turns back and sighs.

"I'm sorry, my dear." she says, "I have no other choice. When the time is right, you shall understand my actions."

She flees the scene but is caught by the villager officials.

"There you are, witch!" he accuses, "We thought the witch hunt died a long time ago with the witch trials from before but you is in companionship with the devil. You shall perish for your association with the devil." He pushes her back as the rest cheers him on.

The villagers watch her dearly as the official pushes her back and cock a shotgun. She flinches and a shot is rings through the air. The sound of the gunshot wakes up a man in the cottage. The man opens his door and comes out with a lighted lantern. He looks around and mutters under his breath. He turns around to head back inside when he hears a baby cooing on his stoop. He turns back around and looks down and picks her up. She begins to cry. The man begins to rock her from side to side and looks around one more time and brings her in. He looks at the blanket that is wrapped around her and there's nothing on it but the triquetra symbol.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The same triquetra symbol is seen on the cover of the Book of Shadows. A demon is standing in the attic screaming as it blows up in front of Piper's eyes. Piper smiles and walks downstairs.

It's Halloween evening and Phoebe and Coop flash into the living room in costume. Phoebe is dressed as Cinderella and Coop is dressed as Prince Charming. Piper, Wyatt and Chris walk down the stairs; all of them in costume as well. Piper is dressed as a queen and Wyatt and Chris are in a cat and mouse costume. Piper clears her throat as she comes down the stairs and she catches Phoebe's attention. Phoebe turns around.

"Oh, wow...you guys look adorable!" Phoebe compliments as she walks to meet Wyatt, Chris and Piper and kisses the boys on the forehead.

"Thank you, Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt answers.

"You're welcome." Phoebe says as she turns to Chris. Chris smiles and gestures for Phoebe to pick him up. Phoebe takes Chris and plays with Chris' tail and mouse ears. She begins to bounce him up and down. She looks at Piper who is smiling at Phoebe playing with Chris.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"Getting his costume." Piper begins, "He wanted to wear his World War II uniform again but I told him that he needs to pick a different thing to wear or else he's cut off..."

"Cut off from what, exactly?" Phoebe says with a smile.

"Wipe that smirk from your face, woman!" Piper says sarcastically.

"You think he would be here soon?" Phoebe asks her again.

"Um, he should be. He left a couple of hours ago. I mean it doesn't take a person more than an hour to find a costume and wear it for a party.  
Besides, Darryl's party starts in a half an hour. He knows that."

"Ok," Phoebe begins, "So where is-"

Her sentence is cut short as Paige orbs in with Henry. She is wearing a scary outfit of a witch, reminiscent of the Wicked Witch of the West doused in green paint, with a warty chin and a fake hooked nose. She has the pointed hat slanted on sitting on her head. Henry on the other hand is wearing a costume that clearly looks like the grim reaper, wearing skeletal gloves and holding a scythe.

"-Paige." Phoebe concludes, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I would think that this was obvious, you know...the wicked witch? Wizard of Oz?" Paige clarifies.

"Right..." Phoebe laughs.

Paige looks at everyone's costumes in disgust. "What is this? Halloween or a kids' party?"

"Technically, it is a Halloween party for little Darryl so..." Piper says.

"You know what I mean. Look around. This is ridiculous. I mean Halloween is supposed to be scary and be about darkness and everything in between. You all look like fairy tales." Paige argues.

"Uh, honey? They are fairy tales...The costumes, that is..." Henry says but Paige looks at him angrily and he shuts up.

"There's nothing wrong with being evil creatures seeing that we have become and vanquished many of them so far. We love you anyway if you were an angel or the devil for Halloween." Piper says.

"Well, I don't think that it matters, let's just have fun." Coop says as he walks to Phoebe.

Leo runs through the front door. He is in a Count Dracula costume, his hair combed and gelled backwards, the collar is standing up and he has the vampire fangs. Piper's jaw drops open. She puts on a fake smile and walks towards him.

"Honey? What the hell is that?" Piper asks through her gritted teeth.

"This was the only costume they had other than one of a knight and I was not planning to walk in chain and armor all night so I chose this." Leo explains, "You like it?"

Piper looks at Leo up and down and then looks at her sisters who are both holding her sons and standing next to their partners with hidden smiles.

"I-uh, I guess its ok." Piper says.

"Thanks, honey." Leo says as he kisses Piper who kisses him back and then flashes a fake smile. "Ok! So who's ready for a party?"

Everyone shouts and they begin to make their way out of the manor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie is still doing her favorite hobby, living in her own world in search for something. She cruises the underworld, constantly stopping and turning around to see if she is being followed. She looks around, trying to find the familiar identifying marks on the rocky walls she was tracking earlier that week. She walks around and breathes a sigh of relief when she recognizes the cave right in front of her, which is filled with darkness. The candles light up and Billie looks around. She gasps when a dark cloaked figure appears in the shadows.

"I knew we would cross paths again," a strange male voice says as Billie turns around nervously. She turns to see the old soothsayer she visited from before, "How may I be of assistance?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sisters chat up a storm with people at Darryl's party. Phoebe walks through the crowd, carrying glasses of wine and walks to her sisters.

"Here you go." She says as she hands one to Paige and then one to Piper.

"Thanks." They both answer. Sheila walks towards them and smiles.

"Hey!" she screams. The sisters turn around and greet her. They hug her and they separate.

"It's been a long time since we've been able to hang out like this, hasn't it?" Sheila says.

"Yeah. I mean, when our lives started to get normal, you move to the East Coast. It got a little hectic around here and you come back when it started to get better." Phoebe says.

"Typical Halliwell year, isn't it?" Sheila jokes. The girls start to laugh.

"It's nice to see that we are all happy and we all have men to keep us happy." Sheila says. The girls nod in agreement.

"Speaking of the guys, where are they?" Piper asks.

"I think that they are in the living room talking." Paige says.

"At least we know that they are not talking about us." Phoebe says.

"More about sports and football guys." Paige says.

Someone yells for Sheila and she looks back at the person then at the sisters.

"I'll be back." She says as she tries to walk through the crowd.

"This is great." Piper says.

"What? What is great?" Phoebe asks.

"All this. The boys are out there playing, we have our men here with us and best of all, there are no demons." Piper says with a smile.

"Your life is almost normal…." Phoebe says.

"So to speak. " Piper says. She looks at Paige who is staring at something absentmindedly. "What's on your mind?"

"Hmmm? Nothing." Paige answers

"Paige?" Piper says suspiciously.

"Fine. I'm worried about Billie." Paige says.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. She hasn't been around lately, always in the underworld, it has me worried." Paige says.

"That's what Billie does. Always cruising in the underworld. We have talked to her until we've become blue in the face. The more we try to stop her, the more determined she becomes in doing it so I say let her go do what she wants." Piper says.

"Even if that comes around to bite us in the ass?" Paige asks.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I'm sure she's fine. Just have fun. " Phoebe says, "Worrying is supposed to be Piper's job, remember?"  
Piper frowns at that comment.

"I hope you're right, Phoebe." Paige says and walks through the crowd.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie stands before the soothsayer and the soothsayer paces back and forth.

"So how long did it take you to find this place?" the soothsayer asks.

"I don't know. Three-to-four weeks? Why did you move your lair from the last place?" Billie asks.

"I can't have everybody find out where my lair lies. Only those who truly want to find me, desperately, can find the clues that will lead them to me."

"So that's what the markings on the walls are? I knew they looked familiar."

"So what brings you here to my lair?" the soothsayer asks.

"Look, I'm here to find out about my past and the future." Billie says, "Can you please help me?"

"Why not ask one of the Charmed Ones for your future?" he asks.

"I can't." Billie sighs.

"You can't because her powers are not reliable." the soothsayer says in reference to Phoebe.

"I know, besides, I believe you would be more efficient in providing me the answers I seek more than the sisters can." Billie says.

"Did you tell them about me?"

"Asking them or telling them about you will get them suspicious." Billie answers.

"Hiding secrets from these witches is not good, Billie."

"It's not hiding secrets, it's withholding certain truths. Besides, I will let them know later. Right now, I need to figure out something."

"Very well," the soothsayer says. He waves his hands and a mirror appears on the wall. The mirror shows different images from the past and then into the future.

"I see nothing of you but something of the Charmed Ones." He predicts. Billie raises her brow and walks towards the mirror but doesn't see what the soothsayer sees,

"What are you talking about?" Billie asks as she leans closer.

"The Charmed Ones are marked for a great change. A mere lower level demon approaches them but a certain action will make him powerful. It is tied to their Book of Shadows." The soothsayer explains.

"A demon is after their Book of Shadows? I must warn them." Billie says.

She runs out of the lair. The soothsayer looks into the mirror and frowns.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wyatt and Chris play with Darryl's youngest son and Piper and Phoebe sit behind them and watch them playing with Lego's. Wyatt gets up and walks runs to Piper.

"Mommy, mommy, look what I made!" Wyatt says.

"That's nice, honey." Piper encourages, "Go on and play with your brother. Help him make one too."

"Ok." Wyatt says and he runs back to the playpen.

Billie runs into the place searching for the Charmed Ones. She finds them and she runs to Phoebe.

"Thank God I found you guys." Billie begins.

"What is it, Billie?" Piper asks. Paige walks towards Piper, Phoebe and Billie who looks worried.

"A demon…" Billie begins but the sisters warn her to whisper.

"A demon is after the Book of Shadows." Billie says.

"That's impossible." Paige says, "Evil can't touch the book."

"But he does this time." Billie answers.

"How do you know that anyway?" Phoebe asks.

"I received a tip," Billie says.

"From a demon in the underworld, I'm guessing?" Piper concludes.

"You could say that," Billie says. Paige looks at her sisters and looks down.

"I told you that Billie will do something to affect all of this." Paige says.

"Let's go." Piper says as she stands up and walks towards the door but stops herself and turns around to see Wyatt and Chris playing. She walks up to Leo.

"Tell Darryl we have some business to take care of. And please watch the boys, ok?" Piper says as she kisses Leo.

"I will and hurry back." Leo says as he watches the girls walk into a bedroom. Blue lights can be seen appearing at the crevices of the closed door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back in the underworld, a demon stands before the soothsayer.

"A great window of opportunity arises to destroy the Charmed Ones. The key to destroying the Charmed Ones is to gain access to their magical tome." The soothsayer says.

"But that thing defends itself from evil." Sen says.

"You just have to try and figure out a way to get the Book. I see the future and you do acquire the Book of Shadows." The soothsayer says. "Just try to take it now, while the sisters' powers are down and are not on guard."

"Why did you summon me to partake in this venture?" he questions, "What do you stand to gain?"

"What every demon hopes to gain with access to the Book of Shadows, great power." the soothsayer explains, "Just do exactly as I ask and I assure you will succeed."

"Very well." Sen smiles and shimmers out of the underworld.

He reappears in the attic of the manor. He approaches the Book of Shadows with extreme caution. He touches the Book and the book glows and releases a bolt of golden energy that sends Sen flying and the book flies off the stand. Sen gets up and groans and decides to try again. This time, a blast hits him from behind and he flies through the window. The sisters and Billie stand at the door and Piper's hands are held out. Paige and Phoebe ran to the window to see if Sen's out there.

"He's gone." Paige says, "For now."

Phoebe and Paige walk from the window and walk towards Piper and Billie.

"Why does he want the Book?" Billie asks.

"What they all want. Our powers." Paige says.

"As long as he's gone…but I know he'll be back." Piper says.

"Well, thank God that the Book protects itself from evil." Phoebe grunts as she picks up the Book.

"How does it do that?" Billie asks.

"Well, it-" Phoebe pauses and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees a fair maiden carrying a baby and leaving her on a doorstep. Then she stands there looking at people standing before her with a shotgun. The lady closes her eyes as the shotgun is fired and Phoebe comes out of the premonition. She looks at her sisters.

"What? What did you see?" Piper asks her.

"I think I just saw an execution." Phoebe answers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo walks into the attic with Coop.

"Where's Henry?" Paige asks.

"He got a page before you called. He said that he'll meet you at home." Leo explains.

"Ok, back to our problem. What are we going to do?" Billie says.

"Excuse me, our problem?" Piper asks.

"Ok, your problem." Billie corrects herself.

"Are you sure that it was not a premonition from the future instead of the past? I mean it is Halloween and people are dressed in costumes." Paige says,

"I'm sure. Besides, I felt and sensed that everything around them were real. The emotions, the time…" Phoebe explains.

"Well, since it was a premonition, it obviously means we are meant to save her." Paige says.

"But yet if it is from the past, how are we supposed to save her without changing the present?" Piper asks.

"The only way to find out is to go to the past. To perhaps find the answers that you all are looking for." Coop says,

Piper looks at Paige and Paige nods.

"Wait, what about the demon?" Leo asks.

"We'll deal with him when we get back." Piper says.

Piper looks at Paige and Paige nods.

"Ingredients and requirements!" Paige cries.

The ingredients and requirements for the spell are orbed onto the table before them. The sisters add the ingredients and open the Book to a page with a time travel spell in it.

"Wait. Doesn't going back in time mean your powers don't work in the past?" Billie asks.

"The spell is worded so that our powers will work in the past." Paige says.

"Powers of the witches rise,  
As we travel through time across the skies.  
Take us where we're destined to be,  
As it will by the Power of Three." The Charmed Ones chant.

The Charmed Ones are surrounded by light as they disappear from sight. Leo, Coop and Billie are left standing in the attic looking at each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sen trashes the lair of the soothsayer with his energyballs. The soothsayer is looking at Sen and smiles.

"You never told me that The Charmed Ones would interfere." He screams.

"You didn't expect it to be handed to you on a silver platter, did you? Let me advise you," the soothsayer begins, " The Charmed Ones are on a journey and it will take some…time for them to get back. This is your moment to try to get the Book." The soothsayer conjures a book and hands it to Sen.

"Very well." Sen says as he calms down and grabs the book. The book flips its pages in his hands and lands on a specific page which garners the reaction of shock. He looks up at the soothsayer.

"Are you sure?" Sen asks.

The soothsayer nods.

"I would hunt you down and kill you if this doesn't work." He shimmers out, leaving the blind soothsayer look to stare at the mirror on the wall.

He shimmers back into his own cave. He opens the book and finds a spell and reads it. A vortex appears and sucks him in. He disappears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Charmed Ones reappear in a cave. Many women surround them and a voice could be heard.

"Um...what th-" Piper says.

"Where the hell are we?" Paige asks as she looks around.

"I thought we were going to land in the forest somewhere, away from prying eyes and whatnot, like last time." Phoebe says as she tries to fix her hair and sees the women approaching her.

"Blessed be." a kind voice is heard from the crowd, "What time do you all come from?" she asks.

"Uh, we come from San Francisco, in the year 2006." Phoebe answers.

The crowd parts and a young woman from the premonition comes through.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"That's the lady from my premonition." Phoebe whispers to her sisters.

"We are-" Piper begins, "We are the daughters of Melinda Warren. We are the Charmed Ones."

The crowd mumbles and they look at the woman.

"If you are truly the daughters of Melinda Warren, then prove it." she challenges.

Piper and Phoebe look at Paige.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." Paige says. She closes her eyes and orbs out of the way. Everyone is stunned and gasps with astonishment. Paige orbs back in.

"A witch with the power to teleport on command? You must be powerful indeed! I'm Faith Standish. That makes us related. Melinda Warren was my great grandmother." Faith introduces.

"It is an honor to find out that the Charmed Ones have graced us with their presence." Faith says.

"No, it's an honor to meet an ancestor." Phoebe says.

"What shall we call you?" Faith asks.

"I'm Phoebe and this is Paige and Piper." Phoebe introduces. A baby begins to cry and one of the women comes back up to Faith and she begins to soothe the child.

"This is my daughter, Grace." Faith says.

"She's so cute! May I hold her?" Piper asks. Faith hands Grace to Piper and the sisters gather around. After a while, one of the women takes Grace and takes her into another room.

"What are all these women doing here?" Paige asks.

"They are witches who help form my coven. Some of them are just witch practitioners. All those who believe and practice the craft are welcome here." Faith explains. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, -" Paige begins but Piper nudges her to warn her about the consequences of changing the future.

"We were sent on a mission to change what was to fix what is." Paige says.

"You have any idea?" Faith asks.

"No." Paige answers

"Ok, I have a meeting with my coven tonight for a wiccan festival. Would you mind joining us? We will be so grateful!" Faith invites.

"Sure. We'll be honored." Phoebe says. Faith walks away. The Charmed Ones look at each other and walk after her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo walks into the attic. "I just put the boys down for a nap." He says.

"What do you think the girls are in for?" Billie asks.

"A fact they never knew until now, at least hopefully." Coop says.

"I hope they do not do anything to alter their history." Leo says.

The Book glows and it flies open to a page. The history of Faith Standish occupies an entire page. Billie and Coop and Leo read it and they look up.

"We have to find a way to warn the sisters about what's to come." Leo says.

"Why? They need to save Faith from her impending doom." Billie says.

"They cant. They risk changing their own futures and children's lives in the process. I just hope they use common sense, to realize what is at stake here, their lives." Leo elaborates

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Charmed Ones chat among themselves as they follow Faith into a room.

"How much time do we have to save her?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, I will take a wild guess and say midnight?" Piper says.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sit down with Faith. Faith pulls out the Book of Shadows. It is very thin.

"Wow." Phoebe says.

"What? What is it?" Faith asks.

"I still can't believe that the Book was ever this thin." Phoebe says.

"Well, it is an extension of us and it grows with every generation born to handle its knowledge." Faith says. She looks at the Book and then looks at Phoebe and Piper.

"What powers do you two possess?" she asks.

"I have the power to freeze and cause minor explosions and Phoebe has the powers of premonition and empathy." Piper explains.

"That's wonderful. What powerful witches indeed." Faith says with pride. Paige takes the Book and looks through it. She comes across the spell to travel back in time.

"This is the same spell we used to come back in time." Paige says. Faith looks at them and smiles.

"I wrote that spell. I used the spell to go back in time to ask for the aid of Melinda Warren." Faith says, "She told me that she foresaw the Charmed Ones in the past so I had to reword it to fit the power of three."

"Faith?" Phoebe says, "How old is little Grace?"

"Oh, Grace is six and a half months old." Faith says, She picks up Grace and rocks her from side to side. "She's so beautiful and I plan to teach her everything about her history and her destiny."

The sisters put on a sad look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Faith asks.

Piper and Paige look at Phoebe and give her a warning look.

"Its just that-" Phoebe begins but she is interrupted by one of the girls calling for Faith. Faith stands up and looks at the sisters.

"Excuse me. I shall be right back." She says as she walks away.

"We can't tell her the truth, Phoebe." Paige says.

"We can't risk changing the past or we will change our future. If she finds out that we came to warn her of her execution, we're screwed." Piper adds.

"Then why did I get a premonition of her death?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe there's another method to the madness?" Paige says.

"There must be something else we are supposed to learn about ourselves that happens now in this time. We just have to find out what it is without interfering with history." Piper says.

Faith walks back in. She looks at the sisters who flash her fake smiles and she sits amongst them.

"Forgive me. I had other duties to attend to. Where were we?" Faith asks.

"Teaching Grace everything you know?" Phoebe reminds her.

"Oh, yes. She's going to grow up to be a very powerful good witch, that little one." Faith says as she looks at her daughter. They hear a noise outside. They stand up and look outside.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"It sounds like it came from over there." Paige says pointing at a house across the forest but clearly visible.

"Who lives there?" Phoebe asks.

"That's the Masons. They are so nice and they are the best neighbors a person can have and they soak their children in the purest light one can ever give. " Faith says, "They are the most trustworthy and respected people in this town."

A demon shimmers into the cave. He is looking down and the shadow hides his identity. Faith points her finger at him and sends him flying to the wall. He gets up and his face is revealed.

"Hey, isn't this the same demon we ought before we came here?" Paige asks.

"Yeah…" Piper says as she thrusts her hands forth and blows him up against the wall. He looks up and sees the Book next to him. Faith throws him against the wall with her telekinesis and Sen shimmers out.

"Damn it!" Piper cries in anger.

"This demon has been after the Book for years and I have been able to fend him off," Faith says, "I need to find a way to keep the Book out of danger." Faith takes the Book and hands Grace to Phoebe and heads to another room. Phoebe follows Faith.

"For years? This demon came back in time with us. Maybe this is what we're supposed to be stopping. The demon attacking Faith, not us stopping her death." Paige says.

"Well, we have to figure out a way to stop him before he does." Piper says, "I'll go and let Phoebe know."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe sits in a room, playing with little Grace. She puts her down to sleep and walks on her way to the coven central when she over hears some of the coven members chatting.

"So you told the town official that she's a witch?" one woman asks.

"Yes. They decided to come after her at midnight. She will get executed but before then, we can extract her powers for ourselves. But we need the Book of Shadows to accomplish this deed…"

"But what of the three witches who arrived here tonight?" another woman asks.

"We have to find a way to do this without interference from them both." the first woman states.

Phoebe runs back to her sisters.

"Piper, Paige!" Phoebe calls.

Piper comes out. "Shush, Faith needs to concentrate before the meeting. Paige and I have an idea that may explain why we were meant to be here."

"Well, that can wait. Those backstabbing bitches are going to get Faith killed." Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Faith's coven …they are trying to get her killed to get her powers and we have to save her." Phoebe says.

"Get Paige and fill her in. We have to come up with a plan to stop these evil witches before they go through with it."

"Well, the town council already knows that she's a witch." Phoebe says as she looks at her watch, "It's 8:45 p.m., which means that its 11:45 here right now in the East Coast."

"Ok, let's do this." Piper says but she is hit from behind as she falls face forward, knocked out cold. Phoebe turns around to be knocked out by one of the coven witches without a moment to react. They drag the sisters' bodies into a room where Paige's body was already there tied up lying unconsciously. The ladies slam the doors shut.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Faith sits in the center of her coven teaching her student witches. She opens her Book and continues to teach when she hears a bang in the door.

"FAITH STANDISH! Open the door! Town officials!" they cry.

Faith stands up, "What is going on?" she asks.

"Come, my dear, follow us to help you flee." One of the women states.

"Flee? Why do I need to flee? What's going on?" Faith asks.

"You have less than one minute before we break down this door and arrest you, witch!" the manly voice is heard saying on the other side of the door.

"Witch?! How'd they-"

Another one of them comes with Grace bundled up and hands her to Faith. The officials continue to bang on the door.

"Wait, where are the sisters? Piper, Paige and Phoebe?" Faith asks.

"We don't know. We will try to save them too but you have to save yourself, Faith." one of the coven witches states, "Follow me."

Faith looks at her fellow witches and they help her sneak out the back door. As Faith leaves, the witches begin to chuckle and smile and Sen shimmers in between them.

"Where's the witch?" he asks.

"Gone. And took her daughter with her." One of the women says.

"What about the officials?" Sen asks.

"Chasing after her as we speak." The head witch says.

"Why do we need to make the officials execute her if I can do that myself?" Sen says as he forms an energyball. He smiles and shimmers out.  
The women look at each other in confusion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the dark room with the Charmed Ones tied up, low moans and groans can be heard as Paige begins to wake up and Piper and Phoebe gains consciousness also. Paige looks at her sisters and hits Phoebe's legs urging her to wake up.

"Phoebe! Piper! Wake up!" Paige yells. Phoebe groans and Piper joins her groaning as well. Piper sits up and Phoebe sits up.

"What happened?" Piper asks,

"The coven witches are trying to get us out of the way to kill Faith. We can't let that happen." Paige says.

"We're way ahead of you there." Piper says as she tries to move her arms but realizes that they are tied down.

"Uh, Paige?" Piper begins, "Do you think that you can, you know, orb us out of this?"

"Can't you blast the ropes?" Paige asks.

"Yeah but I have to loosen them on my hands first and I can't right now." Piper explains.

Paige sighs and closes her eyes. The ropes glow and they orb from her hands and her feet and orbs beside her. Paige breathes a sigh of relief and smiles and stands up. She stands up and raises her hands and closes her eyes.

"Orb away!" Paige yells as the ropes orb off of the sisters and onto the floor.

"Ok, we have a lot of work to do. We have to find her." Phoebe says.

"How?" Paige says.

"Paige can sense her and since she's our ancestor, that should make it even easier right?" Phoebe explains.

"Ok, I guess I'll try." Paige says. She holds her sisters' hands and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and orbs out of the room with her sisters.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Faith is running through the woods clutching Grace to her chest. She runs and looks back to see if she lost the crowd. An angry mob chases her, all of them wielding various weapons such as forks and knives and flaming torches. Faith arrives at the Masons' house. She looks at Grace in her arms as tears roll down her face. She kisses the baby on her forehead and stops in front of the cottage and leaves it on stoop.

"I'm sorry, my dear." she says, "I have no other choice. When the time is right, you shall understand my actions."

Just as she is turns around to leave, Sen shimmers in front of her. Faith stands her ground.

"You again!" Faith says.

"Yes, me again. And I'll make sure that I take the pleasure to vanquish you." He says as he hurls and energyball at Faith. Faith raises her hand to deflect it and the energyball is sent back at Sen but he shimmers out and reappears behind Faith and stabs her. Faith lets out a dying gasp and she drops onto the floor. The Charmed Ones orb in to see Faith fall to the floor, dead.

"No!" Piper yells as she runs to the dead body. Sen smiles and shimmers out.

"Paige!" Phoebe points to the body as Paige rushes to Faith's body. The noise from the angry mob draws near.

"We gotta go, orb us out of here Paige."

Paige grabs Piper's hand and places the other on Faith's body. Piper grabs Phoebe's hand and they orb out of sight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sisters orb into a nearby cottage, cast in complete darkness as the blue and white lights from Paige's orbs fade. Paige waves her hands in the air and golden orbs of light materialize in the air. Paige immediately attempts to heal Faith.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. This is the only place in the whole area that didn't have someone living in it." Paige answers.

"Is it working?" Piper asks.

Paige doesn't answer. She continues to attempt to heal Faith but to no avail. She withdraws her hands in disappointment as she stands up. She looks up to her sisters with tears in her eyes. Piper kneels down and places her head on Faith's chest as she begins to sob quietly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the present, the triquetra on the Book of Shadows glows and the light fades away. It still lies on the podium and the guys and Billie are talking in the attic. Sen shimmers in and grabs the book. He looks at everyone with shock all over their faces and shimmers out with that familiar sinister smile.

"Uh-oh" Billie gasps as she looks at Coop.

Coop looks at Leo and Leo looking straight ahead at the spot where the Book of Shadows used to lie whispers to himself, "Oh, no."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo sits down with his hands folded under his chin and Coop and Billie pace back and forth. Henry walks into the attic.

"I came as soon as I could." He says, "Did I miss anything?"

Leo points to the empty podium. "The Book has been stolen."

"Is that bad?" Henry asks and Coop chuckles at his remark.

"A demon took the Book of Shadows and you ask if that's bad?" Billie panics.

"Paige told me that evil cannot touch that…" Henry says.

"Exactly." Billie says.

"Then how was a demon able to take the book?" Coop asks.

"The girls must have done something in the past to change the future." Leo answers, "We have to warn them."

"How? How are we going to warn them? Where are they?" Henry asks.

"In 1806." Billie says, "I think I can project us back through time."

"No, you stay here, Coop and I will go back in time with his ring." Leo suggests, "I need you to watch my boys."

Billie sighs and sits, "I can't take care of them myself."

"I'll be here to keep you company." Henry offers, "We've got this, Leo. Go save our women."

Billie smiles and nods towards Leo and Coop.

Coop and Leo step back and disappear in a flash of pink light.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe and Paige look on as Piper mourns Faith's death. Paige wants to comfort Piper but Phoebe holds her back.

"Uh, Paige, do you think you can orb us and Faith to her cave?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Paige says softly. Paige holds Phoebe and Piper's hands who is holding Faith 's hand also. Nothing happens.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I can't orb."

"You just orbed us here. What do you mean?" Piper asks between sobs.

"I can't orb, you try. Blow up something." Paige suggests.

Piper tries to blow or freeze things. "My powers are not working."

"I can't sense anyone's emotions." Phoebe adds.

"How is this possible?" Piper asks.

"You lost your powers." A familiar voice says through the air but no where to be seen. Piper looks up.

"Leo?" she calls. Leo and Coop flash beside them.

"You lost your powers. Sen got the Book of Shadows and probably took your powers." Coop explains. "You must go back in time to save her from the demon."

"And the officials, right?" Piper adds.

"She's meant to die by the official, Piper, or our lives will be changed in the future." Leo explains.

"Then why did I have the premonition of officials killing her? I thought I was supposed to save her from them." Phoebe says.

"Well, I'm guessing you received your premonition to show you how she is supposed to die, by the official, not by the demon." Leo says.

"So what, she's still supposed to die?" Piper asks. Leo nods. Piper rolls her eyes and folds her arms and walks away to the other side of the room.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Phoebe asks.

"By going back in time." Coop answers.

"How are we supposed to get back in time? We have no powers to use in the present...well, past. Whatever." Paige asks.

Coop hands the ring to Phoebe and kisses her on her forehead.

"Use it. When you're done, bring it back to me in the present…" Coop says. He stands next to Leo.

"Wait. What are we supposed to do when we save Faith?" Piper asks.

"Make sure the demon doesn't kill her. Now point the ring at us and will us to the future." Coop says. Phoebe points the ring in the direction of Coop and Leo and a pink beam emerges from it and hits Leo and Coop they both disappear. Piper wipes her tears and stands next to Paige and Phoebe joins hands with them and they disappear.

Taking a deep breath, Piper brushes the hair from her eyes.

"We've got work to do." Piper says in a deep and serious tone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Coop and Leo appear into the attic. Billie and Henry look at each other and then at Leo and Coop.

"Wow, that was fast. You guys were gone for a second...literally." Billie says.

"So, do you think it worked? You know, the sisters getting their powers back? By warning them?" Coop asks Leo.

"Well-" as Leo begins his sentence, Sen orbs in behind Henry. Henry drops onto the floor behind the couch and Billie does the same.

"I guess that makes it a no?" Billie says sarcastically. Sen thrusts his hands forth to blow up the couch the guys are Billie are trapped under. Leo finally hits the deck with Coop.

"What do we do now?" Henry asks.

"Fend him off hoping the sisters will fix this as soon as possible." Leo says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the past, Piper and Paige walk next to Phoebe. Phoebe and Piper and Paige look at Faith's body, which is covered up with a blanket. Phoebe closes her eyes and a pink beam emerges from the ring and surrounds The Charmed Ones. They reappear in the same spot. Phoebe opens her eyes.

"Did it work?" Paige asks. The sisters look around. They hear voices from the next room. They open the door and look out to see themselves talking to Faith….

"I still can't believe that the Book was ever this thin." Past Phoebe says.

"Well, it is an extension of us and it grows with every generation born to handle its knowledge." Past Faith says. She looks at the Book and then looks at Past Phoebe and Past Piper.

"What powers do you two possess?" she asks.

"I have the power to freeze and cause minor explosions and Phoebe has the powers of premonition and empathy." Past Piper explains.

"That's wonderful. What powerful witches indeed." Past Faith says with pride. Past Paige takes the Book and looks through it. She comes across the spell to travel back in time.

The present Charmed Ones look at each other.

"It worked." Present Piper says.

"We just have to figure out a way to enter at the right time." Phoebe says.

"Excuse me. I shall be right back." Past Faith says as she walks away.

"Ok, now!" Piper says. They walk in as Faith walks out.

The present sisters walk into the room and the past Charmed Ones stand up.

"What the hell is this?" Past Piper asks as she raises her hands to blow them up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Present Piper stops her, "We're you, from the future."

"Yeah, well, we're from the future too." Past Paige says.

"I know…I mean like, three hours from now future." Present Phoebe explains.

Piper raises her hands to blow them up again. "I don't believe this."

"Wait. Ok, how about we prove it to you?" Present Phoebe asks. The past Charmed Ones fold their arms and look at them.

"Ok, Piper," Phoebe says as she steps forward, "Remember when we were kids, we snuck out of the house to go to that Pat Benatar concert when Grams said no. You said that showed you how it felt to break the rules once in a while…I guess that's how you acquired the tendency to break the rules with the Elders." Phoebe says as she smiles. Present Piper smiles also.

"And Piper, you planned to dress up as an evil zombie but you didn't because you felt that you wanted to raise your sons in goodness and not portray the things that you don't want your sons to become. That's why you wanted everyone dressed up in good creatures costume." Present Piper says.

"You did?" Both the Phoebes and Paiges as they look at their respective Pipers.

"Ok!" Past Piper says as her eyes widen. "We believe you. So what happened that made you come back in time?"

"The demon, Sen kills Faith when Faith is not supposed to die by any one's hand by the official." Present Paige says.

"What official?" Past Piper asks.

"Faith is supposed to die because of the officials but the future is changed when the demon kills her himself. He gets the Book and we lose our powers." Present Phoebe explains, "The premonition that we had, was to know how she is really supposed to die, not to prevent her from getting shot."

"Oh, my God. What are we supposed to do?" Past Piper asks. Just then, they hear Faith approaching as she talks to someone outside.

The present Charmed Ones fade into their past selves. The Charmed Ones sit down and Faith enters. She looks at the sisters who flash her fake smiles and she sits amongst them.

"Forgive me. I had other duties to attend to. Where were we?" Faith asks.

"Um…we were about to tell you that you're in great danger. That's why we're here." Piper says,

"What kind of danger?" Faith asks.

They hear a noise outside. They stand up and look outside.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"It sounds like it came from over there." Paige says pointing at a house across the forest but clearly visible.

"That's the Masons. They are so nice and they are the best neighbors a person can have and they soak their children in the purest light one can ever give. " Faith says, "They are the most trustworthy and respected people in this town."

A demon shimmers into the cave. He is looking down and the shadow hides his identity. Faith points her finger at him and sends him flying to the wall. He gets up and his face is revealed.

"Oh, boy." Piper says as she thrusts her hands forth and blows him up against the wall. He looks up and sees the Book next to him. Faith throws him against the wall with her telekinesis and Sen shimmers out.

"That's the danger, Faith. He kills you and our future is changed forever because when he kills you, he gets the Book and we lose our powers." Paige explains.

"Dear God." Faith says as she sits down. "What am I going to do?"

"We have a plan but we got to make sure that it goes according to plan." Phoebe says and they look at Faith who swallows a lump down her throat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the present, Billie and Coop fall down onto the floor and Leo and Henry do the same. Henry pulls out a gun and begins to shoot at Sen. Sen waves his hands and the bullets freeze in mid-air.

"You really think that this can stop me? You foolish mortal." Sen says, "Gun!" he calls. The gun orbs from Henry's hands and into Sen's. Sen smiles and throws the gun aside. Henry's eyes widen and Sen raises his hands to blow him up and Leo pushes Henry out of the way as the blast hits the bookshelf from behind.

"Really? A gun?" Billie criticizes.

"It's my superpower!" he shrugs.

"Ok, the sisters need to hurry!" Coop says out of frustration.

-x-x-x-

In the past, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Faith stand behind the door of the coven central. They listen to the conversation of the other women.

"So you told the officer that she's a witch?" one woman asks.

"Yes. They decided to come after her at midnight. She will get executed but before then, we can extract her powers for ourselves. But we need the Book of Shadows to accomplish this deed…."

The girls step aside.

"What's the plan?" Paige asks.

"The plan is that they do not knock us unconscious." Piper says.

"Ok. We just have to catch them trying to get us out of the way." Phoebe says. Just then the girls come from behind Paige and Phoebe and Piper freezes the room.

"What?" Phoebe asks. Piper gestures Phoebe and Paige to look behind them. They turn around to see the women about to attack. Faith comes out and sends them flying into the wall. They are knocked unconscious.

"Wow, how the tables have turned." Phoebe says.

The town officials bang on the door. "FAITH STANDISH! Open the door! Town officials!" they cry.

Faith stands up, "What is going on?" she asks.

"The officials have come to get you." Piper says, "your coven witches told them that you're a witch."

The officials continue to bang on the door. Faith runs to the room and comes back with the Book of Shadows.

"Uh, Faith. What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I figured out a way to save ourselves." She says. She places her hands on the Book of Shadows and she begins to glow. A golden glow surrounds her and it comes from her and enters the book. The triquetra glows and returns back to the normal color.

"I was thinking about what you guys said. I blessed the book with my powers so that it can protect itself from evil beings." Faith says. "The book will get stronger with every witch using this book."

The sisters look at each other and smile. They look at Faith and their smile disappears.

"Oh, don't mourn me." Faith begins, "I'm merely sacrificing myself for my daughters and I don't mean just Grace. Melinda Warren did it for us and I'm doing it for you. As long as you have the Book, you'll always have me to be your guide."

They all hug and Faith steps back. Faith wipes her tears and the sisters do the same. She walks into the room and picks up Grace and wraps her in a bundle of blankets with the triquetra symbol. She looks at the Charmed Ones once more.

"Be safe. Blessed be, my daughters!" she cries and she leaves the room. The sisters look at each other and Paige holds their hands and orbs out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Faith is running through the woods clutching Grace to her chest. She runs and looks back to see if she lost the crowd. An angry mob chases her, all of them wielding weapons such as forks and knives and flaming torches. Faith arrives at the Masons' house. She looks at Grace in her arms as tears roll down her face. She kisses the baby on her forehead and stops in front of the cottage and leaves it on stoop.

"I'm sorry, my dear." she says, "I have no other choice. When the time is right, you shall understand my actions."  
She flees the scene but is caught by the villager officials.

"There you are, witch!" he accuses, "We thought the witch hunt died a long time ago with the witch trials from before but you is in companionship with the devil. You shall perish for your treachery." He pushes her back as the rest cheers him on.

The Charmed Ones orb in behind the Masons' cottage and they listen as the villagers cheer. They hear the shotgun cock, the gun fired and a thud. They close their eyes. The villagers leave the scene and take Faith's body with them. The Charmed Ones come to the front of the cottage. A man opens his door and comes out with a lighted lantern. He looks around and sees a baby cooing on his stoop. He looks down and picks her up. She begins to cry.

The sisters walk up to him. "Raise her well." Paige says. The man looks up and Paige's eyes widen. The man's face is revealed and he looks exactly like an older version of Henry.

"I shall." He says, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"No." Paige chuckles. "Not yet."

The man begins to rock her from side to side and looks around one more time and brings her in. He looks at the blanket that is wrapped around her and there's nothing on it but the triquetra symbol. A pink light surrounds the Charmed Ones step back and then they disappear from the past.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo and Coop dive out of the way as Sen blasts the couch and the feathers and cotton fly all over the place. They land next to Billie and Henry.

"Ok, we're officially running out of places to hide." Billie says.

"We're losing hope." Coop says.

"All hope is not lost. Just wait until the sisters come back." Leo says.

"And when is that?" Henry says as he panics.

"Couch!" Sen calls and the couch orbs out of the way and leaving them unprotected. "Get ready to die."

The room glows with a pink light and the Charmed Ones appear. The Book of Shadows begins to glow in a golden color. The powers rise out of Sen and enter The Charmed Ones. Sen thrusts his hands and nothing happens.

"Looking for this?" Piper asks as she blasts him. He flies back and hits the floor.

"He who tried to take our tome,  
Shall perish in the fire in the midst of our home!" The Charmed Ones chant as the ground opens up beneath Sen and sucks him in.

He screams and the ground swallows him. Henry, Leo, Coop and Billie get up and walk to the sisters.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Billie comments.

"Well, we had to alter some things to get us right on track. We saved the Warren line but at the cost of sacrificing Faith." Piper says.  
Paige and Henry begin to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asks as she walks to Coop and hands the ring to him.

"Out. Halloween is not over yet. You want me to pick up the boys to Darryl's party?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, you might as well let them change into some gruesome costumes as well." Piper says and Paige grins at her and leaves with Henry. Phoebe holds onto Coop and Coop flashes them out.

"We have the house to ourselves, what should we do?" Piper asks.

"I have a few ideas in mind but I think it would involve a change in costume." Leo says as he holds Piper close to him.

"Oh, Leo, you sleaze!" Piper says.

Leo picks Piper up and runs out of the attic and Piper's giggling could be heard as they travel down the stairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Coop and Phoebe sit in a car.

"Come on, Phoebe. Do this with me." Coop says.

"No. No…I can't do this." Phoebe says,

"This is my first time doing this kind of thing. Please be the first one I have to share this special moment with." Coop says.

"But I did this when I was younger and I don't think it is ethical to do this here." Phoebe says.

Coop puts on a sad puppy dog face and Phoebe looks down and smiles.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this." Phoebe says. A second later, the doorbell rings, someone answers the door to reveal Phoebe and Coop standing at the front door.

"Trick-or-treat!" Phoebe and Coop say. The old lady who answers the door drops a few candy bars in their lantern and closes the door, wishing them a Happy Halloween.

"I can't believe I just did that." Phoebe says,

"Well this is our first holiday together so we might as well have fun, right?" Coop says.

"Right." Phoebe answers. They walk down the street and Phoebe stares at Coop with a smile. Coop looks at Phoebe.

"What?" Coop asks.

"Nothing." Phoebe says and they hold hands and walk down the street.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Sun rises over the horizon as the rays erase the shadows of the dawn. The sun's rays pierce through the stained windows of the Halliwell Manor.

Piper stands in the attic with the Book of Shadows open. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Here goes nothing," she says.

"Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee and cross now the great divide."   
Golden swirls of light appear in a circle of lit candles and Faith appears. She smiles.

"Piper." She says calmly.

"Well, I just wanted to see you. You know, just to make sure that…"

"That was not the reason why you summoned me, is it?" Faith says.

"No. I just felt that It was not fair that you did not get to raise your daughter and-"

"And you don't want that to happen to you. Leave your boys here." Faith finishes her sentence.

"Yeah." Piper says.

"Everything happens for a reason. We all have different destinies. Mine was to die and the Masons took good care of Grace otherwise you would not be here talking to me. You on the other hand, are not meant to leave your family. I believe your mother already had this conversation with you." Faith says.

"I know but I guess I just need a constant reminder that I am different from any other Warren witch." Piper states.

"Just remember this. Whenever the book flips its pages or protects itself from the path of evil, remember me." Faith says with a wink, "Your grandmother and your sister, Prue are not the only ones who do that from time to time, you know."

"Be safe, my daughter!" Faith says as she holds out her hands and closes her eyes. The golden swirls appear again and Faith disappears.

Piper smiles and looks into the air. She walks out of the attic. The book, which is still left open, flips its pages and closes. The triquetra on the cover of the book glows once more and fades back into its normal color.

END OF EPISODE.


	5. As Cold As Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an ancient demon preying on unsuspecting men, the Charmed Ones struggle to figure out a way to stop this evil when one of their own is attacked.

**9x05: As Cold As Stone**

It is at night in San Francisco. Phoebe and Coop are on the dock on a romantic date. Coop looks deeply into Phoebe's eyes and she does the same. They sip a drink from the same glass.

"So you're telling me you have never seen 'Kill It Before It Dies'?" Phoebe asks.

"No, I haven't. All I know is that it is your favorite movie, although I don't see the romance with a title like that." Coop says.

"If you watch it, you'll see what I mean." Phoebe says, "The title is just a little bit of misdirection."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Coop says with a smile.

Phoebe looks down and Coop touches her hand. She smiles.

"What is it?" Coop asks.

"Well, it's nice to know that I can finally have this moment to share with someone. To share it with you." Phoebe says.

"I love you…" Coop mutters to Phoebe. Phoebe looks at him and plants a kiss.

"Ok, what was that for?" Coop asks.

"A reply to your statement…just put mine in action more than words…" Phoebe answers.

"Well, I would love to her you say it though…" Coop suggests.

"Ok…" Phoebe says as she takes a deep breath. "I lo-…." Her sentence is cut short by the chiming of the clock. She takes her cell phone out and looks at the time.

"Oh, my God…" she says as she gets up. She takes her coat and plants a kiss on Coop's lips. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I got to go. I'll call you later, ok?"

"But I-"

"I'll see you later, ok? I promise." Phoebe says as she gathers her things.

Phoebe waves at Coop and walks out of the room. Coop looks at the direction Phoebe just exited and he sighs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The port of San Francisco can be seen as its clock chimes loudly as the minute hand strikes midnight. At the port, there are three security guards unloading a huge stock from the ships. One specific box is labeled, "Fragile, Handle with Care". The guys lift it up and set it on the floor.

"Boy, this thing sure is heavy. I wonder what's inside." one of them says.

"A statue from the museum in Greece, of a beautiful woman." another one of them reads from the paperwork, "A _naked_ beautiful woman."

"Don't tell me that you are going to try to see what this statue looks like. I mean, it is a freaking statue," the first guy says.

"So? We are not hurting anyone. We are just looking at the statue. I mean what are we going to do with a naked statue?" the second one says.

"Yeah," the first guy says again, "I mean, lighten up, Tony."

Tony sighs and looks down. The other two guys jump in excitement and try to crack the crater open. The first guy wolf whistles.

"Get a load of this, Drew." he says. Drew and Tony walk over.

"She's beautiful." Tony says.

"This is the closest you are ever going to get to seeing a woman naked." the first guy jokes.

"Shut up, Steve." Tony snaps. "Who sculptured this again?"

"Who cares? Some dead guy but all I know is that he did mankind some good with this one." Drew says.

There is a noise heard from the inside of the port and they all turn around.

"What was that?" Tony asks.

"I don't know. Go check to find out." Steve suggests. Tony looks back and then at Steve and Drew.

"What? You scared?" Steve asks.

"No..." Tony defends.

"Then go. There's nothing to be scared of, little brother." Steve says.

Tony takes a deep breath and walks inside, searching around. He turns on his flashlight.

"Jeez, what a scaredy cat." Steve says and Drew laughs.

"I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be back." Drew says as he backs away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure." Steve says as he waves his hands at Drew dismissively without taking his eyes off the statue. Drew leaves but as he leaves, he bumps into a table and falls to the floor. Steve turns around and laughs. As he laughs, the statue can be seen from behind. A small snake pierces through the head of the statue and the rubble of rocks fall to the floor. Drew gets up and walks away without looking back. Steve, who continues to laugh, turns around to face the statue and his smile disappears quickly. He screams and his scream echoes through the port. Drew and Tony hear it and they return to where the statue once stood. There is nothing but a heap of rocks piled up where the statue stood.

"Hey, where's the statue?" Tony asks.

"I don't know. Where's Steve?" Drew asks. Drew backs up and he trips over something. Tony turns around and his eyes widen.

"What's with me tripping and falling today?" Drew says. He stands up and brushes himself off and looks at Tony. "What's the problem? What are you looking at?"

Tony doesn't say a word. Drew turns around to see a stone cold frozen Steve, turned into a statue, lying on the floor.

"What the-" Drew says as he begins to panic.

"Let's try to call the cops." Tony says as he runs back inside. Drew walks closer to Steve, kneels and touches his hand. He quickly withdraws his hand and stands up. He begins to hear hisses from a distance. He peeks over his shoulder.

"Tony?"

There is no answer. The hisses get louder and closer. He sees a shadow behind him, a shadow of a woman. Drew stands up and turns around.

"Oh, my God!" he whispers.

A woman stands before him but stands in the shadows. Her eyes glow silver and Drew is turned into stone. Tony walks out of the port to find the woman standing before Drew.

"I called the c-" he says but sees that Drew has been turned to stone. He backs up and runs away. The woman stares at the direction that Tony ran and a puff of smoke surrounds her and she disappears.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.  
_   
**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Three days later, the manor can be seen and Piper sits in the living room, watching the news about the statues on television. Wyatt and Chris are playing on a blanket beside her with Leo reading a newspaper in the chair behind the boys. Chris picks up his teddy bear and Wyatt orbs the bear from Chris. As it orbs in mid-air, Chris raises his hand and points at the bear, which telekinetically flings back to him. Wyatt frowns and orbs a cube at Chris and it hits his head. Chris orbs a toy hammer lying beside Wyatt and as it floats in the air, Piper sees and he takes the hammer from mid-air. He looks at Wyatt.

"Wyatt? Be nice to your brother." Piper says. Wyatt looks at Piper.

"It wasn't me, mommy. It was him." He points to Chris but Piper gives Wyatt a scowl. Wyatt folds his arms and looks at his brother angrily. Chris just smiles and giggles. Paige walks orbs into the manor.

"Hi, everyone!" she yells but Piper waves her hands at her to tell her to keep it down. Leo continues to read his newspaper while the boys fight over toys. Paige clears her throat very loudly and Piper shuts of the television.

"What?" Piper asks.

"I thought it would be nice to be noticed or maybe say hi to your little sister?" Paige says.

"Well, if you showed up around here for more often than once every month, I think you would be getting the 'hi's' that you ask for." Piper says as she stands up and picks up some of the toys the boys were playing with.

"Ok. That's an exaggeration. I haven't been gone for that long." Paige says.

Wyatt gets up and runs to Paige and hugs her.

"Hi, Auntie Paige! I missed you!" Wyatt says. Paige bends down to hug him and looks up at Piper who is smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"Ok. Point proven." Paige says as she picks up Wyatt. "How have you been, little buddy?"

"Chris is taking my toys!" Wyatt claims.

"Now, Wyatt, what did I tell you about lying?" Piper asks him in a low tone.

"Come on, Piper, you know that Chris can be tricky sometimes. You remember when he came from the future and he tricked us all the time?" Paige says.

"Yeah, but that was a 22-year old Chris, not a baby Chris who is just two and a half." Piper answers.

Leo looks up at the sisters. "Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to read."

"Ok, don't you see me standing here?" Paige asks.

"It will be nice to see you more often but still…" Leo says as he raises his newspaper, "I'm trying to read."

"I haven't been that absent!" Paige says once more.

"So you say." Piper says as she picks up Chris and walks towards the kitchen. Paige follows her.

"Do you even do that to Phoebe?" Paige asks Piper who continues to walk and sets Chris on the toddler's chair.

"Uh, Phoebe rarely misses dinner. The only time she does miss dinner is when she's on a date with Coop. Speaking of spouses, where's Henry?"

"He went to the East Coast for a couple of days, Something about a meeting of the probation officers of the West Coast and he was selected to represent the West Coast of the country." Paige explains.

"Good for him." Piper says as she begins to feed Chris.

Phoebe walks in and walks towards the coffeepot. She pours herself a cup and turns around to talk to Piper but then sees Paige.

"Hello, stranger! Long time, no see." Phoebe says to Paige.

"I haven't been gone that much!" Paige exclaims.

"If you say so." Phoebe says as she sits down next to Chris's chair. Piper just snickers at the comment. Paige just stares at Phoebe and then at Piper.

"So what's with the long face?" Piper asks, "Had that dream again?"

"Dream? What dream?" Paige asks.

"I think it is best if you don't say anything at this point because anything you say just proves my point and makes you another liar besides Wyatt." Piper says. Phoebe smiles and rolls her eyes. Paige just puts her hands upon her lips and sits and listens.

"Ok, I had a dream of past people that I used to love. In the dream, I saw Anton, Cole, Jason, Drake and then I saw Coop but then they were frozen." Phoebe explains.

"Wait. They froze? What you mean froze?" Paige asks.

"They froze like my type of freezing or like ice-frozen?" Piper asks.

"Door number two." Phoebe answers.

"What do you think that means?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking. But then, with every dream, it feels real. Like the night before, everyone was frozen except Anton and then now, it was Cole and Anton, unfrozen." Phoebe says.

"It feels real?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. It felt more like a premonition than a nightmare but then, everyone except Coop are not around anymore." Phoebe says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Speaking of you and Coop, how are things going?" Paige asks. She glares at Piper and Piper, who is about to say something stops and looks at Paige with a smirk.

"Good. Good. I mean it's ok." Phoebe says. Her sisters just give her blank stares.

"Ok. It's not. He is always around and he is too…clingy." Phoebe explains.

"Clingy? I thought you were wanted guys who were geographically desirable." Piper says.

"Look at her history. Cole, Drake, Jason…They were always almost never around. Just seen once in a while." Paige says.

"Well, I like Coop a lot, don't get me wrong but…he said that he loved me last night." Phoebe says. Piper and Paige squeal in excitement.

"Well, he said it many times before, I just never gave him the reply back." Phoebe adds.

"You just gave yourself away. You _like_ him very much?" Paige says.

"I'm just not in the exact same place as he is emotionally. He has been in love with me from the beginning, I'm gradually getting there." Phoebe explains.

"I think you need to seek professional help." Piper suggests. Paige laughs at the suggestion. Piper glares at her. Paige stops laughing.

"Oh, wait. You were serious?" Paige asks.

"Ok, enough about Coop. How about my dreams?" Phoebe asks.

"The only link I can see is that the men from your dreams are of Phoebe's past or past life. Men of your love life. You just have to figure out what the connection is." Piper says.

"You really think that talking to a mortal shrink is going to help me?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, sometimes mortals can provide answers to magical problems we are not aware of." Paige says, "It wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"Yeah, I guess…" Phoebe mumbles with uncertainty. "But what if it has to do with magic more than normal things?"

"Then speak in euphemisms if you have to." Piper says. She wipes the food off of Chris and picks him up.

"Ok…" Phoebe says. She looks at Paige. "Where's Henry?

"Convention, representing entire West Coast." Piper explains.

"Oh." Phoebe says. She looks at Paige once more. "You must be very proud."

"Very." Paige says.

"So, Henry's not around and suddenly you visit your long forgotten sisters?" Phoebe asks.

"I didn't forget you guys. I just didn't realize that not showing up around here was a problem. I talked to you on the phone all the time." Paige says.

"It's one thing to talk in the phone, it's another thing to see someone before your eyes." Phoebe says.

"Mmhmm." Piper agrees with Phoebe.

Billie walks in from the back door and begins toward the dining room.

"Uh, Billie!" Phoebe asks. Billie stops.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"Um, to my room to get something to school." Billie lies.

"You were heading to your room?" Phoebe asks.

"Um, Yeah." Billie replies.

"Where have you been?" Paige asks looking at Billie's wardrobe.

"I should be asking you the same question." Billie says to Paige.

"Don't you change the subject!" Paige says.

"You were hunting for demons, weren't you?" Phoebe asks.

"Technically, I'm not hunting demons, I'm more-" Billie admits

"Billie…" Piper scoffs.

"Listen, I wasn't hunting for demons. I was just trying to find out something from a certain demon."

"The soothsayer?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah…" Billie says.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," Piper says, "instead of going to a demon."

"No. I think I need to do this by myself, without any help." Billie says and walks away.

"Ok. I'm going after her." Paige says.

"No, Paige. I felt her emotions. She feels strongly about this. Let her be." Phoebe says.

"But just for safety reasons, that's all. Nothing more or less. She's still my charge and I have to protect her." Paige says.

"Seeing as how Henry is not around to occupy your time?" Piper jokes.

Paige feigns laughter as she rolls her eyes while Phoebe tries to stifle her own.

"Be careful." Phoebe says. Paige nods and orbs out. Phoebe looks at Piper and Piper looks at Phoebe while bouncing Chris up and down gently.

"I wouldn't be worried if I were you. Billie has it under control and she has Paige to guide her." Piper says.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"You're worried about Paige and Billie." Piper explains. Phoebe gives her a puzzled look, "Don't worry. I'm not an empath like you or anything. You have the word worried written all over your face." Piper says. She walks over to Phoebe and slaps her on her arm.

"Everything will be fine…. and not just for Billie and Paige but your nightmare too…" Piper says as she walks away leaving Phoebe to sip her coffee and think.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Coop flashes in behind a couple of boxes in a bar. He sees a stunning beautiful woman looking sitting by the bar as well. The lady stares at a guy who walks by Coop and his ring glows pink. Coop smiles. Time slows down as Coop walks to the girl and begins to talk to her.

"You like him, don't you? You are the type of girl who seems to go after what she wants. Well, prove it here and make the first move. It is the twenty-first century." Coop says. He walks back to his position. Time resumes. The lady smiles and walks up to the guy.

"Hi." She says.

"Hello. I didn't think you would notice me." He says.

"How could I not? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Khrys." She introduces.

"Tony. Nice to meet you, Khrys." Tony says.

"Same here." Khrys replies.

Coop watches as he walks to the bar and sits down, watching his work being done with delight. Khrys returns to her seat with Tony's number. She looks at Coop and smiles.

"Wow…what is a hunk like you doing these places?" Khrys asks.

"Well, nothing much but don't you have a friend to worry about? That guy you were just talking to?" he asks.

"Yeah, a friend. Just a friend. Although I would love for _us_ to be much more…." Khrys says.

"Um, I'm taken…" Coop says.

"So? That never stopped me before." Khrys says as she moves closer to kiss Coop. Coops ring turns pink and time slows down again. He get up, turns around and begins to walk out. Time resumes. Khrys sees him walking away.

"I will see you soon...sooner than you think." Khrys smiles as she takes an olive on a toothpick and eats the olive.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the manor, Billie walks into the attic. She walks over to the podium where the Book lays open and she telekinetically flips the Book to the transportation spell. She sighs and chants:

_"Guiding spirits, hear my plea_  
Take me to where I wish to be.  
To the place I have in mind  
To seek what I may find."  
  
She is surrounded by lights and disappears from sight. Paige orbs into the attic before the Book and sees the spell Billie just chanted. She words the spell with her lips and chants:

_"Guiding spirits, hear my plea_   
_Take me to where I wish to be._   
_To follow the one I have in mind_   
_To seek who I want to find."_

White lights surrounds Paige she disappears from sight as well. She reappears in a dark underworld. She looks around and hides when she sees Billie walking before her. She looks at herself and whispers, "Why am I hiding?" She gets up and follows Billie.

Billie enters a cave and the flames on the candles light up as she enters. The flames from the candle illuminates the entire cave and the strange, ancient markings on the wall can be seen. Paige, who is a few steps away from Billie stops to look at the markings on the wall. A mirror appears on the wall and the soothsayer reappears.

"It's nice to see you again, Billie." He says.

"Well, I haven't been gone that long…" Billie says.

Paige, who is hiding behind a rock in the cave, rolls her eyes at that comment.

"Does it matter though? All that matters is that I am here." Billie says.

"Were you followed?" the soothsayer asks.

"No." Billie replies.

"Are you sure about that?" he says as he looks at the rock. Billie turns around to see what he's looking at and Billie waves her hand at the rock. The rock vanishes out of sight to reveal a crouching Paige.

"Paige?!" she says angrily. She looks at the soothsayer. "Excuse me."

"What are you doing here?" Billie asks.

"Excuse me? I think that the real question is why are you working with a demon?" Paige counters.

"He's not a demon! Well…he is but the point is I don't view him as a threat. Just as a person who can help me figure out answers I am searching for." Billie says.

"And you couldn't come to us to help you?" Paige asks.

"Well, I didn't want to burden you with my problems during the time where demons rarely crash through the front door." Billie says.

"What are you talking about? We just vanquished a demon last week. Demon fighting has become a daily part of our lives. No matter how hard we try to avoid it. Besides, I am your whitelighter and you go to a demon instead?" Paige says.

"I just wanted to try out other reliable sources-"

"And you turn to a demonic seer?" Paige asks.

"Soothsayer." Billie corrects.

"Whatever." Paige rolls her eyes.

"He hasn't been a threat to me in the last four months now, has he?" Billie says.

"How do you know that he's a soothsayer? That he's even legit?" Paige asks.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, he warned me of the warlock who attacked Chris, and that came true, remember?"

"If you do not believe in me, then believe in your own present and future." The soothsayer says from where he stands.

"Sorry, not interested." Paige says as she rubs her necks nervously.

"What do you have to lose?" he asks.

"Go on, Paige." Billie advises. Paige walks to the soothsayer.

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

"I want to know about my past, present and future." Paige asks.

"Well, put out your hands over my mirror and I shall interpret their signs." The soothsayer says. Paige does what she is told. The mirror begins to blur and the soothsayer is caught in a trance.

"I see a strong woman who has overcome obstacles in the past, to be reunited and become a powerful witch in the present and I foresee three happy siblings in the future." He says. He comes out of his trance.

"Wow. " Billie says, amazed. Paige looks at the soothsayer and backs away…

"Like that isn't happening now. Three happy siblings. Piper, Phoebe and Paige." Paige says with skepticism.

"How about me?" Billie asks.

"Well, the only thing I see for you is…. you should not try any further than enlisting the help of the Charmed Ones. Only they can bring you the answers that you seek." The soothsayer says. He smiles and shimmers out. The mirror disappears.

"Like you should have done a long time ago? I think it's time we talked." Paige says. She holds Billie's hand and orbs out of the underworld and the flames on the candles disappear as well.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Khrys and Tony enter an apartment kissing and out of breath. They are removing their clothing as Khrys pushes Tony onto the bed. Tony smiles and Khrys sits on top of him.

"You are so beautiful!." Tony says as he continues to kiss her. She silences him by placing her finger on his lips. She gets up.

"Let me perform for you. A little costume change." She says. Tony just lies back and watch. She drops her pants and she is left in lingerie. He licks and smacks his lips and she takes her hair out of a ponytail. She waves her hair into the air and they turn into snakes hissing. Tony's eyes widen as he stares at her in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Tony asks.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?!" Khrys asks as her body erupts in scales and her eyes glows silver and Tony turns to stone right where he lay with his mouth open. Khrys turns into a human and smiles.

"Hmm." Khrys says. She puts on her blouse and flips her hair so that they're resting on her shoulders. She smiles, grabs her purse and smokes out of the room.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Forensics and cops surround the apartment. Darryl, wearing gloves squats down and touches the marble stone. An inspector who is already looking at it looks at Darryl.

"Jones!" Darryl calls out.

"Yes, Captain?" says one of the cops as he turns around in response.

Darryl tries to hide his smile at the sound of the title, 'Captain'. Officer Jones walks closer to Darryl.

"What does CSI say?"

"It seems like it is real but it can't be." he says as he squats, "Solid marble, but the facial expressions are too vivid for it to be art. Plus, the ID matches the vic's. Same as the other two found by the pier a few days ago. There's no other explanation. This isn't normal." The inspector says as he stands up. The word "normal: catches Darryl's ear as his eyes open slightly. He stands up also and picks up his phone to dial a number.

"Phoebe? It's me, Darryl. Please call me back when you get this message. It's urgent. _Your_ kind of urgent." Darryl says. He hangs up and sighs as he looks at the frozen statue.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"And when I look at them, they are all turned into ice except for the first two." Phoebe finishes.

"Well it might be because your heart is turned cold because of all the pain you have suffered and you're protecting yourself by turning your heart to cold." Dr. Benson says to Phoebe.

"That's not possible." Phoebe mumbles remembering her trip to through her past with Coop.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Benson asks.

"Nothing." Phoebe shakes her head.

"Now tell me, have you ever said the words 'I Love You' to anyone?"

"Yeah, I say it to my sisters all the time." Phoebe says.

"No. I mean to a man." Dr. Benson says.

"Yeah, I say it to my brother-in-law all the time." Phoebe chuckles nervously.

"Ok. Let me rephrase this. Have you declared your love for another individual who isn't related to you in any way, shape or form? A man you're romantically involved with?" he asks.

"Yeah, I mean I have done so in the past so..."

"Ms. Halliwell..."

"Phoebe. I'm paying you $200 an hour to evaluate my life so we're past formal last name calling, aren't we? What's your first name?" Phoebe jokes.

"Actually, this is on the Bay Mirror's dime, Phoebe." Dr. Benson says, "And my first name is Jane."

"Oh. Well, never mind then." Phoebe clears her throat.

"When was the last time you felt like you were truly deeply in love with someone?"

Phoebe takes a deep breath and exhales. "I loved Drake, but I wasn't blindly in love with him because we didn't have the time to get there."

"What happened to him?" Dr. Benson asks.

"He died." Phoebe says softly.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's ok," Phoebe says, "To answer your question, the last man who made me fall deeply in love to the point where nothing else existed for me was Jason. Jason Dean."

"The media mogul billionaire _Jason Dean_?" Dr. Benson asks.

"You sound impressed, Jane." Phoebe smiles.

"Just a little bit." Jane smiles nervously as she brushes the hair away from her eyes.

"How long ago was that relationship to Jason?" Jane asks.

"Three years ago, maybe? It's been a-" Phoebe begins to say but her phone vibrates. She sees it is a missed call from Darryl and a voice message.

"Excuse me…" she says. She opens her phone and begins to listen to her message. She comes back.

"I have to go. Family emergency. I'll send you the bill." Phoebe says. "Sorry. I'm sorry." She leaves the office.

"Once again, the paper's paying for it!" Jane shouts after Phoebe. She chuckles and sighs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

As Phoebe leaves, Coop reappears behind her and she jumps.

"I'm sorry, honey, did I startle you?" Coop asks.

"Um, no, not really." Phoebe says, "I'm in a hurry that's why." Coop pulls Phoebe closer to him and kisses her.

"I love you, Miss Phoebe Halliwell." Coop says. Phoebe clears her throat and looks down. Coop continues to stare at Phoebe and backs away. She looks away awkwardly and Coop chuckles in disbelief.

"Why do you always do that?" Coop asks.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"Every time I say I love you, you flinch or do something to avoid the subject or change it." Coop says.

"Coop, I really got somewhere to be. Can we discuss this later?" Phoebe says.

"You can't always put us in the backseat of everything else, Phoebe."

"I'm not."

"Then tell me. Why do you always avoid the subject? Do you not feel the same way? Tell me the truth." Coop pleads.

"Coop..." Phoebe hesitates.

"I'm serious. Tell me the truth. I can handle it. I'm a big boy." Coop pressures.

"It's just that…I can't believe I'm going to say this but I feel like you are forcing this 'love' on me. Like I'm supposed to love you according to time and since we know we're married in the future makes this harder. I can't say that I love you if I do not know what I feel is true or if I'm feeling what you feel for me. My powers are making this very hard. I'm sorry, Coop, but I think I need some time to figure this out." Phoebe says.

"Wow."

Phoebe's phone begins to vibrate and looks at down. It is Darryl calling her again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll call you later, ok?" Phoebe says. She kisses Coop in the cheek and walks away. Coop looks in Phoebe's direction and tears fill his eyes. In the shadows, Khrys stands there and watches and smiles. She walks to Coop.

"Hi, there, stranger." She says.

"Khrys…" Coop sniffles and clears his throat, "What-What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see Dr. Benson but then it's a small world in San Francisco, isn't it?"

"Um, I can't be here right now." Coop says.

"I just saw what just happened between you and your girlfriend. I'm here for you, hope you know that." Khrys says.

"I know but I have to see Phoebe and help her change her mind…I love her." Coop says. Khrys' smile disappears as she taps Coop's back gently and Coop turns around to look at her.

"I got to go." Coop says. He runs to the nearest corner and flashes out. Khrys walks into the corner. She sighs.

"If she is the reason I cannot have him, I can fix that." Khrys says as her eyes begin to glow in a white-silvery color and then fades away. Dr. Benson walks out of her office.

"What the hell is going on out here?" she asks. She sees Khrys. "Who are you?"

Khrys turns around and her eyes glow again . Dr. Benson's jaw drops open and she is thrown back with a gust of wind and frozen. She turns into marble stone.

"Next is that stupid little witch." Khrys says as she smokes out of the hallway.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper cleans up the mess in the living room Chris and Wyatt just made fighting. As Piper cleans, she scolds Wyatt. "Wyatt, honey, you should know better than to be throwing food around."

"It wasn't me, mommy. It was Chris." Wyatt says. Leo walks in with Chris.

"What was Chris?" Leo asks.

"Wyatt claims that this mess was made by Chris. How can he make a mess this big?" Piper asks.

"Well, he's a growing boy and he's capable of anything and with his powers, that chance is doubled." Leo says.

"You can't possibly think that Chris is responsible for all this?" Piper says with a chuckle.

"I know that Chris is not as innocent as we think and we have underestimated him many times in the past before." Leo says. Wyatt orbs the mess towards Chris and Chris blinks and deflects the orbs back to Wyatt. Wyatt diverts them towards Chris again but Chris orbs it towards Piper and it hits Piper in the face. Piper gasps in disbelief. Wyatt and Leo laugh at Piper and Leo sets Chris on the blanket on the floor while laughing hysterically.

"Well, I guess Chris just proved my point." Leo says through laughter.

"Because Wyatt started it!" Piper says.

Piper takes some of the mess from her face and chest and wipes it against Leo's shirt.

"How do you like them apples? Huh." Piper says as she picks up Chris. Leo picks up Wyatt and Wyatt waves his hand and conjures up a cake. He hurls the cake towards Piper and Piper freezes it in mid-air. She takes it and throws it back at Leo and it hits Leo in the face and some cake frosting smears Wyatt in the face too. Chris giggles and claps his hands.

Wyatt and Leo run behind one couch and Piper and Chris hide behind another.

"Now, sweetie, you know mommy never asks you to use magic but today is an exception. We have to beat your daddy and your brother in this war, ok?" Piper says. Chris just grabs onto Piper's necklace.

"Ok, honey. Focus. You see them over there?" Piper says as she points to Leo and Chris, "Slam them with some-some..some of that yucky baby food you hate to eat. Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Chris yells and he conjures some yellow and brown mess and it orbs out of sight. A loud splat could be heard and Piper and Chris look over the couch to see Leo and Wyatt covered in baby food.

"Good boy!" Piper says. "High five!" She holds up her hand and Chris hits it.

"Ha!" Piper says, "That's mommy's little man."

"Fire!" Leo says and Wyatt conjures up some of the baby food. Piper and Chris duck. Chris looks up and conjures a mirror in the way and the food hits the mirror.

"This isn't over, Halliwell! Just the beginning!" Leo says.

"Bring it on, Big and little Wyatt!" Piper says. Chris and Wyatt begin to fling food back and forth and squeals and laughter fill the room.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks into the hotel room where Darryl is the only one who remains there. She walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Darryl?" Phoebe says. Darryl turns over and steps aside. Phoebe's eyes widen and she covers her mouth.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe mutters. She looks around and sees the clothes on the floor.

"Do you know who it is?" Phoebe asks.

"No. All we know is that this is Tony Andrews, he was last seen with a short brunette and they were last seen together checking into this hotel a couple of hours ago. Now this is the third victim that we know of, his brother and colleague were turned to stone a few days ago. The only explanation it could be is..." Darryl pauses.

"It's a demon, isn't it?" he asks cautiously.

"Well, all signs are pointing to it, yeah." Phoebe says as she begins to walk around, "Has forensics finished with the place yet?"

"Yeah."

Phoebe continues to look around and she sees a wallet on the ground. She picks it up and she is pulled into a premonition. She sees a series of guys turning to stone. Two guys turn to stone at the port, Tony turning to stone and Dr. Benson then she sees Coop turning to stone. She comes out of her premonition.

"Uh, Phoebe?" Darryl asks. Phoebe opens her eyes slowly and she looks up.

"Oh. my God. I know who the next victim is. I have to call my sisters." Phoebe says. She hands the wallet to Darryl and she begins to walks out, "I'll be in touch."

Darryl stands there and he looks at the wallet and then looks at the door.

"Right." He says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige and Billie orb into the attic and head down to the conservatory, unaware of the event taking place down there.

"Are you sure that I should tell them what I told you?" Billie asks.

"Well, they are bound to find out anyway besides, I can't help you by myself." Paige says, "I still can't believe you went to a demon instead of coming to me…your white…." Paige says but her sentence is cut short when she sees the mess downstairs.

"…Lighter." She concludes.

"What's going on?" Billie asks. Piper and Leo ignore them and continue to throw food back and forth.

"Fire!" Leo exclaims as Wyatt orbs a huge cake across the room. Chris deflects it towards Paige and she orbs out of the way. The cake hits the grandfather's clock behind her. She orbs back in.

"Guys!" Paige yells but the food fight continues.

Billie places her fingers in her mouth and whistles really loudly.

Piper and Leo and the boys stop fighting. They look at each other.

"What the hell is going on?!" Paige asks.

"Well...it's a long story." Piper begins to laugh and Leo and the boys join her in laughter.

Phoebe walks into the manor and slams the door shut. She rounds the corner into the living room.

"We have a problem." Phoebe exclaims.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

A couple of moments later, Piper sits down with her sisters, with changed clothes but surrounded by the mess and Leo walks out of the room with the boys.

"…Then I saw Coop and my shrink being turned to stone." Phoebe explains.

"I saw the news this morning talking about two guys turned to stone at the port." Piper says.

"You think that this is demonic?" Paige asks.

"It must be." Phoebe says, " I mean, how else do you explain these guys turning to stone? It is anything but natural. We just need to know what we're up against."

"Whatever it is, it must be after guys because all it's victims are guys." Paige says.

"Actually no, Dr. Benson is a woman." Phoebe corrects.

"So this demon is randomly turning people to stone?" Piper says, "It doesn't make any sense.

"Isn't there a Greek myth monster who can do that?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, Medusa." Paige answers, "But she was decapitated centuries ago."

"There were three of them. Medusa had sisters." Phoebe says.

"Leo!" Piper yells. Leo walks into the room.

"What? What happened?" Leo asks.

"You need to get out of here. You might be demon chow soon and take the boys too."

"Look. I told you I ain't running scared whenever-"

"If you want to be turned to stone, then be my guest but please take the boys to magic school." Piper says.

Billie comes down the stairs holding the book and walks into the midst of the sisters and places the book on the table.

"The demon we're up against is A Gorgon." Billie says.

"See? I was right." Phoebe says.

"A Gorgon? Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Billie asks.

"What do you know about gorgons?" Piper asks.

"They turn their victim to stone but they were vanquished centuries ago." Leo explains, "That's where Medusa comes from."

"Yeah, we figured that part. Tell us something we do not know." Piper says.

"It says it right here," Billie begins to read, " _When the Gorgon Medusa was decapitated by Perseus, the magic in her blood created two creatures. One was the famed winged horse, Pegasus and the other was her daughter, Khrysaora. The magic of the Gorgon was posthumously transferred to her daughter. The only way she was stopped centuries ago was for her to be entombed in a cast created with the venom of her mother's serpent-like hair_."

"Does the Book say anything about a vanquishing spell or potion?" Piper asks.

"Um, the only known way to vanquish her is to use a potion." Billie reads.

"Ok, that should be no problem." Piper says.

"Not really. The potion also calls for the venom of the serpent-like hair and a feather from the wing of Pegasus." Billie reads.

"It is never that easy, is it?" Paige sighs.

"What do we do? Coop and Dr. Benson's lives are in danger." Phoebe worries.

"We have to save them. Can't you summon him like you used to?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"I can try." Phoebe says.

She closes her eyes and calls for him. Nothing happens. "He's not answering."

"You think we're too late?" Billie asks.

"No. He might be ignoring me. I sort of hurt his feelings earlier today." Phoebe sighs. She looks at her sisters who are looking at her with questioning stares.

"I'll tell you guys later." Phoebe says.

"Where was he in your premonition?" Leo asks.

"He was turned to stone at my loft. Maybe he's there."

"Then we have to split up." Piper suggests, "Paige and I will go to look for Coop and Phoebe and Billie should-"

"No. Billie and I will go find Coop and you and Paige will go after Dr. Benson. I can't lose him." Phoebe says. Piper sighs and looks at Phoebe.

"If anything, call for Paige, ok?" Piper says.

Phoebe and Billie stand up and hold hands. Paige waves her hands at them. "Phoebe's loft!" They orb out. Piper kisses Leo and backs away.

"Take my advice and stay away. I will clean up this mess when I back." Piper says. He smiles. Piper steps back and holds Paige's hand and they orb out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe and Billie orb into her loft. Phoebe walks around slowly and looks around. Billie goes into the rooms to search.

"Coop?" Phoebe yells.

"He's not here." Khrys says as she steps out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asks.

"Surely you must've heard of me?" Khrys says as her eyes glow a silver light.

"Khrysaora." Phoebe says.

"Give the girl a prize! She's done her homework. No one has called me that since the Renaissance era." Khrys says, "But then again, I have been in prison for that long."

"Where's Coop?" Phoebe asks.

"Coop is not here, unfortunately. But he is not who I am searching for. You are!" Khrys says. She releases a gust of wind towards Phoebe sending her flying into the wall. Billie comes out of the room and helps her up. Khrys' eyes glow once more and Phoebe makes a front flip and kicks Khrys, who slides down across the floor, putting her in a momentary daze. Phoebe gets up and looks at Billie.

"Billie, are you ok?" Phoebe asks as she turns around and she gasps. She sees Billie standing but she's turned into stone. Phoebe looks up.

"Paige?!" she calls.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Paige orb into the office of Dr. Benson. Everything is dark.

"Where are the lights in this damn place?" Paige asks. Piper finds the switch and turns the light on.

"Oh." Paige says. They begin to look around.

"You go this way and I'll go that way." Piper says. Paige nods. They split up. Piper walks towards the door of the office. The door is the exit. Piper turns around to go back but she hits her foot against something solid.

"Ow! Son of a B-" she says but she bites her tongue and gains composure. She looks at what she hits and she sees Dr. Benson on the floor frozen solid in stone.

"Paige?" Piper calls as she squats to touch the marble stone figure. Paige comes over.

"Oh, my God." Paige says.

"She's already in stone," Piper says, "Which means..."

"Khrysaora is at Phoebe's." Paige realizes. She looks at Piper and then looks absent-mindedly into thin air.

"What's the matter?"

"Phoebe. She's summoning me." Paige answers.

"Well, go, go, go! Hurry!" Piper says as she grabs Paige's arm and they orb out,

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Coop flashes in behind Phoebe.

"You called?" he says but Phoebe points to Khrys, "Khrys? What are you doing here?"

"Paige?!" Phoebe calls.

"Finishing what I started." She says. She throws them both against the wall and walks up to Phoebe. Her eyes glow but Coop pushes Phoebe out of the way and is immediately frozen and turned into stone.

"No!" Phoebe yells. She closes her eyes and the empathy sound effect is heard as she releases a gust of wind, which knocks Khrys back. Phoebe runs to Coop's marble statue.

"Coop. No…Coop! I love you. If you love me, you'll come back to me. Coop!" Phoebe says as she breaks down in tears. Phoebe stands up. She kisses the cold lips of Coop's statue and nothing happens.

"You bitch! You monster-" Phoebe says.

"No, no, no. Now, why do we have to use words that are not necessary? You seem to fit the descriptions you just named to the capital T." Khrysaora taunts.

"What are you talking about? You're the one turning people to stone." Phoebe says.

"But you're the one ripping this poor man's heart out just because you cannot say the words, _I Love You_ …but then, why should you do any damage to anyone else?" Khrys says as her eyes begin to glow.

A gut wrenching feeling washes over Phoebe as she stands up. The guilt is written all over her face and she looks at Khrysaora directly in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of you." Phoebe says.

"That is not a wise thing to do, Phoebe." Khrys says as her eyes turn silver.

Paige and Piper orb in. They watch as Phoebe turns into stone and Piper blasts Khrys sending her flying. She gets up and looks around and smiles at Piper and Paige.

"I'll be back for you two." She says as she smokes out. Piper and Paige take a sigh of relief and look at the statues of Phoebe, Billie and Coop.

"Great." Piper grunts out of frustration.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige paces back and forth as Piper reads the book again. The statues of Phoebe, Coop, Dr. Benson and Billie are in the conservatory.

"What are we going to do? We have tried every spell to bring them back, Piper." Piper says.

"The book says that the only way to bring them back is to vanquish Khrysaora." Paige explains.

"How? How are we going to vanquish her? Do we have Medusa snake venom? Do we have a feather of Pegasus lying around? Huh?" Piper says as her panic grows.

"Freaking out is not going to help anyone right now." Paige says.

"Shush. I'm not freaking out, I'm brainstorming trying to figure this part out." Piper says.

"Silver lining?" Paige begins to say.

"I dare you." Piper says in a low, angry tone.

"At least it doesn't require the power of three to vanquish her." she says softly.

Piper gives her a scowl and a moment later, her facial expression changes.

"I've got it!" Piper says, "We can turn her back to stone."

"Wait. What?" Paige asks.

"We can turn her into stone. That solves our problem. Keeps her shut and hopefully turn them back." Piper says.

"How? How are we going to do that?"

"By me switching powers with Phoebe with the power switching spell and use her emotions to tap into Khrysaora's powers and turning her into stone. I mean, she's still got to be alive in there, right?" Piper asks.

"Are you sure about that?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I think. I hope." Piper says.

"How are we going to get Khrys here?" Paige asks.

"Don't call her that." Piper says.

"Why not? It's easier than calling her Khrysaora." Paige says.

"No. Given the fact that the name sounds just like Chris, I really don't want to be calling a demon my son's name." Piper says defensively.

"Fair enough." Paige retreats, "Back to the question at hand, how do we get Khrysaora here?" Paige asks.

"A summoning spell." Piper says, "Have a pen and paper?"

Paige just looks at Piper with extreme confusion.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The manor could be seen outside. On the inside, The tables are overturned and Piper and Paige kneel behind it. They chant:

_"We call upon Medusa's bones_   
_To summon she who turns mortals to stone."_

The gust of winds rise from the ground and Khrysaora appears.

"Wow. Nice calling card." She says. "Got any last wishes?"

"Just one." Paige says as she covers her ears. Piper looks at Phoebe's statue. Piper chants

_"What's mine is yours,  
What's yours is mine  
Let our powers cross the line.  
I offer up my gift to share  
And switch our powers the air."_

Piper thrusts her hands at the table before her and she blasts a hole through it.

"It didn't work." Piper says.

"What?!" Paige exclaims

"Time for plan B." Piper says

"What's plan B?" Paige asks.

"Run!" Piper says as she grabs Paige's hands and run towards the table Piper had just blown up.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Paige asks.

"Just orb us out of here and we'll think of it later." Piper says.

"Orb! That's it!" Paige says.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks her.

"Just follow my lead." Paige says as she grabs Piper's hand and orbs out.

Khrys walks in the conservatory overturning every table and couch in the room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." She taunts.

Paige and Piper orb in separately, both behind different overturned couches.

Piper and Paige peek from their couches and they nod. They both stand. Paige sees a vase.

"Vase!" She calls. The vase orbs and smashes over Khrys' head. She falls to the ground. She gets up and tries to send Paige flying but she is hit with a blast, which sends her flying over a couch. She gets up and thrusts her hand forth, Piper ducks and the winds destroy the grandfather's clock.

She turns to Paige who orbs out and she turns to Piper. She grunts in anger and her eyes glows silver again, trying to turn Piper into stone. Piper smiles and thrusts her hand forth and Khrysaora freezes. Paige orbs in next to Piper.

"What do we do now?" Paige asks.

"I can't blow her up. I have tried and it just injures her." Piper says. She sees the mirror in the conservatory that Chris conjured up from before.

"The mirror! Paige, orb the mirror to block her path facing her." Piper says,

"What will that do?" Paige asks.

"Just do it!" Piper commands. Paige looks at the mirror and orbs it right before Khrysaora. Piper unfreezes Khrysaora. Khrysaora stares at herself in the mirror and she begins to scream. Her feet are frozen and she begins to turn stone from her feet and it works it way up to her head. She is frozen solid and her mouth is wide open.

"We did it." Paige says.

"Not yet." Piper says. She moves the mirror out of the way and she blasts Khrysaora's statue, incinerating it to dust.

"That was for the clock." Piper says. They turn around and look at the other statues in the room and they glow silver and the stones disappear, turning into humans. Phoebe sighs and Billie and Coop take a deep breath.

"Welcome back." Piper says as she hugs Phoebe and Paige hugs Billie. Phoebe leaves Piper and hugs Coop.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe apologizes.

"For what?" Coop asks.

"For what I did earlier in Dr. Benson's office. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was just trying to protect my heart and what I did ended up hurting yours. I'm sorry." Phoebe says.

"Apology accepted." Coop says. He kisses Phoebe. "I love you."

Phoebe smiles and looks at him, "I love you too." They kiss again. Piper, Billie and Paige just look at them with smiles.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of San Francisco can be seen. The waters, the boatyards, the towers and lights and finally the Manor, lit up in the night.

Piper throws the remaining of the broken glass in the trash and takes off the gloves. Leo walks in.

"I just put the boys to sleep." Leo says as he walks to Piper. "They seem to be fine for now. They haven't fought since the big fight."

"Magical boys will be magical boys, right?" Piper says as she sits down on the stool. She looks around. "It's a good thing we used magic to fix our furniture this time, or the furniture bill would have left us broke."

Leo just laughs.

"Listen, I get it that Chris is stubborn sometimes but I feel like we let Wyatt slide too many times before and now that he's older, he needs to know that it is not the same as it was a year ago." Piper says.

"But then Chris needs to learn now so that he doesn't have to go through this again in a year and a half, that breaking the rules comes with consequences. He might only be two but if he doesn't learn now, then when?" Leo asks.

"You're right." Piper says as she kisses Leo.

"I'm going to head up. I'm exhausted. Good night." Leo says with a yawn.

"Night." Piper answers. Leo leaves and Phoebe, Paige and Billie come in.

"What? What's the problem now?" Piper asks.

"There's something that Billie needs to share with us, and Paige called me here to tell me…us." Phoebe explains as she sits.

"Ok? What is it?" Piper asks.

"I have been seeing a soothsayer for about three months now…to try and figure out something." Billie begins.

"Try to figure out what?" Phoebe asks.

"Trying to figure out who gave me my powers." Billie says.

"I thought you were born with them." Piper says.

"I was, but my parents bound them when I was a kid, shortly before Christy was taken but last year, before I met you guys, a guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains.

"You drank a potion from a stranger? Really?" Piper scolds but Billie rolls her eyes.

"That is not the point. The point is I got my powers not because I was ready for them, I got them because someone unlocked them prematurely."

"Do you know who this guy is?" Paige asks.

"No. That's why I went to the soothsayer to see if he can tell me who gave me that potion. All I remember is that he had a tattoo of a star on his neck." Billie says.

"So what are you going to do now? What can we do?" Phoebe asks.

"You guys can help me find out the one who made me get my powers back. It's important to me." Billie says. Her phone rings and she looks at the caller id.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Billie says as she leaves.

Phoebe and Paige look at Piper.

"You think she's on to something?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe, but I won't rely on it." Paige says.

"Where should we start?" Phoebe asks.

"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows something." Piper says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The soothsayer watches the Charmed Ones from his mirror. A woman dressed in white stands in the shadows as she watches him.

"So what is next?" the soothsayer asks.

"Everything is right on track. Everything will play out in its own time. Just do what you do best." the woman says.

"And what if she figures it out?" the soothsayer asks.

"She's a smart witch, but her desire to find the truth blinds her. She's the key to giving us both what we want." the woman says.

"I hope you're right, Laylah." the soothsayer says.

"I'll be in touch." Laylah says as she beams out of the lair in a bright white light.

The soothsayer smiles and then rubs his neck to reveal a tattoo of the star on his neck. He turns his back towards his mirror.

"I'll be waiting for you." He begins to cackle.

END OF EPISODE.

 


	6. There's Nothing to Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Billie's paranoia brings back one of the worst demons the Charmed Ones had ever faced, the Charmed Ones must find a way to prevent this demon from returning ever again.

** 9x06: There's Nothing To Fear... **

It is rainy night. Lightning flashes as the streets are flooded with water. The manor can be seen and in the inside, laughter is roaring with endless conversation. Phoebe, Piper and Paige are sitting around the table with Coop, Henry and Billie. They are having a nice dinner together.

"And then he was tripped and he landed on his face with the cake. He had chocolate frosting all over his tux." Phoebe says as the whole table starts laughing. Coop frowns. Phoebe looks at Coop.

"Come on, honey. You know that it's funny. Please don't get angry." Phoebe whispers to him. Coop stares at Phoebe and then smiles.

Billie sits in her corner of the table, feigning her laughs. Paige looks at Billie.

"Billie, are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Could not be better." Billie answers.

Leo walks in with the Thanksgiving turkey.

"Oh, that looks delicious." Henry remarks.

"Yeah, my wife is a chef, this is one of those days we learn to appreciate her talents." Leo compliments. Piper smiles at him and Leo leans in for a kiss. She kisses him and he sets the dessert on the table. Piper looks at Billie who looks glum in her own little world.

"Uh, Billie," Piper begins to say, "would you do us the honors and carve the first slice?"

Billie smiles and takes the knife from Piper and nods happily. She looks at the knife and looks at Piper. She looks around the room and sees that everyone is staring at her with happy glances. She chuckles nervously and then she looks down. Her eyes turn black and she looks at Paige who is sitting across from her, and then she says, "Here goes nothing." Billie looks at the knife in her hands, flips it and throws it at Paige, which impales her and she falls to the ground. Phoebe and Piper get up.

"Billie, what the hell?" Phoebe yells.

"What is the matter with you!" Piper says as she and Henry rushes to Paige. Billie moves a knife on the table telekinetically and hits Piper while she tends to Paige. Billie walks towards Phoebe and Phoebe backs up.

"Billie, don't do this." Phoebe pleads, "You're not evil!"

"But that's the thing..." Billie says, "I am evil." She raises her hand and motions to stab Phoebe. Thunder claps and lightning strikes and Billie wakes up in cold sweat. She looks at the window which is streaking with raindrops. The room is almost silent, with the exception of the rain beating against her window pane lightly. Thunder claps again and lightning strikes again. Billie looks at the clock, it reads 2:28 a.m. She rubs her forehead and throws her blanket aside as she walks out of her room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I am the son, I am the heir._   
_I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does._   
_See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Scenes of San Francisco appear as the sun rises. The manor appears and inside, Billie is sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and Phoebe walks in.

"Morning." Phoebe says as she walks to the coffee pot.

"Morning." Leo replies. He is wearing his headmaster robes.

"Hey, Leo...wow, look at you." Phoebe says.

"Well, today is the day I officially start working as the headmaster for Magic School again." Leo says, "Why are you here?"

"This is the only place I know that has well made coffee." Phoebe says.

"Try Dunkin Donuts." Piper says as she walks in.

"Did I mention that it was for free?" Phoebe says. Piper smirks and walks to Leo and kisses him.

"Now, I made you lunch, and I have the boys' lunches too so when it is lunchtime, give it to them." Piper says to Leo as she hands him a couple of brown bags, "And in these bags are snacks for them to have in case they get hungry but it is not time for lunch yet, ok?"

Leo nods.

"Wait a minute, I thought the boys would be going to normal preschool." Phoebe asks.

"Oh, they are. They will just go to Magic School after preschool to hang and while there, they can blow off some magical steam. I think after that magic fight a couple of a weeks ago, they deserve a break so that they would not become uptight and neurotic." Piper says.

"Ok, I have to go, so I will see later at dinner?" Leo asks.

"As always!" Piper says and kisses him one more time and he walks out. Piper watches Leo leave and she looks at Phoebe who seems to stare at him with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Hmm! This normal life thing is officially a streak." Phoebe says.

"It is not." Piper says as she walks to the coffee pot.

"Kids to school, kissing your husband off to work and you being a housewife? Can you say stepford?"

"Well, I would not exactly call it normal, seeing as how my life crumbles everytime I agree that it is normal." Piper says.

"Oh, give it up, will you?" Phoebe says, "Nothing will happen if we say that our lives are getting normal. It's not like we're gonna jinx it if we say our lives are normal."

"I guess. So how are you and Coop doing?" Piper asks.

"Ever since I told him that I love him last week, he seems to be on my case a lot more than before. Not that I don't mind but a girl needs her space, you know? Her own time to breathe."

"Do you want me to tell you what I think?" Piper asks. Phoebe just nods.

"Shut up and be happy! You finally have the man of your dreams, the life you always wanted so enjoy it."

"Wow, thanks, Piper." Phoebe says sarcastically. Billie walks in and goes to the refrigerator.

"Morning, Billie." Phoebe says.

"Morning." Billie replies in a low tone. Phoebe and Piper look at each other.

"Uh, honey, is something wrong? Are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Billie says as she grabs a bottle of water and begins to walk out.

"Yeah, well why do I get the feeling that you're scared?" Phoebe says. Billie stops in her tracks.

"Talk to us, Billie." Piper says. Billie walks back and sits down.

"For the last couple of days, I cannot sleep because I have been having nightmares." Billie says.

"Ok, what nightmares have you been having?" Piper asks.

"Nightmares of me being evil." Billie says as she looks down.

"Oh, sweetie, there is no need to think that you're evil. You do not have an evil bone in your body." Piper says.

"I know. I know. I just don't know why I have these nightmares of me killing-" Billie stops herself as she looks up at Piper and Phoebe. "-innocents, me killing innocents."

"Do you need to see a shrink?" Piper asks but Phoebe hits her arm lightly.

"I don't think a shrink can solve my problems, but I have to jet, you guys, I have to go to class. It is the last one before the Thanksgiving break."

Billie says as she walks out.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't think so. I think that whatever it is, she needs to face them before it becomes a problem for us too." Piper says as she gets up. She walks to the sink and leaves her cup there.

"See you later, Pheebs." Piper says as she walks out. Phoebe watches her leave and looks at her coffee cup and takes a sip.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the fires of hell, two men stand there looking down.

"How exactly do you plan to get out of here?" the demon asks.

"I cannot leave here unless the Charmed Ones release me...which is never." the other demon says.

"Ok, I get that but you said you had a plan. You came to me and told me to teach you how to dream-leap and that's what I did. How is that going to get us out of here?" the demon asks.

"I have been watching the Charmed Ones carefully since they banished me back to this hell hole again." the demon says angrily but then clears his throat and speaks calmly, "I thought...the Charmed Ones were the only witches who can release me from oblivion. That is, until they had their little new witch join their coven. The witch is strong, but in order for her to release us, I have to make her believe that her fear is becoming a reality."

"How are you going to do that?" the demon asks.

"So many questions, so little time. In good time, my friend, I shall answer your questions and we shall both find the freedom that we both deserve." he says. He begins to cackle and he turns around to reveal himself as the demon of fear, Barbas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At the Mitchell apartment, Paige wakes up and watches Henry getting ready for work.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you." Henry says.

"No, you didn't. It's ok." Paige yawns.

Paige just watches in awe as Henry gets dressed. Henry turns around and sees Paige looking down.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asks as he buttons his shirt closed.

"I just think that we haven't been spending time together, you know? Just you and me, and no one else." Paige says. Henry crawls onto the bed and sits next to Paige.

"I know. We have been trying for the last couple of weeks but you know, work..." Henry says.

"So what do we do? Just let work get in the way of everything?" Paige asks.

"No, of course not. How about this...me and you, lunch at the pier this afternoon?" Henry suggests.

"Um, you sure?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Just, um, drop by the office at around 1:45, ok?" Henry says. He kisses Paige and get off the bed. "I love you." he says as he walks out of the room.

"Yeah, I love you too." Paige says as she smiles halfheartedly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Bay Mirror building could be seen. Phoebe walks into the Bay Mirror office. She walks to her assistant.

"You have anything for me?"

"Um, only that you had a couple of phone calls and you had a visitor. He left you flowers." she says.

"Oh, thanks." Phoebe says as she takes the notes and walks into the office. She sees the flowers and smiles. She walks up to the flowers and she looks at the cards. She begins to read it.

"To the most beautiful woman in this world. My token of gratitude that you are in my life. Love you, C." Phoebe reads. She looks up.

"That's sweet." Phoebe says. She puts the flowers on the cabinet and sits in her desk. She puts on her glasses and turns on her computer. She looks at the card in her hand and then turns away to the computer. Coop flashes in behind her.

"You like the flowers?" he asks. Phoebe jumps and turns around.

"Oh, don't do that." Phoebe says with her hand resting on her chest.

"Sorry." Coop says as he walks towards her smiling. Phoebe stands up.

"It's ok, and yes I like the flowers. They are beautiful. I guess being cupid gives you an advantage of knowing what a woman wants, huh?" Phoebe says.

Coop looks at her and kisses her.

"Yeah, so what brings you by?" Phoebe asks.

"I just wanted to drop by to see my sweetheart." Coop says as he hugs her closer.

"Wow, that's uh...something." Phoebe says with a forced smile.

"You're on my mind all the time." Coop says.

"Yeah, that's really sweet and I appreciate that you view me that way but I think you can take a break, can't you?" Phoebe suggests.

"What are you talking about?" Coop says as he backs away from Phoebe.

"I love these gestures and everything but I-" she pauses and takes a breath, " I just need some space, you know? You don't have to do all of this for me."

"But I lik-"

"Like doing all these things for me? I know. I know you love me and these things are not necessary. I know how you feel for me and when I say I know, I mean, I literally know how you feel." Phoebe says.

"So what are you saying? You don't want me to try anymore?" Coop asks.

"No, not try...just don't try too hard." Phoebe explains. Coop looks down and backs away from Phoebe and looks at the flowers. He gently cups one rosebud in his hand and flashes out. Phoebe looks up with her right hand on her waist and then looks down. She closes her eyes, sits down and places her hands on her forehead.

"What have I done?" she says as she takes off her glasses. Her arms fold onto the table and she rests her head upon them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper sits in her office at P3 and writes a couple of checks to pay off bills. A man walks towards her.

"Rex, can you mail them off for me please? And get the DJ on the phone, I need to know if he will be able to DJ for the next couple of days." Piper says, "Thanks."

Rex takes the mails and nods and exits. "Excuse me," he says as he walks by Sheila. Sheila looks back and walks into Piper's office.

"Knock, knock." Sheila says. Piper looks up and smiles.

"Hey, Sheila, come on in!" Piper says, "What brings you by?"

"I just came to see how you're doing, obviously you're doing very well." Sheila says.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just, you know, taking care of business as always." Piper says as she scratches behind her ear.

"You're being modest, Piper, but it's nice to know that you're doing well. So now evil has not been bothering you, I see everything is ordinary." Sheila says.

"Yeah, well, you know, one will never know." Piper says.

"You know, my friends and l meet every Tuesday and Thursday for a book club meeting and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining." Sheila asks.

"Really? I don't know...I mean with the club and the kids..."

"Come on, Piper, you can have two hours to yourself, the peace and quiet you always talk about. What do you say?"

"Uh, I guess I can try to make it." Piper says.

"Great. That's-" Sheila says but is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looks at the phone then at Piper. "I'll call you with the details, ok?" she says as she walks away and picks up her phone. Piper stares in her direction and sighs with a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo walks through Magic School and sees Wyatt sitting in a class with a couple of young boys his age. Wyatt smiles at Leo and Leo winks at Wyatt. Wyatt looks down. He looks at the boy next to him, who is playing with his PSP.

"Can I play?" Wyatt asks.

"Not yet, wait until I'm done." the boy says.

Wyatt frowns and folds his arms.

Paige orbs into the Magic School. She orbs in with a woman who is hurt. She sits her down.

"You'll be safe here. You'll be fine." Paige says.

"Thank you again, Paige. For saving my life." the girl says with an Australian accent.

"No problem." Paige says, "Excuse me for a moment."

Leo comes out the nursery.

"Leo! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Paige says as she rushes to him.

"Ok, I'm here. I went to go check on Wyatt and Chris...so what's wrong?" Leo asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you could take care of this charge for me while I go on my lunch date with Henry." Paige asks.

"I can't...I mean, I run this whole Magic School and I don't have time to take care of your charges, Paige."

"That's the thing. You run this Magic School. You basically run this place by babysitting all these kids. Besides, think of this as one of the many favors you owe me for babysitting your kids while you and Piper were out. Please?" Paige pleads. Leo looks at her and smiles.

"Ok, sure."

"Thank you, thank you..." Paige says gratefully. She looks at Wyatt who is right beside Leo in a group of kids.

"Your daddy is a good man, Wyatt." Paige says as she runs her fingers through Wyatt's hair. Wyatt looks at the kid with the game console and orbs it to himself. The boy looks around surprised. Leo notices.

"Hey, buddy." Leo says as he walks to him, "Give it back to him. It is not nice to steal, you know."

Wyatt looks down and walks to the boy and hands it to him. "Sorry." he says.

"I don't know why he took that with magic." Paige complains.

"Hey, magical boys will be magical boys." Leo says.

"Well, I get that they will always be magical boys but they have to learn the issue with personal gain...it is the difference between good and evil. Let them learn at a younger age so that when they grow older, they'll be more comfortable with it and they would not have to struggle as much." Paige says as she looks at her watch, "I gotta go. Thanks again!" She says as she orbs out.

"You're welcome." Leo says as he looks at Wyatt, thinking about what Paige just said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Barbas and his demon friend sit on the edge of the cliff as the flames of hell roars. Barbas, with his eyes closed has a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm trying to reach the witch again. She is at her most vulnerable state so it is the perfect time to send her over the edge." Barbas says, "Now, silence, I need to concentrate."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie is sitting through her class listening to a lecture. She has dark circles under her eyes and she looks very tired. She nods off and wakes up instantly.

"I can't fall asleep. I have to say awake." She whispers to herself. Barbas astral projects next to her in invisible form.

"But you're so tired. You need to rest." Barbas says. "In order to fight demons, you must have 100 strength and concentration, Billie. Come on, close your eyes, and go to sleep."

"I must not sleep." Billie says, "I can't s-" Her head droops down as her eyes close. Barbas, who still stands next to her invisibly smiles and disappears.

In Billie's dreams, she sees Piper walk in the house with Leo. Leo takes the boys upstairs and Piper walks up to her.

"Are you ok, Billie? You look so worn out." Billie takes an athame from her boots and draws Piper close to her.

"I'm ok now..." she says as she stabs Piper. Piper gasps in pain and Billie wakes up. Barbas astral projects out. She takes her books and bag and begins to walk out.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Jenkins?" her professor asks.

"I don't feel well, Mrs. Chandler. I have to go." Billie says as she walks out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige enters the station and sees Henry far away. She smiles and walks up to him.

"Hey, honey, you ready to go?"

"Go wher-" Henry says as his eyes open wide, " Our lunch date, isn't it?"

Paige nods slightly.

"I'm sorry, honey but I can't make it. I have all this work I have to do that I completely forgot." he says as he stands up. He walks to her and holds her. "I'll make it up to you...tonight, dinner, just me and you at home, ok?"

"Fine. I'll see you tonight." Paige says as she kisses him. She walks out of the station. Henry watches her as she leaves and looks down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper opens the door to the manor and enters with a bag of groceries. She is about to shut it when Phoebe comes through the door.

"Need some help?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"Uh, sure." Piper answers her. She hands some of the groceries to Phoebe and they walk in. They walk into the kitchen and set them down. Piper begins to unload the groceries and Phoebe sits down.

"So, what's wrong with you?": Piper asks.

"Take a wild guess." Phoebe says.

"Coop?"

"Yeah." Phoebe says softly.

"What happened now?" Piper asks.

"I kinda told him that he was too...clingy." Phoebe says.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Piper says as she puts the cans in the top shelf.

"I did and I think that I hurt him really bad...again."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I told him the truth and I just probably worded it the wrong way..I just-I'm conflicted." Phoebe says as she sighs.

"Honey," Piper says as she pulls up a stool and sits down across from Phoebe and holds her hands, "You remember your ex, Jason?"

"Jason Dean? Yeah."

"You remember he sent you roses all the time and you talked to him about it? What was it that he said to you?" Piper asks.

"He says that that is his way of showing me he loves me and he loves doing those things for me because he wants to, not because he thought he was going to lose me." Phoebe says.

"Exactly." Piper says.

"Exactly what? I do not see how that is related to my situation here, I-" Phoebe stops herself and thinks for a second.

"Coop around me all the time is how he shows me he is there for me all the time and his way of letting me know he loves me..." Phoebe says. Piper just smiles at Phoebe.

"Thanks." Phoebe says.

"No problem." Piper says. Billie walks through the back door and continues to walk out.

"Billie!" Piper yells. Billie turns around.

"What's the matter?" Piper asks.

"Nothing. It's just something I need to take care of." Billie says.

"Demon related?" Phoebe asks.

"No. Just personal." Billie says as she walks out. Piper looks at Phoebe.

"I'm worried about her." Piper says.

"So am I" Phoebe says.

Paige orbs into the kitchen in front of Piper who turns around and bumps into Paige. She drops her groceries and freezes them before the hit the ground.

"Haven't you heard of doors?" Piper scolds.

"Sorry. Let me help you." Paige says. She raises her hands. "Orb away!" All the groceries orb into their perspective places.

"Personal gain, Paige." Piper says.

"I did it for you, not for me so.."

"Still, you can't-" Phoebe says but Paige cuts her off.

"I get it! No more magic!" Paige yells.

"Ok, what's the matter with you?" Piper asks.

"Nothing" she says, "And don't you dare try to read my emotions." she says as she points to Phoebe.

"Then, what's the matter?" Phoebe asks.

"Just Henry...cancelled on our date. He says dinner so I hope he comes through." Paige says.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he will." Phoebe says.

"So what's going on? Anything I missed?" Paige asks.

"Just Billie." Piper says.

"What's going on with Billie?" Paige asks.

"Just worried about her. She's been having nightmares and-" Phoebe says.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll figure out a way to get rid of them, she always does." Paige says.

"I know but do we have too much confidence in her? I mean she's a skilled and powerful witch but she's also very young and inexperienced." Phoebe says.

"I know but what can we do? She has proven herself capable over and over again. We just have to trust her." Paige suggests.

"Ok. If you say so." Phoebe says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie enters the attic and walks the Book of Shadows. She opens up to a page in the book and sees the potion ingredients along with a spell. She mixes a couple of ingredients together and she looks at the book. Barbas astral projects next to Billie invisibly.

"Here it goes." she says.

"Evil thoughts and fears arise  
Within myself I choose to hide.  
Release them now, don't let them stay,  
Erase these thoughts and fears away."

Billie drops the last ingredient in the potion mix and it creates and loud explosion that knocks Billie on her back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo appears in the kitchen in a white light.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"I came to get some ingredients for the potions lab class. They ran out of some. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Piper says. They hear a loud explosion upstairs.

"Ok, what was that?" Paige asks.

"Billie." Phoebe says softly as she hops off the stool and begins to run towards the noise. They all start running towards the attic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A cloud of dark smoke begins to rise from the the pot and Billie backs away. White lights rise from Billie and enter an invisble Barbas who becomes visible. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he absorbs them.

"Billie, what is going on?" Piper yells as the sisters and Leo enter the attic. They see Barbas.

"I'm back!" Barbas says excitedly.

"Who are you?" Billie asks.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Barbas says as he begins to laugh.

"Billie, what have you done?!" Phoebe asks.

"Oh, the mighty Charmed Ones!" Barbas says, "Stay tuned to see what I have in store for you. Didn't I warn you last time? Fear always comes back!"

He turns to Billie. "Oh, and thanks for the added powers...or your power of projection." Barbas says as he flames out leaving an echo.

Billie looks at the Charmed Ones who stare at her angrily and Billie looks at them with fear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige paces back and forth in the attic, Piper stands over the Books of Shadows and Leo and Phoebe sit in the couch as Billie sits in the middle of the attic on a stool.

"I mean I can't believe you brought back our worst enemy!" Piper yells.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Billie says.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you have any idea of how many witches you've put in danger? Do you have any idea how much work you have signed us up for?" Piper scolds coldly.

"We have to clean up after your mess!" Paige adds, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the nightmares of me being evil would go away and the spell will make it go away even quicker." Billie says.

"When has using a spell to fix your problems ever worked for you?! Do I need to remind you of the Dogon from last year?" Piper bellows.

Billie remains silent.

"Didn't you think of personal gain and the consequences that follow it?" Leo asks.

"No, and I'm sorry." Billie says.

"Well this is a huge consequence to try and reverse." Piper says.

"Once again, I'm sorry." Billie apologizes.

"It's ok, honey, we all make mistakes." Phoebe finally chimes in. Piper and Paige look at Phoebe.

"Huh?" they both say.

"Look, I get it that we're in trouble because she summoned Barbas and all that but we should be focused on getting rid of Barbas instead of reprimanding her." Phoebe says.

"Uh, are you all calm because of your empathy power?" Paige asks.

"Yes, it is and you shouldn't be talking Paige, seeing as how you were in the same position a few years ago?" Phoebe says. Paige looks down.

"My question is what did you do to summon him?" Phoebe asks.

"Is this the spell?" Piper asks. Billie walks up to her and look in the book.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"This is a spell to erase bad thoughts. But that alone is not powerful enough to unleash a powerful evil. Is that all you did? Paige asks.

"I mixed a potion and chanted the spell." Billie says.

"What potion?" Piper asks with great concern.

"This one next to it." Billie answers.

"Oh no." Piper says.

"What is it?" Leo asks.

"This is the potion to extract a witch from their powers. I tried to re-write that spell in the book after Aunt Gail ripped it out of the Book 7 years ago, then Prue put that page back in there so I never got a chance to label it as the power extracting spell or remove it." Piper explains.

"But the potion wasn't thrown at me so how could it extract my powers if it never made contact with me?" Billie asks.

"Did the explosion release smoke?" Piper asks. Billie nods.

"Then, you inhaled it and it knocked you backwards, I'm guessing." Phoebe says.

"How did you know that?" Billie asks.

"With an explosion that loud had to be a very powerful potion." Paige says. She finally sits down. "So what are we going to do?"

Piper and Phoebe look at each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Barbas flames into the underworld. He closes his eyes and his demonic friend appears before him. The demon gasps loudly.

"Where am I?" he asks as he looks around. He looks at Barbas. "You did it! You did it! I owe you. Forever in your debt."

"Yes, I'm glad to hear about that but I need your help...to attack the Charmed Ones." Barbas says as he looks at the wall with the demon standing behind him.

"That's suicide. I can't go against those witches alone. Countless demons have tried and failed." he says.

"Saul, don't you owe me a favor?" Barbas asks.

"Yes, and for that, I'm forever grateful but-"

"But you are going to help me, or it's back to oblivion for you." Barbas says. Saul looks down and looks at Barbas.

"What do you want me to do." Saul asks.

"You can be the distraction that buys me time. " Barbas says.

"Buy you time to do what?" Saul asks.

"To exact revenge on the witches." Barbas says.

"But haven't you tried many times in the past before and failed?" Saul asks.

"Yes, I have, but this time is different. I possess the power of projection...and that boosts my powers as well. The Charmed Ones have no idea what is in stall for them." Barbas says confidently.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Henry sits at home waiting for Paige to come home to enjoy their date. He stares at his watch. It reads 8:24 p.m.

"I cannot believe this! " Henry says. He gets up, grabs his jacket and storms out of the house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He has Billie's power of projection so God knows what he's going to do." Piper says, "Remember what he did when he had Cole's powers?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Phoebe says.

"We have to act fast." Paige says. The doorbell rings. Piper walks to the window in the attic and sees that it is Henry.

"Uh, Paige? It's Henry." Piper says.

"What time is it?" Paige asks.

"A little after 9." Phoebe answers.

"Damn it." Paige says. "I'll be right back."

They watch Paige leave the attic.

"So what are we going to do?" Billie asks.

"Try to move something?" Phoebe says.

"But he has my powers." Billie says.

"Maybe not all of them. Just try to move something." Piper says.

Billie looks at a chair and waves at it. The chair slides across the attic.

"I still have telekinesis!" Billie rejoices.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that our fears will have something to do with it." Piper says, "And that is never good."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Downstairs, Paige opens the door. Henry stands there with an angry face and his arms folded.

"Henry! Come in." Paige says. Henry walks in the manor as Paige shuts the door.

"I was at home, by myself waiting for you for two hours. What happened?" Henry asks.

"Well, I intended to show up but-"

"Let me guess? You forgot? Or something came up? I had to take care of a charge? I had to kill a demon? Or my personal favorite, it was a family emergency."

"Look, I don't have a choice in any of this, ok? I mean I try to be there for you and my sisters all the time, it's just that these things just happen. I'm kind of like a doctor, being called in at different times of the day."

"But you're not a doctor, Paige, you're my wife and I very least think that I deserve to spend time with my wife." Henry rants.

"I know that. I was just comparing my job to a doctor." Paige says.

"All you do is handle fireball and demons and save innocents. There's nothing more to that." Henry says.

"Demons do more than hurl fireballs at us. There are others who put us in the worst pain imaginable." Paige says.

"Oh, yeah, worst pain imaginable. You couldn't sound any more dramatic." Henry says sarcastically.

As they argue, Barbas flames into the kitchen and raises his hands. A white force emanates from his hands and shields the manor and the shield disappears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Upstairs in the attic, Piper gets up and walks to the Book of Shadows.

"Whatever we are planning to do, we better do it fast because we need to make sure that we are prepared. We-" Piper says as her sentence is cut short. Saul shimmers into the attic.

"Surprise!" he says.

"Wha-wh-who-who the hell is that?" Phoebe asks.

"A messenger, sent here to deliver a message." Saul says. Piper blasts him as he falls backwards. He stands up again.

"You cannot harm me." he says. He forms an energyball and throws it at Piper who blows it up in mid-air. The force from the energyball pushes her backwards. Phoebe and Billie tag team the demon, Phoebe kicking him from underneath and Billie kicking him in his face. Saul flips backwards and falls back on his face.

"Leo, get out of here." Piper says. "Go to magic school."

Leo gets up and runs out of the attic.

"Paige?!" Phoebe calls.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige hears a thump upstairs and Phoebe calling for her.

"Honey, I got to go. You stay here." Paige says as she orbs out.

Henry rolls his eyes and folds his arms again as he walks further into the manor. Leo runs downstairs and sees Henry.

"We have to get out of here." Leo says, "Come with me."

"To where?" Henry asks as he runs after Leo.

"Magic School." Leo replies.

"I'm not leaving until I know that Paige is ok." Henry says as he stops running. They enter the kitchen and see Barbas.

"Who is that?" Henry asks.

"Barbas." Leo whispers under his breath. Barbas hits Leo as he flies and hits the fridge and he does the same to Henry who slides across the table and lands in the hallway. They are both unconscious.

"Now, to begin." Barbas says. He lifts up his right hand and it begins to glow. He shoots out a white beam at Leo and Henry. He looks up to the ceiling when he hears the commotion going upstairs. He smiles and flames out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige runs into the attic.

Saul forms an energyball and throws it at Billie who deflects it back at him. He shimmers out of the way and shimmers behind Piper and hitting her from behind. Piper falls to the ground, unconscious. Paige rushes to Piper and Phoebe continues to fight. Barbas flames in. He throws a fireball at Billie who is unaware that Barbas is behind her. He throws it at her and she flies across the room faliing onto the floor. Paige gets up and looks at Barbas. Barbas takes Paige telekinetically and throws her to Phoebe and they crash and land together. He lifts up his hands and they glow white. Everyone is knocked out and Barbas closes his eyes. The Charmed Ones and Billie fall to the ground.

"Let the fun begin!" Barbas says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper wakes up in the attic. She looks around and looks up. Phoebe and Paige are knocked out. She rushes to them.

"Paige! Phoebe! Wake up." she says as she shakes them. Phoebe wakes up groaning followed by Paige's.

"Where's the demon?" Piper asks.

"I think I vanquished him with my empathy power but it knocked us backwards." Phoebe explains.

"Now we need to think about a plan to vanquish Barbas." Piper says.

"What?" Paige says.

"Barbas is dead and besides, I have to go see Coop." Phoebe says.

"And I have to go see Henry." Paige says.

"I thought Henry was here and you were angry at Coop." Piper says, "And when did you vanquish Barbas? I didn't see a thing. What's going on?"

"I sent Henry away before the demon attacked." Paige says.

"I need to make amends with him before it's too late." Phoebe says. "Can you orb me to my loft?"

"Sure." Paige agrees as she grabs her sister's hand and orbs out. Piper looks around and sees that everything looks perfect, as if no demons attacked.

Leo walks into the attic with Wyatt and Chris. "Honey, I've been looking everywhere for you. We're going to miss the fair."

"The fair? It's night." Piper says.

"No it's not." Leo says as he points to the window. Piper turns around and sees that it is daytime.

"I guess it is." Piper says. "Something doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't feel right to stay in when it is beautiful outside. Let's go!" Leo says. Piper rubs the back of her neck and looks out the window. She shrugs and walks out of the attic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo wakes up in his office at Magic School. He gets out of his office and walks through Magic School. He sees Wyatt and Chris playing in the pen. He winks at Wyatt and smiles at Chris. They smile back at him. Piper comes to him.

"Hi, honey!" Piper says.

"I'm glad you're ok. Where's the demon?" Leo asks.

"What demon?" Piper asks.

"Uh, forget it. What brings you by?"

"I came to see my favorite men, silly!" Piper says as she picks up Wyatt. She kisses him and sets him down and does the same for Chris.

"Ok, so what's up?" Leo asks.

"I was wondering if I could see if it is safe for my boys to be here, since I don't know any of these kids, it would seem right to do so." Piper says.

"Um, Piper...aren't you overreacting?" Leo asks.

"Well, I don't want my boys to be raised around any bad influences, you know? The kind that would turn them into future leaders of evil?" Piper says.

"Ok, but I will assure you that there's nothing to find here..." Leo says. Piper just smiles and walks into one of the classrooms. Leo walks to Wyatt and smiles at him.

"Your mommy means well but she's crazy sometimes. That's why I love her." he says. Wyatt just looks down.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe wakes up in her office. She looks around and looks at the time.

"Damn it! Must have been a dream." Phoebe says. She looks at the flowers Coop sent her earlier. She smiles. She picks up her jacket and walks out of her office. A few moments later, she walks into her loft. Three dozen roses are lined up next to her bedroom door. She reads the cards.

"My love for you is sweet and pure,

Knowing that you're mine and I'm yours. Love, Coop."

Phoebe smiles and looks up. "Coop?"

Coop flashes in.

"What? What happened?" he says. Phoebe rushes to him and hugs him tightly. Coop seems surprised.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." Coop says.

"Well, I changed my mind. I'm sorry." Phoebe says, "I realized that you do the things you do because you love me." Coop smiles and hugs Phoebe back.

"I'm glad to hear that." Coop says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige and Henry lie next to each other. Paige wakes up and looks at Henry and wakes him up. Henry sits up.

"What happened?" Henry asks.

"Last thing I remember, we were fighting demons." Paige says.

"And I was with Leo when I -"

"When you what?" Paige asks.

"I don't remember." Henry says. "Does this mean we get to spend time together now?"

"I don't know. I have to see my sisters and find out what happened to them." Paige says.

"Even when we finally have time, you want to go see your sisters." Henry says, "Don't you think if they needed your help, you would have been contacted by them?"

Paige nods in agreement. "Ok, then, let's go out. Just me and you. To the Pier."

"Sounds good." Henry says.

"Let me get ready." Paige says as she gets up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie wakes up in her room at the manor. She looks around and gets out. She storms to the dining room where the sisters are chatting and playing cards.

"Hey, Billie, join us." Paige says.

"What are you doing?" Billie asks.

"Playing cards." Phoebe answers.

"Since when do you guys play cards?" Billie asks.

"It's part of family night and you're family so come on!" Piper says.

"Ok?" Billie questionably says as she grabs a chair and sits down as Piper begins to deal. She looks at Billie who looks down.

"What's the matter there, kiddo, you got a great smile there so show it." Piper says.

"Ok," Billie says as she begins to smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Barbas sits in the attic with his eyes closed. Saul comes to him.

"Where are the witches? What did you do with them?" Saul asks.

"I placed them in their minds where their fear is exposed to them the most. With the help of my newly acquired power, I will be able to destroy the Charmed Ones just by making their fear a reality...in their minds. I can be in all their minds at once!" Barbas explains. "The mortals are also in their own little worlds, just as the witches. The only one I do not see as a threat to combine their worlds together are Paige and her husband. They share one fear together and they can watch each other die because of it!"

"But-"

"Shush!" Barbas says, "I need to know when to chime in."

Saul backs up and watches him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper comes back from the fair with Wyatt and Chris and Leo. They are all smiling and giggling and laughing.

"Wow, that was fun!" Wyatt says.

"It was, huh?" Piper says.

"Yeah!" Wyatt says.

"Go put your toys away, ok?" Piper says. Chris and Wyatt orb out.

Paige and Phoebe orb in.

"Hey, I have great news!" Phoebe says, "Coop proposed and I said yes!"

"Really? Oh, my God!" Piper says. She hugs Phoebe really tight and looks at her finger.

"Wow, that rock is huge!" Piper says.

"That ain't no rock, it's a continent." Paige comments. Piper and Phoebe laugh.

"This is perfect." Piper says.

"What's perfect, honey?" Paige asks.

"Our lives! It seems normal. It can't get any better than this." Piper says. The instant Piper says that, Saul and a army of demons shimmer into the manor. They form fireballs and throw them at Leo, who incinerates before Piper's eyes.

"Oh, my God." Piper says. She runs to Leo's ashes. Phoebe and Paige watch their sister cry and turn around only to be met by fireballs, they scream and are incinerated as well. The demons shimmer out of the manor. Piper sits in the middle and begins to sob. Barbas astral projects invisibly besides Piper.

"Yes, you knew it was too good to be true, didn't you? You knew your life can never be normal." Barbas taunts, "Whenever your life seems normal, evil interrupts. First mom, then Prue, now Phoebe, Paige and Leo. They are dead because you are a witch!" he says as the last word echoes and Barbas disappears leaving Piper distraught.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo watches his sons as Piper comes out of the last classroom.

"You happy now?" Leo asks.

"Very." Piper answers. They turn to Wyatt who is caught orbing the PSP to himself.

"Wyatt! Now what did mommy tell you about using your powers to take things?" Piper scolds.

Leo watches closely as Barbas appears to him.

"Watch as your life...your pride and joy, your little innocent Wyatt and Chris change before your very eyes. Your worst fear come to life!" Barbas says. In that instant, Wyatt grows to become adult Wyatt and Chris grows to become adult Chris. They both are wearing black and look evil, to say the least. Adult Chris conjures an energyball and hurls it at Piper. She bursts into flames and disappears from sight.

"Piper!" Leo cries.

"Now, father, no need to cry. You will see her soon. as you join her!" Wyatt says as he conjures up Excalibur and stabs Leo. Leo falls to the ground and looks up to his sons.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"The future is not as bright as you think, now is it?" Barbas says with a smile and disappears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe continues to hug Coop. Coop back away from her.

"It's good to hear, Phoebe, but I don't love you." he says.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asks.

"I never loved you. I just wanted to get close to you and break your heart." Coop says.

"You're lying!" Phoebe says.

"Oh, no. I'm telling the truth. I don't have any feelings for you. You are going to grow old, with no children, and no one to love you until death comes to take you away." Coop says.

"No!" Phoebe says. "I know you love me, I felt it."

"Then try now." Coop says. Phoebe closes her eyes and tries to feel Coop's emotions but cannot feel a thing.

"How's that possible?" Phoebe asks. "I know you love me, I cannot believe I let you do this to me!"

"Well, believe it Phoebe. Now, I'm off, to be with someone who wants to be with me. I'm tired of giving you my all and have it ripped away all because you don't know how to appreciate what you have." Coop says as he flashes out in his normal style. Phoebe falls to the floor holding her chest. She is crying very hard and Barbas appears to her.

"Be careful what you wish for. You wanted him not to be to close and he strayed too far away from you, physically and emotionally." Barbas says. "Your greatest fear, never finding love is coming true. Your fairy tale ending is never going to be happily ever after..." He disappears out of sight as Phoebe continues to cry.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige walks out into her closet but her closet door closes shut. Paige bangs on the door.

"Henry! Henry! Help me!" Paige calls. Henry walks up to the closet door and tries to open it but it doesn't open. Paige orbs out of the closet but ends up in a place where there is nothing but darkness.

"Henry?!" Paige calls.

"Paige!" Henry says.

"Where are you?" Paige calls

"I don't know. But I can't see. All I see is darkness." Henry says. Barbas appears to them. It appears that Paige and Henry are standing back to back but cannot see or feel each other, just speak and hear each other.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Barbas says as he appears to Paige, "So close but yet so far from each other."

Paige and Henry groan in sadness.

"Your greatest fear, to lose a loved one is going to come true. Your lost your sisters, and now your husband." he says to Paige, "and you lost your wife. No one was ever there for you when you grew up and now with your wife gone, you won't have anyone to grow old with." he says to Henry.

"Paige! No!" Henry screams as he falls to the ground.

"Henry!" Paige says as she continues to grimace in pain. Barbas smiles and astral projects out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper throws in her last card as she wins this round.

"Yeah! I won!" Piper cheers.

"You just got lucky." Paige says.

"No, I got skill." Piper says. Billie just stares at Piper and still cannot believe that she's playing cards with them. All of a sudden, Billie's eyes changes into black and she looks around. She forms a fireball and looks at the sisters who are in shock.

"Since when can Billie conjure fireballs?" Paige asks.

"That should be the least of your worries." Billie says. She hurls the fireball at Piper but it splits into three when Piper blasts it and incinerates the sisters on the spot. Her eyes turn back into the original color.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Billie says as she kneels down beside Paige's ashes. Barbas appears to her.

"Your true nature is finally revealing itself to you, isn't it?" Barbas says. Billie bursts into tears.

"No, Phoebe! Paige! Piper!" Billie cries.

"You're evil, Billie. It's about time you accepted that. You killed your parents, you killed your sister and you finally killed the Charmed Ones. Something no demon has been able to accomplish and something only evil is capable of. Face it, Billie. You're evil!" Barbas says as Billie cries even more. Barbas inhales deeply and smiles. He astrals out leaving Billie to cry herself into depression. She closes her eyes and Saul appears. She looks at Saul while she gasps through her tears. Billie looks at Saul like she is defeated. He forms an energyball. He hurls it at Billie who falls to the ground. Saul smiles and Barbas appears next to him.

"Well done. One witch done, three to go." Barbas says, "Now, go watch the witches and make sure that no one intervenes with my plan."

Saul nods and shimmers out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

in the underworld, the soothsayer brews a potion in his lair when a bright white light appears besides him. He doesn't react to the brightness due to his lost eyesight but he smiles.

"So can you teleport in any other way besides that usual method?" he asks.

"Why? It's not like the light affects your sight in any way." Laylah says.

"The heat that emanates from that much light burns my skin." the soothsayer says.

"I'm pretty sure you'll live. That's the least of your problems."

"Did you come here to berate me or did you actually have a purpose?" the soothsayer asks.

"You forget that it is through my magic by extension that you lost your eyesight," Laylah says angrily but coated in an eerily calm voice that is just as threatening, "Watch your tongue, Sebastian before I take that from you as well."

The soothsayer nods, "My apologies."

"So how is the plan going?" Laylah asks.

"There's been a slight hitch. I'm almost done with the potion but I require strong powers to guarantee the potion to work." Sebastian says.

"What about Billie?" Laylah asks.

"I haven't seen her since our last encounter." Sebastian says.

"Well, I suspect you'd do well to include her in this process. Her participation, be it voluntarily or not, is detrimental to the success of this plan."

"I understand this, but her magic...it is strong, but not as strong as the sisters. The sisters' magic is strong, tinged by the ancient touch of the gods." Sebastian says.

"You don't have to tell me of all people this, Sebastian. I am fully aware of the kind of magic the Charmed Ones possesses." Laylah says.

"Their magic is a key ingredient." Sebastian says.

"I know you will make that happen. Obtain whatever you seek somehow. You're resourceful. I trust that you will acquire what you seek." Laylah says.

"I'll try my best."

"Good. Remember that in order to get what you want, I get what I want as well." Laylah explains.

"How about a little insurance? A little gesture of faith on my part to get things going." Sebastian pleads.

"If you complete the first part of this mission, you shall be greatly and personally rewarded." Laylah says as she retreats into the shadows, "Please do you best not to disappoint me, Sebastian."

"Wouldn't dream of it even if I could." Sebastian says.

A flash of bright white burning light and Laylah disappears from sight. Sebastian, looking unfazed continues to stir his cauldron of potion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In real life, in the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige's bodies lie on the floor in the attic. The door to the entrance of the manor is left slightly open and Darryl walks in.

"Hello? Phoebe? Paige? Piper? Anyone here?" Darryl asks. He receives no response.

"Ok. I know you guys are home. I mean all your cars are parked in front so you-" he stops when he sees someone lying on the ground by the kitchen hallway.

"What the-" he says as he runs to the person to see who it is. He turns him around to find out that it is Henry. He looks up and sees that Leo is lying a couple of feet away from him. He looks up and runs upstairs. After a while he enters the attic to see the sisters and Billie's bodies lying on the ground. He checks their pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief as he feels a pulse.

"But what happened?" he asks himself. He looks around. "What should I do? Call for help?"

He walks up to the girls and picks up a mattress. He lifts each of them one by one and puts them on something more comfortable. He places Billie on the couch, Piper and Paige on the mattress and Phoebe sitting up on another couch. He looks around and wonders what he could do with Leo and Henry downstairs.

"I can't do this by myself! I need someone to help me. Too bad Leo doesn't have powers anymore." He says. He looks up. "What's the name of Phoebe's boyfriend with the funny ass name? Cooper? Coop? COOP!"

A pink heart appears and Coop flashes in.

"What? Why have you summoned me? Especially to this house of all places?" he asks.

"Well, I needed you to help me figure out what was wrong with the sisters and you could help me?" Darryl asks.

"I stopped doing favors when Phoebe dumped me so..." he says as he begins to flash out but Darryl stops him.

"Even if Phoebe's life may be in danger?" Darryl says. Coop looks into his eyes.

"Not meaning to interfere and all but a little dumping is what has gotten you so bitter? Listen, my friend, yes, she dumped you but we both know that you love her. No matter what you try to say or feel or deny, you know that love doesn't die so quickly. You of all people know that. So please, put your anger aside and feel what you're all about, love, and let that triumph over the bad stuff you feel at the moment." Darryl lectures.

Coop smiles at him and says, "You are quite wordy, aren't you?"

"Well, when it comes to those I care about, I really don't hold back." Darryl says.

"Thanks."

"No problem, man. Now you gonna help me save them or what?" Darryl asks.

"I don't know what I can do but I can try." Coop says. He looks at Phoebe and closes his eyes. All of a sudden, he disappears from the attic in white light leaving Darryl looking surprised that he is alone.

"Coop?!" he yells into the air but no response, "Great. Now what?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inside Phoebe's mind, she continues to cry as she picks up one of the flowers that Coop sent her and throws them at the wall. Coop appears behind her. He looks around and sees Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" he says.

"Go away. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Phoebe, it's me, Coop."

"I know who you are. Just leave me alone!" Phoebe cries.

"Phoebe, look at me, this is a serious matter right here." Coop says.

"I know. You led me on, and you broke my heart-"

"No, Phoebe, I love you...and I would never dream of breaking your heart." Coop says.

"Well, you did."

"Oh, yeah? Try to feel my emotions now." Coop says.

"What is that going to prove?" Phoebe asks.

"The fact that you and your sisters are in serious danger and this can help them...and us." Coop says. Phoebe sniffles through her tears, wipes her tears and tucks her hair behind her ears. She closes her eyes and opens then quickly.

"Wh-how is that possible?" Phoebe asks.

"I love you, Phoebe. Don't forget that." Coop says as he helps her get up.

"But I felt your emotions before, when you were here, and you were so cold. No emotions whatsoever."

"That wasn't me. This isn't real. I came to your house before and you and your sisters were unconscious in the attic. This must be the work of a very powerful demon." Coop says.

"Yeah, right. A demon...what demon can possib-" Phoebe says and pauses as a realization hits her face.

"What? What is it?" Coop asks.

"A demon is up to this...Barbas. You know what? I need to get to my sisters." Phoebe says. "Can you get me out of here?"

"Ok." Coop says. She grabs him closer to her, and closes her eyes. Coop tries to flash out but he flashes back in.

"Ok, what happened?" Phoebe asks.

"I cannot teleport out of here." Coop says.

"What the hell? If you can get in, we can get out but how?" Phoebe asks.

"What is the deal with Barbas? Isn't his power based on fear?" Coop asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, this is a manifestation of your fear. If you get over your fear, you can get out of here and get back in your body." Coop suggests.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Phoebe says. She closes her eyes and stands there while Coop watches. She opens her eyes.

"It's not working." Phoebe says.

"Well, what is your fear?"

"My fear is that-" Phoebe hesitates, "I will lose and will never find true love. That you don't not love me anymore for what I said to you earlier."

"Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn't feel that way. I know we have had our petty arguments here and there but that doesn't stop us from loving each other. " Coop says, "If I did not love you, I would not be here trying to save your life. I love you, Phoebe Halliwell."

"I love you too." Phoebe says.

Coop pulls Phoebe closer to him and kisses her. Phoebe begins to smile. As she smiles, a white light surrounds them and disappears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Coop reappears in front of Darryl in the attic who is pacing back and forth. Darryl bumps into Coop and he falls to the ground. Coop helps him get up.

"Where did you go?" Darryl asks. Coop looks at Phoebe. Phoebe's body wakes up and she releases a loud gasp. She sits up and look at the rest of the bodies. Leo and Henry's bodies have been brought up there too.

"Oh, my God. Piper! Paige!" Phoebe says as she crawls on the floor to her sisters.

"They're fine. They're unconscious but they're fine." Darryl says.

"I need to get to my sisters." Phoebe says.

"But how?" Darryl asks.

"A spell. Um... I don't know maybe create one like...

'I call upon the greatest power  
To help us in our darkest hour  
With these powers to intertwine  
Take me to my sister's mind.'

As Phoebe finishes chanting her spell, she looks around and nothing happens.

"Damn it! It didn't work!" Phoebe says. All of a sudden, she is pulled into a premonition. She sees herself standing in front of Paige and Henry. Phoebe looks around.

"What the- Paige?" Phoebe calls.

Paige hears her sister and calls out to her.

"Phoebe?"

"Paige, yeah, it's me."

"I can't see, Phoebe. I can't see a thing." Paige cries.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Darryl and Coop look at Phoebe as she stands there with her eyes closed. Coop helps her sit down and Phoebe is still in her premonition.

"Paige, honey, I'm right in front of you." Phoebe says.

"Paige?" Darryl asks, "Where's Paige?"

"In her vision?" Coop says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe, in her vision stands in front of Paige.

"Paige, honey, I'm right in front of you." Phoebe says.

"I'm scared, Phoebe. Where's Henry?"

"He's right behind you." Phoebe says.

"No he's not, I can't see him." Paige says.

"Paige, listen to me. You can't see him because that has something to do with your fear." Phoebe says.

"Fear? What are you talking about?" Paige says as her panic grows.

"Paige..." Phoebe groans as she grabs her chest and bends over, "This is overwhelming."

"What?"

"What is your fear?" Phoebe asks.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Paige asks.

"It's the only way to get out of here...to eliminate your fear." Phoebe says.

"I was scared that Henry and I were drifting apart." Paige says softly.

"Ok, listen to me. Close your eyes, and picture Henry right next to you. As if you guys are holding hands are going somewhere together. Feel it come true, Paige." Phoebe says.

"How-" Paige begins to says.

"Just trust me, Paige!" Phoebe says. Paige closes her eyes and sighs. White lights appear and all the darkness disappears. Paige looks around and sees that Henry lies on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, my God, Henry." Paige says as she rushes to Henry. She lifts up Henry's head and puts it on her lap. "Henry, can you hear me?"

Henry's eyes open slightly. "Paige?"

"Henry, thank God you're ok!" Paige says as hugs him.

"Hon, you're suffocating the guy." Phoebe says as Paige and Phoebe help get Henry up.

"Ok, so what was that?" Henry asks, " 'Cause that was horrible."

"A typical demon at his worst." Paige says.

"Ok, I don't want to go through that ever again. That was-"

"The worst pain imaginable?" Paige concludes.

"Yeah." Henry says.

"Ok, let's get out of here and save Piper, Leo and Billie before it's too late." Phoebe says.

She astral projects out of the scene in a white light and Henry and Paige look at each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe comes out of her premonition. Coop rushes to her.

"Are you ok?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe says. She looks at Paige's body as she wakes up and Henry wakes up too. They both stand up.

"Ok, what was that?" Paige asks.

"Barbas." Phoebe says, "And the sooner we get the power of three, the sooner we can get rid of him."

"Ok, so how are we going to save Piper and Billie?" Paige asks.

"Ok, I'll go after Piper, and you go after Leo. The more people we can save in the less amount of time is good before Barbas figures out that we escaped." Phoebe says.

"Ok. I'm on it." Paige says.

"Guys, just make sure our bodies are safe." Phoebe says. Henry, Coop and Darryl nod.

"Ok..." Phoebe says as she sits down, " I'm going in!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe astral projects in a white light into Piper's mind. She looks around and sees that she's in the manor. She turns around and finds an energyball flying her way. She ducks. She looks up to see that Piper is battling three demons.

"You killed my family, you bastard, and I'm going to make you pay!" Piper says. She thrusts her hands forth and blasts one of the demons back and he crashes through the wall. A demon conjures a fireball and hurls it at Piper. Piper blasts the fireball, which splits into two and vanquishes two demons at once. Phoebe stands up and walks towards Piper.

"Piper, honey?" Phoebe says.

"Get away from me." Piper says.

"This isn't real, you just have to face your fears." Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about? The demons incinerated my husband and my sisters before my eyes, what do you think those ashes are make believe?" Piper says.

"Ashes?" Phoebe says as she looks at the ashes Piper's talking about. "Honey, this is all the work of Barbas and you know how he works...and I'm alive!"

"You're just a manifestation of my guilt." Piper says.

"You know, I should just blow you up too." Piper says angrily.

"But Leo's not dead, Piper, he's in the attic right now and-" Phoebe says but she and Piper duck as a energyball comes their way. They stand up to see a demon behind them. He conjures up an energyball.

"Uh-oh." Phoebe says. The demon hurls the energyball at them as their scream echoes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An energyball flies down the halls as Wyatt and Chris laugh. They look around and see all the students of Magic School panicking. Leo still lies on the floor watching all of this happen, and still grimacing in pain. Paige appears in white swirls. She sees the chaos and sees Leo, Wyatt and Chris, hurling energyballs at the students. Some of them teleport out of there and some of them are hit.

"Oh, my God, just when I think it doesn't get any wors-" she says. She runs to Leo, " Are you ok, Leo?"

"Paige, thank God you're here. Heal me, quick!" Leo says.

Paige puts a hand over Leo's wound and heals but the wound stays open.

"I can't. You are the only one who can heal your own wounds. This is a self-inflicted wound." Paige says.

"Self-inflicted?" Leo says, "Wyatt stabbed me and killed Piper. "

"Your fear is to see them grow evil, isn't it?" Paige says.

"It's my fault that they grow evil. You're right, Paige. I didn't teach them the consequences of personal gain. This is the result." Leo says as he groans in pain. "It's too late now."

"No, it's not! Leo, you are speaking out of fear and you need to let that go right now. Your boys aren't evil and Piper's alive. The only way you'll get to see that is if you get over your fears right now." Paige says. Leo looks at his Wyatt and Chris as Chris walks to Leo.

Leo looks at Paige with skepticism.

"It's the only way to save your life and Piper's. Believe in yourself, overcome your fear. Fill your heart with hope that there's a huge change that this will not happen because you will raise them to be better than this. Save them from this fate." Paige says.

"Ok, enough of this. Time to die, dad!" Chris says. He forms an energyball and hurls it at Leo. Paige closes her eyes and Leo does too. All of a sudden, a white light sweeps throughout the magic school and everything disappears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo wakes up in the attic and looks at his stomach where the wound is. He finds that there is no wound. He looks around and sees everyone standing around him. Paige wakes up and looks at Leo. They look at Piper and Phoebe who are not looking so hot.

Inside of Piper's mind, the girls dive away from an energyball.

"Here witch, where did you go?" a demon taunts.

"Piper, you don't believe me! Leo's alive! How do you explain my being here?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, get in touch with reality before you come to me, Phoebe, because -" Piper says as Leo appears to her standing up and Paige appears as well.

"Leo?" Piper asks.

"Piper." Leo answers.

Piper smiles.

The demon hurls an energyball at Leo which hits him in the chest and releases a white light which sweeps the whole scene. They all awaken in the attic.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper groans as she is helped up by Phoebe and Leo. Saul shimmers in. He looks surprised to see the Charmed Ones up and he forms an energyball. Phoebe forms one too and hurls it at him. He bursts into flames and is vanquished.

"What the hell was all of that?" Piper asks her sisters.

"The work of Barbas and Billie's powers." Phoebe says.

"Huh?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, he used the power of projection to project ourselves into our fears, making them feel real." Paige explains.

"Again?" Piper asks.

"You know that Barbas loves to play mind games." Phoebe says.

"So what are we going to do now?" Paige asks.

"First, we have to save Billie, then we vanquish Barbas." Piper says.

"How?" Leo asks.

"I'll let you know when we find out, honey." Piper says. They look at Billie.

"What's the spell, Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"Its-" Phoebe says as she is interrupted. Barbas flames in.

"Coop, get the men out of here." Piper says. Coop nods and flashes the guys out.

"You guys got out? But how? Wait...don't matter, you cannot save Billie now can you?" Barbas says. He waves his hands and a white light sweeps over the attic. Billie wakes up in terror. The sisters look at her.

"Billie?" Paige says. Billie walks towards them with her eyeballs fully black like the Source.

"Kill them all!" Barbas commands.

"What is this?" Piper asks.

"Her worst fear come to life," Barbas says.

"Billie, come on, it's us, it's me, Piper and Paige. You sure do not want to kill us, do you?" Phoebe says.

Billie continues to walk towards them and forms an energyball.

"Uh, Piper?" Paige says. Piper blasts the energyball in Billie's hand and blasts Billie who is knocked backwards. They run behind a couch.

"Piper!" Phoebe says.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Piper says defensively.

"Maybe the only way to save her is to..." Paige begins to say.

"Get rid of Barbas." Phoebe concludes.

"Ok, but how?" Piper asks.

"I have an idea." Phoebe says, "Just try to keep Billie busy."

Piper and Paige jump out towards Billie and Phoebe runs behind Barbas. He watches Billie in delight and Phoebe kicks him. He flies across the room. Phoebe stands before him.

"You stupid witch, you think you can take me just because you got over your fear? Fears are never gone, only suppressed." Barbas says, " That's how I always come back. You always try to vanquish me and nothing works. You cannot vanquish me, you cannot vanquish FEAR!"

"You know how I plan to vanquish you this time?" Phoebe asks. Barbas looks at her. Phoebe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The empathy sound effect cues.

"You're trying to use your little empathy power on a demon?" Barbas laughs, "Demons don't have emotions, or did you forget that little fact?"

"Demons may not have the basic emotions that mortals have but you do have emotions. The revenge you seek comes from anger and hatred, which last time I checked is an emotion. From that alone, I can see your fear buried in the middle of all that hatred..." Phoebe smiles, "Still think I'm bluffing?"

Barbas tries to flame out but the flames engulf him and he remains lying on the ground, as shocked as ever.

"Do you know what that was?" Phoebe asks, "Your powers & Billie's; paralyzed by fear." Phoebe laughs.

"Let's see, what is your greatest fear?" Phoebe asks as her hand glows white. Barbas looks at Phoebe as fear and panic grows on his face for the first time.

"Yes, you are afraid of being banished into the hell you were once in before you came back 8 and a half years ago." Phoebe says. Barbas looks scared.

"No!" Barbas says.

"Oh, yes." Phoebe says,

"Powers of air, land and sea  
Your powers now I call to thee  
Away to a place where no hope can be seen  
And no other life he can intervene.  
The evil whose power thrives on fear  
Shall be trapped in his own away from here."

Barbas begins to scream as swirls of light arise from him and enters Billie. He ignites in flames and he is sucked into the ground. Billie's eyes return to normal stops pursuing Piper and Paige. Phoebe takes a huge sigh of relief

"Billie, are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, what happened?" Billie asks.

"Oh, nothing. You just tried to kill us, that's all." Piper explains, "Again..."

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry." Billie apologizes.

"Ahh, don't worry about it." Paige says. Phoebe walks over and looks at Billie.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Kind of overwhelmed." Billie says.

"What did you do to Barbas?" Paige asks.

"I just sent him back to the place he came from. Oblivion. He is trapped for 1300 years." Phoebe says.

"How did you do that?" Billie asks.

"Well, I just used my power of empathy and used his power against him." Phoebe says proudly. "We don't have to worry about him anymore, he's gone."

"That's going to be a problem for our great-great-great-great-great-great-great..." Piper begins to say.

"Ok, we get it!" Paige interrupts.

"...great grandchildren." Piper adds on quickly.

Phoebe laughs and looks at Coop, who smiles and holds Phoebe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Several scenes of San Francisco is seen to show the time passing. The port of San Francisco is seen with the clock hands turning fast as the lights turn on when the night falls. The sun comes up and Henry's apartment can be seen.

Paige and Henry sit on the bed watching TV and they both laugh and giggle eating popcorn.

"I love this." Paige says.

"Love what?" Henry asks.

"Us, doing this. Just me and you spending time together." Paige says.

"I do too." Henry says as he kisses Paige.

"We should play hooky more often." Paige says with a smile, "A day off away from our jobs."

"But aren't you going to get summoned like you usually do?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, but I decided to spend more time with my husband and my charges understand totally." Paige says as she stuff her face with popcorn.

"Ok." Henry says. "You are amazing, Paige. I love you." Henry says.

"I love you too." Paige says as they share a passionate kiss and watch continue to watch TV laughing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe stands in her office watching the sun rise in the blindfolds. Coop appears behind her.

"You called?" Coop asks. Phoebe turns around.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh...I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. If it weren't for you, I would not be standing here right now." Phoebe says.

"You're welcome." Coop says. They stand there for a minute and a half with the air filled with silence.

"Ok, I got to go." Coop says. He begins to flash out but Phoebe grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. Coop finally gives in and kisses her back and they separate.

"Wow." Coop says.

"Yeah, wow." Phoebe says. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have guessed that I have what I have been searching for. I should just shut up and be happy."

"A hell of an apology. Maybe you should apologize more often." Coop says.

"Ok." Phoebe says seductively as she kisses Coop again.

"I'm sorry..." Phoebe says with a smile as she pulls Coop in and plants a long kiss. They separate.

"I didn't hear you the first time. What did you say?"

Phoebe chuckles and kisses him passionately. Coop backs up, trying to draw his breath.

"You should apologize more often, make the world a better place." Coop says.

"Oh really?" Phoebe asks as she giggles. Coop pulls her in and they flash out of the place, leaving behind a faint pink silhouette in the spot they once stood, fading into the darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper walks into the bedroom to find the boys sleeping and Leo watching them. She goes to wrap her hands around Leo. Leo smiles.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asks.

"Just thinking about what we need to do about the boys and their magic." Leo says.

"If you want us to bind them, I won't." Piper says.

"No. Of course not." Leo says, " Just teaching them about personal gain. "Starting early is better than teaching them when they become rebellious."

"Wow. What happened to your magical boys will be magical boys theory?" Piper asks.

"I still agree with that. They should be able to blow off some steam but they should know what they can and cannot do." Leo says, "I never want to see them grow up knowing that we fail to teach them about the consequences of their actions after it's too late or find out the wrong way."

"Where's all this coming from?" Piper asks.

"The fact that it took Barbas to make my worst fear become known to me to realize this." Leo says.

"Yeah. Me too. I can't always try to make my life as normal as possible. I mean it is possible but I have to let it happen on it's own. I guess there's some lessons learned in this horrible ordeal." Piper says. Leo turns around and holds Piper.

"We can help each other deal with it." Leo says as he kisses Piper on the forehead. Billie walks by the room and Piper turns around.

"I'll be back." Piper says to Leo who nods. Piper stands up and walks out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper chasing after Billie calls out her name to get her attention.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asks.

"I'm better. I've been better." Billie says.

"You know, Billie, in order to get over our fears, we need to get rid of them ourselves, not by ways of a spell or anything else. And what happened yesterday was a huge consequence."

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking but I just wanted those dreams to stop and what's the point of having magic if you can't use it when you need this the most?" Billie says.

"But you have to pick when to use the magic, especially when it has to do with others not ourselves. That's a rare occasion." Piper explains. "You need to get over your fear yourself and I'm not sure that you did. Phoebe banished Barbas before you could do that. If you need help, come to us rather than magic."

"I guess my ego got the best of me."

"It still does," Piper says with a laugh, "But you need to control that. You're a powerful witch, Billie but you need to remember that you're not invincible. My sister had the same mindset as you do and it came at a great cost."

"Prue?" Billie asks.

"Yeah." Piper smiles, "Come to think about it, you two are more alike than I thought. Just be careful, Billie."

"Ok. Thanks, Piper." Billie says as she walks away. Piper smiles as she watches her walk away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the underworld, the soothsayer is looking in his mirror watching everything. Billie enters his cave.

"It's about time you came to see me." he says.

"I had some things to take care of. I need your help." Billie says.

"I thought you weren't going to come to me anymore? The sisters were all the help you needed." Sebastian says.

"Well, the sisters are bound by certain limitations. You are not."

"Before I can help you, you need to grab some things for me, things that the Charmed Ones have blessed or used their powers on."

"I think I can do that." Billie says with a look of hope on her face. Sebastian the soothsayer turns around and smiles.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he says.

END OF EPISODE


	7. 9x07: Desperate Charmed Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Billie brings a witch to the Charmed Ones for protection, they learn they must find a way to protect the innocent while being at their most vulnerable. Billie wrestles with the prospect of working with the sisters to uncover the truth or turn to an unlikely foe for help.

**9x07: Desperate Charmed Witches**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_Henry and Paige are arguing in the manor._

_"I was at home, by myself waiting for you for two hours. What happened?" Henry asks._

_"Well, I intended to show up but-"_

_"Let me guess? You forgot? Or something came up? I had to take care of a charge? I had to kill a demon? Or my personal favorite, it was a family emergency."_

_"Look, I don't have a choice in any of this, ok? I mean I try to be there for you and my sisters all the time, it's just that these things just happen. I'm kind of like a doctor, being called in at different times of the day."_

_"But you're not a doctor, Paige, you're my wife and I very least think that I deserve to spend time with my wife." Henry rants._

_"I know that. I was just comparing my job to a doctor." Paige says._

_"All you do is handle fireball and demons and save innocents. There's nothing more to that." Henry says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Flash to Piper and Leo:_

_"I can't always try to make my life as normal as possible. I mean it is possible but I have to let it happen on it's own." Piper says. Leo smiles._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Flash to Phoebe :_

_"I guess. So how are you and Coop doing?" Piper asks._

_"Ever since I told him that I love him last week, he seems to be on my case a lot more than before. Not that I don't mind but a girl needs her space, you know? Her own time to breathe."_

_Phoebe to Coop:_

_"Look, I'm sorry. I should have guessed that I have what I have been searching for. I should just shut up and be happy."_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Flash to Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Billie:_

_"There's something that Billie needs to share with us, and Paige called me here to tell me…us." Phoebe explains as she sits._

_"Ok? What is it?" Piper asks._

_"I have been seeing a soothsayer for about three months now…to try and figure out something." Billie begins._

_"Try to figure out what?" Phoebe asks._

_"Trying to figure out who gave me my powers." Billie says._

_"I thought you were born with them." Piper says._

_"I was, but my parents bound them when I was a kid, shortly before Christy was taken but last year, before I met you guys, a guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_"Do you know who this guy is?" Paige asks._

_"No. That's why I went to the soothsayer to see if he can tell me who gave me that potion. All I remember is that he had a star tattoo on his neck." Billie says._

_"So what are you going to do now? What can we do?" Phoebe asks._

_"You guys can help me find out the one who made me get my powers back. It's important to me." Billie says._

_Phoebe and Paige look at Piper._

_"You think she's on to something?" Phoebe asks._

_"Maybe, but I won't rely on it." Paige says._

_"Where should we start?" Phoebe asks._

_"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows something." Piper says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_The soothsayer watches the Charmed Ones from his mirror. He smiles and then rubs his neck to reveal a star tattoo on his neck._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Billie walks into the soothsayer's cave and looks up at him._

_"I need your help." Billie says._

_"Before I can help you, you need to grab some things for me, things that the Charmed Ones have blessed or used their powers on."_

_"I think I can do that." Billie says with a look of hope on her face. The soothsayer turns around and smiles._

_"Let's get started, shall we?" he says._

***Parts of this episode is written in script form instead of the way I usually write it. This is only because of Patty Halliwell's narrating and it is only for this episode.***

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The manor can be seen as the sun rises. The rays of the sun hits the manor so beautifully and captivates its uniqueness. Inside the manor, a picture of the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige sits on a table besides a picture of Patty. As these two frames are seen, Patty Halliwell, the girls' mother's voice can be heard.

Patty Halliwell: From time to time I look after my beautiful girls and I see myself in all of them.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

(A flash to Paige who helps vanquish a demon with another witch. Her charge. She orbs her charge away to safety and she orbs into her home where Henry stands there waiting for her.)

Patty Halliwell: In Paige, I see her trying to devote her life to magic, to her sisters and to her husband, making her feel stretching pretty thin. Just like I felt when I tried to raise my girls, vanquishing demons on occasion and being a wife to Victor.

(Paige walks into Henry's arms and kisses him)

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

(A flash to Phoebe, who is typing at her desk at work. Coop flashes in and surprises her.)

Patty Halliwell: In Phoebe, I see that she has found the true love she yearns for, but doubt is placed in her mind to think if she is meant to be with him or not...just like I went through with Victor and Sam.

(Phoebe gets up, closes the door in her office and flashes out with Coop)

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

(A flash to Piper who cooks and cleans. Leo walks into the manor with the boys. Piper kisses them and Leo walks out. Piper watches them walk out.)

Patty Halliwell: And in Piper, the one I see myself in the most, I see that she strives for a normal life and intends to keep it that way but always has that feeling that tells her it won't last long, just like my last day alive when I left my girls to fight the water demon.

(Piper sighs and returns to cooking. Billie runs into the kitchen)

Billie: Piper, I need your help!

Piper : What? What is it?

(Billie walks out and walks back in with a young girl, about 19 years old with a bloody bruise on her arm)

Billie: Demon trouble.

(Piper looks at Billie and then at the young girl with her mouth open slightly in surprise.)

Patty Halliwell: If anything, Piper was determined to let that feeling last longer...before her boys came home.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir._  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The Desperate Housewives theme song plays as the scenes of San Francisco appears. The Golden Gate Bridge with the early morning rush hour, the Island of Alcatraz can be seen, the streets of San Francisco getting busier by the hour. The manor can be seen. As the theme song ends, Patty's voice can be heard again.

Patty Halliwell: Desperation is the urge to do something completely outside our character. It is driven by the need to obtain something we truly desire without thinking clearly & ignoring all doubt. Throughout life, we hit the bumps where moments of desperation is exhibited.

(Flash to Phoebe and Coop)

Patty: We may show desperation when we try our hardest to have the thrill that love brings, but we are yet to find it.

(Flash to Paige and Henry)

Patty: Or when we try desperately to please others, tending to their needs and suppress ourselves in the process.

(Flash to Piper and Billie and Billie's innocent who walks up the stairs to the attic.)

Patty: Or when we try so desperately to help others only because we know that helping others helps ourselves.

(Piper enters the attic followed by the innocent and Billie. Piper walks to the book.)

Patty: Yes, desperation is a common feeling we share as humans...but when magic is involved, it is placed on a whole different level which makes it challenging.

Piper opens the Book of Shadows.

"How exactly did you meet her?" Piper asks.

"I was walking to lunch with a friend and I heard this noise and a crash. I ran to the noise to see a demon attacking her. I vanquished the demon, though but I was too late, because she was hit with an energyball." Billie explains. "The vanquish was easy though."

Piper looks up. "Why do you say that?"

"The demon hesitated when he tried to hit me with an energyball, and he just stood there when I impaled him." Billie says. The girl looks down.

"Well, count your blessings that you got alive." Piper says. She looks at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Angie." she says politely.

"Well, Angie, I'm Piper. Are you a witch?" Piper asks.

"Yes." Angie says.

"Do you know why you were attacked?" Piper asks.

"No. I don't. But witches get attacked everyday by demons, don't we?" Angie says.

"True." Billie says.

"Ok. What powers do you have?" Piper asks.

"I'd rather not say." Angie says.

"Ok?" Piper says as she gives Angie a confused look.

"Maybe that was just a demon who just wanted to kill you?" Billie says.

"Maybe. Now that the threat has been dealt with, maybe you can go back home?" Piper says.

"Piper!" Billie says.

"What?"

"You can't just get rid of her like that. What if another demon attacks?" Billie questions.

"They won't." Piper says.

"You don't know that they won't." Billie says.

"And you don't know that they will." Piper quips.

Billie gives Piper a scornful look.

"Look, I have things to do so the quicker we get this over it, the sooner I can get back to my life of no demons." Piper says. Piper begins to walk out. A demon shimmers in, already armed with a fireball. He throws it at Angie. Billie dives out of the way and pushes Angie away. Piper ducks. Billie finds an athame on the table. The demon tries to form another fireball but the fire sparks and dies. He looks at them.

"What the-?" he says,

Billie removes the string and crystal attached to the athame and throws it at the demon. The demon screams and explodes out of sight. Billie looks at Piper.

"Now, do you see what I'm talking about?" Billie says. Piper nods.

"Get Paige on the phone, and I'll get Phoebe." Piper says as she walks out. Billie helps Angie stand up and they walk out too.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe returns from her date with Coop as she flashes into the office with Coop. They caress and kiss each other. Phoebe backs up from Coop.

"Thanks for the date. It was fascinating. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thanks." Phoebe says as she kisses Coop again.

"You're welcome, Miss Halliwell." Coop says as he smiles. Phoebe hits his chest and rubs her hands up and down his shirt.

"Ok...I got to get to work so, I'll see you later?" Phoebe says.

"Should I come back to get you?" Coop asks.

"Yeah, because I didn't bring my car today..." Phoebe says, "Bye, baby." Phoebe says as she kisses Coop one more time. Coop smiles and flashes out. Phoebe takes a deep breath with a smile and walks to her door. She opens the door to find Jason Dean standing there, about to knock on the door.

"Phoebe!" he says.

"Jason! Wha-Who-How?" Phoebe says clearly caught off guard fumbling her words, "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"I came back to see my newspaper...and to see you." Jason says.

"Well, it's nice to see you, I mean...I can't believe you're here." Phoebe says. Jason walks closer to her and Jason pulls her in for a kiss. He kisses her and Phoebe's eyes widen and they close as she stops fighting it. Phoebe backs away from Jason.

"Uh..." Phoebe stammers.

"What's wrong?" Jason says with a smile.

"I ca-I ca-I can't...I can't do this." Phoebe says trying to catch her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asks.

"I got to go..." Phoebe says as she begins to run out the door. Her assistant stops her.

"Phoebe, your sister just called. She wants you home...she says it's an emergency." she says.

"Uh, ok...can you tell her I'm on my way? Thanks." Phoebe says. She turns around to see Jason who is staring back at her. "Phew..." Phoebe says as she storms out of the office. Elise comes out of hers.

"What's going on?" She asks Jason.

"I don't know but I do know that it is typical Phoebe. Hasn't changed a bit." Jason says. Elise just looks at him with a confused look.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Henry sits in a couch watching television. Paige comes into the living room, wearing a robe. All the lights go off and the only lights brightening the room are the lights from the television and the sunlight streaming in from the blindfolds. Henry looks up at Paige. Paige looks at him seductively.

"Henry...are you allowed to come out and play?" Paige asks.

"No, I'm not, but I'm sure mama won't mind." Henry says as he gets up quickly and walks towards Paige slowly. He picks up Paige and walks to the bedroom. He places Paige on the bed gently and lies down beside her. They start to make out on the bed. The phone starts to ring.

"Don't answer that." Paige says as they continue making out. Henry kisses her.

"But what if it is my boss?" Henry asks.

"That's why voice mails were invented. Don't answer that." Paige says.

Henry continues to kiss Paige but his hand feels around for the phone and he picks it up. He stops kissing Paige.

"Hello?" He answers.

Paige just sits up and folds her arms and she fixes her robes. Henry looks at Paige and gives the phone to Paige.

"It's for you. It's Billie." Henry says. Paige takes the phone from Henry.

"Hello? Uh huh. Yeah. Can't this wait? Ok. I'll be there in a sec." Paige says as she hangs up the phone.

"I have to go. There's a situation at the manor." Paige says as she gets up and runs into the closet.

"Ok, then I'm coming with you." Henry says.

"No, honey. It is a magical situation..." Paige says from the closet, "and you told me you don't want to have to deal with demons like Barbas after last week, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Honey, " Paige says as she comes out fully dressed and sits on her bed and starts putting on her shoes, "I don't want you there because I don't want you to get hurt..." she says as she grunts when she puts on one shoe, "I can't bear to live with it if anything happened to you because of me." she says as she puts on the stomps on the ground and gets up. She plants a kiss on Henry's lips and runs her fingers through his hair.

"We'll finish right where we left off when I come back, ok?" Paige says.

"Ok..." Henry says in a low tone. Paige puts her hair in a ponytail and looks at Henry, "See you soon." she says and she finally orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

A demon shimmers into his cave. He walks into another side of his cave where a couple of demons wait.

"Ok, it is now time for another attack." he says.

"But we just sent one after the witches." a demon says.

"Well we have to send another." the first demon says.

"But Castor-"

Right then, Castor shimmers into the lair. He sees his impostor.

"Castor?" the demon asks. Castor walks up to his look-a-like and telekinetically throws him at the wall. The impostor stands up and morphs into a different person.

"How dare you imitate me in my absence?!" Castor says, "I should kill you where you stand!"

"No. We can't be vanquishing our own kind. We need them to complete our tasks. Especially shape shifters. And where have you been? It's about time you showed up." One of them says.

"I had business to take care of. What is the status of the Trojan Horse?" Castor asks.

"Well, we did as we were told. We sent demons after her knowing that the witch will try and save her and take her to the Charmed Ones." the demon says.

"Good. Now, we have to protect ourselves from the powers of the witch. It will be no use to us if we cannot use our powers to destroy the witches, now, will it?" Castor says.

"What is your source? How did you know the exact timing to make us attack?" the demon asks.

"Let's just say that I can anticipate the witches' actions, thanks to an acquaintance of mine." Castor says with a smile.

"What will Salvador say when he fin-"

"Salvador will not find out. He's been missing for centuries and he is presumed dead. I think that he will not find out. " Castor says. "This is just between us."

"How about the witches?" the demon asks

"After I am done with them, they would not know what hit them." Castor says with a dark look in his eyes.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper paces back and forth in the attic while Billie looks in the Book of Shadows. Paige orbs into the attic.

"Ok. I'm here. What's the big 9-1-1?" Paige asks.

"Demon problem, that's what." Billie says.

"Angie, Paige. Paige, Angie." Piper introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Paige says.

"Likewise." Angie replies.

"So who's the demon?" Paige asks.

"We don't know. Two demons came after her and we get the feeling that they are not the only ones coming." Billie says.

"So we think that someone is sending demons after her." Piper explains. "The question is who?"

"Ok. Where's Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. We called her." Billie says.

At that moment, Phoebe walks into the attic. She walks to the couch and sits down and sighs heavily.

"So what's the emergency?" Phoebe asks.

"People, must we go through this again?" Piper says.

"Cliff notes version, countless demons have been sent to attack Angie over here and we're trying to figure out who sent them." Paige explains.

"So do we know anything about the demons who attacked her before?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Billie asks.

"Are they part of a demonic faction? A tribe? Lower-level? Upper-level?" Phoebe rants.

"Uh, no." Billie says.

"Then we got nothing." Paige says.

"How about we summon a demon and interrogate him?" Phoebe suggests.

"Or we visit Sebastian and he tells us what's going on?" Billie says.

" _Sebastian_? Who the hell is Sebastian?" Paige asks.

"The soothsayer." Billie answers nervously.

"So you're on a first name basis with the soothsayer now?" Piper asks.

The Charmed Ones look at each other and look at Billie.

"I don't think this is the time to go see him, Billie." Paige says.

"But-"

"No buts. Can you go get a couple of potions from the batch I made downstairs? We are going to need a lot." Piper says.

"Let me help you." Angie says as she gets up and walks away.

"So what's the deal with her?" Paige asks.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure her out." Phoebe says.

"She's the innocent, there's nothing to it more than that." Piper says.

"I know but why do the demons want her dead so much?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but we need to get this done before my boys get home. I don't want Leo to stay around when demons attack." Piper says.

"Why is that?" Phoebe asks.

"Every time a demon attacks, he feels the need to stick around and protect me and the boys and I don't know what I'll do if he gets killed by a demon one day." Piper explains.

"He's a husband and a father, he feels that it's his job to protect his family, not his wife's." Phoebe says. Paige sits in the couch next to Piper.

"What's the matter with you?" Piper asks.

"I just feel so tired and worn out." Paige says.

"Huh. Do you need to go to a spa or something?" Piper asks.

"That sounds good right about now." Paige says. Phoebe's phone begins to ring and she looks at the caller id. She picks up and begins to chat. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hi, Phoebe." Jason says.

"Hey." Phoebe says nervously as she gets up and tries to walk away from her sisters. Her sisters stare at her.

"I'm sorry for the way I...uh, greeted you at work today. I just was so happy to see you again." Jason says.

"Oh, it's nothing." Phoebe says.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accept my invitation to dinner tonight? At our Café?" Jason says.

"Well, I-I don't know...I have something to take care of. You know...usual business." Phoebe says.

"If anything, call me. I'll be waiting." Jason says.

"Uh-huh." Phoebe says and she hangs up.

"Phoebe?" Paige says.

"Huh?" Phoebe says.

"You ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah...everything's fine!" She says with a forced smile but the smile disappears.

"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement.

"Since when?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I saw him today...and we shared a kiss...a very long...passionate kiss." Phoebe says as she closes her eyes.

"Whoa. Did you tell him that you're with Coop?" Paige asks.

"No. I didn't get a chance to. It's just that when we kissed, all these memories came flying back and I don't know at this point what to do." Phoebe says.

"How long is he here for?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's not going anywhere anytime soon." Phoebe mumbles.

"Ok, you know what? Demons first, love lives later." Piper says.

"You're right." Phoebe says as she chuckles nervously. Billie and Angie walk into the attic. Billie carries a bag filled with potions.

"Ready." Billie says.

"So what do we do?" Paige asks.

"We wait for the next demon attack." Piper says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In Magic School, Wyatt sits on a mat with other kids. He is eating lunch. A kid walks up to him.

"Hello." Wyatt says. The boy just looks at him and walks away. He goes to sit with other kids.

Wyatt continues to eat his food. The boy whispers to the other boys and they begin to giggle. The boy telekinetically moves the mashed potatoes at Wyatt, whose back is facing them. The mashed potatoes comes flying at Wyatt and all of a sudden, his forcefield rises and the mashed potatoes hits it and flies back towards the kid which hits him in his face. Everyone starts to laugh. The kid walks up to Wyatt with his face covered in mashed potatoes. Wyatt stands up and looks at the boy. Wyatt offers him a napkin. The boy knocks it out of his hand and sends Wyatt flying. Wyatt orbs out in mid air and appears behind the boy. He covers his mouth and he blinks, and the boy orbs into a trash can. Leo and the other teachers come in to see what is going on. Leo looks at Wyatt and gives him a scolding look.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Castor shimmers into the soothsayer's lair. He walks towards him.

"I assume you know the reason why I'm here." Castor says. Sebastian turns to face him.

"Yes, I do but just because I can foresee the future does not mean I don't have to ask you what your purpose is here." the soothsayer says.

"You sent me on the path to find the witch in the Charmed Ones' care in the first place. I didn't come to you. You came to me so asking for a little bit of assistance should not be a problem seeing as how you'd probably benefit more from this venture anyway." Castor says.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for." Sebastian says with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"I require the protection against the witches' powers." Castor says, "Or the very least, some sort of immunity against them."

"Very well." Sebastian says. He conjures a couple of amulets and presents them to Castor.

"These are amulets that makes the wearer immune to the powers of any witch. Including the Charmed Ones." he says with a smile. Castor looks at the amulets, smiles and takes them. "But beware, your death awaits you at the hands of the witches if you grow boastful and careless." He looks at him and bows. Then he shimmers out. He shimmers back into his lair among all his demons.

"Where's the shapeshifter?" he calls. The shapeshifter walks up to him.

"I have a special job for you, one that would make you one of the respected demons in this underworld. After you accomplish your goal, we kill the witch." Castor says with a smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

At the manor, the sisters are in the attic with Billie and Angie.

"I guess that the demons are not going to attack us this time." Billie says.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I still have to go to Henry. I mean we have plans, you know..." Paige says.

"So do I. I mean, I have a deadline to carry out..." Phoebe says.

"And Jason to run into..." Paige teases.

Phoebe stares at Paige, "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Piper laughs as her phone begins to ring. She picks up and walks away. Phoebe and Paige look at each other.

"So, what are we going to do, just walk away? Not save Angie?" Billie asks.

"What do we look like we're doing, Billie? Standing here for kicks?" Phoebe says. Piper hangs up the phone and comes over to her sisters.

"Ok. This demon better hurry up because..." she says as the demon appears in the attic. "Get Angie out of here!"

Billie runs out with Angie.

Piper blasts the demon and it has no effect on him. The demon hurls an energyball at Piper. Piper freezes the energyball in mid air. Paige orbs the energyball back at the demon and he is knocked backwards. The amulet around his neck falls off. He stands up, unaware of the amulet on the floor.

He forms another energyball and Piper thrusts her hands forth and blasts him. The demon explodes leaving only echoes of his screams. Phoebe walks over to the spot where the demon was vanquished.

"What the hell is that?" she asks.

"Huh, this probably made him immune to our powers." Paige says.

"The question is why?" Piper asks.

"I think that someone sent him after us...and we need to figure out who." Phoebe says.

"Did that seem like a little too easy to you?" Piper questions.

"Like it was some sort of distraction?" Paige adds.

Phoebe shrugs and bends over to pick up the amulet. As soon as she touches it, she lets out a quick gasp as she is pulled into a premonition. Castor shimmers into the attic and stands before the Charmed Ones. He hurls an energyball at the sisters. Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Phoebe? What did you see?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. These premonitions lately just don't flow like they used to, just coming in quick flashes and that's it." Phoebe says, "I saw a demon...coming here. I think I saw his picture in the book somewhere." Phoebe says as she walks to the book and starts to flip its pages. Piper walks beside her and Paige stands in front of the podium.

"Aha!" Phoebe says. "Castor."

_"A high level demon who was cursed by a wizard to harness great power but never will be able to use them for his own. He soon learned to amplify his magic and his minions' magic to his advantage. A simple potion can be used to vanquish this demon."_ Piper reads.

"Ok, then, let's go make that potion and then get all this over with." Paige says.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Piper asks.

"Because my husband is mad at me more than usual and I can't say that I blame him. I really need to get home so can we just hurry up? Paige pleads.

"Fine." Piper says as she walks away from the podium and Phoebe follows her. As they are about to walk out of the attic, three demons shimmer into the attic. Castor shimmers behind them. He walks across and stands in front of the demons.

"Attack!" he cries. Fireballs fly everywhere and the sisters dove behind one of the couches in the attic.

"What are we going to do? We are not prepared!" Paige says.

"We have to get those amulets off of them in order to escape. Phoebe, do you think you can kick some ass and take it and Paige and I can deflect their powers?" Piper says.

"Sure. Cover me!" Phoebe says.

They jump out and Phoebe forms an energyball. She hurls it at a demon and he falls back. Phoebe walks up to him, kicks him and sends him flying into the wall. He falls to the ground. Phoebe grabs the amulet around his neck and rips it off. She looks at Piper who blows the demon up from a distance. Paige orbs the energyballs out of the way. She orbs one to Castor who ducks and it hits the wall, leaving a scorch mark. Paige calls for an athame and orbs out. She orbs in behind one of the demons and rips the amulet off his neck and stabs the demon who disappears in flames. Piper keeps blasting Castor but nothing happens. Phoebe walks up behind him and rips the amulet off. Piper blows him up. The last remaining demon shimmers out in fear.

"Great. We did it." Paige says.

"Yeah, but I feel that it was too easy." Piper says.

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know why the book would require a potion to vanquish a high level demon if we could have just impaled him." Piper says.

"Well, let's count our blessings and thank God we have done our duties. Now, I have to go see my husband so..." Paige says as she waves at them.

"Can you give me a lift to Magic School, because it seems that Wyatt got in a fight and I have to go." Piper says.

"And can you orb me to my office?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure." Paige says. She waves her hands at her sisters and they both orb out. She looks around and sighs.

"Ok!" she says and she orbs out herself.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The demon shimmers into Castor's lair.

"We failed, my lord." the demon says.

"We haven't failed yet." Castor says. "Now the witch has been among the Charmed Ones far too long."

"But their powers seemed fine when they vanquished Mor." the demon says.

"Well, their powers seem at their peek now, but in a few minutes, they will not become as powerful as they are." Castor says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper orbs into the headmaster's office where Leo sits in the headmaster's chair, his assistant is standing behind him and Wyatt sits across from Leo with the other kid and his mother.

"Have a seat, Miss Halliwell." the assistant says. Piper walks slowly to her seat, staring at Leo. Leo gives her an uncertain look.

"It's Mrs. Halliwell." Piper says as she sits down.

"We need to think about this situation and mediate between the two boys." Leo says.

"Yeah, let's!" the boy's mother says as she sips from the cup of tea in her hand and gently sets it on the table. She looks at Leo's assistant and beckons him to come closer, "Two cubes of sugar, please? Thank you!"

Leo's assistant looks at Leo and Leo nods. His assistant walks out of the office and Piper watches her in amazement.

"So Harriet Kingman here." she pompously introduces herself with a heavy British accent, "What do you think should be done about this?"

"Well, not much. I mean it was just one harmless little food fight, wasn't it?" Piper says, "And from what I heard, your son started it."

"My son? No. My son is not in any way barbaric. Your son is the barbarian, who has disregards to the rules of this school and magic." Harriet says in an accusatory tone.

" _Excuse_ me?" Piper says in an angry tone.

"I mean, you think that just because you are a Charmed One, you and your son live above the rules and deemed yourselves all powerful. You people aren't that powerful. We are just as powerful. My Harry isn't capable of such horrid crimes."

"Well, I'm sorry to break this to you, but if you think your son is not capable of this, then you don't know your son as well as you think you do." Piper says. Harriet waves her hand at her and Piper's mouth disappears. Harriet smiles and looks at her son who does the same to Wyatt. Muffled sounds can be heard from Wyatt and Piper. Leo looks at Harriet coldly.

"Uh, Ms. Kingman, I'm afraid using magic to harm other parents and students willingly is not acceptable in this school." Leo says.

"We were just trying to have a little fun...like mother, like son." Harriet says. She waves her hands and both Piper and Wyatt's lips reappear. Leo's assistant walks in with two cubes of sugar. Harriet grabs them and puts them in her tea, grabs the spoon that lies beside the cup and stirs the tea. She takes a sip and smiles with content as she sets it back down on the table.

"You weren't so powerful there, were you?" Harriet teases. "If my son did start that fight, then prove it!"

"Ok, now listen here lady! I-" Piper begins to say in an angry tone but Leo raises his hand in an attempt to stops her.

"Piper, control yourself." Leo says.

"You know what Leo? I am not going to sit here and watch someone bad mouth me and I can't do a damn thing about it..." Piper says as she stands up and holds Wyatt's hand. She looks down at Harriet and her son. Harriet goes to grab the cup and Piper looks at it and smiles. The cup explodes, spilling hot tea all over herself. She screams and stands up.

"It was you!" Harriet accuses. Piper looks at Leo and then hides her smile.

"Prove it." Piper says, "Come on, Wyatt." Wyatt follows Piper out the door. Piper turns around and stares at Harriet, who is trying to wipe herself off with the help of Leo's assistant. Piper points to a cup on the table and looks at Wyatt.

"It's ok, Wyatt. Do it!" Piper encourages. Wyatt smiles and points at the cup. The cup orbs and appears on top of Harry's head. The cup tips over and spills all over Harry who squeals. Piper and Wyatt snicker and shut the door.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe orbs into the office. She turns around to sit in her chair to find Jason sitting in her chair with his feet resting on her desk.

"I never thought you would have taken so long." Jason says.

"Uhh Jason." Phoebe says.

"Yeah. I needed to talk to you." Jason says as he takes his feet off of Phoebe's desk and stands up.

"Uh, now is not a really good time to..uh...to talk." Phoebe says.

"I think now is a perfect time, Phoebe. You are a busy woman with all of this and an added bonus, the evil demons you fight everyday." Jason says.

"Well..." Phoebe chuckles nervously.

"Just hear me out, Phoebe. I promise I will leave after you hear me out." Jason says.

"Ok." Phoebe says as she sits down.

"After our last encounter, I thought about it and I figured out that I can't live my life without you Phoebe. I have spent every day since we broke up regretting it and wondering where we would be if we didn't break up." Jason says.

"Uh, Jason..." Phoebe says as she releases another nervous chuckle.

"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. I always have and I always will. I cannot believe it took me years to come back here to tell you but it's better late than never." Jason says.

"Jason...I'm very flattered and I can say this...I love you too Jason, but-" Phoebe says but Jason pulls her into a kiss. Phoebe's empathy power makes her feel his emotions and she gives in. She comes to her senses when Elise barges into her office.

"Phoebe!" Elise says. Phoebe and Jason pull away from each other.

"Uh...we were just...whoo...I just...I got to go." Phoebe says as she grabs her purse and walks out. Elise watches her leave and turns back to Jason who smiles as he touches his lips.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige orbs into Magic School with a young man.

"This is the place I was talking about. A place where you can learn to use your magic and help you grow more powerful than you already are." Paige says. The boy looks around and gasps.

"Can I go check it out?" he asks.

"Sure. Just be careful." Paige says. The young man runs down the hall. Paige sees Piper and Wyatt walking towards them.

"Hey, you." Paige says to Wyatt. "What you been up to?"

"Uh, nothing. Just having a little fun. How about you?" Piper asks.

"Nothing. Just brought another charge here. You know, the usual." Paige says.

"Ok. Can you orb me and the little guy home?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, sure..." Paige says, " Have you seen Billie and Angie since this afternoon?"

"Uh no. Why?" Piper asks.

"Well, I cannot sense her and now I'm worried." Paige says.

"Maybe she's in the underworld, hunting for demons or with the soothsayer. I'm sorry... _Sebastian_. You know how Billie is." Piper says.

"I hope you're right." Paige says as she begins to orb out but Leo stops her.

"I'm coming home too...I need a break, especially after all of that." Leo says. Paige smiles and orbs them all out of there.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie and Angie hide behind a trash can in an alley as they are attacked by demons.

"What kind of demons are they?" Angie asks Billie.

"I don't know but I'm not going to wait to find out." Billie says as she gets up to fight the demons.

"Billie, no!" Angie says as she reaches for Billie but it's too late. Billie whistles for the demons.

"Hey...you want me? Come get me!" She says. The demons hurl fireballs at Billie and Billie raises her hands to deflect them but nothing happens. Billie ducks out of the way.

"What the hell is wrong with my powers?" Billie asks herself.

"It's my fault." Angie says.

"What?" Billie asks. The dumpster they are hiding behind is being hit with fireballs.

"I need reinforcements." Billie says.

"What are you going to do?" Angie asks.

"Call the Charmed Ones." Billie answers.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige orbs into Henry's apartment. She walks around and finds that he's not there. She turns around to find Henry. Henry walks into the living room behind Paige.

"Looking for someone?" Henry says. Paige jumps.

"Honey!" Paige says as she is startled. "Don't do that! You can give someone a heart attack, you know!"

"Yeah. So what brings you here?" Henry asks.

"What brings me here? I live here." Paige says.

"Well, you sure don't act like it." Henry says as he begins to walk away to the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asks.

"When was the last time you and I did something without magic interfering?" Henry asks. Paige pauses.

"That's what I thought." Henry says as he continues to walk away.

"Henry, I thought you were ok with my being a witch and the magical things that come with it." Paige says.

"I do not have a problem with it...it's just can't stand the constant interruptions that we face almost everyday. I want to spend more time with my wife and I feel the need to do something drastic to get your attention." Henry says.

"You don't have to do anything to get my attention." Paige says as she walks closer to Henry. "I promise you that from now on, I would try to keep the magic to a minimum...at least around you."

Henry smiles and hugs Paige. She kisses him and then stops. She looks to the side and rests her hand on her stomach.

"Uh-oh." Paige says.

"What?" Henry asks. As soon as he says that, Paige disappears in glowing white swirls. Henry looks up and then puts his hands on his head out of frustration.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige appears in an alley with her back facing the demons. Billie calls to her and she looks down.

"Billie?" Paige says. She sees Piper behind the dumpster also.

"Duck!" Piper says as Paige ducks and hides next to Piper.

"How did we get here?" Paige asks.

"I summoned you." Billie says.

"Ok. Why did you summon us? I mean, You could have handled all this yourself." Piper says.

"Well, I couldn't so I summoned reinforcements." Billie says.

"Ok. Enough of this!" Piper says as she struggles to stand up. "Bye bye!" She thrusts her hands but nothing happens.

"Uh-oh." she says as the demons laugh and hurl fireballs. Paige, Angie and Billie pull her down as the fireballs hit the dumpster.

"What the hell is wrong with my powers?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. My powers are gone too and Paige can't orb." Billie says.

"We need to go home and get to the Book." Piper says.

"But how?" Paige asks. Billie takes out a transportation potion and throws it on the ground. The girls disappear and reappear in the attic where Leo sits holding Chris in his arms.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Leo asks.

"Not important. We lost our powers." Piper says.

"What? How?" Leo asks.

"As soon as we figure that out, we'll let you know." Paige says as she walks to the Book and opens it. She flips through the pages.

"How did we lose our powers so suddenly. I mean, I had my powers when we were in Magic School." Piper says.

"How do you know you didn't lose them before then?" Leo asks.

"Because I was able to blow up Harriet's-" Piper says but stops herself. "Because I know, ok?!"

Phoebe walks into the attic.

"Please tell me that we have a demon to fight or something because I am desperate." Phoebe says.

"Uh-huh. Where have you been?" Piper asks.

"At work. Why? A demon attacked?" Phoebe asks.

"No, Worse. We lost our powers." Paige says.

"What? How?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I go to blow the demon up and nothing happens." Piper says.

"How about you, Billie?" Phoebe asks.

"My powers are gone." Billie answers.

"And you, Angie?" Phoebe asks. Angie doesn't answer.

"Angie, you said it was your fault I lost my powers. What did you mean?" Billie asks.

"Ok. I couldn't use my powers to fight the demons because my power is passive." Angie begins to explain.

"Well, what is it?" Paige asks.

"My power drains the power of other magical creatures or objects. If I stay around a group of people too long, like you, you guys will lose your powers temporarily." Angie says.

"You couldn't tell us this before?" Paige asks

"That explains it. I mean the demons first attacking her and their powers disappearing here in the attic?" Phoebe says.

"Ok. But how did the demons figure a way around that?" Piper asks.

"The amulet." Phoebe says. She picks up the amulet and she is pulled into a premonition. In a quick flash, she sees Angie standing in front of an unknown demon. The demon hurls a fireball at her and she is engulfed in flames as she explodes. Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Phoebe?" Piper says.

"What did you see?" Paige asks.

"I saw..." Phoebe says but her sentence is short as the demons shimmer into the attic.

"Leo, get Chris out of here!" Piper yells. Leo runs out of the attic. Phoebe kicks two demons as they fall to the ground.

"Get Angie out of here!" Phoebe cries. Billie and Angie try to run but Castor shimmers before them. He releases a wave of energy that throws everyone against the wall, even his demons. Angie stands up and looks at him.

"Try to drain this." Castor says as he hurls a fireball at her and she bursts into flames and explodes from sight. He looks at the sisters.

"I'll be back." he says as he shimmers out and his demons shimmer out too. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie lie on the ground, aghast at what they have just seen.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"I can't believe she's gone." Billie says.

"We lose innocents sometimes, Billie. It is a thing we face." Paige says.

"But not my very first innocent." Billie says.

"This isn't your first innocent. You had others." Piper says.

"No, I haven't. All the others were for you and I had to help you guys protect them. This one relied and came to me and I failed." Billie says.

"I foresaw her death and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Phoebe says.

"How was it possible that you had a premonition when our powers were down?" Billie asks.

"Well, my powers were draining, otherwise I would have had the premonition earlier." Phoebe answers. "I thought we vanquished him."

"Obviously the wrong one...maybe a shapeshifter took his form?" Paige says. "And they got our innocent and killed her."

"Well, we'll make sure she didn't die in vain." Piper says as she picks up the amulet from one of the demons. "We have to enchant this amulet to receive our powers back."

"How do you know that it will work?" Paige asks.

"We don't. But we have nothing else left to lose so we have to try." Piper says softly.

The sisters stand up and hold hands. They close their eyes. Phoebe begins to chant:

_"Magic forces far and wide  
_ _Enchant this item so we can guide.  
_ _To free what's lost, we now unlock  
_ _Our gifts to protect to be unblocked."_

White lights emerge from the amulet and all the girls absorb their powers. Billie moves a chair with her mind and Piper freezes it.

"Ok. We have our powers back." Paige says.

"Does this mean that the demons will not be immune to our powers anymore?" Billie asks. Piper nods.

"Now, let's go finish our business." Piper says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

A quiet look at the Golden Gate bridge at night lands us in the underworld. Castor gloats about how he faced the Charmed Ones and lived.

"I knocked them on their asses and they just watched me kill that witch. All shall bow down to the demon the Charmed Ones fear." he says.

"But Castor, you only went against Billie, not the Charmed Ones." a demon says.

"Silence! The Charmed Ones were present and they didn't do anything to stop me so therefore I faced them." Castor says.

"But what if the Charmed Ones come after you?" Another demon asks.

"They won't. They fear me. " Castor says.

"Do they really? I don't think so." Another demon says. Four demons morph into Piper, Paige, Billie and Phoebe. The demons start to run and shimmer out of the underworld. Piper blows a few of them up. Paige orbs energyballs to vanquish them, Billie and Phoebe throw potions to vanquish them. Castor tries to shimmer away.

"Hey!" Piper yells as she blasts him and he falls back. Paige orbs the crystals in and they surround him. He is lying down on all fours cowering in fear.

"Care to rephrase your words?" Phoebe says as she moves the crystal.

"I was told we were immune to your powers." Castor says.

"Obviously not." Piper says.

"By whom?" Paige asks. Castor stays quiet.

"Throw the potion, Billie." Phoebe says. Billie raises her hand to throw the potion but Castor pleads.

"Sebastian. Sebastian told me. He even gave us the amulets to be immune to your powers." Castor says.

"The soothsayer?" Phoebe asks.

Billie's eyes widen and she throws the potion at Castor who is vanquished and he leaves an echo of his screams behind. The sisters look at Billie surprised.

"Why did you do that? We could have found out more about the soothsayer and his plans or any demons he's working with." Paige says.

"Well, he was obviously lying." Billie says.

"Well, how do you know?" Phoebe asks.

"I just do, ok?" Billie says.

"The soothsayer sent demons after us, Billie. Doesn't that make you concerned that he's evil and can't be trusted?" Piper asks.

"If he was, why would he help me?" Billie asks.

"I don't know, maybe to gain something out of it?" Paige says.

"I don't and I won't believe it." Billie says as she throws a potion and disappears from sight. Phoebe looks at Paige, who looks at Piper and Piper looks in the direction Billie was standing in.

"Let's get the crystals and go home." Piper says. Paige orbs the crystals away and grabs her sister's hands and orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes at night of San Francisco could be seen. The Island of Alcatraz, the Port of San Francisco, the Golden Gate Bridge, the streets at night and Paige's home. Paige walks into the bedroom and sees that Henry is asleep. She sighs and Henry opens his eyes.

"Long day?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, we lost our powers and we got it back and vanquished a demon with it." Paige says as she crawls into bed with Henry.

"Uh, sounds like fun." Henry says.

"Listen, Paige. I have spent this whole day thinking about the magic situation. It must be hard on you to be in this situation." Henry says.

"What makes you say that?" Paige asks.

"I just really compare your life to that of a doctor and I guess it would be the same as what is happening now. I guess that is your life and now it is our life and I need to get used to it instead of complaining about it." Henry says.

"I don't think of it as complaining...just something normal in my life to get used to...and I love it." Paige says as she hugs Henry in bed.

"Well, I don't want you to ignore your calling because of me. I want us to figure out a way to make our lives better without the absence of magic. I want to be involved as much as I can in order to understand even better." Henry says.

"I love you." Paige says.

"Yeah, you better." Henry says and he grunts when Paige nudges him for that comment. "I love you too." They continue to watch the T.V quietly.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks out of Elise's office. She walks into her office and sees Jason there.

"Uh, Jason..." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe. I've been waiting for you." he says as he pushes the roses Coop sent Phoebe on the table and takes the card out.

"I'm sorry for all that I did because I didn't know you were with someone else." Jason says.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I rushed to tell you about it either." Phoebe says.

"I respect the fact you're in a relationship but I won't stop fighting for you, Phoebe." Jason says.

"Jason, I-"

"Just hear me out. I just feel like I cannot live without you. I have spent the last three years feeling like I lost my other half and I came back to win you back and when we shared the kiss, I felt the passion and the love we have for each other and I know you felt it too. I'm not going to stop fighting for you, Phoebe, knowing you are worth every sweat I'm going to work into this to win you back will be worth it in the end. I assure you." Jason says.

"Coop is a cupid. An Angel of Love. How can you compete with that?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, a man can try. I would not give up. It's worth the battle when the conquest is love." Jason says. Phoebe looks at him and releases a weak smile. Jason walks up to her and kisses her gently on her forehead and walks away. Phoebe looks at Jason leave and walks into her office. She takes the card from Coop and reads it.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper walks up into the attic and sees Billie looking through the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing?" Piper says softly.

"Just looking at some stuff. You know...studying." Billie says.

"Billie-"

"Piper, please don't say anything about Sebastian, because all that is going to do is just make things worse." Billie says.

"I understand but don't you see that any demon that sends other demons after us are evil?" Piper says.

"That may be true but Sebastian is different. He helped me figure out that the warlock was after your son, Piper. He helped save Chris, remember?"

"Once. I don't think that one time makes him any less of a demon." Piper says.

"He's helping me figure out who made my powers become released." Billie says.

"Yeah, but that's just for you. Billie, I get it that you are searching for the person who helped you unlock your powers but you should know from personal experience that you should not rely on evil for anything. We will help you figure that out if you let us instead of relying on the soothsayer." Piper argues.

"I know what I'm doing, Piper." Billie says.

"Well, you didn't exactly know what you were doing when you were looking for your sister and teamed up against my sisters and I, did you?" Piper says. Billie becomes quiet for a second and walks to the couch and sits down. Piper sits next to her.

"I just want to know about who is behind this so badly, I just don't know what to do." Billie says.

"Well, Let me and my sisters help you, because its better getting help from the Charmed Ones than a soothsayer." Piper says.

"Mommy!" Wyatt yells from downstairs. Piper looks back and then looks at Billie.

"Think about it, Billie. I'll see you in the morning?" Piper says as she stands up.

"Yeah. Sure." Billie says quietly. Piper walks out of the attic. Billie looks at the doorway and thinks. She gets up and walks to the Book of Shadows and flips to the transportation spell in the Book. She looks up and the doorway and then begins to read the spell. Her voice fades out as Patty's voice fade in.

Patty Halliwell: Desperation is the urge to do something completely outside our character. And even in the moments of desperation, there are times we learn to accept the things that made us desperate in the first place.

(White swirls surround Billie and she disappears from sight.)

(Flash to: Paige lies in bed with Henry. Henry is fast asleep but Paige looks up at him and smiles and rests her head gently on his chest.)

Patty Halliwell: Whether we are desperate to find our own identity but we struggle with the new ones we find along the way.

(Flash to: Phoebe reads her card from Coop. Coop flashes in behind her. She turns around and kisses Coop. She hugs Coop and looks over his shoulder to find Jason staring at her from a distance.)

Patty Halliwell: Or when we are desperate to find the thrill of love but we get more than we bargained for.

(Flash to: Piper reads a bedtime story to Wyatt, who is falling asleep slowly.)

Patty Halliwell: Or the one who is desperate to find a normal life but learns to embrace the magical destiny that lies ahead.

(Flash to: Billie walks in the shadows of the underworld. She walks into the lair of the soothsayer.)

Sebastian: "Nice to see you again, Billie. Do you have what I seek?"

Billie: "Yeah. The sisters enchanted this." she says as she reveals the amulet the Charmed Ones enchanted. Sebastian smiles.

Patty Halliwell: But in great times of need, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Sebastian smiles and nods, "Good."

END OF EPISODE.


	8. 9x08: Back to Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Paige continues to feel left out in regards to Prue, she casts a spell to catch a glimpse of life with Prue but a complication creates an entirely new situation for the sisters.

9x08: Back to Basics

Previously on Charmed:

(A flash to Phoebe kissing Jason.)

"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement.

"Since when?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I saw him today...and we shared a kiss...a very long...passionate kiss." Phoebe says.

"Woah. Did you tell him that you're with Coop?" Paige asks.

"No. I didn't get a chance to. It's just that when we kissed, all these memories came flying back and I don't know at this point what to do." Phoebe says.

"How long is he here for?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's not going anywhere anytime soon." Phoebe mumbles.

"After our last encounter, I thought about it and I figured out that I can't live my life without you Phoebe. I have spent every day since we broke up regretting it and wondering where we would be if we didn't break up." Jason says.

"Uh, Jason..." Phoebe says as she releases another nervous chuckle.

"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. I always have and I always will. I cannot believe it took me years to come back here to tell you but it's better late than never." Jason says.

"Jason, I-"

"Just hear me out. I just feel like I cannot live without you. I have spent the last three years feeling like I lost my other half and I came back to win you back and when we shared the kiss, I felt the passion and the love we have for each other and I know you felt it too. I'm not going to stop fighting for you, Phoebe, knowing you are worth every sweat I'm going to work into this to win you back will be worth it in the end. I assure you." Jason says.

"Coop is a cupid. An Angel of Love. How can you compete with that?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, a man can try. I would not give up. It's worth the battle when the conquest is love." Jason says. Phoebe looks at him and releases a weak smile. Jason walks up to her and kisses her gently on her lips and walks away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(From Charmed Again 1)

"There's other magic, magic that we've used before. " Piper says as she flips through the pages and fights the tears. "Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time," She closes the Book of Shadows and stands up. "It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why." Phoebe sighs as she takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain.

"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that?" She pauses. "We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone." Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from. "I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too." Phoebe says as she gives her a little kiss. She breaks the hug and she sighs. "We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(From Hell Hath No Fury)

Piper is crying over Prue. Leo kneels down besides her)

"It's not okay. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone." Piper says. Paige starts to cry for the sister she never knew. "I know." Leo says.

"How did she think that I could live without her? It's strange, the things that you miss." Piper says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"There's something that Billie needs to share with us, and Paige called me here to tell me…us." Phoebe explains as she sits.

"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I need your help." Billie says to the soothsayer.

"Before I can help you, you need to grab some things for me, things that the Charmed Ones have blessed or used their powers on."

Billie presents the amulets to the soothsayer.

"The sisters enchanted this." she says as she reveals the amulet the Charmed Ones enchanted. The soothsayer smiles.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sit under an umbrella at a café. They are chatting about their men.

"Yeah, I love the way Henry likes to surprise me. Trust me, after a whole day's work, I need it." Paige says.

"I wish Leo can do that. Lately he's been working off like crazy and I barely get to spend time with him anymore." Piper says.

"I'm surprised, seeing as how he's Mr. Romantic." Paige says.

"No, that would be Coop, Phoebe's lover boy..." Piper says

"Yeah, and I guess I can't talk since this is married woman talk." Phoebe says,

"Oh, Phoebe, you're going to get married soon with Coop." Paige says.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that is going to happen...especially with Jason around." Phoebe says.

"Come on, Phoebe, Chris and Wyatt told you about you two getting married in the future so its going to happen." Piper says.

"The future can change, can't it?" Phoebe says, " Besides. I see that you are still married to Leo, despite the future saying that you were divorced...and I don't see your little girl anywhere now, do I? I've been ignoring his phone calls and hopefully I can decide before this gets out of hand."

"I can't believe that we all have romantic partners to talk about. Believe it or not, this is the first time we have gotten together to talk about the happiness going on in our lives." Piper says.

"Mmmm..." Phoebe says as she stops sipping her drink. "It's not the first time. We've done this countless times."

"Oh, yeah? Name one." Paige says.

"Well, you weren't around when we did. We did it with Prue. Remember the date we had and we saw that movie and the Cupid showed up?" Phoebe says.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." Piper says.

"Wait, you met a Cupid before Coop?" Paige asks.

"Yeah..." Phoebe remembers, "Come to think of it, he reopened my heart to love just like Coop did."

"Wow, you tend to repeat history all over again, don't you?" Paige says. Phoebe frowns at Paige for a second and looks at Piper.

"Yeah, those were the good times." Phoebe says. " I wonder if Coop even has a last name."

"It doesn't matter seeing as how the women in this family keep the last name anyway." Piper says.

"Paige didn't and she is a woman in our family." Phoebe says.

"Well, she didn't have the Halliwell name to begin with." Piper says.

Paige looks down and clears her throat at the thought that she still feels a distance between her sisters and herself because they do not share the same last name. Phoebe and Piper look at Paige.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. This doesn't make you any different." Piper says.

"Yeah, you're still a Halliwell, last name or no and we have grown closer in the last few years than normal sisters bond in a lifetime." Phoebe reassures her.

"But we're not normal sisters, Phoebe." Paige chuckles nervously.

"You know what I mean." Phoebe says. "I have to go. I have a mandatory staff meeting I have to attend."

"Maybe you'll run into Jason?" Piper says.

"He owns the newspaper, of course he'll be there." Paige says.

"Well, I bet he will try to use the meeting as an excuse for me to stay longer." Phoebe says. "Besides, I have to meet Coop in my office after the meeting so I doubt anything will happen."

"Does Coop know about what Jason's trying to do?" Paige asks.

"No, and I hate to think about what he'll do if he finds out." Phoebe says as she stands up and grabs her purse.

"You mean, when he finds out, right?" Piper says.

"Either way, I hate to think about his reactions if he finds out." Phoebe says. Piper stands up as well and looks at her watch.

"When" Piper repeats with a smile.

"I have to go home to Chris and Wyatt and take them to the fair." Piper says

"I can't believe that this is Chris' first time going to a fair." Phoebe says.

"I can't believe that his first trip to the fair took this long. I mean, he's two and a half. and Wyatt went to his first fair when he was just what? Two months?" Paige says.

"Yeah, demon activity has been hectic recently so I guess every quiet moment counts, right?" Piper says. "Besides I need to celebrate something seeing as how we forgot to celebrate Prue's birthday a month ago." Piper says.

"In all fairness, we had our hands full this year around her birthday. We went to the past to save Faith from that demon so it slipped our mind." Phoebe says, "It seems like it was not that long ago that she turned 30."

"Do you guys celebrate her birthday every year?" Paige asks as the feeling of being left out grows stronger.

"Yeah, nothing major. We just go place flowers at her grave and then do a wiccan blessing and light a few candles for her." Piper says.

"Oh..." Paige says in a low voice, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Piper says. "I miss her and I feel like she around during certain times."

"I know. Like the time when we vanquished Zankou. I felt her presence. I still can't let that go...that she's gone. I miss her so much." Phoebe says.

"The least we can do is celebrate her birthday as a commemoration, you know?" Piper says.

"Yeah." Phoebe says but Paige cuts her off.

"I have to go. You know how to reach me if you need me." Paige says. She gets up and starts walking in the opposite direction. Phoebe and Piper look at each other and Phoebe looks down and walks in the opposite direction from Paige.

"You think she's ok?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I got to head home. I'll see you later, ok?" Piper says as she crosses the street. Phoebe takes a deep breath and walks to her car.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie watches the sisters in the Soothsayer's mirror.

"Why are we watching the sisters?" Billie asks.

"We do so because we have to learn their flaws and weaknesses as well as what makes them powerful and strong." Sebastian says.

"I didn't decide to work with you so that you can watch the sisters and hurt them." Billie says. Sebastian looks at Billie.

"I never said that I was trying to hurt them."

"Watching them to figure out their strengths and weaknesses doesn't exactly spell out anything besides danger."

"You don't trust me, do you?" he asks, "It's ok. The fact that I am a demon and I am the only one able to help you out places various doubts on your conscience. The sisters are the key we need to find out what you seek."

"How is that possible?" Billie asks.

"Everything that the sisters do is connected to you because of the magic. Especially Paige." Sebastian says.

"Why her?"

"You two share two different but similar powers. Telekinesis. This makes you connected to her and since she is your whitelighter, that bond is stronger. This alone can help you get closer to the truth." Sebastian can see the confusion drawn on Billie's face as he explains. "You're confused. It's ok. You'll find understand soon enough."

Sebastian walks closer to his mirror. "Come here."

Billie comes closer. He waves his hands at the mirror.

"There is a lesson to be learned by both you and the sisters and you cannot find out anything without the help of the sisters. They are the only powerful ones who can help you accomplish your quest." he says as he looks at his mirror. His eyes begin glow in golden light. The light disappears.

"I see a window of opportunity. One that approaches soon and one that you must seize before its too late." he says as he looks away from Billie.

"What is it?" Billie asks.

"An opportunity to find out who gave you your powers."

Billie's eyes light up with hope and looks at the mirror where she sees a picture of the Charmed Ones and looks back at Sebastian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I am the son, I am the heir.  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper walks into the manor and puts her purse on the table. She walks up the stairs calling for Leo. She walks into her bedroom and sees Leo dressing up for work.

"Honey?" Piper says.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"Getting ready to go to magic school." Leo says.

"But this is the seventh day in a row that you have gone to Magic School." Piper says.

"And your point is...?" Leo asks.

"Magic School doesn't need a headmaster to run the school on the weekends. That is your assistant's job since it's your day off, remember?"

"I decided that I have to catch up on work that I missed when I was frozen." Leo says.

"Leo, look at me." Piper pleads. Leo looks at Piper but still putting on his clothes.

"You barely spend time with your family because you're always working." Piper says.

"I spend time with the boys..."

"Yeah, at Magic School, where you only see them only before sessions starts, lunch time and when sessions end and that's about it. You come home, complaining about work and go to sleep." Piper says.

"You make it seem that bad. I don't. On my days off I take the boys out and sometimes weekends, I take the boys out." Leo says.

"Your last day off was three weeks ago and today is Saturday and I'm taking the boys to the fair. You don't have to work. You choose to work."

"Phoebe works on Saturdays." Leo says.

"She works with the news paper. They have to print out editions everyday. Plus, Phoebe doesn't have two children to raise."

"Piper..."

"No, Leo. It's like you are ignoring something or trying to avoid something and you're taking it out on me and the boys. I want my husband to act like the husband I married and fell in love with. I don't want you to miss your son's first fair. " Piper concludes. Leo looks at his wife and walks up to her.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be there as much as I can starting today but I have to go...I have to notice them in advance in order to have certain days off. I'll work through lunch to make it to the fair." Leo says as he kisses Piper. As he walks out of the room, he looks at Piper and smiles.

"I love you."

"Yeah, me too." Piper says as she watches him leave. She looks back and sees Chris looking at her and Wyatt standing beside Chris. She sighs and walks over to them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe walks out of the meeting and tries to run out of the office. Jason catches her trying to leave.

"Phoebe!" he yells as he tries to run through the crowd to get to Phoebe. Phoebe stops in her tracks and looks back. Jason keeps coming and she runs into her office but Jason enters before she can shut the door.

"Jason! Hi!" Phoebe says as she turns around.

"For a second there, I thought you were trying to avoid me." Jason says.

"Well, um...what makes you say that?" Phoebe asks.

"For starters, you ignore my phone calls..."

"I don't ignore your phone calls..." Phoebe says with a nervous laugh.

"I had Elise call you and hang up and I called you a second later and you didn't pick up." Jason says.

"Oh..." Phoebe says. "How I wish I had the power to freeze" she mumbles.

"I'm sorry?" Jason asks.

"Oh, I said I wish to go home, please?" Phoebe says as she flashes a fake smile.

"Look, Phoebe. I know you are in an awkward position right now but I can't help but feel if I don't try, I'm going to lose you." Jason says. Phoebe looks down and looks up at Jason.

"Jason, I don't know what to say to that except that I am in a relationship right now."

"And that will stand in the way of what we shared and still share together?"

"Uh, Jason..."

"I know you love me..." Jason says.

"Jason, don't say that." Phoebe says as she tries to walk away but Jason pulls her closer to him.

"Can you stand there and tell me that you don't love me? I will leave you alone forever if you can look me in the eye and tell me the kiss we shared last week didn't mean anything and you don't love me." Jason pleads.

"I ca-" Phoebe says but Jason kisses her before she can finish. She is pulled into a premonition where she sees herself with Jason in the past, from her telling Jason that he has won her and no more wooing to her saying 'I love you too' to him before he said I love you. She comes out of the premonition still kissing Jason. She backs away.

"I love you. I always loved you and I still love you." Phoebe says as she smiles. Jason smiles with her. Jason kisses her again. Coop flashes in to see Phoebe locked in an embrace with Jason.

"Phoebe?" Coop says in shock. Phoebe backs away from Jason immediately.

"Whoa, who are you and where did you come from?" Jason asks.

"That's not the issue here. The issue is I catch you making out with my girlfriend." Coop says.

"Oh, so I take it that you're Coop." Jason says.

"Yeah, so you know we're in a relationship and you still making advances anyway? Where are your manners?!" Coop begins to yell, " You have no respect in regard to her wishes..."

"Yeah? I didn't see Phoebe hold back or pull away from me so obviously you're not getting your job done right." Jason says.

"Excuse me? Look here, man..." Coop says as he begins to get defensive.

"Guys! Guys!" Phoebe yells. The men stop arguing.

"Please!" she says. She looks at Jason. "Look, I need to talk to Coop alone, ok? Do you mind?"

"No. I'll call you later." he says as he kisses Phoebe on her cheek and walks out. Phoebe looks at Coop.

"What the hell was that?" Coop asks.

"Well, can you give me time to explain?" Phoebe asks.

"Ok. Go ahead. I want to hear what your explanation for this is." Coop asks.

"He came back from Paris to win me back." Phoebe says.

"And when did he come back?" Coop asks.

"A little over a week ago." Phoebe hesitates.

"A week ago?! And you couldn't tell me?" Coop says, "Why didn't you tell me that he was back? Is this the reason why you've been so distant?"

"Oh, I don't know because I wanted to avoid having this conversation and seeing you blow up like this." Phoebe answers.

"How do you expect me to react when I come in and see my girlfriend making out with another man and on top of that, her ex?!" Coop asks.

"Well, normal people would have knocked, instead of barging in." Phoebe mumbles.

"I flashed in. You asked me to meet you here at this time. It was more of an invitation." Coop says, "You know what? Answer me this one question. Do you still love him?"

"That's not fair!" Phoebe says.

"Well, it's not fair seeing my girlfriend with another man but I need to know, I have a right to know." Coop says.

"Well, you're a Cupid. Can't you tell?" Phoebe says.

"I can, but it's better to hear it from you than to feel what you're feeling without permission." Coop says. "Are you in love with him?"

"He's an ex of mine who I loved, he has a special place in my heart." Phoebe says,

"But that doesn't answer my question, do you love him?" Coop asks. Phoebe's eyes begin to swell up with tears.

"Yeah." she whispers. Coop groans and walks away from her. He looks at her.

"I'm not going to lose you to him. And I will fight if I have to but I won't lose you to him. I won't let it happen." Coop says.

"I just don't know what to do. I love him and I love you too...I can't deal with this right now...I just need some space." Phoebe says.

"Call me when you want to see me...I'm not going to be far." Coop says as he walks to her. He kisses her on her forehead and flashes out. Phoebe looks up and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and walks to her desk and folds her arms on the desk and rests her head upon them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige opens the door to her house and walks inside. She sees that Henry is home because his keys and wallet lie in the plate next to their wedding picture. She drops her keys next to his and walks into her bedroom. Henry is lying on the bed fast asleep. Paige goes to him and kisses him lightly on his lips and he just moves and mumbles. Paige smiles and watches him as he tosses and turns on his bed & orbs out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper is running around the fair chasing Chris. She gets Chris and looks around for Wyatt. Wyatt is standing by a balloon cart. Piper walks up to him. Piper gets a phone call on her phone. After a while, she hangs up. She catches up to Chris and picks him up. Chris begins to cry.

"Come on, honey, we have to go." Piper says.

"I want that balloon." Wyatt says.

"No, you can't have it. Now lets go." Piper says.

"No, mommy. I want that balloon." Wyatt says.

"If I get you one, I have to get Chris one and I don't have the the time right now to wait in line just for a balloon and the fair is open tomorrow too so I'll get you one tomorrow, ok?" Piper says. Wyatt frowns as Piper takes his hand. He looks back at the balloon and orbs it to him. Piper is so busy trying to calm a crying Chris that she doesn't notice Wyatt with the balloon.

"Leo! You owe me for this." Piper says quietly as Chris grabs her hair and she puts Chris in the car seat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie sits in the attic in meditating position. Her eyes are closed and her legs folded. She opens her eyes and grunts in frustration and stands up.

"Come on, Billie. You can do this. You did this before. Time travel is easy...just concentrate." Billie talks to herself as she paces back and forth. She sits back down and closes her eyes.

Paige orbs into the manor's attic. She sees Billie sitting in the middle in a meditating form.

"What are you doing?" Paige asks.

"I'm meditating. What else?"

"Why are you meditating?" Paige asks.

"I'm trying to cleanse my aura. You know? To relax and take a break from everything." Billie says. Paige walks to the Book of Shadows and opens it up.

"Ok?" Paige says as she walks to the Book. Billie looks at Paige as Paige grabs candles and forms a circle.

"What's going on? What are you going to do?" Billie asks.

"I'm about to summon a ghost. Can you do me a favor and give me some privacy, please?" Paige asks.

"Um. Sure. I'll be back." Billie says as she stands up. If you need me, I'll be in my bedroom." Billie says.

Paige sighs and closes her eyes.

"Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me,  
I summon thee  
And cross now the great divide." Paige chants. The familiar white swirls appear and Grams is materialized.

"You know, I heard that now she's trying to hit on him...what, now a spirit has no shame?" Grams says as she turns around to see Paige. "Oh...Paige!"

"Hi, Grams." Paige says with a smile in her voice. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uh, a friend of mine...you know, they should give a warning when we are about to be summoned." Grams says.

"They?" Paige asks.

"You know what I mean." Grams says. She steps out of the circle of candles and walks towards Paige. Her glowing stops and her spirit turns into a solid form as she hugs Paige.

"How are you doing, my dear?" she asks.

"I don't know. That's why I summoned you." Paige says.

"Does it have to do with your sisters?" Grams asks. Paige looks down .

"Oh, sweetheart..." Grams says as she walks her to the couch and sits down. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that I always feel out of place when Piper and Phoebe talk about things before they met me and referring to things about Prue. I mean, Prue is my sister too and I-"

"You wish that you grew up with her to know your sister and not feel out of place?" Grams says.

"Yeah. Sometimes I even think about going back in time or having a glimpse of what life would be like if I was raised by you. It would change everything and maybe Prue and mom will still be alive." Paige says.

"Oh, Paige. That would be considered personal gain and even if you did, yes, it might alter history but the destiny that every one has does not change. Just stick to the life you have and one day, you will meet Prue...it might not be now but it is bound to happen one day." Grams smiles. She stands up and walks into the circle as she hears footsteps.

"Thanks, Grams...and not a word to Phoebe and Piper." Paige says. Grams nods and smiles. "Be safe, my darling." she says as Paige blows out a candle. Grams' spirit disappears. Billie enters the attic.

"Your sisters are home." Billie says as she sees the lights disappear.

"What did you just do?" she asks.

"Nothing." Paige says quickly, "What did my sisters want?"

"I don't know." Billie says as she sits down and she pulls out the family tree. "Cool! You guys have a family tree!"

"Let me see." Paige says. She stares at it and she sees that her name is not on the family tree.

"Where are you on here, Paige?" Billie asks. Paige looks at the family tree furiously. She gives it back to Billie as she walks to the Book.

"Cool! I didn't know Wyatt's middle name was Matthew." Billie says.

"Can you give me some privacy, please?" Paige asks as she quietly tries to hide her angry tone.

"Again?" Billie questions but she sees Paige's serious face. "Sure."

Billie says as she walks out. Billie enters her bedroom and she sits on the bed quietly trying to meditate.

Upstairs in the attic, Paige's frustration is evidently growing.

"I can't take this anymore." Paige says as she takes a notebook and a pen and begins to write a spell.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper walks into the manor with Chris and Wyatt. She struggles as she brings the stroller into the manor with the bags. She takes Chris out of the stroller. Wyatt looks at the stroller and bags and orbs them away. Piper looks at Wyatt with a smile and gently runs her fingers through his hair.

"Can you take your brother upstairs for a minute? I have to go see your daddy." Piper says. Wyatt smiles and goes to Chris. They orb out. She walks into the kitchen to find Leo eating a sandwich.

"How long have you been here?" Piper asks.

"Just for about ten minutes. I am on break right now." he says with his mouth full.

"Do you have any idea what kind of day I had today? The boys missed you." Piper says.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to be there next time." Leo says as he takes another bite.

"You are worse than a workaholic, Leo. I mean, you can't even take a day off, on a weekend nevertheless to spend time with your family?"

"Ok, you're making it sound worse than it is." Leo says.

"How? I'm just saying it like it is." Piper says.

"I don't think you understand or would ever understand what I go through being in charge of Magic School." Leo says.

"You're right, maybe I don't understand but you work so much at Magic School that you're practically absent from our lives..."

"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Leo says.

"No!" Piper yells, "You worked overtime in the last two days and it's not like you're bringing home a salary that helps benefit our lives in any way." Piper says.

"I benefit the lives of many children and the next generation of magic and that has to count for something, right?" Leo says.

"I didn't say that but you are making this take precedence over your life and I suggest you take a look at your priorities and make sure they aren't screwed." Piper says.

"My family is my first priority, Piper and you know it." Leo says as he gets up and walks to the sink to place the dish inside.

"You have always put your job above your family and that's never going to change." Piper says. As soon as she says that, Phoebe walks through the kitchen door.

"Good, Piper...you're here!" Phoebe says, unaware that Leo and Piper are in a middle of an argument.

"I need to talk to someone about this." she says as she begins to ramble. "Coop found out about Jason and he's furious about it but then now I have two men who are fighting over me and I don't know what to do. Both of them are asking me to choose and I don't know what to do..." Phoebe says as she takes a stool and sits down.

"Uh, Phoebe?" Piper says but Phoebe continues to ramble.

"I mean I have been searching for love and I finally found love with Coop and I thank God for that everyday for him and he's sweet and he knows exactly what I want and knows how to be in tune with my feelings and everything and that is relevant in a relationship and everything, you know?"

"Phoebe?" Piper says.

"Then there is Jason who knows how to spoil a girl with a little bit of everything. He can woo me in a heartbeat and he makes me feel like a princess...and I always feel like a princess and he is romantic, sweet talker and I admire him so much. I just don't know what to do, so what do you guys think?" Phoebe says as she finally stops to look at Piper and Leo who are staring at her.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Phoebe asks.

"No," Leo says, "Because this conversation is over." he says as he walks away.

"Leo?" Piper says as she goes after him, "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Phoebe is left alone in the kitchen looking at Piper and Leo leave the kitchen. She sighs and puts her head on her folded arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige, who is still writing a spell reads it over quietly and makes a few adjustments. She reads it over again and she sighs. She rips the paper from the notebook.

"Perfect." she says. She gets up to the table. She starts to mix a potion and she takes a inch of powder in her right hand and the paper with the spell in her left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie sits in her room, still meditating and she begins to whisper.

"Take me back in time...take me back in time...take me back in time..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige begins to read the spell she wrote,

"Guiding forces, come to me  
I beseech the powers so hear my plea.  
Through the power of vision, help me see  
The other way my life could be.  
Reveal to me my shared destiny  
From the beginning with my family."

As soon as she finishes chanting the spell, she drops the powder in the potion mix and it releases a small white cloud of smoke and with it a minor explosion. A golden glow rises from the pot.

Billie, who is still trying to go back in time begins to glow. Her power begins to shift and she opens her eyes. She sees that she's accomplished what she wanted. Piper, who is still running after Leo sees a ripple surrounding her and she and Leo are engulfed in white golden lights and they disappear. Phoebe, still in the kitchen hears the minor explosion in the attic and she looks up.

"Piper?" she calls out but she hears no answer. Then she sees a ripple surrounding her and she disappears in white golden swirls. Paige sees that she is surrounded and she disappears and Billie also. In the distance, the golden lights sweep across San Francisco and time reverses. The manor can be seen as the clouds behind it speeds and it turns night and day and night and day and night with a full moon and it turns to day with everything starting to slow down. Inside the manor, Leo is asleep on the couch as the golden swirls enter him. He wakes up and he sits up. He looks around.

"Piper?" he calls but hears no answer. He gets up and begins to look around the manor. Everything looks different. He sees a picture of Phoebe receiving a star on the walk of fame and then he sees her degrees on the walls and sees pictures of Wyatt and Chris around and he barely recognizes them. There are also pictures of four younger girls.

"Piper?" Leo calls again but hears no answer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper wakes up in an office and she looks around. She sees that her office looks larger than the one she originally had. She is startled when her phone beeps. She presses a button.

"Mrs. Halliwell, the manager for Linkin Park is on line 2. Should I put him though?"

Piper looks shocked and she begins to stammer.

"I-uh...sure?" she says as she picks up the phone.

Hi...no...It's an honor to have your band play at my club...what do you mean? Club/restaurant? Sure...thank you...bye." she says as she hangs up. She gets up and picks up her purse and runs out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige walks into the manor and Phoebe pulls up in front of the manor in a limo. She gets out, wearing a suit. She walks up to Paige.

"Hiya, sis!" she says as she walks in. Paige, who is surprised follows her and shuts the door. They walk into the living room and Phoebe sits down. Leo runs into the living room.

"Piper?" Leo says as he runs in.

"Sorry to disappoint but she's not here." Paige says. Piper walks into the manor.

"Is anyone home?" Piper asks.

"Over here." Phoebe yells. Piper joins them and is shocked to see Phoebe in a suit.

"What are you wearing?" Piper says as she chuckles.

"A suit. I am the Oprah of the world...or should I say, the grand talk show hostess of the world..." Phoebe says.

"Yeah...and I found out that I own P3 and Quake...in twelve states and in six foreign countries." Piper says. "How about you, Paige?"

"I don't know. I just woke up at the Social Services place I used to work at years ago." Paige says.

"Wow...it feels strange. I like it!" Phoebe says.

"But how did this happen?" Piper asks.

"I don't know...last thing I remember was I was in the kitchen and the next, I was in my studio." Phoebe says.

"I remember arguing with Leo and the next thing I know, I was in the club...and Linkin Park agreed to play at my club." Piper says.

"That's wonderful." Phoebe says.

"Paige, how about you?" Leo asks.

"I was in the attic and the next thing I know I was at work." Paige says.

"So who could cast the spell that did this? Or could this be a demon?" Phoebe asks.

"No...It was me." Paige admits.

"Paige!" Phoebe and Piper both scold.

"You know better than to do this..." Leo says.

"You pull a stunt like this with Billie around? She'll probably think she can go on casting spells." Piper says.

"No. What made you cast a spell in the first place?" Phoebe asks.

"I just wanted to see how it would feel like to grow up with you guys and Prue..." Paige says, "Besides, the spell was only supposed to give me a glimpse of what it would be like...not send us into the past."

"How do you know this is the past?" Piper asks.

"Because the calendar says it is August 29, 2005." Leo says as he shows her a newspaper.

"What?!" Piper says. "Then how is this possible. This did not happen a year ago."

"Well, that's why I think it is an alternate reality from the past. I mean, Paige's spell was supposed to show her a life of how life would be like if she grew up with us. This places this time squarely in the alternate universe. I feel like we're living an alternate life in the past. Am I making sense?"

"Strangely yes." Piper says.

"So why do we remember our lives from our real reality?" Paige asks.

"That I don't know." Phoebe says.

"We have all this figured out then where is Billie?" Leo asks. The sisters look at each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie is at her dorm reading a book. There is a knock on her door. There's a necklace around her neck that bears an intertwined four half circles as a pendant. She plays with it absentmindedly as she looks up when the knock is heard a second time.

"Come in!" she says. Her friend comes in.

"Billie...come on. The fair is starting and you don't want to miss it." she says.

"No. I don't feel like going out. Just go without me." Billie says.

"Come on. It will be fun. You don't go out as much anymore." she says.

"I go out..."

"No, you don't..." her friend argues. Billie sighs.

"If I decide to go to the fair, would you shut up?" Billie says as she closes her book.

"I'l' be as quiet as a mouse." her friend says with a smile.

"Give me a minute to get ready." she says as she gets up. She walks to closet and picks out some clothes. She closes the closet and drop the clothes on the bed. There is a newspaper of the Bay Mirror with Phoebe on the cover. She is receiving an Emmy award. Billie stares at the picture for a while, dazed. Her friend calls out to her. "Billie? Billie!"

"Huh?" she says as she shakes her head.

"You okay?" her friend asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she puts on a shirt and her boots and walks out with her friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the attic, Phoebe is flipping through the Book of Shadows. Paige is scrying. Leo comes into the attic with Piper. Piper is talking on her cell phone.

"I can't believe I am one of the most powerful women in the world and I am still scrying." Phoebe says.

"Well at least, you're something. I'm still stuck as a social worker." Paige complains.

"This is your spell, you shouldn't complain." Phoebe says.

"Any luck?" Piper asks as she hangs up the phone.

"No. I'm even beginning to wonder if she is still a witch?" Phoebe asks.

"Why do you say that?" Paige asks.

"I mean, think about it. You can't sense her, we can't locate her, and she discovered her powers around the same time in our reality." Phoebe says.

"That's true." Piper says.

"So what do we do?" Paige asks.

"Piper, you try to figure out a way to get us back home. A spell, something...Paige, you go find Billie. I'm guessing her magical destiny may not have begun yet, but her educational destiny has. She might be at her dorm or somewhere on campus. That's where she said she stayed before the demon fighting right?"

"Right." Paige says.

"Good. Now you go find her. And I will..." she says but she is interrupted by a phone call. She picks it up.

"Jason?!" she says. "I'm kinda busy right now. I can't fly to Paris tonight. I have plans...Let me call you back later." she says as she hangs up. "Please don't tell me I am still torn between Jason and Coo-"

As soon as she says that, Coop flashes in.

"You rang? My love?" he says as he conjures flowers and candy.

"Uh...I can't do this right now. Can you drop in another time please? We're kind of in the middle of something." Phoebe says.

"But we cannot put our love on hold, Phoebe. You know that." Coop says.

"I know that..." Phoebe says, "It's not on hold...just postponed." she says. She looks around to see everyone staring at her. She pulls him to the side.

"Listen, Coop...I will call you when we're done but not now." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Coop says as he kisses Phoebe and flashes out. Phoebe sighs and looks at her sisters and Leo.

"Ok...so let's get this over with now shall we?" she says. Leo, who is holding the baby monitor hears Chris crying. Piper's phone rings and she picks it up. She paces back and forth and hangs up. She looks at her sisters.

"I got to go. Apparently, I have a meeting now that I am late for and I'm signing on a deal with Wolfgang Puck. I have to go." Piper says.

"Now?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. I can't pass up an opportunity like this." Piper says.

"Fine. Go." Phoebe says, "I'll look for a spell in the book."

"Thank you." Piper says. As she begins to walk out, Leo stops her.

"What about the boys?" Leo asks.

"They have you." Piper says. "Besides, I can't turn my back on our major source of income." Piper says. Her phone begins to ring again. "Business calls!" she says as she walks out and picks up the phone. Leo sighs and walks out of the attic.

"So off to Billie I go!" Paige says as she closes her eyes in an attempt to orb but nothing happens.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks her.

"I can't orb." Paige says.

"What? We don't have magic in this reality?" Phoebe asks.

"I hope to God, no." Paige says.

"Just take your car." Phoebe says. Paige nods and walks out. Phoebe goes to the Book and starts to flip through the pages and she lands on a page about the Angel of Love: Cupid. She looks at the page and touches it gently. She flips past it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie is in the fair and she is having the time of her life. She and her friend walk past a fortune teller. He wears dark robes and his face is covered.

"Do you want your future foretold, my child?" he asks.

"No thanks." Billie says. "Come on, Sam. Let's go."

"You're not even curious of what the future holds?" he asks.

"Come on, Billie. It wouldn't hurt to try." Sam says.

"I don't believe in stuff like this." Billie says.

"It's not meant for you to believe. It's just pure fantasy & entertainment." Sam says.

"Ok." Billie says with great hesitation as she sits down.

"You have a wonderful destiny ahead of you." he begins. He takes her hands and begins to rub his finger along the lines in her palms. "You have a great gift to help others. You would become one of the most powerful beings to ever roam the earth."

"Being? What do you mean?" Billie asks.

"You'll find out soon enough." he says. He takes a vial filed with a blue potion and gives it to her. She notices the star tattoo on his neck.

"If you want to find out what I am talking about, when the moon rises, and the clock strikes 12 to start a new day, drink this potion. That is if you want to find out what I mean. And I have a sneaking suspicion that you do want to know." he says.

"Ok, Billie , let's go. He's starting to creep me out." Sam says. Billie stands up and begins to walk away with the potion left on the table. She walks back and picks it up and puts it in her pocket.

The man smiles as Billie walks away. Billie looks back as she walks away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige arrives at Billie's dorm. She knocks the door and no answer. She walks out to see that there's a fair outside of the campus and sees Billie with the fortune teller. She walks through the crowd and she bumps into the fortune teller from before. His hood covering his face falls back. He looks like a young fellow, in his late teens, early twenties. He smiles.

"Sorry." Paige apologizes. He turns around and walks away. Paige sees Billie in a distance and runs after her. She gets to Billie.

"Billie! Thank God I found you." Paige says.

"Who are you?" Billie asks. Paige laughs for a second.

"That's funny. You're still funny. But surely you know who I am right?"

"Sorry. I don't. Look, I have to go." Billie says as she walks away. Paige grabs her arm.

"Billie, I need your help. You got us here and we need your help to get out of it." Paige pleads.

"We? Who's we? Look, lady. Leave me alone." Billie reiterates.

"She says leave her alone." Sam says as she comes to Billie's rescue. Paige backs away. Billie turns around and begins to walk at a brisk pace through the crowd. Her necklace, loosely hanging from her neck falls to the ground without her noticing. Paige loses her. shortly afterward but notices the necklace on the floor. She picks it up, stares through the crowd for Billie and walks away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe walks back and forth on the phone in the attic. The doorbell rings and she goes downstairs to answer it. She opens the door to see a dozen roses outside.

"A delivery for a Miss Halliwell." a guy says.

"From who?" Phoebe asks.

"From Jason Dean." Jason says as he reveals himself.

"Wow. I'm flattered but I am kind of busy right now, Jason." Phoebe says.

"I know but you are always busy." Jason says.

"I understand but I have to go. Call me up later. Please?" Phoebe pleads.

"Fine. But I won't be far." Jason says as he leaves.

Phoebe shuts the door and walks past Leo on her way to the attic. Leo is talking to Piper on the phone.

"Honey, please. I can't handle all of this by myself and I need help. They need you." Leo says,

"Wow, honey, I with I could be there but I can't. I'm in a middle of a meeting." Piper says.

"Please, I need your help and everything. Can't we call Billie?" Leo asks.

"Billie is no where to be found. Besides, the children need their father. How the tables have turned...at least you can spend all the time you missed with the boys now. I got to go." Piper says

"But Piper I-"

"Love you!"

"Piper, wai-" Leo says as she hangs up the phone. "Damn it!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige drives on the way from the campus to the manor in her lime green Volkswagen beetle. A siren is heard and she looks in her rear view mirror to find herself being pulled over. She pulls over and the cop walks up to her.

"License and registration, please?" he asks. Paige reaches for her purse and grabs her license and registration. She hands it to the officer.

"I'll be back." The officer says.

"Great!" Paige says sarcastically. Moments later, the officer comes back to Paige.

"Are you married, ma'am?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Paige Matthews-Mitchell." Paige says.

"Please step out of the car, please?" he asks.

"Ok." Paige says as she takes off her seat belt and walks out of the car.

"This car is registered under Paige Halliwell, which gives reason to believe that this car is not yours?" the officer says.

"This is my car." Paige says.

"Tell it to the judge." he says. " Ma'am, you're under arrest for grand theft auto, You have the right to remain silent...what ever you say will be used against you in the court of law."

"This is ridiculous!" Paige says as she is being led away in handcuffs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe walks into the attic and starts looking through the Book. She stops at a page and slowly reads to herself.

"This will do." she says. She walks over and collapses onto a couch, letting out a loud dramatic sigh. She looks around the attic and she begins to notice slight differences in the attic, like extra boxes piled in the corner, Grams' sewing machine is fixed and Prue's tripod rests gently against the wall by the boxes. She sits up and looks at the tripod. She stands up and walks towards corner of the attic. She examines the tripod and then her eyes move towards the boxes. She digs through it and pulls out a magazine. The front cover reads, "415 magazine." She gasps as a smile grows across her face. She flips the pages to a specific page. A picture of a red-headed young woman smiles back at her. A shamrock in the background, her head rests gently into her palm. Underneath the picture reads in bold orange letters, "The Luck of this Irish". Phoebe looks at the bottom of the photograph and notices the caption labeled below: "PHOTOGRAPH BY: PRUE HALLIWELL." Phoebe takes a deep breath as she attempts to hold back the tears already welling up in her eyes. She places the magazine down in the box and she picks up a golden name plate with Prue's name written across from it.

"Buckland's." Phoebe whispers to herself as she recognizes it as the plate that always sat on Prue's desk at the auction house. She exhales sharply as one of the tears she has tried so hard to keep at bay stroll down her face. She quickly wipes her tears and looks at the box and pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment. It is shown to be the family tree. She opens it and her eyes automatically travel to the bottom of the family tree and reads the names from left to right. Her eyes widen and she looks up in surprise.

"What the hell?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper enters the manor after a long day's work. She walks into her bedroom and sees that Leo is knocked out with his sons fast asleep as well. She goes upstairs to the attic to find Phoebe looking at a paper.

"What's going on?" Piper asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just found a couple of Prue's things up here." Phoebe says looking in the box.

"Really?" Piper says as she walks to the box and starts rummaging through. She takes out the magazine. "Wow, 415 magazine."

"Mmhmm." Phoebe mumbles.

Piper flips the pages to the same page Phoebe was looking at earlier. "You remember this?"

Piper shows Phoebe the page.

"Remember it? How can I forget. That was Prue's first gig as a photographer." Phoebe reminisces, "She couldn't stop talking about it for weeks and would bring it up whenever the opportunity presented itself."

Piper laughs asks as she stares blankly into the air, trying to recall those memories. The sisters' smiles subsides as silence fills the air. The silence is broken by the phone ringing downstairs.

"Can't believe she's been gone for five and a half years." Piper says.

"Why does it feel longer than that?" Phoebe asks.

Piper shrugs her shoulders in response. She clears her throat trying her best not to shed tears.

"So you found the spell?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe says as she points to the Book on the podium. Piper walks over and reads the spell to herself.

"All we need is Paige." Phoebe says.

"Paige still hasn't come back?" Piper asks.

"Nope. And it is harder because she can't orb." Phoebe says.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says. "But I found this though."

Piper walks to Phoebe and stares at the family tree.

"It's the family tree. So what's the big deal?" Piper asks.

"Look at this." Phoebe points out.

The family tree reads:

Prue Halliwell...Piper Halliwell...Phoebe Halliwell...Paige Halliwell  
10-28-1970...08-07-1973 (b)...11-02-1975(b)...08-02-1977(b)

It says that mom and dad had us. All four of us. Prue, Paige, you and I." Phoebe says.

"That would explain the reason why Paige can't orb then...because Sam is not her father." Piper says.

"And she will not be a whitelighter...meaning that she would not meet Billie and Billie won't know who we are." Phoebe says.

"It couldn't get any worse than this." Piper says. Leo walks upstairs and sees Piper.

"I thought I heard you. I just got off the phone with Paige." Leo says.

"Where is she?" Piper asks.

"In jail."

"For what?" Phoebe asks.

"Stealing her car and possessing a false I.D." Leo says.

"What?!" Phoebe says in shock.

"Great. Just great." Piper says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige paces back and forth in her cell. A officer walks to her cell.

"This is the one." he says. "Guard her well." he says as he leaves. The guard looks at Paige and Paige smiles but doesn't look at him.

"So, I guess the question would be, how long am I hear for?" Paige asks.

"For at least twenty four hours-" he says.

"Well, I guess I have dealt with worse." Paige says as she looks up into his eyes to find out that it is Henry.

"Henry?" Paige says hopefully.

"How do you know my name?" Henry asks.

"I just-I heard one of the officers say a Henry was going to guard me." Paige lies.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Henry asks, "You look familiar."

"Uh...no. Not yet." Paige smiles.

"For what it's worth, I think that the reason why they brought you in was stupid. It's clear your maiden name was on your license and you clearly haven't changed your name legally yet." Henry explains.

"Thank you." Paige says as she walks closer to him.

"Whoever is married to you sure is a lucky man though." Henry says with a smile.

"He is..." Paige says softly.

"I can have you out of here in no time." Henry says. "I'll be back." he says as he leaves.

Paige smiles and holds the bars watching Henry walk away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie sits in her dorm looking at her palms thinking about what the fortune teller said to her. The potion filled vial sits on top of her desk next to the clock. Rocking back and forth, she looks at the vial and looks at the time. It reads 10:56 p.m. She groans out of frustration. She grabs her coat and keys and walks out of her dorm room. A few moments later, she walks back in and grabs the vial, puts it in her pocket and steps out once more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige paces back and forth, getting frustrated by the minute. She looks at the time which reads 11:15 p.m and wonders where Henry is. Henry appears.

"I was starting to get worried." Paige says.

"I could not get the keys to open the cell." Henry says as he takes out the ring of keys. "They don't give them to the person guarding the prisoners at the moment."

Excited, Paige backs up as Henry unlocks the cell door and she steps out.

"Follow me." Henry says as he leads the way. Paige does what she's told. They reach the last door.

"Oh crap." Henry says.

"What is it?" Paige asks.

"The key to this door is not on this ring." Henry says.

"Damn it!" Paige says. "I really need to get out of here!" she says as she waves her hands angrily. The door breaks off its hinges and flies into the wall behind Henry telekinetically. The alarm sounds off.

Paige looks at her hands in shock and looks at Henry, who is on the floor. She runs to him

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Henry coughs, "How did you do that?" Henry asks.

"As soon as I figure that out, I'll let you know." Paige says.

"You have to go. I'll cover for you. It won't be long until they figure out that you're gone." Henry says.

"Thank you for everything. I'll thank you properly later." Paige says.

"What's your name?!" Henry asks.

She kisses Henry and then backs away, "Paige."

Paige grabs a broom leaning on the wall nearby and walks over to Henry.

"I'm so sorry." she says as she whacks him in the head and he falls unconscious.

Paige runs out, leaving Henry behind, passed out on the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Piper and Phoebe walk in the parking lot to find Paige coming from the back.

"Paige?" Piper says.

"I heard you were in jail." Phoebe says.

"Well, I'm not." Paige says. " Let's go."

Paige runs to Piper's Jeep and Piper and Phoebe get in and drive off. The full moon is high in the sky and then we see the Manor. The sisters walk into the manor and run up the stairs to the attic.

"We got the spell to take us back." Piper says.

"How did you escape from jail?" Phoebe asks.

"Henry." Paige says. They gather around the book and they begin to chant the spell.

"A time for everything and to everything its place,  
Return what has been moved through time and space." the Charmed Ones chant. White golden swirls surround them and they disappear. They reappear in the attic.

"Did it work?" Piper asks.

"One way to find out." Phoebe says., "Paige, try to orb."

Paige tries to orb but it doesn't work.

"I don't understand why I can't orb." Paige says.

"It's because Sam is not your father in this reality. Victor is." Piper says.

"That explains why I used telekinesis to break out," Paige says.

"So why didn't the spell work?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. You are the one who cast the spell to make this happen in the first place so it should work." Piper says, "Right?"

"What about Billie?" Phoebe asks.

"What about her?" Piper asks.

"She was in the house when Paige cast the spell and maybe we need everyone in the house for the spell to work. 'Everything into it's place.' " Phoebe explains.

"Problem is, she doesn't know nor remember us." Paige says. "And I saw the guy who gave Billie her powers."

"Good, that means that she has her powers, right?" Piper says.

"No. I saw him but I am not sure if she got her powers back." Paige says. She reaches for the necklace in her pocket and shows Phoebe and Piper.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"Billie's." Paige answers.

"I have never seen her wear that before." Phoebe says, "But that symbol looks familiar."

"The symbol is a witch's knot. Used by witches in the middle ages to create or strengthen their protection spells. Certain covens adopted the symbol as a sign of how powerful they are. It is said to rival or be equivalent to the triquetra." Paige explains.

"Great. Where did you get it?" Piper asks.

"She dropped it." Paige says. Phoebe takes it and is pulled into a premonition. She sees Billie meditating from before and the ripple that surrounded her. She also sees Billie getting the potion vial at the fair. A quick flash shows the clock striking twelve as the Charmed Ones stand in the attic. She comes out of the premonition.

"Ok, so the spell didn't work because the spell Paige cast triggered Billie's power of projection and instead of Paige getting a vision of this life, Billie's powers sent us back here." Phoebe explains.

"You got all of that out of a premonition?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. The point is, we need Billie to go home and the guy gave her the potion. We have until midnight, or else we're stuck here." Phoebe says.

"Problem is, where do we find Billie and how if she has no powers?" Phoebe asks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The officer comes back to see Paige to find the cell broken and Henry unconscious. The officer wakes him up.

"Where did she go?" he asks.

"She escaped and knocked me out." he says. The officer gets his radio and launches an APB for Paige.

"Are you going to join me, Mitchell?" he asks.

"No, I'm pretty out of it." Henry says, "Do this without me."

The officer runs out. Henry looks up.

"Hope you're safe from them." he says as he groans.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sisters arrive at Billie's dorm. Piper knocks on the door. There's no answer.

"Stand back." Paige says.

"Right!" Phoebe says as she and Piper stand back.

"Door open!" she screams as she waves her hand but nothing happens.

"Right. Old habits die hard." Paige says. She waves her hand at the door and it swings open. They walk in and see that no one is present.

"How are we going to find Billie now?" Paige asks.

"I think I know a spell." Phoebe says.

"Take us to the one we cannot find.  
So we can restore our peace of mind?" Phoebe chants.

They are surrounded by swirls and disappear. They reappear in the park. Billie sits on the swings thinking. She sees the sisters. They walk up to Billie.

"You again." Billie says to Paige.

"Listen. We need your help and you need to come with us." Piper says. All of a sudden, they hear sirens and see cop cars driving by.

"Ok, we really got to go." Phoebe says.

"But I don't know you." Billie says to Piper, "But I know you...you're Phoebe Halliwell, right?"

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"You helped my parents get through their troubles and helped them back together after their separation. I feel like I owe you." Billie says.

"Well, you can repay me by coming with me." Phoebe says. Billie hesitates and stands up. They run through the park into Piper's car and drive off. They arrive at the manor in a few minutes. The run into the house and lock the door. A swarm of cops arrive at the manor and they begin to surround the house.

"Yeah, so how is it that we have all these cops chasing us?" Billie asks.

"Yeah, Paige is a fugitive." Phoebe says as she rushes them up the stairs. They enter the attic. Leo enters with Chris in his arms.

"What's going on? The sirens woke up the boys." Leo says.

"I'm a fugitive." Paige says.

"Oh." Leo says as he closes the door.

The officers break down the front door and enter. They go in go in different ways. Wyatt orbs in upstairs.

"Mommy, there are people in the house." Wyatt says. Piper picks Wyatt up.

"How did he do that?" Billie asks.

"Long story. We don't have time for it. What time is it?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh...11:58." Piper says.

Paige looks at Billie.

"Billie, listen to me. You saw a guy in a dark robe today, right?" Paige says.

"Uh-huh." Billie says.

"What did he say to you?" Billie asks.

"I had a great destiny ahead of me and it lies in this vial." she says as she gets the vial.

"It must be the potion for her powers." Phoebe says.

"Let her drink it." Piper says. The police try to break down the attic door. Leo tries to hold it shut and Paige tries to use her powers to hold it down. They break the door open and Leo flies into Billie, who drops the potion and it falls to the floor.

"Damn it! The potion is in a puddle." Piper says. She looks at the officers in the attic and she freezes them.

"Paige...you can do it. What better way can you get closer to Prue than to use her power to do the same thing she did?" Phoebe says.

"You can do it, Paige. If she can do it, so can you. You've done it with your own powers before. This is the same thing without the orbs." Piper says. Paige sighs and looks at Billie who stands up.

"What are we going to do?" Billie says. Paige looks at the puddle. She gestures at the potion and waves her hand at it and then towards Billie. The potion rises from the floor telekinetically and enters Billie's mouth. The grandfather's clock begins to chime as the clock strikes midnight. Billie begins to glow. She rises into the air and then she lands gently on the ground.

"Ok, let's give the spell another try, shall we?" Piper says. They gather around the Book and all four of them begin to chant once more.

"A time for everything and to everything its place,  
Return what has been moved through time and space."

They all disappear from the attic as the police unfreeze. The golden light sweeps across San Francisco in the night and they all appear in the attic in their own reality.

"Ah! It worked!" Paige says.

"Yeah. Thank God." Piper says. She walks up to Leo and picks him up.

"Honey, are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. And I learned my lesson. I know how you feel about what I did to you and I'm sorry. I love you." Leo says as he kisses Piper. Piper hugs him back and looks at her sisters. "Don't you just love magic? It teaches the lessons for you."

Phoebe, Paige and Billie start to laugh. Chris and Wyatt walk up to Piper and Leo and they pick Chris and Wyatt up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Scenes from San Francisco are seen. The Golden Gate Bridge, the oceans that lie underneath the bridge and finally Phoebe's loft.

Phoebe sits in her room, staring at a picture of Coop and a picture of Jason.

"How am I going to do this? Someone, please help me. I need a sign. " Phoebe says quietly to herself. She closes her eyes and open them slowly. She looks out the window, buried deep in her thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Billie looks at herself in the mirror in the attic of the manor and has a flashback to when she was with the guy in the robe. She thinks about it and tries to go to the Book to cast a spell to go to the soothsayer. As she gets to the page, Paige walks to the attic.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Paige asks.

"Nothing. Just reading." Billie says. "Where's Piper?"

"She's still at the fair with Leo and the boys. He had a change of heart ever since the alternate universe thing." Paige says.

"That's good. Well, I have to go to bed." Billie says. "Good night." she says as she walks away.

"Billie?" Paige says.

"Yeah?" Billie answers.

"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."

"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles. She walks out. Paige walks to the center of the attic.

"Candles!" Paige calls. The candles orb into the middle in a circular motion.

"Hear these words, hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me,  
I summon thee  
And cross now the great divide." Paige chants.

Grams appears in the middle once more.

"Oh Paige. You've been through so much, haven't you? Grams says.

"Yeah. I saw how my life was going to be like if I grew up with my sisters." Paige says.

"I know, Paige. I hate to say I told you so, but there it is. I hope you learned your lesson." Grams says.

"I did. I learned that either way, Prue was destined to die before her time. But I felt something. I felt a connection to her. I used her powers, in ways I never thought I could. I had memories with Prue. I don't understand how but I have memories of Prue now. I would never forget them though. Even though it was an alternate reality, it was more than enough for me to know a little bit about my sister." Paige says.

"I am so proud of you, my dear. I'm glad you feel that way. Just never forget that she is a part of you. Whether you believe it or not, she is connected to you more than Piper and Phoebe. Especially through your magic." Grams says.

Grams points to the corner of the attic and the family tree flies towards Paige as she catches it. She rolls it open and sees that her name is not on the family tree. She sighs in disappointment. Her name begins to appear magically on the family tree, written in gold letters till it turns black.

Paige just smiles.

"Grams, did you-"

"No" Grams whispers as she shakes her head with a smile.

Paige catches on as she gasps and smiles.

"Blessed be, my darling!" Grams says as she holds out her hands and blows Paige a kiss with both hands. She disappears in the golden swirl lights. She looks at the family tree again and it reads:

Paige Matthews-Mitchell  
08-02-1977

"Thanks, Prue." she smiles. She puts the family tree away and she walks out of the attic.

As she walks away towards the front door, Piper calls out to her. Paige sits across from Piper and stares at her.

"Something has been bothering me since this morning." Piper says, "What was the point of the spell you cast? What was the reason behind it?"

"I don't expect you to understand." Paige says.

"Try me." Piper says softly.

"My whole life I have felt like I was missing something and I never belonged anywhere. Then I found you guys and thought that would fill the empty void but even then, a part of me missed something. I didn't grow up with you guys. I didn't share memories with you guys. I can't make certain connections or have trips down the childhood memory lane with you guys because it never happened."

"Paige-"

"Let me finish." Paige pleads, "I do not hold you guys responsible. Matter of fact, I don't blame anyone at all. I can't help how I feel, I just feel that way. The thing I wanted more than anything in the world was to see and meet my family. My sisters, have a connection with them somehow and I have that with you guys. You guys are the most important thing that has happened to me besides Henry and I'm grateful for that. But...the only thing missing is the Prue connection. I feel so close and connected to her, and yet I do not know her, have any memories, or have any type of relationship with her besides the fact that we share the title of being the third sister with the power to move objects with their mind. I wanted more than that. She means more to me than that, regardless of whether we have met or not."

"Ok..." Piper says,

"So I cast the spell to help me see into her life. What she was like, to experience her presence, to have a sort of connection with her without word of mouth, and it worked." Paige says, "It worked more than I had hoped for."

"How exactly do you mean?"

"That spell made me live life as if I grew up with you. The memories you all shared together growing up, I lived through it as well. I remember things that you guys did as children and even some memories that went with it."

"I don't understand."

"That's what I meant. I don't expect you to understand. I'm not sure I understand it myself but I accept it. Somehow I know that in high school, you were head over heels obsessed with Barry Grant, and he joined the army when you guys graduated high school; or Prue went to London for two months on a foreign exchange program where she met Eric Shepherd who basically fueled her desire to be a photographer but that relationship ended because of Grams' rant on our shared destiny."

"Wow, I completely forgot about that." Piper says, "So how do you know that?"

"Like I said, I don't know. I just do. And I had memories with Prue. That's the life I lived with you guys in the other reality. When the spell reversed itself, I retained those memories and those were good enough for me. I love Prue, more than I wish I could but the fact that I had nothing to make me feel closer to her drove me insane. The spell helped me change that."

Piper smiles. She stands up and walks into a closet and returns with two big candles and a box of matches.

"What is that for?" Paige asks.

"This..." Piper says as she strikes the match, "...is the annual wiccan blessing we do for Prue every year."

"Shouldn't Phoebe be here?"

"She has done the last five. She wouldn't mind. Besides, she would want you to do this." Piper says.

"To Prue, our fallen Charmed One, whose sacrifice for the greater good lives on forever through us. May her spirit soar." Piper says as she lights up the candle. She passes the match to Paige who smiles.

"To Prue, our lost sister, thank you for everything, may we meet again." Paige says as she lights up her candle and she blows out the match. She smiles and Piper smiles with her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the sun sets, Paige can be seen standing at the mausoleum staring at Prue's grave. It reads,

"PRUDENCE HALLIWELL 1970-2001".

Paige wipes her tears and places a rose on a handle next to her grave. She runs her fingers through the letters and steps back.

"Happy Birthday, Prue." she says.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF EPISODE.


	9. 9x09: Split Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magic mirror splits one of the sisters into three different parts of her personality and her sisters scramble to find a way to save her before it's too late.

**9x09: Split Personality**

_Previously on Charmed_ :

_(A flash to Phoebe kissing Jason.)_

_"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement._

_(Phoebe and Jason kiss and Coop flashes in and sees them)_

_"He came back from Paris to win me back." Phoebe says._

_"And when did he come back?" Coop asks._

_"A little over a week ago." Phoebe hesitates._

_"A week ago?! And you couldn't tell me?" Coop says. "Answer me this one question. Do you still love him?"_

_"Yeah." she whispers. Coop groans and walks away from her. He looks at her._

_"I'm not going to lose you to him. And I will fight if I have to but I won't lose you to him. I won't let it happen." Coop says._

_"I just don't know what to do. I love him and I love you too...I can't deal with this right now...I just need some space." Phoebe says._

_"Call me when you want to see me...I'm not going to be far." Coop says._

_(Piper and Leo are arguing)_

_"You're right, maybe I don't understand but you work so much at Magic School that you're practically absent from our lives..."_

_"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Leo says._

_"No!" Piper yells, " You worked overtime in the last two days and it's not like you're bringing home a salary that helps benefit our lives in any way." Piper says._

_"I benefit the lives of many children and the next generation of magic and that has to count for something, right?" Leo says._

_"I didn't say that but you are making this take precedence over your life and I suggest you take a look at your priorities and make sure they aren't screwed." Piper says._

_"My family is my first priority, Piper and you know it." Leo says as he gets up and walks to the sink to place the dish inside.  
"You have always put your job above your family and that's never going to change." Piper says. As soon as she says that, Phoebe walks through the kitchen door._

_Flash to Piper and Leo:_

_"I can't always try to make my life as normal as possible. I mean it is possible but I have to let it happen on it's own." Piper says. Leo smiles._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Phoebe sits in her room, staring at a picture of Coop and a picture of Jason._

_"How am I going to do this? Someone, please help me. I need a sign. " Phoebe says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(A flash to Billie sitting with the guy in a dark robe)_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_(Paige bumps into the guy in the dark robe at the fair)_

_"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."_

_"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles._

_"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows something." Piper says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_The soothsayer watches the Charmed Ones from his mirror. He smiles and then rubs his neck to reveal a tattoo on his neck._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The setting is dark. Paige walks through the underworld and she sees a light at the end of the cave. She hears screams and explosions and she walks towards the noise with caution.

She enters the cave to find a familiar looking woman fighting a darklighter.

"Arrow!" the woman calls as the arrow orbs and is deflected towards the darklighter. The arrow pierces the darklighter and he begins to scream as he is covered in flames and he explodes out of sight. The woman looks to the side to see an innocent lying down. She helps the innocent stand up and waves her hand at the innocent and the innocent orbs out of the underworld. The woman looks over her shoulder to reveal that she is Paige. She looks at the other Paige behind her and she smiles. She in turn, orbs out of the underworld. The other Paige watches herself orb out. She looks confused and she orbs out as well.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige orbs to her home where she sees another Paige, dressed as a Stepford housewife. She cooks and cleans and she walks around fixing everything until it reaches perfection. Henry walks into the house and drops his jacket on the couch and his keys onto the plate sitting on the table beside the door. Housewife Paige rushes to Henry and kisses him.

"Hi, honey!" she exclaims, "How was your day?"

"It was hectic." Henry says as she sits on the couch. Housewife Paige sits next to him.

"Oh? Tell me all about it." she says.

"Well, it started when I was called into the boss's office for a meeting I wasn't supposed to be in. It was boring and I was assigned to other cases out of my area of expertise." he begins . He continues to tell Housewife Paige and as his voice fades, housewife Paige looks at the other Paige watching them. She smiles and the onlooking Paige orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige orbs into the attic of the manor where Phoebe and Piper are battling demons with another Paige. They run behind couches and they come up to take a peak at the demon. Witch Paige stands up and the demon throws an energyball at her. Paige orbs out of sight. Piper stands up and blows up the energyball in mid air. She freezes the demon and Phoebe stands up as well. She goes up to the demon and kicks him, sending him flying into the center of the attic.

"Now, Paige!" Phoebe screams. Paige orbs back in.

"Crystals, circle!" she yells as the crystals surround the demon on the floor. The demon stands up as the crystal cage forms. The sisters gather and chant a spell. The demon screams and explodes out of sight. The cages disappears and the sisters begin to walk out, leaving Witch Paige in the attic. Witch Paige turns around and sees the other Paige looking at her. She smiles. The Housewife Paige and Whitelighter Paige orb in. They walk towards the onlooking Paige and they turn in to orbs that head towards Paige. The orbs enter Paige's chest and a flash occurs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks around and she sees Henry lying in bed next to her. She looks past him to see an open window. She gets up and shuts the window. She shivers a little bit and goes back into her bed, lying on her back with her eyes open.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir._  
I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
See I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes from San Francisco can be seen. The sun rises from the horizon behind the Golden Gate Bridge, The sun light draws the shadows from the hills and smog hovers over the plains. The streets are starting to be filled with cars as they move with extreme speed. The manor can be seen with white flowers blossoming in the front. Paige's voice can be heard.

"...and all of a sudden, the orbs enter me and I wake up. What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asks as she is telling her dream to Piper who is rearranging the kitchen.

"I don't know what it means. You have some issues with yourself that you have to deal with? I don't know, ask Phoebe. She's the one who gives advice, has a psychology degree and still in college." Piper says.

Paige just groans and takes a strawberry from the bowl of fruits and nibbles on it. Phoebe walks into the kitchen rambling.

"I just wish they would cut out my heart and divide it in two already! They are already tearing me apart anyway." Phoebe says as she sits down next to Paige. Piper stops and turns around to see her sisters sitting around her table.

"Really, you guys should move back in here seeing as how _you_ are never in your condo and _you_ are never in your apartment." Piper says to Phoebe and Paige and she turns around to resume her duties.

"You complained that I wasn't here enough a few months ago and now you're complaining that I'm here too much?" Paige says.

Piper gives her the side eye and Paige just smiles.

"Just saying..." Paige says as she turns her attention to Phoebe, "How hard can it be to choose between two guys?"

"Two amazing guys." Phoebe adds. "I mean, Piper, how did you choose between Dan and Leo years ago?"

"Well, I had to see who I can see a future with, and the one who won my heart more. Leo was the patient, gentle, kind and Dan was more of a pushover kind of boyfriend who forced me to choose. I don't do well with ultimatums." Piper says.

"Well, that's different in my case. That wasn't any help" Phoebe says.

"Then don't ask me for my opinion next time then, ok?" Piper says as she takes plates from the dishwasher and stack them up.

"No. I value your opinion, Piper, it's just yours was just too easy and mine is difficult." Phoebe says.

"How so?" Piper asks. "I had to choose between an angel and a mortal, so do you. I had to go through the whole breaking the rules thing, and the Elders spared you that drama, so how exactly is that different or easier than mine?"

"Ok, so I guess it's not." Phoebe admits.

"Thank you." Piper says.

"I just need help to decide, you know? A sign or something." Phoebe says.

"Well, no one can help you decide but you, honey." Paige says.

"Paige is right. You of all people should know this since it was you who tried to meddle by casting that 'give me a sign' spell on me." Piper says.

"Yeah, well, it helped us find and save Prue, didn't it?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, but the point is that you should have not cast it at all. We were new to witchcraft and we did not know what we were doing." Piper says.

"But if I did it now..." Phoebe begins to brainstorm as she gets up to walk away.

"Phoebe?" Piper calls out to her, "Don't do anything stupid."

Phoebe turns around. "What does that mean?"

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Piper says.

"Right." Phoebe says as she walks away.

"You know that she is going to cast a spell, don't you?" Paige says.

"Yeah. I had a little help so why can't she use magic to help herself a little bit?" Piper says.

"And what about the personal gain issue?" Paige asks.

"Well, she's dealing with the consequences now. How bad can it get?" Piper says.

"Words of death in this household, Piper." Paige says.

"The Elders brought this on themselves and they have to cut her a little slack." Piper defends.

"Cut her some slack than they have already have?" Paige says.

"Let me put it like this...It's like Phoebe had a vision of getting a demon attacking an innocent in the future, only she didn't see who the demon is. She may not be able to short circuit the process of finding the demon but she has to figure out a way to get there to save the innocent before it's too late." Piper says. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Paige says.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." Piper says.

"If you say so." Paige says as Piper leaves the kitchen. Paige just takes a bite of the strawberry and sighs. She hears jingling and she looks up. She orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

There is a magical war going on in an alley in broad daylight. The battlefield is two-sided. Fireballs and energyballs fly across from one side, energyballs and deflections come from other side. A circle looking mirror stands in the middle of this crossfire. The demons dives out of the way. A woman flies forth and falls on the ground. She looks up.

"Paige!" she calls. She sees the mirror and she tries to reach for it. A demon notices this and hurls a fireball at her. She realizes this and she tries to use her power of deflection to deflect the fireball but hit grazes her as the shield comes up. The fireball hits the other demon and he explodes. She crawls behind a small wall. Paige orbs in the middle of it. She ducks when she sees the battle. She rushes to her charge.

"Oh my God." she says when she sees the wound. "Let me take care of that."

"Not now. Get the mirror. Then heal later." Liz says.

"Right!" Paige says. She looks over the wall. "Mirror!" The mirror orbs to Paige. The demons stop fighting and they see the mirror disappear. They see Paige and Liz stand up. They all form fireballs and hurl them at Paige and Liz. Paige orbs out with Liz and the fireballs and energyballs go through the orbs and hits the dumpster behind.

"Damn it! What are we going to do now?" one of the demons ask.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige orbs into the attic. She heals Liz as she orbs in. They land on the sofa as the wound begins to close up. Phoebe, who is looking though the Book of Shadows in the attic sees this and she stops. Paige stops healing her.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"Demons. What else?" Paige says.

"Well, I know that but why?" Phoebe asks.

"The mirror of Scisson." Liz says.

"Phoebe, this is my charge, Liz. Liz, this is my sister, Phoebe." Paige introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Phoebe says.

"Likewise." Liz says.

"So what's up with the mirror?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I just know that the mirror was stolen from a coven of good witches who are meant to protect it." Liz says.

"I think I saw that name in the Book." Phoebe says as she turns around to search through the Book.

"You shouldn't have gone through all that by yourself." Paige says.

"If I didn't, the mirror would have been in the hands of those demons right now." Liz says.

"The demons were fighting over it themselves. They would have had to kill each other before they got the mirror." Paige says.

"The important part is that I got the mirror away from the demons." Liz says.

"With my help." Paige adds. Paige's cell phone begins to ring and she picks it up.

"Hello?" she answers. She is talking to Henry.

"Hey honey?" Henry says as he is in his car driving and talking to Paige.

"Hey. What's up?" Paige asks.

"Remember when I told you about the Grand Ball?" Henry asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I hoped you were getting ready for the Ball tonight. I was just checking up on you." Henry says. Paige winces on the phone.

"Ooooh!" she whispers.

"Please tell me you didn't forget." Henry says.

"I'm sorry, honey." Paige says. "I just have been swamped with work."

"Do you think you can make it for tonight?" Henry asks.

"I'm not exactly sure...um...can I call you back?"

"Yeah. Please let me know as soon as possible." Henry says as he hangs up.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks Paige while she continues to flip through the book.

"I was supposed to go to this ball with Henry and I totally forgot about it." Paige says. "Ugh, I'm so scatter-brained right now."

"Found it," Phoebe says.

" _Scisson was a powerful evil witch who could not be vanquished. Various witches, warlocks, demons and evil entities tried to vanquish Scisson. An alchemist created a mirror that separates body from soul from any being. He gave the mirror to a neophyte witch to go against Scisson. The witch activated the mirror and separated Scisson's soul from his body. Then he was able to vanquish Scisson's body and banish his spirit into the mirror. Beware, the mirror infused with Scisson's powers makes the mirror do more than it is capable of. From separating soul and body to powers from any magical being. The mirror was given to a coven of good witches to be protected from evil so it cannot use the mirror and its power. It activates itself when it senses a great danger or threat._ " Phoebe reads.

"This thing looks dangerous. We have to call Billie and Piper for help." Phoebe says,

"I'll get on it." Paige says. "What are you going to do?" she asks.

"I'm going to locate the coven who is supposed to guard the mirror." Phoebe says. "Hopefully the mirror is not in activation mode."

Paige gets up and Phoebe and Liz follow her. The mirror starts to glow and spin.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

A flash from the mirror changes the scene and the underworld can be seen. The demons argue among themselves.

"Great! Now, we have a witch and her whitelighter protecting the mirror." a demon says.

"Why are we complaining? We can get it back!" another demon says.

"No!" a voice from the dark yells. The demons look back at the shadow to see who it is. The demon walks out of the shadow to reveal that Sebastian's face.

"Soothsayer? It's an honor to have you in our presence but what business is this to you?" a demon asks.

"The Grand Design? The balance of good and evil?" Sebastian says.

"We're listening." the leader of the demon says.

"You can't go for the mirror. The whitelighter you saw was a Charmed One." he explains. The demons gasp and begin to murmur among themselves.

"So what exactly are we going to do? We are doomed if the witch and the mirror are in the protection of the Charmed Ones."

"In order to get the mirror back, use it against the sisters. Separate their soul from their bodies and take the mirror back. They have two options. Move on to wherever good witches go to...or figure out a way to save themselves, which by the time they figure it out, the mirror will already be in your possession." Sebastian suggests.

The leader of the demons pulls Sebastian to the side and begins to whisper.

"Are you certain that we can get the mirror back without trouble? Those are powerful witches we are about to go up against." he says.

"Kledus, I am a soothsayer. You will be successful in retrieving the mirror, I can assure you that much." he says.

Kledus' smile begins to grow as he begins to grow more confident in his plan.

"Gather most of the demons, " he says, "We're going after the witches."

Sebastian smiles with Kledus.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Victor, Leo, Darryl and Henry are watching a football game at Victor's apartment. They cheer on as their team makes another touchdown. Victor stands up.

"That was a close one, huh?" Victor says.

"You said it, man." Henry says as he finishes his beer.

"Do you want another one, Henry?" Victor asks.

"Sure. That'll be great." Henry says.

"How about you, Leo?" he asks.

"Umm... no. I can't. I don't drink." Leo says.

"Come on, it is not like you're still an angel. You need to live a little. One bottle won't hurt." Victor says.

"Sure. Why not?" Leo says with hesitation.

"That-a-boy!" Victor says as he grabs various bottles and set them on the table. Darryl, Leo and Henry grab one. Leo opens it and he sips a little bit.

"He's alive!" Darryl jokes as he pats Leo on the back. Leo releases an uncomfortable chuckle. Henry's phone starts to ring. He picks it up and walks away.

The broadcaster on the television begins to make an announcement, " _Breaking news, we interrupt Monday night football to bring you this tragic story. Timothy Landry, known in the Bay area as the Mattress King, passed away earlier tonight from an apparent heart attack. He was 69. Landry leaves behind his wife of 3 years, Katherine Landry and his two children, Theodore and Troy Landry. More will be reported as more information unfolds_."

"Wow, can you believe it?" Darryl says, "I got almost all my mattresses from Landry. From when I was in college until I had to buy bunk beds for my sons."

"I think everyone in San Francisco has bought at least one of his mattresses at least once," Victor says, "Hell, I think Prue and Piper were conceived on his mattresses."

The room roars with laughter and Leo takes a long sip of his drink uncomfortably.

"Yeah? No. Can't you get someone to handle this? It's my day off. Find someone else! Fine, I'll be there in a minute." he says as he hangs up and comes back to sit next to Darryl.

"They can't leave me alone...even on my day off." Henry says.

"I know what you mean, man." Darryl says. "I mean, if it wasn't for the fact that I have a wife and two kids to take care of, I would ignore calls like that all the time."

"It's calls like these that takes the fun out of the reason why I became a probation officer. At least I can lie in bed knowing that my salary is enough to take care of Paige and I." Henry says.

"Yep!" Victor says. "Our women deserve nothing but the best."

Darryl agrees. They all look at Leo.

"What do you do for a living, Leo?" Henry asks.

"I run the Magic School." he says proudly.

"That must rake in a lot of dough." Henry says.

"Not really. I don't get paid. It's more of a higher calling kind of thing." Leo says.

"Same excuse you used with me when I found out about you being an Angel." Victor says.

"You don't get paid? Then how do you take care of Piper and the boys? I mean that is a big manor you guys live in." Henry says.

"Piper handles all that. But Phoebe does not live there anymore so the bills must be a burden for her to carry." Victor says.

"Come on, you guys are gaining up on the man." Darryl defends Leo.

"That doesn't mean that Henry here isn't telling the truth." Victor says. "I mean, you should do something to help her out. What kind of example are you setting for your sons if they want to learn how to be a man? I'm sure you can hold a job down..."

"I have to get going." Henry says as he stands up. "We have to do this again sometime."

"I agree." Darryl says.

"I have to go check on the boys." Leo says. "Excuse me." He walks into the other room and shuts the door. He sighs and looks at his boys. Chris is asleep and Wyatt is staring at Leo in the pen. Leo smiles and his smile fades away slowly as he thinks about what Victor and Henry were talking about before. He sighs and walks back into the living room.

"Piper...uh needs me. I have to go. Victor, can you look after the boys for me?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Victor says.

"Thanks! Henry, can you drop me off at P3 on your way to work?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Come on." Henry says as they walk out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper sits in her chair at P3 talking to someone on the phone.

"This is ridiculous. Maroon 5 can't cancel on me at the last minute! I don't care if this was 48 hours ahead of time! Let me call you back." Piper says as she hangs up the phone angrily. She groans and rests her head on the table. Leo walks in the door.

"Hey. Rough day?" Leo says.

"You have no idea. Too much work is creating too much overload." Piper says.

"Uh-huh. At least you got a real reason to stress." Leo says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asks as she raises her head.

"I mean, I feel like a freeloader. Living off of you." Leo says.

"Where is this coming from?" Piper asks.

"Just the guys and I were talking and they raised some good points. I want to feel responsible for my family." Leo says.

"You take care of the boys every time I work." Piper says.

"I know...but I want a job that comes with a paycheck, you know?" Leo says.

"I-" Piper begins to say but her cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" she answers. "The mirror of what? But I can't leave right now." Piper says. "I'll be there as soon as I can." she says as she hangs up.

"Ugh...I got to go, honey. Can you watch the club for me, please?" Piper says as she rushes out and she gives Leo a quick kiss.

"Uh-huh. It's not like I have anything better to do." Leo says. He walks over to Piper's chair and sees the papers on the desk. He sighs and he begins to read them.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige walks into the attic with Liz. Phoebe, who is looking through the Book looks up.

"Did you call Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. She's on her way and so is Billie." Paige says.

"Good." Phoebe says as she finds the spell she's looking for in the Book.

"So you find anything else about the mirror?" Liz asks.

"Nothing that we don't already know." Phoebe says. Billie walks into the attic.

"Hey. what's up?" Billie asks.

"Nothing. Just the mirror that has the power to send separate our souls from our bodies." Paige says.

"So where's Piper?" Billie asks. As soon as she says that, Piper walks into the attic.

"This better be good." Piper says.

"Yeah, well. Cliff notes version, demons want this magical mirror that can separate a soul from its body. Demons get it, we're screwed." Paige explains.

"Great." Piper says. She sees Liz.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Piper, Billie, Liz. Liz, Piper and Billie, my sister and other charge." Paige introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Piper and Billie say at the same time.

"Same here." Liz says.

"So how long have you been Paige's charge?" Billie asks.

"Um, I don't understand what the purpose of that question is." Liz states.

"It's only fair, just trying to see if you're worthy of being a Charmed Ones' charge." Billie says.

"And who are you to determine that?" Liz says as she stands up.

"Ok, so what's the plan, you guys?" Phoebe asks as she tries to defuse the situation.

"Send this mirror back to the coven, which requires a power of three spell. If demons attack, we can vanquish them." Paige explains.

"Sounds good enough." Piper says sharply.

"What's up with you guys?" Billie asks.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Phoebe asks.

"You guys seem very dismissive..." Billie says.

"I have a club to run and I need to book Maroon 5 now before they back out. Its very important." Piper says.

"Let us get this over with. Paige made a couple of potions to fight the demons with and to retrieve the mirror." Phoebe says as she walks to the pot with a lot of potions filled in the vials.

"Ok. So we're ready for battle." Liz says.

"Fine. Let me come with you." Billie says.

Liz stares at Billie questioning her intentions.

The demons shimmer into the attic, already armed with fireballs. They hurl one at the girls standing in the middle of the attic and they dive out of the way in different directions. Phoebe and Piper in one corner, Paige, Billie and Liz in the other.

"You guys got your potions?" Paige yells.

"Yeah." Phoebe yells back. Phoebe stands up and tosses one of the potions and vanquishes one of the demons. Piper joins her and Paige, Liz and Billie start throwing their potions as well. Kledus shimmers in behind the sisters, trying to get the mirror.

Piper blasts the demons and Phoebe kicks them around with her martial arts skills. Billie and Paige join her and Liz just raises a shield that protects her and the sisters.

Kledus comes close to the mirror, trying to reach for it when Phoebe notices this. She yells for Piper. Piper turns around. Her impulse reaction leads her to blast Kledus who flies into the mirror, which starts glowing and releases light. It goes towards Piper but she ducks and it hits Phoebe and Paige. Piper freezes the light and covers the mirror with a blanket she finds nearby. She looks at Kledus who is still on the ground and he smiles.

"We'll be back when you are not busy." he says as he shimmers out. The sisters turn around and the other demons disappear as well.

"Ok. So we have to i.d this demon so we can nail him." Billie says.

"Wait." Liz intrudes. Billie rolls her eyes. "Don't you think that its odd that Phoebe and Paige got hit by the mirror's beam and we're just going to ignore it?"

"No harm done. I'm perfectly fine." Paige says.

"I don't feel any different...maybe it doesn't work on good witches?" Phoebe says.

"If it didn't, it would have said so in the book., wouldn't it?" Liz says.

"Ok. We have to divide and conquer here. Phoebe, book duty. Find out about this demon. Paige, I need you to go to Chinatown and get me some more toad-flax because we need to prepare potions just in case someone's soul is separated from their body. Billie and Liz, you guys go to the underworld. Scout for the demon and find out something about him that is probably not in the book that we can use to our advantage." Piper delegates.

Billie sees an opportunity to go down to the underworld and meet with Sebastian but she knows she won't be able to with Liz by her side.

"I don't like working with others." Billie says, "I can go through the underworld by myself."

"This is not the time for this, Billie." Piper says. Billie groans and walks out of the attic with Liz.

"Play nice!" Piper yells out loud after Billie.

Paige rubs her head and stomach.

"Are you ok there, honey?" Phoebe asks.

"No. I feel light-headed." Paige says. "I'll be ok, though." She walks out of the attic.

"I'm going to Magic School to see if they have any more vials. We ran out of some." Piper says. "You have everything under control?"

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper says. "See you later." She walks out of the attic.

Phoebe just nods as she looks at the Book. She slowly walks over to the book and hesitates to touch it. She takes a deep breath and then closes her eyes. "Screw it."

She sits in the middle of a circle. She takes the book and places it in the middle. She looks at a spell.

"I'll just swap these words." she says. She gets a leaf and begins to break it as she begins to chant.

" _I beseech all powers above_  
Send a sign to free my heart  
One that will lead me to my love." Phoebe chants.

Phoebe immediately falls over and is knocked unconscious. Her soul rises from her body and hovers over her body. Phoebe's soul sees this.

"Wait. What's going on?" she gasps as she realizes the situation. "Oh, no...no, no, no, no!" Phoebe wails. "Piper?! Paige?"

She hears no answer.

"Why is this happening?" Phoebe asks.

"You asked for help and now you're getting help." a voice says. Phoebe looks around to see who's speaking to her.

"Who are you? Show yourself to me." Phoebe says. Swirls of lights appear by her side and a blond woman appears beside her.

"Hello, my daughter." she says. Phoebe's eyes widen to see her ancestor, Melinda Warren smiling back at her.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige walks down the stairs and she feels light headed again. She looks at herself in the mirror in the hallway and she sighs. She stumbles and falls. She stands again and walks. As she walks down stairs, she splits into three Paiges. One wearing a housewife style dress, another wearing a suit and one wearing regular clothes. They are all unaware of the event that just happened as they go their separate ways. The one wearing a suit orbs out. The housewife Paige goes out the back through the kitchen and the Witch Paige goes out the front door.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper is in the kitchen. She sees Housewife Paige walking through the kitchen. Piper is stocking the vials.

"Paige. You don't have to go get toad-flax. We have some in stock here..." Piper says.

"Good. Now I have to go see Henry!" she says in a highly chipper tone.

"Why? Isn't he getting ready for the Grand Ball?" Piper asks.

"I know. I have to go get ready but I need to ask him something important." Paige says.

"What are you going to ask him?" Piper asks.

"What he wants me to wear for the party." she says.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks as she turns around. She gasps.

"I'm peachy keen." Paige says.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Piper says as she laughs through her words. She turns around to continue stocking.

"I'm a homemaker, Piper." Paige says as she walks out.

"Right. Anyway, just go keep an eye on Billie and Liz. I don't like the way things are going for those two. Can you feel the animosity between the two? Is it me or does it seem like Billie doesn't like her?" Piper says.

"Paige? Paige!" she calls as she turns around to see that she's talking to herself. The back door is slammed shut.

"Ok, then." Piper says as she turns around and continues to stack the vials.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie walks in the underworld with Liz.

"So how long have you been a witch? I mean, had your powers?" Billie asks,

"Since about a month and a half." Liz replies.

"Wow...you're a quick study." Billie says, "You're pretty good at this stuff."

"Yeah. I know I am." Liz says. "I was taught by my mother."

"Nice." Billie says sarcastically.

Whitelighter Paige orbs into the underworld, behind Billie and Liz.

"Hi, guys!" Paige says.

"Uh, hi." Billie says. "Aren't you supposed to be in Chinatown getting toad-flax?"

"Yeah, but my whitelighter duties and my charges are important to me." Paige says with a serious tone.

"Right." Liz says.

"Are you ok, Paige?" Billie asks.

"Just fine. Why?" Paige answers.

"Just checking..." Billie says staring at Paige with skepticism.

They come across the lair of Kledus.

"I think this is it." Billie says.

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Liz asks.

"I thought you were good at this stuff." Billie says.

"Yeah, but I want to work harmoniously with you." Liz says.

"Ok...moving on." Billie says. "What do you say, Paige?"

"I say we listen in first, then we attack later."

"Right." Billie says. Liz raises her hands and she is about to sneeze.

"What is it?" Billie asks.

"Sneeze." she says.

"Can't you hold it in?" she whispers but its too late. She sneezes and the demons notice. She looks up as the demons walk towards her.

"Ok...new plan. Divide and conquer, as Piper says, right?" Billie says.

"Ok, talk faster." Liz says.

"You take that side and I take this side." she says.

"Break!" Paige says as they all go their separate ways. Paige stands up.

"Looking for me?" Paige asks standing between two demons.

The demons form energyballs and hurl it at her, who just orbs out of the way and the demons vanquishes themselves. She orbs back in with a smile. Zooming into Billie. She begins to deflect energyballs and fireballs and dives out of the way. She vanquishes various demons . Liz is doing the same as well. A demon fighting with Billie shimmers out and appears before Liz. He hurls the energyball at Liz and Liz deflects it back at him. He explodes out of sight.

"What did you do that for?" Billie asks.

"I vanquished a demon?" Liz says.

"No. You vanquished _my_ demon." Billie says.

"Seriously?! Do we really need to fight over demons here? Now?!" Liz says.

"No! That was my demon and you killed him." Billie complains.

"That's a bad thing?" Liz asks.

"Yes! You vanquished a demon I was supposed to vanquish." Billie says.

"You can't be serious!" Liz scoffs.

"Guys?!" Paige calls out as she continues to orb in and out to distract the demons.

"You know what? I can't handle this anymore. You are just mad that I am new to the craft and yet I excel at it. I have done nothing wrong, Billie. Just trying to survive by myself is what makes me stronger so if you are angry at me for my strengths, then so be it. I'm not going to stand her and let you belittle me." Liz says.

"Guys!" Paige yells. "This is not the time or place to be fighting about demons! Let that go and just grow up!" Paige scolds. "Instead of fighting individually, combine your powers to defeat them all."

"But I don-"

"Now!" Paige yells.

"She's right." Liz says in a soft voice.

"A truce...for now?" Billie says.

"Sure." Liz agrees.

"I have an idea." Billie says, "Take my hand." Liz looks down at Billie's hand and grabs it. Billie closes her eyes. A blue shield rises from them both and flies straight at the demons. With a quick sweep, majority of the demons are vanquished. Kledus is the only one left standing. He hurls a fireball at Liz and it hits her, sending her flying into a wall. Paige and Billie rush to her. Kledus forms another fireball and throws it at them but Paige orbs them out in time.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Witch Paige comes out of Chinatown, walking through an alley to her car.  
A demon shimmers behind her and throws an energyball at her. She deflects it with telekinesis and vanquishes the demon on the spot. She is surprised she did that as she runs to her car and drives away.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe stands in the attic staring at Melinda Warren.

"I can't believe its really you." Phoebe says.

"It's me." Melinda says, "I can't believe how much you've grown since I last saw you."

"I thought you watched over us from up there." Phoebe says.

"I did...I mean I do, its different from up there than it is down here." Melinda says. "So you have a problem that needs solving?"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"You asked for help and your spell summoned me. Just not in the way I imagined." Melinda says, gesturing to Phoebe's body on the ground.

"Am I dead?" she asks.

"No. You were supposed to be but the spell altered that." Melinda says, "So back to this problem of yours."

"How do you know about my problem?" Phoebe asks.

"I watch over you, my dear. I know and guide you in many ways possible." Melinda says. "Come here."

Phoebe gets closer. Melinda places her hand over Phoebe's heart. She closes her eyes with a smile.

"You are torn between two men, who you love greatly but you want to choose one without thinking you made the wrong choice." Melinda says she opens her eyes.

"Yeah." Phoebe whispers as she begins to choke on her tears, "How do you know that? Did you see it?

Melinda nods.

"I wish I could control that power as easily as you do." Phoebe says.

"All in good time, Phoebe." she says sweetly as she places her palm under Phoebe's face for comfort. She takes a deep breath.

"My dear, solving this problem does not solve your problem emotionally but magically as well." Melinda says.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"Hold out your hands. I need to show you something." Melinda says. Phoebe holds out her hands and places them on Melinda's. They begin to glow as they are sucked into a premonition.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asks as she looks around.

"In your past. " Melinda says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Housewife Paige cleans the house and Henry enters the house. He is exhausted. He sees the way Paige is dressed.

"Hi, honey! How was your day?" Paige asks.

"It was fine?" Henry says surprised at what Paige is doing. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's the matter. I'm fine." Paige says. "I'm just being me."

"This is not you. The Stepford, desperate housewife look-a-like? No." Henry says.

"Okey dokey. So I have an important question to ask you." she says.

"Ok, shoot." Henry says.

"Well, I need to know if it is casual or formal wear for the ball." Paige says.

"Formal." Henry answers. "So what's the important question?"

"That was it, silly!" Paige says.

"Ok, are you sure you are alright?" Henry asks.

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." Paige says.

"Ok. The ball is at 8 so you want me to pick you up?" Henry says.

"No. I'll be there." she says. Henry kisses her and walks into their bedroom. Paige stares at herself in the mirror. She fixes her hair and brushes lint off of her apron and giggles. She walks into the bedroom.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"Aren't you afraid of changing the future?" Phoebe asks.

"We can't alter the events you're about to see, that's why I used premonitions to get here." Melinda says.

"Ok. So what are we doing here?" Phoebe asks as she sees a packed restaurant.

They are in the past watching Phoebe and Jason celebrate Jason buying his grandfather's winery.

_"You talk as if you have inside information." Past Jason says._

_"Well, maybe I do." Past Phoebe says. They share a moment as he stares into her eyes._

_"You are special, Phoebe." Past Jason says._

_Past Phoebe reaches out and touches Past Jason on his cheek as she senses his emotions unintentionally._

_"I love you, too." Past Phoebe says. As soon as the words leave her mouth, Past Phoebe realizes her mistake. Past Jason stares at her, the moment gone._

_"I'm sorry?" Past Jason asks. Past Phoebe pulls back._

_"Who said that?" Past Phoebe asks._

_"Did you say, 'too'?" Past Jason asks Past Phoebe._

_"No. I just said 'you' twice. I said "I love you, you". Isn't that ... What I said? Oh, God. Ooh! " Past Phoebe says as she turns and clumsily knocks the glass of water on the table to its side. Past Jason covers his eyes with his hand._

Present Phoebe who is watching lowers her head in shame as she smiles. Melinda smiles with her.

"This is the last time you found love again, until Coop. This is the crazy things his love for you makes you do and you love everything about it and you can't get enough of it." Melinda says.

"Yeah. If it was that easy to admit." Phoebe says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Whitelighter Paige orbs the girls to the attic in time. Billie sits on the couch and Liz is on the ground. Paige heals her. As soon as her wounds close, Liz becomes conscious.

"Oww!" she screams.

"You're ok." Paige reassures her.

"How are you feeling?" Billie asks.

"I'm ok." Liz says, looking at her shoulder. She looks up at Billie. "Is that compassion I'm sensing from you?"

"I was just worried, ok?" Billie says. She stands up and walks towards the Book but she sees Phoebe's body on the ground.

"Oh, my God, Phoebe!" she screams. Paige and Liz rush to her. "Phoebe?" Paige says. Phoebe does not answer. Paige places her hands over her body and tries to heal her. It doesn't work. Piper walks into the attic.

"What the hell is the noise..." Piper says as she sees Phoebe lying on the ground. Piper runs to Phoebe's body as she tries to wake her up.

"Phoebe? Come on. Wake up!" Piper says trying to wake her up. "Oh..no...Not again. How can this happen?"

"I'm guessing its the mirror?" Liz says.

"Oh, no...it can't be." Billie says. "I mean it hit Paige too and she seems fine."

"Is she dead?" Piper asks.

"No. Not yet. She's unconscious." Paige says. Paige orbs her body from the ground to the couch. "I'm going to go to Magic School and to see what I can find." Paige orbs out.

"We have to find a way to reverse the magic on this thing." Piper says as she looks at the mirror. She looks at Phoebe. Phoebe lies on the couch peacefully and a flash occurs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe and Melinda land in another restaurant, in the day time.

_Past Phoebe just signed an autograph for a fan.  
"I'm taping my last show today." Past Phoebe says._

_"It doesn't have to end. I own tv stations all around the world."_

_"Are you offering me the world, Jason Dean?" Past Phoebe says._

_"Yes. All except Kazakhstan. I don't have stations there." Past Jason says. Past Phoebe laughs._

_"Look, I appreciate you hop in your jet to see me and the roses, all ten dozen of them, and the shows and the dinners and the private concert by the San Francisco Symphony." Past Phoebe says._

_"But?"_

_"No. No "buts". I like you. I like you a lot, and you don't have to try so hard." Past Phoebe says._

_"I know." Past Jason says._

_"You do?"_

_"You're a very easy girl to please, and I love that about you, but have you ever stopped to consider that maybe I enjoy doing these things for you?" Past Jason says._

_"No. Actually, that never occurred to me." Past Phoebe says._

_Jason glances behind him before leaning close to Past Phoebe to whisper confidentially to her. "I don't like to talk about it, but you're dating a minor media mogul here, so can I make a suggestion?"_

_"Sure." Past Phoebe says._

_"Let go. Lose control a little bit. Trust me, and just enjoy the ride."_

_"You mean, let you drive?" Past Phoebe says, "I don't know. I'm not a very good back -" Past Jason leans forward and kisses Past Phoebe, stopping her words completely. After a moment, he pulls away._

_" - seat driver." Past Phoebe murmurs silently._

"He offered you the world and you love the fact that he makes you feel like the queen of the world." Melinda says as she looks at Phoebe.

A flash leads to Past Phoebe and Coop talking in the bedroom. Melinda folds her hands and watches intently.

_"I really should be out there helping them." Past Phoebe says._

_"No, not until we talk."_

_"Look there are lives at stake here, and…"_

_"And so is love, ours." Past Coop says. "I let you kick me out of here yesterday. I'm not doing it again today. And you know why? Because I love you, Phoebe Halliwell." He put his hands on her shoulders. "With all of my heart, with every fiber my being, I love you. Now I've found love for thousands of people all over the world, but I have never found love for myself, not until now. Until you. And I-I-I know you feel the same way, because I can see it, I know what loves looks like. And I am not letting this get away from us, Phoebe. "_

_"Apparently not, Uncle Coop." Past Phoebe says with a smile._

_"Yeah."_

_"Look. I don't know what you want me to do with this information. I mean, we haven't even been out on a date yet, and I don't know how to get past the whole forbidden love thing." Past Phoebe says._

Another flash happens and they end up in the living room, where Wyatt and Chris are explaining to Phoebe about Coop.

_"The Elders sent Coop down to you, Phoebe, not just to help you find love, but to help you find him." Chris says._

_"They were hoping you'd fall in love with a Cupid. It was the only way that they could make it up to you after everything you sacrificed." Wyatt says._

_"And they weren't gonna put you through what mom and dad went through, so…" Chris says._

_"It wasn't and it will not be a forbidden love." Wyatt says._

"He re-opened your heart to love. That information alone should help you out there, Phoebe." Melinda says.

"I know. But the future can change, can't it? I just don't know what to do, Melinda. It's just not enough to convince me of who my true love is." Phoebe says.

"Ok. You are a very stubborn woman and that is a trait of a Warren witch but only a Warren witch can penetrate that. One more vision?" Melinda asks.

"What is that going to do?" Phoebe asks.

"Hopefully, it will be enough to make you see what you _need_ to see." Melinda. says, "One that will hopefully help you make up your mind."

"Sure. Why not?" Phoebe says. She holds Melinda's hand and another flash happens.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

There is a formal party going on in a big hall. People are chatting and they are dancing and mingling. Henry stands in a corner all by himself and a guy and his wife comes by.

"Mitchell, are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just-I'm just thinking about my wife right now." he says.

"Well, hopefully everything turns out alright for you." he says as he walks away. Henry watches him leave and he sighs.

Housewife Paige is dressed up in a beautiful dark crimson dress. She walks up through the crowd and appears behind Henry.

"Hi there, stranger, care to dance?" she says.

"I'm sorry...I-" he says as he turns around but he is speechless as he sees Paige. "Wow. you look amazing."

"So do you." Paige says. She sees that Henry looks sad. "You thought I wouldn't show?"

"Well, its been an hour already..." Henry says.

"So...how about that dance?" Paige asks.

"I'll be honored." Henry says as he walks to her and they begin to dance. As they dance, the camera pans out and focuses on the chandelier. A flash occurs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The flash leads to Phoebe and Melinda and they reappear in Virginia in 1670. They are at the All Hallows Eve fair.

_"Care to know your future, milady?" A man asks her._

_"Oh, no thanks, I'm pretty familiar with it already." Past Phoebe says._

_"Are you certain? I can show you the first initial of your true love's name." the man says._

_"Really? You can do that?" Past Phoebe asks._

_"With a simple peel of the apple." the man says._

_"Prove it." Cole says as he walks up to them_

_"And why would you be interested, sir?" Past Phoebe asks._

_"And why wouldn't you be?" Cole says. They stay silent._

_"Okay, how do I do it?" Past Phoebe asks._

_"First..." the man says as he peels an apple, "you must fill your heart, only thoughts of love. Then close your eyes and blow on the peel. Past Phoebe does so. "Drop the peel into the water and watch."_

_The man drops the peel into a bucket of water._

_"And how is it that apple knows this big secret?"_

_"It's simple, milady. Apples are the fruit of knowledge." Cole says_

_The apple forms a C shape._

_"It is C. The name of your true love begins with a C." the man says._

_"Cole." Phoebe mutters._

Present Phoebe looks at Melinda.

"What is this supposed to prove?" she asks.

"Who your true love is." Melinda says.

"Well, it's obviously wrong. That was about Cole." Phoebe says.

"No. The true love's name begins with a 'C'. Can you think of anyone else?" Melinda says. Phoebe looks at Melinda and smiles as she looks down and then back up at Melinda.

"He may not be able to offer you the world, Phoebe, but he brings you the simple thing love brings. The thrill that you seek." Melinda says.  
Phoebe nods. They come out of the premonition. Phoebe sighs and looks at Melinda.

"Thanks for everything, Melinda." she says. "I don't know how I can repay you."

"You can help your sisters the same way I helped you. " Melinda says.

"Wait, how?"

"Help them embrace their problems in order to make them understand." Melinda says.

"What-?" Phoebe asks.

"Blessed be." Melinda says as she disappears. Phoebe is left speechless. Her soul begins to descend back into her body.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Witch Paige enters the manor and walks into the kitchen.

"Piper?" she yells. She turns around and sees three demons standing before her.

"Looking for someone, witch?" Kledus asks.

"Piper?! Phoebe?" she yells.

Kledus hurls a fireball at Paige who dives out of the way and it hits a lamp behind her.

Piper and Billie and Liz hear a noise downstairs.

"Billie, stay here and look after Phoebe and the mirror." Piper says.

"Can I come?" Liz asks.

"No." Piper says as she runs downstairs.

"What the..." Piper says as she sees Paige dive into a corner and a fireball hits the wall.

"Hey!" Piper yells. The demons look at her on the stairs and they hurl the fireballs at her. She blasts the fireballs in mid-air and she runs downstairs. Paige stands up and a demon throws a fireball at her. She waves her hand and deflects it right back at him. He is hit and he explodes.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe gains consciousness and gasps as she sits up. Billie turns around and sees that Phoebe's awake.

"Phoebe! You're alive!" Billie says as she hugs Phoebe tightly.

"If you want me to stay alive, you'll let me go." Phoebe strains.

"Oh, sorry." Billie says.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"She's downstairs battling demons." Liz says. Phoebe gets up and begins to walk out of the attic.

"Can we come?" Billie asks.

"No. You have to guard the mirror." Phoebe says as she runs out of the attic.

"You see what I have to go through?" Billie says.

Liz releases a small chuckle.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Paige run from couch to couch.

"This is really starting to get old." Piper says.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Paige says.

"I thought you went to Magic School." Piper asks.

"I went to China Town to get the toad flax, remember?" Paige says.

"But I-" she doesn't finish her sentence when the couch is blown up. Paige stands up and waves her hand at the demon and sends him flying telekinetically into the wall. Kledus appears behind Paige and hits her with a fireball. Paige is thrown across the room and lies unconscious. He smiles and shimmers out of the manor.

"Paige!" Piper yells. She rushes to Paige and the demon who Paige threw across the room forms a fireball behind Piper. The demon begins to smoke, and he screams in pain. He explodes out of sight with Phoebe standing behind him holding a knife. She goes to Piper.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"She got hit by a demon." Piper says as she tries to control her panic. Billie and Liz come down the stairs.

"What are we going to do? We can't let her die." Piper says.

"Upstairs. The mirror." Billie says. "We can try to reverse the situation where instead of separating the soul from body-"

"We can put the soul back in the body." Liz says.

"I like the way you think." Billie says.

"Same here." Liz says.

"You know, you should share your witch strategies with me sometime." Billie says. Liz just smiles.

"We have no time. We have to hurry." Phoebe says.

Moments later, they arrive in the attic with Piper and Phoebe carrying Paige. Billie and Liz run to the spot where the mirror is. The sisters put Paige on the couch.

"Ok. Where's the mirror?" Piper asks.

"It's gone." Billie says is a low tone.

"No, no, no...this cannot be happening." Phoebe says. Piper just starts to cry. Phoebe's eyes begin to swell up in tears.

"Paige! Paige..please stay with us. You can't leave us...not now..." Piper cries.

All of a sudden, white and blue orbs appear and Whitelighter Paige orbs in.

"You called for me?" she asks. Phoebe and Piper's eyes widen in surprise.

"Paige?" Piper says.

"How-how's that possible?" Phoebe says.

"What's going on?" she asks. She sees herself on the couch.

"Paige? What the-" Piper says.

"I went to go to Magic School for info on the mirror and you called me." Paige says.

"Wait. How many of you are there?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know." Paige says.

"Wait. First, there was the Paige dressed like Bree Van de Kamp. Then there was this Paige who had only the power of telekinesis, and now whitelighter Paige. So just three?" Piper says.

"Ok. how is that possible." Phoebe asks.

"The mirror." Liz says. "It split Paige into three."

"But why?" Piper asks.

"Can we figure that out later? Right now, we need to save Paige." Phoebe says. "Can you heal...yourself?"

Whitelighter Paige nods and walks to Witch Paige's body. She places her hands above them and begins to heal the wound.

"Why is it taking so long?" Billie asks.

"She almost died." Whitelighter Paige says. The wound heals and Witch Paige gasps as she sits up.

"That was too close." Phoebe says as she hugs Paige.

"Yeah. Where's the demon?" Paige asks.

"Gone." Piper says.

"Now, before we go for the demon, we have something we have to do first. Where's the other Paige?" Phoebe asks.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Housewife Paige walks into the apartment with Henry. Both looking very tired.

"You were amazing tonight, Paige." Henry says.

"Without you, I am nothing." she says.

"I don't know about that, but ok." Henry says. "I can't believe you could dance like that, and win the crowd the way you did."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Paige says. "Speaking of surprises, I have one up my sleeve."

"Oh...really?" Henry says.

"Yeah...you go to the bedroom and I'll be there in a second." she says.

"I'll be waiting." Henry says as he goes into the bedroom. Paige smiles as Henry closes the door. The smile fades as white swirls surround her and she disappears from sight. She re-appears in the attic.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe, Piper and both Paiges stand in a circle in the center and housewife Paige appears in the middle.

"What is the meaning of this?" she says angrily.

"Hi-ya, sis!" Piper says.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" she asks.

"We need to go after a demon, and apparently we need you three Paiges together in order to get the power of three back." Piper explains.

"I need to go back to Henry." Housewife Paige says. She begins to walk out. Piper thrusts her hands forth and freezes her.

"I thought good witches don't freeze." Billie questions.

"Yeah, but she's the human part of Paige. Non-magical." Piper explains.

"Now, how are we going to fix this without the mirror?" Liz asks.

"Well, I may have another plan up my sleeve." Phoebe says. Piper, Witch and Whitelighter Paige look at Phoebe.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The demons celebrate the fact that they won the battle.

"I can't believe I killed a Charmed One." Kledus boasts.

"No other demon has accomplished that before." a demon says.

"Shax did." another demon says.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Sebastian says as he walks in. "Your victory appears to be short-lived."

"What are you talking about?" Kledus asks. "The Charmed power lies in the power of three. That no longer exists."

"While that is true, the sisters are going to find a way to bring back the third sister...whitelighters, spells, time traveling..." Sebastian says, "Clearly, these other options crossed your mind, right?"

"Damn it." Kledus says. "Gather the rest of the men. By the time we're done with the witches, there will be no more Charmed Ones!"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters, Phoebe, Piper, Housewife, Witch and Whitelighter Paige sit in a circle surrounded in a circle of candles.

"Ok. Billie and Liz, you guys are to protect us in case the demons attack?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah." Billie says.

"How is this going to work again?" Paige asks.

"It's kind of a vision quest...one that could help solve everything we're going through right now." Phoebe says. "Let us join hands and close your eyes."

Piper sighs and closes her eyes. All the Paiges close their eyes.

"Just clear your minds and let the problems that face you come to mind." Phoebe says. Piper gets sucked into a premonition. She sees herself trying to fight demons and at the same time trying to raise her boys. She picks up Wyatt with one hand and blast demons with the other. Phoebe's voice echoes.

"Embrace yourself and your life." Phoebe says.

Piper looks and sees Phoebe saying it. She closes her eyes as she begins to glow. Outside of the premonition, Piper begins to glow and rises to the ceiling.

"What is that?" Billie asks.

Demons shimmer into the attic.

"Well, well, well...so the Charmed Ones are still alive." Kledus says. "Not if I can help it."

"You'll have to go through us first." Billie says.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Kledus says as he walks towards Billie and forming a fireball. The demons come towards Billie. Billie begins to throw the demons back and forth across the attic.

"Liz, use your shield to guard the sisters. I'll fight the demons." she says.

"Ok..." Liz says as the shield rises.

"Come on, Phoebe. Hurry up!" Billie says.

The three Paiges are sucked into a premonition. They see themselves scrambling to please Henry, fighting demons with their sisters and healing charges. They come out of the premonition as they begin to join into one. They begin to glow and hover in the air. Phoebe begins to hover in the air as well. The glowing stops and the sisters land on the ground. Three golden orbs hit the Charmed Ones in the chest.

"What was that?" Paige asks.

"Nice to see you back as one, sis." Piper says.

"Thanks." Paige smiles.

"Now, there are some demons we need to vanquish." Piper says as she looks at Liz and nods. Liz's shield disappears. Piper begins to thrust her hands forth and vanquishes three demons at once. She looks at her hands.

"How did you do that?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, but I like it." Piper answers.

Phoebe jumps to kick a demon in the face and she levitates into the air. Her surprise is met with a loud gasp. Taking advantage, she glides in the air and kicks the demon and sends him flying into the wall. She guides herself down to land on her feet.

"Since when can you fly?" Billie asks.

"That wasn't flying, that was me getting my levitation back." Phoebe says with a smile. She looks up and sees the demon she deterred running towards her. She blocks his strikes with her arms and in an attempt to strike him with her palm, emits a purple volt of electricity which incinerates the demon on the spot.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe asks.

Paige waves her hand at an athame lying on a table. It orbs and it stabs a demon. It explodes. She then waves her hands at two more demons and they are surrounded by orbs as they are flown into a wall. Kledus throws a fireball at Piper and she freezes the entire room, with an echo of her freezing power heard through the whole room. She froze everything and everyone in the room, including her sisters, Billie and Liz. She unfreezes Phoebe and Paige.

"Whoa..." Phoebe says as she sees everything frozen.

"What happened to our powers?" Paige asks.

"We can try to figure that out later. We just need to take care of _them_ first." Phoebe says pointing to the demons.

"Ok. Let's do it. " Piper says. She thrusts her hands and she blows up all the demons behind Kledus.

"Any spells in mind?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"I think so...hold my hands." Phoebe says. Her sisters hold her hand.

" _Being of evil, standing before thee  
Shall now be extinguished by the Power of Three._" Phoebe chants.

The room unfreezes as flames come from the floor and consume Kledus. He screams and yells and blows up. Phoebe sighs.

"So what the hell was all of that? I have never seen you guys do all of that before!" Billie says in excitement.

"I think we just had a major power boost. All three of us." Piper says.

"It's been a while since we have had our powers advance. Do you think we have more powers?" Phoebe asks.

"Why you ask that?"

"I gained my power of levitation back with the power of electricity? I feel like we might have a few more under our sleeve than we know of." Phoebe explains.

"What does that mean?" Liz asks.

"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are," Paige says.

"The new and improved Power of three..." Phoebe says as she nudges Paige. She smiles. Liz and Billie look at each other.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of San Francisco can be seen. It is the nighttime and a soft gentle music is playing. P3 can be seen. Maroon 5 is playing in the club. "She will be loved." is playing. In the VIP lounge, Piper sits there with Leo, Henry and Billie.

"I can't believe you landed Maroon 5." Billie says.

"I didn't." Piper says. "Leo did."

"It was nothing. Just had to pull some strings." Leo says,

"Well, I'm proud of you." Piper says. "And I have a business proposition for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Leo asks.

"How would you feel if I hired you to become the manager of P3?" Piper offers, "Think of it as a second job away from the Magic School thing and you'll be paid for it too."

"I don't know what to say." Leo says with a surprised smile.

"Just say yes and that you're ok with it." Piper says.

"Yes." Leo accepts. "Thank you, honey."

They share a kiss.

"You are officially employed, my man." Henry says as he congratulates Leo. Liz comes to the section.

"Hey." Billie says.

"Hi..." Liz says, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah." Billie says. She walks to the side with Liz. "What's up?"

"Ok. Thank you for everything." Liz says.

"For what?"

"For what you've done for me in the last couple of days. I have to go to the East Coast for school. I was only here on an exchange student program." Liz says.

"Wow. You were starting to grow on me." Billie jokes.

"Yeah. But my brother is coming back into town and the witch strategies can come in handy for you." Liz says.

"Your brother...who's your brother?" Billie asks.

An African American, built with a perfect smile, about 23 years old stands next to Liz.

"Jerry, Billie. Billie, Jerry. Jerry's a witch too." Liz says.

"Nice to meet you, Billie." Jerry says. Billie stands there, speechless and spellbound by the guy's looks.

"Uh-huh."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe paces back and forth in her loft. Coop flashes in.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk?" Coop asks.

"Yeah..." Phoebe says as she takes a deep breath, "Here it goes. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and-"

"Phoebe, I have something to say too." Coop says.

"Please let me finish..." Phoebe says. "I love you, Coop...and I now know that I need you in my life because without your love, I am empty."

"Does this mean that you choose me over Jason?" Coop asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe says softly with a smile.

"Phoebe, I am flattered and all but I have something to say. I know that I was sent here just for you but-"

"But what?" Phoebe asks.

"But I need some time by myself. I look at Piper and Leo and I see that they know almost everything about each other...so does Paige and Henry. I want to get to know you first, without being in a relationship. Just starting with our friendship first." Coop says. "I hope you understand this and honor this wish."

Phoebe looks up and smiles halfheartedly.

"Um. Sure. Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Phoebe says. Coop kisses her on the forehead and steps back.

"I'll see you later?" Coop says.

"Yeah." Phoebe says. Coop flashes out of the loft. Phoebe stands there with her head lowered. She folds her arms and looks to the ceiling as she sighs heavily.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF EPISODE.


	10. 9x10: A Charmed Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Phoebe takes her whole family on a vacation trip to New York for the holidays, she realizes that her plan to enjoy her time with her family might not be as easy as she thought.

**9x10: A Charmed Christmas Carol**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(Flash_ _: Piper and Leo are arguing)_

_"You're right, maybe I don't understand but you work so much at Magic School that you're practically absent from our lives..."_

_"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Leo says._

_"No!" Piper yells, "You worked overtime in the last two days and it's not like you're bringing home a salary that helps benefit our lives in any way." Piper says._

_(Flash to Piper and Leo P3 in the daytime.)_

_"I feel like a freeloader living off of you." Leo says._

_"Where is this coming from?" Piper asks._

_"Just the guys and I were talking and they raised some good points. I want to feel responsible for my family." Leo says._

_"You take care of the boys every time I work." Piper says._

_"I know...but I want a job that comes with a paycheck, you know?" Leo says._

_(Piper and Leo are P3 in the night)_

_"How would you feel if I hired you to become the manager of P3?" Piper offers, "Think of it as a second job away from the Magic School thing and you'll be paid for it too."_

_"I don't know what to say." Leo says with a surprised smile._

_"Just say yes and you're ok with it." Piper says._

_"Yes." Leo accepts. "Thank you, honey."_

_They share a kiss._

_(A flash leads to the attic where the sisters begin to glow and absorb lights. Paige turns from three Paiges into one. The siste_ _rs vanquish various demons.)_

_"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us…" Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are? Let's see how powerful the new power of three is..." Paige says._

_(Flash to P3 with Billie, Liz and Jerry)_

_A young man, about 23 years old stands next to Liz._

_"Jerry, Billie. Billie, Jerry. Jerry's a witch too." Liz says._

_"Nice to meet you, Billie..." Jerry says. Billie stands there, speechless and spellbound by the guy's looks._

_"Uh-huh." She stammers._

_(A flash to Billie sitting with_ _the guy in a dark robe)_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_(Paige bumps into the guy in the dark robe at the fair)_

_"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."_

_"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles._

_"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows_ _something." Piper says._

_(Flash: Phoebe is kissing Jason.)_

_"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement._

_(Phoebe and Jason kiss and Coop flashes in and sees them)_

_"He came back from Paris to win me back." Phoebe says._

_"And when did he come back?" Coop asks._

_"A little over a week ago..." Phoebe hesitates._

_"A week ago and you couldn't tell me?" Coop says. "Answer me this one question. Do you still love him?"_

_"Yeah." she whispers. Coop groans and walks away from her._

_Phoebe sits in her room, staring at a picture of Coop and a picture of Jason._

_"How am I going to do this? Someone, please help me. I need a sign." Phoebe says._

_(Flash to: Phoebe is in the attic. She casts a spell and she collapses and her soul rises from her body. Melinda Warren stands next to her, smiling.)_

_"So you have a problem that needs solving?" Melinda says._

_"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks._

_"You asked for help and your spell summoned me. Just not in the way I imagined." Melinda says, gesturing to Phoebe's body on the ground._

_"You are torn between two men, who you love greatly but you want to choose one without thinking you made the wrong choice." Melinda says she opens her eyes._

_"Yeah..." Phoebe whispers as she begins to choke on her tears._

_"No. The true love's name begins with a 'C'. Can you think of anyone else?" Melinda says. Phoebe looks at Melinda, finally accepting the fact of who she wants to be with._

_"He may not be able to offer you the world, Phoebe, but he brings you the simple thing love brings. The thrills that you seek..." Melinda says._ _Phoebe nods. They come out of the premonition. Phoebe sighs and looks at Melinda._

_(Flash to Phoebe and Coop in her loft)_

_"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah,_ _I'm sorry for everything I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and-"_

_"Phoebe, I have something to say too." Coop says._

_"Me first..." Phoebe says. "I love you, Coop..._ _And_ _I now know that I need you in my life because without your love, I am empty."_

_"Does this mean that you choose me over Jason?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah_ _… "_ _Phoebe says softly._

_"Phoebe, I am flattered and all but I have something to say. I know that I was sent here just for you but-"_

_…b_ _ut what?" Phoebe asks._

_"But I need some time by myself. I look at Piper and Leo and I see that they know almost everything about each other...so does Paige and Henry. I want to get to know you first, without being in a relationship. Just starting with our_ _friendship first." Coop says. "_ _I hope you understand this and honor this wish."_

_Phoebe looks up and smiles half-heartedly._

_"Sure._ _Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Phoebe says. Coop kisses her on the forehead and steps back._

_"I'll see you later?" Coop says._

_"Yeah_ _…_ _" Phoebe says. Coop flashes out of the loft. Phoebe stands there with her head lowered. She folds her arms and looks to the ceiling as she sighs heavily._

_End of flashbacks._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The manor can be seen as a car drives by on the street. The paperboy throws the paper in to the shrubs of the manor. Inside the manor, Phoebe paces back and forth at the bottom of the stairs while she talks on her cell phone.

"Yeah, I won't be late to the conference. I promise. Ok?" Phoebe says. "I'll see you there. If anything, call my cell phone."

She hangs up the cell phone and looks up at the stairs. "Piper, Leo! Come on, how long does it take to pack your bags. We're going to be late!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" Piper yells back to Phoebe as she walks Wyatt down the stairs with one bag. Piper holds Chris with one hand and she comes down the stairs slowly.

"Ok, we're here. We're just waiting for Leo." Piper says. Wyatt looks at Phoebe and smiles.

"Hi, Aunt Phoebe!" he says.

"Hello there, sweetie." Phoebe says as she picks up Wyatt and Wyatt grabs Phoebe's phone. "Are you ready to go to New York?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Wyatt exclaims as he plays with Phoebe's phone. Phoebe looks at Piper.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asks. As soon as she says that, Leo walks down the stairs, carrying the bags with extreme difficulty. He falls down the stairs and lands at the bottom. Piper rushed to him and helps him up.

"Oh….honey, are you okay?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo grunts as he stands up.

"Are these all your bags, Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"No! These are for the boys. Kids are so messy, you know?" Piper says as she takes some of the bags from Leo and hands Chris to Leo.

"Thanks for the chance to spend Christmas in New York, Phoebe." Piper says gratefully. "This is what this family needs….a vacation. Especially on a family holiday."

"Well, I had tickets for six and who else do you think I had in mind? I just figured that we needed a break from demon fighting and we need a chance to relax." Phoebe says.

"Too bad it's not a trip to Hawaii." Leo jokes.

"We'll take what we can get." Piper says as she nudges Leo on his side.

"Ok, where's Paige and Henry?" Piper asks.

Paige and Henry orb into the manor. Paige sighs as she looks around.

"We're not late, are we?" she asks.

"No, Paige. We're not." Phoebe says with a smile. Paige looks around and sees all the bags that Piper is carrying.

"Hey. I thought you said only light packing!" Paige says.

"I did." Phoebe says.

"Ok, so is that it or are we waiting for Coop?" Henry asks.

"Oh, Coop is not coming on this trip." Phoebe says. Her phone begins to ring and she answers it and she walks away.

"I hope she's not going to stay on the phone during the whole vacation." Piper says. Paige just shrugs.

"Why not?" Leo asks as he rocks Chris side to side in his arms.

"Well, it's kind of awkward to ask your ex to come to a vacation with you where there is one bedroom per a couple. You do the math." Piper says as she takes out a list. "This is a list of things we're going to be doing while in New York."

"Uh, honey…" Leo begins to say, "You can't be serious. You can't plan everything that we're going to be doing in New York."

"Why not? It's time saving and we can cover a lot of places like that." Piper says.

"Piper, honey, this is not like demon fighting where we have to analyze our battle field." Paige says, "We have to take it easy and actually enjoy it."

"Paige is right. You have to relax." Henry adds.

"It's kind of hard to relax when we sleep with one eyes open because of demons. I can't really relax on this vacation because of them. That is why this schedule comes in handy." Piper says.

"Ok. Sorry I asked." Leo says sarcastically.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Paige asks.

"No!" the two of them answer defensively.

"I am on my way. We are in the limo as we speak. I'll be there soon." Phoebe says.

"Limo? We're taking a limo?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. Jason wanted me to ride in style. You know, represent Bay Mirror as well as I can." Phoebe says as she puts the phone on hold.

"Are you sure you made the right choice by choosing Coop?" Paige asks.

"I don't think this is the right time to be discussing about that." Phoebe says as she resumes her phone call.

"What are we waiting for? We're all here." Paige says.

"Not everyone. We're waiting for Billie." Piper says. Phoebe hangs up the phone.

"We're going to be late!" Phoebe says as she begins to panic.

"It will be easier if we orbed." Leo says.

"No. No, no, no, no. No magic." Phoebe says. "We'll just wait a few more minutes, and then I'll call her."

"Speaking of Billie, where could she be?" Henry asks. They all look at each other.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie cruises around in the underworld with an athame in her hand. She walks silently behind a cave where demons are conferencing. She is about to take her potions out when her phone begins to ring aloud. She looks at the caller id and sees that it is Phoebe calling her. She grunts and struggles to silence her phone to no avail. She finally succeeds and looks up. She sees the demons' shadow walking closer to her.

"Damn it!" she says as she throws a potion on the ground and disappears in a cloud of smoke. The demons come to where she stood and find nothing but the shattered potion vial on the floor.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie appears in the kitchen and looks at herself. She closes her eyes and her clothes change from the black she was wearing into a blue shirt and white pants. She conjures her bags and she walks into the living room where everyone is waiting for her. They turn and stare at her.

"Hey everyone! I'm here now!" she says with a smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir.  
_ _I am human and I need to be loved just like everyone else does.  
_ _See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of San Francisco are shown as the sounds of airplanes can be heard. The Golden Gate Bridge is seen and in an instant, it is turned into the Brooklyn Bridge in New York. An airplane flies up above and the John F. Kennedy International Airport is seen. At the gates, we see Piper, Leo and her boys coming out, Billie, Paige and Henry following them. Phoebe tags along but she is on her cell phone.

"Wow, I cannot believe I'm actually in New York!" Billie says as she squeals, "Phoebe, thank you for this opportunity."

Phoebe just waves at her as she carries on her conversation.

"We have an hour to get ready for sight seeing." Piper says as she takes the list out.

"Uh, no…no list. No schedule." Paige says as she takes the list from Piper and orbs it away.

"Paige! No magic, remember?" Phoebe says as she joins them after her phone call. "This is a magic free vacation where we do not use magic or fight demons. We rarely have vacations so let us enjoy this one while we can."

"No magic and no lists." Leo adds. Piper gives Leo an angry scowl.

"Got it. No demon fighting." Paige says. She looks at Billie. "You got that?"

"Uh-huh." Billie dismisses.

"Great. The limo will get here any second now." Phoebe says. "We're going to be staying at the St. Mark hotel down by Spelling Avenue."

Phoebe looks around and sees a man in the crowd holding a sigh that reads 'HALLIWELLS'. "Oooh, there he is!"

The rest grab their bags and run to the limousine driver.

"Ms. Halliwell?" he asks.

"That would be me." Phoebe says, "And my family."

"Right this way, Miss." He says as he grabs her bags and leads the way. The family follows him. They go outside and they see a stretch Escalade limousine. They all gasp.

"Jason doesn't play around, does he?" Billie says. "I wish I had a rich boyfriend."

"Be careful what you wish for." Paige comments.

The limo driver comes back, takes the bags, and loads them into the back of the limo. The family gets in the limo and they drive off. A few moments later, they arrive at the hotel where three bellhops greet them and welcome them to the hotel. The family looks around in surprise.

"This is beautiful!" Piper says.

"Welcome to the St. Mark," a gentleman says as he approaches the family. "My name is James St. Mark and it is a pleasure to have you here. These bellhops will assist you to your suites and may you enjoy your days at the St. Mark Hotel."

"Thank you." Piper says as she follows the bellhops.

They walk into an elevator and it leads them to their suite.

"These rooms are your suites." He begins to explain. "The family suite to my left is under the name of the Halliwell/Wyatt. The one in the middle is for the Mitchells, and the one on my right is for a Ms. Jenkins and Ms. Halliwell. Enjoy." The bellhops leave.

"Wow. Well, New York waits for no one." Billie says as she throws her bag onto the bed and begins to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asks.

"Sight seeing of course, what else?" Billie says.

"Remember, no demons?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah. I know." Billie says.

"Right." Phoebe replies and her phone rings.

"Hello?" she answers. "Yeah. I just got here. Really? I'll be there as soon as I can." Phoebe says. She walks to Piper who is unpacking.

"I, uh, got to go." Phoebe says to Piper.

"Already? I mean we just got here." Piper says.

"I know but I just want to get this conference over with so I can spend the rest of my vacation with you guys, you know?" Phoebe says.

"But you're going to miss sight seeing, Phoebe." Piper says.

"Yeah, I know but I lived here for six months way back when, remember? All of this is old to me." Phoebe says.

"Ok, hurry back and don't have too much fun. Its only Christmas Eve. Just be back in time before the family dinner." Piper says.

"I won't. I haven't missed one yet, have I?" Phoebe jokes. She kisses Piper on the cheek and runs out. Paige walks into Piper's suite and looks behind her to see Phoebe enter the elevator.

"Where's she going?" Paige asks.

"She has a conference to go to. She won't take long." Piper says.

"Did she guarantee that or you just saying that?" Paige says.

"Yeah, I'm just saying, but she won't miss the family dinner on Christmas Eve. She never missed one." Piper says.

"Yeah, I would say that too but this is the first time she has had to work on Christmas Eve but I could be wrong. I mean she loves this family too much to miss it." Paige says.

"I hope you're right, Paige. I really hope you are." Piper says as she folds her arms and sighs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie watches as Phoebe leaves and she closes the door. She searches her purse and she finds potions.

"Bingo!" she says as she smiles.

She throws one of the potions just beneath her and she disappears from sight. She reappears in the underworld. She looks around and she hears chatter in the corner to her right. She walks over cautiously and she crouches behind a rock. She looks closely and she sees demons conferencing. She stands up and is about to throw potions when she sees them already engulfed in flames. She sees potions flying from a corner and all the demons are vanquished. She begins to wonder what is going on. She sees footprints walking away from the spot, she waves her hand at the space, and the telekinetic sound effect sounds the air and a thump is heard. The person uncloaks himself to reveal that he is Jerry.

"Jerry?" Billie says in surprise.

"Yeah. What did you do that for?" he groans.

"Well, you vanquished all the demons I was planning to take out, that's one."

"And that's bad?" he questions.

"No but you could have at least saved one for me." Billie says.

"I didn't know that you were even here." Jerry says.

"Why did you happen to be at the same place as I was?" Billie asks.

"I was tracking these demons because they were planning to steal something powerful and I happened to catch on to them before they could." Jerry explains, "What's your excuse?"

"Well, I was scrying for evil and it brought me here."

"So you were basically scrying for random evil with no greater purpose in mind?" Jerry asks.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"You can't just be hunting demons as a sport, Billie. It's dangerous." Jerry scolds.

"I don't need you to tell me how to fight demons; I already have the sisters for that. I don't need to hear it from you too." Billie says.

"I'm merely warning you…" Jerry says.

"Well, save it!" Billie interrupts, "Save it for someone who needs it."

After the minor argument, Billie throws a potion and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Jerry sighs and smiles.

"A wily one, this one is." He whispers to himself.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe sits in her conference meeting and she stares at the clock that reads 11:23 a.m. She looks at her wrist and then at the clock on the wall. She looks at her boss who sounds like he's wrapping up his sentence. "So with that taken care of…."

"Excuse me, is that all you want me to do now, sir?" Phoebe asks as she stands up.

"Just merely. We have a few more things to take care of." He says. Phoebe groans and sits down. Her phone begins to vibrate. She looks at the phone to see that it is Piper.

"Ok, can I use the bathroom?" she asks politely.

"You didn't have to ask to use it, Ms. Halliwell." He says.

"Yeah, but you know, I didn't want to be rude and walk out." Phoebe says. She stares around and sees that she is receiving blank stares and confusing looks.

"Ok, then. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bathroom..." She says as she stands up and begins to walk away, "...if anyone cares." She whispers.

She leaves the room and walks into the bathroom next door. She shuts the door and looks up.

"Paige! Paige!" she whispers.

Paige orbs in wearing a bathrobe. "What?! I was in a middle of a massage with Henry."

"Yeah, can you orb me to Piper?"

"Why? I thought you didn't want any magic on this trip." Paige reminds her.

"Yeah, well, I'll rather do that than have Piper kill me for missing the tour. Do you know where she is?" Phoebe asks.

"Uh, last time I remembered, she was at Central Park with Leo and the boys." Paige says.

"Well, hurry. I don't have a lot of time." Phoebe rushes. Paige rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Ok! Central Park is a big place." Paige says.

"I'll take my chances." Phoebe says.

"Ok. Central Park!" Paige calls and Phoebe orbs out of sight. Paige sighs and orbs out herself.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of New York are shown rapidly. The Trump Towers, the Statue of Liberty, the site of 9/11, NBC studios, Time Square, Central Park. Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris are in Central Park walking around. Piper pushes Chris in a stroller and Wyatt helps her push Chris.

"This is lovelier than in the movies and TV." Leo says.

"Don't forget to take pictures, honey." Piper says. Leo takes out the camera and begins to take pictures of Central Park and his boys. He takes one of Piper and Chris. Wyatt looks to the side and sees Phoebe orb in behind a tree.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt calls out and points. Piper looks in the direction where Wyatt points and sees Phoebe walking towards them.

"Hi guys!" Phoebe waves.

"Phoebe?!" Piper says in shock. "How did you get here?"

"Paige orbed me." Phoebe says.

"She did what?" Piper says.

"It's no big deal. I asked her to." Phoebe says.

"Well, I thought you wanted no magic on this trip." Piper says.

"I didn't mean little magic like orbing." Phoebe says. "Where's Billie?"

"I don't know. She disappeared shortly after you did."

"Huh…" Phoebe says suspiciously.

"Well, hopefully you don't miss the family gathering at the Rockefeller Center for the lighting of the tree at midnight." Piper says.

"I won't, Piper. Don't worry too much. It's called a vacation." Phoebe jokes. "So what do you think of New York?" Phoebe asks.

"It's beautiful. I mean it's very busy and some people are very rude but it's good. You would see what I'm talking about if you stopped to take a tour around." Piper says.

"Yeah but like I said, I have been here before and I lived here before, remember?" Phoebe reminisces.

"But a lot has happened in the last nine years, Phoebe. It all cannot be the same as it was almost a decade ago." Piper says.

"Piper, its New York, how much has possibly changed?"

"How about the Twin Towers?"

"I…" Phoebe begins to say as her phone begins to ring. She checks the collar ID and sees that it is her boss.

"It's my boss, what do I do?" she asks.

"Answer it?" Piper says.

"But with the noises out here, it's not going to sound like I'm in the bathroom." Phoebe says, "Why don't you….you know," she says as she gestures to Piper freezing.

"I can't do that here! It's Central Park. It's huge!" Piper says.

"Yeah, but your powers have grown. I bet you can freeze this whole park." Phoebe says.

"Ok, what if someone sees?" Piper asks.

"It won't take long. I promise. Please?" Phoebe pleads.

"What If I accidentally blow something up here? I still can't control my powers since the big power boost, you know." Piper asks.

"Stop doubting yourself and just do it!" Phoebe says. Piper sighs and hands the carriage to Leo. She closes her eyes and thrusts forth her hands. The entire park freezes and an echo of her power sounds through the park and the nearby streets of New York. Only Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt and Chris are unfrozen.

"Nicely done." Phoebe says.

"Hurry! I don't know how long this is going to last." Piper warns. Phoebe answers the phone.

"Hello? Yes, Mr. Gilbert. My phone was on vibrate. Oh, I probably didn't hear you. You are? I'll be out in a minute." Phoebe says as she hangs up the phone.

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"He's right outside the bathroom." Phoebe says.

"Great. Now, how are you going to get back?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. Paige?" Phoebe guesses. Wyatt waves his hand at Phoebe and she orbs out. Piper looks at Wyatt.

"Where did you send your Aunt Phoebe?" she asks.

Wyatt just smiles and looks around. The scene unfreezes with the echoes ringing through the air. Piper breathes a sigh of relief.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe orbs back into the bathroom. She looks around surprised. She hears her boss banging on the door. She unlocks the door to find her boss standing there.

"I ran out of paper towels. Sorry." Phoebe says as she walks out uncomfortably and into the office. Her boss stares at her in disgust.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie runs into her suite and changes her clothes. She tries to rush out the doors and she bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Billie apologizes. She looks up to see that it is Jerry.

"You!" she says angrily.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"None of your business. What are you doing here?" Billie asks.

"I don't have to answer you if you refuse to answer me." Jerry says.

"A girl might think you're stalking her." Billie says. Jerry smiles.

"Trust me, that is the last thing on my mind." Jerry says.

As soon as Jerry finishes his sentence, a chime is heard from the elevator and Henry and Paige walk onto the floor. They are surprised to see Billie and Jerry.

"Billie?" Henry says.

"Jerry?" Paige says.

"Where have you been, Billie?" Paige asks.

"I, uh…" Billie stammers.

"She was with me." Jerry says. "I was giving her the tour of New York and this hotel."

"How are you here?" Henry asks.

"My family owns the hotel. My father is James." Jerry says.

"Really?" both Billie and Paige ask, Billie sounding impressed.

"I thought your last name was Mercer." Billie asks.

"That was my mom's maiden name. My mom had me before she married my father so I decided to keep my mom's name." he explains.

"Ok. That makes sense. What a small world, huh?" Henry says.

"Definitely." Billie says, still in shock.

"Uh., Billie. We're meeting at Rockefeller Center for the lighting at midnight…" Paige reminds her.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Billie says.

"Good." Paige says as she walks away with Henry into their suite.

"That was close, huh?" Jerry says.

"So you're a rich witch?" Billie says.

"A simple thank you would suffice but yeah. I don't really roll with that label though. My mother is a witch and my father mortal. He already knows about so he's already set with the family secret." Jerry says.

"Wow. What are your powers?" Billie asks.

"You already know that invisibility is one of them." Jerry says, "The rest is up to you to figure out." He presses the button to get on the elevator.

"Wait…you're not going to tell me?" Billie asks.

"What's the point of romance without a little mystery?" he says as he walks into the elevator.

"Romance? You need to stop kidding yourself." Billie says with a scoff.

"See you tonight."

The elevator doors close and Billie stands there, biting her lower lip. She smiles and walks away.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is nighttime and the huge Christmas tree standing in the middle of Rockefeller Center. Large crowds gather around, enjoy each other's company, and wait for the lighting of the tree. Billie walks through the crowd and brushes past everyone. She gets the Halliwell family and Piper turns around.

"Billie! At least you made it. Where's Phoebe?" she asks.

"I don't know. She was not at the suite. Have you talked to her?"

"I talked to her earlier this afternoon but she told me she was going to make it." Piper says. She turns around and nudges Paige.

"Have you seen Phoebe?" she asks. Paige just shakes her head Piper looks at the tree and sighs.

"Phoebe, where are you?" Piper says, as the crowd gets louder and louder.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe stares at the television screen in her office. The station is showing a scene at the Rockefeller Center. Phoebe closes her eyes, folds her arms, and rests her head on her arms. Everyone around her seems to be working hard and she seems distracted. Mr. Gilbert looks at her.

"Ok. What's the matter?" he asks.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She says.

"No, really. What is the problem?" he asks again.

"I really feel like I need to be with my family right now. It's Christmas Eve." Phoebe says.

"I know, at least you will not be working on Christmas Day."

"I get that but I really feel that the moments leading up to Christmas should be spent with loved ones. Right now, my family is at the Rockefeller Center and I feel that I should be there with them, you know?" Phoebe says, "You must have family waiting for you as well, right?"

"No, I don't" he answers sharply. "At least not anymore…"

"Ok, and I'm sorry for that but I can't be here right now." Phoebe says as she stands up and looks around. "I have to be with my family."

Phoebe packs her stuff and heads for the door. She looks at everyone who gives her puzzled stares. She turns around and opens the door.

"Ms. Halliwell…" Mr. Gilbert says as he stands up, "Do you really take your job seriously because if you walk out that door, the purse, files and coat you have in your hands will not be the only thing you'll be packing."

"Are you threatening me?" Phoebe turns around.

"No. Think of it as a choice you have to make. Just making sure you make the right one." He says with a cold smile. Phoebe looks at him.

"Son of a…" she whispers.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Gilbert says.

"You can't fire me. Elise will…" Phoebe begins to say but she is interrupted.

"Elise is right below me. In the hierarchy of this company that is. My decisions go above her head so she is powerless in this situation." Mr. Gilbert states, "And so are you. So I suggest you sit back down and do your job like everyone else."

Phoebe stares at him and heads to the door. She hesitates and she walks back to her seat. She picks up her cell phone and texts a message to Piper.

"Very good, Ms. Halliwell." Mr. Gilbert says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper looks at her wrist and the clock reads 11:55 pm. Henry and Paige stand next to Piper and Leo. Henry has Wyatt sitting on his shoulders. Leo has Chris on his shoulders. Leo walks over to Piper and kisses her on the cheek.

"She's going to make it." Leo reassures her. Piper flashes a weak smile.

Her phone begins to beep. She answers it and reads the text message. She looks up in disappointment. Leo walks up to her. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Phoebe's not going to make it. She has to work." Piper says. Paige walks to Piper.

"Why is it so important to have everyone here with you on Christmas Eve?" Paige asks.

"Because, it's been this way since we were kids. Mom used to gather everyone together for Christmas, Grams, Dad, Prue, Phoebe and I. We lit up the Christmas tree and we unwrapped one of the presents in front of the fireplace." Piper begins to explain, "The last Christmas that we spent with mom before she died, and she said that this is all that she wanted. She just wanted us to be together on these two days and just enjoy what it means to be a family. That was her wish and Prue and I have tried to honor it since she died but I failed this year."

"It's not your fault, Piper." Leo says, "And it's not Phoebe's fault either. Let us just think positive in knowing that she will spend the whole day with us on tomorrow."

"Leo's right." Paige says. The clock chimes 12 and everyone starts to celebrate. Wyatt, who is holding a little mistletoe in his hand, holds it above Henry and Paige.

"Merry Christmas, Paige." Henry says to her.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." She says back to him. She sees the mistletoe and smiles. She kisses him and Wyatt giggles.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe watches the celebration on television and she covers her face with her hands.

"Merry Christmas, Phoebe." She whispers to herself. She rests her head on the table with her hands folded.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The camera goes to the clock on the wall, which reads 12:05 am. Time elapses to the point where it is 3:36 in the morning. Phoebe is sleeping on the desk and the last person begins to walk out wakes her up.

"We're done here, Phoebe." She says. "Merry Christmas"

"Yeah, you too." She says. The woman walks out and Phoebe stands up and takes her stuff. She tries to open the door but she can't open the door.

"What the hell?" she says as she tries to open the door. She grunts in frustration.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice says. Phoebe turns around to see that it is Coop.

"Coop? What are you talking about? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"You are not going anywhere. I am here to merely deliver a warning." He says.

"A warning? Why, is it a demon? Is there something wrong with my sisters?" Phoebe panics.

"No. you. You would be visited by three ghosts tonight…"

"No, no, no….this cannot be happening. What is this, A Christmas Carol?" Phoebe jokes.

"Something like that but it is no laughing matter, Phoebe." Coop says, "You would be visited by three ghosts, one of the past, present and future."

"But why? I don't hate Christmas…."

"But you put your job before the holiday and your family and that needs what we call spiritual intervention."

"Right…." Phoebe says. "If you'll excuse me, I'm out of here." She turns around and tries to open the door.

"Didn't Coop tell you that you are not going anywhere?" a female voice says. Phoebe looks up, as a reaction to recognizing the voice. She turns around to see that it's Grams.

"Grams? You're the ghost of Christmas Past?" Phoebe chuckles.

"Yes, I am." Grams says. "I'm here to let you remember what you forgot, what you need to keep with you always." She extends her arm.

"I'm getting tired of all these ancestors solving our problems." Phoebe jokes. She grabs her hand they disappear in white swirls. They reappear in the manor.

"We're back in San Francisco?" Phoebe asks.

"Not only that, you're in your past. Now, try to see if you remember when this is." Grams says.

Phoebe looks around and sees a young Piper and Phoebe running down the stairs. They run to the Christmas tree.

_"Girls!" Grams calls out, "you have to wait for everyone."_

_"Prue's at church and she's going to take forever."_ _Little_ _Phoebe says._

_"Yeah!"_ _Little Piper a_ _dds._

_"She'll be home any moment now." Grams says. Little Prue crashes through the front door. She runs to the Christmas tree._

_"Ok, Prue's home!"_ _Little_ _Piper says. They all run to the tree and sit._

_"I wish daddy was here."_ _Little_ _Phoebe says._

_"Well, daddy went on a business trip and he will be back as soon as he can. Now, open the presents that Santa has brought you." The girls reach for their presents._

_"Now wait! You girls just open one, ok?" she says._

_"Yes, Grams!" the girls say as they unwrap their presents._

Ghost Grams looks at Phoebe who just has a smile on.

"Look at your face when you opened your present." She says.

"Yeah. I didn't know that dad left us. I just turned six at the time, Piper was eight and Prue was eleven." Phoebe reminisces.

"Yeah. You loved Christmas time, you always decorated the tree with me, Piper helped me cook and Prue helped me shop. She was over the Santa Claus phase." Grams explains.

"I loved the feeling of seeing the presents under tree, opening them up and watching Prue and Piper opening theirs." Phoebe says.

"Ok, I have another to show you." Ghost Grams says. She grabs Phoebe's shoulder and they disappear.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

They reappear in the same place but everything looks new.

"Did we go anywhere?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. This was your second Christmas you ever had. This was the last Christmas you shared with everyone, your father, mother, sisters and me."

They walk into the fireplace and they see Victor and Patty, with Little Prue, Piper and Phoebe sitting around the Christmas tree. Grams in the back is recording them on video.

_"_ _What did you get? What's in there? You can open it._ _Come on._ _" Victor says to Little Prue._

_Little Prue opens her present and finds a pair of ballet slippers. She h_ _olds it up and waves it around._

_"_ _Oh! It's like magic!_ _" Victor says._

Ghost Grams and Phoebe are watching this and Grams scoffs at Victor's comment.

_E_ _veryone squeal_ _s_ _with delight and laugh._ _Little Prue gets excited and stands up. "_ _Oh, daddy._ _" She says._

_"_ _Oh, what is it?_ _" Patty asks._

_"_ _Come here, come here. Let me see those shoes._ _" Victor gestures_

_"_ _What is it?_ _" Patty asks again._

_"_ _Ballet slippers, huh?_ _" Victor says._

_Present Phoebe begins to te_ _a_ _r up as she watches her_ _entire_ _family share a happy moment._

_"_ _Oh, daddy._ _" Prue says walks towards her father._

_Vic_ _tor grabs_ _Phoebe_ _laughs and gives her a big kiss as she_ _giggles._

_"Again!" Piper says._

_"Again? Oh, gosh!"_ _Victor says as he kisses Phoebe_ _again._

_"_ _Mommy!_ _" Prue calls._

_"_ _What is it? What is it? What is it?_ _" Patty says in excitement._

_"_ _Oh, Prudence._ _" Victor says. He gives Prue a kiss._

_"_ _Look at that face. Look at that face._ _" He says playfully._

_"_ _Who is it?_ _" Patty ask._

_"Hey! Piper_ _! Hey!_ _" Victor says. H_ _e picks_ _little_ _Piper up and_ _gives her a kiss. They laugh._ _The_ _y look at_ _little_ _Phoebe with an open present in her lap, looking around at everyone with wide-eyes._

_"_ _What's in there?_ _" Patty asks._

_"_ _What have you got, Phoebe?_ _" Victor asks._ _Litt_ _le Phoebe holds up the present._

_"_ _Barbie! Yay! Barbie!_ _" Little Phoebe says._

_"_ _Yes! Yes!_ _" Victor says. T_ _he family laughs._

_"This is perfect." Patty says, "Every Christmas Eve, this is what I hope to see every year."_

_"It will," Victor assures her, "It will." They share a kiss._

Phoebe wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at Grams.

"I made sure that promise came true. I made sure Prue never forgot it, and she made sure you never forgot it either." She says. Phoebe looks at her and smiles. Grams grabs her hand and they return to the present.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks over to a chair and sits. She looks up and Grams is gone.

"Grams?" Phoebe calls.

"No one is here but me and you," another familiar voice says. Phoebe sees a woman standing in the shadows, far away from her.

"Mom?" Phoebe says. The woman steps out of the shadows to reveal herself as Patty.

"Yes, sweetheart." Patty says, "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" she says as she sniffles.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas present." She says.

"Of course you are." Phoebe scoffs, "Look, I don't really need any of this right now, ok? I already know the story of the Christmas Carol. I am no where close to that."

"Oh, my dear. Just because you have had minor glimpses of the past doesn't mean that the lesson has sunk in. You have no idea what the effects of your actions have done." Patty says.

"All I did was miss dinner and a lighting of a tree. How is that going to change anything?" Phoebe asks.

"Come with me." Patty says. She extends her hand and Phoebe grabs it. They disappear.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

They reappear in the hotel suite.

"I may not have much to show you but this will show you what one thing can do." Patty says. They walk into Piper's suite. The whole family sits in her suite around a Christmas tree.

"Come on, Piper! Open your present!" Henry says.

"No, I'll wait until everyone's done. Come on, Wyatt, honey." Piper says. Wyatt opens his and everyone rejoices with him when he opens it.

"What is it?" Leo asks.

"It's a robot. Transformers!" he exclaims.

Everyone cheers and laughs but Piper does so without enthusiasm.

"Everything looks normal to me." Phoebe says.

"Look at your sister." Patty says. Phoebe looks at Piper.

"She looks normal to me." Phoebe says.

"You're an empath. Sense to see if your sister feels normal or not." Patty says.

Phoebe closes her eyes, the empathy chime begins to sound, and she opens her eyes.

"Oh, my God…" she says.

"What did you feel?" Patty asks.

"She felt sad, depressed." Phoebe says. "Is this all because of me?"

"Well, she had high hopes to have the whole family here and you're missing." Patty says. "She's just trying to honor my wish."

"I had no idea." Phoebe says. "Take me back. I've had enough."

Patty smiles and waves her hands. She and Phoebe disappear from sight.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

They reappear in the office.

"Now, you know why this is happening?" Patty asks.

"Yeah. I still can't believe I put Piper through this." Phoebe says. She sits down. She places her head in her palms. She looks up and Patty is gone.

"Mom?" Phoebe says. There is no answer.

"Ok. I guess I have to wait for the ghost of Christmas Future to come to me now…" Phoebe says aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" a small voice whispers.

"Who's there?" Phoebe says.

A little girl about ten years old comes to Phoebe.

"Hi, little girl! Are you looking for your mommy or daddy?" Phoebe asks sweetly.

"No. I was sent here to help someone." The little girl says.

"Oh, well, no one is here." Phoebe says.

"Not necessarily." The girl says.

"Wait. Don't tell me. You're the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. You are on the way to fall off the path." She says.

"Path of what? I'm not evil. I'm good. I don't know what you're talking about." Phoebe says.

"Come and you'll see." She says.

"To the future?" Phoebe asks, "No, thanks. I'm pretty familiar with it already."

"The future changes with every choice we make and you made one earlier which changed the one you thought you know." The little girl says. "Take my hand."

"Ugh! Here we go again." Phoebe says. She takes the girl's hand and looks down at her. "I can't believe a little girl is going to show me my future."

The girl nods and they disappear.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

They reappear in the manor.

"Damn, we get away from the manor for a vacation and all I have seen is the manor today." Phoebe says.

"This is the manor in the future. This is ten years into the future." The girl says. "Come."

The girl walks away and Phoebe follows. They go to the fireplace. They see Piper and Paige sit around the fireplace with their children and husbands. They open presents and celebrate. Piper and Leo kiss, Paige and Henry kiss and Wyatt is sitting by the fireplace, drinking eggnog.

"They look so happy." Phoebe says. "Why and how is this bad?"

"Who do you see is missing?" the girl asks.

"Chris?" Phoebe guesses.

"No. Chris is in the attic, retrieving a present he and Wyatt saved up to buy for their parents." She explains.

"Where am I?" Phoebe asks.

"Thought you would never ask." The little girl says. She waves her hand and she appears in the office with Phoebe. We see a slightly older Phoebe typing on her computer. She stops and looks at her picture. It is a picture of her sisters and herself.

"Why am I here on Christmas Eve?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, after tonight, when you stayed to work instead of going to be with your family, you always thought your family would understand if you worked a little bit later. Eventually, you had no life of your own and Piper and Paige gave up on you." She says. "You never got to have the little girl you foresaw."

"Oh, my God." Phoebe realizes. "But my boss never gave me a choice."

"He did." The little girl says, "He asked you to choose to leave or stay."

"He threatened me."

"But you didn't fight to leave, you just gave up. Especially on Christmas Eve."

"My whole life goes down the toilet because of this one event?" Phoebe asks.

"Pretty much." The girl says.

"Please take me back." Phoebe says quietly. The girl nods and she waves her hand. They disappear from the Bay Mirror.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

They reappear in the office in New York. Phoebe looks at the girl.

"Thanks for showing me the way." Phoebe says.

"No problem." She says as she steps back. She prepares to leave when Phoebe stops her.

"I have a question. The ghost of Christmas past and present are my family. Coop is my….future husband, so to speak. What are you?" Phoebe asks.

"I am a ghost only because you didn't make a right choice in this key moment in time." She says. "If you make the right choice this time, we shall meet in two years, if things go back on track."

Phoebe is stumped by the puzzling riddle. She looks at the girl and walks towards her.

"Wait? Are you…?"

"Yes, mom. I'm your daughter. At least, I was, but only you can change what is to have what is supposed to be."

"What's your name?" Phoebe asks.

"Charity." She answers.

"Charity. Thank you for everything." Phoebe says softly.

"Blessed be, mommy." Charity says. She steps back and disappears. Phoebe sighs and walks to the door. As soon as she touches the doorknob and opens the door, she hears Mr. Gilbert's voice.

"Ms. Halliwell…" Mr. Gilbert says as he stands up, "Do you really take your job seriously because if you walk out that door, the purse, files and coat you have in your hands will not be the only thing you'll be packing."

Phoebe pauses for a moment and then takes a deep breath.

"Are you threatening me?" Phoebe turns around.

"No. Think of it as a choice you have to make. Just making sure you make the right one." He says with a cold smile. Phoebe looks at him. She looks around, and holds her head.

"Whoa…déjà vu." Phoebe says.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Gilbert says. Phoebe puts her stuff on the table as she walks closer to Mr. Gilbert.

"Ok, listen to me very carefully, Mr. Gilbert. It is Christmas Eve, a time for celebration. A time for one to be surrounded by those who they love the most. I am missing an important moment in my life and it is certainly not in this place." Phoebe says. She pushes him aside and looks at everyone else.

"Come on, everyone. It is Christmas Eve. Don't you all have families you would love to spend your time with than being stuck here? I mean I can sense your desire to be out there and be one of those people out there." Phoebe says as she points to the television screen. Silence fills the room as they look at each other.

"She's right!" a woman says as she stands up and walks next to Phoebe. "I have my husband waiting for me at home. This is our first holiday since we got married and I cannot miss it for work."

The other workers agree with her and they stand up and walk behind Phoebe. They yell with mixed agreements.

"So, what do you say, Mr. Gilbert?" Phoebe says, "Postpone this until the day after Christmas because you will lose your staff right here if you don't. I promise we will work even harder on the day after Christmas to make up for this day."

"I won't stand for this!" Mr. Gilbert says.

"Well, I'm sorry, but nor will I. You are more than welcome to join me at the Rockefeller Center if you please. If not, you can stay here and finish this work which will take hours to complete." Phoebe says. She grabs her stuff and walks out. The rest of the crew follow her and walk out, cheering and jeering.

Mr. Gilbert stands there by himself.

"What am I going to do now?" he wonders.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper looks at her wrist and the clock reads 11:55 pm. Henry and Paige stand next to Piper and Leo. Henry has Wyatt sitting on his shoulders. Leo has Chris on his shoulders. Leo walks over to Piper and kisses her on the cheek.

"She's going to make it." Leo reassures her. Piper flashes a weak smile.

Paige walks to Piper.

"Why is it so important to have everyone here with you on Christmas Eve?" Paige asks.

"Because, it's been this way since we were kids. Mom used to gather everyone together for Christmas, Grams, Dad, Prue, Phoebe and I. We lit up the Christmas tree and we unwrapped one of the presents in front of the fireplace." Piper begins to explain, "The last Christmas that we spent with mom before she died, and she said that this is all that she wanted. She just wanted us to be together on these two days and just enjoy what it means to be a family. That was her wish and Prue and I have tried to honor it since she died but if Phoebe doesn't show up, I failed them." Piper says.

"You didn't fail anyone." Phoebe says as she appears behind Piper.

"Phoebe!" Piper says happily, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Well, I don't think I would have either, but I was reminded of my priorities and where I stand with my family." Phoebe says as she hugs Piper and Paige.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"I'll tell you later." Phoebe says. "Sorry I missed dinner."

"It's ok." Piper says, "We decided to wait until you came home."

Phoebe smiles.

Billie walks up to the sisters and smiles. "Phoebe! You're here!"

"Yeah." Phoebe says. She looks to the side and sees Jerry not to far behind. "Jerry?"

Billie turns around and sees Jerry behind her.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me your family owns this place too." Billie says.

"No. We're not that rich. I'm here with my parents, brothers and sister." Jerry explains. Liz walks over with three young men.

"Uh, everyone, you already met my sister; these are my brothers Bryant, Aaron and Jamie." He introduces. "Guys, these are the Halliwells, the Mitchells, and this is Billie."

"Nice to meet you." Billie says.

"Uh, guys, we have to go back. Jerry, you'll be back later, right?" Liz says.

"Yeah. Let me wish them a Merry Christmas before I leave." He says. Liz nods and walks away with her family.

The clock chimes midnight and everyone sings Christmas carols. The tree lights up.

"Merry Christmas, Henry." Paige says.

"Merry Christmas, Paige." Henry says. Wyatt dangles the mistletoe above their heads and they smile. The couple kiss and Wyatt giggles. Chris plays with one as well, as he is also sitting on Leo's shoulders. Piper kisses Leo and hugs him. Billie looks at the tree. Jerry stands beside her.

"Merry Christmas, Billie." He says.

"Merry Christmas, Jerry Mercer." Billie says. They look at each other in their eyes. Jerry holds a little mistletoe above their heads.

"It's tradition." He says with a smile. Billie looks down and kisses him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe stands a distance away from her family. She looks at them, seeing them with their loved ones. She draws a deep breath of satisfaction with a smile and looks down. She gets a tap on her shoulder. She turns around.

"Mr. Gilbert!" Phoebe says.

"Anthony." He says.

"I'm sorry?" Phoebe says.

"My name is Anthony."

"Ok. What are you doing here, Anthony?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for today. I have been so hard on myself since the divorce that I didn't give myself a glimpse of happiness, even if that meant taking it away from others." He says. Phoebe hugs him. "Merry Christmas, Anthony." Phoebe says.

"Same to you, Phoebe." Anthony says as he walks away. Phoebe sighs and looks up. She closes her eyes and a pink light appears beside her.

"You called?" Coop says.

"Coop! What? I didn't call for you." Phoebe says.

"Did you wish for me in your heart?" Coop says.

"I just was thinking about you." Phoebe says.

"So was I." Coop says.

"Merry Christmas, Phoebe." Coop says as he hands her a present.

"What's this?" Phoebe asks.

"Open it." He says.

Phoebe opens it and it is a heart shaped necklace. A tiny, pink glow shines in the center.

"It's beautiful." Phoebe says. Coop takes it from her and puts it around her neck.

"Whenever you think of me, it will glow. When our hearts yearn for each other, the necklace will glow and my ring will glow too." Coop says. "Just think of it as a gift from one friend to another."

"Right. Friends." Phoebe says. Coop smiles and kisses Phoebe on the cheek as he steps back. He flashes out of sight. Phoebe smiles and places her hand on the necklace. She looks up above as flurries begin to fall from the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Coop." she whispers to herself.

The camera pans out to the top of the tree and focus on the star.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE.


	11. 9x11: What Evil Mortals Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Billie stumbles across a patient in a coma and finds out how he got there, she enlists the help of the Charmed Ones to help save him before it turns deadly.

**9x11:** **What** **Evil Mortals** **Do**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(Flash: Piper and Leo are arguing)_

_"You're right, maybe I don't understand but you work so much at Magic School that you're practically absent from our lives..."_

_"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?" Leo says._

_"No!" Piper yells, "You worked overtime in the last two days and it's not like you're bringing home a salary that helps benefit our lives in any way." Piper says._

_(Flash to Piper and Leo P3 in the daytime.)_

_"I feel like a freeloader living off of you." Leo says._

_"Where is this coming from?" Piper asks._

_"Just the guys and I were talking and they raised some good points. I want to feel responsible for my family." Leo says._

_"You take care of the boys every time I work." Piper says._

_"I know...but I want a job that comes with a paycheck, you know?" Leo says._

_(Piper and Leo are P3 in the night)_

_"How would you feel if I hired you to become the manager of P3?" Piper offers, "Think of it as a second job away from the Magic School thing and you'll be paid for it too."_

_"I don't know what to say." Leo says with a surprised smile._

_"Just say yes and you're ok with it." Piper says._

_"Yes." Leo accepts. "Thank you, honey."_

_They share a kiss._

_(A flash leads to the attic where the sisters begin to glow and absorb lights. Paige turns from three Paiges into one. The sisters vanquish various demons.)_

_"I think we just had a major power boost. All three of us…" Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are? Let's see how powerful the new power of three is..." Paige says._

_(Flash to P3 with Billie, Liz and Jerry)_

_A young man, about 23 years old stands next to Liz._

_"Jerry, Billie. Billie, Jerry. Jerry's a witch too." Liz says._

_"Nice to meet you, Billie..." Jerry says. Billie stands there, speechless and spellbound by the guy's looks._

_(A flash to Billie sitting with the guy in a dark robe)_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink. But I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_(Paige bumps into the guy in the dark robe at the fair)_

_"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."_

_"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles._

_(Flash: Phoebe is kissing Jason.)_

_"That was Jason. He's back." Phoebe says. Paige and Piper squeal in excitement._

_(Phoebe and Jason kiss and Coop flashes in and sees them)_

_"He came back from Paris to win me back." Phoebe says._

_"And when did he come back?" Coop asks._

_"A little over a week ago..." Phoebe hesitates._

_"A week ago and you couldn't tell me?" Coop says. "Answer me this one question. Do you still love him?"_

_"Yeah." she whispers. Coop groans and walks away from her._

_Phoebe sits in her room, staring at a picture of Coop and a picture of Jason._

_"How am I going to do this? Someone, please help me. I need a sign." Phoebe says._

_(Flash to: Phoebe is in the attic. She casts a spell and she collapses and her soul rises from her body. Melinda Warren stands next to her, smiling.)_

_"So you have a problem that needs solving?" Melinda says._

_"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks._

_"You asked for help and your spell summoned me. Just not in the way I imagined." Melinda says, gesturing to Phoebe's body on the ground._

_"You are torn between two men, who you love greatly but you want to choose one without thinking you made the wrong choice." Melinda says she opens her eyes._

_"Yeah..." Phoebe whispers as she begins to choke on her tears._

_"No. The true love's name begins with a 'C'. Can you think of anyone else?" Melinda says. Phoebe looks at Melinda, finally accepting the fact of_ _whom_ _she wants to be with._

_"He may not be able to offer you the world, Phoebe, but he brings you the simple thing love brings. The thrills_ _that you seek..." Melinda says._

_Phoebe nods. They come out of the premonition. Phoebe sighs and looks at Melinda._

_(Flash to Phoebe and Coop in her loft)_

_"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah,_ _I'm sorry for everything I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and-"_

_"Phoebe, I have something to say too." Coop says._

_"Me first..." Phoebe says. "I love you, Coop...And I now know that I need you in my life because without your love, I am empty."_

_"Does this mean that you choose me over Jason?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah_ _… "_ _Phoebe says softly._

_"Phoebe, I am flattered and all but I have something to say. I know that I was sent here just for you but-"_

_…b_ _ut what?" Phoebe asks._

_"But I need some time by myself. I look at Piper and Leo and I see that they know almost everything about each other...so does Paige and Henry. I want to get to know you first, without being in a relationship. Just starting with our_ _friendship first." Coop says. "_ _I hope you understand this and honor this wish."_

_Phoebe looks up and smiles half-heartedly._

_"Sure._ _Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Phoebe says. Coop kisses her on the forehead and steps back._

_"I'll see you later?" Coop says._

_"Yeah_ _…_ _" Phoebe says. Coop flashes out of the loft. Phoebe stands there with her head lowered. She folds her arms and looks to the ceiling as she sighs heavily._

_End of flashbacks._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is morning and Paige sits in the attic of the manor, meditating. She is floating in the air, surrounded by white and blue orbs. Her eyes are closed and her legs are folded in the meditating position. She hums as she floats up and down.

Billie walks into the attic and sees Paige.

"Paige?" she says.

Paige opens her eyes and falls to the ground. Billie rushes to her and she helps Paige stand up. Paige brushes herself off and straightens her hair.

"Oooh, I'm sorry." Billie says.

"It's ok. " Paige says, "I should have known that the manor is the last place I could find some peace and quiet."

"Why do you say that? What about your apartment?" Billie asks.

"Some of Henry's parolees' parole is done and he has some paperwork to fill out and it is driving him crazy. Therefore, it is driving _me_ crazy." Paige says.

"What about Phoebe's loft?" Billie asks.

"Today is her day off. She's at home right now."

"Phoebe's day off is Friday. Today is Thursday." Billie says.

"Well, she's at her loft when I stopped by."

"Well, she's probably avoiding something at work." Billie suggests.

"Or someone." Paige adds.

"Well, I was coming up here to look for my backpack but I'm already late to the hospital." Billie says as she turns and begins to walk out.

"Wait." Paige says and Billie turns around. "Hospital?"

"Yeah. I signed up for internship at the Memorial Hospital since school started back up for me after the holiday break, remember?"

"Uh, no I don't. You never told me you were interning." Paige says.

"Huh. I must have told Piper. Anyway, I have to go. Wish me luck on my first day." Billie says as she walks out.

Paige watches her leave and she places her hands on her hips.

"Let's try this again." Paige says as she sits in the center of the attic and closes her eyes.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie pushes a cart in the hospital and the cart has a glass of flowers on top. She enters a room and she sets the flowers on the table. She opens the curtains a little bit to let in the sunshine and she turns around. She sees a young man sitting by the bedside of another man, but slightly older than he is.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Billie says.

"No, it's ok." The man says, "I couldn't interrupt you while you performed your duties, could I?"

Billie chuckles. "I guess not."

"I'm Theo. Theodore Landry." He introduces as he stands up.

"Hi, Theo. I'm Billie Jenkins."

"Nice to meet you, Billie."

"Same here." Billie says. Another young man comes in with a young woman. The young man looks a little bit uncomfortable.

"Here's the cup of coffee you wanted, Theo." The woman says.

"Thanks." He says.

"I have to go." Billie says, "But it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." He says. Billie pushes the cart and leaves the room with it.

The woman pulls a chair and sits beside Theo.

"How is he?" she asks.

"Same as before. No change in his condition." He says. She looks at the man in the bed.

"Uh, Dave, do you want to sit?" Theo says as he offers his seat to Dave.

"Uh, no thanks. Kat, can I see you outside for a minute?" Dave asks. Kat stands up slowly and whispers to Theo. "I'll be back."

"Ok." He sniffles.

Dave and Kat walk outside.

"What? What is it?" Kat asks.

"I don't know. I mean how can you stand there and pretend that you feel sorry for him?"

"I do feel sorry for him, David."

"No, what I see is guilt." Dave says, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know and it's not my fault but what else do you expect me to do now?"

"We have to finish what we started," Dave says, "Or what we want will never come to us."

"I'm starting to wonder if it is all even worth it." Kat says.

"Don't back out on me now. We're almost there."

Kat nods and steps back. She looks inside the room to see Theo holding the man in the bed's hand and praying. She looks at Dave and Dave smiles coldly.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes from San Francisco can be seen. White smoke and clouds hover above the ocean and the hills are seen with buildings. The Golden Gate Bridge can be seen and everything moves very fast. The people, the cars. The cars lead us to the Piper walking into the manor with bagged groceries. She walks into the kitchen and sets the groceries down. She grabs a bag and walks out. She enters the attic where she sees Paige meditating.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper asks. Paige opens her eyes and falls again.

"Damn it! I was so close!" she says.

"Close to what?" Piper asks as she helps Paige up.

"I'm trying reach enlightenment and learn to control my powers." Paige says as she stands up.

"Honey, we all can't control our powers. It takes time." Piper says.

"Yeah, well, I'm a whitelighter, meditating kind of speeds the process, you know." Paige says.

"Uh-huh." Piper says as she sets the bag on the corner of the attic.

"Gaining control my powers makes me a better whitelighter and there's a less chance of endangering the lives of my charges." She says.

"All you do with your charges regarding magic is orb and heal. There's nothing more to that." Piper says as she stacks the potion vials.

"You sound like Henry." Paige says. "But I can't even do that right. It's a burden to have these powers, and now I have more to make it worse."

"I think you're over-exaggerating." Piper says as she turns to look at Paige.

"Watch this." Paige says as she holds up her index finger. She walks into the center of the attic and takes two potion vials. She places them on the table and steps back. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She waves her hand and the potions orb into the air and clash together.

"Whoa." Piper jumps. "You moved them without saying any words?"

"I was trying to move them to the other side of the room." Paige says.

"Oh…well, kudos to your quest to enlightenment but it requires peace and quiet, which you're not going to find here." Piper says as she walks out. "Try Phoebe's!"

Paige's face brightens up and she smiles.

"Phoebe." She says as she orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe lies on her couch. She types her column on her laptop. Paige orbs in and falls to the ground. Phoebe jumps. "Paige!" Phoebe exclaims.

"That has been happening a lot lately." Paige says.

"What, orbing into people's places uninvited?" Phoebe says.

"No, falling on my ass." Paige adds.

"What is going on?" Phoebe asks.

"I've been trying to control my powers by meditating but it is not working. I tried at home, the manor…"

"Well, meditating requires peace and quiet and no interruptions, you know? You are not going to find that at the manor." Phoebe says.

"Well, I just figured that out." Paige says. She sees Phoebe's laptop and she sees "THE BAY MIRROR" on the top of the screen.

"I thought today was your day off." She says.

"It is…" Phoebe stutters, "Well, I decided to do some stuff, and check to see if it was perfect."

"Phoebe, you're lying. What are you avoiding?" Paige asks.

"I'm not avoiding anything." Phoebe chuckles nervously. "I just want to relax at home with no stress from work."

"Phoebe?" Paige says suspiciously.

"Ok! I am avoiding Jason." Phoebe admits.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"I told him that I chose Coop but he also knows that Coop and I aren't in a relationship yet so he's trying to see if he can win me back."

"Why don't you set him straight? Tell him you're not interested?" Paige says.

"I tried and I don't want to say hurtful things to hurt his feelings. He's such a sweet guy. The empathy thing is not making it any better. I can feel how much he wants me and loves me." Phoebe says.

"Then try to find a better way to make him get it without hurting him." Paige says.

"But I don't know what to say." Phoebe says.

"Well, try to figure out what to say because you're not going to find it here." Paige says as she begins to push Phoebe out the door.

"But I can't get to work like this!" Phoebe says pointing to herself in a jumpsuit.

"Well, I'll orb you to the bedroom and you can choose what you want to wear. I have the exact one in mind." Paige says. She waves her hand at Phoebe and orbs surround her. Phoebe's clothes changes. She looks very professional but glamorous.

"What the…" Phoebe says as she looks at herself, puzzled. "How did you…"

"I don't know. I just pictured the one I wanted you to wear, and then bam!" Paige says.

"One of your new powers is projection?" Phoebe asks.

"Kind of like Billie's?" Paige says.

"Well, your whitelighter half makes it work differently, obviously but yeah." Phoebe says.

"Nice. I can dig it." Paige says. "Now, you have to go!"

"But I live here."

"Not for the next six hours." Paige says.

"But I need my laptop!" Phoebe says. Paige walks over to the couch, grabs Phoebe's laptop and hands it to her.

"Good luck!" Paige says as she closes the door. She sighs and sits on the couch. She clears her throat, sits in the meditating stance and begins to hover.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper walks down the stairs of P3 and sees Leo in a suit.

"Leo? What are you wearing?" Piper asks.

"Oh, this? It's a suit. Seeing as how I'm manager, I'm dressing the part." He says. "Where are the boys?"

"Uh, at Dad's. You didn't have to wear a suit, Leo. That's overkill. That is not the relevant part here." Piper says. "Did you book tonight's band? Are the enough drinks for tonight? Did you do the inventory for the water, straws, and make sure we have back up in case we run out?"

"Piper…" Leo says as he holds her, "I know what I'm doing. I helped you book talent before. Remember, I got you Dishwalla?"

"Yeah, with magic." Piper adds.

"How about Liz Phair? I helped you with her, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that was through a friend and that was a year ago." Piper says. Leo looks at Piper and steps back.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Leo says, "You don't think I can handle all of this all by myself."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?" Leo asks, "You don't trust me with your club. You just wanted me to feel good about myself because I have a job."

"Leo…" Piper begins to say.

"Forget it." Leo says as he walks into the back and shuts the door. Piper closes her eyes and sighs in disappointment.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks into the Bay Mirror. She walks quietly through the busy people. As soon as she reaches her door, she hears someone call her name.

"Phoebe!" Elise says. She turns around.

"Yeah?" Phoebe says.

"I thought you called in sick." Elise says.

"Well, I'm better now!" Phoebe says as she smiles nervously.

"Jason's been looking for you." Elise says.

"Really?" Phoebe says as her eyes widen, "Well, did you tell him that I was coming today?"

"No, she didn't." Jason says as he joins the conversation from behind.

"Jason. Hey! I have a lot of work to do so if you'll excuse me…" Phoebe says as she brushes past him and opens her office door but Jason stops her.

"Phoebe, we need to talk." He says.

"I thought we already talked." Phoebe says.

"You didn't make yourself clear enough, Phoebe." Jason says as he grabs Phoebe's arm and faces her towards him. He stares into his eyes.

"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell. I know that you know that too because of you know what."

"Oh, boy…" Phoebe says as her empathy chimes in. She grabs a letter from her desk and begins to fan herself with it.

"I just want to know if you feel the same way about me."

"I-I, uh, already told you what I feel for you." Phoebe says as she stutters.

"No, you told me you love Coop and you chose him over me. You never told me if you still love me. I just need to know."

"I…" she begins to say but her empathy power makes it harder for her. "I, uh…" she grabs Jason and starts kissing him. They make out for a short period and she stops and pulls back.

"I take that as a yes?" Jason says.

"Uh, no. no, no, no, no." Phoebe says. "That was in the spur of the moment. I can't be here right now. I'm starting to feel sick again. I have to go." She lies as she walks out of her office. Jason follows her.

"Where are you going? You just got here!" Jason yells as she walks out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie walks in the halls of the hospital with Jerry.

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch." She says.

"Well, you needed a break." Jerry says.

"You're something else, you know that?" Billie says as she looks at him.

"I know…so are you." He says. They kiss. Billie walks into the hospital room with Jerry. They see Theo sitting in the couch, sleeping with a magazine lying across his stomach.

"Oh, poor thing is probably tired." Billie says as she walks up to him and puts the magazine away.

"Is that Theo?" Jerry says.

"Yeah, how do you know his name?" Billie asks as Jerry walks to him.

"Oh, he's an old friend of mine." Jerry says. "Theo? Theo Landry."

Theo wakes up and stretches and yawns. He stops as he sees Jerry.

"Jerry? Jeremiah Mercer!" he says as he stands up and hugs him.

"How have you been, man?" he asks.

"Been good. You know, just hanging in there. How about you?" Jerry asks.

"I'm pretty good. It's just that Troy was shot a couple of days ago and he's been in a coma." He explains, as he gets closer to his brother. "We were supposed to meet at Ghirardelli Square but I was in a business meeting that went on too long."

"I don't understand." Billie says, "What's going on?"

"Oh, where are my manners? This is my girlfriend, Billie." Jerry introduces.

"Yeah, we've met. She is very sweet, and you're lucky, Jerry." Theo says.

"This man here is his older brother, Troy." Jerry says.

"Yeah, he was shot last Saturday and he's been in a coma." Theo says.

"Do you have any idea is behind this?" Billie asks.

"Unfortunately, no." Theo says. Dave and Kat walk into the room.

"Jerry?" Dave says in surprise.

"David?" Jerry says. They exchange hands.

"Billie, meet David Campbell and Katherine Landry." Theo introduces. "David's my cousin."

"Oh, Landry, sister?" Billie asks.

"No. Step-mom." She says as she shakes Billie's hand.

"Oh! Wow…" Billie says blushing. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. I get that all the time. It's ok." Kat says.

"Ok, I think it's time for me to leave." Jerry says as he looks at his watch. He gives Billie a kiss and looks at Theo. "Give me a call sometime."

"I definitely will." Theo says as he hands his card to Jerry. Billie walks out with Jerry while Dave and Kat follow. They go further down the hall and Jerry takes the elevator. Billie goes to the desk and retrieves Troy's file. She walks back and overhears Dave and Kat in a room, behind closed doors.

"I think we've waited long enough!" Dave says. "Troy is supposed to be dead, and so is Theo."

"Don't you think it will look too suspicious if they both die around the same time?" Kat says.

"Yes, which is why Troy was supposed to die, not be in a coma. We have to move fast. We have to do this ourselves, seeing as how hiring people to get this done for us didn't go so well."

"So how are we going to pull this off?" Kat asks.

"We suffocate Troy and we shoot Theo in the head. He was so depressed from his father and his brother's deaths that he committed suicide." Dave says. "We must do this within the next twenty four hours."

Billie's eyes widen as she overhears it.

"That's brilliant!" Kat says.

"Soon, there will be no one standing in our way." Dave says. Kat and Dave begin to kiss.

Billie, who is shocked, drops the files. Dave and Kat hear the noise. Billie tries her best to pick up the files. Dave opens the door and finds no one standing there. He calls Kat over and walks into the hospital room where Troy and Theo are. Billie stands behind a wall not too far away. She clutches the papers to her chest. She runs in the opposite direction.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Jerry walks in the hospital garage towards his car. Billie runs after him, calling his name.

"Jerry! Jerry, wait!" she says.

Jerry stops and turns around. He sees Billie.

"Billie?" he says as Billie runs into his arms, "What's the matter?"

"Dave…and Kat," she begins to say but she's out of breath. "They shot Troy, trying to kill Theo too."

"What? That's impossible; David will not try to kill his own cousins." Jerry says.

"I overheard him talking to Katherine about it." Billie says.

"This is absurd. I don't think that would happen." Jerry says.

"Jerry, trust me. Why would I make something up like this?" Billie says.

"I don't know. We need to get Theo out of there." Jerry says.

"No. It's safer for him there. Taking him away will give Dave and Kat the chance to suffocate Troy and that is exactly how they plan on killing him." Billie says.

"So what do we do then?" Jerry asks.

"The sisters, they can help us. They'll know what to do." Billie says.

"I'll take us there." Jerry says as they arrive at his car and they enter. Jerry backs up the car and drives off.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper enters the manor and drags her feet until she enters the living room. She sees Phoebe sitting on her couch and watching television, and eating ice cream at the same time.

"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Piper asks as she sits next to her.

"Uh, eating ice cream," she says with her mouth full, "What does it look like?"

"I know, but why are you here and not at your loft?" Piper asks. "You people don't live here for a reason."

"What are you doing home so early?" Phoebe asks.

"I had a fight with Leo at the club." Piper says.

"What about?" Phoebe asks.

"His managing skills. I don't know. I feel like I gave him too much credit by giving him this job. What if he…"

"Piper…" Phoebe interrupts, "You didn't give him too much credit or else you wouldn't be doubting your decision. You are underestimating him. Give him a chance to prove himself to you. He'll do fine. If he can run a Magic School with crazy teenagers with magic at their disposal, P3 will be a piece of cake."

"Thank you." Piper says. She begins to walk away and she turns around. "So why are you here instead of your loft?"

"Paige is there meditating and I didn't want to disturb her." Phoebe says.

"Are you kidding me? That's why you're here?"

"No, and I don't want to be there because I know that Jason will be calling my house phone and sending me flowers and I don't want to be around that."

"Oh. Well, what happened?" Piper asks.

"I sort of kissed Jason today." Phoebe says.

"You sort of?" Piper laughs, "You either kissed him or you didn't, Phoebe. Now, which did you do?"

"I did." Phoebe admits and Piper gasps, "It wasn't my fault. It was my empathy power. I felt what he was feeling for me and I couldn't help it."

"Honey…" Piper begins to say, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to drown my guilt in ice cream." Phoebe says as she shoves the spoon in her mouth.

"Phoebe, you have to do something. If you don't, he's going to misinterpret the kiss as something else and you will dig yourself deeper into this mess than you already have." Piper advises.

"Ok…"Phoebe says with a sad tone, "But can I do this after my soap opera?"

"No! You have to do this now, missy, before something else goes wrong." Piper says.

"You're over reacting, Piper. Be positive. Nothing is going to go wrong." Phoebe assures her.

Billie and Jerry crash through the front door and into the living room.

"Guys, we have a problem." Billie says. Piper and Phoebe look at each other and Piper folds her arms.

"You were saying?"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"Ok, let me get this straight," Phoebe says, "There are two people, David and…."

"Kat." Jerry says.

"Right," Piper says "And they are plotting to murder two people, Theo and…."

"Troy." Billie says.

"Ok. They are halfway there with one of them already shot and Dave and Kat want both of them gone?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Billie answers.

"Billie, I'm sorry but it sounds like something Darryl should be taking care of, not the Charmed Ones." Piper says.

"We dealt with using magic to help in non magical situations before, right?" Billie asks.

"Those were in extremely dire situations where we were forced to use our powers to do something. This is completely different." Piper says.

"How is this one different?"

"We were backed into an impossible corner where we had no choice. This one, we do have a choice where the authorities can intervene before it gets that far." Piper says.

"Phoebe, what do you say?" Billie asks.

"I agree with Piper. There's not an urgent reason for us to get involved. It's better if we call Darryl." Phoebe answers.

"Wow, I guess I missed the part where you guys taught me we get to pick and choose our innocents, huh?" Billie says as she stands up.

"Billie..." Phoebe pleads.

"No, it's ok. I'll take care of this myself." Billie says, "Come on, Jerry. Let's get out of here."

Billie puts on her coat and walks out and Jerry follows her out.

Piper sighs and looks at Phoebe.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige is meditating in Phoebe's loft. She hovers slightly from the couch, surrounded by orbs. Her eyes are closed with a smile on her face. The smile fades away when she feels a pull. White, golden swirls surround her as she disappears.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige reappears in the center of the Billie's dorm, surrounded by candles. She looks around to find Jerry and Billie standing behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Paige says.

"We tried calling you but you were ignoring us so we summoned you with the witch-to-witch spell." Billie says.

"Ok. I guess no one knows the meaning of me needing peace and quiet." Paige says.

"If you needed peace and quiet, how come you didn't go to the top of the bridge?" Billie asks.

"I don't know. I never thought about it." Paige says.

"Ok, you can do that later but right now, we have a problem." Billie says.

"What is it?" Paige asks.

"Two people are trying to kill one of my patients and his brother." Billie says.

"Ok. Who are these people?" Paige asks.

"Theo and Troy Landry. They are the sons of Tim Landry." Jerry explains.

"Yeah, isn't he the rich mattress dude?" Paige says.

"Yeah. Well, Tim died three months ago at the age of 69 of poisoning which caused a heart attack. He left everything to his sons, Troy and Theo." Jerry explains.

"What about his wife?" Billie asks.

"His wife was forty-two years his junior." Jerry says.

"Damn, a classic Anna Nicole Smith." Billie mumbles. Paige stares at her disapprovingly. "Sorry. Continue."

"I believe Tim's nephew, Dave was angry that he didn't get anything. Tim never a chance to add Kat to his will so that would explain why they both want to kill the Landry boys." Jerry says.

"They want the money. Next of kin." Billie says. "I won't be surprised if they killed Tim too."

"Ok, we have to stop these people before they actually succeed." Billie says.

"The problem is where do we start?" Jerry asks.

"Hold up." Paige pauses the conversation, "Did you guys ask my sisters yet?"

Billie and Jerry look at each other and then at Paige.

"We did ask Piper and Phoebe but they turned us down..." Billie says.

"If they said no,-"

"You can't turn your backs on us, Paige. I mean, this is sort of an innocent to be saved, right?" Billie pleads.

"Yeah but..."

"Please, Paige. You're the only person I can rely on right now. I can do this with or without you but without you would be more difficult." Billie says.

Paige takes a deep breath and sighs, "So what's the plan?"

"We try to draw Theo away from the hospital you go to the hospital and heal Troy." Billie says.

"Wait, I can't guarantee that I can heal him. My powers have been crazy lately and how are we going to explain his speedy recovery?" Paige says.

"Well, then, heal him partially." Billie says, "You've done that before. And as for your powers, have faith in yourself. All that meditating must have done some good."

"Theo gave me his card," Jerry says as he hands the card to Paige.

"Are you going to ask your sisters for help?" Billie asks.

"No. This is a non magical problem. If it gets crazy, I'll call for them." Paige says, "So let's get over there and try to get this over with."

Billie jumps up in excitement.

"But we're doing this on my terms. Little to no magic." Paige adds.

"Got it." Billie says as Paige sighs once more.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Leo walks into the manor carrying a lot of folders and paperwork. He closes the manor's front door shut as he struggles to walk towards the living room with his hands full. As he walks into the living room, he drops the files on the table and collapses on the sofa. He looks up and sees Phoebe sitting on the couch, passed out. He sighs and tries to pick up the stuff and move to a different room.

"Do you need any help with that?" a female voice is heard from behind.

Leo turns around and sees Piper standing in the doorway.

"No, I think I got it. Unless you don't think I can handle it." Leo says.

"Leo..." Piper begins to say but Leo cuts her off.

"I honestly don't feel like arguing right now, I have a lot of work to do so can you please give me some space right now so I can get some stuff done? I have a deadline I have to meet." Leo says.

Piper opens her mouth to say something but she nods and walks away. Leo buries his face in his palms as he lets out a low frustrated sigh.

"You know she believes in you, right?" Phoebe says.

Leo looks up and sighs, "We woke you, didn't we?"

"Ehh, I wasn't really sleeping. I woke up when you slammed the door shut." Phoebe jokes. Leo releases a small chuckle.

"Piper believes in you, Leo. You just have to believe that..." Phoebe says.

"Yeah well, she has a funny way of showing it hovering over my shoulder every single day." Leo says.

"Do you realize that in the seven years she has owned that club, this is the first time she relinquished complete control to someone to do the job she has been doing." Phoebe says.

"That's not true. There was the time the club was changed into "The Spot", and then when your dad ran the club when we faked our deaths..." Leo reminisces.

"First of all, "The Spot" was a makeover, no one gave any one full control and that lasted 5 minutes. Secondly, dad ran the club for a week and even then Piper was behind the scenes doing her job." Phoebe scoffs, "Bottom line is Piper has been handling this club for a long time and it is basically her baby. Do you remember when you had to leave to join the Elders after the darklighters sent you and Piper to the Ghostly plane? You remember how hard it was to leave Wyatt, right?"

Leo nods.

"This is basically the same thing for Piper. It is not the fact that she doesn't trust you, it's more of the fact that she is not used to seeing her club in anyone else's hands but her own and it is hard for her to let go. You have to give her the benefit of the doubt. She can't help it." Phoebe explains.

"I never thought of it like that." Leo says.

"Of course you didn't." Phoebe smiles as she stands up and sits next to Leo, "That's what I'm here for."

"Now I feel horrible." Leo says.

"It's ok. You on the other hand have nothing to prove to anyone besides yourself so don't make this issue about Piper either." Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"You are feeling the overwhelming pressure of living up to Piper's past successes, you feel the need to prove to her that you can do this when all you are really feeling is proving to yourself that you can do it. You've got this, Leo. We have faith in you." Phoebe says.

Leo smiles and hugs Phoebe.

"And you have to face the music and stop running away from your problems." Leo says as they part from their hug.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"Jason. If you truly love him then you will give him peace of mind so he can move on from you. It's not fair to keep him holding on to something he cannot have."

Phoebe gives Leo a questionable look.

"Piper told me..." Leo answers what Phoebe had been thinking, "Coop will come around and you will be happier than you have ever been, but you got to let Jason have his chance to find that same thing with someone else. Don't you think he deserves that?"

"He does." Phoebe answers quietly.

Phoebe's phone begins to ring. She stares at it, "Speak of the devil..."

Leo laughs.

"Thanks, Leo." Phoebe says as she stands up. She pats Leo on the shoulder and walks away. Leo smiles as he watches Phoebe walk away. He looks through the pile of folders and a calling card falls out. He picks it up and in that moment, he gets struck with an idea. He takes out his phone and begins to dial.

"Eric? It's Leo." he says as he looks at the card, "I need a favor."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In a hallway in San Francisco Memorial hospital, a closet door can be seen. In the crevices of the door, blue and white lights briefly shine, accompanied with the orbing sound effect and they disappear quickly. A crash is almost head instantaneously.

"Ow! Paige!" Billie's muffled voice can be heard saying.

"I told you my powers have been off lately. I can't control them since the power boost thing." Paige says.

"But in the closet though? You couldn't orb us into the garage or some other place with a big space?" Billie argues.

"And risk expos-"

"Guys, we don't have time for this. We're kind of in a hurry." Jerry interrupts.

"Right." Billie says.

Billie opens the closet door and peeks into the hallway. The hallway is a high traffic area with medical personnel moving back and forth. She closes the door.

"It's pretty busy out there." Billie says.

"Well, we should go out there anyway. If it's too busy, no one will care we came out of the broom closet." Jerry suggests.

Billie opens the door and walks out casually, followed by Paige and then Jerry.

The group walk towards Troy's hospital room. Billie cracks open the door and sees Theo and Kat sitting on either side of Troy's bed.

"How am I going to heal Troy with those two still in there?" Paige asks.

"I'll draw them out." Jerry says, "Orb into the bathroom and wait until I lead them out."

Billie and Paige nod as Jerry walks into the room. He shuts the door.

Behind the closed door, Billie and Paige try to listen.

"Jerry? What are you doing here?" Theo asks.

"Just coming to check on you guys. Make sure you guys are ok." Jerry says.

"That's sweet of you. You're really a good friend." Kat says.

"Yeah, I get that all the time. Um, can I talk to you guys outside for a second?" Jerry asks.

"Why?" Kat asks.

"Just some important things that require privacy." Jerry answers.

"So you want us to walk into the hallway crawling with nurses and doctors to talk about private matters when we have privacy right here?"

"Well..." Jerry begins to stutter, "if you are going to analyze everything then I'll speak to Theo alone then."

"Is everything ok, Jerry?" Theo asks.

Jerry begins to get flustered.

On the other side, Paige and Billie continue to listen.

"He needs help." Billie says.

"Well, you're still wearing your scrubs so..." Paige says as she gestures Billie to go inside. Billie nods and opens the door.

"Hello, Mr. & Ms. Landry." Billie says.

"It's _Mrs._ " Kat corrects her.

"Well, sorry about that but it's time to change Troy's clothes and give him a bath." Billie says.

"Ugh..." Kat says as she stands up to walk out and Theo follows her. Jerry walks to Billie.

"You look like you needed a little help." Billie says.

"I had it." Jerry whispers to Billie as he walks out. As soon as he shuts the door, Paige walks in.

"Smooth." Paige compliments.

"Thanks, now let's try and help Troy before they come back." Billie says.

Paige sits on the bed and hovers her hands over Troy's body. As she begins to heal him, a thought occurs to her.

"Hey, I thought there was a cousin involved with this." Paige says.

"Yeah, David..."

"Where is he?" Paige asks. As soon as she asks the question, a loud thud is heard and Billie's body can be seen sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Paige turns around to see David standing there with a gun pointed at Paige.

"One false move and you're dead." Dave says, "Step away from the bed."

Paige raises her hands as stands up and walks to the side.

"What were you doing to Troy?" he asks.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Dave says.

"Put the gun down, Dave." Paige pleads.

"How did you know my name?" Dave asks.

"That's not important. What's important is I know what you and your step mother are planning and we can't let that happen." Paige says.

"Who's we? You and the blonde?" Dave says as he gestures to Billie, who is still unconscious, "You're not in any position to be making any demands here, lady."

Paige sighs, "Just put down the gun, Dave. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

Dave laughs as he cocks the hammer of the gun.

"You're really going to do this here in the hospital?" Paige asks.

Dave shrugs carelessly, "I've been patient for too long."

Paige looks at the gun and the gun automatically orbs out of Dave's hand. It orbs onto the ground and slides across, landing next to Billie.

"What the hell was that?!" Dave screams in shock.

Paige grabs Dave's extended arm and flips him onto the ground.

Jerry, Theo and Kat burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Theo yells.

"Paige, watch out!" Jerry yells as a gunshot can be heard. He jumps over the bed and pushes Paige out of the way of gunfire and the bullet hits his shoulder as he screams in pain. Paige kicks the gun out of Dave's hand. Paige sits up Jerry against the corner of the room.

"Are you ok?" she asks. Jerry nods.

Kat grabs the vase sitting on a table and smashes it over Theo's head. Theo falls to the ground. As Kat watches Theo fall, Dave crawls across the ground to reach for the gun.

"Let's get out of here." Jerry says to Paige. Paige grabs Jerry and Billie and orb out. Dave grabs the gun and turns around and sees nobody in the corner of the room.

"Where did they go?!" Dave asks.

Kat looks around the room and then looks at Theo's body on the ground.

Paige orbs into the attic of the Manor and drops to the ground, creating a loud noise. She places her hand over Jerry's shoulder and closes her eyes as the golden beams emanate from her hands. Jerry begins to scream.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe stands in the dining room on the phone.

"Jason, I assure you I'm not avoiding you. I'm sick and I think I got one of those 24 hour flu things."

"According to my clock, you have been sick for 29 hours then." Jason says.

Phoebe falls silent.

"Phoebe?" Jason says, "You can't avoid me forever. Sooner or later you will have to confront me."

"I know. But not now. I-"

Phoebe's sentence is cut short by the loud thud in the attic.

"Are you there?" Jason asks.

Piper runs into the dining room, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, but maybe it's nothing." Phoebe says.

"In this house, any noise is never nothing." Piper says.

A loud piercing scream can be heard coming from the attic.

"Ok, _that_ doesn't sound like nothing." Piper says as she runs towards the stairs.

"Ok, Jason. I have to call you back. I promise we'll talk soon." Phoebe says as she hangs up and runs after Piper.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Phoebe run into the attic. They see an unconscious Billie lying on her face on the rug and Paige's hand over Jerry's shoulder.

"I have to take out the bullet before I can heal you, Jerry." Paige says as she continues to hover her hand over the wound.

"What the hell is going on up here?!" Piper asks loudly. No one answers.

A few seconds later, a fragment of a bullet orbs into Paige's hand as Jerry lets out a blood curling scream. Billie begins to gain consciousness.

"The bullet is out. You can relax now. It's ok. It's ok." Paige says in her soothing voice.

"Ok, will someone tell us what the hell is going on?!" Phoebe asks.

The wound in Jerry's shoulder heals completely. Paige stands up and sits on the couch. Billie sits up and groans.

"What happened?" Billie asks as she looks around.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"So you went after them when we specifically told you guys not to!" Piper says.

"I didn't say I wasn't going after them. I just said I was going after them without you guys." Billie defends herself.

"And you dragging Paige into this is your idea of a solo venture?" Phoebe says.

"They didn't drag me anywhere. I went by myself." Paige says.

"And Billie was right. These people are dangerous even though they possess no sort of magical abilities." Jerry says.

"And Theo and Troy are in more danger now than they were before." Billie adds.

"I can't believe this." Phoebe mumbles to herself.

"This is an extremely dire situation now, isn't it?" Billie says to Piper.

"Billie..." Piper begins to say.

"Look, they have already succeeded killing the Tim Landry, they are almost done with Troy and will get Theo at the same time. We have to stop them." Paige says.

"Tim Landry..." Phoebe says, "Tim Landry the mattress guy?"

"The one and only." Jerry says.

Paige takes out the card and hands it to Phoebe. "This is their card. Remember it was in the news when Tim died a few weeks ago?"

Phoebe looks at the card and she is pulled into a premonition:

_Theo is in the hospital lying on the floor unconsciously._ _She sees Kat pacing back and forth and looks at the clock on the wall, which reads 9:29 pm. The door to their hospital room opens quickly and Dave walks in with a bag and a wheelchair._

_"Are you sure this will work?" Kat asks._

_"We don't have time to question that now. Let's hurry up before Jerry and his friends come back." Dave says._

Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"What did you see?" Paige asks.

"I think I saw the present. I saw a man and a woman trying to get Theo's body out of the hospital room. I think they're trying to get rid of Theo now and then come for Troy later but I can't be sure. I didn't see far enough to be certain." Phoebe describes.

"Well, are you sure you saw the present instead of the future or past?" Piper asks.

"What time is it?" Phoebe asks.

"Half past nine," Billie says.

"In my premonition, the time was 9:29. Now what are the odds that I had a premonition of the past or future at the same time this was happening?" Phoebe says.

"A part of our new powers?" Paige guesses.

"Maybe." Phoebe says.

"We have to move fast. Billie, Jerry and I, go after the one in the hospital." Piper says, "Phoebe and Paige, go and try to find the other one."

"How are you going to find Theo?" Jerry asks.

"If I concentrate hard enough, I can call a premonition again. I think my new powers can trigger a premonition anytime I want, just don't know when in time I am going to see." Phoebe says.

"I hope you're right." Piper says as she walks out with Billie and Jerry. Paige closes her eyes and holds Phoebe's hand.

"You'll do fine, Paige. Just relax." Phoebe encourages.

Paige sighs and nods. She closes her eyes again and orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige and Phoebe orb into a warehouse. They begin to walk around.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asks.

"I was thinking about Theo Landry when I orbed and it brought me here." Paige says. She steps on a wallet. She looks down and picks it up. She opens it and finds Theo's driver's license.

"Look, Phoebe. Theo's license." Paige says.

"So we're in the right place." Phoebe says.

"So where are they?" Paige says but Phoebe shushes her.

"I hear voices." Phoebe whispers.

"Everyone hears voices, Phoebe; it's called your conscience." Paige says.

"No. I mean I hear voices around here." Phoebe says.

"Oh." Paige realizes. They walk to a door where the voices get louder. They look through the crack of the door to see Theo bound and gagged. Dave begins to load a gun and removes the tape covering Theo's lips. They watch.

"Do we go in?" Paige asks.

"Not yet." Phoebe says.

"Dave, why are you doing this? You don't have to. Please don't." he pleads.

"Yeah. I don't want to have to do this." He says. "If you want things done, you have to get it done yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Theo asks.

"We poisoned Uncle Tim, seeing as how he was allergic to potassium and we slipped some into his tea which caused his heart attack. Then, Kat and I hired people to kill you and your brother. Only they only wounded him and you never showed up because of the meeting." Dave says.

"David…please."

Dave cocks the gun and points it at Theo.

"How about now?" Paige asks.

"Oh, yeah." Phoebe says they barge in. Phoebe kicks the gun from his hand and round kicks him, sending him flying into the wall. Paige orbs the ropes and tape away and grabs Theo.

"Who are you people?" he asks her.

"Jerry sent us." She replies.

"Let's go." Phoebe says. Paige grabs the two and orbs out.

Dave sits up and looks around. He groans in anger, "Not again!"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Billie and Jerry walk in the hospital halls.

"If you see anyone Piper, just freeze." Billie says.

"I think I know what to do and that is not something I can do very well these days." Piper says.

"Well, you can try." Billie says.

"I can freeze witches now, so how about I freeze you instead?" Piper threatens.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Billie says. Jerry just laughs quietly. They arrive at Troy's room.

"Ok, Billie, you do your job." Piper says as she steps back. Billie waves her hand and the door wings open. They walk in and turn on the light and do not find Troy.

"Where is he?" Jerry asks.

"They already got him." Piper says. "Let's go home hoping that Phoebe and Paige have Theo."

They shut off the light and walk out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Billie and Jerry arrive at the manor.

"Is there anyone home?" Piper yells. Leo comes down the stairs.

"I just put the boys down to sleep." He says.

"Sorry. Where's Phoebe and Paige?" Piper asks.

"Living room." Leo says. They all join Phoebe and Paige. Theo sees Jerry.

"Jerry! It was Dave and Kat. They tried to kill me and they shot Troy." Theo says.

"Wait," Phoebe says, "Where's Troy?"

"He wasn't there." Billie says.

"My guess is that they got him around the same time they took Theo." Piper says.

"What are we going to do?" Theo asks. His phone begins to ring. He picks it up.

"Hello?" he answers. "Dave?"

"Put it on speakerphone." Jerry whispers. Theo does so.

"Yeah. It's me. You only have one choice. Your life for your brother's. You have until midnight or he dies." Dave says, "The address will be texted to you. Come alone or he dies."

He hangs up the phone.

"It's obviously a trap." Paige says.

"I don't care. I have to go save my brother." Theo says. His phone beeps and he reads the text message. He gets up and starts to head for the door. Piper thrusts her hands and freezes the room. Everyone is frozen. She looks around and closes her eyes. She waves her hands and unfreezes everyone besides Theo.

"Piper. You could have blown him up." Leo says.

"Well, I didn't." Piper says, "We can't let him go. We have to figure out a way to save both brothers and get the two to confess the truth."

"How do we do that without revealing that we are witches?" Paige asks, "I mean our powers aren't at their best right now, and we only have less than two hours until midnight."

"We can go and retrieve Troy and cast a truth spell." Billie says.

"We'll have to get close and besides, we can't use the spell to get people to confess. It's personal gain. We have to find another way." Piper says.

"How about after we get Troy, we capture Dave and Kat and we morph into them, confess and turn them into the cops?" Jerry suggests.

"Too risky and it is not a pure guarantee that it will work." Leo says.

"How about my projection power?" Billie says.

"Huh?" Piper says.

"Wait. That can work." Phoebe says, "It's the only way we can go there without actually going there."

"Ok, you lost me." Piper says.

"Bear with me." Phoebe begins to explain, "We can project an illusion of Theo and go to Dave and Kat and scare them into a confession like we did with that A.D.A last year."

"That sounds pretty good in theory," Piper says, "But how can we do all of that with just one witch?"

"Who says we only have one witch to use that power?" Phoebe says with a smile.

"Come on, Phoebe, your power of empathy is too unpredictable to tap into Billie's." Leo says.

"I'm not talking about me." She says. She looks at Paige.

"Paige?" Billie says in surprise.

"She doesn't have that power." Piper says.

"Yeah, she does. It's one of her newly acquired powers." Phoebe says.

"But I cannot control them." Paige says.

"All you have to do is will and project." Phoebe says. "Just relax, remember?"

Everyone looks at Paige. She stands up and walks next to Billie. They stare at each other.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

A quick scene of the Golden Gate Bridge is shown in the nighttime. We come across a smaller, abandoned warehouse than before. Inside it, Dave sits on a chair and Kat paces back and forth.

"It's almost midnight, Dave. What if he doesn't show?" Kat asks.

"Theo will not let his brother die by his hand." Dave says confidently.

"Are you sure?" she asks. She stops and looks at Dave. Dave stands up and walks to her and plants a kiss on her lips.

"Positive." He says. He walks over to a door and opens it to reveal Troy lying on the bed unconsciously.

"Knock, knock." Theo says as he enters the house.

"Wow, you seem braver than I thought." Dave says.

"When it comes to family, my courage boosts to higher limits." He says.

"Those are words to live or die by. Especially, final words." Dave says.

"Where's my brother?" Theo asks.

"I don't think that is relevant because you guys will meet in a similar place." Dave says as he cocks his gun, "Too bad that place isn't here on Earth."

"Are you sure about that?" says another voice. Theo looks to his right to see Troy standing next to him.

"Troy?" Kat says in surprise. She runs into the bedroom to find that Troy's body is missing.

"In the flesh, so to speak." He says.

"But you're in a coma." She says.

"It doesn't matter." Dave says, "You'll be going in a much more permanent state than that."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Outside the warehouse, Piper stand behind the wall. Jerry and Theo carry Troy's body. Phoebe joins them.

"Did you call him?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. He's on his way." Phoebe says confidently. She looks behind to see Paige and Billie leaning against the wall, but with their heads hanging low and unconscious.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"Do you really think so?" Theo says.

"Say hello to Uncle Tim for me." Dave says as he pulls the trigger. The bullets fly through Troy and Theo's chest and hits the wall behind them. They look at themselves, unharmed. They smile at each other and they look at Kat and Dave.

"How is that possible?" Dave says in surprise.

"Wow, fear. That's a good sign." Theo says. He waves his hand and he flies into the wall. Troy waves his hand and Kat orbs out and reappears in the air, flying through a door. He waves his hand again and the gun orbs and appears again, sliding across the floor. It slides to Theo, who stops it with his foot.

"Ready?" Theo asks Troy.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Good luck." Theo says. He astral projects out of the room. Troy looks at Dave and Kat who begin to stand up.

"Hey, Dave." He says, "Why don't you say hello to Uncle Tim yourself?"

Troy morphs into Tim as a zombie looking ghost. He screams and he tries to run. Kat screams and heads for the door. They bump into each other.

"Why don't admit you killed me and shot my son?" he says.

"I shot your son but I didn't kill you." Dave says, "Kat is the one who poisoned you."

"Say that one more time." Tim says.

"We killed you! We killed you! We killed Tim Landry." Dave says. Kat repeats what he says. They both run out the warehouse repeating their confession. They run outside to be greeted by a whole squad of police. Darryl stands in the front.

"SFPD! Get on the ground, now!" he says. Dave and Kat get on the ground and put their hands above their heads. He walks towards them with some of the policemen. Tim stands inside watching all of this smiles. He morphs into Paige and orbs out.

Paige orbs next to her unconscious body. She looks at everyone and smiles. She orbs into her own body. She takes a deep breath as she comes to. Phoebe and Piper walk to her and hug her.

"Good job." Piper says.

"I couldn't have done it without Billie." She says. Billie just smiles.

"Get them out of here." Darryl says. They nod and handcuff Dave and Kat and they are put into the police cars. Theo looks at Dave and Dave stares at Theo with anger and a little bit of fear. The car drives off with the sirens sounding. The sirens echo in the air and fade as the cars disappear from sight. Darryl walks to Phoebe, Piper and Paige.

"This was all your doing?" he asks.

"We can only say so much, Darryl." Phoebe says.

"Right." Darryl says as he just puts his hands in his pockets and walks away.

Paige kneels next to Troy and heals his wound. Troy wakes up and Theo runs to his brother.

"Troy!" he says as he wakes up.

"Theo!" Troy says. Theo helps Troy stand up and hugs him. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be alright, now." Theo says.

Billie walks over to Jerry and hugs him. The sisters watch the reunion and smile. Phoebe rests her head on Piper's shoulders, who just brushes Phoebe's hair as they watch Theo and Troy.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sun rises over the horizon and moves over the bridge. It signifies time passing by. It is nighttime once more and the ocean can be seen as scenes of San Francisco in the nighttime can be seen.

P3 can be seen, and as usual, has a huge crowd trying to get in. New Found Glory plays in the club and their song "Kiss Me" is heard playing.

Piper, Billie and Leo sit in the booth. Paige comes through the crowd and joins them.

"Wow. I haven't seen this place this packed since Pat Benatar's performance here." Paige says, "I must say, for a guy who runs a school, you have outdone yourself."

"Pat Benatar performed here?" Billie asks.

"Yes, Billie, thank you, Paige." Leo says. "I have outdone myself, if I do say so myself."

"I agree." Piper says, "And I'm sorry I doubted you and your abilities."

"You're forgiven." Leo says as he kisses Piper, "And I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"All is forgiven..." Piper says as she kisses Leo again.

"How did you book such a good band?" Paige asks.

"Let's just say that they were looking for a place to promote their album and I offered." Leo says.

"Well, this place couldn't have found a better manager." Paige says.

"Thank you, Paige." Leo says.

"So we did a lot today, huh?" Billie says.

"How did you guys pull it off?" Leo asks.

"Well, Billie and I projected into the warehouse, after I had orbed Troy out of the bedroom. I then morphed into Troy and then into a ghost and then we saved the day." Paige explains.

"While Phoebe called Darryl to come in time to hear the confession." Piper adds.

"Our projected selves were not affected with the gunshots, either." Billie says.

"Not bad in a day's work." Paige says, "I helped save the day with my newly found powers. I kind of like it. Seeing Troy and Theo reunite made me realize our powers are a blessing, and not a burden."

"Great. It took you all that to realize that?" Piper asks. Paige scoffs and laughs.

Jerry comes through the crowd and comes to the booth.

"Hey!" Paige says.

"Hi, guys." He says.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"I came here for my date." He says with a smile as he winks at Billie. Billie stands up and looks back. She waves at them and she mouths the word, "Bye" as she is whisked away. Leo stands up as well.

"I have to get going." He says. "I have to go to Magic School in the morning."

"See you later, honey." Piper says. Leo smiles and waves. Piper looks at Paige who just shrugs and smiles. She takes her bottle and begins to sip from her bottle.

_-x-x-x-_

A brief look at the bay and The Bay Mirror appears.

Phoebe walks out of her office and she shuts the lights. She turns around and finds Jason sitting at his desk, packing his brief case. She walks to his office and knocks lightly on his door. He looks up.

"Well, look who it is." He says.

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asks.

"I'm feeling a bit better." Phoebe says quietly.

"Good." He says. "Look, Phoebe. I'm sorry for bothering you the way I have been for the last couple of days."

"I actually don't think you were bothering me." Phoebe says, "You helped me realize my feelings for you a little quicker than I originally would have."

Jason stands up and walks to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I'm flying to London in a few hours but I just want to say something before I go. I know you have heard me say this to you in the last two months but its nothing but the truth." Jason says. "I love you, Phoebe. I love you with all my heart and more than words can possibly describe…"

Phoebe looks down and looks at Jason. "I love you too, Jason." She says. "I have always loved you and will always love you."

Jason smiles and walks closer to Phoebe. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. I do. I mean it. I do love you, but I am _in love_ with Coop. He has won my heart and I will never love another man the way I love Coop." Phoebe says.

Jason looks down and smiles. "Well, I can't say anything to that, can I?"

"No." Phoebe says softly.

"All I can say is that Coop is a lucky man to have you. I wish you two the best."Jason says. He moves closer to her and kisses Phoebe on her forehead.

"Never forget that you have a friend who will always be here for you." Jason says. He walks to his desk and closes his brief case. He picks it up and walks to Phoebe. "See you later, Phoebe."

Jason walks out of the office leaving Phoebe there by herself. Phoebe takes a deep breath and exhales. She looks up and walks out too. As the doors of the Bay Mirror close, the lights shut off.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE.


	12. 9x12: Witches and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Charmed Ones get a tip about the Soothsayer's plans, they dash off on a scavenger hunt in an effort to thwart them not knowing that one of their allies in their midst is working against them to ensure their failure.

**9x12:** **Witches and Stones.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(A flash leads to the attic where the sisters begin to glow and absorb lights. Paige turns from three Paiges into one. The sisters vanquish various demons.)_

_"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us…" Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are? Let's see how powerful the new power of three is..." Paige says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to P3 with Billie, Liz and Jerry)_

_A young man, about 23 years old stands next to Liz._

_"Jerry, Billie. Billie, Jerry. Jerry's a witch too." Liz says._

_"Nice to meet you, Billie..." Jerry says. Billie stands there, speechless and spellbound by the_ _guy's_ _looks._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Phoebe and Coop in her loft)_

_"Yeah, you said you wanted to talk?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah,_ _I'm sorry for everything I have put you through in the last couple of weeks and-"_

_"Phoebe, I have something to say too." Coop says._

_"Me first..." Phoebe says. "I love you, Coop...And I now know that I need you in my life because without your love, I am empty."_

_"Does this mean that you choose me over Jason?" Coop asks._

_"Yeah_ _… "_ _Phoebe says softly._

_"Phoebe, I am flattered and all but I have something to say. I know that I was sent here just for you but-"_

_…b_ _ut what?" Phoebe asks._

_"But I need some time by myself. I look at Piper and Leo and I see that they know almost everything about each other...so does Paige and Henry. I want to get to know you first, without being in a relationship. Just starting with our_ _friendship first." Coop says. "_ _I hope you understand this and honor this wish."_

_Phoebe looks up and smiles half-heartedly._

_"Sure._ _Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Phoebe says. Coop kisses her on the forehead and steps back._

_"I'll see you later?" Coop says._

_"Yeah_ _…_ _" Phoebe says. Coop flashes out of the loft. Phoebe stands there with her head lowered. She folds her arms and looks to the ceiling as she sighs heavily._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(A flash to Billie sitting with the_ _guy_ _in a dark robe)_

_"A guy in a dark robe gave me a potion to drink._ _But_ _I didn't know it was a potion until I began to experience with my powers. That potion unlocked my powers and made me meet you guys." Billie explains._

_(Paige bumps into the_ _guy_ _in the dark robe at the fair)_

_"I think all of this made us get one step closer to the truth. I saw who gave you your powers and we will find him." Paige says, "I promise you that."_

_"Thanks." Billie says as she smiles._

_"You guys can help me find out the one who made me get my powers back. It's important to me." Billie says._

_Phoebe and Paige look at Piper._

_"You think she's on to something?" Phoebe asks._

_"Maybe, but I won't rely on it." Paige says._

_"Where should we start?" Phoebe asks._

_"After today, I'd start with a good night's rest. Then with that soothsayer, see what he knows because I'm willing to bet that he knows something." Piper says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie in the underworld.)_

_"The soothsayer sent demons after us, Billie. Doesn't that make you concerned that he's evil?" Piper asks._

_"If he was, why would he help me?" Billie asks._

_"I don't know, maybe to gain something out of it?" Paige says._

_"I don't and I won't believe it." Billie says as she throws a potion and disappears from sight. Phoebe looks at Paige, who looks at Piper and_ _Piper_ _looks in the direction Billie was standing in._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Billie and Jerry in the underworld after Jerry vanquished some demons.)_

_"I didn't know that you were even here." Jerry says._

_"Why did you happen to be at the same place as I was?" Billie asks._

_"I was tracking these demons because they were planning to steal something powerful and I happened to catch on to them before they could." Jerry explains, "What's your excuse?"_

_"Well, I was scrying for evil and it brought me here."_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Piper and Billie in the attic)_

_"Piper, please don't say anything about the soothsayer, because all that is going to do is just make things worse." Billie says._

_"I understand but you do not see that any demon that sends other demons after us are evil." Piper says._

_"That may be true but the soothsayer is different. He helped me figure out that the warlock was after your son, Piper. He helped save Chris, remember?"_

_"Once. I don't think that one time makes him less of a demon." Piper says._

_"He's helping me figure out who made my powers become released." Billie says._

_"Yeah, but that's just for you. Billie, I get it that you are searching for the person who helped you unlock your powers but you should know from personal experience that you should not rely on evil for anything. We will help you figure that out if you let us instead of relying on the soothsayer." Piper argues._

_"I know what I'm doing, Piper." Billie says._

_"Well, you didn't exactly know what you were doing when you were looking for your sister and teamed up against my sisters and_ _I,_ _did you?" Piper says. Billie becomes quiet for a second and walks to the couch and sits down. Piper sits next to her._

_"I just want to know about who is behind this so badly, I just don't know what to do." Billie says._

_"Well,_ _Let_ _me and my sisters help you, because its better getting help from the Charmed Ones than a soothsayer." Piper says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Billie and the soothsayer in the underworld.)_

_"Nice to see you again, Billie. Do you have what I seek?" the soothsayer asks._

_"Yeah…_ _The sisters enchanted this." Billie says as she reveals the amulet the Charmed_ _Ones_ _enchanted._

_"Good." The soothsayer says and_ _smiles._

_End of flashbacks._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The underworld is seen and Sebastian stands in his lair, staring at the mirror. His eyes glow in a golden manner. Billie walks in behind him.

"Hello, Billie." He says with a smile while his eyes are still glowing.

"Hey. I just came here to…" Billie says but is interrupted by him.

"I know why you're here, Billie," he says, "I was just looking back into the past to see who it was who unlocked your powers. I see the moment and it is very clear, but I don't see who is under the hooded cloak."

"That's wonderful!" Billie exclaims but catches herself, "…that you have come this far."

"There is a final task I need you to accomplish for me, Billie." He says.

"Of course..." Billie says sarcastically.

"I am very sick and weak. My powers haven't been reliable lately…" Sebastian says.

"So does that mean what you saw is not true?" Billie says.

"Oh, it is." Sebastian reassures her, "It's just not strong enough to penetrate the past far enough to see the truth."

"What do you want me to do?" Billie asks.

"I want you to acquire four gemstones for me. They can restore me to my strength and boost my powers for a better vision to help you out." Sebastian says.

"Where can I find these?" Billie asks.

The soothsayer waves his hand at his mirror and the four gemstones appear.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The same four gemstones are seen on a chart with labels all around it.

"They are called the four stones of Gambrell." Leo says as he points to pictures on the board at Magic School. Phoebe, Paige and Piper sit in desks like students.

"How much time do we exactly have?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. From what the information the Elders gave us, we have a little more than twenty four hours left." Piper says.

"Well, its 11:15 right now so that means we have until midnight tomorrow to retrieve these items. We have to check the Book of Shadows just in case." Phoebe says.

"Do we even know where to start?" Paige asks.

"The ones that have been already found cannot be tracked down by magic." Leo says. "The first one is in a jewelry store in Paris."

"How are we going to get these out of a jewelry store?" Piper asks.

"Your powers." Leo says. The sisters stand up and they orb out. Leo sighs and walks away. Billie appears behind a bookcase and smiles as she watches Leo walk away.

"Paris, here I come." She says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See,_ _I've_ _already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The manor appears and inside the manor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the attic. Paige and Piper sit down and Phoebe walks to the stand and begins to flip through the book.

"How are we supposed to find the jewel without proper control of our powers?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know." Piper says, "We just have to be careful when we use them. Lord knows we do not want the same thing that happened to Prue to happen to us."

"I just don't understand why we have to get these stones. What is the purpose of it?" Paige asks.

"Found it!" Phoebe says as Piper and Paige stand up and walk towards the Book. They stand next to Phoebe who begins to read.

" _The Four Stones of Gambrell are stones manifested by his powers. Gambrell was the powerful leader of the Taxiarchs whose power was the highest form of conjuring and creation. He was known as the first magical being with the power of projection and conjuring. His will was so strong that he could bend the realms of space and time. He could bring the dead to life if he tried hard enough. He was the only magical being who obtained this power. During the Magical Wars, he sacrificed his powers to save the world and_ _he casted a spell to relinquish his magic once he gave his last breath._ " Phoebe reads.

"So why do we have to get these stones?" Paige asks.

"I haven't reached that part yet." Phoebe says as she continues to read, " _His magic turned into four stones, Gold, diamond, sapphire and ruby. The stones went in four different directions, never to_ _be exposed to_ _beings_ _of any sort._ _If a stone is already in possession of anyone else, it cannot be traced or tracked down with magic. If_ _the stones are activated together, it has the power to fulfill one wish and make the user invincible._ "

"So if evil gets its hands on it, we're screwed?" Paige asks.

"I guess, only God knows what demons will want to wish for." Piper adds.

"Ok, Paige. Paris it is." Phoebe says excitedly.

"Ok, why are you excited about this?" Paige asks.

"Oh, no reason…" Phoebe says but she stops herself. "Ok. Paris is very beautiful. I mean I always wanted to go to Paris and I almost did that one time with Jason but you already know what happened."

Phoebe's phone begins to ring. She answers the phone."Hi, Elise. Uh, no. Really? For what? Ok, I'll talk to you about that later. I'm in the middle of something. Bye." She says as she hangs up.

"What was that about?" Paige asks.

"I got a vacation for a week in Miami." Phoebe says, "You know, for helping the Bay Mirror out in New York last month."

"Wow, the perks keep on coming." Piper says.

"I know, but right now, we have to focus on Paris! I can't wait." Phoebe exclaims.

"We're not going to Paris for sight seeing, Phoebe." Piper scolds, "We're on a mission here."

"Besides, I can orb you to Paris anytime you want, just not now." Paige says.

"Are you sure that you can?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, I'm getting a hang on my powers. I haven't orbed that far yet but it shouldn't be a big deal." Paige says.

"Where's Billie? Shouldn't we include her in this?" Phoebe asks.

"Nah, she probably has her own adventure going on right now. Let's do this without her." Piper suggests.

Paige grabs her sisters' hands and orbs them out of the attic.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is broad daylight and Billie walks through the jewelry store in Paris. She sees the Charmed Ones orb in a corner. She tries to stay out of sight. She hides behind a mannequin. Piper and Phoebe walk past her and Paige walks over to the jewelry section where the stones are displayed. Piper and Phoebe walk to Paige.

"That is so beautiful!" Phoebe exclaims but Piper holds her shoulders.

"Calm down, Phoebe. Let's not lose track of why we're here."

"Right…" Phoebe says, "Sorry."

"So what are we going to do?" Paige asks.

"Freeze the area." Piper says.

"What if that doesn't work and you blow something up?" Phoebe asks.

"I know I can do it. I mean, I haven't really gained control of my powers but this can be a trial period, you know?" Piper says.

"A trial period where you might blow up innocents, Piper?" Phoebe questions.

"I promise I won't aim for any innocents."

"Ok." Phoebe says as she steps back. The store owner approaching the sisters.

"Piper, the owner is walking towards us." Paige whispers.

"Hello, ladies. How may I help you today?" the store owner asks in a thick French accent.

The sisters look at each other and Phoebe steps out.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a wedding ring, yeah…..and I can't decide which one I should pick." Phoebe says.

"So you need someone who can spot good quality?" the store owner.

"Uh-huh." Phoebe says as she walks with him, away from her sisters, "What do you think about the ones over here?"

Their voices begin to fade as they walk away. Piper and Paige watch and smile. While they watch, Billie holds in her hands a replica of the golden stone and she closes her eyes. The golden stone in the glass case disappears and Billie's replica takes its place. The real stone appears in Billie's hand and she squeals quietly as she walks away.

Piper looks back at the stone and she closes her eyes. She freezes the scene as the echo of her power can be heard through the store. She looks at Paige who is frozen and she unfreezes Paige. She looks around and she sees that Piper froze everything. Paige extends her hand and orbs appear in her palm as she conjures a replica of the stone. She looks at the one in the glass and she switches them. She places the stone in a pouch and looks at Piper. Piper unfreezes the store and walks over to Phoebe.

"You know what? We'll come back later to decide what kind of ring we're looking for." Piper says as she begins to drag Phoebe with her.

"But..."

"Bye, Jean Paul!" Phoebe says as she waves at him. He waves back and Paige walks out with them.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters orb into the attic and they sit down. Leo walks into the attic.

"Did you guys get it?" he asks.

"We got it!" Phoebe says as she points to the pouch that Paige holds. Paige hands it to Leo.

"Did you guys enchant the stone to see if it is the real one?" Leo asks.

"Uh, enchant?" Piper asks.

"There is an incantation in the book to activate it. If the stone glows, it is real." Leo says.

"I don't think anyone else would be after it now, do you?" Phoebe asks.

"You guys are after it now, to keep evil from using it. Who's to say they haven't already tried to acquire the other stones?" Leo asks.

"Ok, I'll read the spell." Paige says as she gets up and walks to the book. She sees the incantation and begins to read it.

"Ebouo itack lumieri remnisutom." Paige chants. The sisters watch and the stone does not glow.

"Maybe, we need the power of three?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, let's try together." Piper says. The sisters read the incantation one more time and it doesn't work.

"What does this mean?" Phoebe mutters, "What does that mean?" Phoebe asks aloud.

"The stone is fake." Leo says.

"So this means someone out there has it. I just hope it's not someone evil." Piper says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The golden stone glows as Billie hands the stone to the soothsayer. The soothsayer grabs the stone with much delight.

"Ah! The Golden stone of Gambrell." He says as he examines the stone. He sets it on a stand, which holds it in place and glows one more time. There are three more stands for the other stones.

"The sisters are also searching for the stones too." Billie says.

"I know that." Sebastian says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Billie asks.

"I knew it wouldn't have gotten in your way of obtaining the first one." he says, "Although I want you to work with them from now on. It will be easier that way and you will that much successful to acquiring the stones."

"That's too risky. I won't do it!" Billie says. "I won't do this anymore."

"Then you will not be able to find who gave you your powers, Billie. This is the last thing you have to do in order to find out who it was." Sebastian says. Billie looks down and bits her lower lip. She sighs and she feels as if she has no choice but to work the sisters.

"Very good…" the soothsayer says, "Now, the other stone is located at..."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The scene is San Juan, Puerto Rico. The beautiful girls walk on the beach and the beautiful red, white and blue flag with the white star in the middle of the blue waves in the air. There are various scenes of the country. The sisters walk on the streets and they are amazed at the beauty of this country.

"Wow, this is definitely better than Hawaii." Paige says.

"Speak for yourself." Piper says.

"I would love to come here for my honeymoon." Phoebe says. Piper and Paige look at Phoebe in surprise.

"What?!" Phoebe says, "A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Yeah, well, do you think you can come here with Coop?" Paige teases.

"Yeah, I would like that but I don't know. I wonder what Coop is doing at the moment." Phoebe says.

As she says that, Coop flashes in next to her.

"You called?" Coop says.

"Uh, not really…." Piper says.

Coop turns his eyes onto Phoebe and smiles.

"Ok, do you guys need help with anything?" Coop asks.

"Sure! Thanks for asking." Phoebe says.

Paige and Piper roll their eyes. They all begin to walk down the street.

"So what's going on?" Coop asks.

"We're searching for the four stones of Gambrell and we were not successful in finding the golden one." Paige says.

"So how come you guys are not looking for that one?" Coop asks.

"We want to find the rest first so that we have the upper hand. The stones are useless without each other." Phoebe explains.

"Any idea who is after it too?" Coop asks.

"Billie!" Piper yells as she sees Billie walking towards them from the other side of the street. She joins them.

"Hey, guys." She says.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"Leo told me about the whole stone business and I decided to help out." She says.

"Ok. I guess we can use all the help we can get." Piper says as they continue to walk down the street. Billie falls back and in her hand, she has a fake replica of the sapphire stone. She puts it back in her pocket and joins the sisters.

"The sapphire is in this house." Paige says. "Just remember that it is a family heirloom of theirs and they will not give it up that easy."

The sisters walk into the house with Coop and Billie. They knock on the door and they hear people yelling in Spanish. A woman comes behind the closed door.

"¿Quién?" she asks.

"Uh…" Piper says as she looks at Paige.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asks.

"You're the whitelighter. You can speak different languages." Piper says.

"Yeah, but first of all, whitelighters only speak in the languages their charges speak and I don't have charges who speak Spanish. Second of all, I don't know how to speak Spanish at all." She adds.

"Isn't there a spell you can use to make her speak English?" Billie asks. Coop just watches them as they begin to argue with each other. He walks to the door.

"Hola, mi nombre es Coop. Apenas deseo hacerte una pregunta." Coop says.

The woman unlocks the door and opens it. She sees the sisters, Billie and Coop. She holds a baby in her arms.

"Uh¿Tu hablas inglés?" Coop asks.

"Un poco." She says.

"Ok, all yours." Coop says to the sisters as they watch him in surprise.

"Uh, sorry." Phoebe says as she walks to the woman. The woman backs up a little as she rocks the baby back and forth.

"We are looking for this." She says as she shows her a picture of the stone. The woman hesitates.

"I have that here, pero why do you want it?" she asks.

"Ugh." Piper says as she freezes her.

"What did you do that for?" Phoebe asks.

"She's going to ask a lot of questions and we will not get anywhere with this." Piper says, "So let's just switch the stone and go home. I miss my boys already."

"Piper, we don't even know where the stone is in the house." Paige says.

"We can summon it to us, right?" Billie asks.

"No. The stones cannot be tracked or traced by magic if it has already been found." Phoebe says

"Oh." Billie says.

"We have to let her take us inside." Paige says.

"That can only happen if we are patient and Piper unfreezes her." Phoebe says.

"Fine!" Piper sighs. She waves her hands and the woman unfreezes.

"We need to ask you a question." Coop says.

"Sure. Come inside." the woman offers.

They enter the house and they look around. The house looks amazing. There are many dolls encased in their boxes around the living room. There are shot glasses and alcohol bottles lined up on the shelves. The baby begins to cry.

"Wow." Billie says, "These people must know how to party."

Piper nudges Billie and she looks down.

"Sit." She says nicely as they all sit. Billie looks around and she sees the sapphire stone encased in glass. She takes out the fake replica that she has and prepares to switch it when Piper notices the stone as well.

"Excuse me for a second." Piper says as she thrusts her hands again and freezes her.

"What are you doing, Piper?" Paige asks.

"Look over there." Piper points at the stone.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Phoebe asks.

"We just switch it and get out of here." Piper says.

"We can't just switch it and just leave, it's their family heirloom." Coop says.

"Will you let us do our job, please?" Piper snaps, "We can just make up an excuse to make us leave quickly."

"I've got a plan." Phoebe says. "Piper, unfreeze her."

"What are you up to?" Piper asks.

"Just trust me; I know what I'm doing." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper says and unfreezes the room.

"How did you acquire the stone…?" Coop says.

"Isabella. My name Isabella." She says. She tries to calm the baby down.

"Is that your baby?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes. I have twins." She says. "One of them is sleeping. I don't get break, you know?"

"I know. It's hard." Piper empathizes.

"I am lucky I even get to sleep." She says.

"Oh!" Phoebe says as she whimpers.

"Can I see the baby?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, sure." Isabella says as she hands her to Piper. Piper begins to rock the baby.

"Ok, Isabella. How did you get it?" Piper asks.

"My grandfather was on vacation in Ponce, another city here in Puerto Rico. He went to a fountain to make a wish and met a beautiful woman. She was wearing it as a necklace and they got married. My grandmother passed it to my father and my father wants to pass it down to me."

"Oh! That's so romantic!" Phoebe says as her phone begins to ring.

"Excuse me for a second." Phoebe says as she stands up. "Elise? Just the person I wanted to talk to."

She walks away and the sisters continue the conversation.

"It must be very special to have that jewelry here, isn't it?" Coop says.

"Si, señor." Isabella says.

Phoebe walks back inside and sits. The baby calms down.

"Piper, you did it. You calmed her down." Paige says.

"And you're surprised at this because?" Piper says as she hands her to Isabella.

"Doesn't she look peaceful?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. I barely see her like this. If this one is sleeping, the other one isn't. I never had them two quiet at the same time before." Isabella says.

"How old are they?" Paige asks.

"They are both six months old, and I have an older son who just left to play with his friends before you came." She says. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks." Paige says.

"Thank you, Isabella for having us, but we have to go." Phoebe says.

"Why so soon?" she asks.

"We have to go back to America." Phoebe says, "We need your help. We need to borrow that stone."

"Porqué?" she asks. Phoebe looks at Coop.

"It means 'why'" Coop explains.

"Oh. We're doing a show where we are looking for the most beautiful stones and we were told you have one. We just need to borrow it and you will win a week's vacation in Miami." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Piper asks.

"Shush." Phoebe says as she faces Isabella, "We're going to give that right back."

Isabella ponders that for a moment. "I always wanted to go to America."

"Yes?" Phoebe says. "You need a break from your family. You can leave them with the hotel. They have a babysitter and they will have their own fun."

"And you guys will give the sapphire back to me when you are done?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, on my word. I promise." Phoebe says. Isabella stands up and walks to the case. She walks to the stone case, takes it out, and hands it to Phoebe.

"When can I get it back?" she asks.

"When you are leaving to come back to Puerto Rico." She says.

"Gracias, señorita. Gracias." Isabella says as they all stand up. Phoebe hands her a card.

"My number is on the back, call me so I can help you out to come there and back." Phoebe says. She hugs Isabella and they walk out. She shuts the door behind them.

"You gave up your trip to her?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, I didn't want to deceive her by taking her family heirloom." Phoebe says.

"But you also told her that you were going to return it." Coop says.

"I'll figure something out." Phoebe says. "Let's just get out of here."

The sisters orb out with Billie. Coop watches them orb and follows them in a flash.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, Sebastian stares at the sisters and Billie in the mirror when a white flash is seen in the distance.

"How do you expect me to accomplish this mission if you continue to hover over me while I work?" Sebastian says as he turns around. He sees Laylah standing in the shadows.

"Just keeping up with the progress of this. Trying to make sure that nothing goes wrong and you got this under control." Laylah says as she steps closer to Sebastian.

"You have as much to gain from this as I do, but I have a lot more to lose because this is an experiment on my part." Sebastian says.

"You will not lose nor fail, Sebastian. You were chosen for a reason." Laylah says, "If it doesn't work for you, it most certainly won't work for me."

"And if it works for me, this is only the beginning and I have to do the trials to complete the mission for you which requires a lot of my powers to accomplish." Sebastian says, "If it works, what's in it for me?"

"You will no longer need the use of that mirror & get your eyesight back, and the fact that this task is completed should be a rewarding experience for you as it is. Just make sure nothing goes wrong and we'll be fine."

Sebastian sighs and turn around facing the mirror. The mirror glows and his eyes glow as well, watching the sisters orb into the attic.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The girls orb into the attic. Coop is not that far behind.

"That was very impressive, Coop." Phoebe says, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"I speak whatever language my charges speak. Most of them are Spanish." Coop says proudly.

"Either way, I'm impressed." Phoebe says.

Piper and Paige roll their eyes.

"Well, two more to go." Paige says.

"Do we even know where to find these stones?" Phoebe asks.

"No, maybe, you can use your power of premonition to give us a lead?" Piper suggests.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Phoebe says as she takes the stone out and closes her eyes. She concentrates as the rest of them look on. She is pulled into a premonition:

_She sees the soothsayer standing in front of the mirror with a stand next to it. It has all four stones on it and he cackles. His cackling echoes through the premonition._

Phoebe comes out of the premonition.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

"What? What is it?" Piper asks, "What did you see?"

"The soothsayer. He is after the stones and in my premonition he had all of the stones." Phoebe says.

Billie is starting to feel worried. She chuckles nervously.

"You really think that the soothsayer is involved in this?" Billie asks.

"I know he is, Billie." Phoebe says defensively, "I saw him."

"But some of your premonitions don't really mean most of the things you interpret them to be." Billie says.

"Well, right now, this is all we have to go on." Piper says.

"That explains why the golden stone was a fake, he has it." Phoebe says.

Billie looks down.

"Ok, so that doesn't solve how to find the other two stones." Coop adds.

"We'll ask the Elders, or something." Piper says.

"Um, excuse me for a second," Billie says as she walks out. She walks to the nearest bedroom and tosses a potion. She disappears from sight.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie appears in the underworld in Sebastian's lair. Jerry, who is cruising the underworld nearby, hears the conversation between the two. He stops and hides.

"The sisters have the other stone," he says to Billie.

"Yeah, and I don't know where to find the last two." Billie says.

"I can't help you there, Billie." Sebastian says.

"But can't you use your powers to locate it like the last time?" Billie asks.

"No. Last time, the gemstones were on display. It may have been in the possession of others but, it was not protected like the last two. The last two are protected with magic." He explains.

"Ok, not even one clue?" Billie asks.

"I still think you should stick with the Charmed Ones. They will find the other stones. I foresaw that much." he says.

"Phoebe had a vision of you and the stones," Billie says, "The Charmed Ones are unto you."

"They may be onto me but they will never be able to stop me." He says confidently.

"So what should I do now?" Billie asks.

"Just stick with the sisters as much as you can, and when you find the other stones, use your powers to acquire them." Sebastian advises. "You must find them before they do."

"But how?" Billie asks.

"You'll know what to do when the opportunity presents itself." Sebastian says.

Billie nods and throws another potion on the ground and she disappears. The soothsayer smiles and turns around as his eyes begin to glow with the golden light. Jerry's eyes widen as he discovers that Billie and Sebastian work together. He looks up and flashes out of the underworld in a bright blue light.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie appears in the hallway of the manor. She looks around and breathes a sigh of relief. She begins to walk upstairs when she hears the doorbell ring.

"Billie, can you get that?" Phoebe yells.

"Sure." Billie yells back.

Billie walks down the stairs and opens the door to find Jerry standing there.

"Hi, honey." Billie says as she leans out and kisses him.

"Hello," he says, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Billie says as she steps aside. Jerry walks inside.

"Where are the sisters? I have to tell them something." Jerry says.

"They're in the attic. Is everything ok?" Billie asks.

"Yeah. It will be." Jerry says as he rushes to the attic. Billie wonders and follows him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters are still discussing about how to locate the other stone.

"How about we use this stone to scry for the others?" Paige asks.

"No, it cannot be magically traced or tracked, remember?" Phoebe says.

"Then what do we do?" Paige says.

Jerry and Billie walk into the attic.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"Don't you people get tired of asking me that?" Jerry jokes. He sees the serious look on Piper's face and he looks down.

"Well, I say we go to every jewelry store for the last two. I mean, the ruby and the diamond are not that hard to find." Paige suggests.

"It will take too long and that is just too vague." Phoebe says.

"I know…" Jerry begins to say as he is interrupted.

"Then what do we do?" I mean, evil already has the upper hand and we know that because you saw it, Phoebe." Paige says.

"Paige, all we can do is remain optimistic about this." Piper says.

"But I…" Jerry tries to say but he is interrupted once more.

"Ok, but for how long, Piper?" Phoebe says, "For the soothsayer to get his hands on the gemstones and wish all of us into oblivion?"

Jerry whistles loudly and everyone in the room groans and moans.

"What did you do that for?" Piper asks.

"Apparently, that is what I have to do to get attention around here." Jerry says.

"Ok, what is it?" Phoebe asks.

"I know you guys are looking for the stones as well." Jerry says. "I also know for fact that the soothsayer is also looking for the stones. He has the golden one."

"How do you know that?" Billie asks.

"I just came from his lair." Jerry says. Billie looks at him nervously.

"Ok, so that confirms our suspicions." Paige says.

"And…" Jerry begins to say as he reaches for something in his pocket. He pulls out a dark covered rock.

"What is that?" Paige asks.

"The diamond stone you guys are searching for." He says.

"That doesn't look like a diamond." Billie says.

"Have you ever seen a diamond before it is polished and shaped?" Jerry asks. "Ok. Read the incantation to activate it."

"How do you know about that?" Phoebe asks.

"My whitelighter told me," Jerry says. "I have been on this since I first found it around Christmas time."

"Ok. How do you know that is the real diamond?" Paige asks.

"Ebouo itack lumieri remnisutom." Jerry chants. The diamond begins to glow. "There you go."

The sisters watch in amazement as Phoebe takes the stone from Jerry.

"Wow. You just solved half of our problem." Phoebe says, "Thank you."

"If you need help finding the last one, let me know." Jerry offers.

Coop looks up and looks at the sisters.

"I have to go." He says.

"So soon?" Phoebe asks.

"Duty calls. I'll be right back." Coop says as he flashes out.

"Ok. Now we have to find the ruby." Paige says.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Billie says.

"You didn't have to announce that." Paige jokes.

"Right." Billie chuckles as she walks out. Jerry follows her out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie runs down the stairs and takes a transportation potion. She is about to use it when Jerry stops her.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To Magic School to ask Leo some info." Billie lies.

"And you couldn't tell the sisters that?" Jerry asks.

"I just want to contribute in any way that I can." Billie says.

"By what? Assisting the soothsayer in finding the stones?" Jerry says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Billie says innocently.

"You don't have to lie to me, Billie. I saw you with him earlier today and overheard your conversation." Jerry says.

"Ok. I'm just doing this to find out who gave me my powers." Billie says.

"How far are you willing to go to find that out?" Jerry whispers, "Apparently, working with evil is one of them."

"Jerry, you don't understand…."

"You bet I don't and I don't want to understand. I bet the sisters don't know about this, do they?" Jerry asks.

Billie looks down.

"I take that as a no." Jerry says.

"Are you going to tell the sisters?" Billie asks.

"No. That is your job but when they do find out, you will be wishing you were six feet under." Jerry says.

He flashes out, leaving a guilt ridden Billie stand in her spot.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into Magic School with Billie and walk down the corridor. Leo walks in behind them.

"What's up, guys?" Leo asks.

"We found the diamond and the sapphire stones, but the soothsayer has the golden one." Phoebe explains.

"How?" Leo asks.

"It doesn't matter. We need to find the last one before he does." Phoebe says.

"I have a theory though." Piper says.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Well, I think that the soothsayer is not working alone. He has someone working for him." Piper says.

"How do you know that?" Billie asks.

"The soothsayer has never left the underworld, or very least he is not familiar with the place up here, right?" Piper says.

"Right. So that means that he has someone up here working for him." Phoebe says.

"But he has the power to see the future and the past and he may be able to figure out his way around that way." Billie says.

"I don't think so." Piper says, "Maybe he has a demon doing his work?"

"Maybe, we'll find and vanquish them later but right now, we need to find the other one." Phoebe says.

Coop flashes into the Magic School.

"Coop!" Phoebe says excitedly.

"I just finished what I was doing and I decided to spend my time helping." Coop says.

"That's so sweet!" Phoebe says. She looks at her sisters, "Isn't he sweet?"

"Anyway..." Piper says as she rolls her eyes "We can't find the other one." Piper says. "You have any ideas how?"

"No." Leo says.

"Ok. I don't even know what else to try." Piper says.

"We can't give up now, Piper." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe's right." Paige says, "We have found two out of the four. We can't give up now."

"We might as well walk around chanting the incantation so we can find the glowing stone. I mean how hard can it be to find a red ruby?" Piper asks.

"That's not a bad idea." Paige says as she walks forth. She looks around.

"Paige?" Piper calls, "What are you doing?"

"Maybe the ruby is around here somewhere. I mean, we start here and work our way out there, you know?"

Paige closes her eyes and three rubies orb onto the table beside her.

"Aha!" she says.

"But how?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. Just chant the incantation to see which one it is." Piper says.

"It can't be one of these. We can't use magic to track or find these stones, remember?" Phoebe says.

Jerry flashes into Magic School.

"Phoebe!" he calls.

"Jerry, what's the matter?" Phoebe asks.

"The stone. The ruby. It is in this room." Jerry says.

"How do you know?" she asks.

"I have a ruby and I put it in my computer that I use for scrying. I chanted the incantation and it glowed on the map. The place was Magic School." Jerry explains.

"I thought it could not be traced or tracked by magic." Leo says.

"Thought so too. I don't know why it worked but I'm not knocking it." Jerry says.

"What will we do without you?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out." Jerry says.

"Still, why did it work though?" Piper asks.

"That means that the last ruby has already been found and not in hiding." Leo explains

They all face the table where the rubies are. Phoebe adds the two stones.

"Ebouo itack lumieri remnisutom." Paige chants as they glow for a second and die out.

"Oh. So that makes it so much better." Piper says.

"All three of us?" Phoebe asks.

The sisters join hands and say the incantation. The stones do not even glow this time.

"What the-?" Coop says in shock.

"I know. It didn't work. I mean, obviously Paige, you conjured these out of nowhere and we expected them to work?" Piper says.

"No, I mean, look…" Coop says as he extends his hand and the ring on his finger is glowing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Phoebe asks.

"The stone in the ring is a ruby?" Piper thinks.

"I knew my ring was a white ruby but didn't know it was the one you were searching for." Coop says as he takes the ring off. He hands it to Piper. Piper places it on the table.

"What do we do now?" Paige asks.

"We storm the soothsayer's lair and retrieve the last stone." Piper says.

Billie stands there in disbelief. She closes her eyes and thinks, "God, forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Various demons shimmer into Magic School, already armed with energy balls.

"Demons!" Leo yells. Paige waves her hands at Leo and Leo orbs out of sight. Everyone takes cover as the demons hurl energyballs at them.

"Piper." Phoebe calls, "The stones."

"I got them!" Piper says. She stands up and she blasts three at once.

Paige waves at some of the demons and they orb out for a moment and fly into the bookcase in the library. Piper thrusts her hands again and they all explode.

"Ok. That was weird." Paige says.

"Why do you say that?" Jerry asks.

"Demons cannot enter the school ever since we reclaimed it." Phoebe says.

"So what does that mean?" Coop asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says, "Let's just get the stones and get the soothsayer."

They walk to the table where the gemstones are and find nothing.

"Where are the stones?" Piper asks. They look at each other.

"Where's Billie?" Phoebe asks.

They stare at each other. Jerry looks down, knowing where Billie went.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters and Jerry orb in the underworld. They approach the soothsayer's lair. They see Billie with Sebastian.

"I brought the rest of the stones," Billie says as she presents the stones to Sebastian.

"Well done." He congratulates as he takes them from her. She smiles and steps back. Sebastian puts the stones on the stands.

The sisters continue to look on.

"Oh, I'm going to kill her!" Piper says as she raises her hands.

"No, wait!" Phoebe whispers.

The soothsayer begins to chant and he steps back. The stones glow and a white light emerges from the stones. They enter a cave and it shines and explodes. There are rocks and boulders falling everywhere.

"Ok, I held up my end of the deal. Who gave me my powers?" Billie asks.

"I did." The soothsayer says.

"What?" Billie says. "Why would you keep this from me?"

"Because I knew your desire to find the truth would bring my desires to life. Quite literally." He says.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

The soothsayer steps back and two men walk from the corner.

"Sebastian?" one of them says.

"Yes, brother?" the soothsayer answers.

"What is going on?" he asks.

"I just resurrected you and Salvador." He says. "You're back!"

"We're back, Sorbian! We're back to have our revenge on the witch who put us here." Salvador says.

"We can't do that, brothers. She is dead." Sebastian says. "Her descendants, however, aren't."

"Who, Sebastian? Who?" Salvador asks.

"The Charmed Ones." Sebastian answers.

"What is going on?" Billie asks.

"Who is that?" Sorbian asks.

"This is the woman who helped me bring you back." Sebastian says. He looks at Billie. "A Warren witch imprisoned my brothers. I needed Charmed power to bring them back. The enchanted amulet you gave me worked just fine."

"I cannot believe you tricked me." Billie says.

"What do you expect? I'm evil." Sebastian boasts. The three brothers begin to cackle as they disappear from sight.

The sisters, still watching this entire conversation are in shock. Paige grabs her sisters and orbs out of the underworld.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

They orb into Magic School. Piper begins to pace back and forth. Phoebe places her hands on her waist and Paige sits down. Leo is standing there waiting for them.

"I can't believe Billie just did that!" Piper says.

"Did what?" Leo asks.

"Billie is the one working with the soothsayer. She gave the stones to him." Piper says.

"That doesn't matter right now." Phoebe says, "How are we going to deal with Sorbian, Salvador and Sebastian?"

"The Del Mar brothers?" Leo asks.

"You know about them?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Your Grams and mother faced them before. They couldn't vanquish them so they imprisoned two of them and the other escaped." Leo explains.

"What are we going to do now, ladies?" Paige asks.

"I guess that trip back to Paris will have to wait, huh, Paige?" Phoebe jokes.

The Charmed Ones look at each other as they begin to worry about their new foes. The clock begins to chime as it strikes twelve times.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie walks to the stand where the stones were. As she reaches to grab them, the stones disappear from sight. She looks up and sees Jerry. She hugs him.

"I am so sorry." Billie cries.

"It's ok." Jerry comforts her.

"I just wanted to find out so bad, I didn't believe he was going to deceive me." Billie says.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Jerry says, "Worry about the sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Billie asks as she sniffles.

"I came here with the sisters." Jerry says. Billie scoffs and holds Jerry.

"What am I going to do?" Billie asks as she holds him tightly.

The camera pans away from the pair.

FADE TO BLACK

TO BE CONTINUED.

END OF EPISODE.


	13. 9x13: The Lies that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones realize what Billie's up to and set out to find the truth.

It is nighttime and it is pouring rain. Thunder claps in the air and lightning strikes. Paige orbs in Phoebe and Piper. They stand in the foyer and they look like they just came from battling demons.

"Where is she?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I sensed her here." Paige says.

"Well, what if you sensed her projected self?" Phoebe asks.

"It's a possibility but I'm not ruling anything out." Piper says.

"She's not here." Paige says, "Let's just go."

"Where else is she going to go?" Phoebe asks.

"How about Jerry's?" Piper suggests.

"We don't even know where he lives. I am sticking to my instincts and thinking that she is here." Phoebe says.

"Let's just go, Phoebe, we'll be back here later." Paige says. Phoebe sighs and Paige orbs them out.

As soon as they orb out of the manor, Jerry appears and Billie appears next to him with bruises and looks like she has been battling demons as well.

"I cannot hide you for them forever, Billie." Jerry says, "I don't want to be deceiving them like this."

"I know. Thank you for your help so far but it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Billie says, "You saw how angry Piper was, she almost killed me."

"You have to get to them, a voice of reason to get them see past anger and hopefully forgive you." Jerry advises.

"I don't know about that. That will not work this time." Billie says.

"You have to try or else you will be running away from the sisters forever." Jerry says.

"You're right." Billie says.

"I have to go but call for me when you need me, ok?" Jerry says.

"Sure." Billie says as Jerry kisses her on her forehead.

Jerry steps back and flashes out. Billie begins to walk around anxiously, nervous about what is going to happen. She walks backwards cautiously and turns around slowly. She walks into the sun room and sees no one. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Come on, Billie. Relax. They're not here." She says to herself.

All of a sudden, we hear the sound effect of Piper's blast as it hits Billie and she flies across the room. She crashes onto the table, which breaks on impact. She struggles to get up. She looks up to see Piper walk in front of her and Phoebe and Paige come from opposite sides. She is surrounded by the Charmed Ones.

"Hello, Billie." Phoebe says.

"I thought you guys left." Billie says.

"Nice projection power, isn't it?" Paige brags.

"It comes in handy when you want to be evasive, or draw out your opponent, isn't it?" Piper says, "You should know."

Billie looks at the sisters and her eyes begin to water.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I am the son, I am the heir.

I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does.

See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hilary Duff's "Coming Clean" plays as the various scenes of San Francisco are shown in the nighttime. It continues to pour rain as the clouds shield the light from the moon.

"…I defy…Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity' cause I want to feel the thunder. I want to scream, Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean. I'm shedding, shedding every color. Trying to find a pigment of truth. Beneath my skin cause different. Doesn't feel so different, And going out is better. Then always staying in. Feel the wind, I'm coming clean. Let the rain fall. Let the rain fall. I'm coming...Let's go back…Back to the beginning."

The picture of the manor can be seen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phoebe sits, Piper paces and Paige just stands with her arms folded. Billie is standing there, scared out of her mind as Piper continues to threaten her.

"If you guys give me a chance to explain…" Billie says.

"Explain? Explain! After everything you've done, you really expect me to let you explain?" Piper says angrily. "Leo's not here to save you now."

"You've very lucky that we forgave you the first time with Christy." Paige says.

"Says who we forgave her?" Piper sneers.

"Ok. I get that I did a lot of horrible stuff in the beginning but I have a really good reason for what I did." Billie says.

"A good reason?" Piper says. She begins to laugh, "Listen to yourself. A good reason does not involve working with demons."

Billie looks at Phoebe. She begins to plead to her. "Come on, Phoebe…"

"No, Billie. We forgave you before with Christy and I cannot believe you defied us after everything we told you." Phoebe says. "You conjured demons to attack us in Magic School!"

"I know, and for that I'm sorry…." Billie says but Paige cuts her short.

"You're always sorry. You should have thought about that before you did what you did." Paige adds.

"Don't come to me for sympathy because I have the power of empathy." Phoebe says.

"The only reason why I haven't blown you up yet is because I want you to think about what you just did." Piper says.

"Because of you, we have to face invincible demons." Paige says.

Phoebe feels Billie's emotions and she tries to ignore them as much as she can but she can't.

"Ok, guys, before we deal with her, we should very least let her explain." Phoebe says.

"Why? We already saw what she did. We don't need her to explain." Piper says.

"Take a deep breath and relax." Phoebe says to Piper and Paige. They look at each other.

"There's not much that she can say that will change our minds." Piper says.

"Then there should be no problem." Phoebe says. Piper sighs and Phoebe looks at Billie.

"Just because I just helped you out doesn't mean you're off the hook." Phoebe says.

"Thank you." Billie says.

"Now, explain yourself. You don't have that long." Phoebe says.

"If you try anything, I swear to you that I will blast and I will use full force." Piper threatens. Billie nods in fear as tears fall from her eyes. Billie sits down and Phoebe and Paige do the same.

"The soothsayer…Sebastian, set me up. After I presented him with the stones and he resurrected his brothers, I felt so scared and betrayed…." Billie begins to explain.

"Huh, I know the feeling." Paige says.

"I didn't know what to do. Jerry came to me and comforted me." Billie says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In a different part of the underworld, Sebastian teleports into the a cave. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. A white flash appears before him and Laylah materializes.

She smiles.

"Where are your brothers?" she asks.

"Exploring the underworld. You know, trying to enjoy their freedom." Sebastian says.

"You did it." she says happily but controlled, "You know what this means."

"It means the power is strong enough to work for you too." Sebastian says, "Now to complete the rituals required to finish the next step."

"Before I do that, aren't you forgetting something?" Sebastian says.

Laylah nods and steps forward. She places her palms over Sebastian's eyes and a golden glow emanates from them. After a brief moment, she removes them and stares at Sebastian. Sebastian blinks rapidly and stares at Laylah.

The darkness fades as the blur shapes begin to take shape and become clearer and clearer with every blink. Sebastian smiles happily.

"Now, to continue our mission." Laylah says.

"It's going to be hard to get my brothers on board, they have their own agenda." Sebastian says.

"I agree, but you do not need your brothers for this. You are the only person I need for this." Laylah says.

"When do you propose we start?" Sebastian asks.

"Enjoy your time with your brothers." Laylah says, "As powerful as they are, their reputation as petulant demons will be their ending."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asks.

"You're a clairvoyant. You can find out this answer for yourself." Laylah says as she turns around to walk away, "Chasing after that which all demons go after always ends with their demise, especially chasing the witches. You have been warned."

Laylah flashes out of the underworld leaving an anxious and bewildered Sebastian staring into the darkness of the underworld. He teleports out of the cave.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A flash occurs and we see Billie and Jerry in the underworld, still in Sebastian's lair. She hugs him tightly.

"What am I going to do?" she asks.

"Try to make amends." Jerry says.

"How?" Billie asks.

"I don't know, Billie but you have to gain the sisters' trust again." Jerry advises.

"I think they have given me too many chances to be forgiven again." Billie says.

"Stop being a pessimist and start acting now. Try to use Leo to get to them. Get him on your side." Jerry suggests.

"How?"

"He is the one who always calms them down, isn't he? Maybe he can help subdue their anger for them to just talk to you." Jerry says.

"Can you take me to Magic School?" Billie asks.

"Yeah." Jerry says. He holds her and they flash out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They reappear in Magic School. They hear the sisters discussing about their current situation.

"Right now, Billie is not our biggest concern." Phoebe says, "We have to deal with the Del Mar brothers."

"But if I see Billie anytime soon, I will blow her ass into pieces." Piper says.

"Piper!" Phoebe says.

"What? You are willing to forgive her for bringing up another foe that we didn't have to face?" Piper says.

"No." Phoebe says quietly, "but we have to channel that anger into the demons we are meant to face."

"Meant to face?! Do you hear yourself, Phoebe?" Piper says angrily.

"This is your time to get in there." Jerry says.

Billie nods and walks towards the sisters. Jerry just looks on. The sisters see Billie walking towards them.

"Billie." Paige says.

Piper thrusts her hands at her but Leo holds her hands and Piper blows up the lamp next to Billie. Billie flinches as the lamp next her smolders and smokes.

"What did you do that for?" Piper asks angrily.

"You can't blow her up, Piper. She's human." Leo says.

"Listen, Piper, you have every right to be mad." Billie begins to say. "You all do, but I only wanted to find out who gave me my powers that I didn't know who else to turn to. You guys have so many problems in your lives already to be burdened by mine."

"Do not use that as an excuse." Piper says.

"I didn't mean for the soothsayer to do what he did." Billie says.

"Uh, stealing the stones and giving them to him kind of looks like you meant to do that." Paige says.

"Creating demons to attack us too doesn't make you look innocent either." Phoebe adds.

"I didn't know he was going to do that. He told me that he was trying to boost his powers to find out who gave me my powers." Billie says.

"You lying little witch!" Piper says as she tries to blow her up again but Phoebe holds her hands. Piper blasts the couch behind Billie. Billie flinches once more.

"Piper!" Leo yells. "Can you let her talk?"

"Ok. I'm sorry but I don't feel like I'm in a forgiving mood right now." Piper says, "She's the reason why Death was after you last year. She was the reason why you missed Wyatt's 3rd birthday, Chris' first steps, his first words! If you don't get that..."

"Piper, please." Leo pleads. Piper takes a deep breath and looks at Billie.

"We're listening." Piper says calmly.

"Ok. I did not mean for any of this to happen. I just let my desires blind me from what Sebasti-the soothsayer did." Billie says.

"The soothsayer is known for his cunning so it kind of makes sense that he will trick her." Leo says.

"But we warned you. Why didn't you listen?" Paige asks.

"I did but then I saw how you were going through things with Henry and Piper and Leo were going through theirs and Phoebe…Phoebe and Coop and Jason. On top of that, you people have demons to deal with so you didn't have time to help me out so I decided to go to him." Billie says.

"Uh, guys." Phoebe says, "We have the brothers to deal with so can we put this on hold so we can deal with them while we can?"

"Phoebe's right." Paige says.

"We have to go back home, look in the Book. If an ancestor of ours imprisoned them, then I'm pretty sure they wrote something down," Piper suggests. She turns to Billie, "As for you, you are on pins and needles, so be careful. Anything else and I will blow your ass up and nothing my sisters or Leo can say would stop me."

Billie nods quickly. Piper holds Paige's hand and the three sisters orb out of the room.

"Thank you, Leo." Billie says.

"Yeah, you welcome." Leo says with a smile, "You owe us a lot of babysitting when this is over though."

Billie chuckles nervously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Del Mar brothers shimmer and flash into another section in the underworld.

"Can we stop shimmering all over the place? I'm tired." Sebastian says.

"We have to keep those witches from finding us. We have to regroup." Sorbian says.

"No. The best thing for us to do right now is to organize the underworld under us before we attack the sisters." Sebastian says.

"We need to have revenge!" Salvador says.

"I don't think that is relevant at this point." Sebastian argues, "My brothers, we must organize the underworld. Then we will have the whole underworld to do the job for us."

"Don't you understand?!" Sorbian asks, "We have been trapped in that cave for so many years that the thought of revenge was the only thing that kept us through."

"We might handle the underworld later," Salvador says, "Besides, killing the Charmed Ones will make it that easy to take over the underworld."

"The sisters will come for us and you are the clairvoyant, so you know." Sorbian says to Sebastian.

"You don't know that." Sebastian says.

"Why are you so quick to defend them? That old witch casted the spell that blinded you, Sebastian. Are you telling me you don't want revenge for that?"

Sebastian looks away from his brothers, "I may have a plan."

"Why don't you start by taking a look into the present and see what the sisters are doing?" Sorbian says.

Sebastian's eyes begin to glow and he sees the sisters in the attic, reading the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe's voice can be heard reading aloud. "The Del Mar Brothers."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The golden glow disappears and we see the sisters gathered around the Book.

"The Del Mar Brothers are the sons of Tempus and Atropos, a sister of the three Fates. Twin brothers Salvador and Sorbian and Sebastian has powers that manipulate time in some way. Salvador has the ability to project himself through the fabric of time and alter it. The further something recedes into time, the more impossible it is for him to go back and alter it." Phoebe reads.

"Ok, that is scary." Paige says. She looks at the book and begins to read, "Sorbian, the younger twin has the power to slow down and accelerate time. Sebastian, the youngest of the brothers has the power of clairvoyance. He can see visions of the past, present and future. The three brothers have additional powers at their disposal."

"When the brothers link together, their powers make them as invincible. Apart, they are still powerful but no longer invincible. Their telepathic connection makes it impossible to separate them. Penny and Patty Halliwell could not vanquish them so they imprisoned them instead. Sebastian escaped barely because of his power of clairvoyance and suffered lost his eyesight as a result. The brothers' petulance and hot temper leads to their constant disagreements, which are your best ally." Piper reads.

"Ladies, I present to you, the male and evil Charmed Ones." Phoebe says.

"So what is the plan of action?" Paige asks. "You think these potions will work?"

"Hopefully but we have to bear in mind that they are like the Triad. Eliminate one ends the threat." Piper says.

"But the goal is to be around long enough to get to one." Phoebe says. "One of them is psychic, you know."

"And we have a psychic of our own." Piper says. "You can use your powers to link to him and see what they are planning. Just like you did with the Succubus."

"The what?" Paige asks.

"Long story." Phoebe says, "I didn't have any control. It was her connection, not mine."

"Well, we have new and improved powers and you can tap into that and use it to your advantage. You can do it, Pheebs." Piper says.

"Ok." Phoebe says. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She gasps as she is sucked into a premonition.

"Phoebe?" Paige calls.

"I'm in the cave." Phoebe whispers. "I can see them. They are planning to come after us but the soothsayer is telling them not to."

"Why?" Piper asks.

"I can see them." Phoebe says. "The soothsayer knows about me linking to him." She says as she snaps out of the premonition.

"We have to go after them now." Phoebe says.

"Why? You just said that they know you were linked to them." Paige says.

"They know I was linked to them but he doesn't know what we are planning. Their guard is down. This is the perfect time to attack." Phoebe says.

"Grab the potions, Paige." Piper says. Paige does so. She grabs her sisters and orbs out of the attic with them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sisters orb into the farthest end of the lair. They tip toe around the cave and hide behind the rock. They peek to see what the brothers are doing.

"When do we go after them?" Phoebe asks.

"Wait for it." Paige says.

"Right." Piper says.

The brothers are still arguing.

"I say we still go after the sisters now while they are vulnerable." Sorbian says.

"How do you know that they are vulnerable? I'm the psychic one around here." Sebastian says.

"I know because they are probably thinking about the other witch's betrayal." Sorbian says.

"You guys never listen to me. I always have the power to see into the future and present and you never heed my warnings." Sebastian says, "That is why you two were imprisoned by those witches and I had to spend the last forty three years to free you."

"And for that we are grateful…" Salvador joins, "But we have to go after the witches because with them out of the way, we will be truly unstoppable and their deaths mean direct ascension to the throne."

Sebastian stands back and looks down.

"Now, Sorbian, let us prepare for the witches." He instructs, "Sebastian, search for the witches."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk up into the lair.

"Search no further." Paige says.

"The Charmed Ones!" Salvador says. He stands in the middle of Sebastian and Sorbian; and he takes a few steps forward.

Piper, who stands in the middle of her sisters steps forward as well.

"Come to vanquish us, have you?" Salvador asks as he sees the potions in their hands.

"Foolish witches! If your mother and grandmother could only imprison us, what makes you think that you could vanquish us?" Sorbian jokes and laughs but Salvador gives him a scowl and he becomes quiet.

"As powerful as they were, they weren't us." Paige retorts.

"So what are you waiting for?" Salvador asks, "Attack!"

"Only when you attack us first." Phoebe says.

"Very well." Sorbian says as he forms a fireball and hurls it at Phoebe.

Phoebe's natural instinct is to jump out of the way but she levitates into the air.

"Whoa!" she says as she hovers above everyone else. "Down, boy!"

Piper looks at Phoebe but she looks at the brothers who are amazed at Phoebe now. Piper thrusts her hands and blasts Salvador who flies backwards. Salvador gets up and Piper tries to blast again but Salvador waves his hand at her and she flies into the air and slides down across the ground.

Paige waves her hands and sends Sebastian flying into the wall. Sebastian stands up and waves his hand a red beam heads towards Paige. She is hit and she hits the rocky walls of the underworld. Phoebe tries to control herself in the air but she falls to the ground and is knocked unconscious.

Sorbian walks towards Phoebe, armed with a fireball. The sisters are fighting the brothers and Sorbian looks down at Phoebe.

"This is way too easy." He chuckles. He hurls the fireball at Phoebe but the fireball is diverted to the wall. Sorbian also flies backwards and slides to the ground. He stands up and looks around, wondering how Phoebe was able to do that while she was unconscious. He sees Billie come out of the shadows with her hand held out.

"Stay away from her." She says.

"I should have known that it was you." Sorbian scowls. He forms a fireball and hurls it at Billie. Billie holds out her hand and deflects it towards him. He is hit by his own power and he grunts in frustration. Billie closes her eyes and a white light appears from up above. The light descends and picks up all the brothers and pins them to the walls. Phoebe comes to, and she stands up.

"What is going on?" she asks. She sees Billie and she walks to her sisters. She helps Paige stand up and Piper joins them.

"Billie, snap out of it!" Paige yells but Billie does not listen. She begins to conjure a fireball but everything begins to slow down until time eventually stops. A second later, we see that Billie is standing in the middle of the cave and she hurls the fireball to the wall where the brothers are supposed to be. She looks surprised when she sees the brothers, all three of them, standing behind her.

"I have power to manipulate time for a reason, you know." Salvador says as he grabs Billie. He looks at the sisters.

"You live to see another day. This is not over." He says as the brothers flash out with Billie.

The sisters look at the spot where the brothers once stood.

"Great." Piper says, "Just great."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The brothers flash into the manor. They begin to walk around.

"This place still smells the same." Sorbian says.

"Why are we here?" Sebastian asks.

"You are a lousy soothsayer." Sorbian says as he walks into the conservatory.

"We are here to find out the sisters' weaknesses. That is what we got out of the little witch's mind, is it not? Salvador says.

"But what around here is going to make us know what their weaknesses are?" Sebastian asks.

Salvador looks up. "Follow me." He says as he flashes out. The brothers look at each other and flash out as well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leo is in the attic, reading a story to his boys. The Del Mar brothers flash into the attic.

"Why are we here?" Sorbian asks.

"Weakness number one." Salvador says. Leo looks up and sees the brothers.

"Wyatt. Shield!" Leo says as Wyatt raises his shield. It covers Chris, Wyatt and Leo.

"Isn't killing them going to make the Charmed Ones angry instead of vulnerable?" Sebastian asks.

"Silence!" Salvador screams to Sebastian. He turns to Leo with a smile. "I never saw a father run to young toddler for protection."

"Yeah, that kind of makes you question who the baby is now, doesn't it?" Sorbian says.

"Ok. You really need to let those cracks go. They are really annoying." Salvador says.

"Sorry." Sorbian replies.

Salvador and Sorbian form fireballs and walk towards them.

"Not even a force field can stop us." Salvador says. He waves his hand and the force field disappears.

Chris begins to cry.

Salvador looks behind him and sees that Sebastian is not joining him to kill.

"Do something." Salvador orders.

"I can't." Sebastian says.

"You better do something now, before I kill you myself." Salvador threatens. Sebastian waves his hand and Leo flies into a crate and is knocked unconscious.

"Not bad." Sorbian says.

"Now, the little ones are mine." Sorbian says as he hurls a fireball at Wyatt. Wyatt blasts the fireball in mid-air and he blasts Sorbian, who flies into Sebastian and they both land on the floor. Chris waves his hand and throws Salvador into the pile of demons as well.

Wyatt orbs out and orbs besides Leo. He orbs out with Leo. Chris orbs out by himself.

"Damn it!" Salvador curses.

"Defeated by mere children," Sorbian says. "No wonder the father runs to them for protection."

Sebastian and Salvador give him the same scowl and Sorbian shuts up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sisters walk through the doors of the manor.

"Leo!" Piper calls as they walk into the conservatory.

"What are we doing now?" Phoebe asks.

"Calling Leo, see if he knows anything else about the brothers." Piper says.

"But what if he knows nothing and the Book of Shadows already gave us the info we need?" Paige asks.

"Well, then we strategize." Piper adds.

"We have to save Billie." Phoebe says.

"Why? I mean, she is the reason why we are dealing with the Del Mar brothers right now, right?" Piper says.

"But she is an innocent now, and I doubt that you are so mad at her that you are willing to let her die." Phoebe adds.

"Ok. I guess we have to save her…again, but we need to find a way to get her without dying ourselves." Piper says.

"Well, we were sort of evenly matched." Paige says.

"How are we going to attack them if they can reverse time and learn from their mistakes?" Phoebe asks.

"They must have some weakness. How about next time, we separate them and attack them that way?" Paige asks.

"Because we just tried that and failed miserably." Piper says.

"Ok, how about the next time we face them, we go with the same plan but attack different plan?" Phoebe suggests.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"We faced them last time but the oldest was with oldest and youngest with youngest. How about we switch counterparts?"

"How's that going to help?" Piper asks.

"Hear me out." Phoebe says, "If we go after the ones that share similar powers with us, the only advantage will be we know each other's next move but it will also be our disadvantage. We have to go to the opposite."

"So you're saying, you should go after Salvador, I go after Sebastian and Paige goes after Sorbian?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, it is worth a shot." Phoebe says. Piper takes a deep breath and looks around.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asks.

"Leo?" Phoebe calls.

"He must be asleep or in Magic School." Paige says.

"It's too late to be at Magic School." Piper says as she checks her watch, "He's usually home at 9. It's 10:30."

Piper runs up the stairs, calling Leo's name. Phoebe and Paige follow. They enter the attic.

"Leo?" Piper calls one more time and she sees the mess.

"What happened here?" Paige asks.

"Looks like demons attacked here." Phoebe says. Piper looks around.

"Take me to Magic School, Paige." Piper says.

"Why?" Paige asks.

"Because Leo has to be there. If he was attacked, he must have gone to Magic School." Piper says.

"How can he get there?" Paige asks.

"No questions now, Paige. Come on!" Piper says as she extends her hand. Paige grabs her hand, grabs Phoebe's shoulder, and orbs out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They orb into the halls of Magic School. Piper speed walks down the aisle to the Great Hall.

"Leo?" she yells.

"Mommy!" Wyatt calls as he runs to Piper. Piper picks him up and hugs him tight. Paige picks up baby Chris and holds him as well.

"Demons came to the house. They hit daddy." Wyatt says.

"What?" Piper says. She walks up to Leo, who is lying on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Leo grunts as he sits up. "They knocked me unconscious and the next thing I knew, we were here."

"What did these demons look like?" Paige asks.

"Two of them were twins." Leo says, "I think they were the Del Mar brothers."

"Take Wyatt." Piper says as she hands Wyatt to him.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Leo asks.

"Just don't worry about it. Stay here and I'll be back." Piper says as she kisses Leo. She kisses Wyatt on the forehead and takes Chris from Paige. She puts Chris on the couch and kisses him as well. The sisters walk into a corner.

"They obviously came after them because of us." Phoebe says.

"Oh, my God!" Paige yells.

"What? What is it?" Piper asks. Phoebe figures out what Paige is thinking as she orbs out.

"Where did she go?"

"Henry." Phoebe says softly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige orbs into her apartment. She looks around and she sees that her apartment has been turned upside down.

"Henry?" Paige panics. She walks through the apartment and she steps on glass. She looks down and she picks up a picture frame. It is a picture of Henry and her at their wedding.

"Oh, no." Paige says. She looks up and she sees the scorch mark on the wall. Her panic grows and she closes her eyes.

"Take me to the one I wish to find,  
So I may restore my peace of mind." Paige chants. She is surrounded by white swirl of lights and she appears in her bedroom where Henry is on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

Paige runs to him and tries to wake him up.

"Henry? Henry, sweetie. Please wake up." Paige says as she begins to cry. She places her hands over his body and begins to heal him. She moves her hands up and down, trying to heal him. She orbs him out of the apartment, while healing him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paige orbs into the Magic School hall. Piper and Phoebe still stand in the same spot. They see Paige healing Henry.

"Oh, my God, what happened?" Phoebe asks as she rushes to Paige's side. Paige does not answer. She heals Henry, who gasps as he gains consciousness. He coughs as Paige hugs him tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Paige says.

"I don't try to." Henry says.

"What happened?" Piper asks him.

"I was attacked…" he coughs, "by demons. Twin demons and another one."

"You're ok." Paige says as she helps him stand up. "Go sit next to Wyatt, ok?"

Henry looks around.

"Where am I?" Henry asks.

"This is the Magic School I told you about." Paige says.

"Nice." Henry says as he checks out the place. He looks at Paige.

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"I'm going to deal with this. Then I'm going to come back to see you." Paige says.

"Ok. Just come back to me safely." Henry says.

"I will." Paige says. She kisses him and walks to her sisters.

"How are we going to nail these sons of bitches?" she asks.

"We concocted a plan." Piper says.

"Of course." Paige says.

"Well, we are not probably going to try to go with Phoebe's plan but…." Piper explains.

"But how are we going to vanquish them?" Paige asks.

"We're not." Phoebe says, "Main concern at the moment is Billie, and we are going to vanquish them later on. Here's the plan…."

Leo and Henry watch the girls discuss their plan.

"Are you ok?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Did the demons try to nail you too?" Henry asks.

"Yeah." Leo says softly. He holds Wyatt, and Chris walks to Henry and Henry begins to play with Chris.

"So, are we sure this is going to work?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, this is a fool proof plan." Phoebe says, "It should."

"Ok. Let's go vanquish us some demons." Piper says. She looks at Leo.

"We'll be back." She says.

"Kick some ass, honey!" Henry yells to Paige. Paige smiles and orbs out with her sisters.

"Some great wives we've got, huh?" Henry says.

Leo smiles at Henry's comment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sisters orb into the attic, facing the Book of Shadows stand.

"Ok, we have to move quickly. We do not have much time. And neither does Billie." Phoebe says. They walk to the Book.

"Return to the scene of the crime, have we?" Sorbian says. The sisters turn around to find the brothers standing there, waiting for them.

"That term applies to you more than us." Paige says.

"Let's get this over with." Salvador says.

"I couldn't agree more." Piper says seriously.

Sorbian lunges at the sisters. Salvador joins him and they grab the sisters by the necks. Salvador has Piper's in one hand and Phoebe's in the other. Sorbian grabs Paige. The sisters smile at them as they are being strangled to death.

"Why are they smiling?" Sorbian asks.

The sisters disappear in astral projection form.

"We have been tricked!" Salvador says.

"Where are they?" Sorbian asks.

"They're with Billie." Sebastian says with a smile. Salvador and Sorbian grunt in frustration.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the underworld, Phoebe and Paige try to free Billie and Piper stand on look out.

"Hurry up! They're going to be here soon." Piper says.

"I can't loosen these bonds or orb them away." Paige complains.

"Uh, Release the bonds that can be seen, to free one bound by evil means." Phoebe chants. The ropes and chains that bound Billie disappear from sight. She gasps loudly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she says as she hugs Phoebe.

"Leave now, Thanks later." Piper says. As they prepare to orb out, the brothers appear before them.

"Impressive." Salvador says, "No wonder you are the most powerful witches of all time."

Piper blasts Salvador and he stumbles backwards.

"Your powers are useless now, witch." He says.

"Really?" Piper asks. She takes Paige's hand, takes a deep breath, and thrusts her hands again. This time, Salvador explodes out of sight. Sebastian and Sorbian look at the sisters as fear fills their eyes.

"Your turn!" Phoebe says to Sorbian. She takes Paige's hand. She uses her free hand to shoot electricity at Sorbian who also explodes out of sight.

Sebastian is the only one left.

"Hello, soothsayer." Paige says.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Piper teases.

"My intentions were never to harm you." Sebastian says.

"Yeah. But our intentions are to harm you." Billie says.

"You are one to speak." Sebastian says. "Your intentions were one to help yourself, even if it did harm the sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"I do not understand why you try to help and save her after all that she has put you and your family through." Sebastian says.

"You're lying!" Billie says, "He's trying to twist everything."

"Am I? Even before you asked for my help, when Christy was alive…."

"Stop it!" Billie says.

"No, Billie." Sebastian says. He walks to Phoebe.

"Because of Billie, you were not able to find love. She is the reason the whole thing with Dex didn't happen."

"No, Dex and I ended because he didn't accept the fact that I was a witch." Phoebe says.

"He accepted it, alright…" Sebastian says, "It's just that everything happened too fast, because of Billie's spell."

"But because of that, I found Coop." Phoebe adds.

"That may be true, but Billie didn't care about you and Coop when you guys had to fight her and Christy." Sebastian says. Phoebe ponders for a moment and looks down. Sebastian moves to Paige.

"You taught her everything you know and she used it against you. Potions, spells, everything. You lost an innocent because of Billie. Remember Mickelle? Sure, she became a whitelighter but the thing is she did not have to be. You had so much to teach her."

"Mickelle." Paige whispers as her eyes well up in tears.

Sebastian moves to Piper.

"And you…Billie hurt you the most. Because of Billie, you lost your husband. Leo missed Chris and Wyatt's birthday, and Paige's wedding. And on top of that, she used your own son to summon the Hollow."

"She has made penance for that already." Piper says.

"Did I mention she and Christy tried to kill Wyatt after taking in the Hollow? If Chris didn't orb him out of there in time, Wyatt would be dead right now."

Sebastian waves his hand and shows a clip of Billie and Christy summoning the Hollow. They steal Wyatt's powers and almost incinerate him as he orbs out. Billie and Christy turn to Dumain and try to kill him as well as he shimmers out.

Piper looks at Billie angrily.

"Face it." Sebastian says, "I'm not your enemy. She is. Billie is the biggest threat you face. Her constant desire to get what she wants leads to her working with demons. She preyed on your fears and your dreams and even turned the whole magic community against you."

"That was Christy, not me!" Billie cries.

"She didn't force your hand, you believed her because she was your sister. Your sister who was raised by demons for fifteen years." Sebastian says, "These people treated you like family and you jumped ship to side with your demonic sister."

"That was a sacrifice for the sisters." Billie says.

"That would be true if you didn't join forces with me to do whatever it takes to find the person who gave you your powers….which was me. She even conjured the demons to attack you at Magic School earlier. My point is, for all that she has done, Billie doesn't deserve your forgiveness, at least not too soon."

Billie is speechless.

"Well, I believe my work here is done. I'll leave you ladies to deal with this." He says. Sebastian takes a step backwards and smiles. He flashes out of sight.

The sisters look at Billie angrily.

"Come on, Piper…" Billie pleads, "You can't possibly believe what he said, do you?"

"I don't." Piper says. "I still can't get over that fact that you used my son to get the Hollow. I forgave you for that, but I didn't know you tried to kill him afterwards!"

"I'm sorry!" Billie says as the tears stroll down her face.

Piper blasts her shoulder and she flies and hits the wall. She looks up at the sisters, who are walking towards her. Billie holds her shoulder as she bleeds. Billie reaches inside her pocket for a potion, throws it to the ground, and disappears from sight. The Charmed Ones look at each other.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thunder claps and lightning flashes out of the manor. The wind blows hard as it begins to rain. The thunderstorm grows stronger. Billie appears in the Manor.

"Jerry!" she calls. Jerry flashes in behind her.

"Is everything ok?" he asks. He sees the wound on Billie's shoulder, "What happened?"

"Piper…" she says out of breath. "Help me!"

"I don't know how I am going to keep you from the sisters. They are the Charmed Ones, Billie."

"Invisibility, shields, charms...whatever." Billie says.

"It doesn't stay on for long but it should do for now." Jerry says. He places his hand on Billie and she turns invisible. Jerry turns invisible as well.

Thunder claps in the air and lightning strikes once more.

Paige orbs in Phoebe and Piper. They stand in the foyer.

"Where is she?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I sensed her here." Paige says.

"Well, what if you sensed her projected self?" Phoebe asks.

"It's a possibility but I'm not ruling anything out." Piper says.

"She's not here." Paige says, "Let's just go."

"Where else is she going to go?" Phoebe asks.

"How about Jerry's?" Piper suggests.

"We don't even know where he lives. I am sticking to my instincts and thinking that she is here." Phoebe says.

"Let's just go, Phoebe, we'll be back here later." Paige says. Phoebe sighs and Paige orbs them out.

As soon as they orb out of the manor, Jerry's invisibility shield wears off.

"I cannot hide you for them forever, Billie." Jerry says, "I don't want to be deceiving them like this."

"I know. Thank you for your help so far but it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Billie says, "You saw how angry Piper was, she almost killed me."

"You have to get to them, a voice of reason to get them see past anger and hopefully forgive you." Jerry advises.

"I don't know about that. That will not work this time." Billie says.

"You have to try or else you will be running away from the sisters forever." Jerry says.

"You're right." Billie says.

"I have to go but call for me when you need me, ok?" Jerry says.

"Sure." Billie says as Jerry kisses her on her forehead.

Jerry steps back and flashes out. Billie begins to walk around anxiously, nervous about what is going to happen. She walks backwards cautiously and turns around slowly. She walks into the sunroom and sees no one. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Come on, Billie. Relax. They're not here." She says to herself.

All of a sudden, we hear the sound effect of Piper's blast as it hits Billie and she flies across the room. She crashes onto the table, which breaks on impact. She struggles to get up. She looks up to see Piper walk in front of her and Phoebe and Paige come from opposite sides. She is surrounded by the Charmed Ones.

"Hello, Billie." Phoebe says.

"I thought you guys left." Billie says.

"Nice projection power, isn't it?" Paige brags.

"It comes in handy when you want to be evasive, or draw out your opponent, isn't it?" Piper says, "You should know."

Billie looks at the sisters and her eyes begin to water.

"If you guys give me a chance to explain…" Billie says.

"Explain? Explain! After everything you've done, you really expect me to let you explain?" Piper says angrily. "Leo's not here to save you now."

"You've very lucky that we forgave you the first time with Christy." Paige says.

"Says who we forgave her?" Piper sneers.

"Ok. I get that I did a lot of horrible stuff in the beginning but I have a really good reason for what I did." Billie says.

"A good reason?" Piper says. She begins to laugh, "Listen to yourself. A good reason does not involve working with demons."

Billie looks at Phoebe. She begins to plead to her. "Come on, Phoebe…"

"No, Billie. We forgave you before with Christy and I cannot believe you defied us after everything we told you." Phoebe says. "You conjured demons to attack us in Magic School!"

"I know, and for that I'm sorry…." Billie says but Phoebe cuts her short.

"You're always sorry. You should have thought about that before you did what you did." Paige adds.

"Don't come to me for sympathy because I have the power of empathy." Phoebe says.

"The only reason why I haven't blown you up yet is because I want you to think about what you just did." Piper says.

"Because of you, we have to face invincible demons." Paige says.

Phoebe feels Billie's emotions and she tries to ignore them as much as she can but she cannot do so.

"Ok, guys, before we deal with her, we should very least let her explain." Phoebe says.

"Why? We already saw what she did. We don't need her to explain." Piper says.

"Take a deep breath and relax." Phoebe says to Piper and Paige. They look at each other.

"There's not much that she can say that will change our minds." Piper says.

"Then there should be no problem." Phoebe says. Piper sighs and Phoebe looks at Billie.

"Just because I just helped you out doesn't mean you're off the hook." Phoebe says.

"Thank you." Billie says.

"Now, explain yourself. You don't have that long." Phoebe says.

"If you try anything, I swear to you that I will blast and I will use full force." Piper threatens. Billie nods in fear. Billie sits down and Phoebe and Paige do the same.

"The soothsayer…Sebastian set me up. After I presented him with the stones and he resurrected his brothers, I felt so scared and betrayed…." Billie begins to explain.

"Huh, I know the feeling." Paige says.

"I didn't know what to do. Jerry came to me and comforted me." Billie says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(A white flash occurs and the sisters are still listening to Billie's story.)

"That's what happened." Billie says.

"I don't buy it." Piper says.

"Piper." Phoebe says.

"What? That she is the victim in all of this? She's the reason why we had to face the brothers again later."

"If you listened to us earlier, you wouldn't be in this mess, Billie." Phoebe says.

"You got that right." Piper says.

"I don't even know what to say right now." Phoebe says, "I'm so overwhelmed by all of this. Paige, what do you have to say about this?"

"I think Sebastian is right." Paige says.

"I almost lost my husband today because of demons who were brought back with your help, Billie." Paige says, "You bring so much trouble to this family."

"Paige is right." Piper says as she sits down. "I am a little calmer now so I guess I am thinking clearer now."

"Give us time to think this through and come to back in the morning." Piper says.

Billie nods and stands up and walks out.

Piper sighs and Phoebe takes a deep breath.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun rises from the horizon as the sky begins to clear up. The clouds part from the sky and become lighter. The Manor can be seen and Piper sits in the sunroom reading a newspaper. Phoebe joins her and hands her a teacup.

"Thank you" Piper says as she sets the newspaper aside and takes the teacup.

"Where's Paige?" Piper asks.

"With Henry. She wants to spend more time with him seeing as how he almost died last night." Phoebe says. Piper nods.

"What about that woman we saw in Puerto Rico? How is she going to get her sapphire back?"

"Well, she is on her way to Miami as we speak. Paige conjured an exact replica of the sapphire she had." Phoebe says.

"But it is not the real sapphire she had." Piper says.

"She won't notice." Phoebe says, "At least the sapphire is real, it's just not a magic stone."

"Huh." Piper says.

There is a long, awkward moment of silence and Piper breaks it.

"What is in that head of yours?" Piper asks.

"Nothing." Phoebe says.

"Pheebs?"

"Ok. I don't know if we are doing the right thing about Billie." Phoebe says.

"Trust me. That is what she needs and it is what we need. It will be better for both of us in the long run." Piper adds.

"I hope you're right." Phoebe says. "How about the Del Mar brothers?"

"What about them?" Piper asks.

"We didn't really vanquish them. We banished them to another plane of existence using Paige's powers. What if they figure out a way to get out of there and come back for us?" Phoebe asks.

"I do not doubt that they will find a way out of there. If they don't, Sebastian will. When they return, we will be ready to vanquish them for good. By then, we'd have better control of our powers and it will not be as challenging to vanquish them." Piper says.

Billie comes down the stairs and walks into the sunroom. Her hand is in a sling.

"Hey, guys." She says.

"Hi." Piper says. She sees the sling. "Uh, Paige can heal that for you."

"Nah…I think I will keep it, a scar to remind me of the lesson learned." Billie says, "So, what's the verdict?"

"Sit down." Phoebe says.

Billie does so.

"We have grown closer in the last year than most people do with other strangers." Phoebe begins, "But we feel that you have grown too comfortable here that you neglect us and don't think about what consequences your actions may hold."

"We have come to a decision that you should move back into your dorm, Billie…" Piper says. "This way we can have space from each other to sort things out."

"This is not permanent." Phoebe adds, "It's just to give us time to mend things between us and that can't happen if you are here everyday."

"We don't want you to become a stranger to us in any way; just keeping your distance for now is best." Piper says. Billie nods and agrees.

"Ok. If that's what you want, I will do it." Billie says. She stands up. "Thanks for everything that you have done for me."

"This is not goodbye, Billie." Phoebe says, "I just want you to know that."

"I know." Billie says. She walks back up the stairs.

"She took it extremely well." Phoebe says.

"Yeah. I just hope that she really learned her lesson." Piper says.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sebastian creates a circle of skull and bones. Within it, there is a shape of a pentagram. He closes his eyes and begins to chant.

"I summon thee, I summon thee,  
I converge to set you free.  
Brothers come and heed my plea,  
Come forth, before me."

A gust of wind rises from the midst of the circle and Sorbian and Salvador emerge. They fall to the ground. Sebastian smiles.

"Welcome back, my brothers." He says, "Are we ready to do things my way now?" The brothers look at each other and nod. Sebastian's grin grows.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE.


	14. 9x14: Weather You Like It Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disastrous weather hits San Francisco leading the sisters to believe that a demon is behind the catastrophe. Piper tries her hand at being a teacher at magic school; Phoebe debates on whether it is time to move on & Paige feels under the weather.

**9x14:** **Weather You Like It Or Not**

Thunder claps and lightning strikes at daybreak. The city of San Francisco is drenched in rain. Traffic on the bridge makes it impossible for others to go to work. A lightning flash can be seen and the scene is changes to the underworld. A group of demons sit in a cave, debating.

"Look, all I am saying is that the Del Mar brothers are not around to boss us around anymore. We should take charge while the underworld is leaderless." A demon suggests.

"The brothers were not here long enough to boss us around so any claim laid to the underworld was never theirs to begin with." another demon says.

"How do we really know that the brothers are really dead? I mean, we thought they were dead and then they were resurrected before."

"But that was with the help of Sebastian and a witch. This time Sebastian got vanquished." The demon says.

"Or maybe he foresaw that the Charmed Ones were coming for him and he went in hiding again. I just think that we should not underestimate them, Savian."

"Sitting here and debating isn't what makes a demon infamous. Doing something great does." Savian says.

"And what are you going to do? Make it rain all over the world?" one of the demons says. He begins to laugh and the rest of the demons laugh with him. Savian gets angry and shoots out lightning from his hands at the demon. He screams and explodes. Ashes are left behind.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Savian threatens.

The demons shake their heads.

"Good. Now, I say that we unite and use or demons to our advantage." Savian says. "I have already started marking my territories in San Francisco and little by little, I would be able to rule above ground."

"What if any witches try to make stop you?" a demon asks him.

"None of them have tried to do that now, have they?" he says confidently. He looks a glass scepter that leans against the wall. It begins to glow.

"Figure it out among yourselves. I have a job to do." He says as he turns into water, disappears and the water splashes unto the ground.

"You think he is right?" one of the demons asks.

"I don't care about the underworld. Just about me. Everyone who tries to rule the underworld ends up being vanquished and I don't want to take that chance."

As soon as he says that, he is hit with a potion and he screams as he explodes from sight. The rest of the demons look around in confusion. Phoebe, who was hiding in the shadows, steps out. Some demons throw energy balls at her and she channels them back to them. They scream and blow up. She shoots electricity from her hands and vanquishes two demons on her left. The rest shimmer out of underworld in fear. Phoebe smiles and she throws a transportation potion on the ground and disappears.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe appears in the attic. She takes a deep breath and walks to the Book of Shadows. With it, she has a checklist in her other hand. She crosses a name off the list. Piper walks into the attic holding a baby monitor.

"Phoebe?" Piper says in surprise.

"Hey." Phoebe says without looking up.

"I thought you were at your loft." Piper says.

"No, I just needed to look at the Book for something, hope it's ok." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, knock yourself out." Piper says slowly. "Are you looking for a spell?"

"Yeah, there are some demons I decided to take out." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Phoebe asks as she looks up.

"Uh, nothing, just recently, you have been patrolling the underworld, vanquishing demons for sport." Piper says.

"Well, with Billie gone, someone has to do it. Eventually, they come to us. This way, I beat them to the punch." Phoebe says as she walks to the table and begins scrying.

"What are you scrying for?" Piper asks.

"Evil." Phoebe says sharply.

"Do you have any idea how many demons and warlocks roam in the city?" Piper says.

"Piper, look…" Phoebe says as she drops the crystal. "I had a premonition about the demon killing that innocent…"

"Three days ago, Phoebe. We got that demon three days ago, Phoebe." Piper says. Phoebe starts scrying again.

"But not before he killed the innocent. He wasn't the only one involved and I will vanquish them all if I have to." Phoebe says. The crystal pulls and finds a location. She grabs the map. "Besides, I think this is a good use of my spare time."

"Anyway, Elise called her looking for you. She said she wanted to remind you of the meeting today." Piper says.

"I'll drop by after this." Phoebe says as she walks near Piper and kisses her on her check. "Don't worry, Piper. I will be fine."

Piper, who is playing with the monitor, watches Phoebe leave. She walks the Book and sees the picture of the demon Phoebe went after, looks up and sighs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The picture of the manor can be seen as Piper's Jeep Cherokee pulls into the driveway. Inside the manor, Piper looks through the book and compares it to Phoebe's notes. She hears the front door slammed shut.

"Piper?" Leo yells from downstairs. He hangs up the umbrella and takes off his wet jacket.

"Up here!" Piper answers.

A few moments later, Leo enters the attic.

"This weather is outrageous. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was demonic." Leo jokes.

"Well, don't let Phoebe hear you say that. She'll add it to her list of demons to find and vanquish." Piper says.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just checking out some stuff, things that Phoebe has been up to." Piper says. "How are things going in the club?"

"Pretty good so far. What did Phoebe do?" Leo asks.

"Nothing bad, it's just that recently, she has been vanquishing a lot of demons lately." Piper says.

"And that is bad?" Leo says.

"No…it's all she does around here. I feel like there's something wrong with her."

"She did lose that innocent a few days ago. Maybe she's grieving." Leo says.

"And if she was sitting in a bathrobe watching lifetime with ice cream, I'd not be concerned but she's taking out her anger on demons. It's more than just the innocent."

"What gives you that idea?"

"The fact that she puts that before demon vanquishing before everything else. She even decided to vanquish demons before going to work." Piper says.

"At least she is going to work." Leo adds.

"That's not the point, Leo. It's just that she doesn't have to vanquish demons. She just chases them for no reason. It's like she is on a mission and God only knows what that is." Piper says.

"I just think you worrying too much." Leo says as he walks behind Piper, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her. "I have to go to magic school so I will see you later, ok?"

"How are you going to get there without Paige?" Piper asks.

"A potion." Leo answers.

"We really need to find an easier way to get there just in case." Piper says.

"If you figure that out, let me know. You know where I will be." Leo says as he grabs the potion and throws it on the ground. He disappears in a cloud of smoke. Chris orbs into the attic.

"Mama." He says.

"What are you doing up here, honey?" Piper says as she takes Chris. "Let's go find something to eat." They walk out of the attic. The picture of a demon can be seen in the Book.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In downtown San Francisco, a scream can be heard. In an alley, the demon seen in the book previously explodes, leaving echoes of his screams. Behind him is Phoebe. Phoebe takes out a notepad and crosses the names off. Her cell phone begins to ring and she looks at it. She scoffs and runs to her parked car in the rain. She gets in and drives off.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige lies in her bed in the apartment. Henry comes up to her with a tray of food and kisses her on her forehead.

"Hey, I made you some breakfast." He says.

"Oh, thanks honey. That's so sweet." She says. She looks at the food and covers her nose and mouth with the nightwear.

"Is everything ok?" Henry asks.

"I just can't take that smell." Paige says.

"But it smells good. I'm a great cook." Henry brags.

"I know that, honey, but I don't feel very well. I think I came down with something. With this weather, I'm pretty sure I caught something." Paige says.

"I told you to get your flu shot last fall but being stubborn, you decided to ignore me." Henry says.

"I'll live..." Paige says, "But at the moment, I just feel light headed and nauseous."

"Oh, no." Henry sympathizes. He places his hand on her forehead. "You're not really burning up. I'm going to call out of work to take care of you."

"No. Please don't do that." Paige pleads. "I can take care of myself, just go to work, Henry."

"You don't look very good, are you sure?" Henry asks.

"Yeah." Paige says. She throws her arms around him and kisses him.

"I don't want to leave you here…"

"I'll be fine. Go." Paige whispers.

"I'll call you every hour to check on you, ok? And go see the doctor and let's see what he can diagnose." Henry says.

"I will do just that." Paige groans.

"Love you!" Henry says.

"Love you too." Paige says. Henry kisses her one more time and gets up. He grabs his jacket, an umbrella and a toast and walks out of the door. Paige watches him leave and she smiles as she bites her lower lip. She looks at the breakfast Henry made her. She takes a sip of the orange juice. She takes the rose on the tray and smells it. She smiles again.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks into the Bay Mirror. She walks right into the meeting.

"Phoebe!" Elise says. "Glad you can make it."

Elise walks to Phoebe and whispers, "Where have you been?"

"I am not that late, am I?" Phoebe says. Elise stares at Phoebe angrily.

"Sorry!" Phoebe says with a nervous smile. They return to the meeting and Phoebe sits.

"As I as saying…" Elise begins, "Raymond Grandberry is another editor joining us here at the Bay Mirror."

"I'm sorry, who?" Phoebe asks.

"Ray Grandberry. Jason sent him from London to join us here. He is supposed to help raise our circulation."

"Is he a celebrity?" Phoebe asks.

"No." Elise answers.

"What does he have that could bring up our circulation?" another employee asks.

"I don't know. He must have something for Jason to try and bring him here." Elise says.

"Where is he anyway?" Phoebe asks. "It's his first day here and he is late?"

"Look whose talking? I remember you were late on your first day too…and this morning." Elise says.

"Ok, I will zip it!" Phoebe says sharply.

A young man walks into the building, takes off a hat and his jacket, and hangs it up. He sighs and looks up. He has dark brown hair, a scar above his left eye, and his blue eyes top of his perfect face. They sparkle with a gleam of the light that falls on his face.

"Sorry I am late." He says with a thick English accent. "I guess I have to get used to driving on the other side of the street now, don't I? The bloody rain doesn't help that much either."

"It's ok. Mr. Grandberry." Elise says as she helps him come through the crowd. "Everyone, this is Raymond Grandberry."

Murmurs flow across the crowd in the room.

"Just call me Ray." He says calmly. Phoebe's eyes widen at first glance. She squeals out of surprise.

"This is Ray?" she asks.

"Yes. And you are..." Ray asks.

"I'm charmed." Phoebe says quietly.

"You must be Phoebe Halliwell." He says as he walks up to her and kisses her gently on her hand. Phoebe begins to blush. "You look more beautiful in person. Your pictures do not do you justice."

"Why, thank you." Phoebe says with a nervous chuckle. She looks up at Elise, whose mouth is open wide. She clears her throat.

"Mr. Grandberry, you have something to tell us?" Elise says.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." He says as he walks to the front of the room and buttons up his suit.

"I'm here to bring up the circulation, mostly in the advice column."

"Wait. What?" Phoebe asks.

"There's not much I can do anywhere else besides endorsements, sponsors, etc. You already started with Phoebe and she is our way in." Ray says. "Everyone else I will find your hook to the public eye. Just leave it up to me."

"Ok, I guess the meeting is over then…" Phoebe says as she stands up.

"Ok, back to work." Elise commands. Everyone goes to his or her spot and Phoebe walks into her office. Ray follows her.

"Jason tells me a lot about you." Ray says. Phoebe begins to check her letters.

"Any of them good?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. All of them actually." He says. "I can't imagine how he let you slip away."

"Ok, hold it right there…" Phoebe says as she drops the letters on the table. "We have a lot of work to do so let us not get distracted right now, ok?"

"Can you blame me?" he says shyly.

"Don't you have a way with words?" Phoebe says.

"Well, I try."

"I am not like most girls who fall for that accent so that charm is not going to work with me." Phoebe says.

"Let's see. I have two weeks to work here so we'll see what happens now, won't we?"

"Two weeks?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. I am just here to do my job and leave and seeing as how I put Jason's corporation on the market in less than a month, I could do it less time here." Ray says.

"Hmm." Phoebe says under her breath.

"Ok, you already did magazine poses, radio shows, television shows…"

"Ok, do not drag me into another thing I do not want to be doing." Phoebe says.

"Well, I was about to ask you what you want to do without making you feeling uncomfortable." Ray says, "I assume you were forced to do the shoot for 415 magazine, the radio hosting and the television as well?"

"No." Phoebe says in a lying tone, "Well, I was under certain influences when I did those?"

"Well, you decide what you want to do and let me know, ok?" Ray says. He opens the door and looks back at Phoebe.

"I'm going to enjoy working with you." He says with a smile. He walks away.

"Huh." Phoebe smiles and looks down. She puts her hand behind her neck and feels the necklace Coop gave her. She plays with it and sighs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

On the hills of San Francisco, Savian appears. He looks on the den of the city and smiles. He lifts his hands and lightning strikes a certain part of the city. People are heard screaming. He forms fog cloud and stands on it. It begins to transport him across the city as he strikes people with lightning. The humans cannot see him because of the fog cloud hovering above. He claps his hands and a loud boom of thunder is heard. He waves his hands and rain begins to form and rain violently.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Leo walks through Magic School and he shows new students who their teachers are. As he approaches another classroom, a very loud explosion can be heard.

"And that would be our potions lab." He says. He opens the door to enter and the place if filled with white smoke. Students flee the class coughing and finally the professor comes out.

"Wow, some potion, huh?" the professor says.

"Mr. Barzini, what happened here?" Leo asks.

"We were just trying to perfect the universal vanquishing potion."

"Universal vanquishing potion?" Leo asks.

"A potion to vanquish all demons, different levels, different powers, you know." Barzini says.

"You know it cannot be done, Barzini. I mean, there's always something different about every demon." Leo says.

"Well, I think we should give it a try." Barzini says.

"I think you already did that and look what happened." Leo says.

"I'll be careful next time…" Barzini says as he begins to walk away.

"So where should we go to enroll in classes, Mr. Wyatt?" one of the new students asks.

"Call me Leo." He says calmly, "You walk down that hall over there and you'll see Mr. Feeny. He'll help you."

"Thanks, Leo." The boy says as he walks away with the rest of the new students.

Leo enters the potions lab and sees the mess. He cringes a little bit and closes the door.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige sits in the waiting room of the Memorial hospital. The intercom announcer calls for a doctor. Paige looks up to see where it is coming from. She looks around. A woman comes to sit next to her.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Um, I am in a hospital…" Paige begins to say.

"Right…that's not what I meant though. You look nervous." The woman asks.

"It's something about hospitals I don't like." She says.

"Oh. That's understandable." The woman says, "I'm Marissa. Marissa Lynch."

"I'm Paige. Paige Mitchell." She introduces. "What are you in here for?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm here. I just have a lot of headaches and vomiting and I am sensitive to light, although with the weather recently, that doesn't seem to be a problem, now does it?"

"Tell me about it. It is strange weather, isn't it?" Paige wonders.

A nurse comes into the waiting room.

"Mitchell? Paige Mitchell?" she calls.

"Well, I got to go. It was nice meeting you, Marissa." Paige says.

"Same here." Marissa says as Paige goes in.

"No needles, right?" Paige asks.

"I can't really guarantee you that, Mrs. Mitchell." The nurse says. Paige groans as the door is shut.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper arrives at Magic School via orbing. She holds her boys' hands and walks them into the Great Hall. Leo walks in and sees his boys.

"Hey there, little buddies!" he says as his boys run to him and hug him. He grunts while he lifts them up.

"You guys are getting big and heavy." Leo says.

"It is because of the vegetables we eat and the milk we drink, right mommy?" Wyatt says. Piper smiles and walks to her boys.

"Yes." She says quietly. She kisses Wyatt and Chris on their foreheads.

"No kiss for me?" Leo pouts. Piper kisses him too.

"That's better. Now, I'm happy." Leo says. He sets the boys down and begins to walk them to the nursery.

"I brought your lunch, honey." Piper says.

"Another sandwich?" Leo asks. Piper smiles.

"I marry a chef and all I get is a sandwich?" Leo jokes.

"Take it or leave it. It's a sub." Piper says.

"Good enough." Leo says. They arrive at the nursery. Wyatt and Chris run into the ball pit.

"Play nice and safe!" Piper yells. "Since when did you get the ball pits and all of this?"

"It's magic. It shapes into what the children want it to be." Leo says.

An explosion is heard again and Piper and Leo look up.

"Mrs. Henderson, watch the boys for me, would you?" Leo asks.

"Sure." Henderson says.

Piper and Leo run to the potions lab and they open the door. Barzini lies on the ground unconsciously and the students stand there terrified.

Piper looks at Leo who is shocked at what he sees.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Barzini lies on a couch and he is being healed by a whitelighter.

"It's ok, students. Go to class and I will be there with you shortly." Leo instructs. The students walk back into their potions class.

"Thanks, Sean for coming to heal him for me. Really appreciate it, man." Leo says.

"It's ok, Leo. Anything for you, man." Sean says as the golden glow disappears and Barzini regains consciousness.

"I'll appreciate it if the Elders never found out about this." Leo says.

"Oh, Definitely." Sean says as he shakes Leo's hand. "Call me, beep me if you want to reach me. You know."

"Thanks." Leo says.

"Anytime." Sean says as he orbs out.

"Whew! That was close!" Barzini sighs.

"Close? You almost died." Leo says.

"You put yourself and those students at risk." Piper says.

"I was almost close to perfecting the universal vanquishing potion." Barzini says.

"Universal what?" Piper asks.

"He's trying to make a potion that could vanquish any demon." Leo explains.

"And you decide to try that in Magic School around students?" Piper asks.

"Great witches, wizards and magical creatures came up with the best spells somewhere. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Barzini says. He takes a vial filled with the potion and hands it to Piper. Piper looks at the dark violet potion and places it in her jacket. "With your line of work, this might come in handy."

"Ok, listen. I know what you're talking about, but you don't see me teaching my kids how to create potions. You should make sure you get it right first before you demonstrate in front of them!" Piper says.

"The point is you endanger the life of the students here if you continue this madness." Leo says.

"Are you censoring my activities here?" Barzini asks angrily.

"I'm not censoring anything, just limiting your activities." Leo says.

"Well, then. I guess I can do you a favor and let you worry about how many people you are going to limit here. I quit!" Barzini says as he flashes out of the room after snapping his fingers.

Leo groans. "Great, what am I going to do? Who is going to teach the potions class?"

"Don't worry, honey. You'll find someone. Just relax and follow your instincts and see who could come to be your potions lab teacher." Piper tries to comfort.

"That is a process that will take days or weeks to sort out, and we have students who are already enrolled." Leo says.

"All you have to do is look and the answer may very well be in front of you." Piper says as she sits down on the teacher's chair. She picks up one of the books on the table and flips through it.

Leo's eyes widen as he looks at Piper.

"Huh. Some interesting ingredients here." Piper mutters to herself. She looks up at Leo, who looks at her with arms folded and a smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Piper asks. "You look like you want something."

Piper realizes what Leo is thinking.

"Oh, no." Piper says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the Bay Mirror, Phoebe and Ray sit in the office and write down ideas.

"I think we should host a fund raising event." Phoebe says.

"Good idea and you could maybe host the event as well." Ray says.

"And maybe on holidays such as Thanksgiving and Christmas, we can do serve the homeless shelters food." Phoebe suggests.

"And you could probably be in charge of that too." Ray says.

"Hey, why do you want me in charge of everything or be the star of everything?" Phoebe asks.

"To help bring up the circulation for the newspaper." Ray says.

"Yeah. The newspaper. Nevertheless, all the attention is towards me to help bring it up somehow. There are more people who work here than I do and you don't seem to put that much effort into them." Phoebe says.

"I know. The thing is this, you are already out there. You are known for your advice column and that is how and why many people read this paper, Phoebe." Ray says. "Most women come to you for advice and that is what keeps the circulation up. You are the precious commodity this paper has that we cannot afford to lose. Every newspaper does not have you, Phoebe."

"I just don't want this to move very fast. I don't think I am up for that level of celebrity yet. Let's start from the bottom and work our way up. I will feel better that way." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Ray says, "It looks like we'll be here for a while. You want anything to eat?"

"Uh…"

"I'm just ordering out. I don't want to kill you with my cooking." Ray says.

Phoebe smiles.

"Wow, that's how you look when you smile. Nice to see that." Ray says. "I'll be back."

Ray leaves the office and leaves Phoebe with the smile on her face. She looks at the picture of herself and Coop on the desk.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"Come on, Leo. I can't do this." Piper says. "I won't."

"Please, Piper. You will save me a lot of time to search and on top of that who better to teach brewing potions than a Charmed One who is a master at it?" Leo says.

"Flattery will get you no where." Piper says. "I have to go to P3 to order some supplies. We were out last Friday."

"I already took care of that this morning, Piper." Leo says.

"And the boys…"

"Will be here and we won't have to worry because we're both here." Leo says.

"Ugh…I am not good at teaching students." Piper says.

"Just do exactly what you what you did when you taught Paige five years ago." Leo says.

"But Paige was just one person. This is a whole class." Piper says.

"If you could teach Paige how to brew potions in three days, you can do the same for the students for three weeks."

"Three weeks? Leo, I have the club…" Piper says.

"I know. Leave that to me. I'll handle it. Besides, this is temporary." Leo says. Piper sighs.

"You'll be fine, Piper. Just relax and remember that they are just kids." Leo says as he hands her the robe. Piper wears the robe while muttering. She looks at Leo and walks in.

She walks to the front of the class.

"Ok, I am Piper Halliwell, and I will be teaching your potions class for today." Piper says, "I will be teaching you guys how to make simple potions."

"We already know the simple ones. This is an advanced class." A student says.

"Right." Piper says under her breath as she looks at Leo. Leo nods at her, telling her to continue, "Do you guys know how to make transformation potions?"

"Yes, Ms. Halliwell." One student says.

"Kiss ass!" another student sneezes.

"Watch your mouth before I shut it for you." Piper says confidently. "How about transportation potions?"

"No." the students say in unison.

"Ok. We'll start with that." Piper says. She turns around to flip through the books.

A student conjures up a straw and spits a spitball at Piper. The spitball freezes in mid-air and all of the students watch in fear. Piper turns around. She unfreezes the spitball and it hits the board behind her. She walks to the student with the straw.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Ben…Benjamin Crouse." He says.

"Well, Ben. If you try that again, I will make you sorry for that."

"And that is supposed to be a threat?" Ben says.

"She's a Charmed One. I'd be careful if I were you." One student says.

"Shut up, Jack." Ben says.

" _I s_ _earch the skies for magic sought,  
_ _T_ _o_ _mute_ _this student who can'_ _t be taught  
_ _Until the lesson has been learned  
_ _Only then his sense of speech returns._ " Piper chants.

Ben begins to talk and nothing comes out. He begins to panic while the class laughs at him.

"Does anyone else want to try me?" Piper asks. The class falls silent.

"Ok. Let's start, shall we?" Piper says with a smile. She looks at Leo who has a smile on his face. Piper shrugs and turns to the board.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Savian continues to hover across the city shooting lightning from his hands. He strikes cars, pedestrians and buildings.

The people of San Francisco run in terror for fear of being stricken. An ambulance comes through to carry casualties. Savian laughs through all of the pain.

"Yes. Cry and run from me! I cannot be stopped!" Savian says.

He clenches his fists and big amounts of hail falls from the skies. The screams of the innocents make his smile grow larger.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige comes out of the hospital room and walks into the waiting room. She sees the casualties being brought into the hospital. The casualty moans in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asks.

"A lot of cases where the patients have been either being struck by lightning, hail or drowned in some areas downtown. Many storm injuries." The nurse explains. "The doctor would call later about your results, Ms. Mitchell."

"Ok, thanks." Paige's cell phone begins to ring. She picks up.

"Hey honey." She answers.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I was just calling you to see how you're doing." Henry says.

"I'm a little better. I'm at Memorial right now." Paige says.

"Oh, you want me to come over there right now?" Henry asks.

"Oh, no, honey. I can take care of myself. Just stay at work. It's too ugly outside. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alright. I won't. I will talk to you later." Henry says, "I love you."

"Love you too." Paige says with a smile as she hangs up.

Marissa walks up to Paige. "You still here, Marissa?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Look at the news, Paige." She says. "You see that cloud? All the lightning and hail looks like it's coming from there. I risk being struck if I go outside."

Paige watches the television in the waiting room and sees the fog and the lightning that emerges from it.

"Oh, my God." Paige whispers. She gets out her cell phone and begins to dial.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe reads a letter from a fan in her office. The food delivery person shows up.

"Delivery for a Ray Grandberry?" he calls out.

"Our food is here, Phoebe. I'll go get it." He says as he walks out. Phoebe follows him out. She walks to Elise.

"Ok, Greg, you take the story of the casualties in storm, Mike, you take the hurt sport celebrities…" Elise delegates.

"What is going on out there?" Phoebe asks.

"The storm. It is doing a lot out there. Many people are hurt and/or stranded. It's bad news for us but its great news for the paper." Elise says.

"How is it great when people are getting hurt out there?" Phoebe asks. "I don't think we will be able to send the papers out in a mess like this."

"It's like the lightning is striking every living thing out there. It is crazy!" the delivery man says.

Phoebe looks at him, looks up, and the television in the room. She realizes what is going on. She goes in her office and grabs her coat and purse. She starts to head out.

"Where are you going, Phoebe?" Ray asks.

"I got something I have to take care of." Phoebe says. "I got to go."

She walks out of the office. Ray looks at Elise.

"She does that a lot. You'll have to get used to it." Elise says. Ray looks confused.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Leo sits at his desk and his cell phone begins to ring. He picks up.

"Hello? Slow down, Paige. What happened? Ok." He says. He walks to the potions lab class.

Piper is in the middle of the class. She has a cauldron in front of her.

"Just add helot root and you are all set." Piper says. She drops in the helot root and it releases a small explosion.

"Take your pipettes and take about two drops of the potion." Piper says.

The students do so.

"Now, put it on your item that you chose to bewitch like so." Piper says as she drops the potion on her watch.

The students do so and the items glow for a moment.

"Now, say where you want this object to take you to. Remember that the will only take you to your destination and back, no where else. You cannot change it and the only way to stop this item from doing so is to destroy it." Piper says. "Now, say your destination and touch the surface."

All the students say home. They all disappear from sight, except Ben. He just sits there and folds his arms in anger.

"Huh, not a smart ass now, huh?" Piper says.

"Piper!" Leo calls. Piper looks at him. "Paige is on the phone."

Piper grabs the phone. "Hello? Yeah, I know about the storm. Why do you ask? Are you sure? Ok. I'll be there. I'll meet you at the manor." Piper says. She hangs up.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"Paige seems to think that a demon is behind the weather." Piper says.

"A demon?" Leo asks.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but she feels very sure about this." Piper says. "Can you bring the boys home?"

"Yeah. Sure." Leo says. She kisses Leo and she walks away. Leo watches her leave. He looks in the class and sees Ben sitting there with his arms folded. He mouths words to Leo but nothing comes out. Leo just stares at him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Paige sit in the living room in the manor.

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Paige says.

Phoebe comes through the front door and walks into the living room.

"A demon is behind the storm." She blurts out.

"We're already on it." Piper says.

Phoebe sits down. She sees Piper in a robe.

"Don't ask." Piper says. She takes off the robe and the jacket. "How does a demon have power over the weather?"

"Well, the bad part is he is hurting innocents with this. We have to stop him." Phoebe says.

"You should have seen the casualties at the hospital. It was terrible." Paige says.

"Casualties?" Piper asks.

"What were you doing in the hospital?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"Didn't feel good but that is not the point right now." Paige answers.

Piper looks through the Book of Shadows and finds him.

" _Savian. A demon_ _that_ _has the power to manipulate the_ _weather in any way he chooses. He channels his powers through a glass scepter_." Piper reads.

"Ok, is there a vanquishing spell in there?" Paige asks.

"Not that I can see." Piper says.

"Let's just go get this bastard before he hurts anyone else." Phoebe says.

"We're going but you don't have to sound so vengeful." Paige says.

"You should have seen her before." Piper says.

Piper and Phoebe grab Paige by her hands and orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Phoebe and Paige appear downtown. They look around. People run past them in fear.

"So where is this cloud?" Piper asks. Paige looks behind them.

"Uh, guys?" Paige says. The two women turn around and see a huge gray cloud hovering above them.

"Oh." Piper says quietly.

"Do you think he's in that thing?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. The lightning looks like its coming from up there." Piper says. "You think you can levitate us up there, Phoebe?"

"I don't know, but I can try." Phoebe says. She grabs her sisters' hands and they levitate into the air. They hover in the air at the cloud's level. They see Savian. Paige waves her hands beneath her and the orbs come straight at them. The orbs settle under their feet, allowing them to stay up there.

"Hey!" Piper yells out to Savian. Savian stops and turns around.

"The Charmed Ones? Well, I'll be damned." He says.

"Damn this!" Phoebe says as she waves her hand and electricity comes out. The electricity strikes Savian in the chest and he stumbles backwards a bit. He forms a ball of wind and hurls it at Piper. Piper falls off the orbs.

"Oh, my God, Piper!" she yells when she sees Piper fall. Piper orbs from mid-air and appears next to Paige.

"Thanks." Piper says, "That was close."

Piper looks at Savian and thrusts her hands. She blast Savian once and he falls onto the clouds. She thrusts them forth again and he vanishes in an electric blast. The skies begin to clear out a little bit. The fog begins to clear out.

"Let's get out of here before the fog clears out." Phoebe says.

Paige orbs them out of the skies.

On the ground, a puddle of water begins to move and it shapes into a human form. Savian appears.

"If you think you vanquished me, you have another thing coming, witches!" he says. He takes his scepter and disappears in a splash of water.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

They orb into the living room in the manor.

"Great, now the day is saved so let me go back to Magic School to do my job." Piper says.

"Wait. What?" Phoebe asks.

"Long story." Piper says.

"You need me to orb you to Magic School?" Paige asks.

"Thanks but no. I think I have figured out a way to do that without orbing or potions." Piper says.

"Well, I have to go back to work so I will see you guys later." Phoebe says. She walks out of the living room and opens the front door. She is shocked and sent flying into the table.

Savian comes into the manor, hovering and surrounded by lightning and wind.

"Piper, try blasting him again." Paige says.

Piper waves her hands and blasts him but it has a little effect.

"I'm prepared for you now, witches!" he says. Savian lifts Phoebe up with the gust of wind and holds her to the wall. He waves his hands and lightning forms and surrounds Phoebe, holding her in place. He strikes both Piper and Paige with lightening and they fall unconscious. He walks to them.

"The Charmed Ones lie before me, defeated." He says with a triumphant grin. He motions to grab them.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Paige wake up to find themselves pinned to the wall by their arms as well.

"Oooh…What happened?" Piper groans.

"You guys were knocked on your asses by Savian and he left." Phoebe explains.

"Ok. Uh, Paige, you think you can orb out of there?" Piper asks.

"Uh, I can try." Paige says. She closes her eyes and orbs surround her but she is still in place.

"Damn it." Phoebe says. "He's holding us up here with these lightning bolts attached to the wall."

"My hands aren't free otherwise I would have blown my way out of here already." Piper says.

"Any spells, Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"I'll try one." Phoebe says. She clears her throat. " _I call upon the power of mine, to free us of the ties that bind?_ "

"Nothing!" Piper says. "Paige, can you project out of here to free us?"

"If I can't orb, I doubt I can project. Besides, I can't control it yet." Paige says.

"Can I be the first to say that we're screwed?" Phoebe says.

"That's a winning attitude." Paige says.

"Let's calm down and think about a way out of this." Piper says.

"Great." Phoebe says sarcastically. "I wonder where the demon is."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Savian hovers above a crowd of demons.

"My fellow demons," he begins, "I stand before you, having defeated the Charmed Ones."

"He lies! If he defeated the Charmed Ones, where is the proof?" a demon asks.

"I understand why you don't believe me. Well for your proof, follow me." Savian says as he turns into a puddle of water and disappears. It splashes certain demons as the others shimmered out in time.

"I hate it when he does that." One of the demons says as he shimmers out as well.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
_** ** _  
_**Savian and the demons appear in the foyer of the Manor. They see the Charmed Ones hanging up on the walls.

"Uh-oh, demons at 12 o'clock." Piper says. She hits a realization as she looks at her watch.

"The witches aren't dead! They are still alive." The demon says.

"I said they were defeated, I never said they were dead. I was saving that part for the most opportune moment." He says. He conjures lightning in his hands and stands before the demons.

Piper looks at her watch and tries desperately to touch it.

"My fellow demons. Let today be a reminder as it goes down in history as the day the Charmed Ones were vanquished!" Savian yells.

The demons yell in joy and watch what no other demon is unable to do.

Piper moves her head over to her wrist and touches the surface with her chin. She disappears in a white blur.

"Where did she go?" the demon yells. Savian looks back and sees that Piper is missing.

"Where did your sister go?" Savian yells at Phoebe and Paige.

"I don't know. You _do_ see us still hanging up here, right?" Phoebe says.

"This amuses you? You shall die first!" Savian threatens. He throws the lightning bolt towards Phoebe but it freezes in mid-air. A blast hits Savian and he flies back and hits the rest of the demons. Phoebe looks up and sees Piper standing at the top of the stairs with her hands held out.

"Oh! Oh! Piper. Help here please!" Phoebe pleads.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Piper says. She blasts the bolts from Phoebe and Paige and they fall to the ground. They growl at Piper.

"I didn't guarantee a great landing." Piper says. She looks at the demons and starts to blow them up. The manor is filled with screams and explosions.

Paige orbs the frozen lightning bolt at a demon and he explodes as well. Phoebe shoots electricity at some of the demons and they explode as well. Most of the demons shimmer out and the rest are vanquished. Savian stands up.

"You couldn't vanquish me before, what makes you think you can vanquish me again?" he asks. His scepter begins to glow.

"Piper, the scepter!" Paige calls.

"Hmm." Piper says as she blows up the scepter.

"No!" Savian yells. Piper blasts Savian again and he flies into the wall.

"I don't think you can blow him up." Phoebe says,

"Thanks for the encouragement" Piper says. Piper sees her jacket. "Paige, orb for my jacket!"

"Why?" Paige asks.

"Just do it!" Piper yells.

"Ok!" Paige says. She waves her hand and the jacket orbs to her. Piper looks in her jacket and finds the potion vial in it. Savian stands up and walks towards the sisters. Piper throws the vial at Savian and he begins to scream. Lightning surrounds him and a whirlwind surrounds him as well. He continues to scream as he begins to light on fire and he explodes in a yellow flash.

"That was close." Piper says.

"What was that?" Phoebe asks.

"Just a potion." Piper says.

"How did you escape the lightning prison?" Paige asks.

"Just a little transportation charm I created." Piper says. Phoebe and Paige look confused. "I'll explain later."

Piper smiles while Phoebe and Paige look at each other.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

There are scenes that pass by and show the fog rolling over San Francisco. The sun sets very lowly and the moon rises. The cars speed by fast on the Golden Bridge. The club, P3 is seen with an overcrowded entrance. People dance on the dance floor to the techno playing in the club. Piper mixes drinks and passes them to customers.

"Here you go." Piper says. The customer nods and walks away.

Phoebe looks at Piper on the bar.

"Sorry I made you worry about me with my demon vanquishing." Phoebe says.

"It's ok. What was up with that anyway?" Piper asks.

"I just was mad at myself for chasing Coop away."

"You didn't chase him away." Piper says.

"If I didn't decide to do the whole Jason/Coop thing, none of this would have happened." Phoebe says.

"At least you know you are in love with Coop." Piper says. "You _are_ in love with him, aren't you?"

"I do but I don't want to be in love with him and not be with him." Phoebe says.

"Just give it time, and everything will work itself out." Piper says.

"I hope so." Phoebe says. Piper walks to the other side of the bar and sees Leo walks towards her.

"Wow, from what I heard, you saved the day with the potion you brewed." Leo says.

"Yeah. It came in handy when I needed to escape from demonic clutches. Barzini's potion helped save the day too. Where are the boys?" Piper says.

"At Darryl's. How did the Barzini help save the day?"

"It was the potion I used to vanquish the demon." Piper says.

"Ok so I guess me putting you in the potion lab class helped you save the day?" Leo says.

"And found a way to get us back and forth to Magic School without potions or orbing." Piper says.

"Really?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. I bewitched your watch." Piper says as she hands Leo his watch. Leo smiles and begins to put it on his wrist.

"So how did you like teaching?" Leo asks.

"It was kind of nice, knowing that I could pass the knowledge onto people who are willing to learn." Piper says. Her eyes widen. "Oh, my God, where's Ben?"

"He's over there in the corner." Leo points to a table where Ben is.

"Watch the bar." Piper says as she walks away. Piper walks to the table.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Piper asks.

"Better, thanks to you." Ben says.

"I see you got your voice back." Piper says.

"Yeah. Sitting in Magic School helped me learned a lot and I had to learn my lesson or I was never getting my voice back." Ben says. "I was always a hard headed person. I was always picked on by my older brother because his power was very active and I thought I could do the same with mine."

"I'm glad to hear you learned your lesson." Piper says with a smile. "See you around." She says as she stands up and walks away.

"Hey." Ben says.

Piper turns around.

"Are we going to see you in class anytime soon? You're a pretty cool teacher." Ben says. Piper smiles and walks away.

She approaches Leo who hugs her.

"I'm a pretty cool teacher." Piper says, "He said I'm a pretty good teacher."

"I already knew that before you did." Leo says as he kisses Piper.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Across from the bar at P3, Phoebe sits there with a drink in her hand. She takes a sip out of drink. Someone approaches Phoebe.

"Is this seat taken?" he says in a thick English accent.

Phoebe smiles and turns around to see Ray. "Uh, no. Go right ahead."

Ray sits down. "A beautiful woman like you should not be here alone."

"I decided to come here alone." Phoebe says. "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hit on women like me?" Phoebe asks.

"No, just the women I like, and the ones I like I do not give up on so easily." Ray says.

"Look, I don't want to burst your bubble but I am not looking for anyone to date right now." Phoebe says.

"And I am not asking for a relationship, Phoebe. Just a night to hang out." Ray says.

"I think I would like that." Phoebe says. She begins to think.

"Should I buy you another drink?" Ray asks.

"Um, sure." Phoebe says. She opens her mouth and pauses with hesitation but brushes it off and asks, "I have a question to ask you. Next week is Valentine's Day. You want to be my valentine?"

Ray smiles. "I would love that."

Ray gets a glass and he clinks with Phoebe and sip.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

A quiet view of the city and the Port of San Francisco can be seen. In Henry's apartment, Paige lies in bed and Henry lies next to her. He sees the answering machine light blinking and he presses it. The messages begin to play.

"Hey, Paige, it's Phoebe. I tried to call your phone but it was busy so I called you apartment. There's something about that cloud downtown. Call me when you get this message." BEEP.

"How do you feel now?" he asks.

"I am a little better than this morning." Paige says.

"That's good to hear. You in a good mood for a little nooky?" Henry asks. Paige smiles and sits on top of Henry. They hear another message as they moan and kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell, this is Dr. Romano. I just got your results back. There is no problem with you. I wanted to tell you this in person but I wanted to let you know as soon as possible. Mrs. Mitchell, you're pregnant. Congratulations." BEEP. THERE ARE NO MORE MESSAGES.

Henry and Paige stop kissing and look at the machine.

"What happened now?" Paige asks.

"Did she say you're pregnant?" Henry asks. He starts to rewind the message.

"…know as soon as possible. Mrs. Mitchell, you're pregnant." The message says.

Paige looks shocked and Henry begins to scream happily.

"We're pregnant! Honey, you're pregnant!" Henry kisses Paige and begins to kiss her belly.

"Hey, little one!" he says, "This is your daddy!"

"Wow. I cannot believe it." Henry gets up and runs into the other room. Paige gets up and looks at her self in the mirror. She places her hands on her stomach and gasps quietly.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers. "I am pregnant."

The camera zooms out on Paige as she stands there in shock. Henry continues to yell in excitement and walks to Paige. He holds her from behind and gets down on his knees. He begins to kiss her stomach and talk to her in a baby voice.

The camera fades to black.

END OF EPISODE.


	15. 9x15: Matters of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone from Coop's past targets him for revenge, the Charmed Ones work to save him and his charges before it's too late.

**9x15: Matters Of The Heart**

The camera pans towards the streets of San Francisco in the daytime. There are various heart-shaped objects in windows and on walls. A couple walks by a concession stand and they stop. They walk back to it.

"Baby, I want that one." The young woman points out. The man begins to fish for his wallet.

"How much for that one?" he asks.

"Fifteen dollars." The seller says.

The man gives the seller 20 and receives five dollars back.

"Thanks." He says.

"Have a good day, sir." The seller says as the couple walks away.

"Thanks for the bear, baby." She says.

"I could have bought you a better one, Lisa." The man says.

"It doesn't matter. It just matters when you show me your affections with any small action." Lisa says. She wraps her arms around him.

"I love you, Mason." She says.

"I love you too." Mason says back to her. They share a kiss.

Not too far from the couple, a man watches them and he puts his hand under his chin. He wears a ring that glows pink. The man is Coop. He smiles as he sees the two lovebirds hugging and kissing. He walks to the end of the street and looks up. He sees Phoebe's billboard. He sighs in agony and looks around. With no one in sight, he flashes out in a pink light, which turns into a heart shape and fading out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Not long after Coop leaves, a warlock blinks in next to the concession stand. He sees the couple and smiles.

"Puppy love, the common kind." He says. He wears a ring that looks like Cupid's and it glows a greenish color. He waves his hand and the couple glows a dark green color. A pink light rises from them and the warlock absorbs them. He inhales deeply as the light fades from his body. He looks at the couple. A girl walks by them and Mason takes a long look at her. Lisa hits him in the shoulder

"Mason, what are you doing?" Lisa asks.

"Nothing, baby." Mason asks.

"You were checking out that girl that walked by…" Lisa says.

"It was not a big deal." He says. He holds her close to him, "Besides, I only have eyes for one woman."

"Yeah, and she walked by you right now."

"Why are you making this a bigger deal than it is?" Mason asks.

"Because Valentine's Day is around the corner and I want to spend it with you and not you looking at other women."

"I just glanced, ok? I did not mean anything by it." Mason says.

"You know what? Take your bear. I don't want it!" she says as she throws it at him and walks away.

"Baby! Come on!" he calls after her.

"It is over!" she yells out as she crosses the street. Mason watches and takes the bear and walks away frustrated.

The warlock looks on and smiles. He blinks out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is morning and the scenes from San Francisco are shown. The Port of San Francisco, the Ghirardelli and the Bridge are shown as well. While these are shown, "All the Love in the World" by the Corrs is playing.

 _I've often wondered if love's an illusion_  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it  
I have no hesitation  
My imagination just stole me away  
(Still...) Still I believe  
(I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me...

 _(Don't want to wake...) Don't want to wake up alone anymore_  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe's loft can be seen. Inside it, she stands by the window looking outside. She sips from a cup of coffee. She holds the mug with her left hand and her right hand is under her chin. She turns and sees a picture of herself and Coop on Halloween on the table. She smiles. She goes next to the table and takes the necklace he gave her for Christmas and puts it around her neck. She hears a knock on her door and she snaps out of her daydream. She sets the coffee mug down and opens the door. It's Paige.

"Paige!" she says. "Come in." Phoebe steps aside. Paige walks in and Phoebe closes the door.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a week. I was meaning to give you your invitation for the Valentine's Day Bash tomorrow at the club." Phoebe says as she takes a pink paper and hands it to Paige.

"Thanks." Paige says quietly.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Paige says.

"You're lying. I can tell." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe…." Paige begins to say but Phoebe interrupts.

"It wasn't an empath thing. It was a sister thing." Phoebe says, "Did you find out why you were so sick last week?"

"Yeah, I did." Paige says as she looks down. Phoebe grabs Paige's hand.

"How bad is it, Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"It's not bad." Paige says, "I am pregnant."

Phoebe's eyes widen in surprise.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The venue is P3. Leo is inside setting up the drinks at the bar. A man approaches him.

"Hey, Leo." He says.

"Hi, Rex." Leo says as he continues to set up the drinks.

"I was wondering if you can give me some tips about what to do with my wife on Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Why are you asking me?" Leo asks with a friendly chuckle.

"I don't know. Just seeing you and Piper and the way your relationship is going strong after all these years…" Rex says.

"Well, I don't know…just surprise her with something romantic." Leo says.

"In twenty-four hours?" Rex asks.

"Why don't just bring her here tomorrow and Dominic serves you and your wife as if you were in a restaurant?" Leo offers.

"Sounds good. Thank you." He says. Piper walks down the stairs and approaches them. Rex walks back to the stage to set up.

"Hi, honey." Piper says as she kisses him. "What were you two talking about?"

"Uh, nothing. So, what's up?" Leo asks.

"Just plans for Valentine's Day. We have a double date with Darryl and Sheila tomorrow." Piper says.

"On Valentine's Day?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Piper asks.

"I thought you would want to be alone with me for tomorrow." Leo says.

"Yes, but the date with Darryl and Sheila is tomorrow afternoon, me and you is tomorrow evening." Piper says. "Besides, it is the only way we can watch the boys. The nanny elf has a date in the afternoon anyway."

"She has a date?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. Don't act so surprised." Piper says with a smile.

"Where are the boys now?" Leo asks.

"They're with dad. He has a business meeting tomorrow morning and won't be back until tomorrow evening." Piper explains.

"Wow. I just wish you talked to me about it before you made a decision to have a double date." Leo says.

"Don't be ridiculous, Leo. It's no big deal." Piper says dismissively as she walks away to the back. Leo looks at Piper walking away and looks back to the front. He continues to stack the drinks.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, the warlock walks into his lair. He unveils a clock that glows with people's pictures in them. A young demon shimmers in. He watches the warlock as he rotates the cycle of pictures.

"What brings you here, young friend?" the warlock asks.

"I was sent here by Boris to relay some information about your brother." He says as the clock and the pictures distract him.

"And what is that, Kramen?" he asks.

"This is my masterpiece that I created. Those who are in love surround the world and that emotion is what makes humans and good beings powerful. If demons can harness that kind of power, then we will be unstoppable ourselves."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I believe in my theory for personal reasons…" Kramen says, "I have an old score to settle."

Kramen stares at a picture of Coop.

"You have a problem with a cupid? How personal can that get?"

"More than you know." Kramen mutters under his breath.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In Phoebe's loft, Phoebe and Paige continue their conversation.

"Congratulations on your baby, Paige!" Phoebe exclaims. "Does Henry know?"

"Yeah. He was there when I got the message." Paige says.

"Why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. Piper has too much on her plate and you…" Paige says but she stops herself.

"I what?"

"You have tried for the last three years to conceive and I did not know how you would feel about that."

"Yeah, but Paige, you're pregnant. I am not trying to do that anymore." Phoebe says. "But this is about you. Congrats on the baby." She goes to hug Paige but backs away. Phoebe unintentionally detects Paige's emotions.

"You _are_ excited about the baby, aren't you?"

"I know I should but…" Paige stops herself.

"But?" Phoebe asks.

"I just don't feel like I am ready for this. I mean we did not plan this and I do not feel like I am ready for this kind of chapter of my life. I _just_ got used to the idea of marriage and now motherhood?"

"But look at the bright side: you are going to have a little boy or girl and Wyatt and Chris will have a cousin to play with." Phoebe says.

"Look, let's just not talk about that for a second, ok?" Paige says. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Phoebe asks as she walks back to the window and looks outside

"I mean tomorrow is Valentine's Day and are you going to the bash by yourself or with a date?" Paige asks.

"I already have a date." Phoebe says.

Paige raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"You have a date? With whom? Coop?" Paige asks.

"No. With a guy from work." Phoebe says. She turns around and looks at her sister. "What?"

"Nothing. It is just that it seems like you really do not want this date with this guy. I mean, he is the first person you have gone on a date with since Coop."

Phoebe walks to the table and takes her coffee. She stirs and then sips, "And what has that got to do with anything?"

"It's ridiculous. You are going to go on this date with this poor guy, get his hopes up when you are still in love with Coop." Paige says.

"Oh, please. I love him like you love a puppy or something but I'm not _in_ love with Coop and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Phoebe, everyone in the world knows you two are in love besides you and Coop. Piper and I think…" Paige says.

"Wait, Piper thinks so too?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Paige whispers. "Why put yourself through this much torture?"

"Because I loved him but he didn't love me in return and it hurts me to even think about it." Phoebe says.

"That is not true. You really don't believe that, do you?"

"I love him, Paige. I really do but it has been three months and I need closure. I want to move on but I can't."

"What makes you hold onto him after all this time?" Paige asks.

"The future tips that Chris and Wyatt gave us last year. We get married in the future. All of that." Phoebe says.

"The future changes with every choice we make, Phoebe. Maybe your destiny with him has changed." Paige says.

"I guess so, but I have to move on, right?" Phoebe says, "I have a date tomorrow and I need to have a clear mind to do so."

"Yeah. I guess so. I don't think I'm going to go because of all the morning sickness." Paige says. Phoebe snickers.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't picture you saying that." Phoebe says, "How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks." Paige says. She holds her stomach and retches. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah. Don't get anything on my floor." Phoebe jokes. Paige scoffs and runs into the bathroom.

Phoebe sighs and looks at the picture of herself and Coop. She takes it and places it in a drawer. She takes off the necklace he gave her and puts in the drawer as well. She closes and takes the phone. She dials and number and someone picks up the phone on the other line.

"Hi, may I speak with Ray?" she says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In an apartment downtown, glass shatters and things are heard breaking. Lisa and Mason argue with each other while throwing things as well.

"I can't believe I sat here and trusted you with all of my heart!" Lisa says.

"You are blowing this out of proportion. All I did was look at another woman. Why are you being so difficult?"

"I am being difficult?" Lisa asks as she grabs a picture frame and throws it at him. Mason ducks. All of a sudden, time slows down and Kramen appears next to Lisa.

"Your heart is in jeopardy and you must do whatever you can to protect it. If you cannot have him, no one can. Take that knife on the table and put that to good use." Kramen says as he walks over to Mason.

"And you…" he begins, "Your life is in danger. If you do not try to protect yourself from her, she will kill you. You must get her before she gets you. Think of it as self-defense."

Kramen stands back and watches as the rest of the pink light rises from them and he absorbs it. He sighs happily, as he looks at his ring.

"Don't let me stand in your way," he jokes, "Carry on!"

Kramen blinks out of the apartment and time resumes.

Lisa looks at the knife and motions to grab it. Mason tries to grab it as well and they wrestle over it.

They continue to fight and they reach the staircase. Lisa drops the knife and looks at Mason. She pushes him down the stairs.

Mason screams as he tumbles down and he falls unconscious as he lands at the bottom of the stairs.

The hatred look upon Lisa's face changes immediately into guilt.

"What have I done?" she asks herself. She runs down the stairs and she checks his pulse.

"I'm sorry, baby. Please hold on, I don't want to lose you." She says as she cries hysterically. She takes out her cell phone and dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asks.

"My boyfriend fell down the stairs. Please hurry! He's unconscious." Lisa pleads.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." The operator says as Lisa hangs up. She watches as Mason lies there, seemingly lifeless. She rocks back and forth with Mason in her arms back and forth and sobs quietly.

The sound of an ambulance can be heard.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

An ambulance siren sounds in the distance as we see a view of the city.

Coop walks with Leo downtown and they chat.

"I just hate it when she tries to take charge of everything. And she assumes that I have no plans of my own." Leo says.

"Did you already talk to her about it?" Coop asks.

"Yeah, we went through the same issue a little bit over a year ago and she still does it." Leo says, "I mean I don't mind the dinner with Darryl and Sheila but I had planned something for us for tomorrow. What should I do?"

"I am in no position to advice you on relationships. I mainly do the matchmaking. Advice is something Phoebe does. You should ask for her help; and she knows her sister so that might help you a bit." Coop says.

"Thanks, man." Leo says, "How about you? What is going on with you and Phoebe? You guys going to celebrate tomorrow?"

"Uh, no. Phoebe and I aren't together and I don't see that happening anytime soon." Coop says.

"So it's going to happen later?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. It is complicated. I know that I am not going to do much tomorrow…at least not with Phoebe."

"I don't understand. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and you're not going to celebrate it?" Leo asks.

"Have too much on my mind for that." says Coop.

"And this is coming from a cupid." Leo teases, "What's on your mind? Phoebe, perhaps?"

"No…" Coop says. "Why does everyone think that she is all I think of?" Coop says.

"I don't know. I am just saying that it is weird for an Angel of Love to deny himself love." Leo says.

They stop walking.

"Look, I am just trying to look out for Phoebe but everyone with eyes can see that you still love her. Just go to her before it is too late and she moves on. It has been three months since you guys split up. Love like that does not go away, and I don't need to tell a cupid that." Leo says, "You should already know."

Coop smiles, looks past Leo, and sees Phoebe's picture on the bench. Leo looks at his watch and sighs.

"I have to go, man. I have couple of things to take care of for tomorrow. See you later?"

"Sure." Coop says as Leo crosses the street.

Coop takes a deep breath and walks by an apartment. He sees Mason taken out of the apartment on a gurney.

"Mason." He whispers. As he looks up, he sees Lisa standing in the window, sobbing. Coop grabs his chest and groans. He looks at Phoebe's picture on the bench and he walks away into an alley. He flashes out of sight.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper walks into the manor. She holds bags of Valentine's Day decorations. She struggles with them as she walks through the door.

"I'm home!" she yells as she tries to close the door. She groans with a little frustration and forcibly kicks the door shut.

"I'm fine!" she yells, "I don't need any help!"

She walks to the table in the dining room and sets them down. She sighs and looks around.

"Where's everybody?" Piper wonders. She heads up the stairs. She walks past her bedroom and sees Leo on the phone with a notepad.

"So that will be tomorrow at 8? Sure. I will be there at noon to check it out. Thank you. Bye." Leo says. He looks up and sees Piper.

"Hey, honey."

"Hi." Piper says, "Where have you been?"

"I was taking care of some stuff with Coop and then I had to take care of some arrangements." Leo explains.

"Since when do you hang with Coop?" Piper asks.

"I knew him from my whitelighter days and I finally had a chance to catch up with him." Leo says.

"Uh-huh." Piper says. "Well, Darryl and Sheila want us over a little after one o'clock tomorrow." Piper says.

"I can't make it." Leo says, "I have things to take care of."

"What things?" Piper asks.

"Since Rex is having the day off tomorrow with his wife, I am looking for a temporary DJ for the night." Leo explains, "What's with the twenty questions?"

"No reason. I am the boss so don't worry about it." Piper says.

"But I have other engagements to attend to." Leo says. "I'm sorry Piper but I can't make it."

Leo says as he walks out of the room. Piper watches him leave and bites her bottom lip.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige arrives at her apartment and she looks in her purse for her keys. She gets her keys out and she begins to open the door. She walks in and she turns on the lights. She gasps as she drops her purse. Henry stands up and smiles. Behind him are balloons of babies clothes and streamers.

"Damn, you caught me." He says.

"What is all of this?" Paige asks.

"You don't like it? I can take it back if you want." Henry says as he takes down the balloons.

"No, no, no!" Paige holds him back.

"You like it?" Henry asks.

"It's ok…" Paige says as she hugs Henry. She scrunches her face as she hugs him. "I mean, wow."

She backs up from Henry and begins to walk around.

"Is that a crib?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I thought, you know; get a jump start on it." Henry says.

"Yeah, but we have about seven more months to go." Paige says.

"But it's never too early to get started, right?" Henry says.

"Yeah. Right." Paige chuckles nervously.

"Guess what, baby?" Henry says.

"What"

"I took paternity leave from work." Henry says.

"You did what?!" Paige says as she turns to face him.

"If it is the financial situations you are worried about, well, that's no problem. I still get paid."

"I need to lie down." Paige says.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to help you?" Henry says.

"Help with what?" Paige asks.

"To hold your head when you puke in the toilet." Henry says innocently.

Paige groans and runs into the bathroom and slams the door.

"I'll be putting up more streamers out here if you need me." Henry yells on the other side. Paige closes her eyes and sighs. She orbs out of the bathroom.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is sunny out in San Francisco and Phoebe sits in a café under an umbrella with Ray. Laughter and giggling could be heard in the air.

"…and then she threw cake into my face and the food fight started. It was the funniest birthday we ever threw for Piper." Phoebe says.

Ray begins to laugh with Phoebe.

"I'm glad you suggested this." Ray says.

"Suggested what? Telling embarrassing stories of myself?" Phoebe chuckles.

"No." Ray laughs, "I'm glad you suggested this little lunch date. I didn't think you of all people would suggest a date like this."

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asks.

"You look like one of those women that love to go out for dinners, not lunch. Breakfast and Lunch dates do not impress you in the least." Ray says.

Phoebe laughs.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am not right?" Ray asks.

"Well…." Phoebe says as she smiles.

"I _am_ right." Ray says.

"Yeah. I wanted to break the ice between us before tomorrow night, you know?" Phoebe says.

"When was the last time you were on a date, if you don't mind me asking?" Ray asks.

"A while ago, with one of my exes that I wasn't really over emotionally." Phoebe says.

"Well, are you now?" Ray asks.

"Honestly, I don't think so, but I don't think I will be able to move on if I don't go out there and try."

"And you think I am this person?" Ray asks.

"You're already half way there with that English accent." Phoebe whispers.

"I thought you didn't fall for men with accents." Ray says.

"No, I said I wasn't so easily charmed by them." Phoebe says softly as she stares at his lips.

"Of course." Ray whispers. He leans in to kiss Phoebe when someone calls Phoebe's name.

"Phoebe?" the man says.

Phoebe looks up and sees Coop standing there. Coop glares at Ray with a surprising look on his face. He turns his attention to Phoebe.

"Coop!" Phoebe says.

"I need your help, Phoebe." Coop says.

Phoebe looks at Ray.

"Who is that?" Ray asks.

"An old friend…" Phoebe says as she smiles nervously. "Excuse me for a second."

Phoebe stands up, grabs Coop and walks away.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asks.

"I need your help." Coop says.

"What kind of help?" Phoebe asks.

"Charmed help. I need your help to figure out something. There's a demon out there destroying the couples I have put together."

"Not again?" Phoebe asks.

"Again? What are you talking about?" Coop asks.

"Nothing. How come you couldn't go to Paige or Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"You were the closest one around, from what I could sense." Coop says.

"What, you couldn't sense that I was on a date?" Phoebe asks.

"That didn't come to my mind because you hate dates that happen in the daylight."

"You make me sound like a vampire." Phoebe says.

"Well, you don't like to have dates in the morning or afternoon so…" Coop says.

"Wow." Phoebe whispers.

"But we don't have any time for this so can we please…" Coop says.

"I am not going anywhere, Coop." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, innocent lives are at stake and I need your help or else…" Coop says.

"Go to my sisters or something because I can't do this right now." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, please…" Coop says as he grabs Phoebe's arm.

She gasps as she has a quick premonition. _She sees Lisa hanging from the ceiling and Kramen standing behind her_. Phoebe comes out of her premonition.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

"What did you see?" Coop asks.

"You were right. Let's go." Phoebe says as she begins to run out of there.

"But what about your date?" Coop says.

"Shoot!" Phoebe says. She turns around and walks to Ray.

"Ray, I got to go. There's a family emergency that I have to go take care of right now." Phoebe says.

"Is everything ok?" Ray asks.

"No. I don't know but I need to go and find out." Phoebe says.

"Alright. Be careful." He says as he kisses her on her cheek.

Phoebe grabs her purse and runs out. She grabs Coop.

"You want us to flash over there?" Coop asks.

"No. I brought my car. Let's go." Phoebe says as they exit the café.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Lisa stands out of the window. She walks out and sees the staircase where Mason fell. Time slows down as she looks at the ground. Kramen blinks next to her.

"Yes. Mason is in the hospital because of you. For no reason." Kramen says, "You destroyed love for no reason and for that, you do not deserve to live. End your pain and your suffering now while you can." He says.

Kramen fades out and Lisa walks to the living room. She takes a chair and a scarf. She ties it on the ceiling fan. She makes a noose and she stands on the chair. She puts the noose around her neck.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Downstairs, Phoebe and Coop arrive and they get out of the car. They run into apartment building and they run up the stairs. Coop grabs Phoebe's hand as he flashes them out and into the apartment. As they appear in the apartment, Lisa kicks the chair; and is dangling from the ceiling. Kramen appears into the apartment.

"Hello, Coop." Kramen says.

"Kramen?" Coop says in surprise.

Phoebe shoots electricity from her hands as she cuts the scarf. Lisa falls and Phoebe jumps as she pushes Lisa and fall on the ground.

"This is just the beginning, Coop." Kramen says.

Coop looks at Kramen as he blinks out.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asks.

"That was my brother." Coop says.

Phoebe's eyes widen in surprise.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe and Coop stand outside in the night as the police investigate the scene. Darryl approaches Phoebe and Coop.

"How is she?" Phoebe asks.

"She'll be fine. You guys found her just in time." Darryl says. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Please don't tell me that a demon was behind this."

"No." Phoebe says.

"Whew!" Darryl says.

"It was a warlock." Phoebe says.

"How did I know? It's always one or the other." Darryl says.

"Another man was admitted to the hospital earlier today and suffered a fall which resulted in a concussion and a broken leg." Darryl says. "He was from this apartment and his name was…"

"Mason James." Coop says.

"Did you know him?" Darryl asks

"He was one of my charges." Coop says.

"We need to go the manor to try and get figure this out before it gets worse." Phoebe says, "Meanwhile, keep an eye on the two just in case the warlock tries anything."

"I already have Lisa on the clock for suicide attempt. I will do the same for Mason." Darryl says,

"Thanks, Darryl." Phoebe says, "Come on, Coop."

They walk away as Darryl watches them.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, Kramen walks into his lair. He looks through his clock pictures.

"What happened?" the demon asks.

"Coop and his witch interrupted me." Kramen says calmly.

"Aren't you angry for that?"

"No. The innocents were the pawns to get to Coop, and as an added bonus, I get the Charmed Ones as well."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" the demon asks, "You're less likely to succeed if the Charmed Ones are involved."

"I like a challenge besides..." Kramen says as he waves his hand and his clock reveals Phoebe's face, "he is in love with one of the witches so that _is_ an added bonus..."

"He? Who is he?" the demon asks.

"The cupid...my brother."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is in the morning.

Paige walks into the manor and she sees Piper cooking.

"Hey, Paige." Piper says. "Where have you been?"

"Is that the question of the day or something?" Paige asks.

"Excuse me?" Piper asks.

"Nothing." Paige says.

"What have you been up to?" Piper asks.

"Nothing much…" Paige says. "It's just that Phoebe called me this morning and said to…"

Paige's sentence is cut short with Phoebe entering the manor with Coop.

"Piper, we have a demon on our hands." Phoebe says.

"Warlock." Coop corrects.

"Of course." Piper says. "What kind of warlock is it?"

"Well…." Phoebe says.

"He's my brother." Coop says.

"Your brother? You're related to a demon?" Paige asks.

"He wasn't always evil." Coop says as he sits down. "We grew up together but I don't know what turned him like this and he was a cupid as well. He was the favorite of our parents because he was the oldest. He got everything he ever wanted but I don't know why he would go down this path when he is very much aware of it. It is very rare for a Cupid to turn evil. He also fell in love with one of his charges but because of the rules, he couldn't be with her and she was matched up with someone else. That ate him up inside for a while, and I think it still does," Coop explains.

"Great. We have a love sick demon on our hands." Piper says.

"So what is the plan?" Paige asks.

"I have been up all night trying to figure out what his deal is. Book of Shadows?" Phoebe says.

"As always!" Piper says. Phoebe claps as she leads the cavalry up the stairs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Henry walks to the door of the bathroom and knocks.

"Honey, are you ok? You've been in there for quite some time now." He says. He waits for a response and hears nothing.

"Paige?" he calls.

He grabs his wallet from his pocket and takes out his credit card. He forcibly opens the door to find the bathroom empty. He grunts in anger and grabs his coat. He walks out of the door and slams the door.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters and Coop walk upstairs and Coop sits down. Phoebe sits beside him.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I can't believe my brother is evil. Last year, we were happy and now…" Coop stops.

"Yeah, stories that we have heard over and over again…First Billie and Christy and now you and your brother." Piper says, "What is his name again?"

"Kramen." Coop answers.

"Uh-huh." Piper says as she opens the book and begins to look for the warlock.

"Speaking of Billie, have you guys heard of her?" Coop asks.

"No, and I don't want to anytime soon." Piper snaps.

"Right." Phoebe says.

"Found him!" Piper says, "But it doesn't say he's evil. It just talks about him before he turned."

"What does it say?" Paige asks.

"Basically he has a record of the most matchmaking among cupids, and the fact that he is one of the most powerful cupids out there." Piper says, "Nothing evil on him."

"Wait, you guys keep score?" Paige asks.

Coop shrugs.

"How does he hurt his innocents?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but we can't risk it with him out there." Piper says.

"So how do we vanquish him?" Paige asks.

"Don't vanquish him. I just want to talk to him a little bit." Coop says.

"But what if he tries to kill you?" Phoebe asks.

"He won't." Coop says.

"But what if he does?" Phoebe asks again.

"He won't try to kill his own brother." Coop says.

"Yeah, and I am an empath and I felt how much angry he felt when he saw you. I'm not so sure he would hold back if he sees you again."

"Anyway, we still carry around potions just in case." Piper says.

"Yeah, but how? The Book doesn't show us how to make the potion to vanquish him."

"Um, Phoebe, do you remember the potion we made to vanquish that hate demon eight years ago?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. I actually wrote it in the Book so how do you think it will work?" Phoebe asks.

"He is a cupid turned evil so it should have the same result." Piper says.

"Let's get started." Phoebe says.

"What do you want me to do?" Coop asks.

"Just sit and relax while we do this, ok?" Phoebe says. Coop just nods. Phoebe stands up and walks up to Piper as they start making the potion. The doorbell rings.

"Who could it be?" Piper asks as Phoebe looks out the window. She turns to Paige.

"It's Henry." Phoebe says.

"Oh damn it." Paige says.

"Are you trying to avoid him?" Phoebe asks.

"Not really. He's taking this baby thing too far." Paige says.

"Whoa, wait. What baby thing?" Piper asks.

"Oh, yeah. I thought I told you. I'm pregnant." Paige announces.

"Wait. Why am I always that last to find out that my sisters are pregnant?" Piper asks.

"That's not important now, Piper." Phoebe says.

"He decorated the house with baby streamers and balloons and built a crib." Paige says.

"That's not that bad." Phoebe says.

"He took paternity leave." Paige adds.

"Oh, yeah. That seems a bit excessive." Piper cringes.

The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it." Paige says as she exits the attic.

"Wow. How come she didn't tell me that she was pregnant?" Piper wonders, "When did she tell you?"

"This morning." Phoebe answers.

"Huh." Piper hums. "This is going to take a while."

"What? The conversation?" Phoebe asks.

"No. The potion and the demon." Piper says.

"Warlock." Phoebe corrects.

"Whatever." Piper says.

"Then I have to call Ray and postpone our date for tonight." Phoebe says. Coop looks at Phoebe.

"We are not going to take twelve hours to fight a warlock, Phoebe." Piper says.

"But I want to take precautions. Just to be safe." Phoebe says.

"He's going to be pissed." Piper says in a singsong tone.

"I'll make it up to him later." Phoebe says. Piper looks at her with a smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, missy!" Phoebe says as she walks out of the attic as starts dialing on her phone.

"So she has really moved on with this Ray guy, huh?" Coop says looking at Piper.

Piper, whose concentration is divided between making the potion and reading the ingredients in the book doesn't look up.

"I wouldn't say she's moved on. She's just trying to find her footing out there." Piper says.

"Oh..." Coop mumbles under his breath.

Piper stops making the potion and actually looks up at Coop.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"What do you mean?"

"It is obvious you love her and I don't know why you keep dragging this thing between you and Phoebe when you both know you're both meant to be together." Piper says.

"I just wanted to give her some time to realize if she really wants me or not." Coop says.

"Where is the Coop from last year? The Coop who popped into her loft during the Ultimate Battle and tried to fight for her? The Coop who reminded her that your love is worth fighting for and is not secondary to anything? You're pushing her away, Coop. Do something about it before it's too late." Piper says as she finally looks down and continues to make the potion.

Coop stares off into space contemplating as Phoebe walks in and walks up next to Piper.

"That's one heart I have broken on Valentine's Day. Twice in one week." Phoebe says, "Who wants to keep count?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Phoebe." Piper says.

"Well, that has been taken care of." Phoebe says as she looks at Coop and Piper, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Taking action about this situation before it's too late." Piper says casually.

Phoebe looks at them and nods suspiciously, "Right..."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige walks to the door and opens. Henry comes inside.

"How come you didn't tell me that you came here?" he asks.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"I thought you were home and I went into the bathroom and found out that you weren't there." Henry says.

"This isn't the time for this, Henry. Can we talk about this later?" Paige asks.

"I am not going anywhere, Paige. I want to talk about it now." Henry says.

"There's a warlock we have to face. Can you at least stay here until we come back?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll wait in the attic." Henry says as he walks past Paige. Paige scoffs and slams the door shut.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Wyatt walks into the attic and everyone stares at him.

"Um, why is Wyatt here?" Coop asks.

"I thought you said the boys were at Dad's." Phoebe asks Piper.

"They were. I mean, they are. Maybe Leo got them back?" Piper says.

"Honey?" Piper says as she walks towards Wyatt, "Where's daddy?"

"He's downstairs." Wyatt answers.

"Ok. I need you to go back to daddy for a while, ok?" Piper says.

"I want to stay here with mommy." Wyatt says.

"Ok." Piper says quietly. She grunts as she picks up Wyatt. "So, Phoebe, start scrying for Kramen and I will finish the potion."

Phoebe nods and she starts to scry.

Downstairs, Paige walks up the stairs with Coop and sees Leo come through the front door with Chris and Wyatt.

"Hey, Paige. Is Piper still home?" Leo asks.

"Uh, yeah. She is in the attic. Why?" Paige asks.

"I'm working on a little surprise and I don't want her to know about it." Leo says.

"Ok." Paige says as she walks up.

"Hi, Wyatt!" Henry says as he waves.

"Hi, Uncle Henry." Wyatt waves back.

"Henry!" Paige calls.

"Coming, dear!" Henry says as he runs up the stairs to catch up.

"Your aunties are just like mommy." Leo says to Chris, "They like to take over."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige and Henry walk into the attic.

"Hey, everyone." Henry says.

"Hey!" Phoebe says, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah." Henry says shyly.

"You must be very happy." Phoebe says.

"Now is not the time, Phoebe." Paige snaps.

"Right." Phoebe chuckles.

Paige notices Wyatt with Piper.

"Hey, what is Wyatt doing up here?" Paige asks, "Did he orb up here?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Piper asks.

"It's just that I just saw him with Leo downstairs. They just got back from Victor's." Paige says.

"What? That can't be." Piper says.

Phoebe, who is still scrying, watches as the crystal drops.

"Oh! Found him!" Phoebe says as she looks at the map and looks up in confusion. "He's here."

The sisters look at each other. Paige looks at Wyatt and waves her hands at him. He orbs and flies into the couch across the room.

"What did you do that for?" Piper yells.

"Wyatt!" Paige calls.

Wyatt orbs into the attic with Leo and stand in front of Piper.

"What? What happened?" Leo asks.

Phoebe points to the couch and they see the other Wyatt sitting there. He morphs into Kramen. They gasp.

"Oh." Phoebe whispers as she stands up.

"What do we have here? I never thought I would ever see my little brother hiding under the protection of other witches." Kramen teases.

"Wyatt, orb out of here!" Leo says and Wyatt obeys as he orbs out of the attic quickly.

Piper gestures to blow him up but he waves his hand and they all fly into the clutter in the corner. Phoebe is knocked unconscious. Coop stands up. He conjures up a green ball. He releases the green light into the air.

"A special dose, just for the Charmed Ones." He says as the pink light rises from the sisters, Henry and Leo and he absorbs them. He blinks out of sight and blinks next to Phoebe. He grabs her arm and looks at the rest.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he jokes as he blinks out with Phoebe.

The sisters lie on the ground, not believing what they have just witnessed.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Coop paces back and forth, as Paige scries and Piper concocts another potion.

"This is all my fault!" Coop blames himself.

"It's not your fault." Henry comforts.

"If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have taken Phoebe." Coop says.

"This is not the time to blame yourself. There wasn't anything you could have done." Piper says, "What you could do; however is help us figure out what it is he hit us with."

"Those green fumes?" Henry asks.

"Yeah." Piper says.

"Well, one thing I know about Kramen is that he sucks out the love that exists in people's hearts for his own gain, and he leaves the hate in his victims that lead to their own self-destruction." Leo explains.

Piper looks up at Leo while brewing the potion. She seems annoyed.

"How do you know about that?" Paige asks.

"He is in one of the books in Magic School that was updated recently." Leo says.

"I don't think it worked on us otherwise we would be at each other's throats right now." Paige says.

"Well, the effects don't happen right away but it will happen shortly and we were all hit so I don't know." Leo says.

"How do we get rid of it?" Henry asks.

"I don't know." Leo says softly.

"Wow, you actually don't know something for once." Piper says.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"I'm talking about how you think you know everything and you feel the need to do everything by yourself or take charge." Piper says.

"Me take charge?" Leo scoffs, "Look who's talking. You do everything but wear a freaking crown around here."

"What?!" Piper shrieks.

Paige, Henry and Coop watch them argue.

"You are a self imposed queen who feels the need to take charge and do things without my permission or approval." Leo says.

"Well, newsflash, the world doesn't revolve over poor old Leo." Piper says.

"Yes, but you decide everything around here, it's not even like a monarchy, it's a dictatorship, or is it tyranny?" Leo says.

"That is because I am the only one who steps up and do everything around here. Piper snaps back.

"That's what you think." Leo says. "Do you know what a marriage is? Let me define it."

"Uh, guys? We kind of have a sister to save and a demon to vanquish." Paige tries to interrupt but Henry holds her hand.

"I think its best if we let them deal with this on their own." Henry says.

"And who do you think you are, Dr. Phil?" Paige asks.

"All I am saying is that it is not my business, so we should stay out of it." Henry says, "Our business is the baby inside of you."

"It's a fetus!" Paige yells.

"Why are you being so cold about it?" Henry asks.

"Because in the last week, you have been acting crazy, ok?" Paige says, "First you take me to sign up for Lamaze class, then you take me to get an OBGYN, and then there's the streamers and balloons at home."

"What's wrong with that?" Henry asks, "I am excited about this, unlike you."

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"I seem to be the only one who is happy about the baby." Henry says.

"Well, I have my reasons but does not excuse the fact that you overdoing it." Paige says.

"I am not overdoing anything." Henry says.

"Have you seen our house lately? You have baby proofed everything and you built a crib. You even took paternity leave!"

"Forgive me for being a good husband and father." Henry says.

"That's not the point. The point is that all of this is happening within my seventh week of pregnancy. It's a bit overwhelming."

"You aren't even trying. At least I want everyone to know how excited I am."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asks.

"You seem like you are ashamed of the fact that you are going to be a mother." Henry yells.

"Ok, now you are over-exaggerating." Paige says.

"Oh, no? Then, how come it took you so long to tell anyone, especially your sisters?" Henry asks.

As the arguments between the two couples continue, Coop makes his ring glow and a white light emerges from his hands. He shines it upon the four, and silence befalls the room.

"Ok." Coop says. "The spell he cast is working."

"How do you figure?" Paige asks.

"Look at all of you. Things you never brought to light before are coming out now, and if I let it go any further, you would have done something regrettable." Coop says. "All I did was prevent it from getting that far. I just opened your hearts."

"So how do we get rid of this spell?" Leo asks.

"We either bring the love back into your hearts again or…" Coop says.

"Or we vanquish Kramen." Paige says.

"We can't vanquish him. Give me a chance to talk to him. Hopefully he'll come around." Coop says.

"Right. A pep talk with the person he hates the most? That will go swimmingly." Paige says sarcastically.

"How do you suppose we bring love into our hearts?" Henry asks.

"You ask too many questions, you know that?" Paige snaps at him.

"That's it. Talk to each other without the yelling. Find common ground and remember why you fell for each other in the first place." Coop says. "Piper and Leo?"

Piper looks at Leo and sighs, and Leo seethes as he faces her.

"Look, I only do the things I do because I feel that if I don't take charge and do them, we will lose the romance feeling we had when we first started." Piper says, "I mean, what happened to the Leo who quoted Shakespeare?"

"Leo quoted Shakespeare?" Paige asks in surprise as she chuckles. Piper gives her a dirty look.

"Piper, if you ever slowed down and noticed, I try to be the same Leo you met nine years ago." Leo says, "I just hate it when you try to do things and automatically assume that I would go along with it."

"This has anything to do with Darryl and Sheila's date?" Piper asks.

"A little bit." Leo says, "Piper, I planned a surprise for us today and I want it to be just me and you. I wish you would give me more credit than you give me and make the decisions together on our relationship. It kind of makes me feel emasculated when you do things without me or decide things without me."

"And for that I am sorry. I love you and I don't want the light of our love to fade away, you know?" Piper says.

"It will never. I promise you that." Leo says as he holds Piper in his arms and kisses her. Coop looks at Paige and Henry, who are having a conversation of their own.

"Look, Paige," Henry begins, "I got the feeling that you didn't want to be a mother yet because you weren't fully excited when we found out."

"I wasn't excited because I was scared I won't be a good mother. I mean, I am many things but not a mother."

"Honey, you didn't think you would be a good wife, and you became the best wife I know. You always used to talk about how you were not going to be a good guide to new charges but you became a great whitelighter for those charges you have. You are a great sister. You are a great aunt and godmother. Being a great mother would be another 'great' thing on your list." Henry compliments.

"I just don't understand why you did all of that at the house. It was just too weird for me." Paige says.

"I am the only one who seems to be celebrating the fact that there is a baby on the way. With the kind of life we lead with demons, we have to enjoy every little gift life presents us with." Henry says.

"I know but your celebration kind of made me freak a bit." Paige says.

"It's just that I feel like I grew up without parents, real parents, and I guess that being bounced from foster home to foster home made me try to make it up with this one, you know?" Henry says as he sits down.

"Hey." Paige says softly as she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. "This child is going to have the most amazing parents, loving aunts and uncles, and good cousins. We will give it so much more than what we were offered." Paige says. Henry smiles and kisses Paige's stomach. He kisses Paige as well.

The pink light comes down and enters the couples in the room. Coop's ring stops glowing.

"What happened?" Henry asks.

"It worked; you guys restored the love that was taken from you." Coop says.

"But I don't understand why he took it in the first place." Paige says.

"Well, since he used to be a good magical creature, he knows that love is the most powerful emotion there is. With it, he can get a major power boost." Leo explains.

"So imagine how much power he must have for taking ours." Piper says.

"The question is what does he do when he gets this power boost?" Paige says, "I mean, it has to be more than just to be powerful."

"Maybe, he wants to get revenge on Coop." Piper says. The rest look at Piper with confusing faces.

"Bear with me for a second. Kramen fell for his charge, just like Coop did. He wasn't allowed to be with her but Coop was. In his eyes, it wasn't fair and he wants revenge. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Then, why take Phoebe?" Coop asks.

"I'm guessing if he couldn't have his love, then you can't have yours either, is his plan." Paige says, "And for someone who always got what he wants, not getting you true love kind of makes it worse than anything else."

"You think that we can vanquish him with this potion? I mean, with the love he holds inside, he might be too powerful to vanquish." Paige says.

"Well, that's why we bring Coop. If he hates his brother, the sight of him should take the love right out of him, leaving him vulnerable." Piper says.

Leo looks at Coop. Coop sits in the couch with a sad look in his eyes and sighs.

"Are you ok, man?" Henry asks.

"It's my fault that he has her." Coop says.

"You know, we all know you love her, Coop." Piper says, "You saved our love lives. Now let us save yours.

Coop looks up at Piper and smiles.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe is locked up in a cage. She tries to break free by shooting electricity but nothing happens.

"Ugh!" Phoebe groans in frustration.

"It is no use." Kramen says as he appears next to her. "Your powers are useless in that cage."

"What do you want with me?" Phoebe asks him. "Why'd you turn evil? Huh?"

"You really want to know?" Kramen asks her as he chuckles. He turns around and Phoebe tries to silently break free from the cage.

"Ever since my brother and I were kids, I always get what I wanted. Everything I owned was better than Coop's. Then when we became Cupids, I always got the praise and the adoration for my accomplishments. But I fell for one of my charges and because of the rules, I couldn't be with her." Kramen says, "But he falls in love with you and the Elders pardon him because you are a Charmed One?"

"It didn't happen that way." Phoebe says as she tries to pick the lock.

"But it was prophesized that you would fall for a Cupid, and have the some of the most powerful children ever to walk the earth. He got lucky." Kramen says.

"So you plan to kill your own brother because you don't get the one thing you want for the first time in your life?" Phoebe asks.

"Only after I take away his object of desire, the one he loves. Besides, that's just the beginning. With the love I take from people, I become stronger and my powers advance. With the love of the Charmed Ones, that's the legendary loves you share with your loved ones; Piper and Leo, Paige and Henry and you and Coop. On top of that, there's the love that lies between the sisters, the love you have for your nephews; the list goes on and that alone is enough to help me take out the Elders for what they did to me." Kramen says.

"So that's the master plan? Kill the Elders for bending the rules for Coop?" Phoebe asks, "You won't get that far."

"Oh, no?" Kramen asks, "I already have a Charmed One caged up, meaning I separated the Power of Three from vanquishing me. It's well on its way to the top of my plan."

Phoebe looks glares daggers at him and all of a sudden, she orbs out. Kramen looks at the empty cage in surprise.

"No! She cannot orb!" he screams.

"I orbed her out." Paige says as she walks in with her sisters and Coop.

"You!" Kramen says.

"You don't have to do this. Please you cannot continue going through this. Do you think mom and dad would want you to be this way?" Coop asks.

"Too late." He says. He hurls an energyball at them, only to be blown up in mid air by Piper. The pink lights rise out of him and disappears. Piper and Paige throw the potions at him and Kramer begins to melt and scream. He turns black and melts onto the ground in a puddle. The puddle disappears.

"So much for hatred making your heart stronger." Piper says.

"Who the hell says that?" Phoebe asks.

"Those who have been hurt by love and hardening their heart to make it stronger." Piper says. Coop walks to the spot where his brother was just vanquished. Phoebe walks up to him and holds his hand.

"I am sorry." Phoebe says, "You know, about your brother."

"I am too." Coop says as he turns to face Phoebe, "But he made me realize what not having the woman I love in my life can make me feel."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"I love you, Phoebe." Coop reveals, "The Elders bent the rules for me and I took it for granted. I don't want to spend another second of my life without you."

Phoebe smiles as he holds her in his arms. "I love you, too."

They share a kiss.

"It's about time!" Paige says. Piper, Phoebe and Coop look at her.

"Well, what? It is!" Paige says. They all smile. Phoebe and Coop look at each other again and hug each other.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is night on Valentine's Day and scenes of San Francisco can be seen. The ocean underneath the bridge and the red lights on the bridge blinking slowly. The Bay Mirror can be seen. Ray stands in an office and packs his suitcase. Phoebe walks in.

"Hey." She says softly. Ray looks up and smiles. "You going somewhere?"

"Uh…kind of." He says, "Wow, you look radiant tonight."

"Thank you." Phoebe says, "Look, I just want to say to you that about us, I-"

Ray holds his hand up. "No worries. It's ok. I mean, you were busy."

"I am so sorry, but I was..."Phoebe pauses. "I _am_ still in love with someone else. It wouldn't have been fair to you if I was with you and had feelings for someone else." Phoebe says. Ray walks up to her and holds her hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was only here for a little while anyway. It wouldn't have worked out anyway." He says with a smile, "This guy that you are with now, he is a very lucky guy."

Coop walks in and stands at the door. Ray looks at him and smiles, "Take care of her, ok? Don't hurt her or anything like that or I will be back."

Coop nods and smiles, "Trust me, I won't be letting this woman go."

Ray looks at Phoebe. "Take care of yourself, ok?" he says as he kisses her on her forehead and hugs her.

Phoebe steps back and walks back to Coop. She turns around and looks at Ray. She blows a kiss to him.

"I'll be right out, ok?" Coop says to her.

"Ok." Phoebe says as she walks away. Coop walks to Ray.

"I can't believe that they really sent you down here, Ray." Coop says.

"I was surprised you didn't blow my cover to Phoebe earlier today." Ray says.

"I almost did, but I don't know why I didn't." Coop says.

"I had a job to do. I had to remind you of what you have because you were losing sight of it. You eventually came around." Ray says. "Take care of her, please and take care of yourself. I will see you around, ok buddy?"

"Ok." Coop says as he shakes his hand.

Ray grabs his suitcase and steps back. "You know where I am if you need me."

Ray puts on his love ring, similar to Coop's and flashes out in a pink light, leave a heart shape where he was standing. The heart shaped light fades away. Coop takes a deep breath and walks away.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In Paige and Henry's apartment, Paige walks into the living room and sees Henry taking down the streamers. He notices her.

"Hi." Paige says.

"Hey." Henry says, "This is the last of the streamers and balloons. I guess I'll have to wait for five or six more months before those goes up again."

Paige smiles. Henry walks up to Paige.

"I go back to work tomorrow and decided to take the leave only when you are in your third trimester." Henry says.

"You didn't have to do that." Paige says.

"I know." Henry says as he holds her face gently, "I wanted to."

"You want to go to the club to celebrate Valentine's Day?" Henry asks.

"No. I want to spend some time with my husband. I have a feeling when this little one comes, I don't think we would have much time to have to ourselves." Paige says. She grabs his hand and leads him to the dining room.

Henry's eyes open up. "What is this?"

"You're not the only one who has to plan surprises." Paige says.

There is a candlelit dinner for two in the dining room with roses. Henry kisses Paige and leads Paige to the chair. He pulls the chair out and Paige sits. He takes a dining cloth and places it on his forearm. He walks over to the other side and sit.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper walks into a restaurant with Leo. She is blind-folded. There is light music playing in the back and leads her to the table. Leo takes off the blind fold. Piper gasps.

"Oh, my God, Leo!" she says as her eyes well up in tears. "How did you get reservations for this place?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Leo jokes.

"This is where we had our first normal date." Piper says.

"And we saw Dan and his date." Leo says.

"Yeah." Piper says with a smile. A waiter comes up to them and helps them get seated. A man comes over and plays the violin as the waiter brings a bottle of champagne.

"This is beautiful, Leo." Piper says.

"You are beautiful." Leo says as she kisses him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Piper says softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Leo responds.

The waiter pops the champagne and pours it in their glasses. The two clink and then sip as the screen fade to black.

END OF EPISODE.


	16. 9x16: The Element of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coop plans to surprise Phoebe with a marriage proposal but when magic interferes, the Charmed Ones and their men work to set things right...

**9x16: The Element of Surprise**

In a secluded area in the underworld, the Del Mar brothers shimmer into the underworld.

"Ok, enough! Enough of the shimmering!" Salvador yells, "We have been hiding for a long period of time now. I have had enough of this."

"If we wait and bide our time, everything will fall into place." Sebastian says.

"I think we have waited long enough." Salvador says.

"Look, Salvador," Sorbian says, "We tried our way and it didn't work. Let's just follow Sebastian's way and see what happens."

"As we have already learned, we cannot confront the witches directly. We tried and we failed miserably." Sebastian says as he walks away from them.

"Thanks for reminding us." Sorbian jokes.

"My point is that the Charmed Ones think that we are dead." Sebastian says.

"Along with the rest of the underworld." Sorbian says.

"Exactly. We start to rule the underworld by taking legions of demons one by one until eventually we have them all." Sebastian says.

"But will the Charmed Ones figure it out?" Salvador asks.

"They will. It just will be too late to do anything about it." Sebastian says.

"How do you plan to go through with this plan?" Salvador asks.

"Well, our reputation precedes itself. The whole underworld fears and respects us. We use that to our advantage and kill anyone who tries to stand in our way." Sebastian says.

"I don't understand how that will help us defeat the witches." Sorbian says.

"As always, you were the weak minded one." Sebastian says. Sorbian scowls at that comment, "We should not rush into things and plan accordingly. While we are trying to organize the underworld, we can find a way to kill the witches."

"How long will this take?" Salvador asks.

"It took the Source a millennium to organize the underworld under rule. I don't think we can wait that long." Sorbian says. "Besides, rumors around here say that Dagon is close to taking the throne."

"As for Dagon, we will deal with him in our own time. Taking over the underworld will not happen overnight but with our powers, it might happen quicker than expected." Sebastian says as he turns around to face them. "But all we have to do is wait and everything will happen in good time, my brothers. All in good time."

Sorbian and Salvador look at each other and then at their brother who smiles as his eyes begin to glow.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is in the evening and the venue is at P3. The entrance is crowded as always as the music plays loudly. In the VIP booth, Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Coop sit and laugh with each other.

"I don't remember the last time we all sat together having a good time like this." Phoebe says.

"Well, there's more of this to come so count on it." Coop says as he kisses Phoebe.

"Ok." Piper says, "Enough of that. If you want a room, go home."

Phoebe and Coop giggle.

"Piper is right." Coop says. Phoebe looks at Coop with a surprised smile, "I am not talking about that."

Piper and Paige laugh.

"Tonight is about Henry and Paige." Coop says.

"Right." Piper says, "You guys are still happy and stuck together for a whole year of marriage."

"And there's the baby on the way." Leo adds.

"More of a reason to celebrate." Phoebe says.

Coop raises his glass and the rest raise their bottles and glasses.

"A toast." Coop says as he stands up.

"You have survived the first year of marriage and this is just the beginning. May you be blessed for your marriage to last as long as your love for each other. For eternity." Coop says.

"Happy anniversary, Henry and Paige!" Phoebe says.

"Happy anniversary, Henry and Paige!" the rest say as they all clink their glasses.

"Thanks, you guys." Henry says.

"This means a lot to us. We love you guys." Paige says as she sips on her drink.

Henry looks at Paige as he holds his glass up.

"To this anniversary." He says.

"And many more to come." Paige says as they kiss.

"Well, with the lives they lead, your marriage will be one hell of a rollercoaster." Leo says.

"Don't scare them." Piper scolds. Leo laughs.

"Ladies, you need more drinks?" Coop asks.

"That will be nice." Phoebe says.

"We'll be right back." Coop says as Henry and Leo kiss their women before they leave. Phoebe watches Coop walk out. She sighs happily.

"You okay there, sis?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have never been happier." Phoebe says.

"Well, Coop is a great guy and we are happy for you." Paige says.

"I just feel like we are one. Like we breathe the same air, think the same thoughts." Phoebe says, "I don't know how to describe it but it feels great."

"That's love alright." Piper says.

"As long as you are in love and happy, that's all that matters." Paige says.

"I know and I feel like I can't live without him. He loves me just as much and that is not because of my powers. I just know it in my heart." Phoebe says.

"That's good, Pheebs." Piper says, "You deserve it."

"Isn't this wonderful? All of us out on the town with our men?" Phoebe says.

"Watch out as we create history." Paige says sarcastically. Phoebe laughs.

"Life cannot get any better than this." Phoebe says.

"I couldn't agree more." Piper says.

"I second that." Paige says as they clink their glasses together and drink what is left of their drinks.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Coop, Henry and Leo are at the bar getting the drinks.

"What a night, huh?" Coop says.

"Yeah." Henry says.

"You made it after one year. Congrats!" Leo says as he pats Henry on his back.

"I never thought it would be this easy. Aside from the fact that demons come after my wife and she chases them, I am all set." Henry says.

The men laugh together.

"This marriage thing, it's that great, huh?" Coop asks.

"The best." Henry says.

"Just knowing that you wake up in the morning to a face and heart so beautiful makes it worth while at the beginning of the day, despite the things that might have happened the day before." Leo says.

"I agree with that." Henry says.

They all look at the sisters from the bar and smile.

"Ok, let me show you something. Only because you guys are my best friends." Coop says. Leo and Henry look anxiously as Coop digs a box out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Henry asks.

"Yeah. It's a ring." Coop says as he opens the box and a light golden yellow and white stone is seen. "I am going to ask Phoebe to marry me tomorrow."

"Wow. Congratulations Coop." Leo says, "That is a nice ring."

"A very huge rock, that's what that is." Henry says, "What is that, a diamond?"

"It's Phoebe's birthstone, a topaz with a little bit of diamond. I got it when I went to the realm of Hephaestus and a friend of mine forged it for me." Coop explains

"That's beautiful. She's going to love it." Leo says.

"That's the hope." Coop says as he closes it and puts it back in his pocket. "Don't say anything to Piper and Paige. I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course." Leo says.

"Let's go back. I think they are wondering why it's taking so long to get the drinks." Coop says as he grabs the tray and the men follow him. They return into the booth.

"What took you so long?" Paige asks as the men sit.

"Uh, we looked over and you guys looked like you were talking about something personal and needed some time alone." Leo says as he sits down. He looks at Coop as he smiles.

"Right." Piper says.

"So you guys have decided on what the names of the baby is going to be?" Leo asks as he tries to change the subject.

"Uh, no we haven't." Paige says. "It's too early and besides, I think we are going to pick a boy and a girl's name and name the baby when it's born."

"Why is that?" Phoebe asks.

"We decided that we want the gender of the baby to be a surprise." Henry says.

"Wow, if you are lucky, you would be blind sided by the baby just like we were with Wyatt and Chris." Piper says as she looks at Leo.

"Right." Leo says.

"Well, I already know that we are having a daughter so no surprise there, right honey?" Phoebe says to Coop.

"Uh, right." Coop says.

"The only mystery is when she is going to come to this world and I hope it is pretty soon." Phoebe says. She looks at Coop and leans in for a kiss. She kisses Coop and she is sucked into a premonition: _She sees herself sitting on a chair enjoying a candle lit dinner. Coop gets down on one knee and opens the box._

" _Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?" Coop says to her as she looks on in surprise._

Phoebe comes out of the premonition with her eyes still closed. Everyone looks at her concerned.

"Uh, Phoebe, are you ok?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says as she smiles nervously, looks at Coop and then at everyone else. "Huh…" she mumbles.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sky is dark and the scenes show San Francisco in the evening. The club, P3 can be seen. Inside it, people dance, mingle and drink. A little further down is the VIP booth where the family is sitting. Everyone is laughing and Phoebe seems to be daydreaming. In her head, she imagines her wedding with Coop.

A slow theme plays in the background as she stands in the grass in a huge wedding gown. She looks into Coop's eyes and then looks down at her hands as Coop places the wedding ring on her finger.

"I, Coop, take you Phoebe…." He says. "Phoebe? Phoebe?" Phoebe?"

Outside of Phoebe's little daydream, Coop calls her name as everyone looks at her. She snaps out of her daydream.

"Huh?" Phoebe says.

"Are you ok? You seemed a little out of it." Henry says.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe smiles. She places her drink on the table. "Paige, Piper. Bathroom break. Now!"

Phoebe stands up and looks at Coop. "I'll be back, babe." She kisses him.

Piper and Paige look at each other and then look up at Phoebe in confusion as they stand up and accompany her.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe pulls Piper and Paige into the stockroom. She shuts the door.

"Uh, Phoebe. I don't know if I should be telling you this but, this is not the bathroom." Piper jokes.

"I know!" Phoebe whispers to her sisters, "I need to tell you guys something."

"Why? What happened?" Paige asks.

"When I was in there with everyone, I had a premonition." Phoebe says.

"Oh, God. What, we can't have a fricking day off around here?" Piper asks.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It wasn't a bad premonition." Phoebe says.

"Ok. What did you see?" Paige asks.

"I saw Coop and I at a candle light dinner and there was wine and music and…" Phoebe says but Paige cuts her off.

"Is there a point to this because we already know what a candle light dinner is." Paige says.

"Right." Phoebe says. She walks up to her sisters, "Coop proposed to me."

Piper and Paige gasps in surprise and excitement.

"Well, he hasn't really done it yet but still." Phoebe says with a smile.

"This is huge." Piper says.

"I know!" Phoebe squeals.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. Just wait until tomorrow night, I guess. He's taking me out to dinner so I am thinking that he is going to do that then." Phoebe says.

"Wow." Paige says.

"I know, right!" Phoebe says, "Let's just go back there and pretend that we don't know anything."

"Right. This is coming from the girl who cannot keep a secret." Piper says.

"Hey! I can keep this one. It just has to wait until tomorrow evening. I mean, what is the worst that can happen?" Phoebe asks.

Piper and Paige look at each other and then back at Phoebe, who is still grinning from ear to ear.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Deep in the underworld, the Del Mar brothers walk around in the underworld.

"How far do we have to travel to find the Gorlocks' cave?" Sorbian asks.

"We are almost there." Sebastian says.

"That is what you have been saying for the last three hours." Sorbian says.

"How come we can't shimmer there?" Salvador asks.

"Because it will detect the magic and awaken the Gorlocks from their slumber. If we get there by no magical means, we can enter easily and take over."

"And what is going to happen once we get there?" Sorbian asks.

"We absorb the power that the Gorlocks harness. This way, they fall under our rule." Sebastian says.

"How do you know that? How are we going to do that?" Salvador asks.

Sebastian turns around and looks at his brothers.

"The stones I used to resurrect the both of you also contained a spell that allows us to be able to absorb a bit of power that other demons possess. With it, we will be able to rule the underworld and then go after the Charmed Ones. At the moment, we cannot risk the sisters knowing we are alive." Sebastian says as they continue to walk.

They approach a cave and they hear a crowd of demons talking. They stop and listen.

"Look, the underworld is yours for the taking. You already have demons listening to you, it's about time." A demon says.

"The underworld leads a leader, Dagon. The underworld needs you. Take it while you can." The demon encourages.

The brothers look on as the demons shimmer out of sight.

"We should vanquish them before he beats us to the throne." Salvador says.

"He is not going to do anything. Our way will work well than what they plan to do. His demise is near." Sebastian assures.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Salvador says.

The brothers walk into the cave and see many demons encased in stone.

"These are the Gorlocks?" Salvatore asks.

"Yes." Sebastian says as he forms a fireball. A blue beam connects the statues together. He hurls it at the beam and the blue beam turns into fire. It links itself to the statues and shatters the statues. The Gorlocks growl as they are freed from their imprisoned state.

"How ironic is it that they were trapped in stone just like we were?" Sorbian says.

His brothers look at him and he backs away. Sebastian turns around and the Gorlocks bow to him.

"The first stage, my brothers, to the greatest power the underworld has ever known." Sebastian says with a smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the Mitchell apartment, Paige stands in front of a mirror, taking off her clothes in the bedroom and puts on her pajamas. Henry walks behind her and holds her. He kisses her on the cheek and looks in the mirror.

"You looked really gorgeous today, you know that?" Henry says.

"Don't I always?" Paige teases.

"Yeah." Henry says as he kisses Paige.

"I cannot believe the things that has happened in one year of marriage; sharing my body with you, trapped in my fears and nightmares, being a daddy to be?" Henry says as he puts his hand on her belly.

"Is that too much to handle? You think you can go through that for the rest of your life?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. If it means being with you." Henry says. He walks away and begins to change his clothing.

"Aren't you sweet?" Paige says as she lets her hair down from her bun. Henry crawls into the bed and turns the television on.

"It is a good day to remember, too bad tomorrow has to come." Henry says.

"Yeah." Paige says, "Tomorrow might be another day to remember."

"Why is that?" Henry asks as he changes the channel.

"Coop is going to propose to Phoebe tomorrow." Paige says as she gets into the bed as well.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Henry asks.

"Phoebe had a premonition today of Coop proposing to her." Paige says.

"Damn it." Henry says as he sits up in the bed.

"What's the matter?" Paige asks.

"Coop was going to surprise her but its ruined now. He is going to be angry." Henry says.

"Wait, you know?" Paige asks.

"Of course I know! Coop told me and Leo today at the club." Henry says.

"Oh. Then there should be no problem. As long as Coop doesn't know that Phoebe knows…" Paige says.

"Are you kidding me?" Henry says. "This is Coop and Phoebe's moment and now it is ruined because she knows and you think that it is no problem?"

"It's no big deal, Henry." Paige says.

"It's a big deal. Look, it is bad enough that we have to deal with the normal things that occur in our lives but when magic is involved, it tends to get messed up." Henry says.

"But regardless of what happens, Phoebe knows that he is going to propose tomorrow night so there is nothing we can do…" Paige says as she motions herself closer to Henry and whispers seductively, "But a few things have crossed my mind as to what _we can_ do."

Henry just sits in the bed and looks at Paige.

"You really think it is a good idea that Phoebe knows when her boyfriend is going to propose?" Henry asks.

"Yeah. Let's just leave that alone." Paige says as she kisses Henry on his neck, "Let's celebrate our anniversary before it's over."

Henry turns on his side. "I am not in the mood. I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow."

Paige looks at him with a surprised look mixed with a little bit of disappointment and anger.

"Good night." Henry says as he shuts of the light.

Paige scoffs and crawls underneath the covers in anger.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is very dark in the underworld and the brothers stand before the Gorlocks.

"How is this a great step to the greatest power?" Sorbian asks.

"Let me put them in a trial period so you can see what these demons are capable of." Sebastian says to his brothers. He looks at the Gorlocks.

"Who imprisoned you?" Sebastian asks.

The leader of the Gorlocks steps forward, "The Source."

"The Source?" Salvador asks.

"He viewed them as a threat seeing as how the most powerful magic has a little effect on them. That is why they were imprisoned. These demons have a one track mind and will not stop until they have reached their target." Sebastian says. He asks the Gorlocks, "What do you want to do now?"

"Get the Source!" the Gorlocks growl.

"Uh, newsflash, but the Source is dead." Sorbian whispers to Sebastian.

"Yeah, but the Gorlocks do not know that." Sebastian says. He looks at the Gorlocks.

"The Source has been reborn into another demon. I believe his name is Dagon." Sebastian says.

"Dagon!" the Gorlocks say.

Sebastian looks at his brothers and nods. They understand the signal and wave their hands at the demons as they shimmer out of sight. The brothers shimmer out as well.

They reappear in another part of the underworld where Dagon stands before a crowd of demons with two of his men. The brothers stand in a corner, hidden from everyone else.

"The time has come for us to reunite and stand against those who wish to eliminate us!" Dagon says.

The demons cheer and holler in excitement.

"We are stronger together and we have a fighting chance this way than if we are all apart in our kind." Dagon encourages.

The Gorlocks look at the brothers and then walk into the crowd. The noises of the crowd die down and look at the strange demons.

"What are they?" a demon whispers.

"I don't know." Another shrugs.

"Dagon!" the Gorlock leader bellows. He forms a fireball and he hurls it at Dagon. Dagon and his men shimmer out of sight, the fireball turns around like a boomerang, and the Gorlock catches it.

The demons watch them and they all decide to attack. The start throwing athames and energyballs at the Gorlocks but has a little effect on them. The Gorlocks hold out their hands and fire emerges like a flamethrower, decimating the demons in sight with just a wave of their hands. All the demons that stood there before are now ashes on the ground.

Sorbian whistles in amazement. The brothers come out of their hiding spot and walk up to the demons.

"So, how about you do us a favor and go after certain witches instead?" Salvador asks.

"But Dagon isn't dead." The leader of the Gorlocks says.

"And you can get him later but as for now, we have a bigger task at hand." Sebastian says.

The Gorlocks look at each other.

"You might need more than six Gorlocks for this one." Salvatore says. Sebastian's eyes begin to glow.

The Gorlocks growl as it echoes throughout the underworld. They shimmer out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is morning in San Francisco and the birds can be heard chirping. The sun is shining so bright and the manor can be seen.

Piper walks from the kitchen and tries to walk upstairs when she hears noises coming from the living room. She walks in there to see Leo setting up the television.

"What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I'm setting up this new flat screen television I just bought to watch the game." Leo says.

"But Phoebe and Paige are coming over and we were planning to use this room." Piper says.

"There are many rooms in this house to use; there's the sun room, the dining room and the attic." Leo says.

"How come you can't watch it in our room?" Piper asks.

"This television is too beautiful to hide in our room and besides, the guys are coming over too." Leo says.

"Right." Piper says as the doorbell rings. Piper walks to the door and opens it to find her sisters and their men.

"Since when do you ring the bell?" Piper asks.

"Aren't you tired of asking us that question?" Paige says as she walks in and the rest follow.

Piper shuts the door. Henry and Coop walk into the living room and join Leo. Leo turns on the television.

"Is Victor coming?" Henry asks.

"No. He has a meeting to attend." Leo says.

Coop and Henry admire the brand new flat screen T.V, hovering on the wall.

The sisters watch the men.

"If you need us, we will be in the attic." Piper yells.

"Uh huh." Leo says as his focus is on the game, just like Henry and Coop.

"Ok, then. Shall we?" Phoebe says as they walk up the stairs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters get upstairs in the attic and close the door.

"Ok. So what are we going to do?" Phoebe asks as she sits down.

"Do? Do what?" Piper asks.

"You know. About my premonition." Phoebe says.

"Well, what can we do?" Piper asks, "I just say that we should just let things run its course."

"Aren't you blowing this a little out of proportion?" Paige asks.

"Listen guys, I have seen so many things in the last nine years and I was promised a daughter as well. This premonition proves that I am that much closer to getting what I have always dreamed of." Phoebe says, "I just do not want this to become one of those visions that will going to take years to come true."

Paige and Piper look at each other and look at Phoebe.

"We're on board." Paige says as Piper smiles and nods.

"What do we know so far?" Piper asks.

"I know that Henry knows about this." Paige says.

"Wait. You told him?" Phoebe asks.

"About the proposal, no. I didn't have to. Coop told him and Leo." Paige says.

"Leo knows too?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. They found out about it last night." Paige says.

"Ok, then we need a course of action." Phoebe says as she stands up.

"What do you want us to do?" Piper asks.

"Well, since the guys know, I think you should hit them up for information…so I can be prepared to be surprised." Phoebe says.

"Uh, Phoebe, honey. I don't think that you can prepare to be surprised. Then it is not really called a surprise." Piper says.

"Of course I can." Phoebe says. Phoebe looks up and gasps. She feigns her surprise faces.

"Is that for me?" she pretends. "I don't know what to say, Coop."

"Ugh. This is ridiculous." Paige says.

"You're telling me." Piper adds.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Downstairs, the game is running commercials.

"Hey, Leo. We need chips, are they in the cabinet in the kitchen?" Coop asks.

"No. I got it covered. The munchies are on the table so we won't have to get up." Leo says.

"And the drinks?" Henry asks.

"They are in the cooler next to the television." Leo says.

"Wow, you got everything covered, don't you?" Coop asks.

"Yup!" Leo says as he opens a can and takes a sip. "How about you, Coop? You think you got everything covered for tonight?"

"I think so. I am a nervous wreck but I try my hardest not to show it." Coop says, "At least Phoebe doesn't see it coming."

"That is…not exactly true." Henry interrupts.

"What are you talking about?" Coop asks.

"Phoebe knows about tonight. The proposal, everything." Henry says. "Piper and Paige know too."

"How do you know that?" Leo asks.

"Paige told me that Phoebe had a vision last night at the club of you proposing to her." Henry says. "I'm sorry."

"Great. Now she is expecting it." Coop says.

"What are you going to do?" Leo asks.

"What can I do?" Coop asks.

"Do this another time?" Henry asks.

"No." Leo says.

"What?" Henry asks.

"Just because she knows does not me you should give in. That means you have a challenge." Leo says.

"Leo is right! I have to go about this plan another way." Coop says as he stands up and paces back and forth. "But I am going to need your help."

Henry and Leo look at each other and then at Coop, who seems very determined.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"Do you think that Coop knows that I know?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't think so." Paige says, "If Coop knows that you know, he would have asked you about what you know and makes sure that the things you know would be different than the one he knows. You know?"

"Huh?" Piper asks.

"I just think that Coop doesn't know and I don't think Henry will tell him." Paige says.

"Are you sure about that?" Piper asks.

"Not really…." Paige says.

"Ok, so back to me, people!" Phoebe says, "I can just stick to pretending and acting like I do not know anything."

"You, my dear, are not a very good actress." Paige says to Phoebe. "No offense."

"Some taken." Phoebe says in a wounded tone. As soon as Phoebe says that, Coop walks into the attic with Leo and Henry.

"Hey honey!" Phoebe says as she stands up.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Coop says.

"Um, ok." Phoebe says. She looks at her sisters, "Um, guys? Can we have a minute please?"

"Sure." Piper says as she walks out and the rest follow her out.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Phoebe asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight." Coop says.

"About the dinner? I can't wait." Phoebe says excitedly.

"I'm sorry babe, but we can't have dinner tonight. I have to work." Coop says.

Phoebe looks at Coop in surprise.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Paige, Leo and Henry walk down the stairs.

"So when were you planning on telling me that you knew that Coop was going to propose to Phoebe?" Piper asks Leo.

"I wasn't. It wasn't my business to share it just like you didn't tell me Phoebe had a vision of him proposing." Leo defends himself.

The four stop walking as they stand in the middle of the second floor.

"Well, at least someone was able to keep quiet about it, unlike other people." Paige says as she looks at Henry.

"Excuse me, but who was the one who brought it up in conversation last night? It sure wasn't me." Henry says.

"Look, there is no reason to argue about this because it is not our problem to deal with it so let's leave it up to Coop and Phoebe." Leo says.

"Of course you think so, Leo." Piper says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leo asks.

"Forget it. You won't understand." Piper says.

"Understand what? That magic has robbed Coop of his shining moment? The moment that Phoebe has been waiting for?" Henry says.

"That is beside the point." Paige says.

"Well, the point is, Coop plans to propose to Phoebe at a different time when she is not expecting it, and that is not going to be tonight." Henry says.

"Oh. And we're going to make sure that Phoebe gets what she wants, which is a marriage proposal." Paige says.

"How are you going to make that happen?" Leo asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Piper says sharply.

The four stare at each other intensely.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks away from Coop and walks back towards him.

"Wait, what?"

"They put me on assignment for tonight so we'll have to postpone dinner. I'm sorry baby." Coop apologizes.

"No. No, no, no, no." Phoebe says, "We planned this last week and you're telling me this now?" Phoebe says.

"I got the call this morning." Coop says.

"Can't they get another person for tonight? Have someone fill in for you?" Phoebe asks.

"No, Phoebe. You already know how this works. I can't ignore my duties." Coop says.

"I thought we were an exception to that rule." Phoebe says.

"We are an exception to be together, not to abandon my job, Phoebe." Coop says. "I'm sorry."

"Great. Just great." Phoebe mutters under her breath. She walks away from Coop. With her back towards him, she vents.

"My stupid powers always give me the false impression. I can't take this anymore." Phoebe says to herself. Coop walks towards her to give her comfort. As he walks, a group of Gorlocks arrives in the attic. The leader waves his hand and Coop flies towards Phoebe, hitting her and they both fall. Phoebe stands up, sees the Gorlocks walking towards her and Coop.

"Piper, Paige?!" she calls.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Leo, Henry and Paige hear the noise downstairs and begin to wonder. They hear Phoebe's call and they begin to run upstairs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe levitates as a fireball flies her way. She glides towards one of the Gorlocks and attempts to hit him. The Gorlock grabs her foot and throws her across the room. She falls into the clutter on the side of the attic.

Piper and Paige arrive in the attic, with the men behind them.

The Gorlocks walk towards an unconscious Phoebe and Coop, who is checking on Phoebe. One of the Gorlocks strike Coop with a magical beam and he falls unconscious.

"This is going to be easy." The Gorlock says as he forms a fireball. He gets ready to hurl it at Phoebe when he orbs out. The rest of the Gorlocks look around. The leader orbs back in as he is thrown against the wall. Next to him is Paige with her hand held out.

The Gorlocks turn to Paige and Piper. Piper steps forward and motions to blast them. The blast has little effect on the Gorlocks.

"Uh, why aren't my powers working?" Piper asks herself.

The Gorlocks hurl fireballs at the sisters as they dive out of the way. Leo and Henry crawl to Phoebe and Coop and they try to wake them up. Piper stands up and helps Paige up.

The Gorlocks throw fireballs at Piper and Paige. Piper blasts one of the fireballs in half, sending them both towards the Gorlocks. The split fireballs hits two Gorlocks as they burst into flames and disappear, leaving a pile of ashes.

"Huh. How you like that?" Piper says.

Paige waves her hands at the other fireballs as they orb back and vanquish the remaining Gorlocks. The leader of the Gorlocks is the only one left. Paige looks around and finds the box of crystals on the side. She waves her hands at the crystals and they orb out of the box and surround the fallen leader on the ground. They breathe a sigh of relief as they walk to Phoebe and Coop. Coop gains consciousness and groans as he stands up. They see Phoebe lying on the ground bleeding. Leo rolls her over to see Phoebe stabbed with an athame.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

They all watch nervously as Paige tries to heal Phoebe. After a while, Phoebe gasps as she sits up quickly. She looks around and sees the Gorlock.

"What the hell is that?" She asks.

"Thank God you're ok." Paige says as she helps Phoebe up to the ground.

"Thanks to you." Phoebe says. "So what is that thing?"

"That's what we're looking for. Do we even know what we're looking for?" Piper asks as she flips through the book.

"That's a Gorlock." Leo says.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Phoebe asks.

"A Gorlock. A group of powerful demons who were enemies of the Source but were thought to be extinct."

"Well, obviously, they aren't so let's vanquish this one and get on with our lives." Piper says.

"It's kind of hard to vanquish them when they were pretty hard to vanquish before." Paige says.

"Found them!" Piper says. Phoebe and Paige walk over to the book as Phoebe begins to read.

" _Gorlocks are a race of powerful demons that are believed to be extinct and impossible to vanquish. Because of this trait, they are recruited as assassins to complete certain tasks that other demons fail to do. They also worked for the Source for a brief period of time. Seeing as how they are nearly impossible to vanquish, The Source trapped the Gorlocks in stone for betraying him. The only known way to vanquish a Gorlock is to use their own magic against them._ " Phoebe reads.

"That explains why we could only vanquish them with their own fireballs." Paige says.

"They're hired guns so that means someone sent them after us." Piper says.

"Who would send such powerful demons after you?" Coop asks.

"I don't know, maybe the whole underworld." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, but who in the underworld?" Piper asks.

"Maybe, let's ask him." Phoebe says looking at the leader of the Gorlock.

Paige walks up to Henry.

"Honey, I think it would be safer if we did this without you guys here, you know?" Paige says.

"We already had this talk, Paige. I'm not…" Henry says but Paige silences him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I don't want to take any chances right now, ok? Especially with this demon." Paige says.

Henry sighs and kisses her. "Ok. I'll go. Call me when this is over."

Leo looks at Piper who nods at him.

"I'll take them away." Coop says as he walks to Phoebe and kisses her. He walks to Leo and Henry.

"Don't forget to pick up the boys when school lets out, ok?" Piper says.

"Sure." Leo says. Coop grabs their arms as he flashes out in a pink light.

"Do you think they are off planning with Coop?" Paige asks.

"Planning? Planning what?" Phoebe asks.

"It's the men versus the women now." Paige lies.

"Ok, demon first, sister later." Piper says.

"How do we do this?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, seeing as how our powers barely work against this demon, we should torture him with the crystals instead." Paige says.

"Do you think that will work?" Phoebe asks.

"It should but there's only one way to find out." Paige says. She walks over to the table and grabs some powder. She walks back to the crystal cage and sprinkles the powder on the crystal. It shocks the Gorlock as he wakes up.

He forms a fireball.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Phoebe says.

"You wouldn't want to vanquish yourself, would you?" Piper asks.

"Who sent you?" Paige asks.

The Gorlock remains silent. Paige sprinkles some more powder as the cage electrocutes him. He screams in rage.

"If you fear for your life, you would tell us who sent you." Phoebe says.

"If you could vanquish me, you already would have done so." The Gorlock says.

"Hmm." Phoebe says as she nods to Paige. Paige sprinkles some powder on the crystals. The demon screams.

"Yeah, we may not want to kill you, but we can torture you." Paige says.

"One last chance." Piper says. "Who sent you?"

"I don't fear you." The Gorlock says.

"Yeah. But would you fear this?" Phoebe says as she forms a fireball.

"Uh, Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"It's ok." Phoebe says, "Now, you don't want to disappear like all of your men did, right?"

"Ok. I will tell you." He says. "Three men freed me and my men and told us to come after you."

"Three men?" Piper asks. As soon as Piper asks, she is flung back and she hits the ground. The sisters run to Piper. Two Gorlocks shimmer in, kick the crystals away, and free their leader. They all shimmer out.

"So much for using him for info." Paige says.

"Damn it!" Piper says as she sits up in an angry tone.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, the Gorlocks reappear and stand before the Del Mar brothers.

Sebastian stands in the middle, pacing back and forth. He stops in front of the leader.

"You told them about us." He says quietly.

"Wait. The Charmed Ones know we're alive?" Salvador asks. Sebastian begins to pace back and forth.

"I didn't give your names…" he says, "besides, I don't answer to you!"

Sebastian stops pacing. He looks up at the leader and he waves his hands at him as he turns to stone. The Gorlocks look on and bow their heads in fear. Sebastian turns them into stone as well.

"What do we do now?" Sorbian asks.

"Give it up, it's over. The witches know we're alive." Salvador says.

"Not necessarily." Sebastian says. "I have an idea. Follow me." He says as he shimmers out. The twins look at each other and shimmer out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the attic, a scrying crystal is dipped in the ash and then is used to scry.

"What are you scrying for exactly?" Phoebe asks as she looks through the shelf for something.

"I am scrying for the rest of the Gorlocks in hopes we find them, we find whoever is after us." Paige says.

"What are you looking for?" Piper asks.

"Potion vials." Phoebe says.

"I bought some more. They're downstairs." Piper says as she stirs the potion.

"Speaking of the ones after us, do you have any idea who it might be?" Phoebe asks.

"It must be the brothers. It has to be." Piper says.

"But we vanquished them already." Paige says.

"True, but this would not be the first time a vanquished demon came back to life, or should I remind you of Barbas?" Piper says.

"And Cole?" Phoebe adds.

"Ok. I just don't want to go up against a demon with the wrong spell or potion." Paige says.

"What's the worst that can happen? I mean, we are going there with powerful potions so regardless of who it is, it will be able to do the job easily." Phoebe says.

"Ok. Just a thought." Paige says. "Ugh! I give up!" she says as she drops the crystal.

Coop, Leo and Henry flash into the attic. The girls look up.

"Hi." Paige says.

"Uh, where are the boys?" Piper asks.

"I dropped them off at Darryl's." Leo answers.

"Any luck with the demon?" Henry asks.

"He got away." Piper says.

"How?" Coop asks.

"Two of his demon buddies came and set him free after he told us that he was sent by three men." Piper says.

"You don't think it was the Del Mar brothers, do you?" Leo asks.

"I don't think so but Piper and Phoebe do." Paige says.

"You guys cannot go into a battle with the wrong tools. You guys learned this the hard way before, remember?" Leo says.

"My point exactly!" Paige says.

"Well, that's all we got so if you have a better plan, we are all ears. If not, then I think we're pretty set." Piper says.

No one says anything.

"Ok. I just _love_ the feeling in this room so I am going to go downstairs for the potion vials." Phoebe says as she heads out.

Paige, Henry, Leo and Piper stare at each other without a word.

"Ok, that is ridiculous." Piper breaks the silence. "We need to stop this."

"Stop what?" Leo asks.

"This impasse between us." Paige says.

"There wouldn't be a problem if you viewed it from our view." Henry says.

"And what would that be, Henry?" Piper asks.

Coop just watches the argument and questions what is going on.

"Since the beginning of time, men have been told that they are the reason why relationships fail or doom and we are the ones that kill the romance in a relationship." Henry explains.

"So?" Paige asks.

"So? It is harder for men to be a gentleman these days. Taking the coat, opening the door." Leo says.

"Yeah, well, haven't you heard? Chivalry is dead." Piper says.

"Chivalry didn't die. You killed it." Henry says. Piper and Paige gasp.

"I think Henry's point is that in this century, it is hard being the gentleman so we take any chance we get to do so, but then when magic gets involved, it screws everything up." Leo explains.

"How about our point of view?" Piper asks. "Phoebe is our sister and all her life she has been searching for love only to be heartbroken all of the time."

"Magic promised her a child and a life with Coop and that is all she wants and we fight so hard because we know she deserves it and we know you know that too." Paige says.

"Wait. This argument is because of Phoebe and me?" Coop asks.

"Well, it isn't about Brad and Angelina." Piper says.

"Look, I am flattered that you guys are doing this for Phoebe and me. I also understand where you guys are coming from but I am siding with Henry and Leo." Coop says.

"What?" Paige says.

"I want to do whatever I can to be with Phoebe because I love her so much. It is hard to handle a relationship, especially with magic constantly interfering. All I need right now is the element of surprise but that went out the window when Phoebe found out. I know Phoebe deserves the best and I want to give her that. Magic has shown her a future with a baby and me but even though that is good, it has also robbed her the moments of the present because she is expecting it. The feeling a person has when they find out something for the first time. I am trying to just give Phoebe that right now." Coop says.

"Half of the excitement is being caught by surprise when news such as this hits you." Henry says.

"I need you guys to help me give Phoebe what magic has taken away from her, the element of surprise." Coop pleads.

"What do you say?" Leo asks.

Piper and Paige look at each other and then at the guys. Phoebe walks in the room with the vials.

"I got it." Phoebe says. She looks up. "Is something the matter?"

"No. Nothing. Just trying to figure out what we're going to do." Paige says.

"Right." Piper says.

"Huh." Phoebe says as she looks at the men and then at her sisters. She walks to the table and begins to fill up the potion vials.

"So what is the plan?" Phoebe asks.

"Um, just go in, vanquish, and get out." Piper says.

"Do you guys know where to look?" Leo asks.

"No, but I decided to try down there." Paige says.

Phoebe seals the bottles and sighs. "Done."

The sisters get together and hold hands.

"Wish us luck!" Phoebe says as they orb out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters orb into the underworld.

"Ok, now what?" Piper asks.

"We interrogate." Phoebe says.

A couple of demons walk towards the sisters.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where to find the demons who set the Gorlocks free, would you?" Phoebe asks as she smiles nervously.

"Witches!" one demon yells as they form energyballs.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no." Piper says.

They throw the energyballs and Piper freezes them in mid-air. Paige waves her hands and orbs engulf the energyballs as they are deflected right back at them, vanquishing the demons. A couple of more demons appear and they form more energyballs.

"This might take a while." Paige says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Dagon and his men shimmer in the underworld. They stand in the lair with the Gorlocks in stone.

"What are we doing here? What is this?" he asks.

"I don't know. I think that these are the demons who attacked us from before." one demon says.

"At least the threat is behind us now, right?" Dagon says.

"Right." The two men shout.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe kicks a demon and as he flies, she electrocutes it in mid-air with her power.

Paige keeps deflecting energyballs back at the demons while Piper blasts the rest. Dagon and his men shimmer in.

"I heard you were looking for us." He says.

Piper thrusts her hands and she freezes the underworld. She looks at Dagon. The sisters come together.

"Catch us if you can." He says as he shimmers out with his men.

"Ok, Paige! Orb now." Piper says as they orb out.

They reappear in the lair of the Gorlocks. Dagon and his men are faced the opposite way.

Piper clears her throat loudly. The demons turn around.

"Witches?" Dagon says.

"Yeah, see what ever happened to calling us the Charmed Ones? 'Witches' just seems so impersonal." Paige jokes as she throws the potion at him and her sisters do the same. Dagon screams and his men scream in agony. They disappear in a blast.

"Whew!" Phoebe says as she takes a deep breath.

"Glad that's over." Piper says.

"That was it?" Paige asks.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"I mean, the all powerful demons who sent these Gorlocks after us just vanquished without a fight?" Paige asks.

"Maybe we caught them by surprise." Phoebe says.

"No. I felt like something wasn't right. If they really wanted us, the Gorlocks would have been sent after us again, don't you think?" Paige says.

"Let's just count our blessings and get the hell out of here." Piper says.

"Right." Paige says as she grabs her sisters and orbs out.

As soon as they orb out, Dagon and his two men shimmer in. They change form into the Del Mar brothers.

"Can't believe that worked." Sorbian says.

"We had them right where we wanted them, how come we didn't kill them?" Salvador asks.

"Because the goal at hand was to make sure they didn't know we were alive, and we accomplished it." Sebastian says, "The time to vanquish those witches will come, and when it does, I assure you it will be worth it." He says with a devilish smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The scenes of San Francisco are seen as the sun sets. The lights of the city lighting up, the cars driving on the bridge, the clock on the port speeding up to nine o'clock. The manor is seen.

Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry lie on the couches watching movies. The door opens and closes and Phoebe walks in.

"Hi." She says with disappointment.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Paige asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I was supposed to be engaged by now, and once again, my power of premonition failed me again." Phoebe says.

"You're just overreacting." Piper says.

"No, I'm not." Phoebe says, "I foresaw it, so why isn't it happening?"

"You know that your visions don't always come true." Leo says.

"But how come this one of all didn't?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know." Piper says, "Take it up with the powers that be."

"Right. I'm beat and I just sent in my column. I'm going home to sleep." Phoebe says as she turns around.

"Wait! Don't go!" Piper says as she sits up.

"Why not?" Phoebe asks.

"Because Wyatt wants his Aunt Phoebe to read him a bedtime story. He gets a few of those from his aunties since they don't live here anymore." Piper says.

"Can I read him one tomorrow?" Phoebe asks.

"You want to tell him that?" Piper asks.

"Ok." Phoebe says as she heads up the stairs. Phoebe walks into Wyatt's room, it is covered in flowers, and the lights are dimmed. Slow music can be heard playing in the back.

"What the?" Phoebe asks herself.

Coop walks out of a dark corner and approaches Phoebe.

"Phoebe Halliwell, the light of my life, the love of my life. I want to share the rest of my life with you and make all you dreams and visions come true." Coop says. He gets down on one knee and fishes for his box. Phoebe gasps.

Piper, Paige, Henry and Leo watch from the door. Coop opens the box and looks at Phoebe. Phoebe squeals at the sight of the ring. She looks at her sisters and points at the ring excitedly. Her hands cover her mouth as tears form in her eyes.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and make marry me?" Coop asks.

"Uh. I don't know what to say?" Phoebe says in excitement.

"Say yes!" the group yells from behind. Phoebe waves at them to be quiet and looks at Coop. She smiles.

"Yes, Coop. I will be honored to be your wife." Phoebe says. Coop places the ring on her finger and hugs her. They kiss and hug as the group clap and cheer.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Sebastian stands in the distance watching his brothers taking turns discussing plans of underworld domination.

"Looks like you and your brothers are having a grand old time." a female voice is heard saying.

Sebastian turns around, "No more flashing in? No more dramatic appearances?"

"I decided that the element of surprise was a nice touch. You used to know I was here before I announced myself." Laylah says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say gaining your eyesight robbed you of your sense of awareness."

"I doubt it. What brings you here?"

"I have given you time to enjoy your adventures with your brothers. Now it is time for us to get back to the mission at hand. The one that benefits me." Laylah says.

"We're just getting started." Sebastian says.

"Sebastian, this quest for power and domination will not end well. You always knew this. Why are you repeating mistakes that you already know will end in death?" Laylah asks.

"Because we learned our lessons from before and will not make the same ones again."

"You are allowing your brothers distract you, cloud your better judgment. Regardless of what you feel, we need to get back to the second half of the plan." Laylah says.

"And what if I don't want to?"

Laylah pauses in surprise and walks closer to Sebastian, "It will be wise not to double cross me, to renege on our deal. You of all people know that. The worst person to anger right now is me."

"When I become the leader of the Underworld with the powers I acquire, it will no longer matter."

Laylah releases a mirthless chuckle, "You have the power of foresight and you refuse to see the truth for what it is so I'll allow this to play out the way it is meant to. Enjoy your time, Sebastian. I'll come back when you have nothing else left to hold dear and have lost everything that matters."

"Is that a threat?" Sebastian asks.

"Oh no, my dear boy," Laylah says as she places her hand gently against Sebastian's cheek, "That is a prophecy. You will live to regret this."

She steps back and smiles, "See you soon."

Laylah disappears in a blinding flash of white. Sebastian turns around and looks at his brothers and sighs. His eyes glow and he shuts them abruptly. He opens them again.

"That has never happened before. That cannot be!" he whispers to himself. Looking visibly shaken, he teleports out of the underworld.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE.


	17. 9x17: Helping the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a demon comes to the Charmed Ones for help, the Charmed Ones try to figure out if assisting the demon benefits the purpose of the greater good overall.

**9x17: Helping the Enemy**

" _Did you find out why you were so sick?" Phoebe asks Paige._

" _Yeah, I did." Paige says as she looks down. Phoebe grabs Paige's hand._

_Paige says, "I am pregnant."_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Previously on Charmed:_

_"What happened to our powers?" Paige asks._

_"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us. I mean, Paige can move things without calling for them...I can freeze for a long period of time as I please and I even froze witches and Phoebe's shooting electricity from her hands." Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are," Paige says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_The Del Mar brothers stand in the underworld, conversing._

" _The Charmed Ones think that we are dead." Sebastian says._

" _Along with the rest of the underworld." Sorbian says._

" _Exactly. We start to rule the underworld by taking legions of demons one by one until eventually we have them all." Sebastian says._

" _But will the Charmed Ones figure it out?" Salvador asks._

" _They will. It just will be too late to do so." Sebastian says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Coop gets on one knee._

" _Phoebe Halliwell, Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" Coop asks._

" _Yes, Coop. I will be honored to be your wife." Phoebe says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the Bay Mirror, Elise stands in front of a room with a power point presentation. The Bay Mirror crew sits behind her.

"So if we decide to do fundraising and promote our newspaper, then we have a better chance to get back on top, don't you think?" Elise says.

She waits for a response. She looks at the presentation and turns around. She sees all the people looking at Phoebe flashing her ring.

"When did he propose to you?" a co-worker asks.

"Two weeks ago." Phoebe says.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." She says.

"Ok. Let's get back to work." Elise says.

"Oh, come on, Elise. Take a load off. Come gaze at the rock." Phoebe says.

"That is not a rock, that's a continent." Another woman compliments, "What kind of stone is it?"

"Topaz and diamond. It's my birthstone." Phoebe says.

Gasps of surprise are heard in the air.

"I'm sure that's sweet but we need to get back to the presentation." Elise says.

"He had it carved especially for me." Phoebe says.

"Oh. I wish my husband was as romantic as your fiancé." The woman says, "So are you going to take his last name or is it going to be a hyphen?"

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Elise caves, "Speaking of last name, I don't think you told us what his name is. What is his last name again?"

Phoebe sits there looking at everyone and looks down at the ring.

"Uh, it doesn't matter because I am keeping my last name." Phoebe says.

"Listen, Phoebe." Elise says, "You strike me as a very traditional woman but what are you going to put on the marriage certificate? Phoebe Halliwell and Coop...?"

Phoebe stares at Elise and the rest of the people in the room.

"I—uh, I got to go." Phoebe says as she stands up and walks out.

Elise stares at everyone else and then at the presentation.

"So fundraising, anyone?" she says. Her employees are looking at her flabbergasted.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, the Del Mar brothers sit around a table in their lair.

"So we engage business with the powerbrokers?" Sorbian asks.

"Yes. As we go on with our plan, we collect more power to make to achieve the mission at hand." Salvador says.

"Yes. The mission that we have been working on for quite some time now and we haven't put it into action yet." Sorbian says.

"The whole idea of this was to lay low and not alert the Charmed Ones and have them continue thinking we are dead and take them by surprise." Sebastian says.

"Yeah. How exactly are we going to take over without notifying 'them'?" Sorbian asks.

"Just cover our tracks. Let other demons take the fall for our mistakes." Sebastian answers.

"So the North East part of the underworld is next on our plan." Salvador says.

"Isn't that the place where Kulak holds his little kingdom?" Sorbian asks.

"Yes." Sebastian says, "He is the last obstacle in our way."

"Legend has it that he is invincible. No demon has ever faced him and lived. How are we going to go up against him without exposing who we are?" Sorbian asks.

"I suggest you leave that up to me. I know exactly what to do." Sebastian says with a sincere smile on his face.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son, I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved, just everyone else does._

_See, I've already waited too long, and all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The manor is seen as always with Paige's green Volkswagen parked out front. Inside the manor, it is decorated with balloons and streamers.

Piper is in the kitchen cooking and the table is covered with various dishes. Paige walks into the kitchen.

"Wow. What's the occasion?" Paige asks.

"Uh, Phoebe and Coop's engagement party?" Piper says as she chops scallions.

"Oh, that was today?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I told you last week that we're planning this party." Piper says, "Or you had something else on your mind?"

"Yeah, and all over my body." Paige says.

"Your body?" Piper asks.

"My boobs are always sore, everything smells disgusting and I am constantly in the bathroom." Paige says.

"Welcome to pregnancy, where the toilet becomes your best friend." Piper says.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Paige says.

"There's more to come so brace yourself." Piper says, "Now you can empathize with me on pregnancy and being magical, you might be surprised as to what is coming up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asks.

Piper stays silent.

"Where's everybody?" Paige asks.

"Leo is going to the school to go get Wyatt and I think Phoebe is at work." Piper says.

"Didn't you tell me Wyatt have a cold or something?" Paige asks.

"He has a tiny little cold but it's no big deal." Piper says.

As soon as Piper says that, Phoebe walks in and slams the back door of the manor.

"I guess Phoebe's home." Piper says.

"Yeah. I have never been so embarrassed in my life." Phoebe rants.

"Ok, so what happened now?" Paige asks.

"I was showing off my ring at work, right? And then Elise makes me feel like I don't know my fiancé." Phoebe says.

Paige chuckles at the comment.

"Do I amuse you? Do you find it funny?" Phoebe asks seriously.

"No. Not at all." Paige says, "Just hearing you say the word, 'fiancé'... Where is Coop anyway?"

"He's on assignment. You know how the match making business is. Busy, busy!" Phoebe chuckles.

"Oh." Paige hums.

"What did Elise say exactly?" Piper asks.

"She asked me if I was going to keep my husband's name, then she asked me if I knew what my husband's last name was." Phoebe says.

"So?" Paige asks.

"So she implied that I don't know the man I'm marrying." Phoebe says.

"Technically, you do know who he is but he doesn't have a last name." Piper says, "I don't think."

"But it doesn't matter because aren't you the one who told me that you were going to keep your name?" Paige asks.

"Yeah but still, I don't know why it got to me." Phoebe says.

"Well, its something you and Coop need to discuss." Piper says.

"So what are all these meals for?" Phoebe asks. Piper drops the knife in surprise.

"Your engagement party." She says.

"Oh, that was today?" Phoebe asks.

"Am I the only one who thinks of these things?" Piper asks, "I don't have to do this, you know."

"And I appreciate this very much but I didn't invite anyone." Phoebe says.

"So who exactly is coming then?" Paige asks.

"People from P3, your job…" Piper says.

"Fine, I guess I will step on it and invite Elise and the rest." Phoebe says.

"And I will remind Henry…" Paige stops and covers her mouth.

Piper smiles.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks.

"I feel…" Paige says as she runs off.

"Where are you going?!" Piper yells.

"Bathroom!" Paige yells back.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asks.

"Morning sickness." Piper answers as she chuckles.

"Oh." Phoebe says as she sits down quietly.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks.

"It's just…nothing." Phoebe says.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe mutters.

Leo runs into the kitchen with Wyatt.

"Leo?" Piper asks, "Isn't he supposed to be in school?"

"Uh, yeah. But we got a problem. A really big one." Leo says.

Piper looks at Wyatt and then at Leo, wondering what is wrong.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the North Eastern part of the underworld, noises can be heard from a distance. Inside, there is a huge demonic empire. Demons run amok back and forth and there is a gate guarding it with two demonic guards on the outside. The Del Mar brothers shimmer outside far away from the gate. They peak and then look at each other.

"The kingdom is well guarded. That means the king is well-guarded as well." Salvador says.

"Can't we just shimmer inside?" Sorbian asks.

"No. It's protected by magic. Only the guards can let you in. They have a special kind of magic in their possession that allows them to do that." Sebastian says.

"So then how are we going to lure the witches here and how are they going to vanquish the king for us?" Sorbian asks.

"That is what I'm working on." Sebastian says.

"Great. This will take forever." Sorbian says.

"I will appreciate it very much if you keep your mouth shut!" Sebastian yells.

Sorbian looks at Sebastian. "That's a nice way to talk to your older brother."

Sebastian closes his eyes and opens them as they glow their usual color. A couple of demons walk to the guards.

"What's the password?" the guards ask.

"Ortu Karabal" the demons say. The guards step aside, a force field lifts and the doors open magically and the demons walk through. The doors close and the forcefield surrounds the kingdom again. The guards stand back in place. Three demons walk out of the kingdom and walk towards the brothers. The brothers look at each other.

Sebastian's eyes return to normal.

"I have an idea. Just follow my lead." Sebastian says. They ambush the demons and vanquish them with fireballs.

He looks at his brothers and he shape shifts into one of the demons.

"Now, change your appearance and follow me." Sebastian says.

"But…"

"We don't have a lot of time. Come on." Sebastian says. He walks out of hiding and walks towards the gate. His brothers change their form and they follow him. The guards look at them.

"What is the password?" the guards ask.

"Ortu Karabal" Sebastian says. The guards step aside as the forcefield lifts and the doors swing open. The brothers walk into the kingdom.

"I can't believe we're in Kulak's kingdom." Sorbian says.

"Now, that we're here, how are we going to lure the sisters here?" Salvador asks.

"I don't know, but I will find a way." Sebastian says.

A guard appears behind the brothers.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" the guard asks.

Salvador turns around and looks at the demonic guard. He holds his arm out and clenches his fist. The guard begins to choke as he falls on his knees holding his own neck. Sebastian looks at his brother and stops him.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks.

"He doesn't have the right to talk to us like that." Salvador says.

"We are just demonic slaves, not the powerful Del Mar brothers, Salvador!" Sebastian whispers.

Salvador eases up his grip on the demon guard.

The guard catches his breath and stands up. He runs away.

"Imbecile!" Salvador says.

"We have to maintain a low profile, or have you forgotten?" Sebastian whispers.

"Uh, guys?" Sorbian calls.

Sebastian and Salvador turn around and they see demonic slaves who just witnessed the little scene before them. There were pick axes and the demons were digging holes into the ground.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" Sorbian says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters and Leo are in the attic.

"He did _what?!_ " Piper yells as she talks to Leo.

"It wasn't his fault. It was an accident." Leo says.

"In his defense, he is only four years old, Piper." Phoebe says.

"You would think that at four years old, he already knows how to control his powers and know when and where to use them." Piper says.

"Yes, but whose job is it to make sure that never happens? Or should I speak of a little incident involving a large lizard?" Paige says.

"I swear to God, if we mention the dragon one more time!" Piper shrieks, "He was six months old when that happened. This is a little different."

"But you told the Cleaners it will never happen again." Phoebe says.

"Are you questioning my parent skills?" Piper asks.

"No, honey. We are just letting you know that it was not on purpose. Maybe there is more to the story than what we see." Paige defends.

"Ok, Leo. What happened?" Piper asks.

"He was playing with another kid while finger-painting and he accidently spilled the paint on the floor and some of the paint got on the other boy. The teacher thought he did so on purpose and then he was placed on time out. When I got there, the teacher told me she put him on time out and he turned her into a grand father's clock." Leo explains.

"Are you sure it wasn't a grandmother's clock?" Paige chuckles. Piper gives her an angered glare. Paige stops.

"Did anyone see him use magic?" Phoebe asks.

"No. It happened for a quick second and I don't even think the teacher even noticed." Leo says.

"Thank God." Piper says, "I think we need to talk to him."

"That's a good idea." Paige says.

"Just go easy on him though, ok?" Phoebe adds.

"Wyatt!" Piper calls.

Wyatt orbs into the attic a second later.

"Ok, Wyatt. Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you for a second." Piper says.

"Ok." Wyatt mutters as he puts on a sad face.

"Honey, you already know you are not supposed to use magic until mommy and daddy tell you its ok…" Piper lectures. Leo sits next to Piper as she talks to their son.

Wyatt looks at his parents as they talk to him. He scrunches his face as he sneezes. Piper and Leo's heads turn into chatterbox tv, and then their heads switch in orbs as Wyatt sneezes continuously. Phoebe and Paige look on in surprise as they see Piper's head on Leo's body and vice versa.

"Uh, guys?" Paige tries to say. Phoebe tries to cut in as she stutters in shock.

"Not now, guys." Piper says, "So you have to learn to use your magic only when you are with mommy and daddy and when we say you can…"

Wyatt sneezes once more and Piper and Leo's heads switch back to normal.

"Do you understand?" Piper asks.

"Yes, mommy." Wyatt says quietly.

"Now come and give mommy a hug." Piper says as she beckons for Wyatt. Wyatt walks to his mother and hugs her. Leo kisses Wyatt on his forehead and Piper picks him up.

"See what a couple of words can do? He listens." Piper says.

Paige looks at Phoebe and then at Piper and Leo.

"Yeah, I guess when your son turned your heads to a couple of old school tvs and then switched your heads; that really did the trick." Paige says.

"No he didn't…" Piper says as she looks at her son and then at her sisters, "…did he?"

"Yeah…" Phoebe squeals.

"What did we just tell you, Wyatt?" Leo asks.

" _We?_ " Piper asks.

"What did your mother just tell you?" Leo says.

"I don't think he did it on purpose." Paige says.

"Yeah, he picks this moment of all to use his magic on us?" Piper says.

Wyatt scrunches his face once more and sneezes. A flash surrounds Paige and Phoebe and their attire switches. Piper's eyes widen as Phoebe gasps. Wyatt sneezes again and the two's clothes switch back. Wyatt orbs out.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but…" Paige says as a look of realization hits her, "Leo, what was Wyatt doing when he turned the teacher into the clock?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"You notice how when Wyatt uses magic, he always uses his eyes or his hands? Did he do anything like that at school?" Paige asks.

"No. I think it happened right after he…he sneezed." Leo says.

"Oh, my God." Phoebe says.

"What? What?" Piper says in a clueless tone, "What did she just figure out?"

"Is it possible he contracted the witch's cold?" Phoebe asks.

Paige stands up and walks to the Book of Shadows. She begins to flip through its pages.

"Witch's what? Someone clue me in here, people!" Piper says.

" _A witch's cold_." Paige reads, " _A virus contracted by witches which makes the carrier lose control of their magical abilities temporarily._ "

"Told you it was not his fault." Phoebe says.

"It was the same cold virus I contracted a few years back when I tried to vanquish Cole, remember?" Paige says.

"And then you orbed out whenever you sneezed? Yeah, I remember." Phoebe recalls

"Now I feel bad." Piper says.

"Well, don't feel too bad because there's a potion that cures it in here." Paige says.

"Good. What do we need?" Piper asks.

"Well, we have all the ingredients in the cupboard, except for the hyssop. We're out of those." Paige says.

"Ok, I guess I have a trip to the Chinatown to make." Piper says.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll go." Leo offers.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, just get started on the potion. I'll be back." Leo says as he kisses Piper and walks out of the attic.

"Paige, will you go in the kitchen and get the herbs we need?" Piper asks.

"Yeah…" Paige says but she clutches her stomach and she covers her mouth as she runs out of the attic.

"Huh. I guess _I'll_ get the herbs that we need." Phoebe says as she walks to the book and copies the ingredients down and walks downstairs.

Piper stares blankly into the air and sighs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, the brothers are digging holes into the ground.

"This will be so much easier if we used magic." Sorbian says.

"Why are we using pick axes?" Sebastian asks.

"Because we are being punished by Kulak." A demon says as he approaches them.

"Why?" Salvador asks.

"Decades ago, our people were happy demons, without a leader, and Kulak's father took over and began to rule with an iron fist. We let him because he was one of us but our ancestors had a coup and overthrew him. Not long after, Kulak avenged his father and as punishment, he drained our powers and forced our people to work hard, digging in this site as punishment and without magic, it is that much harder. I hate this. We are not free to pursue the dream out there to kill and maim innocents." The demon explains.

"Has anyone tried to overthrow him?" Sebastian asks.

"Many have tried, all have failed. The legend is that he is invincible. Nothing can destroy Kulak." The demon explains.

A guard walks in.

"No talking!" he says, "Back to work!"

The demon walks away from the brothers. Sebastian walks away from his brothers.

"Where are you going, brother?" Salvador asks.

"I have to sort out something for myself." Sebastian says as he shimmers out.

Sebastian shimmers into the king's chambers. He peeks and he sees a demon dressed in dark clothes with a black armor walking through his chambers and into a room with another demon. He eavesdrops.

"How are the demons coming along?" Kulak asks.

"We have made no progress, my liege." The demon answers.

"Well, I guess we must make them work harder, don't we?" Kulak says.

"Why the hard work? What are they digging for?" the demon asks.

"It is not your concern." Kulak says. "Just report back to me in a few."

The demon nods and shimmers out. Kulak groans in frustration as he sits in his throne. Sebastian turns to walk out when he hears a noise and a blinding white light

"Tired of digging for no answers?" a female voice is heard saying. Kulak stands up and forms a fireball.

"Show yourself!" Kulak yells. A female in white robes walks out from the shadows.

The young woman smiles as she sees the fireball.

"You really think killing me will solve anything?" she says.

"You are a good creature; I don't think we will benefit from your demise." Kulak says as he aims at her.

"Even if I bring you the answers that you seek?" the female says. Sebastian peeks and sees who the female is.

"Laylah?" he whispers.

Kulak disarms his fireball.

"What do you have for me?" Kulak asks.

"I know what you are digging for. The prophecy to find out what the greatest weapon is." Laylah says.

"How do you know about that?" Kulak asks.

"I am a seer of good standing, I know about the weapon. You will not live to find the weapon that you are searching for." Laylah warns.

"Does this mean I live long enough to fight in the battle of good and evil?" Kulak asks.

"I cannot tell you. All I can say is that the battle between good and evil is imminent and you will be visited by three powerful sister witches…"

"Three…the Charmed Ones? After me?" Kulak says.

"Just heed my advice. You…"

"I am invincible, seer. Nothing has destroyed me and nothing ever will." Kulak boasts.

"Your arrogance is your demise. Do well to remember that." Laylah says as she flashes out of sight.

Kulak waves his hand in the air and two demons appear. The demons get on one knee and lower their heads.

"My liege…" one of them says.

"I need you to go after the Charmed Ones." Kulak says.

"But my liege, we have no powers. You drained them." One of the demon says.

Kulak forms a dark ball and he hurls it in the air as the two demons absorb it.

"Now, you have power. Go after the Charmed Ones and you will be greatly rewarded." Kulak says.

The demons nod and shimmer out. Kulak sighs and walks into another one of his chambers.

Sebastian shimmers out of the chambers and into the cave where his brothers are working.

"Where have you been?" Sorbian asks.

"I was looking for a way and I think I have found a way to lure the sisters here." Sebastian says.

"How?" Sorbian asks.

Sebastian looks around and sees the demon who was talking to them from before. He walks to him and his brothers follow.

"What's your name?" Sebastian asks.

"Axel." He says

"Axel, how would you feel if you were given a chance at freedom? To be the hero that frees you of this hell?" Sebastian asks.

Axel looks at the brothers in confusion.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe stirs the potion as Piper reads from the Book.

" _Stir and drop three ice cubes into the potion._ " Piper reads. Phoebe does so.

" _Now add squished red berries and two drops of elixir vitae._ " Piper reads. Phoebe does so.

"So are you going to tell me what was bothering you earlier or you are just going to ignore the subject?" Piper asks.

"No, nothing is wrong." Phoebe says, "What is next in the Book?"

"Uh, it says let the potion boil until the hyssop is added, then let it cool and serve it to the witch who has the disease." Piper reads. She looks up at Phoebe, "So you didn't answer my question."

"What question was that?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, the blonde act stopped working in the tenth grade so spill. I am here to help you." Piper says.

Phoebe stops stirring the potion and she sits down and sighs.

"I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something horrible is happening."

"Like what?" Piper asks.

"I can't put my finger on it but I think it is just the fact that I always self-sabotage myself whenever I'm happy." Phoebe says.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"Just the fact that I'm getting married and all…"

"Phoebe…."

"I mean it, Piper. I feel like I don't deserve all of this happiness." Phoebe says.

"What makes you think that?" Piper asks.

"I just look at how you and Leo started and it makes me think that we are going to be the same way." Phoebe says.

"But honey, the Elders pardoned you two so you guys will be fine." Piper says.

"What about the mortality issue?" Phoebe asks, "I mean, I'm going to be sixty years old and he will still look young and everyone will think I paid him to marry me or worse."

Piper chuckles. "I know how you feel. Just trust that everything will work itself out. Don't let that stop you from enjoying the love you have finally received."

"And what about demons and magic?" Phoebe asks.

"What about them?"

"What's to stop them from interrupting and destroying this love that I have here? I mean demons and dark magic destroyed my first marriage with Cole, and Billie's careless magic destroyed the second one. I really feel like I am setting myself up for a big disappointment." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe…" Piper says as she walks away from the podium and sits next to Phoebe.

"You of all people deserve this kind of happiness. You know it. Everyone does. You got a man you love and who loves you, you guys are going to live your Cinderella dream, happily ever after." Piper says, "Everything is going to be ok. All you have to do is trust in your love and everything will fall into place. Besides, I have reason to believe that the third time is the charm. It took Leo and I three times to finally get married and this wedding will be the one."

Phoebe smiles and holds Piper's hand.

"Thank you." Phoebe whispers.

"You're welcome." Piper whispers back.

Axel shimmers into the attic and turns to face the sisters. Piper stands up and attempts to blow him up. He shimmers out and Piper blasts the attic door. Axel shimmers back in. Phoebe shoots electricity at him as well and he ducks.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Axel pleads. Piper stops herself from blasting him once more.

"Believe it or not, I need your help." He says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the attic, Axel stands in a crystal cage with Paige, Phoebe and Piper standing before him.

"Ok, I don't understand." Phoebe says, "You need our help to vanquish your demon king?"

"More like demonic tyrant." Paige adds.

"Yeah, the only thing preventing me from blowing you to pieces is the fact you haven't tried to kill us." Piper says.

"I don't want to harm the Charmed Ones; that would be suicide. I was told that you were the only ones powerful enough to take out Kulak." Axel says.

"Kulak, is that the name of this kin…tyrant?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Axel says.

"Told by whom?" Phoebe asks.

Axel stays silent.

"Uh, Paige…" Piper says.

"Yeah, Book of Shadows, all over it." Paige says as she walks to the Book and begins to flip through its pages.

"This is a little weird for me." Phoebe walks to Piper, "A demon coming to good witches for help to get rid of another demon?"

"Found Kulak. Seems like the story is legit but he is not classified as an upper level demon." Paige says, "Question is though, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I feel like we shouldn't help demons but then what if it is a trap?" Piper asks.

"I think that we should help them." Paige says.

"Uh, Paige?" Phoebe says in disbelief.

"You can't be serious about working with demons, yet alone saving them?!" Piper adds.

"What if the tyrant becomes invincible as this demon says?" Paige asks, "I'd rather deal with a lot of lower level demons who are easy to vanquish than deal with an invincible tyrant who is going to be a pain in the ass in the future for us."

"He already is that." Phoebe says.

"That's not true. The book says 'according to legend' and we have proven legends wrong before. Besides, the book says he wears the Armor of Achilles, which makes the wearer invincible" Paige says.

"Ok, so we have to get the armor off and he will be dead meat." Piper says.

"So if we could prove this legend wrong as well, we can vanquish another powerful demon and that would be one less demon we'll have to worry about. Think about it: we can both vanquish the tyrant and free his little demons who are no trouble to us at all, or let him live and worry about when he will finally strike." Paige says.

"Yes. The lesser of two evils. It's a good plan. I like it!" Phoebe says.

"Ok. How does the book say we vanquish him?" Piper asks.

"A potion. It should be able to blow him to bits." Paige says.

"How about the invincible part?" Piper asks.

"I can write a spell for that." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper claps as she walks to the potions table in the attic, "let's get started."

"Um, guys?" Axel waves from his crystal cage.

"Right." Phoebe says as she kicks one of the crystals away.

"What about Wyatt's potion?" Paige asks.

"Leo hasn't come back with the herb yet so we might as well start with this first and finish his later." Piper says.

Two demons from Axel's tribe shimmer into the attic.

"Traitor!" one of them yells at Axel.

"Hey!" Phoebe yells.

They turn to the sisters and they throw an energyball at the sisters. Piper blasts one of the energyballs and the blast emits a wave that hits one of the demons and he stubbles and falls to the ground. Paige holds her hand out as a little blue shield appears. The energyball bounces off the blue shield and deflects back to the demon as he is vanquished. Piper tries to blast the demon on the ground and the demon shimmers out before Piper's blast hits them. The blast creates a hole in the ground.

"Damn it!" Piper says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"Oh, man. Look what I did!" Piper whines as she looks at the hole in the floor.

"Piper, we do not have time for you to lose it." Phoebe says.

"How am I going to explain that?!" Piper asks as she gestures the hole as if she were to freeze. The hole reforms and the floor is brand new.

"Uh, Piper? How did you do that?" Paige asks as she finishes the potion and begins to fill them up.

"I don't know. I don't know how that happened." Piper answers.

"Do you think that this is part of your advanced powers?" Phoebe asks.

"I think so, I mean it is the only explanation." Piper says.

"And the power of deflection could be my advanced powers too?" Paige asks

"I guess so but we have a tyrant to vanquish and we talk about it later." Phoebe says.

"Ok, the potion's done." Paige announces

Leo runs into the attic.

"I got the hys…" he stops himself as he sees Axel in the attic, "…sop herb. What is a demon doing in here?"

"Leo, Axel. Axel, Leo." Paige introduces.

"Still, why is there a demon in the house?" Leo asks.

"We are going to save him and his kind." Phoebe explains.

"What?!" Leo says.

"Long story, we'll explain later honey." Piper says.

"So we storm the underworld in order to save the tribe?" Paige asks.

"Yes, and then we vanquish the demon after we make him vulnerable." Phoebe says.

"Alrighty then." Piper says as she faces Axel with the bottled potion in her hands, "After you."

"Ok, follow me." Axel says as he shimmers out. The sisters look at Leo and then they orb out.

Wyatt orbs into the attic.

"Where's mommy?" he asks Leo.

"Mommy went somewhere with Auntie Paige and Aunt Phoebe. She'll be back." Leo says as he walks to him to pick him up. Wyatt orbs out of the attic.

"Wyatt?" Leo calls. "Wyatt?"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters orb behind a huge rock, distant from the kingdom of Kulak. Axel is already there waiting for them.

"How come we met here and not in there?" Paige asks.

"It is protected by a forcefield. No magical being can enter without the password. As long as you are within the walls, you can use your magic freely as long as you don't cause a scene." Axel says.

"Cause a scene?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, do something that will attract the attention of his subjects that leads to punishment or execution." Axel says.

"Right. So do we go in like this?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh yeah. No you don't. You need to be undercover." Axel says.

"I can create a spell for this." Paige says. " _I beseech the powers above to send a disguise for us to be able to blend?_ "

The sisters' clothes are completely transformed into demonic clothes.

"Nice." Phoebe says.

"Now, what's the password?" Piper asks.

"Leave that to me." Axel says as he walks towards the gates.

"What's the password?" the guard asks.

"Ortu Karabal." Axel says.

The guards step aside as the forcefield lifts and the gates swing open. Paige whistles in surprise as they walk into the kingdom. The Del Mar brothers are seen in the corner as the sisters walk in with Axel. Phoebe bumps into Sebastian and she looks at him. The empathy sound cues as she stares at him.

"Phoebe! You coming?" Paige whispers.

"Yeah. It's just that this guy looks so familiar." Phoebe says. She taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, have we met?"

"I don't think so. Back off!" Sebastian snaps.

"Oh, ok." Phoebe says as she walks back to her sisters.

"What was up with that?" Piper asks.

"He looked familiar. He felt familiar." Phoebe says.

"Let's talk about your vibes another time, we have other pressing issues at hand here." Piper says.

Sebastian joins his brothers and watch as the Charmed Ones walk away from them.

"Whew! That was close. You managed to get the sisters here." Salvador says.

"Yes. What's the plan now?" Sorbian asks.

"We just have to sit and watch." Sebastian says as he retreats the a hidden section with his brothers, watching the sisters.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters and Axel walk to the chambers.

"Kulak lives within those walls. Good luck!" Axel says as he shimmers out.

"Wh…" Phoebe says as she sees him leave.

"What do we do now?" Paige asks.

"We're by ourselves now. Guess we find the tyrant and deal with him." Piper says as she walks into the chambers.

A guard steps in front of the sisters.

"Where are you going?" the guard asks.

"No matter what, don't blow our cover." Phoebe whispers to her sisters.

"Right." Paige says.

"We need to speak to Kulak." Phoebe says.

"Who should I say is asking?" the guard asks.

"The…" Phoebe begins to say.

"The Charmed Ones." Kulak says as he comes out, "I have been expecting you."

"So much for being incognito." Paige mutters.

"Come to vanquish me now, have you?" Kulak says.

"Yeah, you can say that we have." Piper says.

"Well, what's the point of vanquishing the king if I don't make this quest just as challenging?" Kulak says as he snaps his fingers and hundreds of demons shimmer in and surround the sisters , creating a small circle.

"Minions, attack!" he commands.

"Ok, any mass vanquishing spells? Pheebs?" Piper asks.

"Uh, this many? I'm not sure." Phoebe says.

"I just say fight or flight. We can't flee so we might as well fight."

"Ok then." Piper says as she waves her hand and she blasts three demons at once.

The demons form energyballs and hurl them at the sisters. Piper freezes the energyballs and Paige orbs them back to the demons blowing them up. Paige looks at her sisters and grabs them as she orbs out. The demons look around in surprise. The sisters orb back in behind the demons. The sound of Piper's exploding power is heard as screams echo through the place. The demons turn around to see Piper blowing the demons to pieces as fast as she can. Paige orbs many demons out and throws them against the rocky walls.

"How did she do that?" Sorbian asks as he watches.

"Her power to orb takes them out of this plane and she adds telekinetic momentum which allows her to TK them to where ever she wishes. Kind of a combination of telekinesis and orbing. She just gained control of this power." Sebastian explains.

"How do you know that?" Salvador asks.

"I have been watching them, learning their moves to that which makes them powerful." Sebastian says.

"Can you freeze them, Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"I can try but I haven't mastered how to freeze large masses. I only did that once." Piper says.

"Well, try again." Paige says as she waves her hands and sends demons flying.

"You think you can try that deflection thing again?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"No. I don't know how to control that either, although it just came out of no where." Paige says.

"Ok. I think I have an idea." Phoebe says.

"I'm all ears, Phoebe but can you speed it up a bit please?" Paige says.

"I second that." Piper says.

"Ok, just bear with me. We can use the power of three to blast all of them with one blast." Phoebe yells.

"How do we do that?" Piper asks.

"Remember how we discovered that we could read each other's minds? Well, I am thinking that my empathy can connect our emotions and therefore our powers and then use it at once." Phoebe says.

"Paige, do you know what she is talking about?" Piper asks as she blasts an energyball and it vanquishes another demon.

"Not a clue." Paige says.

"Well, just follow my lead. Piper, try to freeze all of them." Phoebe says.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Piper thrusts her hands and freezes a couple.

"Try again." Phoebe says. Piper waves her hands and freezes a couple more.

"Piper?" Paige says.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Piper says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She tries one more time and she freezes the whole lair. The echo of her freezing power can be heard throughout the entire lair.

"Whoa…" Sorbian says.

"I did it!" she exclaims, "You guys, I did it!"

Piper turns around and sees that her sisters are frozen as well.

"Oh crap." She says as she unfreezes her sisters.

"Ok. Good job, Piper." Phoebe says.

"Now what?" Paige asks.

"Now we connect." Phoebe says as she holds her sisters' hands.

"Piper, Paige, hold out your hands." Phoebe says as she closes her eyes, "Close your eyes and try to use your powers. Piper, try to blast and Paige try to move them."

As soon as she says that, a blue and white light emanates from their hands and it sweeps across the room, blasting all of the demons, destroying all of them with one blast. The room unfreezes as the blast wipes out the minions. The light disappears and there are no more minions in sight. The sisters separate.

"Wow, now that was cool." Paige says. The sisters walk to Kulak.

"Very impressive. Now I guess you guys are coming after me?" Kulak says.

"For a tyrant, you are not that bright, are you?" Piper says.

Kulak forms a fireball and hurls it at the sisters. They dive out of the way and hide behind a wall. Piper stands up and tries to blast him. It has no effect. She tries two more times and then hides behind the wall again.

"Well?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing. You try." Piper says to Phoebe.

"Ok." Phoebe whispers. She stands up and shoots electricity at the demon. It has no effect. A fireball comes flying her way and her sisters pull her down.

"Paige, can you orb the armor off of him?" Phoebe asks.

"I can try." Paige says as she stands up and holds her hands out. Orbs surround the armor but it disappears. Paige tries again but to no avail. She joins her sisters.

"Ok. So we're stumped." Phoebe says.

As she says that, Wyatt orbs into the middle of the crossfire. Kulak disarms.

"Mommy?" Wyatt calls. Piper's eyes widen as she hears Wyatt calling for her.

"Wyatt?" Piper says as she peeks. "What are you doing here? Come to mommy."

Kulak forms a fireball and hurls it at Wyatt. Wyatt orbs out and orbs next to Piper.

"Why is he here?" Paige asks.

"How should I know?" Piper says.

"He obviously wants you." Phoebe says.

"Ok. So back to the problem at hand. What are our options?" Piper asks.

"The potions? Maybe they'll work on the armor." Phoebe asks.

"No, I don't think so." Paige says.

"But we've tried everything else." Piper says.

Wyatt sneezes and the wall behind the sisters disappears. They are exposed to Kulak.

"That makes it so much easier." Kulak says.

Phoebe looks at Wyatt. "We didn't try everything."

"Wait. Wyatt?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. Try to make him focus on the armor and then…" Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper says. She looks at Wyatt. "Ok, buddy. You know how mommy says you are not supposed to use magic unless I tell you to?"

"Yes." Wyatt says.

"Well, I want you to get that bad man's shirt, ok?" Piper says.

Phoebe sneezes.

"Bless you." Paige says.

"I want him to do it." Phoebe says. She feigns sneezing again. Wyatt looks at Kulak and then at Phoebe, who feigns sneezing again.

Paige waves her hand at the sand on the ground and it orbs into the air. The air is dusty and Wyatt's face scrunches up as he sneezes.

Kulak stands there with a fireball in his hand. The armor orbs off his chest and is replaced by a female's shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?" he says furiously.

The sisters stand up and walk to him. His eyes widen as he sees Piper wearing the armor.

"My armor!" he cries.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Piper says.

"Demons!" Kulak calls to his slaves, "Attack the witches!"

"They can't. You stripped them of their magic and it will take more than one second to give it back to them." Phoebe says.

"But your death will bring them their magic back." Paige says as she throws the potion and her sisters do the same.

Kulak screams as he blows to pieces and incinerates out of sight. Piper turns to Wyatt.

"Come here, come here, come here." Piper says as she picks up Wyatt. "You did it, Wyatt! You helped mommy beat the bad demon."

"And you gave him the riot act for the very thing that saved our lives." Paige says. Piper stares at her.

"I'm just saying." Paige says with a chuckle.

Axel comes out of the crowd.

"I don't know how to thank you." He says.

"You don't have to." Phoebe says. "You helped us stop a powerful demon so we're even."

"So where do we go from here?" Axel asks.

"The same as every witch and demon, enemies." Piper says.

"I agree." Axel says.

"If you cross our path again, we'll vanquish you." Paige says with a smile.

"And I you." Axel says.

"You can try." Piper says.

"Ok. So the slate is wiped clean as soon as you and your sisters orb out of here." Axel says.

"A done deal." Paige says as she grabs her sisters and orbs out.

Axel turns around and walks into the crowd.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of San Francisco can be seen as the sun sets. The usual sights. The port of San Francisco, the Island of Alcatraz and the large body of water that lies underneath Golden Gate Bridge. The manor can be seen as laughter could be heard.

Chatter is heard and mingling is seen as people party in the manor in celebration of the engagement.

Paige and Piper stand on the side.

"Where are the boys?" Piper asks.

"Chris is with Leo and Victor," Paige points in Chris' direction, "and Wyatt is upstairs sleeping. The potion put him to sleep."

Piper smiles. "After today, he needs it."

Coop and Phoebe sit at a table and Piper clinks her glass.

"I'll like to get in a few words." Piper says.

"I have seen Phoebe go through so much heartache over the years and I think she thought this day will never come. You have found a man that you love and loves you just as much…" Piper says.

"Uh, Piper, this isn't a wedding reception." Phoebe jokes.

"I know. I just want to express how happy I am to see that my little sister has finally found happiness. To Phoebe and Coop!" Piper says.

"Phoebe and Coop!" the crowd cheers.

"Now, I have a few words." Elise says.

"Oh, God." Phoebe mutters.

"I have known Miss Phoebe for only five years but those years feel longer than they sound. I have seen her go through one marriage and no fairytale ending. Then I saw you with Jason and that didn't work out. Then, Leslie..."

"Is there a point to this?" Paige asks.

"I'm getting to it." Elise says, "The point is, we go through a lot to find the one and some of us are not lucky enough to find our other half, our counter part. And those of us finally do, like my dear Phoebe has and I know it's different this time because of how much she talks about Coop to everyone at work. She practically turned my meeting this morning to the Phoebe and Coop discussion group." Elise chuckles.

The crowd laughs gently with her and Phoebe smiles and looks down.

"Phoebe, you have matched thousands of couples in the city and made them find true love and I am glad you have found a match and true love for yourself. I wish you all the best." Elise says as she raises her glass. "Phoebe and Coop!"

"Phoebe and Coop!" the crowd cheers and then clink their glasses.

Phoebe stands up and walks to Elise.

"Thanks." Phoebe says.

"You're welcome." Elise says as she hugs Phoebe.

"Does this mean that your advice will be more insightful and will help sales?" Elise asks.

"Elise!" Phoebe says.

"Joking!" Elise chuckles as Phoebe lightly taps her on the shoulder and walks back to Coop and kisses him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, the brothers shimmer into one part of the underworld.

"Ok, so what is the plan of action now?" Salvador asks.

"We have eliminated the last demon standing in our way." Sebastian says, "The underworld is ours for the taking. We just need to do so without alerting the other side."

"Then we go after the Charmed Ones?" Sorbian asks.

"Yes. Then we seek our revenge on the witches." Sebastian says as he smiles.

The camera pan away from the brothers as it fades to black.

END OF EPISODE.


	18. 9x18: Heartless Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a cult starts targeting innocents using their organs to try and resurrect an ancient god, The Charmed Ones race to stop and save the innocents before it's too late.

**9x18: Heartless Wonder**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_"We have come to a decision that you should move back into your dorm, Billie…" Piper says. "This way we can have space from each other to sort things out."_

_"This is not permanent." Phoebe adds, "It's just to give us time to mend things between us and that can't happen if you are here everyday."_

_"We don't want you to become a stranger to us in any way; just keeping your distance for now is best." Piper says. Billie nods and agrees._

_"Ok. If that's what you want, I will do it." Billie says. She stands up. "Thanks for everything that you have done for me."_

_"This is not goodbye, Billie." Phoebe says, "I just want you to know that."_

_"I know." Billie says. She walks back up the stairs._

_"She took it extremely well." Phoebe says._

_"Yeah. I just hope that she really learned her lesson." Piper says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Did you find out why you were so sick?" Phoebe asks Paige._

_"_ _Yeah, I did." Paige says as she looks down. Phoebe grabs Paige's hand._

_Paige says, "I am pregnant."_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_"What happened to our powers?" Paige asks._

_"I think we just had a major boost. All three of us. I mean, Paige can move things without calling for them...I can freeze for a long period of time as I please and I even froze witches and Phoebe's shooting electricity from her hands." Piper says._

_"Meaning, there are more powers cooked up inside us that we have no idea what they are," Paige says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_The Del Mar brothers stand in the underworld, conversing._

_"_ _The Charmed Ones think that we are dead." Sebastian says._

_"_ _Along with the rest of the underworld." Sorbian says._

_"_ _Exactly. We start to rule the underworld by taking legions of demons one by one until eventually we have them all." Sebastian says._

_"_ _But will the Charmed Ones figure it out?" Salvador asks._

_"_ _They will. It just will be too late to do so." Sebastian says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Coop gets on one knee._

_"_ _Phoebe Halliwell, Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" Coop asks._

_"_ _Yes, Coop. I will be honored to be your wife." Phoebe says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_In the underworld, the brothers shimmer into one part of the underworld._

_"Ok, so what is the plan of action now?" Salvador asks._

_"We have eliminated the last demon standing in our way." Sebastian says, "The underworld is ours for the taking. We just need to do so without alerting the other side."_

_"Then we go after the Charmed Ones?" Sorbian asks._

_"Yes. Then we seek our revenge on the witches." Sebastian says as he smiles._

_The camera pan away from the brothers as it fades to black._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In a class filled with pregnant women, a dark haired, blue eyed woman stands in front of them as she coaches them through breathing. It is a Lamaze class and the camera scans the room and lands on Paige, who is by herself inhaling and exhaling.

"Paige?" the coach calls out, "Do you want me to be your support?"

"Oh no thanks, Laura." Paige says sheepishly, "Henry will be here any minute."

"I know but why don't you let me help you until he gets here?" Laura asks.

Paige ponders for a moment. "I don't have to be in front of the whole class, do I?"

"It's ok, Paige. You're among friends here, you've been coming here for the last couple of months. We're practically family." Laura encourages, "Come on."

Paige looks around and she finally gathers the courage to stand up. As she stands, she reveals her belly to be further along than in the previous episode. She walks to Laura and sits in between her legs.

"There you go, Paige." She whispers, "Now class, let's continue where we left off. Sharp inhale, slow exhale…"

Paige closes her eyes and then begin to breathe in and out with ease.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

At night, Laura and a group of women walking out of a Lamaze studio. They walk towards the parking lot, giggling and walking towards their cars.

"We need to get together and have a girls' night." one of the girls exclaim.

"It's not too late, Nikki. You can still join us and have time to study." Laura says.

"No, I have an exam tomorrow and I need to get some rest." Nikki says, "We should do the movie marathon thing this weekend though."

"Ok, your loss. We'll see you tomorrow?" Laura says to Nikki.

"Yeah, good night you guys." Nikki says as they walk off in the opposite direction.

Nikki walks towards her car and looks in her purse for her keys.

"Now where did I put them?" she mutters to herself. She hears a noise and she looks up. She looks around her.

"Hello?" she yells, "Is anyone there?"

There is no response.

"Ok…" she says as she continues to walk towards her car. She hears the noise again but it's louder this time. She stops and looks around again.

"I definitely heard that." Nikki says. She digs through her purse and finds her keys and runs towards her car. She opens the door quickly, sits in her car and slams the door shut. She locks her door and breathes heavily as she looks around her. She takes a deep breath and then tries to calm down. She puts the key in the ignition and then starts her car. As soon as she puts on her seat belt, a black gloved hand from the backseat covers her mouth as her muffled screams can be heard. The camera pans away from the black Jetta as a splat of blood hits the windshield.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son,_

_I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved._

_Just like everybody else does…_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

STARRING

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

AND Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"

Brian Krause

Dorian Gregory

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of San Francisco is seen as the sun rises, the Ghirardelli can be seen and the Halliwell Manor is seen. Inside, Piper sits on the couch and watches television. She hears the door open and close and hears Paige's voice.

"Hello?!" Paige yells.

"In here, in the living room." Piper answers.

Paige walks into the living room and sits down across from Piper.

"Hey, honey. How are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I'm great. You know, aside from the fact that Henry skipped out on Lamaze class again yesterday."

"Oh no, again? What was his excuse this time?" Piper asks.

"He had a case assigned to him and he couldn't get out of it." Paige says.

"That doesn't make any sense, it's not like he's the only probation officer there is at his job, you know?" Paige says, "It's ok, I don't have time to be beating a dead horse anyway so I don't really worry about it."

"Wow, you have been real patient and calm these last few months, haven't you?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I have, I'm in my last trimester and my due date is in two weeks, I remember how your pregnancies were, and I don't want to be going through any scares so I'm just mellow." Paige says.

"Well, if Henry skips out on you again, you can call me. I'll be happy to take you to your Lamaze class." Piper offers.

"Aww, honey. You don't have to. You're too busy for that…" Paige says as she does a double take looking at Piper, "Wait, you're not busy. What are you doing home in pajamas, no less?"

"Leo is doing everything. He's running the club, taking care of the boys and runs magic school. He gave me the week off, so I'm taking advantage of it." Piper says, "No demons, no job, no stress. Life's pretty kosher right now. You're welcome to join me if you like."

"Nice…" Paige chuckles, "I guess I'll kick back and order me some pizza."

"Knock yourself out, just don't touch my cookies" Piper says as she grabs her cookies from the table.

Paige grabs her purse and looks through it.

"Damn it, I think I left it at home…" Paige says.

"Left what at home?" Piper asks.

"My wallet with all my cards." Paige says. "I'll be back."

Paige orbs out. Piper looks at where Paige was sitting.

"Hmm." She says as she bites into another cookie.

Paige orbs back in but stumbles and sits down.

"Woah, Paige. Are you ok?" Piper says as she stands up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Paige says, "It's been happening a lot lately. Whenever I orb, I feel dizzy and I feel like I have no strength."

"Paige, that sounds serious. You need to go to the hospital." Piper says.

"No, it only happens when I orb." Paige says, "As long as I don't, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. My wallet isn't in my apartment though." Paige says.

"When did you last have it?" Piper asks.

"When I was in Lamaze class? That's the only time I paid for something yesterday." Paige says.

"Ok, let's go." Piper says as she stands up.

"Uh, Piper?"

"What?" Piper asks.

"You're gonna change, right?" Paige asks.

"Ummm…" Piper says.

"Yeah, of course you are." Paige says, "I'll wait for you in the car."

Piper looks at her pajamas and looks at Paige as she walks out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the Bay Mirror, Phoebe is walks into her office and sits down. She goes through her mail and then she looks up to see Coop standing there.

"Hey there." Coop says.

"Hey, honey." Phoebe says as she stands up and closes the door. She grabs Coop closer to her and kisses him.

"What have you been up to?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing much, just making plans."

"More plans? As in for the wedding?" Phoebe asks.

"Just a little bit," Coop says, "I have to meet with the florists and caterers and-" Coop says.

"Caterers?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want Piper to cater the wedding. It's gonna offend her if I choose someone else to cater her sister's wedding, you know?" Phoebe says.

"Ok, I see, this is why I need your help with all of this." Coop says, "But wedding plans aside, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, I have something to do with my sisters." Phoebe says.

"How about I take us to a candlelight dinner in Australia while the Aurora Borealis is dancing in the sky at night?" Coop asks.

"Really?" Phoebe asks.

"Mhm."

"But there's a time difference, and I can only imagine that we are…."

"17 hours ahead. Tonight in Brisbane time, is early morning in San Francisco time." Coop answers.

"I can't. I have a lot of things to do, I can't go to Aussie land." Phoebe says.

"But there's been little to no demonic activity in the last six months since the demon king was vanquished, I'd hope that we'd take advantage now that we have some down time, you know?"

"I think we have the emancipated demons to thank for that…" Phoebe says, "I'm just too swamped."

"Then let me help you have a break from all of this busy stuff." Coop says.

"I really want to but I can't….raincheck?" Phoebe asks.

"Ok." Coop says as he smiles, "You better make it up to me."

"Yeah, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. I'll be going to the Manor later if you need me." Phoebe says.

Coop kisses Phoebe and flashes out. Phoebe takes a deep breath and smiles as she goes around her desk and sits down.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper's Jeep can be seen pulling into a parking lot. The parking lot is crowded with people and cop cars and ambulances are seen nearby. Piper and Paige get out and walk towards the crowd. A "Police Do Not Cross" ribbon separates them from the scene.

Darryl is interviewing Laura who seems distraught. He looks up and sees Piper and Paige and he excuses himself. He walks towards the sisters.

"I knew this was some demonic thing right here." Darryl mutters to the sisters.

"What are you talking about, Darryl? Piper asks.

"You guys are not here because of the murder?" Darryl asks.

"No. This is Paige's Lamaze class." Piper says.

"What happened here?" Paige asks.

"A young woman, a Nicole Barnes was killed here last night. Her heart was cut out of her chest." Darryl explains.

"Oh my God." Piper agonizes.

"In the last two weeks, five other women have been killed, the first victim's liver and kidneys were taken, the second victim's lungs and the third victim's tongue and eyes were cut out and she was skinned and the last two have their heart carved out, with Nicole here being heart victim number three."

"Ouch," Piper says as Paige covers her mouth.

"So you think a demon is behind this?" Darryl asks.

"I don't know but I'm not ruling it out." Piper says.

"Is there a connection to all four of the killings?" Paige asks.

"No, and if there is, we haven't figured it out yet." Darryl says.

"We'll keep in touch, Darryl. Call us if anything else pops up, ok?" Piper says.

Darryl nods and walks away.

Piper and Paige begin to walk towards the car.

"So do you think we need to get Phoebe to help us?" Paige asks.

"Let's just figure out what we're up against first and fill her in when we're sure ourselves." Piper says.

Paige walks towards the building.

"Where are you going?" Piper asks.

"I still gotta get my wallet." Paige says. Paige walks into the building and looks at the secretary.

"Hey, Stephanie. How are you holding up?" Paige asks.

"Hey Paige." Stephanie says, "I'm just shocked, you know? I saw her last night and it didn't cross my mind that would be the last time I'd see my friend again."

"I know. It's hard and I'm sorry for your loss." Paige says.

A man walks past Paige and Stephanie pushing a trash bin and stops. He is a tall, skinny man with pale skin and dark hair. Paige shudders as he looks at him.

"I know…" Stephanie says, "He gives me the creeps too."

Paige looks at Stephanie.

"You left your wallet on the counter yesterday, I'm assuming that's why you're here?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Paige says. Stephanie reaches into her cabinet and takes out Paige's wallet. She gives it to her.

"See you next week?" Stephanie asks.

"Yeah." Paige says as she walks out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In a dark room, a man in a dark robe with his face concealed walks up into a body lying on a slab. He walks up to a refrigerator and grabs a jar. He walks back to the body and takes a heart out of the jar. The whole body on the slab can be seen and there's a hole in the chest. He places the heart in the body and then steps back.

"Sume te postremo donarem munere honoris, vobis ab Aeterno somno resuscitet." he chants.

The heart glows in the body and the hole seals shut. The woman on the table begins to glow and she takes a deep breath. She sits up and the man and bows.

"My liege," he says humbly. "Welcome back."

"Yes, but for how long?" she asks.

"The heart, is it not strong enough?" he asks.

"It's powerful, to be sure, but the witch who owned this heart didn't practice her craft to make her powerful enough." She says. "Go find me another witch with greater powers than this one."

"Point me in the right direction and I will be on my way."

She waves her hand at the wall and an image appears. The man nods and looks at the woman. He gets up and walks away. His face still concealed, he walks out of the room only to be greeted by many more people in dark robes.

"Did it work?" a female asks.

"Yes, but it is only a matter of time before this one gives out as well." He says.

"What do we do?" another member asks.

"Find her another." He answers.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Paige are in the attic, Paige lying down on the couch and Piper flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"We've been searching through the book for 2 hours and we haven't found anything. Are you sure we don't need Phoebe for this?" Paige asks.

"No, we shouldn't rely on the power of three unless we absolutely have to. Besides, the last thing she needs is to fight demons when she's planning her wedding." Piper answers.

The door slams shut and Phoebe yells for her sisters.

"Speak of the devil…" Paige says.

"Up here!" Piper yells.

"Still wanna keep this hush hush?" Paige asks.

"Shhh!" Piper says.

Phoebe walks through the attic door and looks at her sisters.

"Where's Leo and the boys? It's a little bit too quiet here." Phoebe says.

"Magic school. I swear it's like a second home for the boys." Piper says.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up here?" Phoebe asks.

"Um…" Paige begins to say but Piper cuts her off.

"Nothing to be concerned about." Piper says, "What's up with you?"

"Just trying to start planning this wedding but I need the help of my bridesmaids to do it." Phoebe says as she lifts up Paige's legs, sits down and places them on her lap.

"Oh, we won't have to go through this bridezilla thing with you again, do we?" Paige asks.

Phoebe chuckles, "No, I wasn't a bad bride before, was I?"

Piper laughs and Paige clears her throat. Phoebe touches Paige's belly and rubs it.

"How are you doing, honey?" she asks.

"I've been good. Just feeling huge." Paige says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Phoebe says.

"It's ok. I have comfort in knowing that this is over in a couple of weeks, you know?" Paige says.

"It's been 9 months already? Boy, that was fast." Phoebe says. She looks at Piper who keeps flipping through the Book.

"What are you looking for, Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing, just reading…" Piper says.

"Yeah, if you were reading a cookbook, I'd believe you but you're thumbing through the Book of Shadows, Piper." Phoebe says, "Spill. What's up?"

Piper looks at Paige who shrugs. Piper takes a deep breath and looks at Phoebe.

"She may be able to help." Paige says

"There's been a string of murders lately and Darryl wants us to help him solve them." Piper says.

"Oh my God. And why do you wanna keep this from me why?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. Just didn't wanna keep you distracted from your wedding planning." Piper says.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I need, a distraction from this whole wedding business." Phoebe says.

"Huh? Now you lost me." Paige says.

"No, planning the wedding was great and I'm happy that Coop has taken the reins of it all but my life cannot be all about the wedding. I need a break, I need to vanquish something." Phoebe says.

"But this is what you've wanted your whole life, and now you're having cold feet?" Piper says.

"It's not cold feet." Phoebe says, "It's just it's all falling into place and I have always had my visions to help me figure out what to do but I never knew how I would feel once it all started happening."

"Phoebe, you are over analyzing. Just take it easy and let everything happen naturally." Paige says.

"For now, let's figure out the demon we're after." Piper says.

"Ok." Phoebe whispers, "What do we have?"

"Only thing we have to go on is the fact that these victims are young women who have been skinned, and have had their organs carved out of their bodies." Paige says as she tries to sit up.

"The last three victims have had their hearts carved out of their chest, sounds like something a wendigo would do." Piper says.

"No, it can't be." Phoebe says, "Wendigos attack during the three times a month during the three phases of the full moon. Plus, they don't skin their victims or take any other organs besides the heart. Sounds like a demon trying to make a ritual or something."

"Told you we needed her." Paige says.

"So say if you're right. What kind of ritual do you think it is?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. We need more to go on. I mean, what's the common denominator? Are these women being chosen randomly or they're specific targets?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. It does sound like a ritualistic thing. But what are these demons trying to summon?" Piper asks.

"What makes you think that they're trying to summon something?" Phoebe asks.

"Either they're trying to summon a powerful deity or…" Piper begins to say.

"Or they're trying to create a perfect vessel for something to inhabit." Phoebe concludes.

"So we need to figure out what's going on fast, because either there's gonna be a very powerful demon running around or we're about to lose another innocent." Paige says.

"So we need to call Darryl and see if we can find….." Piper begins to say but the doorbell cuts her off. She looks out the window and sees Darryl on the porch.

"Well, ask and you shall receive." Piper says as she walks out the door. Phoebe stands up and helps Paige stand up as they rush out of the attic.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper walks towards the front door and opens it. Darryl walks in and Piper closes the door.

"So what brings you here, Darryl?" Piper asks and Phoebe and Paige join her.

"I went to the apartment of Nicole and I found this." Darryl says as he pulls out a necklace. The charm is circle with interlocking triangles inside it. "The other victims had different tattoos of different symbols on their bodies."

Darryl takes out folder with pictures of the tattoos. Phoebe grabs the folder and starts going through the pictures.

"It's definitely wiccan." Phoebe says.

"That's a hexagram symbol." Paige says as she grabs it, "It is influenced by the star of David, and these triangles symbolizes the balance between earth and the divine. It is a very powerful symbol."

"So this thing is targeting witches?" Piper asks.

"Looks like it." Phoebe says as she flips through the pictures. The last picture she sees is a triquetra and she is pulled into a premonition.

She sees Laura entering a building at night and then a hooded figure clocking her from behind. She comes out of the premonition and looks at her sisters.

"What did you see?" Piper asks.

"It happened so fast, I don't know if I saw everything." Phoebe says.

"Well, anything will be fine at this moment…" Piper says.

"I saw a woman walking into a building and someone hit her from behind but I can't figure out who it is." Phoebe says.

"When did it happen?" Paige asks.

"It happened at night." Phoebe says.

"You can come to the station with me and we can have a sketch artist to draw the innocent." Darryl says.

"Darryl…" Phoebe scoffs.

"That's a good idea." Paige says.

"We don't have the time…" Phoebe says,

"Your premonition happened at night and we have at least 5 hours till sunset so we have plenty of time, unless you have a better idea?" Piper asks. Phoebe stays silent.

"Didn't think so. Phoebe, go with Paige and Darryl to the station and I'll meet up with you guys." Piper says.

"Where are you going?" Paige asks.

"Gotta fill Leo in and check on my boys." Piper says, "I'll see you later. And Paige, no orbing."

Piper touches her watch and she flashes out. Phoebe looks at Paige with a confused look.

"What did she mean by that?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing. Let's go." Paige says as she grabs her coat and walks out with Darryl and Phoebe.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper arrives in Magic School and looks around. She sees Mrs. Henderson and walks up to her.

"Hey, Mrs. Henderson, have you seen Leo?" Piper asks.

"Hey, Piper. Um, they're in the lounge." She says.

"They?" Piper asks.

Mrs. Henderson smiles and walks away.

Piper walks towards the lounge and opens the door and finds Leo, Henry, Victor and Coop sitting there watching a basketball game, with beer and chips and popcorn. The men cheer on and then they stop as soon as they see Piper.

"Uh oh" Leo says as he stands up. Piper gives him a scowl.

"Hey, honey."

"This is what you've been doing all day? In here watching tv with the guys?" Piper asks.

"I just joined them an hour ago, I was in the club the whole time." Leo explains. Piper looks at Henry.

"And you!"

"What about me?" Henry asks.

"You missed your wife's Lamaze class for this?" Piper yells.

"I-uh…" Henry begins to explain but Piper stops him.

"Just save it, Paige will deal with you later." Piper says and she looks at Leo, "I gotta go take care of some business with my sisters and Darryl."

"Is everything alright?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, just wanted to let you know where I am just in case I'm not home when you come back to the Manor." Piper says.

"Ok, be safe, honey." Leo says as he kisses Piper.

Piper scans the room one more time and grabs her wrist and disappears.

Leo turns around and looks at Henry. Henry looks around and all eyes are on him.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he says as he sighs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the dark room, the dark robed figures all kneel before the woman who paces back and forth. She places her hand on one of them and that member begins to glow. He screams in pain and then he falls to the ground.

"Stand up." She commands.

The member tries to stand but seems weak. He musters up all his strength and stands up. He looks around and then balls up his fist. A blue energy emanates from his fist and hits a crate of boxes in the corner. The robed figures gasp.

"I can give you all great power." She says, "All you have to do is bring me the perfect heart."

The rest of the members stand up and nod in agreement.

"For now, this will have to do. Think of it as a measure of good faith." She says, "Now get me the heart I need."

"Thank you, Zana." The man says as he leaves with the group.

Zana smiles and then her eyes glow a bluish color.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

At the station, Phoebe is sitting at a table with a sketch artist as she describes the innocent to him.

"Her cheekbones are higher, her lips are a little bit thinner…"

Piper walks into the station and sits next to Paige. "How's it going?" she asks.

"We're almost done." Darryl replies.

Piper looks at Paige, "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, stop looking at me like I'm wounded." Paige says.

"Fine…" Piper says, "Guess where Henry is."

"Where?" Paige asks.

"That's her! That's the woman from the…" Phoebe says as she stops herself.

"Can you print the picture for me?" Darryl asks as he walks up to Phoebe.

"No problem, boss." The artist says.

"Now, we gotta figure out who this woman is and then where she was attacked." Phoebe says.

Darryl gives the picture to Phoebe who shows it to Piper and Paige.

"That's Laura!" Paige says.

"You know her?" Phoebe asks.

"She's the Lamaze coach from my class." Paige says.

"Yeah, Laura Walsh, I interrogated her this morning." Darryl says.

"So can you get us an address?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, give me a second." Darryl says as he walks away.

"So you think Laura is a witch?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know but if she's the next victim, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a witch." Piper says.

"It's almost dark out, so we have to get moving." Phoebe says.

Darryl comes back with the address. "Here you go, 1431 Malone Avenue."

"Malone Ave, that's across town. Gotta go." Piper says. They all start heading out of the station.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

A view of the city can be seen and then we see Laura walking into her building. A dark robed figure stands across the street from her and watches her go inside.

Laura carries her groceries in and she walks to her door. She looks for her keys and she puts it in the lock and opens her door. She walks in and the dark robed figure walks behind her. He hits her from behind and she falls to the ground, knocked unconscious. He pulls out a knife and walks to her. He is about to stab Laura when the sisters and Darryl walk into the apartment.

"Paige!" Phoebe calls out.

Paige waves her hand and the knife orbs out of his hand and orbs across the floor. Paige stumbles and falls into a chair. Phoebe round kicks him and he flies into the wall and falls to the ground. Piper runs to Paige.

"Paige, are you ok?" Piper worries.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down." Paige answers. Phoebe and Darryl try to pick up Laura and walk out of the apartment. Piper helps Paige stand up. The man grabs the knife and throws it at Phoebe but it is deflected away and it stuck into the wall. He shoots the blue energy at Piper and Piper blasts the energy out of sight. The man is then flung across the room telekinetically and flies into a cabinet and is knocked unconscious. The sisters look around puzzled.

"Paige, did you do that?" Phoebe asks.

"No, I didn't." Paige says weakly.

The sisters look at the doorway and see a young blonde woman standing there with her hand out.

"Billie?" Phoebe calls out.

Billie sighs and looks at Phoebe. "Hello, Phoebe."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sisters are back in the Manor with Darryl and Billie, and they're in the attic. Darryl lays an unconscious Laura down on the couch and then looks at the man. The man is unconscious as well, trapped in a crystal cage.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"I'm a lot better now." Paige says.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asks.

"I don't know." Paige answers.

"You only told me you couldn't orb without feeling weak but now you can't use your powers?" Piper asks.

"I just feel like my energy is being drained everytime I use my powers." Paige says softly.

"How long as this been going on?" Phoebe asks.

"For the last three to four months." Paige answers.

"And you didn't tell us why?" Phoebe asks.

"Because she's stubborn, that's why." Piper scolds.

"Piper, not now…" Phoebe says.

"You think it has to do with the baby?" Piper asks.

"I don't know." Paige says.

"Well, we better figure this out before it's too late. We'll talk about this later." Phoebe says. She looks up at Billie.

"What the hell was all of that about?" Phoebe asks.

"Nothing." Billie says.

"That didn't look like nothing, Billie." Piper says.

"I've been demon hunting by myself the last few months by myself and I have done well for myself. You can thank me for the peace you have had around here because of the lack of demons crashing through the front door." Billie says.

"Billie, you don't really believe that you're responsible for the demons laying low, do you?" Phoebe asks.

"I have vanquished more demons by myself than I ever had working for you guys. They do not dare come near me. They probably fear me more than they fear you." Billie brags.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Piper scoffs as she angrily begins to flip through the book.

"Look, Billie, we need to know what you know about this demon." Phoebe asks.

"All you need to know is that this was my gig and you guys are trying to take this away from me." Billie says.

"Gig?!" Piper asks, "Saving innocents and vanquishing demons are not gigs. These are innocent lives at stake here. This isn't a game, Billie."

"Billie…" Paige says in a weak voice, "Please help us help you."

Billie sighs and looks around the room and then folds her arms.

"The demon's name is Zana." Billie says.

"How did you know that?" Phoebe asks.

"I have been hunting these members of the occult for the last two weeks, after they killed one of my friends and skinned her." Billie says, "They are trying to resurrect an ancient demon who gives powers to humans to serve her. I was tracking one of her minions to find her lair."

Laura coughs as she gains consciousness. She looks around and stands up.

"Who are you people?" she says.

"Hey, Laura." Paige calls out to her.

"Paige?" Laura says, "What's going on?"

"Long story short, someone is trying to kill you, cut out your heart to resurrect a demon." Paige says.

"Wow." Laura says as she sits down.

"You a witch?" Piper asks her.

"Not really. Just a practitioner. Nothing serious." Laura says, "You guys are witches too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, the Charmed Ones." Phoebe says. Laura smiles and looks down.

"It's an honor to meet you guys. I never thought I would ever meet you guys, the most powerful witches ever to walk this planet." Laura says.

"Well, you must have some powerful powers lying dormant within you too otherwise they wouldn't be coming after you." Phoebe says. She looks into Laura's eyes and Phoebe smiles.

"Have we met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere." Phoebe says.

Laura laughs and replies, "I can say the same about you but no, we only met once when you brought Paige to the Lamaze class her first week."

"Huh, that must be it." Phoebe says as she looks down. Piper watches them and then looks down at the book.

"I think Billie's right." Piper says as she looks at the Book.

"Zana is an ancient spirit who enlists in mortals to find her the perfect vessel to host her spirit. She commands these mortals to find the perfect pieces of her choosing to create her body and then find a heart of a powerful witch to basically power up the body. She then gives them a little bit of her powers as a token of gratitude and binds them to her forever." Piper summarizes, "There's a latin spell they use to resurrect her, 'Sume te postremo donarem munere honoris, vobis ab Aeterno somno resuscitet'?"

"Whatever the hell that means." Billie says.

"Take this final gift we bestow upon you, to resurrect you from your eternal slumber…" Laura translates.

"You understand latin?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, it comes in handy in my line of work." Laura says.

"Being a Lamaze coach?" Phoebe asks.

"No, wicca." Laura chuckles.

"Well, does it say how to vanquish this spirit?" Paige asks.

"Expel her from the vessel and then vanquish her like you would a normal spirit." Piper says.

"Well that seems easy." Phoebe says.

"Uh, not exactly." Piper says.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks.

"No single witch can vanquish the spirit. We have to vanquish the spirit on the spiritual plane, with the power of three." Piper says.

"We all have to die in order to say this spell?" Paige asks.

"Looks like it." Piper says.

"Great." Phoebe says with a bit of disappointment.

"What is it?" Darryl asks.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this, especially now that I am with child." Paige says.

"There has to be another way." Phoebe says.

"I don't know what else we can do. We cannot banish this spirit because there's the chance that she can be summoned again. We don't wanna take that chance." Piper says.

"Plus, there's something freaky going on with my powers, I don't know if I have the strength to cast a power of three spell." Paige says.

"We'll figure something out." Phoebe says as she stares in the direction of their captive, "In the meantime, we gotta find this lair."

Phoebe stands up and stands next to Piper. She grabs a powder and then sprinkles it on the cage which shocks its captive. He wakes up and screams.

"Hello, there." Phoebe says.

"Release me, witch!" he shouts.

"Gladly, as long as you tell us where we can find your boss." Piper says.

"Go to hell!" the man says.

"Hmm." Piper says, "Pheebs?"

Phoebe sprinkles some more powder on the crystal and it shocks him. He screams in agony.

"You know we can keep going, we've only started. I will ask you one more time…Where's Zana?" Piper asks.

The man is silent.

"Okey dokey then." Piper says as she grabs the powder from Phoebe and drops it on the crystal. It electrocutes the man and he screams.

"We don't have time for this." Billie says, "There's more than one, so if this one failed, she will send another to find her another heart."

"You don't know that." Paige says.

"Are you willing to wait till it's too late to find out?" Billie asks.

Piper sighs and looks at Billie.

"She's right. Time for plan B." Piper says.

"What is plan b?" Paige asks.

"We make power stripping potions for these mortals in order to save them. Phoebe and I will go make the potions. Billie, watch Laura and guard the demon wannabe over there." Piper says.

"Darryl, you go back to the station and keep an eye out to see if any more attacks happen. Try to find their lair, I'm willing to bet that since they are mortals, their lair is above round in an abandoned building or something. Give us a call if you find anything." Phoebe says.

Darryl nods and walks out.

"What about me?" Paige asks.

"You just sit there. You don't have the energy to do much so just relax." Phoebe says as she walks out of the attic with Piper.

Billie, Laura and Paige look at each other.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper walks into the kitchen and starts pulling ingredients from the shelves.

"Do you hear her? Like she acts like she is super witch. Ugh." Piper rants.

"Who, Billie?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, Billie. We taught her everything she knows and she has the nerve to tell us that she may be more powerful than us?" Piper says.

"She didn't say that." Phoebe says.

"She might as well have." Piper says.

"You know that isn't true. Billie is powerful, but not as powerful as us. Just don't let it get to you." Phoebe says.

"And what was with you and Laura?" Piper asks.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks as she opens a jar of ingredients and then picks out a few.

"That whole, ' _I feel like I know you from somewhere_ ' thing." Piper says.

"I don't know. I felt this pull from her when I looked into her eyes. This familiar vibe from her, I just can't explain it." Phoebe says.

"I know that she is very pretty but let's not have any " _lets-be-honest_ " experiences while we're on the job, ok?" Piper jokes.

"Very funny." Phoebe smiles.

Paige orbs into the kitchen and immediately grabs onto the table. Piper and Phoebe rush to her.

"Paige! Are you out of your mind?" Piper scolds.

"No, I'm fine!" Paige says, "I want to help. I can't sit around and do nothing. Please don't let me be a potted plant."

Phoebe looks at Piper and sighs, "Fine, you can help us with the potion but no using magic."

"Scout's honor." Paige promises with a smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the attic, Billie is pacing back and forth.

"Can you stop pacing? It's irritating." Laura says.

"Sorry." Billie says as she sits down, "I just feel like we're running out of time."

"Well, do you have any plans? I'm all ears." Laura says.

"We release this minion and send him on his merry way." Billie says.

"No, that would be stupid." Laura says.

"Not if we follow him to the lair and he leads us to the spirit." Billie says.

"What about the vanquish?" Laura asks.

"We'll come back to alert the sisters before they have a chance to leave and find another heart." Billie says.

"I don't know…" Laura says.

"This is the only way." Billie says.

Laura bites her bottom lip and looks at the unconscious minion in the cage and looks at Billie, who is smiling from ear to ear.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"So the guys were watching football in Magic School?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, it's becoming like their bachelor pad, and I don't like it." Piper says.

"I don't mind it." Paige says.

"Wait, what?" Piper asks.

"I mean, yeah, Henry ditched me during Lamaze class and I'm furious about that but I'd rather have him hang out in Magic School with the guys than be out here, being an easy target for demons to attack him to get to me, you know?"

"Wow, you're such a cool wife." Phoebe says.

Paige laughs, "I try."

The front door is heard slamming shut.

"Did you guys hear that?" Paige asks.

"Was that the front door?" Phoebe asks. Piper walks closer to the dinning room.

"Billie?! Laura?!" she calls out. There is no answer. She runs up the stairs and Phoebe follows her. She walks up to the attic and find it empty and the cage disengaged with the minion missing.

"Oh no." Phoebe says as she covers her mouth.

"Damn it, Billie!" Piper says angrily.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The minion walks towards an abandoned warehouse unaware that Billie and Laura are following him.

He looks around and then steps into the warehouse. Billie and Laura to the entrance.

"Ok, we know where their lair is, let's go tell the sisters." Laura says.

"No, we're already here, let's just try to see what they're planning next so we can thwart them." Billie says as she walks in.

"Billie!" Laura whispers. She grunts and then follows her.

They walk into the warehouse and they come around a corner and see a group of people conversing.

"Where have you been?!" one of the female minions asks.

"I was captured by witches." The man says.

"Zana is not gonna be happy you came back empty handed." She says.

"I doubt it." The man says as he walks into another room with the female.

"Ok, can we go back now? We're outnumbered and don't have the power to defeat this spirit." Laura says as she crouches behind boxes with Billie.

"Just gotta see what's behind that door." Billie says as she stands up and heads towards the door. Laura hesitates and then looks in the direction Billie walks to. A blue energy comes out of nowhere and hits Billie which knocks her unconscious. Laura gasps in shock.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Back in the manor, Piper finishes the potions and then walks up to Phoebe and Paige. Paige is scrying.

"Any luck?" Phoebe asks.

"No. Can't find either Billie or Laura." Paige says.

"Ok, so these potions will stop the heart immediately." Phoebe says.

"Why do you know how to make that?" Paige asks.

"Prue used it before to stop the ghost of Alcatraz years ago. As long as we're revived in four minutes, we'll be fine." Phoebe says as she hands the potions to Piper.

"I'm pregnant, Phoebe. I'm not drinking this." Paige says.

"Why does she gotta be so stubborn?" Piper says.

"I am not stubborn, I'm just being reasonable." Paige says.

"Not you, Paige. Billie." Piper says.

"Well we don't have time to question that right now." Phoebe says.

"No, I mean, she basically just brought the feast to the lion." Piper begins to explain, "Billie is a powerful witch, ½ of the Ultimate power…"

"Meaning she has the power this spirit is looking for to sustain her for years or decades if needed. They may be after Laura but Billie is a perfect candidate and substitute for a heart transplant." Phoebe says, "We gotta find them."

"Yeah, how do we do that, Phoebe?" Piper asks.

As soon as Piper says that, Paige's phone begins to ring. She looks at it and looks at her sisters.

"It's Laura." Paige says.

"Answer it!" Piper says.

"Hello?" Paige answers.

"Paige, it's me Laura." Laura says.

"Laura, honey. Where are you?" Paige asks.

"They took Billie. They knocked her out and took her." Laura says.

"She says they took Billie." Paige says.

"Try to find out where she is, Paige." Phoebe says.

"Laura, calm down and tell me where you are." Paige says.

"I'm in an abandoned warehouse around the port." Laura says.

Two of the minions come behind Laura and hit her from behind. Her phone slides underneath the crate.

"Hello? Laura?!" Paige calls but there's no answer. She looks up at her sisters, "She's not answering."

"Is the phone disconnected?" Piper asks.

"No. She just said she was in an abandoned warehouse by the port." Paige says.

"Good enough, let's hope that connection stays on," Phoebe says as she grabs her coat, "I'm gonna call Darryl so he can trace that phone. Let's go."

Piper grabs the vials and then walks out the manor with Paige.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Laura is sitting in a chair bound with rope, unconscious. She wakes up and looks around and sees Billie lying on a slab, unconscious. Zana walks in and looks at Laura.

"Hello, darling." She says sweetly.

"I longed for your heart…" she says coldly, "But I guess hers will have to do. The power surging through her veins, it's unbelievable."

Zana looks around and summons all her minions. They all appear in a line in front of her. They kneel before her and they remove their hoods. The minions are young people and among them is their leader, the female.

"Stephanie?" Laura calls out, "You are part of this? You killed Nikki?"

Stephanie looks up and smiles at Laura and then looks at Zana.

"Let us begin." Zana says as she looks at her minions, "I don't want to risk any more witches coming in to interrupt this ritual so..."

Zana begins to place her hands on their heads one by one as they get imbued with power. They scream one by one as the power glows and overtakes them. Zana smiles.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper drives as Phoebe is on the phone navigating and Paige is in the backseat.

"Take this right!" Phoebe yells as Piper and Piper swerves into the alley.

"Darryl says we're almost there." Phoebe says.

"Have we figured out how we're gonna vanquish this spirit yet?" Paige asks.

"No, we're just gonna cross that bridge when we get to it." Phoebe says, "Next turn here!"

Piper turns again and then speeds up.

"Ok, thank you, Darryl!" Phoebe says as she hangs up her phone, "We're here. Stop!"

Piper stops the car and gets out. Phoebe and Paige do the same.

"Where do you think you're going?" Piper asks Paige.

"You're still gonna need the power of three to vanquish this spirit, Piper. I'm backup." Paige says.

"You stay behind me and Phoebe, got it?!" Piper commands.

"Yeah." Paige answers.

Phoebe grabs a flashlight and walks in the warehouse cautiously. Piper and Paige follow. Piper hands Paige some of the vials. They walk into the warehouse and it is dark and silent.

"Are you sure this is the right warehouse?" Piper asks.

"Darryl tracked Laura's phone to this place." Phoebe says.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like anyone is here." Piper says. Paige turns around and sees a light underneath the crates. She moves the crates and finds Laura's phone.

"They're here, alright." Paige says as she grabs Laura's phone and shuts it off.

The sisters walk toward a door and Phoebe opens it. She shines the light in and sees another door. She points to Piper and sees shadows moving at the base of the door.

"On three?" Phoebe asks. Piper and Paige nod.

Phoebe kicks the door open and we see the minions staring at the Charmed Ones. The sisters see Zana on the slab with Billie next to her. Laura looks at the sisters with hope.

The minions come after the sisters and start shooting the blue beams at them. Others throw an athame at the sisters. The sisters duck behind some crates.

"How do we save the day without vanquishing them?" Phoebe asks.

"Try to freeze them, Piper." Paige suggests.

Piper stands up and gestures to freeze but it fails.

"It's not working." Piper grunts.

"Try again!" Phoebe says.

Piper thrusts her hands again and she freezes the whole entire room.

"Aha! I did it!" Piper says. She looks at her sisters and realizes that they're frozen too. She waves her hands at them and she unfreezes them.

Paige gasps, "You did it."

"I think we haven't fought demons in so long, our powers are a little rusty." Phoebe says. The minions begin to fight through the freeze.

"Uh, Piper?" Paige says.

"Ok, we gotta move quickly." Piper says, "Paige, go untie Laura and Phoebe and I will handle the rest."

Paige nods and walks towards Laura.

Phoebe levitates in the air and kicks a minion in the head, she glides over and kicks two more minions. She lands on her feet. She looks at Piper and she sees Piper about to blow them up.

"Piper, no!" Phoebe says, "They're human!"

Piper stops and kicks one of them. She throws the potion at the minion and he glows and the power rises out of him. Piper then freezes him.

Paige unties Laura's ropes and helps her stand up. "Come on, let's get Billie out of here."

Laura looks around and sees Phoebe and Piper throwing potions at the minions as the powers rise out of them and disappear. They run to Billie, Billie moans and opens her eyes slowly.

"Paige?" she moans.

"Don't worry, honey. We got you." Paige says. Zana sits up and waves her hand, sending Laura flying into the corner. She looks at Paige and she is about to wave her hands at Paige when she is blasted and sent flying across the room. They untie Billie and she stands up.

"Can you walk?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Billie says.

Phoebe comes over to the group, "I think I got all of them."

"Now to get rid of this bitch." Piper says.

"Any ideas?" Phoebe asks.

Paige looks at Laura, "Maybe one. Follow my lead."

Piper gives a potion to Phoebe and Paige.

"You're sure this will work?" Laura asks.

"It has to." Paige says.

Piper looks at Billie and nods. Billie looks at a knife on the floor and waves at it. It flies straight into Zana's heart. She falls to her knees as a black cloud of smoke rises from her body.

Piper, Phoebe and Laura drink the potions and immediately fall to the ground.

Paige and Billie watch as the sisters and Laura's souls rise from their bodies. The girls hold hands and look at each other. Together, they chant:

" _Ashes to ashes, Spirit to sprit. Take this soul, banish this evil_."

Zana's spirit is engulfed in white lights and it rises into the ceiling and explodes.

Piper and Phoebe look at each other and then look at Paige.

" _What's mine is yours,  
_ _What's yours is mine.  
_ _Let our powers cross the line.  
_ _I offer up my gift to share  
_ _And switch our powers through the air_." Paige chants.

The white lights rise from Paige and Laura and switch and they both absorb them. Paige places her hands above Piper and Laura and heals them. Then she walks over to Phoebe and heals her. They wake up and take a deep breath.

"That was close." Piper says.

Billie smiles and Laura smiles as well. They walk outside and see Darryl arrive in his car.

"All your suspects are in there, Morris." Piper says.

Darryl smiles. "Well, the rest of the calvary are on their way here. So you better book it." He advises.

The girls get in Piper's car and leave.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of the sunrise can be seen rising over the Golden Gate bridge. The clock speeds up on the port of San Francisco and the Manor can be seen. Henry, Coop and Leo walk into the conservatory and see the sisters.

"Hey, hun, we're about to go to Magic school." Leo says.

Paige looks up and walks to Henry.

"I am very sorry, honey." He apologizes.

"I'm not mad." Paige says, "I just wish you told me first."

"I assure you, this won't happen again." Henry says.

"You're damn right. Now, go on with your friends, and play nice." Paige says as she kisses Henry gently on his cheek.

"You're the coolest wife ever." Henry says.

"So I've been told." Paige says. Henry walks to Leo and Coop and they flash out. Paige takes a deep breath and walks to her sisters who have a huge white book on the table.

"So how are you feeling?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"Aren't you tired of asking me that?" Paige asks but she caves, "I feel better. I don't know but switching powers with Laura kinda did me some good."

"Really?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, her powers aren't activated yet but I felt them. She's pretty powerful. It kinda healed me and her powers felt right, like they belonged in my body. I can't explain it." Paige says.

"I like her." Phoebe says, "I feel like she's gonna be around for a while."

"Yeah, that may be, but for now we have more pressing matters at hand." Piper says.

"Oh?" Phoebe asks.

"Your bridesmaids, here to help you plan your wedding." Piper says with a smile as she pushes the big white book towards Phoebe. Phoebe smiles and opens it as Piper and Paige pull closer to Phoebe and they help Phoebe plan her wedding. The camera pans away from them and it fades to black.

END OF EPISODE.

_-x-x-x-_

Guest Starring:

Kaley Cuoco as Billie

Tiffani Thiessen as Laura

Meital Dohan as Stephanie

Sarah Hagan as Nikki

Indigo as Zana


	19. 9x19: The Power of Three Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Paige nears the birth of her baby, her sisters discover she might be in danger and will need to put aside differences among each other to fight the common enemy. They also discover a surprise none of them saw coming....

**9x19 – The Power of Three Brothers**

_Coop gets on one knee._

_"Phoebe Halliwell, Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" Coop asks._

_"Yes, Coop. I will be honored to be your wife." Phoebe says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(Flash to Laura's apartment: Paige waves her hand and the knife orbs out of his hand and orbs across the floor. Paige stumbles and falls into a chair.)_

_"What the hell is going on?" Piper asks._

_"I don't know." Paige answers._

_"You only told me you couldn't orb without feeling weak but now you can't use your powers?" Piper asks._

_"I just feel like my energy is being drained every time I use my powers." Paige says softly._

_"How long as this been going on?" Phoebe asks._

_"For the last three to four months." Paige answers._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_"Billie, I get it that you are searching for the person who helped you unlock your powers but you should know from personal experience that you should not rely on evil for anything. We will help you figure that out if you let us instead of relying on the soothsayer." Piper argues._

_"I know what I'm doing, Piper." Billie says._

_"Well, you didn't exactly know what you were doing when you were looking for your sister and teamed up against my sisters and I, did you?" Piper says. Billie becomes quiet for a second and walks to the couch and sits down. Piper sits next to her._

_"I just want to know about who is behind this so badly, I just don't know what to do." Billie says._

_"Well, Let me and my sisters help you, because its better getting help from the Charmed Ones than a soothsayer." Piper says._

_(A flash to the police station with The Charmed Ones and Darryl)_

" _We got to figure out who this woman is…." Phoebe says._

_(A picture of Laura is seen)_

_"That's Laura!" Paige says._

_"You know her?" Phoebe asks._

_"She's the Lamaze coach from my class." Paige says._

_"Yeah, Laura Walsh, I interrogated her this morning." Darryl says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(A flash to the Charmed Ones in the attic with Billie & Laura)_

_"You a witch?" Piper asks Laura._

_"Not really. Just a practitioner. Nothing serious." Laura says, "You guys are witches too, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah, the Charmed Ones." Phoebe says. Laura smiles and looks down._

_-x-x-x-_

_"Yeah, her powers aren't activated yet but I felt them. She's pretty powerful. It kind of healed me and her powers felt right, like they belonged in my body. I can't explain it." Paige says._

_"I like her." Phoebe says, "I feel like she's going to be around for a while."_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(A flash to Sebastian with the stones in his hands.)_

_"The Four Stones of Baal are stones manifested by his powers."_ Phoebe says as she continues to read, " _His magic turned into four stones, Gold, diamond, sapphire and ruby. The stones went in four different directions, never to be exposed to beings of any sort. If a stone is already in possession of anyone else, it cannot be traced or tracked down with magic. If the stones are activated together, it has the power to fulfill one wish and make the user invincible._ "

_"So if evil gets its hands on it, we're screwed?" Paige asks._

_"I guess, only God knows what demons will want to wish for." Piper adds._

_(Sebastian resurrects his brothers and they stepped out of their rocky prison)_

_The Del Mar brothers stand in the underworld, conversing._

_"The Charmed Ones think that we are dead." Sebastian says._

_"Along with the rest of the underworld." Sorbian says._

_"Exactly. We start to rule the underworld by taking legions of demons one by one until eventually we have them all." Sebastian says._

_"But will the Charmed Ones figure it out?" Salvador asks._

_"They will. It just will be too late to do so." Sebastian says._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is night time and Billie is in the attic of the Manor, writing in a book. She stands over a table mixing ingredients to make a potion. Phoebe walks into the attic and sees Billie drop an ingredient into the small cauldron which create a miniature explosion. It releases a tiny cloud of smoke and Billie smiles and writes in her book.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Um, just experimenting and adding new potions to my book." Billie says proudly.

"Is that a Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, this belonged to my grandmother. I found it a couple of weeks ago in my mother's books. Leo advised me to start my own so I decided to continue what my grandmother already started." Billie says.

"That's good." Phoebe says.

"What are you up to?" Billie asks.

"I'm on my way to the movies, just stopped by to see Piper before I left." Phoebe says.

"Is Piper home?" Billie asks.

"No." Phoebe answers.

"Good." Billie says as she takes a deep sigh of relief.

"Why does that matter?" Phoebe asks.

"She's been avoiding me for the past month ever since I came back around here." Billie says.

"No, she hasn't." Phoebe says.

"Yes she has," Billie says, "We haven't been in the same room for more than two minutes. She hates me and I can't say I blame her."

"No, she doesn't. Piper doesn't hate you. You're over exaggerating." Phoebe tries to encourage but sees it's failing.

"If you say so." Billie says as she continues to write in her Book of Shadows, "So are you ready to tie the knot? Your wedding day is approaching."

"Yeah, I can't believe that it is about a month away. It feels so surreal." Phoebe says.

"After bringing all these people in this city together through your advice column, it is wonderful that you should be able to do the same for yourself." Billie admires.

"I finally learned not to fight it. I was thinking too hard and wanting too much. I just had to learn to take my own advice and just let the good times roll." Phoebe explains.

"I for one, am happy for you, Phoebe." Billie says.

"Aw, honey. Thank you." Phoebe says as she leans in for a hug. Billie and Phoebe hug and they separate, "Just don't cast any more spells to ruin this wedding too."

Billie chuckles.

"I'm just glad that I have nothing standing in my way. No demons, no Del Mar brothers. It's been a while since we've had this sense of normalcy." Phoebe says.

"Well, I hope for your sake that it is true." Billie says.

"Same here," Phoebe says as she stands up, "I got to go. Coop likes to watch the previews so we can't be late."

"Ok, you two kids have fun." Billie jokes as she watches Phoebe walk out the door. Phoebe waves goodbye to Billie as she walks out of the attic. Billie takes a deep breath and looks at her book. She then begins to write again.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, Sebastian paces back and forth. His brothers stand opposite of him watching him pace.

"I grow weary of this life. When do we start implementing our plans?" Salvador asks.

"We still have to bide our time, gentlemen. The perfect opportunity is coming; we just have to wait for it." Sebastian says.

"See? There he goes hiding secrets from us again." Sorbian says.

"The Charmed Ones are about to be vulnerable and when they are, we'll have the perfect time to strike. Patience is a virtue, my brothers." Sebastian explains.

"We're evil!" Sorbian yells, "We have no virtues."

"Sorbian, be calm my brother." Salvador says, "Sebastian hasn't led us wrong yet, so we have to trust that he knows what he's doing."

Sebastian smiles and his eyes begin to glow.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son,_

_I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved._

_Just like everybody else does…_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

STARRING

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

AND Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"

Brian Krause

Created by: Constance M. Burge

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is morning and the Manor can be seen basking the sunlight. Inside the manor, we see Piper walking in through the front door carrying a lot of bags. We see Wyatt and Chris running around and Chris bumps into Piper and falls to the ground. He stands up and laughs and continues to chase Wyatt.

"Hey! Be careful!" Piper shouts.

Leo comes in and gives Piper a kiss.

"What's all the yelling about?" he says with a smile.

"You need to control your sons, and don't use that boys will be boys excuse. That one's getting old." Piper says.

Leo laughs and grabs the bags from Piper.

"What is all of this stuff?" he asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"For Paige." Piper says as she follows him and sets the bags down on the counter.

"For Paige? Why?" Leo asks.

"Um, her baby shower?" Piper says.

"Baby shower? Isn't too late for a baby shower?" Leo asks.

"No, it is never too late for a baby shower, Leo." Piper says.

"She's two weeks overdue; she can give birth any minute now. We don't know the sex of her baby and she hasn't mentioned anything about wanting a baby shower." Leo explains.

"Exactly. Just because she doesn't ask for a baby shower doesn't mean she doesn't want one. And she threw me a baby shower when we thought that I was having a girl so your logic therefore is invalid." Piper sneers.

"How are you so certain?" Leo asks.

"Because she's my sister and I know her. Relax Leo. Leave it all up to me." Piper says.

"Ok," Leo says with a smile. He peaks into the bags and looks up.

"Is Phoebe going to help you with this?"

"I haven't asked her yet but I doubt that she will say no." Piper says.

"Ok, what about Billie? You're going to ask her to help?" Leo asks.

"Why would I ask her?" Piper asks as she begins to take the items out of the bag.

"Because she is like family to you guys and you know it will mean a lot to Billie if you asked her to help."

"Leo," Piper says as she stops and turns around, "Family? No one ever chooses evil over family."

"She didn't necessarily choose evil, Piper."

"She chose Christy over us, and may be I can understand that because that was her sister but she betrayed us and sided with the freaking Del Mar brothers." Piper argues.

"So you're telling me that you don't have the slightest bit of sympathy for her?" Leo asks, "Not long ago did Phoebe choose Cole over you guys."

"Phoebe was under the influence of the Source. That was a completely different subject. Every time a member of this family chose evil, we were under some sort of influence of evil. No one possessed her, no one had her under a spell or mind control. She did all that she did on her own free will." Piper explains, "Why are you on her side on this?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying she may need someone in her corner again. Someone to rely on." Leo suggests.

"This conversation is over, Leo." Piper says angrily, "Can you please pass me that bag to your right, please?"

"Piper…" Leo says but Piper cuts him off.

"Leo, bag please?!" Piper raises her voice. Leo sighs and gives the bag to Piper and she walks out of the kitchen. Leo grabs a stool and sits down.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In Henry's apartment, Paige lies in bed watching TV. Henry walks in with fast food.

"Paige?! I'm home!" he screams. He walks into the bedroom and kisses her on the cheek.

"How was the night shift?" Paige asks.

"It's different. One of my parolees is strong in the daytime but when it's at night and his friends come around him, he tends to fall off. I'm just glad he came to his senses and called me." Henry says. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy." Paige says with sarcasm.

"That bad, huh?" Henry asks.

"It's bad enough that I can't orb or use any of my powers anymore, but now I'm basically stranded because I can't drive anywhere. It's frustrating." Paige says, "I just wish the baby would just come out already.

"We can just go to the hospital to induce labor, honey." Henry suggests but Paige gives him a scowl.

"No, I'll wait it out. I have waited forty weeks; I think I can wait a couple of more days." Paige says.

Henry kneels besides Paige on the floor and kisses her belly. He begins to talk to her stomach.

"Why don't you want to come out, huh?" he says in a baby voice, "Your mommy and daddy are anxious to see you."

The baby kicks and both Paige and Henry jump.

"Oh! I bet you can't wait to see us too, huh baby?" Henry says.

"The baby loves it when you talk to her, it seems like it's the only time it kicks now." Paige says.

"I know, it's not fair you get to spend all day with the baby and I only get to feel the kicks here and there."

"If you want, I can cast a spell to have you carry the baby for 24 hours." Paige says jokingly.

"Are you serious?" Henry asks, "You can do that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to." Paige says with a laugh as she tries to get out of bed, "Ask Leo about his last pregnancy."

"Wait, Leo was pregnant?" Henry asks in surprise.

"Yeah, when Piper was pregnant with Wyatt but it wasn't by choice. A demon made it happen. He was moody and had sore boobs. It's a long story." Paige says as she walks into the bathroom.

"Ha! Wait till I tell the other guys about this." Henry says through his uncontrollable laughter. He sits on his bed and begins to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing in there?" Henry says in a seductive tone.

"Bathroom break! Constant pee sessions like you wouldn't believe." Paige shouts from the bathroom, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, never mind." Henry closes his eyes and groans and he falls backwards onto the bed and sighs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe and Coop lie in bed, cuddling in bed as the sunlight shines through the blinds in Phoebe's loft. Coop kisses her on her forehead and Phoebe slowly opens her eyes. She turns to him and smiles.

"Morning." Phoebe whispers.

"Morning." Coop repeats.

"I can just lie here and stare at you all day if I could." Phoebe says.

"Why don't we just do that?" Coop asks.

"You know we can't." Phoebe says, "I got a job and you have work."

"We can play hooky. We've done it before." Coop says, "Remember Halloween?"

Phoebe laughs, "Yeah, that was fun."

Phoebe leans in for a kiss and Coop kisses her.

"So?" Coop asks.

"We have the rest of our lives for moments like these." Phoebe says.

"Are you ready to be my wife?" Coop asks her.

Phoebe sits up and looks at Coop with a smile, "More than you'll ever know."

Phoebe looks at her ring and she sighs. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What you mean?" Coop asks.

"How did I get so lucky to end up with a guy like you?" Phoebe asks, "All of this doesn't seem real to me. I always catch myself feeling like this is a dream. Especially after everything I have been through with Clay, Cole and Jason…"

Coop places his finger on her lips and shushes her. He grabs her and looks deeply into her eyes.

"You have to kiss a few frogs before you find your Prince Charming, and I had to look hard to find the one who fits into the glass slipper. We've both had obstacles but here we are, in each other's arms." Coop says, "I don't question anything else. Everything happens for a reason. You taught me that."

"Yeah, I did." Phoebe says softly.

"And I believe that. So after everything we've been through, the Elders sent me to you as your reward, but you are my blessing. I love you with every fiber of my being, Phoebe." Coop says.

"I love you more." Phoebe says as she kisses Coop passionately.

Phoebe's phone begins to ring.

"Don't answer that." Coop says during mid-kiss. Phoebe continues to kiss him but extends her hand to grab her phone. She picks it up.

"Hello?" she says as she is muffled by Coop's kisses.

"Hey, Phoebe. It's Piper."

"What's up?" Phoebe asks giggling as Coop continues to kiss her neck.

"We have an emergency and I need you to come to the manor right away." Piper says.

Phoebe stops the kisses, "What kind of emergency?"

"A sisterly one!" Piper says.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks but Piper hangs up, "Hello? Hello?!"

"What's the matter?" Coop asks.

"Piper says there's an emergency." Phoebe says.

"Do you want me to flash you there?" Coop asks.

"No, I'll take my car. I may have to stop by the newspaper to pick up my assignment." Phoebe says as she gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom. Phoebe turns on the shower.

"Do you want me to join you?" Coop asks

"No, we don't have the time for that!" Phoebe yells in the bathroom.

Coop's smile fades away. He gets out of bed and he begins to put on his clothes, "Well, I'm going to head out so you still want me to pick you up for lunch?"

"I don't know how long this emergency will take so I'll call you." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Coop grabs his shoes, "I love you!"

"What?!" Phoebe yells.

"Never mind! I'll see you later!" Coop yells.

"Ok, baby!" Phoebe yells.

Coop smiles and flashes out in pink, leaving behind the heart which fades away.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, Sebastian watches his brothers sitting in a meditative form and practicing their powers. Sebastian gets up and walks away from them and enters another section of the cave they're in.

He closes his eyes and joins his hands together and begins to chant quietly:

" _Daemones, vires surgunt, Operti sunt trans aethera cursu. Accedite ad me poscis_

_Venite ad me, et requiescent ibi."_

A gulf of winds form in the underworld and a woman appears in the shadows.

"What am I doing here?" she asks, "How dare you summon me?!"

"This shouldn't be a surprise since this isn't the first time I summoned you." Sebastian retorts.

The woman folds her arms.

"I need a favor." Sebastian asks.

"No more favors. I have helped you with too many favors and it is not my problem that you have squandered all of them." she berates.

"But our plans did come into fruition, didn't it?" Sebastian says.

"No,  _your_  plans came into fruition and left me to deal with mine alone. I do not owe you anything, Sebastian."

"I just need one more favor from you, regarding the Charmed Ones." Sebastian says, "All the times you helped me was business. This time, it's personal."

"No more. I already did enough for you. The rest is up to you and I'm supposed to do what I'm planning to do. You're already at an advantage. The witches do not know that you and your brothers are still alive. I gave you that last lifeline. I won't do it again."

Sebastian's eyes glow for a moment and then they return to normal. The woman laughs for a moment .

"What are you trying to do?" she says, "You know you can never get a read on me. You never could."

Sebastian smiles and walks closer to the woman, who is still standing in the shadows.

"And here I thought we were partners." Sebastian says.

"Don't flatter yourself, we were never partners." the woman says. She retreats further into the shadows, "don't summon me again."

" _Recedo_ " she chants as she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Sebastian turns around and walks to his brothers. His eyes begin to glow once more and then they return to normal.

"What is the plan of action?" Salvador asks.

Sebastian waves his hand and two demons, a male and a female appear before them. They look around and looks at the brothers.

"Who are you?!" the male demon bellows.

"Calm down," Sebastian says with a smile, "I think you know who we are"

Sebastian places his hands on their forehead and his hand glows. The demons falls down to their knees and bows.

"I thought you were dead." He says.

"Obviously not." Sebastian says. He places his hands on their heads and it glows again, "Your mission."

The demons nod their heads and shimmers out.

Sebastian looks at his brothers who look at him, puzzled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything as always."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe marches into the Manor and slams the door shut. She takes off her jacket and purse and hangs it on the coat hanger.

"Piper?!" she yells as walks through the Manor.

"Over here!" Piper answers.

Phoebe follows the sound of Piper's voice into the sunroom.

"What is this emergency? Are you ok?" Phoebe says as she turns the corner and then pauses with her eyes wide open. Piper is standing before Phoebe with the whole sunroom decorated with balloons, streamers, and lots of baskets with the labels, 'Baby Shower'.

"Oh, my God, you have officially gone insane." Phoebe says as she walks into the sunroom slowly still looking around the place.

"What do you think?" Piper says gleefully.

"This is why you made me rush to come over? For a baby shower?" Phoebe says.

"This constitutes as a sisterly emergency so yes." Piper says.

"But for what? What is all of this?" Phoebe asks.

"Paige? The sister who is currently pregnant?" Piper says.

"That's right…" Phoebe says as she sits down, "How can we forget to throw her a baby shower?"

"My point exactly. Every woman deserves one." Piper says.

"But are you sure she even wants one?" Phoebe asks.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I mean she is overdue and she can pop any minute, it's too late for one." Phoebe says.

"That's why I decided to throw her a surprise baby shower for her tonight." Piper says.

"Who is going to show up at the last minute though?" Phoebe asks.

"I invited some of her friends, her charges, the neighbors, people from P3. It will be fun!" Piper says.

"You take obsession to a whole new level, don't you?" Phoebe says.

There is a ding heard in the distance.

"It's part of my charm. Embrace it. I know I have." Piper says as she walks towards the kitchen. Phoebe follows her.

"Does she even know about this?"

"Of course not. It wouldn't very well be a surprise now, would it?" Piper says.

She puts on her oven mitts and takes out a tray of quiches. She places them on the table.

"Ok, so then how are you going to get her here? She can't drive and she can't orb so…"

"You can go get her." Piper says as she reaches.

"How?"

Piper smiles and looks at Phoebe. Phoebe still has a puzzled look on her face, trying to figure out what Piper's thinking.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is nighttime outside of the manor and we see Phoebe's mini cooper pull up outside of the house. She gets out and she helps Paige get out.

"I still don't understand it. What kind of emergency did Piper say it was again?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. You know how Piper is. It must be a power of three thing." Phoebe says as she helps Paige walk up the stairs. Phoebe opens the door for Paige and walks in behind her.

"Power of three? What does she expect me to do? It's not like I can use my powers anyway." Paige says.

"Piper? We're here!" Phoebe yells.

Paige walks in further into the house and she turns around, "Where is she?"

"SURPRISE!" the whole entire group yells with Piper standing in front of them.

"Oh. My. God…" Paige says in shock. Piper walks up to her and hugs her.

"Do you like it?" Piper asks.

"It's something…" Paige says as she feigns her smile

"Come on in. Eat, drink, unwrap gifts and be merry." Piper says as she holds Paige's hand and walks into the crowd. Every one rubs her stomach and congratulates her as she smiles nervously.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The baby shower is still going on in the manor and it is obvious a few hours have passed. Phoebe walks up to Paige who is sitting in a chair fully decorated and hands her a piece of cake.

"So?" Phoebe asks Paige, "What do you think?"

"It's great. It's really great." Paige says through gritted teeth.

"You hate it." Phoebe says.

"No, I don't hate it." Paige says.

Piper walks up to her sisters and smiles, "Do you like it?"

"I appreciate the gesture, Piper and all of this is wonderful but I didn't want a baby shower." Paige says.

"Of course you did." Piper says cheerfully.

"Uh no Piper, I didn't." Paige says, "You just assumed that I did."

"I don't feel like I did anything wrong by throwing you a baby shower." Piper says.

"And I'm not knocking your good deed, Piper. I just didn't want one." Paige says.

"Ok, am I missing something here?" Piper asks, "I threw a baby shower for my baby sister. How is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know, Piper." Phoebe says.

Laura comes from behind and taps Paige on the shoulder.

"Hey, Paige!"

"Laura. I'm so glad you could make it." Paige says as she hugs her.

"I put your gift with the others." Laura says.

"Thanks, honey."

Piper sees Billie in the crowd.

"Um, Phoebe?" Piper calls.

"Yeah?"

"What is Billie doing here?" Piper asks as she turns to face Phoebe. Laura senses the tension and backs away.

"I'll go mingle over there." She says as she walks away.

"I invited her here." Phoebe answers.

"Why?"

"Because she's like family to us and this is a family occasion." Phoebe answers.

"I cannot believe this." Piper fumes.

"It's not that big of a deal, Piper. It's just Billie." Phoebe says.

"I don't want her in my house, Phoebe." Piper says.

"Well, you want to tell her that?" Phoebe asks.

"Why do you say that?" Piper asks.

"Because she's coming this way." Phoebe says.

"Hey, Phoebe." Billie greets, "Hi, Paige…Piper."

"Hey, Billie. Thanks for coming." Paige says.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Billie says. She looks at a wrapped box she is holding and gives it to Paige, "This is for you."

"Aww, that's sweet." Phoebe says, "Isn't that sweet, Piper?"

"Yeah." Piper says coldly.

"Thank you, Billie." Paige says as she hugs Billie again. Piper scoffs and folds her arms.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Billie says as she turns to Piper.

"Oh, I don't know. How about you betrayed us…again?!" Piper says.

"Um, Piper…" Phoebe tries to interrupt but fails.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Billie says.

"Guys, this is not the time and place for this." Paige says

"Really? You got to be freaking kidding me!" Piper says angrily.

"I can only apologize so many times, Piper." Billie says,

The whole room begins to fall silent as all eyes turn to the sisters and Billie, midst argument.

"Piper, everyone is starting to stare." Paige says, "Can we move this somewhere else?"

"No, I can do one better!" Piper says. She waves her hands and freezes the entire room, with Phoebe, Paige and Billie unaffected.

"I said I'm sorry, Piper. Over and over again, I have apologized. It has been seven months since then and yet you still have this grudge to hold against me." Billie says.

"This is not the first time you did this to us. You chose Christy over us and turned the whole magical community against us. Our lives were a living hell before because of you." Piper explains, "And then now, you stole from us, took those magical stones we were trying to keep away from evil and gave it to the man we asked you to stay away from."

"Um guys?…" Paige tries to interrupt but Phoebe stops her.

"It's ok. They need to hash it out." Phoebe says.

"I vanquished my own sister for you!" Billie screams, "That should be enough to convince you guys mean more to me than it seems. As for the brothers, I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted answers, he had them. It was a bad move on my part. Lesson learned. I made a mistake and moved on, you should too."

"We offered to help you, Billie.  **I** personally asked you to allow us to help you and you threw that in our faces. You knew what you were doing and you still chose to work with evil. And let's not forget that you tried to kill my son. My three year old son!" Piper yells as the TV behind her blows up and shatters. The sisters and Billie jump at the sound as the tv falls to the ground and glass flies everywhere.

"Look what you made me do!" Piper cries out of frustration.

"Uh, Piper…" Paige tries to calm her down but she fails again.

"I was under the influence of evil, Piper. I said it before and I'll say it again. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can do to let you know how sorry I am." Billie says.

"I know you're sorry. You were sorry before, and look what you did afterwards." Piper says.

"Piper…" Paige calls one more time but she pauses as she watches them argue. She looks down and then under her breath she mutters the words, "Oh my God."

"I don't know if I can trust you because this may happen again, and you will bring problems into our family again. Problems we do not need." Piper says.

"You just got to give me one more chance, Piper. That's all I need." Billie says.

"Um guys…" Paige says again.

"I don't think that I can." Piper says.

"Come on, Phoebe. Please help me out here." Billie says.

Phoebe begins to say something but Paige waves her hand and orbs a vase as it smashes against the wall. They turn to Paige.

"What the hell was that for?" Piper asks.

"I think…I think my water just broke." Paige pants.

"Oh my God." Phoebe says as they all look down at the puddle between Paige's legs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The manor is filled with panic as Billie and Phoebe hold Paige and lay her down to the couch.

"Um, what do we do, Piper? What do we do?" Phoebe asks.

"Get some warm water and towels, and blankets…" Piper commands but Paige stops her.

"What are you doing?" Paige asks.

"Getting ready to deliver this baby." Piper says.

"Um, no." Paige says. "I need a hospital and a doctor, not here."

"Paige, I've done this before. Trust me, you're in safe hands." Piper says.

"I get it and all but I'm not giving birth here. Take me to Memorial, please…" Paige says, "I may have not have asked you for this baby shower, but I'm asking you for this. Please."

Piper looks at Phoebe and then at Paige.

"On to the hospital. We'll take my car." Piper says as she takes Billie's place in holding Paige. Billie backs up and then stands on the sidelines.

"Um, Piper?" Phoebe says as she looks around.

"Hmm?" Piper says as she stops when Phoebe stops.

"The room. It's still frozen." Phoebe says. Piper waves her hand and unfreezes the room. They become aware of the situation at hand. Laura rushes to them.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" she asks.

"Paige's water broke." Phoebe says, "We're taking her to the hospital."

"Is there anything I can do?" Laura asks.

"Um, call Leo, his number is in the kitchen on the fridge. Catch him up with what's going on and ask him to meet us in the hospital with Henry." Piper directs.

"Ok." Laura says.

"What can I do?" Billie asks.

"Stay the hell out of our way." Piper says as they help Paige out of the manor. Billie stands aside as the door closes. She scoffs and opens the door and leaves the manor.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The doors to the emergency room swing open as there is panic and chaos everywhere.

"We need a doctor, please!" Phoebe as she walks in with Paige and Piper.

"Phoebe, grab the wheelchair." Piper points out.

Phoebe runs and grabs a wheelchair and then runs back to Paige. Paige sits down as she moans painfully and they wheel to the front desk. The nurse has her back turned to her.

"Excuse me." Phoebe says but gets no response. She proceeds to bang her hand on the table to get the nurse's attention, "Excuse me!"

The nurse turns around and looks at Phoebe.

"How may I help you?" she asks.

"My sister's water broke. We need a doctor immediately." Phoebe says.

The nurse runs to Paige. She checks her watch, "How far apart are her contractions?"

"A few minutes." Piper answers.

The nurse begins to walk further into the hospital and the sisters follow her.

Henry, Coop and Leo run into the ER behind them.

"Piper! Phoebe!" the men yell.

Phoebe turns around and hugs Coop and Leo runs to Piper.

"Who are these people?" the nurse asks.

"It's ok, I'm her husband." Henry says as she holds Paige's hand.

The doctor approaches the sisters and looks at Paige. He instructs the nurse to bring Paige into a nearby room. They all follow Paige and Henry but the doctor stops them.

"I'm sorry, only the father and mother are allowed at this point. You can wait in the waiting room and the nurse will be keeping you updated." The doctor says.

Piper turns around and hugs Leo.

"By the time the sun rises, I'd be an aunt." Phoebe says tearfully, "again..." Coop grabs Phoebe.

"Where are the boys?" Piper asks.

"Laura offered to babysit so we can be here." Leo answers.

"Laura?" Piper says.

"Is that a problem? I can go back if you don't want her to…" Leo says.

"No, it's ok, I guess. Just check in on the boys often so we know they're ok." Piper says.

She walks into the waiting room and the rest of the group follows her. She looks up and sees Billie standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"I'm here for Paige." Billie says confidently.

"She doesn't want you here." Piper says as she moves closer to Billie.

"Piper…" Phoebe says as she tries to grab Piper but she moves away from her.

"You don't get it, do you?" Piper says, "We don't want anything to do with you. You are not needed here."

"What is going on here?" Coop asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just our own slice of Jerry Springer drama." Phoebe says.

"Who?" Coop asks. Phoebe smiles at Coop and then focuses on Piper and Billie.

"Well, all I need to do is Phoebe and Paige telling me the same thing before I actually believe that." Billie says.

"Guys, can this wait until after we get out of this hospital? This is starting to get ridiculous. Whatever your issues are please put it on hold till the baby is born." Phoebe pleads

Billie and Piper look at each other and then sigh.

"Thank you!" Phoebe says. She stares in the direction of Paige's room and bites her bottom lip. She sees a doctor and nurse walk into the delivery room and she sighs nervously.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige lies in the delivery room, inhaling and exhaling. She looks up at Henry and smiles.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, love." Henry says. He leans in and kisses Paige. A doctor and nurse comes in.

"How are we doing, Mrs. Mitchell?" the nurse asks.

"I'm doing well, the pain doesn't feel so bad after a while." Paige says. She looks at the doctor and her facial expression changes.

"Where's the doctor who brought me in?" Paige asks, "Where's Dr. Campbell?"

The doctor closes the door and turns to face Paige and Henry. Unbeknownst to them, the doctor and the nurse are the same demon from the brothers' lair.

He smiles as he walks towards Paige and Henry, "I've been assigned to be your doctor now."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense." Henry says, "I just filled out the paperwork and it had listed Dr. Campbell as our doctor. He told me he'll be in shortly. Who are you?"

The doctor's grin fades as he forms an energy ball. The nurse forms one as well as she walks next to the other demon.

"Don't fight it. We promise to make this quick and painless after we get the child." The female demon says.

"Oh, my God." Henry mutters.

"Not quite." The male demon retorts as they both fire their energy balls in Henry and Paige's direction.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, Salvador stands across from Sebastian and stares at him who is in a vision trance. Salvatore paces around him and stops.

"What is taking so long? What is going on?" Sorbian asks.

Sebastian comes out of his vision trance and looks at his brothers, "The time is near."

"Time for what?" Sorbian asks.

"For our problems to be solved once and for all." Sebastian says.

"Our problem? Last time I checked, we don't have a problem." Sorbian says.

"You don't see the issue of raising you from the wasteland as a problem? I can't keep doing it." Sebastian says.

"We are invincible, Sebastian. You don't have to keep bringing us back now." Sorbian says.

"Not fully." Salvador adds.

"But the stones…" Sorbian begins to say but is cut off by Sebastian

"The stones are a temporary solution. I can keep us invincible for a while but it takes real powerful magic to sustain ourselves for eternity. Untapped, unharnessed magic."

"And sending them after the witches will get us that how?" Sorbian asks.

"The youngest sister, Paige is with child." Sebastian explains, "the child has not exhibited any magical powers outside the womb and the witch hasn't been ready to give birth until now."

"I don't understand." Salvatore says.

"The baby's magic has been growing and growing and it wrapped itself into this magical bubble to build its power. I sensed this great energy the last time we encountered them. The raw energy that is enough to give us what we need. This is the most powerful creature to be born into this world since the birth of the twice blessed child." Sebastian explains.

"You think it will work?" Sorbian asks.

"The magic of a first born witch is always the strongest. The magic of a first born witch from a Charmed One is more power than we can ever harness. And this is the time for great power to be brought into this world. It is time." Salvador answers.

"So what if the two demons we sent fail?" Sorbian asks.

"Then we send more. Until we succeed. Our survival depends on it." Sebastian says. He looks off into the distance and his eyes begin to glow as he watches his demons in Paige's delivery room.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper flips through a magazine while Phoebe paces back and forth in the waiting room. Coop sits next to Billie and Leo.

"Enough with the pacing." Piper says.

"I can't help it. Why haven't they come out to tell us anything?" Phoebe says.

"She paces when she's nervous." Billie whispers to Coop

"I can tell." Coop says while chuckling.

"I'm sure the doctor will come to tell us anything as soon as they hear something." Piper says.

Phoebe keeps pacing and she sees Dr. Campbell walk by. She runs to the doctor and stops him.

"Dr. Campbell?" Phoebe calls for him.

The doctor turns around.

"How's my sister? Any news? How dilated is she?" Phoebe inquires.

"I haven't been in to see her yet. The nurses just set her up. I have to go in and check up on her now." He answers.

Phoebe's face grows with worry, "I thought you already went in to see her. You and a nurse."

Dr. Campbell shakes his head in response. Piper walks up to Phoebe.

"What did he say? What's going on?"

"He hasn't seen Paige yet and I could've sworn I saw a doctor and a nurse walk into Paige's room earlier." Phoebe says. She walks closer to the room and she hears a crash.

"Oh, my God. Paige!" she says as she runs towards the room. Piper grows concerned and runs after Phoebe and Billie follows suit.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Energy balls fly in Henry's direction and he ducks. He tackles the demon to the ground and throws a punch. The demon punches Henry back and Henry flies into the wall and is knocked unconscious. Paige looks at her husband and then looks at the demon. She waves her hand at the female demon and she orbs out and orbs in flying into the wall. The male demon screams and throws the energy ball at Paige. She extends her hand and a blue shield emanates from her hands and deflects the energy ball towards the demon who shimmers out and shimmers back in. Paige passes out from using her powers. The demon walks towards Paige and smiles.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." He says confidently. He reaches for Paige and orbs rises from her stomach and enter the demon. The demon looks at himself in horror. The orbs begin to surround him and engulf him as he begins to scream.

Phoebe and Piper run into the room and see the demon surrounded by orbs and explodes out of sight. Leo, Coop, Billie and Dr. Campbell come in shortly after. The female demon sees the sisters and tries to shimmer out but Piper freezes her.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asks.

"Oh, my God, Paige!" Phoebe says as she walks out to Paige. Piper and Leo look at Phoebe in horror.

"She's alive." She confirms as she checks Paige's pulse.

Leo and Coop help Henry to his feet as he groans in pain.

"You alright, bud?" Coop asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Henry says as he turns to Paige and pauses. A look of pain comes across his face.

"She's fine. Don't worry." Piper says.

"Who would send demons after a pregnant woman?" Henry asks.

"Demons have a twist sense of morality, obviously." Coop answers.

"Seriously, why are demons all of a sudden coming after Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"I can go to the underworld and find out." Billie says.

"No. That's not necessary, thank you." Piper says sharply. Billie sighs.

Piper looks at the demon, "We can interrogate her."

Phoebe and Piper walk to the demon and Piper unfreezes her head. The demon looks around and closes her eyes. She opens them again and screams.

"You're not going anywhere. You're frozen." Phoebe says.

"Who sent you?" Piper asks.

The demon stays silent.

"Trust me, if I were you, you'd want to talk." Phoebe says.

"She may not know who we are." Piper says coyly.

"You're the Charmed Ones." She says angrily.

"Oh, so it speaks." Phoebe says.

"Look, we don't have time for this so I will ask you one more time. Who sent you?" Piper asks.

"You can kill me, witch." The demon snarls.

"You think the worst thing I can do is kill you?" Piper asks. She thrusts her hands forth and blows up the demon's left arm. She screams in agony.

"Um, unless you have forgotten, we're in the middle of a hospital, all these noises will attract attention." Leo worries.

"We're in the delivery room, they'd probably think that Paige's giving birth or something." Piper says. She turns to the demon again.

"So are we in a sharing mood or you just want to be stubborn?" Phoebe asks. The demon looks at her wounded arm and then angrily at Piper.

"You have ten seconds to tell me who sent you." Piper says, "One. Two…"

The demon stays mum.

"Three…" Piper says as she blows up the other arm. The demon screams louder.

"What happened to ten?" Henry asks.

"Don't ask." Leo answers.

"I will never tell you anything." The demon says.

"You might as well vanquish her now. There's nothing more you can do." Phoebe says.

Piper looks at Phoebe and then at the demon. She thrusts her hand at the demon and blows her up but she engulfs in flames and then freezes her.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Prolonging the vanquishing process." Piper says. She unfreezes the demon's head who begins to panic.

"Ok, now you are feeling the pain of death right now and I can end your suffering." Piper says, "Those flames are real on your skin so you might as well help me help you."

The demon opens her mouth to speak but pauses. Piper groans in frustration.

"Screw this!" Piper says as she unfreezes the demon and the fire consumes the demon as she explodes.

"So how are we going to figure out who sent the demon after Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm willing to bet there will be more to come after her after they find out these two demons failed." Piper says.

"And that is supposed to be comforting how?" Phoebe asks.

"We can catch one of them and ask them." Piper says, "Until then, we protect this room and we protect Paige."

"How?" Phoebe asks, "We're in the middle of a hospital and Paige is in labor. We are on a clock here."

"Laura. We can ask Laura to help us." Piper says.

"How is she going to help us?" Billie asks.

"Us?"

"Piper!" Phoebe says, "Now is not the time."

Piper takes a deep breath and walks up to Paige who begins to wake up. She coughs as she regains consciousness.

"What happened?" Paige asks.

"Demons, honey." Phoebe says. Paige tries to sit up but Phoebe tries to relax her.

"Shhh, lay back down." Piper comforts her.

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asks.

"We just gotten figure out what they're after." Piper says.

"They're after my baby." Paige says weakly.

"What? How do you know that?" Piper asks.

"That's what the demon said." Henry answers.

"This is ridiculous" Piper says, "So we definitely know someone sent them but who?"

"Maybe it's the brothers?" Billie says.

"That's impossible." Phoebe says, "We vanquished them."

"We only vanquished two of them. Sebastian is the only one left." Piper says.

"Even if Sebastian is the one who sent them after us, why go after the baby?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. This isn't the first time demons tried to come after us while giving birth." Piper says.

"So, what do we do?" Phoebe asks.

"We got to get Paige out of here. Go back to the manor." Piper says.

"No." Paige says sternly.

"Paige…" Phoebe begins to say but Paige stops her.

"No. I know we get deprived of a lot of normal things in our lives but this won't be one of them. I'm staying here."

"Paige, remember when Wyatt was born, with all the swirly orbs? What if that happens with you?" Piper asks.

"Dr. Campbell has already seen enough. If anything, we can use memory dust on him later." Paige says.

"Ok." Phoebe says, "Piper, what do we do?"

"We got to go the house to get ready, in case we're right about Sebastian." Piper says.

"What about Paige?" Leo asks.

"I'll stay behind." Billie offers.

"Over my dead body." Piper says defensively.

"Well, I know you got your issues but we need all the help we can get right now." Phoebe says.

Piper sighs and then looks at Billie, "If we come back and there's no Paige or no baby…"

"Piper, I got this." Billie says.

Piper gives a stern look to Billie and walks up to Paige.

"We'll be back. Just no stress, and try to relax, ok?" Piper says in a comforting voice.

Paige nods her head as Phoebe kisses her forehead and steps away.

"Honey, you're coming?" Phoebe asks

"No, I'll stay with Billie to help protect Paige." Coop offers.

"Same here." Leo adds.

"No way. I don't want you all to get hurt." Phoebe says.

"I can take care of myself, babe." Coop says, "If anything drastic happens, I'll beam us all out of here."

"Besides, it gives you guys an incentive to hurry back to us." Leo says.

Piper, still worried looks at Billie and then at her husband.

"We're trusting you with a lot, Billie." Phoebe says, "Don't let us down."

"I won't" Billie says as she nods.

The sisters open the door and walk out. Piper closes her eyes and freezes the entire hospital and walks up to Dr. Campbell.

"You make sure the baby and my sister are ok, you hear me?" Piper says

Dr. Campbell nods his head in fear after everything he's just seen.

Billie takes a deep breath and looks at Paige,

"You got this. You'll be fine." Paige reassures her.

Billie smiles and walks up to the guys.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the demon's lair, we hear a roar and a crash.

"What do you mean they failed?!" Salvador asks as he trashes his lair.

"The witches vanquished them." Sebastian says.

"So we'll send more." Sorbian says.

"No, the more demons we send, the more we alert them to us and our mission." Sebastian warns.

"Or the demons can serve as our distraction while we go for the child ourselves." Salvador suggests.

"What other options do we have?" Sorbian asks.

"These aren't common witches, Sorbian! These are the Charmed Ones and I would think that since you two have already felt their powers through the vanquishes you have suffered, you wouldn't be so quick to go against them again." Sebastian rants.

"We're invincible, my brother. We can take on the witches now." Salvador says,

"If we send an army of demons, it can keep them occupied long enough to go in and get out." Salvador says, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that may never come by again. You've brought us this far. Let us cross the finishing line."

Sebastian contemplates and looks at his brothers and nods. Salvador accepts the confirmation and waves his hands. Multiple demons begin to shimmer in and they growl.

"My fellow demons!" Sorbian bellows, "Tonight is the night where the history of magic changes forever! The night where great power will be bestowed on those who will help accomplish this evolution at hand. To capture the child of a witch…a Charmed One."

The demons murmur among themselves.

"Going up against those witches is suicide. Every demon that ever went up against them were vanquished!" a demon from the crowd yells.

"Yes! It's true, some of you may perish. But isn't that what sacrifice is? It is necessary to sacrifice in order to reach the common goal, which is ultimately to see those witches sent to oblivion once and for all!" Sorbian preaches, "Rise with me, my brethren and together, we can achieve this feat! Great powers await us all, and the only ones that stand in our way are those witches."

Besides, the power of three is broken." Salvador adds, "One of the witches is with child and is unable to use her powers. Their strength lies in their connected circle, which is disconnected at the moment. This moment comes once in a blue moon. We must take advantage of it! Are we ready?"

The demons roar in unison. Salvador turns to his brothers, "Looks like they are."

Sorbian smiles and Sebastian flashes an uncertain fake smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Phoebe storm into the manor and walk towards the stairs.

"We don't have a lot of time." Piper says as she runs up the stairs. Phoebe follows her,

"You got to check the book and I'll start making potions."

"Potions to vanquish what exactly?" Phoebe asks.

"If we're right, the soothsayer, then we have to concoct everything we have. We won't take our chances with him this time." Piper says.

"Right." Phoebe whispers as she runs after Piper.

They both enter the attic and Piper heads to the cauldron while Phoebe walks over to the stand and flips through the Book.

"What are we looking for?" Phoebe asks.

"Anything in the Book that may shed some light on Sebastian, something that we may not already know." Piper says. She begins to mix ingredients together and grind them with a mortar and pestle.

Laura walks into the attic, "Hey guys. How's Paige?"

"Under the protection of Billie in the hospital." Phoebe answers.

"Protection? Why?" she asks.

"Demons." Phoebe says.

"Oh, my God." She says in shock.

"Uh, where are Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asks.

"I just put Chris down for a nap. Wyatt woke up from his afternoon and I read him a bedtime story and he went back to sleep." Laura explains.

"Wyatt didn't fuss or cry when he woke up? He's very cranky after a nap." Piper says.

"No, I gave him some milk and he went right back to sleep." Laura informs.

Phoebe smiles and tries to hide it and look into the book.

"Hmm." Piper says in an impressed tone.

"Well there's nothing in the Book on Sebastian besides the main entry." Phoebe reads.

"You think Sebastian is behind this?" Laura asks.

"Yeah. We're not sure but we're not ruling him out." Phoebe says.

"Ok, so what are you guys going to do?" Laura asks.

"Piper is going to create a lot of potions to take to the hospital to fight off these demons." Phoebe says, "While I write general vanquishing spells."

"Without knowing who you're trying to vanquish?" Laura asks.

"Well…" Phoebe begins to say as she turns the page while she is pulled into a premonition. She sees the two demons before. Sebastian's hand on their forehead with his brothers right next to him. She comes out of the premonition, looking jaded.

"Phoebe? What did you see?" Piper asks her.

"I think we just narrowed the demons responsible." Phoebe says,

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"I saw the brothers standing in their lair with the two demons who attacked Paige and Henry earlier." Phoebe says.

"How is this possible? We vanquished them." Piper asks.

"I don't know," Phoebe says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the hospital, Henry walks up to Paige with a cup of water. Paige drinks it and lays her head back down.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"Better now. Where's the doctor?" she asks.

"He went to go get a few things. He'll be back soon." Henry says.

"Ok." Paige says. She looks up at Henry, "I'm sorry."

"For what, honey?" Henry asks.

"For everything. For the demons, for the pregnancy, everything." Paige says.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Paige." Henry says.

"I didn't want a baby shower or induce labor because I wasn't ready to be a mother." Paige confesses, "I didn't feel like I could do it and the baby shower was a reminder of what was to come. Inducing and giving birth also reminds me that a whole new life will be depending on me. And I can't see myself…"

"Hey, you have me, Paige. We've got this together. This is our baby. You're not in this alone. I have seen you with Wyatt and Chris. I'm pretty sure if you weren't good with babies, Piper wouldn't have made you Wyatt's god mother. You'll do great. I have no doubt in my mind."

Paige sighs comfortably as her eyes well up with tears and she smiles, "I love you."

"Yeah, you better." Henry says as he leans in and kisses Paige. Dr. Campbell comes into the room.

"Let's see how far along you are, shall we?" he says as he puts on a pair of gloves and sits on a stool and begins to check Paige's cervix.

"You're halfway there. Five centimeters dilated." He says.

"I wish the baby will come already. The wait is killing me." Paige says.

"Do you want any epidural, Paige?" the doctor asks.

"No. I want the whole experience. I'll toughen it out." Paige says as she groans in pain.

Dr. Campbell smiles.

Outside the hospital room, Leo and Coop guard the door and Billie paces back and forth.

"It's been two hours. Where are these demons?" Coop asks

Three demons shimmer in before them.

"Here we go." Billie says as she waves her hand at them and they fly into the wall. Leo kicks one of the demon in the head. The demons conjure blades and throw them at Billie and Leo and Billie holds her hand out and suspend the blades in the air. Coop takes one of the blades and stabs a demon as he screams and explodes out of sight. Billie stabs a demon and he also explodes. Leo stabs the last demon and the demon screams and explodes.

"Wow." Leo says.

"What is it?" Coop asks.

"It feels weird killing now that I'm human again." Leo says.

"It's the same as being a soldier in the battlefield. Besides, they're demons and you're fighting to protect your family. Ain't nothing wrong with that." Billie encourages.

Three more demons shimmer into the hospital.

"You ready?!" Billie screams.

"Yeah." Leo answers.

About ten more shimmer in and they all charge after the trio.

"That's more I like it." Billie says as she flips the blade and charges at the demons with Leo and Coop.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe slams the Book of Shadows shut angrily.

"I've looked into the whole book twice. There's no vanquishing spell, no potion or anything that can help us vanquish these demons." Phoebe says.

"They aren't invincible; otherwise we wouldn't have been able to vanquish them before." Piper says.

"Well, we can't call it a successful vanquish if they came back." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, focus." Piper says calmly as she fills up the potion vials, "there's a way because if there wasn't, they wouldn't have died in the first place. Sebastian must have brought them back again."

"How?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. Maybe the magic of the stones?" Piper wonders.

"So if we take the stones away from them, they become vulnerable?" Phoebe says.

"Probably, but if that's all we needed to do, I'm pretty sure that Grams and mom would have vanquished them way back when they had the chance, instead of imprisoning them." Piper says.

"Use the stones as a weapon to kill them." Laura says.

"Come again?" Phoebe says.

"Use the stones of Gambrell to create a weapon," Laura begins to explain, "or a potion and vanquish the brothers with it. It may be the only thing that can keep them alive and…"

"That may be the reason why they want Paige's baby." Piper deduces.

"How do you figure?" Phoebe asks.

"The magic of a first born witch. First born witches are always the strongest, remember? Maybe they need the magic to keep them from dying." Piper says, "if anything can sustain them for all eternity, what better magic to use than…"

"The magic of a first born witch from a Charmed One." Phoebe concludes.

"Maybe it is a twice blessed child kind of deal, like it was with Wyatt?" Piper says.

"Maybe." Piper says, "So, I like the idea of using the stones a weapon but how? Most likely we're going to need all of them to combined to vanquish them."

"We can forge it into a blade. Melt them down and forge it." Phoebe says.

"That's a great idea, Phoebe but how do we melt and forge a blade?" Piper asks.

"Coop." Phoebe says, "he had his friend forge my ring, maybe he can ask him to forge the stones."

"That's great, now we got to find these stones." Piper says.

Phoebe's phone begins to vibrate and Phoebe checks it. She looks up at Piper.

"That was Billie," she says, "911. We got to go." Phoebe says as she starts putting potions in her purse. Piper does the same and turns to Laura.

"Thank you for watching my boys." Piper says, "We'll be back soon."

She runs out and Phoebe follows her. Laura smiles as they leave and her smile disappears as soon as the sisters are out of sight.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Back in the hospital, it is a full blown massacre with Leo, Billie and Coop vanquishing demons.

"Ok, I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this!" Leo says.

"We got to this a little while longer. Phoebe says she's on her way." Billie says as she tries her best to hold back demons.

Inside the delivery room, Dr. Campbell checks Paige's cervix.

"Ten centimeters." He says happily, "It's time. Are you both ready?"

Paige begins to cry and nods her head in response.

"Ok, let's begin." He says.

Sorbian and Salvador flash into the delivery room.

"We'll take it from here, doctor." Salvador says as he throws him against the wall. Dr. Campbell stands up and Sorbian waves his hand and the doctor slows down as if time is coming at a standstill and the doctor seems frozen.

Henry charges at Salvador who waves his hand and throws him up against the wall and holds him there.

"No interruptions, daddy." Salvador says as Sorbian laughs.

Paige looks on and closes her eyes to use her powers.

"Nope…" Sorbian says as he waves his hand at Paige slowing her down as well, "Sebastian warned us you might try to do that."

Salvador sits between Paige's legs and his hands begin to glow.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Coop spreads a beam of pink light at the demons as majority of them scream, engulf in flames and blows up.

"What the hell was that?" Leo asks.

"A dose of love. Demons cannot handle that kind of emotion on a magnified scale." Coop says.

"Bring some of that love in my direction." Billie says as she begins to struggle. Coop creates a pink forcefield and it knocks all the demons back.

"You could have done that when all of this started, Coop." Billie says.

More demons begin to shimmer into the hospital.

"Great. More demons." Leo says.

"Where are Piper and Phoebe?" Billie asks. As soon as she says that, we hear the sound effect of Piper's explosion power, Phoebe's electric power and demons screaming. Coop closes his eyes and beams Phoebe and Piper into the force field.

"What took you guys so long?" Billie asks.

"We found out that the brothers are behind this and we may have figured out a way to vanquish them." Phoebe says.

"Wait, brothers? Like all three of them?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. We need the stones to vanquish them." Piper says, "We just need to find out where they are."

"Sebastian keeps them on his person. He won't risk losing them and he doesn't trust anyone else with them." Billie says.

"Ok, so Phoebe and I need to go to his lair and get these stones." Piper says.

"He doesn't have the same lair as before. He has a different one." Billie says.

"I can't imagine it would be easy to find." Phoebe says

"I know where it is." Billie says, "I can take you there."

"No, you and Piper go and I'll stay here. I can't leave Paige defenseless."

Billie looks at Piper who looks angry.

"Piper, it's the only way. Besides, I want to be here with Paige." Phoebe says.

"Ok." Piper says with hesitation. She gives the potions to Leo, "Let's go check on Paige before we leave."

Piper walks towards the delivery room with Phoebe and Leo begins to hand out the potions to Coop. They begin to toss the potions around and vanquish the demons. Piper opens the door and sees Henry pinned to the wall and the twins trying to get Paige's baby.

"Hey!" Piper yells as she blasts Sorbian. He falls back. Salvador is in a trance, trying to take out Paige's baby. Phoebe shoots an electric beam at Salvador and it bounces back to them. They duck.

"He's protected by some sort of force field." Piper says.

"Try blasting through and I'll take care of this one over here." Phoebe says as she walks towards Sorbian.

Sorbian raises his hands to freeze Phoebe but Phoebe levitates and kicks him. Phoebe lands on her feet and walks to him.

"You bastard. I'll make sure when we vanquish you this time, it sticks!" Phoebe says. She grabs Salvatore by the neck and electricity begins to flow from Phoebe's hand and into Sorbian's body. He screams as he is being electrocuted.

Piper continues to blast Salvador's force field but nothing happens. She gets frustrated and continues to blast through it. She waves one hand and blasts. She waves the other and blasts. She waves both hands and blasts. Nothing happens. Orbs rise out of Paige's stomach and surround Salvador. Piper closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and thrusts her hands forth with all she can muster and the force field is finally breaks. Salvador flies against the wall. Salvador stands up and looks around.

"That's impossible! No one has ever brought down my force field before!" he bellows.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Piper says as she tries to blast him but he flashes out.

Sorbian disappears from Phoebe's clutches. Henry falls to the ground and Paige unfreezes.

"What just happened?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know." Piper says as she looks at the doctor and unfreezes him, "You stay here with Paige and I'll go after the brothers with Billie."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks.

"The brothers are weakened. This is the perfect time." Piper says. Billie walks into the room.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yeah." Piper answers.

"Play nice, you two." Phoebe says.

"Right." Piper says as she grabs Billie's hand. Billie throws a potion on the ground and the two disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Leo and Coop continue to fight the demons and Leo throws the last potion.

"We're out of potions. Are you going to do the pink beam thing again?" Leo asks.

"No, you are." Coop says as he takes off his ring and gives it to Leo.

"How do I activate it?" Leo asks.

"Love. Let the love you have for your family power you enough to protect them. That's where the beam comes from." Coop explains.

"Ok, no problem. What are you going to do?"

"Leo, I need you to maintain the force field for me and beam at the same time." Coop says, "You think you can do that for me?"

"Sure." Leo says.

Coop conjures a tiny bow and arrow and it grows to normal size. He waves his hands and the arrows multiply into a bag. He puts the bag on his back and grabs one of the arrows. He starts shooting at the demons one by one, not missing one of them, striking them in the heart. Leo watches in amazement.

"Where did you learn how to do that? I thought you don't do the bow and arrow thing." Leo says.

"Leo, angels are guardians first, warriors second. You whitelighters seemed to have forgotten that." Coop says as he keeps vanquishing the demons, "Beam on your right!"

Leo comes to and shoots a beam from the ring and vanquishes the demon.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, Sorbian and Salvador flash into their lair. Salvador appears to be wounded.

"Sebastian!" Sorbian calls out angrily. Sebastian comes forth.

"What happened?" Sebastian asks.

"The witches did this. The witches-"

"It wasn't the witches." Salvador says as he winces in pain, "it was magic from the womb. It was the child."

"The child must be more powerful than I thought." Sebastian says.

"Heal him, Sebastian." Salvatore pleads.

Sebastian kneels beside his brother and places his hand over Salvador's wound. A red light emanates from his hands and closes up the wound and the blood disappears.

"We need that magic." Sorbian says.

"I fear it might be too late." Sebastian says.

"Why?" Salvador asks.

"The witches are on their way here." Sebastian answers.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Billie walk the underworld.

"We're almost there." Billie says as they take a turn into another cave.

"How do you know where the new lair is?" Piper asks.

"After our last encounter, I tracked Sebastian to his new lair but he cloaked himself shortly after that." Billie says. She turns around to face Piper, "I truly never meant for all of this to happen, and you have to know I am truly sorry."

Piper looks at Billie and sighs. She gestures Billie to keep walking as they keep talking.

"It's ok. Truth is, I forgave you a long time ago. I was just mad at the fact that I have to realize no matter how much we try, our lives will never be demon free. It was easier to blame you than to accept the harsh reality." Piper admits.

"I'm sorry, Piper." Billie apologizes once more.

"You just have to realize that with anything that happens in your life, whether it is magic or personal, you should always come to us first instead of enlisting the help of a demon. Demons usually have their own personal agenda and only look out for no one else but themselves." Piper says, "Hopefully you learned from all of this."

"Trust me, I learned my lesson." Billie says as she stops, "We're here."

Piper looks around.

"I don't see anything." Piper says.

"Quae oculis videri non potest revelare." Billie chants.

A ripple can be seen and the lair appears.

"Wow." Piper says.

"Come on." Billie says as she walks into the lair and Piper follows.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The brothers pace back and forth.

"Do you know when they'll be here? How much time do we have?" Sorbian asks.

"Too late." Piper says as she folds her arms. Billie walks up to Piper.

"Billie. It's nice to finally to see you. And I see you have made up with the Charmed Ones!" Sebastian says.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Billie says.

"If you're truly clairvoyant, you should know why we're here." Piper retorts.

"I do." Sebastian says.

"One thing is certain," Salvador says, "One thing is not leaving here tonight. Your life or the stones. Your choice."

"I choose neither." Piper says as she blasts Salvador and he flies and hits the wall.

Sorbian forms a fire ball and throws it at the girls while he laughs.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the delivery room, Paige screams as she tries to push.

"Come on, honey. You can do this." Phoebe encourages as her voice cracks.

"No, I can't do this. I'm not ready." Paige says as she begins to cry.

"Honey, you are more than ready. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have me, and Piper and Phoebe and Billie, Coop and Leo to help with this baby. Trust me, you can do this!" Henry says.

Paige continues to cry as she grunts and pushes.

"I see the head," the doctor says, "I see shoulders."

"Paige, you're doing it! You're almost done." Paige says.

"One last push!" Dr. Campbell says, "Come on, Paige. You can do it."

Paige screams and pushes as Phoebe and Henry stand on each side encouraging Paige.

The baby covered in swirls begins to cry.

"You did it!" Phoebe says.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did!" Henry says.

Dr. Campbell gestures to Phoebe to take the baby. Phoebe puts on her gloves and takes the baby.

"It's a girl!" Phoebe says tearfully.

"Oh, my God." Paige says happily. Henry begins to cry, "I have a daughter."

"You may have two daughters." The doctor says.

"I'm sorry, what?" Phoebe says as she bundles up the baby.

"There's another baby in here. Come on, Paige. One more time." Dr. Campbell says.

Paige, Henry and Phoebe look at each other in shock.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper yells as she falls into a table. Billie rushes to her.

"Piper, get up!" she says as she helps Piper up.

Billie throws Sorbian against the wall and looks at Salvador and does the same.

"Try to freeze them!" Billie suggests.

"It's not going too last long." Piper says, "they're too powerful."

"We don't need it to last long, just need it to last long enough." Billie says.

Piper looks at Salvador and Sorbian and thrusts her hands forth. The whole lair is frozen and her power can be heard echoing through the caves.

"It worked." Billie says.

The brothers are slowly fighting the freeze.

"Barely." Piper says. She looks around and notices Sebastian is missing.

"Where's Sebastian?" Piper asks.

"I don't know but he couldn't have gone far. Let's go find him." Billie says as she runs with Piper to the other cave.

Sebastian runs away and looks back to see if the sisters are close. He stops and rests for a little bit.

"Hello, Sebastian." A woman's voice can be heard from the shadows.

Sebastian looks in the direction of the figure.

"You." He says as he walks closer to the figure, "why are you here?"

"You're a soothsayer. You should know." She says.

"I could never get a good read on you." He says, "It was always blocked."

The woman laughs and then moves closer to him, "I'm protected by a higher power, more powerful than you."

Sebastian walks closer to the woman.

"You owe me a favor for all those favors I did for you. I'm here to collect my debt." She says. The woman kicks Sebastian and he flies across the cave and hits the ground hard.

The woman walks towards him and reaches into his jacket. She takes a pouch from his jacket and opens it. The stones are inside and they glow. They have been shrunk and she waves her hand and they return to their normal size. She smiles. She grabs a stone and slices Sebastian's arm with it while he screams in pain.

"Why?" Sebastian says weakly as he groans.

"It's not business," she says, "it's personal."

Piper and Billie's voices can be heard from a distance.

"This is the last cave we need to check." Billie says.

The woman backs away from Sebastian and grins. "I'll be in touch."

Sebastian looks as the woman steps into the light. She is revealed to be Laura.

Laura looks in the direction of the entrance and throws the bag filled with stones by the entrance.

" _Recedo_." Laura says as she disappears from sight.

Piper and Billie walk in and see Sebastian on the ground. Sebastian's eyes glow and he disappears.

Billie sees the bag on the floor and picks it up. She opens it and sees the stones.

"Piper." She says as she shows Piper. Piper looks at the bag and grabs the diamond.

"The stones of Gambrell." She says.

"What happened here?" Billie asks.

"I don't know but let's count our blessings and get the hell out of here." Piper says.

Sorbian and Salvador flash into the cave and immediately hit Billie and Piper and they fly into the air and slide across the ground. Piper looks around for the bag, sees it behind Salvador and signals Billie. Billie grabs her potions and telekinetically moves the bag towards Piper. Piper gets up. Salvador lunges at Piper and Piper grabs the diamond from the bag and slices Salvador across the stomach. Salvador screams in pain as he drops to his knees.

"No!" Sorbian yells as he runs to his brother. He forms a fireball and looks at Piper.

"Billie! Now!" Piper yells.

Billie throws a potion at Piper and she disappears in a cloud of smoke. Billie tosses one more potion at her feet and disappears from the underworld.

Salvador cries in pain and Sorbian realizes the seriousness of the situation.

"Sebastian?!" he yells and he looks at his brother, "you'll be fine. We just have to get Sebastian here."

He looks around and sees that Sebastian isn't around. "SEBASTIAN!" he calls as it echoes through the underworld.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the hospital, Coop keeps shooting arrows and Leo beaming demons.

In the delivery room, Paige cries as she tries to push.

"You're almost there. One last push." Dr. Campbell says.

"That's what you said the last time." Paige says through her tears, "You lied."

"Well, I'm telling the truth this time. One last push. You can do it, Paige." Dr. Campbell says.

Paige pushes with all her might, squeezing Henry's hand. A blue force field emerges as Dr. Campbell delivers the second baby. The force field flashes through the whole room and it sweeps the entire hospital. All the remaining demons Leo and Coop were fighting all disappear and are vanquished in one blast. The hospital unfreezes and Coop's force field disappears.

"What the hell was that?" Piper says as she walks in with Billie.

Leo shrugs.

"Is Paige ok?" Piper asks.

"Let's find out." Coop says.

They walk into the delivery room and Paige is holding one daughter wrapped in a pink blanket. Piper walks in and smiles.

"Oh my." She says quietly,

"It's a girl?" Coop says.

" _Two_  girls." Phoebe says as she hands the second daughter to Henry.

"Twins?" Piper says in shock.

"So much for the twice blessed child theory." Phoebe says.

"We've been twice blessed with two baby girls." Henry says.

"They're so beautiful." Piper says as she walks up to Paige. Leo and Coop congratulate Henry and he smiles. Henry sits beside Paige on the bed and the rest of the group gather around them looking at the babies with smiles and happy tears. The struggle they have been through the whole day, the problems and the endless demons they fought today didn't compare. It was worth it because it ensured the safe arrival of the next generation. The latest addition to the Halliwell family.

END OF EPISODE

Guest Starring:

Kaley Cuoco as Billie

Tiffani Thiessen as Laura

Ivan Sergei as Henry

Victor Webster as Coop

Jeremy London as Salvador

Jason London as Sorbian

Geoff Stults as Sebastian

Bradley Whitford as Dr. Campbell


	20. 9x20: Christal Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe stresses about making her wedding day perfect, given how well her first one turned out. As her day approaches, all her fears may come true or do they?

**9x20 – Christal Clear**

_Coop gets on one knee._

_"Phoebe Halliwell, Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" Coop asks._

_"Yes, Coop. I will be honored to be your wife." Phoebe says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(Flash to Laura's apartment: Paige waves her hand and the knife orbs out of his hand and orbs across the floor. Paige stumbles and falls into a chair.)_

_"What the hell is going on?" Piper asks._

_"I don't know." Paige answers._

_"You only told me you couldn't orb without feeling weak but now you can't use your powers?" Piper asks._

_"I just feel like my energy is being drained every time I use my powers." Paige says softly._

_"How long as this been going on?" Phoebe asks._

_"For the last three to four months." Paige answers._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Phoebe and Billie in the attic of the Manor)_

_Billie writes in her Book of Shadows, "So are you ready to tie the knot? Your wedding day is approaching."_

_"Yeah, I can't believe that it is about a month away. It feels so surreal." Phoebe says._

_"After bringing all these people in this city together through your advice column, it is wonderful that you should be able to do the same for yourself." Billie admires._

_"I finally learned not to fight it. I was thinking too hard and wanting too much. I just had to learn to take my own advice and just let the good times roll." Phoebe explains._

_"I for one, am happy for you, Phoebe." Billie says._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Paige and Piper in the living room in the Manor)_

_What are you doing home in pajamas, no less?"_

_"Leo is doing everything. He's running the club, taking care of the boys and runs magic school. He gave me the week off, so I'm taking advantage of it." Piper says, "No demons, no job, no stress._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Billie and Piper in the Underworld)_

_Billie sees the bag on the floor and picks it up. She opens it and sees the stones._

_"Piper." She says as she shows Piper. Piper looks at the bag and grabs the diamond._

_"The stones of Gambrel." She says._

_Piper gets up. Salvador lunges at Piper and Piper grabs the diamond from the bag and slices Salvador across the stomach. Salvador screams in pain as he drops to his knees._

_"So, I like the idea of using the stones a weapon but how? Most likely we're gonna need all of them to combined to vanquish them." Piper's voice is heard saying_

_"We can forge it into a blade. Melt them down and forge it." Phoebe's voiceover says._

_"That's a great idea, Phoebe but how do we melt and forge a blade?" Piper voiceover asks._

_"No!" Sorbian yells as he runs to his brother._

_Salvador cries in pain and Sorbian realizes the seriousness of the situation._

_"Sebastian?!" he yells and he looks at his brother, "you'll be fine."_

_"Coop." Phoebe voiceover says, "He had his friend forge my ring, maybe he can ask him to forge the stones."_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_Henry, Billie and Coop walk into the delivery room and Paige is holding one daughter wrapped in a pink blanket. Piper walks in and smiles._

_"Oh my." She says quietly,_

_"It's a girl?" Coop says._

_"Two girls." Phoebe says as she hands the second daughter to Henry._

_"Twins?" Piper says in shock._

_"So much for the twice blessed child theory." Phoebe says._

_"We've been twice blessed with two baby girls." Henry says._

_The family gathers around Paige and Henry as they stare in awe at the newborn girl_

END OF FLASHBACKS

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The Manor can be seen at the daytime. Piper is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She hums as she continues to flip pancakes. Paige walks into the kitchen from the back door with two car seats.

"Hello?" she says with a sing song voice, "Is anyone home?"

Piper gasps and helps Paige come into the kitchen. She places the two car seats next to each other on the kitchen table. Both babies are asleep.

"Oh, my God. Look how cute they are!" Piper swoons.

"I know. I can't get enough of them." Paige says.

Piper looks at one of the babies and kisses her on the forehead.

"Aw, Gabrielle is so cute when she sleeps…" Piper says as she pauses and looks at the other baby.

"Wait, which one of them Gaby and which one is Penny?"

"Well, the one on the left is Penny and the one you're looking at is Gaby." Paige clarifies.

"How can you tell?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I just know." Paige says with a smile.

"Look at you. Motherhood agrees with you." Piper says.

"I know. They have made it so easy on me so far. With the way Wyatt and Chris were, I'm waiting for the girls to cause me grief." Paige says.

Wyatt and Chris run into the kitchen.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris calls out.

"Hey there, Chris!" Paige grunts as she picks up Chris.

"Aunt Paige, do you know what tomorrow is?" Wyatt asks happily.

"I don't know, Wyatt. What is tomorrow?" Paige asks playfully.

"Chris' birthday!" he shouts with glee.

"Chris' birthday? You're a big boy now, aren't you?" Paige says as she begins to tickle Chris. He giggles uncontrollably. Piper watches with a smile.

"How old are you going to be, Chris?" Paige asks.

"This many!" Chris says as he holds up three fingers.

"Chris is going to have a party with a cake and balloons and a lot of toys!" Wyatt says.

"Ok, you two. Mommy and auntie Paige have to talk about some grown up stuff. Wyatt, can you go play with your brother in the other room?" Piper asks.

"Yes, mommy!" Wyatt says, "Come on, Chris! Let's go play!"

Paige puts Chris down and the boys run out of the kitchen.

"Wow." Paige says as she watches the boys run out, "I can't believe that Chris is about to be three tomorrow."

"I know. Wyatt seems to be more excited than Chris himself." Piper says.

"That's kind of cute." Paige says.

"Yeah." Piper says, "Where's Henry?"

"He's off with the boys as usual. He takes night duty while I take the day."

"Duty? Now that's funny." Piper says.

"It feels like it. I'm just glad that they sleep through the night, allowing me to sleep too." Paige says.

"Well, just you wait." Piper says.

"What do you mean by that?" Paige asks.

"You'll find out soon enough. It's all part of the joys of parenting. I don't want to spoil it for you." Piper says with a laugh.

Paige gives Piper a mean scowl. Phoebe runs in excitedly and stops by her sisters.

"Hey, Paige. Where are my adorable nieces?" Phoebe asks. Paige points in their direction and Phoebe walks over.

"Oh, my God!" Phoebe says in awe. "They're so cute. Gabrielle and Penelope."

Phoebe looks at Paige and then at the babies again, "Did I mix them up?"

"No, you're right." Paige says, "The twin on your left is Penelope Grace and the one on your right is Gabrielle Rose."

"Awwww, they're so cute!" Phoebe says, "Grams is going to be so thrilled you named one of your children after her."

"Yeah, and Gabrielle was my adopted grandmother's name so I thought I would honor them."

"Well, I think that's great." Phoebe says as she turns to Piper, "Hey, Piper. I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I have my wedding here in the manor?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, sure." Piper says.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Phoebe says as she hugs and kisses Piper all over her face.

"Let go of me!" Piper says as she playfully pushes Phoebe away.

"I already passed out the invitations with the Manor as the venue anyway." Phoebe says.

"Oh, without my permission?" Piper asks.

"I was really optimistic about you saying yes." Phoebe says. "But it's all good now."

"I thought you were having your wedding in the church." Paige asks.

"I was but my last wedding in a church wasn't really a successful one, you know?" Phoebe says.

"I had my wedding here and it was a disaster." Piper jokes.

"Well, besides the Harley incident with Prue, you're still happily married and so is Paige." Phoebe says, "I just think it's a bad omen if any sister does not get married in the Manor."

Paige and Piper laugh and then note Phoebe's seriousness.

"Oh, God, you're serious?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. I want this marriage to last and I don't want to take any chances." Phoebe says,

"Ok." Piper says, "So just let me know when the time comes when you want to start setting things up for the wedding."

"That's the thing." Phoebe says, "I need it sooner than later."

"How soon?" Piper asks.

Phoebe pauses and takes a breath, "Tomorrow."

Piper and Paige look at each other and then at Phoebe.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son,_

_I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved._

_Just like everybody else does…_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

STARRING

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

AND Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"

Brian Krause

Created by: Constance M. Burge

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The exterior of the Manor is seen as a car passes by. Inside the Manor, Piper walks from the kitchen into the living room. Phoebe follows her and Paige follows with her babies. Paige places her daughters on the next to the couches and sits down. Wyatt and Chris are playing on the floor of the living room.

"Piper, you said yes a few minutes ago. What is the problem now? What changed?" Phoebe asks.

"You cannot just come in here and just all of a sudden ask me to drop everything to help you host your wedding here." Piper says.

"We arranged Paige and Henry's wedding before in one day, and it was beautiful and elegant "

"No.  _We_  didn't do anything. I did everything for Paige and Henry's wedding." Piper says.

"I helped." Phoebe says with a sad tone.

"Phoebe…" Piper begins to say but Phoebe cuts her off.

"You know this is important to me, Piper. I really want to do this while I can." Phoebe says.

"I thought your wedding was next week. Why the sudden rush?" Paige asks.

"I just figured that since the brothers are injured, they won't be coming after us anytime soon so I wanted to do it while we were demon free." Phoebe says.

"Yeah,and with our luck and just by you saying that, a demon will crash through our front door any minute now." Piper mutters.

"Come on, Piper." Phoebe says, "I need your support in this and I know I can't do this without you and Paige."

"You forgot one small little detail." Piper says.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Your nephew's birthday is tomorrow." Piper says.

"Wyatt? His birthday was three months ago." Phoebe says.

"Nope. Not wrong nephew." Paige says.

"Chris?" Phoebe asks, "Chris's birthday is the 17th."

Piper shakes her head in disagreement, "Nope, it's on the 16th."

Phoebe pauses in shock, "No, are you sure?"

"I think I remember my own son's birthday." Piper says.

"Oh, my God!" Phoebe says as she sits down. She looks into the room where Wyatt and Chris were playing, "I'm so sorry. With all the planning, I completely spaced out. I chose the date thinking Chris' birthday was the day after, not the day of."

"It's ok, Phoebe." Piper says as she walks to Phoebe.

"You know, I will move it to the day after your wedding so you don't have to change your wedding." Piper says.

"You will?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be a problem." Piper says.

One of Paige's daughters wake up and starts to fuss and cry.

"Gaby's awake." Piper says.

"No, that's Penny." Paige says as she picks her up, "I guess you're hungry, aren't you? Ain't nothing a little formula can't fix."

"Formula?" Piper asks.

"Yes, formula. Why you ask?" Paige says.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I thought you would be breast feeding the girls." Piper says.

"No, I chose not to." Paige says.

"You chose not to? Why?"

"Just because…" Paige says as she shrugs her shoulders, "Phoebe, can you watch Gaby till I come back?"

"Sure." Phoebe says as she sits down by Gaby watching her sleep.

"I wonder why she doesn't want to breast feed." Piper asks.

"Piper, don't go there. To each his own. Let Paige do what she wants to do." Phoebe says.

"I'm just curious." Piper says and Phoebe looks at her with a scowl.

"Fine. I'll be quiet."

"Can you watch Gaby while I go finish getting everything ready to be sent here?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe!" Piper says.

"I got a little bit over 24 hours to set everything up and the wedding arch and I don't want to waste any time."

"Just go. I got this." Piper says.

"You're wonderful!" Phoebe says as she jumps up and kisses Piper again.

"I'll make it up to Chris. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah…" Piper says as Phoebe runs out of the house. Piper looks at her boys playing. Wyatt looks up at Piper and smiles. Piper smiles back and takes a deep breath with arms folded.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Coop and Henry in P3 watching tv in the back. Leo walks over and gives them each a beer.

"Thanks, bro." Henry says.

"No problem." Leo replies.

"Why haven't we ever hung out here? This place seems pretty legit." Henry says,

"Piper doesn't know that we're here and besides, this is probably really rare that this will happen again." Leo says.

"Right." Henry says as he looks at Coop.

"So what's the plan for you and Phoebe? You guys tie the knot next week." Henry asks.

"No, Phoebe moved it up to tomorrow. We're getting married tomorrow." Coop says. Leo, who was taking a sip almost chokes on his drink.

"Tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yup. Apparently they have been demon free for the last month and she feels like this is the perfect time to do this, while we haven't been attacked yet." Coop says.

"So, this is your last day as a bachelor?" Henry asks.

Coop shrugs.

"I take that as a yes. You need a bachelor party." Henry says, "Right, Leo?"

Leo just smiles.

"Guys, I don't know if…" Coop says but Henry cuts him off.

"Nonsense! I don't care what you say, we're giving you a bachelor's party." Henry says.

"But we got the tux fittings in two hours." Coop says.

"And we got the whole night for a bachelor's party. Come on! I'm not going to deny you that right!" Henry says as he stands up, "I'm going to go call Morris and plan this bachelor party."

Henry walks out of the room and Leo stares at Coop.

"You're alright?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just can't wait to be married. To be an Angel of Love, this is the highest accomplishment you could ever have." Coop says.

"To get married?" Leo asks.

"To find love and to be wedded in holy matrimony." Coop says.

"Well, you and Phoebe were made for each other, and I'm happy that you guys are finally doing this." Leo says.

"Look, Leo…" Coop begins to say, "I was wondering if you would be my best man?"

"I'd be honored." Leo answers with a smile.

Henry walks in with excitement, "It's going down tonight!"

Coop and Leo laugh as they watch Henry does his happy dance.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

At the Bay Mirror, Phoebe walks in and walks into her office. Her assistant cuts her off.

"Hey, Phoebe." She says.

"Hey, Sophie." Phoebe says with a smile.

"I want to thank you again for inviting me to your wedding, I can't wait!" she says.

"Aww, thanks!" Phoebe says as she begins to walk away.

"Phoebe?" Sophie calls.

"Yeah." Phoebe answers as she turns around.

"Elise is looking for you." Sophie says.

"Ok, do you know why?" Phoebe asks.

"I think you forgot to give her an invitation to the wedding." Sophie says.

"No, I didn't." Phoebe says as she flashes a questionable smile, "I gave her an invitation, didn't I?"

Sophie shakes her head.

"I swear I did, I signed her name and….oh my God..." Phoebe realizes. She looks up at Elise's door and it opens.

"If Elise asks, I'm not in yet, ok?" Phoebe says as she turns around to run into her office.

"Phoebe!" Elise calls her from behind.

Phoebe freezes in her tracks and turns around.

"Elise!" she exclaims.

Elise walks up to Phoebe and Sophie.

"You're ignoring me." Elise says.

"No, I'm not. I've just been extremely busy." Phoebe says.

"With your wedding, right?" Elise says.

"Elise…"

"No, I understand. I've only been like a best friend to you and basically been like a mother figure to you for the last 5, almost 6 years now." Elise says.

"I have your invitation but I forgot to bring it. You know you're invited to the wedding." Phoebe says.

"Right." Elise says.

"Look, Elise, the wedding is at my sister's house, at 4pm." Phoebe says.

"I wasn't invited so I don't know if I would have time to go." Elise says.

"Come on, Elise. It will mean a lot to me if you were there. Please come to the wedding." Phoebe pleads.

Elise frowns and folds her arms. She looks at Phoebe and she begins to smile.

"I'll be there. I can't miss your day." Elise says.

"Ok, great. I'll see you tomorrow. I just got to grab a couple of things from my office and then I'll head out." Phoebe says as she walks into her office.

"You were going to go whether or not she invited you, weren't you?" Sophie asks Elise.

Elise smiles and pats her on the shoulder and walks away. Sophie watches her walk away and goes to her desk.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Paige are setting up the sunroom in the evening. They are setting up the arch decorated in garlands of flowers.

"You know, this arch looks like the same one I had for my wedding." Piper says.

"Ok, arch is all set." Paige says, "What's next on the list?"

"Now, we got that out of the way, we got to take care of the food." Piper says.

"Food? That is all you, Piper." Paige says.

"Yeah. Ice sculpture will be here tomorrow morning, the rest of the flowers will be delivered later on today, the reception area has been set up and…"

"Mom?" Wyatt calls out.

Piper turns around and looks at Wyatt and Chris, "What is it, sweetie?"

"Ask her, Chris." Wyatt says. Chris walks up to Piper.

"Am I still having my birthday tomorrow?" Chris asks.

"No, honey." Piper says as she squats down in front of Chris, "Tomorrow is still your birthday and we will have a lot of fun. And Aunt Phoebe is going to have a wedding tomorrow and we are going to have a party for both of you."

"Tomorrow?" Chris asks.

"Yes, I promise tomorrow. And after that, we'll have a big party for you and all of your friends! You'll have a lot of toys to play with." Piper says.

"Ok, mommy." Chris says as he hugs Piper, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Piper says, "Now, give mommy a kiss."

Chris looks at Piper and kisses her on the lips.

"Now go play with your brother." Piper says as Chris nods and runs towards the living room.

Piper stands up and sighs.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. I possibly just lied to my son about his birthday? Yeah, I'm peachy." Piper says as Paige hugs her.

"Oh, honey." Paige says.

"Well, I got to set up for the rehearsal dinner." Piper says, "You want to help me?"

"Sure." Paige says as they walk into the kitchen.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks into her loft. She looks around and puts her keys on the table. She stands there and closes her eyes. This is the first time since the planning of the wedding she has had time to herself. She takes this moment to bask in her memories, the things that brought her to this moment in her life. She takes a deep breath with her eyes closed and fills her mind and heart with nothing but thoughts of love. She wills herself into a premonition, having flashes flowing through her mind's eye, seeing all the greatest memories with Coop.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper and Paige finish setting the table for the rehearsal dinner. Piper looks at the table.

"Is it possible to out do yourself?" Piper asks. Paige nudges Piper and laughs.

"My children have been quiet for too long, I got to go see how they're doing." Paige says.

Piper chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Paige asks.

"You said 'children'. It's so weird to see you as a mother. It's adorable." Piper says.

"I know. I still haven't gotten used to it yet but I will." Paige says as she begins to walk up the stairs. Piper walks into the sunroom and sits down in one of the chairs

Phoebe walks into the Manor through the kitchen.

"Piper?" she calls out.

"Over here!" Piper says as she takes a seat at the table.

Phoebe walks into the sunroom with a bag.

"What is that?" Piper asks her.

"My wedding dress." Phoebe says, "After the last wedding, I don't want to take any chances, you know?" She looks at Paige with a smile.

"That was all Cole, not me..." Paige defends herself.

Phoebe hangs up her wedding dress and turns around to see the sunroom. All the chairs lined up perfectly leading to the arch overlooking the altar. Behind the chairs are the glasses stacked in the shape of a pyramid. Phoebe stands there in shock.

"Oh, my God. Piper." She whispers as she walks into the sunroom, astonished by what she sees. Her voice cracks as she looks at Piper, "This is so beautiful. I don't know how I can thank you for all of this."

"You don't have to." Piper says as she is moved by Phoebe's reactions, "You deserve the same beautiful wedding I had."

Phoebe walks next to Piper and sits next to her. She holds her hand and rests her head on Piper's shoulder.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Phoebe asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know this is my third time but this time, I know that I will spend the rest of my life with this man."

Piper smiles and lays her head on Phoebe's head as well.

"Hey, Piper." Phoebe says.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when last year on my first date with Coop, you told me to stop worrying about the future and live in the moment? To start with a lunch date and eventually end up with a wedding date?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you for that advice. I almost sabotaged my own wedding this time around with the Jason thing, and with Ray and having second thoughts." Phoebe says.

"Second thoughts?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I moved the wedding up because I wanted to have it sooner, so my future can be that much clearer and I'll be that much closer to having the daughter I have been promised." Phoebe says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and as I sit here, none of that matters now. I'm really happy and I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I'm glad I have you and Paige here with me." Phoebe says.

"I'm glad we get to share this important day with you." Piper says.

"Piper, do you still think about Prue?" Phoebe asks.

"All the time." Piper says, "Why do you ask?"

"I miss her." Phoebe says, "I thought that with time, I won't miss her as much as I do but I miss her just as much as I did the day we buried her. I wish she could be here with us."

"Yeah, but you already know how our world goes. She will be here in spirit." Piper assures Phoebe.

"What will I do without you guys?" Phoebe asks.

"Suffer endlessly, I assume." Piper says and they both laugh. Phoebe sniffles and stands up.

"I have to go get ready for the rehearsal dinner. It is in an hour." Phoebe says as she checks her watch.

Piper sits up and raises her eyebrows, "Phoebe? Where are the guys?"

Phoebe looks around and wonders the same thing herself.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In P3, loud music plays and a woman is seen dancing on the table. There's a bunch of men who are whooping and hollering and throwing dollar bills at the woman. The woman, in just her bra and panties crawls to the guys and we see Darryl, Victor, Coop, Henry and Leo staring at the woman.

"Who is the unlucky man who is committing himself into a lifelong punishment of matrimony?" she asks.

"Coop!" Henry and Darryl yell.

Leo slumps back uncomfortably into his seat and laughs as he watches Coop cringe.

"Coop, is it?" the woman asks her.

Coop looks on and swallows a lump in his throat. Henry walks over to Leo.

"Man, you ok?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look too tense. Loosen up, man!" Henry says.

"I don't know…" Leo says.

"Come on, Leo. You gotta come out and play once in a while. Let me buy you a shot to relax." Henry says.

Leo takes a deep breath and stands up and goes with Henry.

Darryl and Victor look on as the stripper dances on Coop and Victor cheer him on.

"Look," Darryl says to Coop, "I won't let it get too far. If you feel like you're crossing a line, or you feel like it's too much, let me know and I'll handle it."

Coop finally gives and smiles at Darryl and then relaxes in his chair, letting the stripper dance on him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Phoebe and Paige sit at the dinner table, looking bored. Piper's hands are folded and Phoebe is nodding off to sleep. The baby monitor lights up as one of the twins begin to cry.

"I got to go check up on the girls and after that I'm calling it a night." Paige yawns. She looks at Phoebe and taps her on the shoulder.

"You should call it a night too."

"Where are the guys? They are three hours late." Phoebe asks.

"Paige is right," Piper says, "Tomorrow is your big day. You need to get some rest, Pheebs."

Phoebe stands up and stretches as she yawns, "Do you want us to help you clean up?"

"No, I got it. You guys just go."

"Good night, Piper." Phoebe says

"Night." Piper says as she watches Paige and Phoebe head upstairs.

Piper yawns as she begins to pick up the plates and walks back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room, clearing the plate settings. Not too long after, Leo barges into Manor through the front door.

"Piper!" he screams. Leo falls to the ground.

Piper runs from the kitchen and sees Leo on the floor, face down.

"Oh. My God, Leo!" she runs to him.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Piper asks.

Leo turns around and groans.

"I feel so dizzy." He says as his words seem slurred.

"Leo, are you drunk?" Piper asks.

Leo shakes his head and burps. Piper turns her head in disgust.

"Ugh. Whiskey." Piper says, "Come on, we got to go to bed."

"Where are the boys?" Leo asks as Piper helps him stand up.

"They're sleeping so you might want to keep your voice down." Piper says as she walks Leo up the stairs.

"Shhh." Leo says as he begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Piper asks.

"You." Leo says, "Why aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I never got drunk before and I know we missed the rehearsal dinner. I thought you would be mad." Leo says.

"Oh, your punishment will come in the morning. For now, you just got to sleep it off." Piper says.

Leo laughs.

Piper and Leo walk into their bedroom and Piper lays Leo in the bed. She takes off his shoes and his shirt. She places them in the closet. Leo lies down in the bed, groggy and confused. Piper takes off Leo's pants and tucks him into the bed.

"Get some sleep." Piper says. Piper stares at Leo and can't help but smile.

"Piper?" Leo calls with his eyes closed.

"Yes, Leo?"

"I love you so very much." Leo says.

"I love you too." Piper says as she releases a chuckle.

Leo places his hand on Piper's cheek and in a very low voice, dropped to almost a whisper, he says "You and the boys are the most important things to ever happen to me and I will always be grateful. I can't imagine my life without you guys."

"We love you too, Leo." Piper says.

"Seriously. I didn't think I could love someone this much." Leo says, "You guys are…"

Leo pauses and then turns his head.

"Leo?"

Leo leans over the bed and retches and Piper freezes him before the vomit hits the ground.

"Not on the freaking rug!" Piper says as she runs out muttering underneath her breath. She comes back with a bucket.

"I can't believe I'm doing this right now." She says as she places the bucket underneath the vomit. She sighs and unfreezes Leo and he throws up into the bucket. She pats him on the back and rubs it.

"Easy now." Piper says as she cringes as she turns her head in the opposite direction.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sun rises and the sunlight hits the Manor. The sunroom is lit beautifully and it accentuates the decorations that fill the room. We see Phoebe standing there in her robe, staring at the scene. She sighs and her grin grows from ear to ear. Piper walks behind her and folds her arms, staring at Phoebe.

"Today's your day." Piper says.

"What are you doing up so early?" Phoebe asks.

"Wyatt woke up early and I just fixed him some breakfast." Piper explains.

"Is he still hung up on Chris' birthday?"

"Yeah, but I can't find the right words to tell him. I feel like he'll take it harder than Chris would."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, it's ok. I'm starting to realize that I won't be able to make his birthday happen this week so I will have to wait until next weekend." Piper says.

"Whatever I can do to help, I'll do it." Phoebe suggests. Piper smiles.

"Are you ready? By the time the sun sets, you'll no longer be a single woman. You'll be Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell."

"Yeah. We have a lot of things to take care of. Let's go wake up Paige and get ready." Phoebe says.

"I'm already up." Paige says as she comes down the stairs. She walks to her sisters.

"What happened to the guys? Did you find out?" Phoebe asks.

"Huh..." Piper laughs, "Bachelor Party."

"What?" Paige asks.

"Yup. Leo came back extremely drunk. It was too funny for me to stay mad at him." Piper says.

"Let's go get ready. We have to go get your bridesmaid dresses." Phoebe says as she heads up the stairs. Paige follows her and Piper walks into the kitchen.

A man appears into the manor in a wisp of smoke. He dons a dark cloak and his face is not visible. He walks gently into the wedding setting and waves his hand at the arch. It glows and the glow fades away. He looks around and he wisps out of the manor.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper brings Wyatt into the room and places him next to Chris in the pen.

"I'm going to get your clothes. I'll be back, ok?" she says as she kisses Wyatt on the forehead. She runs out.

Wyatt looks at Chris.

"Am I going to have a party today, Wyatt?" Chris asks.

Wyatt looks at his brother and shakes his head in response. Chris looks down. Wyatt, looking sad looks at his brother and then he looks at his teddy bear, Wuvey. Wyatt orbs his teddy bear to himself.

"Here, Chris." Wyatt offers, "You can have this."

"You want me to have Wuvey?" Chris looks up at Wyatt with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't need him anymore." Wyatt says with a smile.

"Thanks, Wyatt!" Chris says.

"Happy birthday, Chris." Wyatt says to his brother as Chris hugs the teddy bear tightly against his chest.

Wyatt smiles at his brother, glad that he was at least able to do something nice for his brother. Piper comes in and sees Wyatt and Chris with Wuvey.

"Why does your brother have your teddy bear?" Piper asks.

"Wyatt gave it to me for my birthday." Chris says with a smile.

"Aww, that was sweet of you, Wyatt." Piper says as she lifts them both out of the pen, "Now, let's go get ready for Aunt Phoebe's wedding."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

People have started to arrive at the manor. They look around in amazement at the scenery of the wedding. Henry dressed in his tuxedo watches his daughters and Paige comes up next to him.

"A bachelor party?" she asks.

"If you came to make me feel guilty, I'd save my breath." Henry says as he gives one of his daughters a pacifier. He begins to rock her back and forth.

"Did you have fun?" Paige asks.

"My main job was to make sure that Coop and the guys had fun and judging from last night, I'd say the mission was accomplished."

"Well, then. I'm glad you got to have some fun with the boys." Paige says.

Henry stands up and looks at Paige. His eyes fall upon his wife and he is enthralled.

"You look…" Henry says as he tries to find the words to describe his wife. Paige smiles and kisses him.

"You look pretty amazing yourself." Paige says.

"Why thank you." Henry says.

"I got to go check up on Gaby so I'll be back." Paige says as she retreats.

Paige walks past Leo who is wearing his tux, slumped in his chair with his sun glasses shielding his eyes from the sun's rays. Piper walks up to Leo and sits next to him.

"Hiya, Leo!" Piper screams as Leo cringes in pain.

"Do you mind?" Leo pleads, "I have the worst headache ever."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Piper says, "the wedding starts in 30 minutes and I have to go help Phoebe get ready so you got baby duty."

"I can't do it, Piper. I can barely open my eyes, yet alone watch the boys."

"Well, maybe next time you will think twice before you drink yourself into a hangover." Piper says, "Have fun, honey."

Piper pats Leo on the thigh and gets up and walks away. She walks up to Wyatt and Chris.

"Daddy wants to play. Go play with daddy!" Piper says as she walks up the stairs.

Wyatt and Chris run towards Leo screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Leo grabs his head and winces in pain.

"We want to play!" Chris says to Leo.

"We can play later. Daddy needs to sit down for a second and I will play with you later, ok?"

"But mom said you wanted to play." Wyatt says.

"She did?" Leo says as he sits up, "Go play with Uncle Henry. He'll want to play with you guys."

Wyatt and Chris run into Henry's direction. Leo sighs and slumps back into his chair.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe looks at herself in the mirror and fixes her hair. She is fully dressed in her wedding gown and she tries to put her veil in her hair with no success. Piper and Paige walk in and they look at Phoebe.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you guys are here. Can you help me with the veil?" Phoebe says as she grabs the veil and turns around to face her sisters. She gets hit with a realization.

"Last time I had a big wedding, a demon attacked. What if…" Phoebe panics.

"I've already taken care of everything. I surrounded the house with crystals, cowry shells and apples with laurel leaves and cast a spell on them. The house is protected, nothing evil can enter." Paige says.

"Oh, thank you, Paige. That makes me feel so much better." Phoebe says as she takes a deep breath and walks away. She turns around and sees that they are staring at her with tears in their eyes.

"What is it?" Phoebe asks.

"You look so beautiful, honey." Paige says.

"Really?" Phoebe smiles as her voice cracks.

Piper nods her head and sniffles.

"Thank you. Thank you both for making this happen for me. I won't be having this day if it weren't for the two of you." Phoebe says as tears stroll down her face, "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Piper says as the three sisters embrace each other. They separate.

"Ok, now we have to redo our makeup. We need to stop crying now." Paige says as all three begin to laugh.

Phoebe wipes her tears and they hear a knock on the door. Victor opens the door and looks at the girls.

"It's time." He says.

Piper grabs the bouquet of flowers and hands the biggest one to Phoebe as Paige puts the veil in Phoebe's hair. Piper holds Phoebe's hand and smiles.

"See you downstairs." Piper says. Phoebe nods.

Victor walks up to Phoebe and tears well up in his eyes.

"I have never seen you look so happy. You look so beautiful." Victor says.

"Thanks, dad."

"You looked just like your mother on her wedding day. Just as radiant and breath taking." Victor says as his eyes well up with tears as he leans forward and kisses his daughter on her forehead.

Phoebe hugs Victor and they share a moment of father-daughter bonding. Phoebe separates from Victor and grabs a Kleenex and wipes her tears.

"Great, I just ruined my make up." Phoebe chuckles through the tears.

Victor fixes Phoebe's veil and drapes the thin layer over Phoebe's face. He smiles at Phoebe and Phoebe smiles back. They walk out of the room.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sun room is well lit with the sun's rays as the pastor walks down the aisle and stands before the crowd. She gestures them to take their seats and cues the violinists to start the music. Pachelbel's Canon in D Major begins to play as Wyatt and Chris walk down the aisle holding pillows with rings. Wyatt steps to the left and Chris steps to the right. He looks up at Coop who is already standing at the altar and Coop picks up Chris and smiles. Piper and Leo walk down the stairs with smiles and walk down the aisle and part ways at the altar. Coop hands Chris to Leo as Paige and Henry begin to follow suit and fall out next to Piper and Leo.

The crowd stands as the music switches to "Here Comes the Bride". Phoebe and Victor walk down the stairs and into the sun room. Coop smiles nervously and his eyes begin to swell with tears as he watches his bride walk down the aisle. Murmurs can be heard as whispers flow through the crowd as Phoebe walks down the aisle. Victor walks up to Coop and takes his hand and Phoebe's. He kisses Phoebe on the cheek and hands Phoebe to Coop. Coop smiles and Phoebe smiles as well.

"You may be seated." The pastor says.

Everyone takes their seat. The arch above the altar begins to fall but no one notices.

"We are gathered here celebrate the love that these two share…" she says.

"The couple has written their vows to each other. Phoebe?"

"Coop…" Phoebe begins but the arch breaks and falls directly behind the pastor. She jumps in terror and the crowd gasps. Phoebe looks at her sisters nervously and then back at Coop. She sighs and continues. The wedding cake begins to float from the table and floats towards the crowd and the altar.

"Coop, all my life I feel like I have been searching…" Phoebe says but she is interrupted once more as a crash is heard in the other room. Paige whispers to Piper and walks away as Phoebe looks in her direction.

Off screen, we hear Paige yelling, "Hey!" Paige is heard screaming and another crash is heard.

"Piper?" Phoebe says in panic.

Piper looks at her sister and waves her hand, freezing the entire room besides Phoebe.

Phoebe and Piper run towards the other room but Paige is thrown through the door and she flies into her sisters and they fall on the floor. Piper tries to blow up the demon but the demon disappears from sight and Piper blasts the potted plant behind him. The Charmed Ones stand up.

"Where did he go?" Phoebe asks.

The sisters look around and they are flung across the room as they slide on the floor. They pile up at the altar and watch the demon stand next to Henry at the end of the aisle. The demon walks up to the twins and grabs them. He looks at the sisters one more time.

Paige waves her hands and her children are surrounded by orbs but the demon waves his hands and the orbs disappear. He nods at the sisters and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"No!" Paige screams as she watches in horror.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"Tell Phoebe I'm sorry about all of this." Elise says to Piper as she walks out of the manor.

"Thank you. It means a lot to her that you came." Piper says.

"Is she going to try again? I mean the day is still young." Elise says.

"She wants her wedding to be perfect so she'll try to do this another day. Just not today." Piper says.

"Tell her she can come back to work anytime she wants. It's ok." Elise says as she walks out the door.

"Thank you." Piper responds as she closes the door.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the attic, Paige scries and Phoebe looks through the Book of Shadows. Piper walks into the attic.

"Well, that was hard to explain but they're all gone."

"What did you tell them?" Phoebe asks.

"I told them it was faulty wiring and technical difficulties and we had to check it so for their safety, we had to postpone the wedding." Piper explains.

"Thanks." Phoebe says softly as she looks at her sister.

"Paige?" Piper says.

Paige scries with no response.

"Honey?" Phoebe calls.

"We gotta find the demon." Paige says.

"How are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"You should know. You're the empath." Paige says angrily.

"Paige, I know you're angry but…" Piper says but Paige interjects.

"Let's just find the demon." Paige says.

"Holding stuff in doesn't bode well for anyone, especially for us and the powers we have. You know this, Paige."

Paige takes a deep breath.

"We've got to find the demon." Paige says.

"Right." Phoebe says as she looks at Piper and looks down to continue searching for the demon.

"What are you scrying for?" Piper asks.

"The girls."

"Is that even going to work? I mean the girls fall under neophyte witches and…"

"Neophyte or not, they have powers and my blood and that should be enough to find them." Paige says as she continues to scry.

"What if they are cloaked from us?" Phoebe asks.

"That doesn't mean I can't try." Paige says.

"You have been scrying for the last hour, Paige…"

"It doesn't matter. I have to find my girls!" Paige says as she slams her hand on the table with the stringed crystal underneath.

"Ok." Phoebe says softly as she continues to look through the book, "I don't even know who I'm looking for."

"Maybe it's the brothers." Piper says.

"You think so?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. I mean, they already tried to come after the babies once before, it should be no surprise that they will try again." Piper says.

"I don't know…" Phoebe says, "I mean Salvador is injured and it won't be smart to attack us when their powers are weakened."

"Or maybe they need the powers of the girls to regain their strength and heal him?" Piper adds.

"Could be right but still…"

"Did Coop tell you how the blade is coming along?" Piper asks.

"He told me his friend is still forging it. It will take a while for this to be forged."

"Damn, what is he creating, a blade or a sword? We gave him the stones a month ago, you would think that he would be done by now." Piper says as she walks to the window and looks outside.

"Well, we just have to wait, I'm sure it is almost done." Phoebe says.

"I wonder how the demon got inside if Paige had a shield around the house." Piper wonders.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"I mean, the house was surrounded by protection charms and were evil proof."

"Yeah but the most powerful of demons can get through it if they tried hard enough." Phoebe says.

"That's my point." Piper says, "There was no effort, he just strolled right in. Something's not right."

"Well, we can find these answers as soon as we find this demon, vanquish him and get my girls back!" Paige says angrily. She continues to scry and she drops the crystal out of frustration. She sits down and sighs.

"We will find your children, Paige. We promise." Phoebe comforts.

Paige chuckles with tears in her eyes, "Just when I feel like a failure as a mother, this happens."

"What do you mean, honey?" Piper asks.

"The reason why I don't breastfeed my girls is because they don't like it, they prefer formula than my breast milk, they cry with me all day and are happy and giggle when they're with Henry. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Oh, honey. That happens to the best of us." Piper says.

"The maternal bond from you to them is instant but from them to you will take a while" Phoebe says, "Remember when Piper first had Wyatt?"

"Yeah, I couldn't tell the difference between his cries, and Chris didn't take breast milk from me till he was six weeks old."

"Really?" Paige asks.

Piper nods in response.

"You have no idea how relieved that makes me feel." Paige says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Piper says with a smile.

"Uh, Piper, can you take book duty? I want to go talk to Coop about the blade to see if he can help his friend expedite this forging process. If the Del Mar brothers are truly behind this, we're gonna need it." Phoebe says as she stands up.

Piper walks over to her and begins to look through the Book. Phoebe walks out of the attic.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks into the sunroom where the guys are helping clean up. Phoebe walks to Coop and hugs him from behind. Coop turns around and kisses her.

"How's Paige?" Coop asks.

"She's trying to hold it together but.." Phoebe says, "How's Henry?"

Coop looks over Phoebe's shoulder and nods in that direction. Phoebe turns around and sees Henry playing with Wyatt and Chris.

"I think the boys are keeping him from breaking down." Leo says as he joins their conversation, "Do you have any idea who the demon is?"

"Um, we think it may be the brothers but we're not sure. How's the blade coming?" Phoebe asks.

"It's going to take a while longer; it took 3 weeks just to forge your ring, so imagine a whole blade." Coop says.

Phoebe sighs and folds her arms.

"Why would anyone want the babies anyway?" Coop asks.

"Well, last time the brothers tried to get Paige's kids, it was to make them invincible. Maybe they need the girls to heal Salvador." Phoebe says, "You know, the first born witches thing."

"Are you sure?" Leo asks,

"No, but that's our best bet for now until we have concrete proof." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, what if you go after the wrong demon? You don't know what you're up against and this is not the first time you have done this." Leo says.

"Well, it's better for me to be armed with something than not to be armed with anything, Leo. I want to get my nieces back. I'll do anything to make Henry and Paige happy again" Phoebe says.

The demon appears behind Henry and waves his hand, sending Henry flying into the wall. Phoebe runs to the demon and levitates and kicks him in one move. The demon flies into the wall and lands beside Henry.

"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe calls out.

The demon stands up and walks towards Phoebe. Phoebe shoots electricity at the demon but makes no difference. The demon grabs Phoebe by the throat and throws her across the room and onto the couch. He turns around and walks towards Wyatt and Chris.

"Wyatt, shield!" Phoebe yells. Wyatt raises his shield but the demon easily penetrates it. He grabs Wyatt and Chris.

Piper and Paige orb into the room. They see Wyatt and Chris in the demon's arms. The demon disappears with the boys leaving behind a look of shock on Piper and Paige's faces.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Everyone is in the attic. Piper is making a potion, Phoebe is scrying and Paige sits next to Henry, flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Ok, I don't understand what's going on." Coop says as he sits down.

"We're stumped ourselves. This doesn't make sense." Phoebe says.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asks Paige.

"No, there's nothing in here about demons who steal children. There's the Grimlocks."

"No, Grimlocks have white skin and don't usually wear cloaks." Piper says.

"Changelings?" Paige asks as she looks through the book.

"No, Changelings replace the children, they don't just take them and disappear." Phoebe says. She looks at Piper.

"What are you doing?"

"Mixing a potion, what else?"

"But you don't know what we're up against." Paige says.

"It's better than nothing." Piper says.

"So, this falls out of the pattern. This demon isn't going after the first born witches like we previously thought." Phoebe says.

"So then what is it?" Piper asks.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense to me but we have to stop him and find the children." Paige says.

An energy ball hits Piper from behind and she is flung across the room and Paige orbs a couch towards Piper to break her fall. Phoebe shoots electricity at the demon but has no effect. The demon forms an energyball and throws it at Phoebe. Phoebe flies into the wall and falls on her face. Paige gets up and waves her hand in an attempt to throw him across the room but the demon effortlessly waves his hand at her and sends her flying across the room. He holds his hands out and sends a wave across the room, knocking out the remaining people in the attic. He grabs Henry, Leo and Coop and disappears from sight.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

It is night time and Piper wakes up from being unconscious. She finds herself surrounded by her sisters, who seem fine. She sits up.

"What happened?" Paige groans.

"The demon took Leo, Henry and Coop." Phoebe says.

"What the hell is going on?!" Paige says in confusion.

"We don't know. This is the first demon we've come across after all these years and we don't know what he is and what to do." Piper says.

Paige looks at her sisters.

"Wait, weren't you guys hit with energyballs?"

"Yup." Piper says.

"So how are you still standing with no scratches or injuries?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. Maybe, it was a low voltage energy ball?" Piper asks.

"No, even with a low voltage, there's at least a first degree burn or some kind of mark." Phoebe explains.

"Maybe this demon is not trying to hurt us?" Paige says.

"Maybe not, but why?" Piper asks,

"I don't know." Phoebe says.

"The demon took all the guys?" Paige asks.

"Yeah."

"We may have a better chance of finding them now." Paige says as she stands up. She grabs a vial and fills it up with a potion.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"Coop is with them now, right?" Paige says.

"Yeah, but we have been scrying for them for a while and still no read on them." Phoebe says.

"Yes, but you and Coop share that beaming thing. You think of him and he appears." Paige says.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to control it or even sure if it is going to work." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, this may be our only chance we have to find everyone." Paige says as she fills out two more vials.

"Ok, so let's say it works. How is bringing Coop to me going to help us find the children?"

"No, we're not trying to bring Coop to you. You're going to try to bring yourself to Coop." Paige says as she puts corks in the vial filled potions.

"Piper, what do you think?" Phoebe asks.

"It's our best shot…" Piper says, "Better than anything we have come up with."

Phoebe looks at her sisters, who have restored hope in their eyes. She sighs and grabs a vial from Paige.

"Let's do this."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe sits in the middle of the attic in a meditative position and Piper and Paige sit beside her. Her eyes are closed and she slowly breathes in and out. She grunts out of frustration and opens her eyes.

"I can't do this!"

"Phoebe, you have to do this. It's our only chance." Piper says.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate. Think about nothing else but Coop." Paige says, "Let your thoughts of love fill your heart and every good memory with you and Coop build your desire to see him. Feel it rising and rising."

Phoebe takes a deep breath and gasps. She is pulled into a premonition. Her sisters look at each other and then look at Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" Piper asks in a concerned voice.

"I see Coop." Phoebe says.

"Like in the future?" Paige asks.

"No, I'm in the present and I see Coop. Kind of like astral premonition."

"Ok, where is he? Do you recognize the surroundings?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I think I do." Phoebe says, "It looks like…"

"Like what?" Paige asks.

A pink beam surrounds Phoebe and she disappears from sight. Piper and Paige look at each other.

"Follow her!" Piper says as she grabs Paige's arm and she orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige and Piper orb into a dark room. They look around.

"Phoebe?" Piper whispers.

Phoebe appears behind them.

"Hi, guys."

"Where are we?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says, "All I know is that Coop is here somewhere."

Phoebe opens the door and walks out. Her sisters follow her.

"This looks like Magic School." Paige says.

"That's because it  _is_  Magic School." Piper says.

"So the demon and the kids are here?" Paige asks.

"Maybe. There's one way to find out." Phoebe says as they keep walking.

The demon appears before them.

"Piper!" Phoebe yells. Piper blasts the demon and he flies across the room and into the book shelves.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige throw the potions at the demon at the demon. A huge explosion is heard but nothing happens.

"Uh-oh." Piper mutters under her breath.

"Plan B?" Phoebe asks.

"We have no Plan B!" Piper yells.

The demon stands up and walks towards the sisters. Piper tries to blast the demon but it has no effect on him. They back up while he walks towards them.

"What do we do?" Paige asks.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." The demon says.

"Huh?" Phoebe asks. The demon points in their direction and the girls turn around.

"Mommy!" Chris says as he runs towards his mother. Wyatt walks behind him, and Coop, Leo, Victor and Henry follow. Henry holds one of the girls and Victor holds the other.

Piper picks up Chris and kisses him all over his face. Paige runs to Henry and kisses him. Victor hands her daughter to her and she looks at Henry who looks at their baby girls.

"Dad?" Piper says.

"I got knocked out and next thing I knew, I was here." Victor says,

"I don't understand." Phoebe says.

"This was the only way." The demon says.

"The only way for what?" Phoebe asks.

"To get all of you guys together." The demon says.

"Ok, I'm lost. Get us together for what?" Paige asks.

The demon waves his hands and he conjures streamers hanging all over the place. There are various wrapped presents, food and a cake. Piper walks up to the table with the cake and it reads "Happy 3rd Birthday, Chris!"

Piper turns around and looks at her sisters and then looks at the demon.

"Who are you?" Paige asks.

"I think I know." Piper says as she looks at Wyatt.

"Did you do all of this, honey?" Piper asks Wyatt.

Wyatt nods his head.

"The only time we are all together is when demons attack. It seems to overcome every important event in our family." The demon says.

Piper walks up to the demon and places her hand against his cheek. Wyatt walks beside the demon.

"I understand." Piper says as her eyes well up in tears. Wyatt looks at the demon and waves his hand. The demon disappears in smoke.

"Ok, can someone explain to me what is going on?" Paige says.

"Every year on Chris' birthday, we either postpone his birthday celebration or cancel it. His first birthday, we cancelled it because of Zankou and last year it was cancelled it because of the Ultimate Power battle." Piper explains.

"Chris has never had a birthday party and I think that this was Wyatt's way of letting us see that and making us realize that Chris deserves more." Phoebe adds.

Wyatt smiles as his mother picks him up. Leo picks up Chris.

"Well, I'll be damned." Victor says.

"Can we have cake now, mommy?" Wyatt asks.

"Sure, as soon as we sing happy birthday to Chris," Piper says as she walks over to Leo and kisses Chris on his forehead. Leo sets Chris down in front of the birthday cake and the family gathers around him.

They begin to sing 'Happy birthday' to Chris who laughs with glee.

"Blow out your candles, buddy!" Henry says. Chris tries but he can't. He looks at Wyatt and then his candles. Wyatt holds his brother's hand and then they both try to blow out the candles together. The flames are extinguished and the whole family claps.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Still at Magic School, Phoebe and Coop stand aside as they watch Wyatt and Chris open birthday presents. Piper helps Chris with his gifts. Paige sits by watching her nephews as she breastfeeds Gaby.

"So we almost got married today." Coop says to Phoebe.

"We almost got married today." Phoebe says, "But I'm glad we didn't. Wyatt is right about everything. We shouldn't put our lives on hold because evil intervenes all the time. I think this is why I wanted to have the wedding so early, so that we can have a moment of bliss and happiness before evil interfered again."

"I understand." Coop says as he looks deep into Phoebe's eyes, "So why don't we take advantage of this moment right now and get married right now?"

"Wait, what?" Phoebe asks.

"I mean it. I mean, everyone we love is here. All we have to do is find a high priestess." Coop says, "What do you say?"

Phoebe ponders for a moment. She looks at Coop and then looks at everyone else.

"Let's do it." Phoebe says. She leans in for a kiss and then looks at her sisters.

"I'm getting married!" Phoebe screams. Piper and Paige look at her in confusion.

"Wait. I need a dress, and make up, bridesmaids need dresses and…" Phoebe begins to panic. Wyatt blinks and the whole room is surrounded in orbs. The orbs disappear and an altar can be seen. Phoebe wears a long white dress, hair styled and Coop in a cream colored suit. The Great Hall of Magic School is decorated with candles and flowers. Everyone present in the room has their outfits changed into formal attire.

"Wyatt!" Piper says.

"No, Piper." Phoebe says, "It's ok. Everything is perfect."

She walks up to Wyatt and kisses him on the cheek. Wyatt hugs Phoebe.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige runs into the Great Hall and stands next to Henry.

"How are the girls?" Henry asks.

"They fell asleep after I fed them." Paige says with a smile.

"I love you." Henry says.

"Love you too." Paige replies as she kisses Henry.

"Ok, places everyone!" the high priestess says. The familiar face, the Angel of Destiny presides over the wedding and she looks at Coop and smiles. He nods to her and mouths the words, "Thank you"

Henry and Paige stand next to Coop. Piper and Leo, who is holding Chris stands across from them. 'The Forever Charmed score' plays as Victor walks Phoebe down the aisle. Coop watches in amazement as Phoebe's smile lights up the room. Victor offers Phoebe's hand to Coop and stands beside Leo. Wyatt gestures for Victor to pick him up and Victor does so. Wyatt smiles. Phoebe hands her bouquet to Piper and looks into Coop's eyes.

"We are gathered here tonight to join these two souls in holy matrimony, to become one. Do you Phoebe and Coop join us here together of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by the both of you?" she says.

"I do." Phoebe and Coop answer.

"You may face each other and join hands." The Angel of Destiny says.

Phoebe and Coop face each other and hold hands.

The Angel of Destiny nods toward Coop who begins to say his vows.

"Phoebe Halliwell, I have found love for thousands of people my whole entire life and I would say that I am glad that I found love for myself but that isn't the case. You found love for the both of us. Your heart is so pure, and grand that it imbues the both of us with so much strength and happiness and so much love. I have never felt love like this before, and that's saying something seeing as how I'm a cupid. My heart yearns for you, it beats for you, everything I do in this world brought me to you and that is how I know we're meant to be. Our destinies have been foreseen, our love written all over the stars and I feel extremely lucky to be blessed with your love as my life force. Without you, I'm nothing, all I am is yours. I love you, Phoebe Halliwell, until the end of time." Coop says.

The Angel turns to Phoebe, "Your vows?"

Phoebe clears her throat and takes a deep breath. She smiles as she closes her eyes and is pulled into a premonition. She sees herself with Coop, from the first time they met in her loft, to the moment she got her love block removed by Coop, her going trick or treating with Coop and finally sees herself leave her house, pregnant with Coop while Billie takes care of her other two daughters. Her smile grows.

"You are the greatest love I have ever had. I have not known true love, and the meaning of soul mate until I met you. Whenever I go through a bad or rough day, all I do is close my eyes and my premonitions show me the greatest memories of my life, and they are all memories I have shared with you. I have seen my past with you and we have had great memories together, and I have seen my future with you. I cannot wait until I can share those memories with you as well. You reawakened love for me when all was lost, and I'm a better person for it now and it is because of you. I love you Coop." Phoebe says.

The Angel of Destiny gestures for the rings and Henry gives them to her. Phoebe puts Coop's ring on his finger and he does the same to her.

"Here before witnesses, Phoebe and Coop have sworn their vows to each other. With these rings, you are both bound to each other for eternity. Coop, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Coop says without hesitation.

"Do you Phoebe Halliwell, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she asks.

"I do." Phoebe says calmly and softly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." She says proudly as she raises her hands, "You may now kiss the bride."

Coop smiles and moves closer to Phoebe. He grabs her face gently and kisses her. The rest of the group applaud.

Phoebe and Coop, still lip locked hold each other. Everyone looks in awe as the last sister of the Halliwells has finally found her true love, all that has been promised to her has finally come true. She knows now that this is the first step and all the worries she had flew out the window the moment she kissed her newly wedded husband.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

END OF EPISODE

Guest Starring:

Denise Dowse as the Angel of Destiny

Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman

Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell

Amanda Sickler as Sophie


	21. 9x21: Forewarned is Forecharmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one final charge against the Charmed Ones, the Del Mar brothers throw caution to the wind in an effort to vanquish the Charmed Ones once and for all.

**9x21 – Forewarned is Forecharmed**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_(Flash to Laura's apartment: Paige waves her hand and the knife orbs out of his hand and orbs across the floor. Paige stumbles and falls into a chair.)_

_"What the hell is going on?" Piper asks._

_"I don't know." Paige answers._

_"You only told me you couldn't orb without feeling weak but now you can't use your powers?" Piper asks._

_"I just feel like my energy is being drained every time I use my powers." Paige says softly._

_"How long as this been going on?" Phoebe asks._

_"For the last three to four months." Paige answers._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_(Flash to Billie and Piper in the Underworld)_

_Billie sees the bag on the floor and picks it up. She opens it and sees the stones._

_"Piper." She says as she shows Piper. Piper looks at the bag and grabs the diamond._

_"The stones of Gambrell." She says._

_Piper gets up. Salvador lunges at Piper and Piper grabs the diamond from the bag and slices Salvador across the stomach. Salvador screams in pain as he drops to his knees._

_"So, I like the idea of using the stones a weapon but how? Most likely we're gonna need all of them to combined to vanquish them." Piper's voice is heard saying_

_"We can forge it into a blade. Melt them down and forge it." Phoebe's voice-over says._

_How's the blade coming?" Phoebe asks Coop in the sun-room of the manor._

_"It's going to take a while longer; it took 3 weeks just to forge your ring, so imagine a whole blade." Coop says._

_Phoebe sighs and folds her arms._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_"No!" Sorbian yells as he runs to his brother._

_Salvador cries in pain and Sorbian realizes the seriousness of the situation._

_"Sebastian?!" he yells and he looks at his brother, "you'll be fine."_

_"Coop." Phoebe voice-over says, "He had his friend forge my ring, maybe he can ask him to forge the stones."_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_In the underworld, Sebastian runs from Billie and Piper when she is confronted by a woman._

_"Hello, Sebastian." A woman's can be heard from the shadows._

_Sebastian looks in the direction of the figure._

_"You."_

_The woman laughs and then moves closer to him._

_"You owe me a favor for all those favors I did for you. I'm here to collect my debt." She says. The woman kicks Sebastian and he flies across the cave and hits the ground hard._

_The woman walks towards him and reaches into his jacket. She takes a pouch from his jacket and opens it. The stones are inside and they glow. They have been shrunk and she waves her hand and they return to size. She smiles. She grabs a stone and slices Sebastian's arm with it while he screams in pain._

_"Why?" Sebastian says weakly as he groans._

_"It's not business," she says, "it's personal."_

_The woman backs away from Sebastian and grins. "I'll be in touch."_

_Sebastian looks as the woman steps into the light. She is revealed to be Laura._

_Laura looks in the direction of the entrance and throws the bag filled with stones by the entrance._

_"Recedo." Laura says as she disappears from sight._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_The Angel of Destiny stands in Magic School presiding over Phoebe and Coop's wedding. Phoebe puts Coop's ring on his finger and he does the same to her._

_"Here before witnesses, Phoebe and Coop have sworn their vows to each other. With these rings, you are both bound to each other for eternity. I now pronounce you husband and wife." She says proudly as she raises her hands, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Coop smiles and moves closer to Phoebe. He grabs her face gently and kisses her. The rest of the group applaud._

END OF FLASHBACKS

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe lies on the beach. She lies on a chair with the sun shining on her skin and wearing sunglasses to shield her eyes. She is in her bikini and her feet are buried in the sand. She takes a sip of her drink and then sighs happily. Coop comes next to her and lies down. He leans towards her and kisses her. A sound can be heard in the distance. Phoebe sits up.

"Did you hear that?" Phoebe asks.

"Hear what?" Coop asks.

Phoebe looks around and then looks at her husband.

"Never mind." Phoebe says she lies back down.

As the waves crash upon the beach and washes up to their feet, a sound can be heard in a distance again. Phoebe takes off her glasses and looks at the horizon. She then looks to her left and she sees something in the distance. She sees it getting closer and closer.

"Coop, do you see that?" Phoebe says pointing in the direction

"See what?" Coop asks looking in the same direction.

"You can't see that?" Phoebe asks.

Coop shrugs.

The object gets closer and it neighs.

"Is that a horse?" Phoebe asks as she stands up.

As she says that, the horse gallops closer and closer.

"It's so beautiful." Phoebe says.

The horse splits into two more horses and they gallop along side each other. Phoebe jumps when she sees this. The horses are white in color and they gallop closer and closer to Phoebe. As they come closer, the horses change from white to black. The ocean begins to bubble as steam rises from the water.

"We got to go, Coop." Phoebe says as she begins to pack up their stuff.

"Go? Go where?"

"Get up!" Phoebe commands.

The horses get closer and their eyes begin to glow in red. The ocean turns into flames and the bright sky turns into night. Phoebe turns around and sees that Coop is missing. As the horses gallop closer, Phoebe begins to panic.

"Coop?" she yells. She runs towards the cabin behind her. The horses change courses and they chase Phoebe. Phoebe falls and the horses are heading towards Phoebe. The ocean of fire rises and falls, inching closer and closer to Phoebe. Phoebe backs up as the ocean of fire is at her feet. The fire rises again and hovers over Phoebe. As it falls, Phoebe yells and gasps in fear.

Phoebe wakes up drenched in sweat, panting. She looks around and sees that it is night time. She looks to her side and sees Coop fast asleep next to her. Looking terrified, she throws the blanket off of her and gets up.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son,_

_I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved._

_Just like everybody else does…_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

STARRING

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

AND Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"

Brian Krause

Dorian Gregory

Created by: Constance M. Burge

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of San Francisco can be seen as "Lullaby" by the Dixie Chicks plays in the background. The bridge can be seen as the moon sets quickly and the sun rises quickly. Traffic moves rapidly and people walk downtown. The Manor can be seen and Piper is in the kitchen taking a tray of mini quiches out of the oven. Leo and the boys come downstairs.

Leo tries to grab a bite but Piper slaps his hand.

"Uh huh. They're not for you." Piper says as she grabs more trays from the oven.

"When are they every for us?" Leo asks with a smile.

"So you should already know these are off limits. The ones on the counter are for you." Piper says.

Leo and the boys walk to the counter and start eating the quiches.

"What are those trays for anyway?" Leo asks.

"I'm hosting a charity fund raiser in the club today, and I happen to be catering that too." Piper says.

"So what am I supposed to do? Have the day off?" Leo asks.

Piper laughs as she wraps the trays with saran wraps. The boys run out of the kitchen.

"Kind of. Just take the boys to daycare and back." Piper says.

"What time is the fundraiser?" Leo asks.

"This evening." Piper says.

"You have been cooking a lot lately." Leo says.

"Yeah, any opportunity I can get to cook, I take it." Piper says.

"You should consider opening a restaurant since you cook so much." Leo suggests.

"Restaurant? I barely have enough time with the club, yet alone a restaurant." Piper says.

"Just a thought, honey. Think about it." Leo says as he hugs Piper.

As they begin to kiss, Phoebe storms into the kitchen and pass Piper and Leo.

"Don't mind me! Carry on!" Phoebe says as she heads to the counter.

"Well, good morning to you too, Pheebs." Piper says.

"I'm sorry, I just need some coffee." Phoebe says as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"You could have stopped by three different Starbucks between your loft and the Manor for a cup of Joe, Phoebe." Piper says.

"Yeah, but their coffee isn't the same as yours." Phoebe says as she mixes the cream and with the coffee and takes a sip.

"Aren't you supposed to get ready for your honeymoon?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, the plane leaves in about three hours so I have time." Phoebe says.

"You look like you've had a rough night." Piper says.

"I didn't sleep." Phoebe reveals.

"Oh honey, you had that nightmare again?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, except this time, the horse split into three horses and the ocean was consumed by fire, and then the horses cornered me. Everything went dark and then I woke up." Phoebe says.

"Wow, that's different." Piper says.

"I don't understand. I have had these dreams three times in the last week, I don't know what to do or what it even means." Phoebe says.

"Leo?" Piper asks.

"It's a recurring dream, so that usually means there's an underlying issue you need to deal with. I don't know what else it could be but only you can figure that out." Leo says.

"Well, as long as I don't get consumed by flames on my honeymoon, I will be all set." Phoebe says as she puts the cup in the sink.

"Go and have some fun. You deserve it. Enjoy your honeymoon." Piper says.

"I will but what if there's a witchy problem and you need the power of three?" Phoebe asks.

"We'll be fine. We have Paige, Billie and Laura to help if anything." Piper says.

"Paige's powers are still on the fritz and Laura's powers are inactive, you're not really winning me over with this argument, Piper." Phoebe says.

"Who's arguing?" Piper asks.

"You know what I mean, Piper." Phoebe says.

"We have been demon free for a month and a half now. I sure hope the streak can continue for another two weeks until your honeymoon is over." Piper says.

"A demon attacked at my wedding last week, Piper." Phoebe says, "the streak is over."

"No, Wyatt conjuring the demon doesn't count. You are just making excuses, lady. Go on already!" Piper says.

"I just want a demon free honeymoon, you know?" Phoebe says.

"Well, if anything were to happen, we can handle it. You will be our last resort if needed but we'll be fine, Phoebe." Piper says.

Phoebe takes a deep sigh and looks at her sister and Leo.

"Fine. I'll be crossing my fingers." Phoebe says.

"With our luck, cross everything you've got. We'll be needing it." Piper says.

Phoebe walks out of the kitchen. Piper is hugged from behind by Leo.

"Demon free, can you guarantee that?" Leo asks.

"No, but she deserves it and we sure as hell are going to try." Piper says.

The grandfather's clock begins to chime and Piper jumps.

"I'm late. Got to go!" Piper says as she kisses her husband and grabs the trays.

"Bye boys!" Piper says as she dashes out of the kitchen.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the underworld, Salvador's body can be seen lying on a rock surface. He looks pale and with every breath he takes reveals the extent of his injuries. Sorbian paces back and forth as Sebastian sits by his brother's side.

"We should call the healer again. He may be able to wake him from this slumber." Sorbian says.

"No, he has already helped enough, there isn't anything else he can do." Sebastian says.

"He can take his pain away like he did before. Summon him!"

"He can take the pain away but he cannot close the wound or heal his injuries. The magic of the stones are draining his life force and warding off any magic trying to heal him." Sebastian says without breaking his focus from Salvador.

"We can't sit here and accept defeat while our brother lays here dying. With every breath he takes is a step closer to the wasteland." Sorbian says.

Sebastian is silent as he looks at Salvador and holds his hand.

"We should go after the witches." Sorbian says.

"No." Sebastian mutters under his breath.

"Why not? We have left them alone for the last month and a half, they don't deserve to enjoy life while we suffer."

"What is going after the sisters going to do, Sorbian? Huh?!" Sebastian says with his anger rising, "Going after the witches will do nothing but bring death knocking on our door. We are weaker now that Salvador is down. We have to find a better way."

"What way is that? Talking to your special witch friend who happens to be working with the Charmed Ones?" Sorbian asks.

Sebastian looks at Sorbian in surprise.

"What, you think I didn't know about you and the witch?" Sorbian asks, "I knew about her. I just didn't care enough to pry. I'm sending demons after the witches and you can't stop me."

"You want to bet?" Sebastian asks as he stands up and looks at Sorbian. His fury grows and it is evident in his eyes that he's trying to keep everything together.

"Look, I'll try to do it my way. Give me some time to try to fix this and if it doesn't work…"

"We do things my way." Sorbian adds.

Sebastian hesitates but he nods in agreement and then disappears from sight.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Henry and Paige's apartment can be seen with the green Volkswagen beetle parked outside. Inside the apartment, Paige is standing over her daughters' cribs and watching them sleep. Henry comes up behind her and kisses her on her neck. Paige sighs as Henry wraps his arms around Paige.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" Henry says.

"Yes they are." Paige answers, "I can watch them sleep for hours."

"That's what you've been doing for the last week, honey." Henry says.

"There's nothing wrong with watching my daughters sleep." Paige says.

"There is when you don't sleep yourself." Henry says.

"Well, you can never be too careful, Henry."

"Careful? After the wedding last week, you have been on edge lately. You should try to relax."

"I'm relaxed." Paige says.

"When was the last time you had contact with people outside this apartment?" Henry asks.

"I spoke to my sisters yesterday." Paige says.

"No, that's not what I mean. You spoke to them through the phone. You haven't been outside this apartment in a week. You need to get out there and do something."

"Like what?" Paige asks.

"I don't know, go get a pedicure, go save innocents, do some good work with your charges. I mean you said that you were assigned a charge three days ago and you even had Darryl call you about her but you still haven't even talked to her yet." Henry says.

"I don't know what I can do with my powers acting crazy." Paige says.

"You don't need your powers to help people. It helps but you don't need it to make a difference, I do that every day. Just go outside and interact with other people. You need to." Henry says.

"What about the girls?" Paige asks.

"That's what I'm here for." Henry says with a smile.

Paige leans her head back and Henry kisses her.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Henry replies.

Paige walks out of the room and Henry stares at his daughters. He leans into their cribs and kisses them gently on their forehead.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe and Coop sit in an airport terminal. Phoebe reads a magazine while Coop looks around, twiddling his thumbs.

"Phoebe." Coop says.

"Yeah…"

"Why are we here?" Coop asks.

"We're waiting to board our plane." Phoebe says.

"Why?" Coop asks.

"That's how we are going to get to our honeymoon. So I have to explain to you how planes work?" Phoebe jokes.

Coop smiles, "No, what I mean is why can't we just beam over there instead of going through all of this?"

"I want to do this without magic. I want to have a honeymoon as normal as possible." Phoebe says.

"And suffering through hours of layovers and red-eyes is your idea of a normal honeymoon?"

"It's a side effect but yeah." Phoebe says, "Now you think I'm crazy."

"No, if normal is what you want, normal is what you're going to get." Coop says.

"Great, now I sound like Piper." Phoebe mutters to herself.

"What?" Coop asks.

"Nothing." Phoebe says, "As long as I don't have to vanquish any demons or fight anyone, I'll be fine."

"Somebody stop him! He stole my purse!" a woman cries in the airport.

Phoebe looks up. She sees a man running towards their direction with security chasing him. Phoebe sighs and stands up. The man tries to run around Phoebe but Phoebe stops him.

"Drop the purse." Phoebe says.

"Or what? You're gonna make me?" he says.

"You don't want that." Phoebe says.

The man swings at Phoebe who ducks and punches him in the stomach. Phoebe grabs his arm and flips him and the thief falls to the ground and groans. The security guards arrive with the woman.

"Wow. Thank you very much." The woman says.

"Don't mention it." Phoebe says with a little smile. She walks over to Coop and sits down. Coop looks at her.

"What? I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Phoebe says.

"Couldn't help it, could you?" Coop says with a smile.

Phoebe takes a deep breath and then resumes reading her magazine.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Sebastian appears in another part of the underworld. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. A white flash appears before him and Laylah materializes.

"Sebastian..." she says coolly.

"Laylah...I know I shouldn't be summoning you but I have no one else to turn to." Sebastian pleads.

Laylah smiles as she begins to pace around the lair.

"There's nothing else to do. It's too late." Laylah says.

"No, there must be something you can do to help save my brother."

"You know just as well as I do that there's nothing to be done. I warned you, Sebastian and you could've foreseen this but you chose to be ignorant." Laylah says.

"If I can't save my brother, then what can I do?" Sebastian asks.

"Avenge them." Laylah answers.

" _Them_? Only one of them is injured." Sebastian says but he looks into Laylah's eyes and realizes what she means.

"The plan. My brothers and I were the last piece of the puzzle to your plan all along, weren't we?" Sebastian deduces.

"The ritual calls for the blood sacrifice of three powerful siblings of evil for it to work. It's the only way." Laylah says.

"You used me. There was no hope for me at all, was there?" Sebastian asks.

"There was...you were just blinded by your own bliss that you didn't see the bigger picture." Laylah says.

Sebastian's eyes begin to glow and after a moment, they return to the normal color. Tears fill his eyes.

"So what do I do now?" Sebastian asks.

"You've already seen what you're supposed to do. The only way to avenge is to complete the ritual." Laylah says.

"I can't do it. I refuse."

"The time will come where you will have no other choice. Death for you and your brothers is imminent. The only question is, do you want your death to mean something? You can truly get revenge on the Charmed Ones even after you die."

Sebastian looks at Laylah with anger. He shakes his head.

"I won't do it." Sebastian says as he teleports away from the lair. Laylah smiles and then in a minute afterwards, she disappears in a blinding white light.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige walks into a police station. She looks around and sees Darryl talking on the phone and she walks up to him.

"Get back to me on that as soon as possible. Thank you!" Darryl says. He hangs up the phone and looks at Paige.

"Hey Darryl. Did you find her?" Paige asks.

"Find who?" Darryl asks.

"My new charge, Sandy. Sandy Richardson. You said you had a Sandy Richardson in custody." Paige says.

"You girls always give me these tasks and expect me to produce results and for what? I get no thanks, and always put my job at risk. It will be nice if…."

"You know what, Darryl?" Paige interrupts, "We can go through this whole deal about how we underappreciate you and then we both know at the end of the day no matter how much you complain, you will grant us the favor and then we will continue on with our jobs. And for the record, we appreciate everything you do for us." Paige says

"Why couldn't you find Sandy yourself? I thought you can use your powers to find your charges." Darryl asks.

"Every charge is different. The ones who have dormant powers are harder to track…" Paige says but Darryl cuts her off.

"You know what? I'm sorry I even asked. I don't want to know. Follow me." Darryl says. Paige smirks and follows Darryl.

"I did find Sandy but…" Darryl pauses as he opens the door.

A man sits in the interrogation room in handcuffs.

"Sandy is a man." Darryl says.

Paige looks at Sandy. Sandy is a young man looking like he is in his mid to late twenties, donning a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His hair is combed backwards and he has bruises all over his body.

"He was arrested last night after he started a bar brawl. Have fun with that." Darryl says as he closes the door behind Paige.

"So are you my lawyer or what? Because if you are, you are one hot babe." Sandy says.

Paige grimaces in disgust and clears her throat.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Billie and Laura sit in the attic in the Manor. Laura flips through the Book of Shadows while Billie appears to be mixing potions.

"So you just mix potions just for fun?" Laura asks.

"Yeah, that's how you become a great witch, build experience and create things that other witches have not." Billie says.

"Do you have your own Book of Shadows?" Laura asks Billie.

"Yeah, I do. It is not as big and full of stuff like the sisters' but I have one." Billie says, "Do you have one?"

"No, I don't. At least not yet." Laura says.

"I have been meaning to ask you. How did you find out you were a witch, and how are you doing with your powers still inactive?" Billie asks.

Laura sighs and looks up at Billie. She looks back down and continues to flip through the Book.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable talking about it." Billie says.

"I have had powers since I was a kid and I have been a witch for a while but I lost my entire family by the hands of a demon, and I bound my powers to stay away from that life." Laura explains.

"I'm sorry." Billie empathizes, "I lost my parents to demons a year ago, and my sister…"

Billie pauses, "I just recently learned to actually move on from all of the loss but a part of me will never heal from that kind of pain."

Laura nods, "I know the feeling."

"Why didn't you avenge them?" Billie asks.

"Going after the demon wasn't going to make any difference and the demon was too powerful for me to vanquish by myself." Laura says.

"I see." Billie says.

"I chose to take the high road, but magic has a sick sense of humor because the more I tried to stay away, the more these situations fell on my lap. I guess it's all part of the ' _magic is a part of your life_ ' thing." Laura says.

"Are you going to unbind your powers anytime soon or you're just going to keep it this way?"

"I don't know. I am less likely to hurt innocent people with my powers bound so I don't know." Laura says.

The doorbell rings and Billie looks out the window.

"The pizza is here! I'll go get it." Billie says as she walks out of the attic.

Laura continues to look through the Book of Shadows when she hears a male voice.

"Hello, Laura." He says.

Laura looks up and looks shocked.

The man is revealed to be Sebastian, standing before her.

"We need to talk." Sebastian says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper is dressed in a formal gown and sits down by the bar at P3. She watches as the people in the club's faces beam with elation. The fundraiser is a success and more importantly, they are enjoying the meals prepared for the occasion. With a smile on her face, a man approaches Piper.

"Nice turn of events, wouldn't you say?" he says.

Piper nods in agreement.

"Jonathan Burke, and this is my wife, Susan." He introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Piper says as she shakes their hands. Susan excuses herself as she walks away.

"This is a fine club you have here." Jonathan says.

"Thank you." Piper says, "I'm surprised that I still have it going strong after all these years."

"P3 has been opened for business for about 6 years now?" he asks.

"7 years, it will be 8 years come this fall." Piper says.

"My son loves your club, he comes here every weekend. Now I see why he does." Jonathan says.

"Thank you." Piper says.

"That's impressive, although the way you hosted this event here, hiring the caterers and the food, I'd think you were more than just a club owner."

"I'm flattered but I didn't hire anyone. I cooked these meals myself." Piper says.

"Really?" Jonathan asks.

"Yeah."

"Have you ever considered opening a restaurant?" Jonathan asks.

Piper laughs, "If I had a nickel for everytime someone asked me that…"

"Well, you'd be really successful if you did." Jonathan says.

"You sound like my husband now." Piper jokes.

"But I'm serious," Jonathan says.

"I remember how hard it was for me to open this club and this was before the recession so I can't imagine going through that again. It's going to be even worse."

"Well, it won't be if I were to endorse you." Jonathan says.

Piper smiles and looks into Jonathan's eyes and her smile fades away.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Piper asks.

"Piper, you have a real talent here. Look around this room, the event was a success but the food is what people are raving about. You have to hone your craft. It would be foolish of me not to invest in a prospective business venture as you." Jonathan says.

"I don't know what to say." Piper says.

"Just say you'll think about it. Hell, talk to your husband about it. Maybe he'll convince you to jump on board."

Jonathan gives Piper his card, "Think long and hard and call me when your mind is made up."

Piper takes the card and looks up. Jonathan walks away as he grabs his phone and begins to talk to someone. Piper looks at the card and tries to hide her excitement but it can be seen in her smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Laura and Sebastian stand in the attic of the Manor.

"What are you doing here? What are you, crazy?!" Laura asks.

"Well, you haven't been answering my calls, so you left me no choice and I had to come to you." Sebastian says.

"Billie is going to be back any minute." Laura says.

"I'm not worried about Billie, as long as the Charmed Ones are not around, I'm not worried." Sebastian says.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Sebastian says.

"No, I told you we're through, Sebastian." Laura says.

"Look, I wouldn't have risked coming here if I really didn't need your help." Sebastian says.

"Well, there's nothing I can do." Laura says.

"Look, my brother is dying, and I can't save him. At least dark magic can't save him. I need your help."

"Yeah, I have heard your plea a million times and the answer has always been the same. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Laura asks.

Sebastian walks closer to Laura and kisses her. He backs away from Laura.

"Because I know what you feel for me. You love me." Sebastian says.

"You are delusional, Sebastian." Laura says.

"And yet you are not denying this claim." Sebastian says.

"I'm not going to help you bring your brother back."

"You came to me two years ago asking me to grant you a favor in your most desperate of times, and I did. You can't do the same for me?" Sebastian asks.

"You cashed in your favor a long time ago. I wrote the spell that released your brothers from their rocky prison, I wrote the spell you used resurrect them and I also helped cloaked you from the demons and sisters when they thought they vanquished you so don't give me that crap." Laura says.

"Ok, I see. So maybe I should tell the Charmed Ones and Billie that it was you who gave me the potion to unlock Billie's powers?" Sebastian says,

Laura's eyes widen as Sebastian's smile grows.

"You wouldn't." Laura says.

"I couldn't see what your intentions were because you somehow blocked yourself from my powers. But I used my powers to astral project back in time through my visions and followed you long enough to see what your end game is. You wanted to unlock Billie's powers just so she can serve as a distraction to the sisters so they won't catch on to what you're really planning to do. You weren't betting on the fact that when you unlocked Billie's powers, you unlocked Christy's powers as well and you brought on the Ultimate battle a little sooner than originally planned. Yes, I know everything. You'd be surprised how far I'm willing to go when I'm desperate." Sebastian says.

"They won't believe you." Laura says, "Go ahead."

"Well, they may or they may not, but that will plant that first seed of suspicion in their mind and foil the mission you have started. Plus, Phoebe and I share a gift, I can just give her a glimpse of the past to show her the truth. Or, maybe we can have a trip down the memory lane so she can see it herself, it's up to you. You want to try me? I have nothing else to lose." Sebastian says.

"You are truly evil." Laura says.

"Sticks and stones, darling…" Sebastian says coldly.

Billie's footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs.

"You know where to find me, Laura." Sebastian walks closer to Laura and kisses her once more. A single tear streaks down Laura's cheek as she closes her eyes. "Don't take too long."

Sebastian flashes out of the attic as Billie walks in with a box of pizza. She looks at Laura as she wipes her tears before Billie truly sees.

"You ok?" Billie asks.

Laura looks at Billie and feigns a smile.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige and Sandy walk out of the police station.

"So how were you able to get me out with no charges and no bail? You must be one hell of a lawyer." Sandy says as they walk toward Paige's car.

"Yeah, must be." Paige says.

"Who are you?" Sandy asks.

"It doesn't matter." Paige says.

"Yeah well, it matters to me. How did you know where I was? Why did you come to save me?"

"I'll answer all your questions later, but for now, I just want to get you out of here." Paige says.

"No, I have my own ride." Sandy says.

"Do you really? You were brought here in the back of a police car so I doubt you have your ride here." Paige says.

"Ok, 938 Sheridan Avenue." Sandy caves as he sits in the car.

Paige rolls her eyes and sits in the car. She puts on her seat belt and then looks at Sandy. Sandy looks at Paige.

"What?" Sandy asks.

"Seatbelt, dude." Paige says.

"You can't be serious." Sandy says.

"We're not leaving until you put on your seatbelt." Paige says.

"Yes, mom." Sandy says with a hint of sarcasm.

"That's not funny." Paige says.

"Well, obviously. No one is laughing." Sandy says.

Paige takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "I'm not even going to respond to that."

"Right, can we go or are we just going to camp out in this green bug in the parking lot?" Sandy says

"I don't need sass from a man with a female name." Paige says as she starts the car and backs up.

"Ouch." Sandy says, "So much for taking the high road."

"Can you just shut up for one second?! Do you have to have a rebuttal for everything?" Paige asks.

"No, but it is fun to see how far I can push your buttons though." Sandy laughs.

"How old are you again? 21? 22? And yet my four year old nephew is more mature than you are." Paige says.

"Well, I may want to meet him and learn a few things from this nephew of yours." Sandy says.

"Ugh!" Paige says as she turns on the radio to drown the sound of Sandy's voice.

Kansas' Carry On Wayward Son begins to play.

" _Carry On My Wayward Son! There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more!_ " Sandy sings along with the lyrics. Paige turns off the radio.

"Come on! That song is a classic!" Sandy says.

"Why are you so annoying?" Paige asks.

"Is it polite to ask someone that question?" Sandy asks.

"Usually no, but in your case, being polite went out of the window the minute you opened your mouth." Paige says.

"Wow, you are feisty. Your husband is a very lucky guy."

"Yeah, whatever. How far is Sheridan Ave from here?" Paige asks.

"About 20 minutes."

"I'm stuck in the car with you for twenty minutes?" Paige asks.

"30 if you count the rush hour." Sandy says as a smile grows across his face.

"Oh, my God." Paige says as she silently prays for patience.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks through her hotel room and opens the doors that lead to the balcony. She stares out into ocean. The sun is setting over the horizon leaving streaks of orange and dark blue across the skies. The ocean crashes on the shore and the sound by itself sounds soothing. Phoebe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She turns around and sees Coop ready for her, lying underneath the covers naked.

"I'm ready for you." He says with a smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yup." Coop says. He waves his hand at Phoebe and he beams her into the bed. She laughs and they go underneath the covers, accompanied with giggles and squeals.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

As Paige drives with Sandy, her phone begins to ring.

"You're not going to answer that, are you?" Sandy asks.

"Why not?"

"Talking on the cellphone and driving? That's a bad combination. Might as well drink and drive." Sandy says.

Paige scoffs and picks up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey there, stranger." Piper says on the other line.

"Hey, Piper."

"What are you doing?" Piper asks.

"I'm trying really hard not to strangle the life out of somebody." Paige says.

"What? Are you fighting demons?" Piper asks.

"I'd rather do that than be here right now." Paige says, "What's up?"

"What if I told you I was offered a chance to start up my restaurant business?" Piper says.

"Oh my God, really?! That's great, Piper!" Paige says, "How?"

"A billionaire came up to me earlier this evening and told me he liked my food that I served in my fundraiser thing tonight and wants to invest in me to open a restaurant." Piper says.

"What are you going to do?" Paige asks.

"I think I'm going to take him up on his offer. I just got to talk to Leo about it first." Piper says.

"Leo will say yes regardless. It is your dream to own a restaurant, Piper. I say go for it. You have my support."

"Thanks, Paige. So I see you finally let yourself out of your cave?" Piper jokes.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Paige says.

"Well, with demonic activity down to a minimum, I say you should enjoy yourself and stop worrying about things that may happen."

"About that, doesn't it seem strange that the brothers haven't attacked yet?" Paige says.

"No, they know we have the stones and I'm pretty sure that Salvador has croaked already, so they're down a brother and they won't dare put it past them." Piper says.

"I don't know. Sebastian is a cunning bastard but we'll see." Paige says, "Have you talked to Phoebe?"

"Uh, yeah, this morning before she went off to her honeymoon." Piper says.

"Is she still having those nightmares or she's good now?" Paige asks.

"She still having those nightmares, Leo thinks that they mean something." Piper says.

"Maybe they are warnings, you know? I don't know. When she comes back, we should recommend her to a shaman."

"She'll take you up on that. I got to go, bring my nieces over tomorrow. I miss them already." Piper says.

"It's only been a week since you last saw them, Piper." Paige says.

"Anything more than 24 hours is long enough." Piper says.

Paige chuckles, "I'll talk to you later, Piper."

Paige hangs up the phone.

"Take this right and go up the hill and we'll be at my house." Sandy says.

Paige does what she is directed and drives up the hill to see a big mansion. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"This cannot be your house." Paige says.

"Home sweet home!" Sandy says as Paige parks her car.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper walks out of the back room of P3 and hears faint screams over her loud music in the club. She walks outside of the club and notices a struggle around the corner and sparks flying. She runs to the alley and sees that there are demons attacking a group of people in her parking lot. The parking lot is littered with bodies all over the place.

"Hey!" she screams as she begins to blast the demons one by one. The demons throw energyballs at the patrons and kill the last one standing. As the demon prepares to shimmer out, Piper freezes him during mid-shimmer. Piper walks over to him and unfreezes the demon's head.

"Who sent you?" she asks.

The demon is silent.

"Who sent you?!" Piper asks angrily.

"Vanquish me, witch!" the demon bellows.

Piper thrusts her hands forth and the demon's chest rises as it appears as if he is about to implode. The demon screams and Piper waves her hand and the demon returns to normal.

"I can do much worse than vanquish you." Piper says, "We are going to try this again. Who sent you?"

"The Del Mar brothers." The demon finally admits.

"Great." Piper mutters underneath her breath.

"You're going to let me go now?" the demon asks.

"Not a chance in hell." Piper says as she thrusts her hands again as the demons explodes out of sight, leaving behind an echo of screams. She hears groans and she turns around. She runs to the body and turns it over to see it is Jonathan Burke.

"Jonathan?" Piper says,

"My wife." Jonathan coughs, "I want my wife."

Piper looks up and sees the body of a woman lying a few feet away, lifeless. Piper stutters and looks down at Jonathan.

"I'll call your wife later but we need to get you to the hospital." Piper says.

"I don't think I have that long to go to the hospital." Jonathan says.

"Well, I can call my sister, she's a new age doctor and she can heal you." Piper says.

Jonathan struggles to speak but he begins to spit up blood, "Then my son, tell him to listen to his voicemail."

"No, don't say that. You're going to live!" Piper says, "Paige!"

Jonathan stares off to the distance and breathes his last breath.

"No. No!" Piper says as her voice cracks. She closes Jonathan's eyes.

The camera pans away from her as she holds Jonathan in her arms and rocks back and forth.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige walks into the mansion, following Sandy. The house is beautifully decorated with enormous paintings mounted on the walls; the chandeliers are just as big, sparkling as it brightens the room. Paige looks around in awe.

"You live here?" Paige asks.

"Yeah. Hard to believe, huh? My parents own this place."

"So what's your deal then? You obviously come from money but you look like  _that_  and your attitude is even worse."

Sandy takes a deep breath as he begins to explain but an older lady cut his conversation short.

"Sandy, where have you been?" she says.

"Paige, meet my grandmother. Grammy, this is my…this is Paige." He introduces.

"Mhm" the woman rudely ignores Paige.

"We missed the charity ball because we were waiting for you." The woman says.

"Where are mom and dad?" Sandy asks.

"They're at the event already, now come, come! Let's get you ready." She says.

"Sandy!" a little girl with blonde hair no older than ten years old runs from the other room in into his arms.

"Hey, Gen!" Sandy answers as he hugs her.

"Look what mommy got me! She dressed me up and she gave me her necklace. It is very pretty, isn't it pretty?"

"It's very pretty, Gen." Sandy says.

Gen looks at Paige and then looks at Sandy.

"Who is she?" she says curiously.

"This is Paige, my friend. Paige, this is my little sister, Genevieve."

"Nice to meet you, Gen!" Paige says.

"She's pretty." Gen whispers loudly.

Paige blushes, "So are you!"

"Gen, I have to go get ready so you go ahead with Grammy and I will join you later, ok?"

"Ok." Gen says as she hugs Sandy and kisses him on his cheek.

Sandy watches as his little sister runs away.

"Give me a second." Sandy says looking at Paige.

The grandmother looks at Paige and then rolls her eyes and walks away.

"The apple doesn't fall far…" Paige says.

"I guess we learned a lesson here today." Sandy says.

"And what is that?" Paige asks.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Oh, no." Paige smiles, "I opened the book, read the chapters and then judged from what I know."

"Look, I know I may seem like a jerk but I'm far from it." Sandy says.

"Ok, enlighten me."

"What do you want to know?" Sandy asks.

"First of all, ' _Sandy_ '?" Paige says as she begins to walk off with Sandy.

"Named after my grandfather, Sanford Richardson, he was a World War 2 veteran as a Navy Corpsman. My mother decided to follow in her father's footsteps and become a surgeon. That's how she met my dad as residents in Hopkins." Sandy explains.

"So you are the black sheep of the family?" Paige asks.

"Sort of. I mean, I have an older sister who is a resident right now and I didn't want to become a surgeon too so I decided to pursue my dream in music."

"Interesting…" Paige says.

"My parents are grooming Gen the same way they did me and my sister so they asked me to leave so I won't become a bad influence on her."

"They practically disowned you?" Paige asks.

"Yup, I left three years ago and I even changed my last name to my mother's maiden name, Richardson."

"So why are you here if they asked you to leave?" Paige asks.

"Gen got really sick last year and she didn't want anyone but me, so my dad asked me to come back. That little girl is my world." Sandy says.

"If you showed this side of you more often, you wouldn't look like a freaking douchebag." Paige says.

"Gee, thanks!" Sandy laughs.

"So how about you? Tell me all about Paige Matthews."

"There isn't much to tell."

"Come on, life must be interesting as a Charmed One, you guys are famous!" Sandy says.

Paige looks at him in surprise, "Wait, I never said anything about me being a Charmed One. You know about magic?"

"Yeah, I'm a witch, and I knew you were my whitelighter as soon as I learned your name."

"Are your sisters witches too?" Paige asks.

"I know Vanessa is a psychic and we don't know if Gen has hers yet." Sandy says.

"And your parents?"

"Dad is a witch, mom isn't." Sandy answers. Sandy points to one of the pictures on the table. "Those are my parents."

"Wow."

"I keep surprising you, don't I?" Sandy says.

"Yeah."

"So?" Sandy asks.

"Life as a Charmed One isn't all that it's cracked out to be." Paige says.

"Why not? You guys are the most powerful witches to ever walk the planet." Sandy says.

"Yeah, that sounds good and having demons constantly crash through your front door, sleeping with one eye open and worrying about the safety of your children and husband for fear they might be captured or worse, killed…it isn't the best life to live." Paige says.

"You can't live your life in fear about things that haven't happened yet or things that may or may not happen. That's just hindering yourself from living your life to the fullest." Sandy says.

"You sound like my sister." Paige says.

"Well, she's right." Sandy says.

"It's easier said than done." Paige says.

"It always is." Sandy says as he stares at Paige.

"What power do you have anyway?" Paige asks.

"Telepathy and telekinesis. I can read thoughts and plant images in people's heads." Sandy says.

"Wow, tempting power." Paige says.

"I know, the things I can do scares me but I don't use my powers that much." Sandy says.

"Well, I guess I'll head out and let you get ready for your ball." Paige says.

"It's a fundraiser." Sandy says.

"Right…" Paige says as she walks away.

"Keep in touch." Sandy shouts.

"You're my charge, it's kind of my job." Paige shouts back.

Sandy stands there with his hands in his pockets. He smiles as he watches Paige drive away and he walks back into his house.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe lies in bed with Coop, Coop is snoring and Phoebe's head rests on his chest. She hears a noise in the distance and she sits up. She looks at Coop who is still sleeping. She lies back down and she hears the noise again. Phoebe steps out of the bed and puts on her robe. She follows the noise and she opens her door and looks down the hall. She sees a man trying to open a door but has no success. The man takes out a shiny instrument and tries to pick the lock. Phoebe sneaks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Phoebe asks.

The man startled jumps back and Phoebe grabs his arm, twists it and slams him into the wall. Coop steps out of the hotel room.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?"

"He just tried to break into this room." Phoebe says.

"No, I wasn't. This is my wife's hotel room. I was trying to surprise her because I was supposed to show up tomorrow." The man says still being pinned to the wall. A woman comes out of the hotel room.

"Oh, my God. What are you doing to my husband?" she asks.

"Husband? He just tried to break into your room with this!" Phoebe says as she points to the instrument. The woman picks it up.

"You mean the silver hotel key card?" the woman says.

Phoebe lets the man go and slowly backs up. She chuckles nervously.

"I am so sorry. I'm just going to leave you guys alone. Hope you guys have a good stay and we hope we can put this behind us and pretend none of this ever happened." Phoebe pleads as she back up into her room. Coop closes the door.

"Ok, that was embarrassing." Phoebe sighs.

"What is with you?" Coop asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been jumpy a lot lately. First, the guy at the airport, then the taxi cab driver on our way to the hotel and now this? For someone who wanted a normal honeymoon, this sure isn't it." Coop explains.

"I just…" Phoebe begins to say but she stops herself.

"What is it?" Coop asks, "Talk to me."

"It's this dream I keep having about things that are out to get me. After being demon free for the last couple of months, I feel like I'm on edge, don't want to let my guard down." Phoebe says.

"You guys don't know how to live without demons interfering, do you?" Coop says.

Phoebe looks down.

"Demons will come and go, Phoebe. You're a Charmed One. Demons will always come into your life at some point so when you get a little down time, enjoy it because you don't know how long that's going to last." Coop says.

"You're right." Phoebe says calmly.

"Ok, so stop analyzing everything and seize the day. We don't know when we will be able to have time off like this."

Phoebe looks at Coop who gives her a kiss. Coop crawls into bed and Phoebe joins him. Phoebe lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Sebastian sits beside his brother in the underworld. He holds his brother's hand and closes his eyes. A familiar white glow is seen off screen as Laura appears in white swirls. Sebastian stands up and turns around.

"You came." Sebastian says.

"You didn't give me much of a choice now, did you?" Laura says.

"What is your plan?" Sebastian asks.

Laura walks up to Salvador and takes out a potion. She removes the cork and pours it over his wound. Salvador screams in pain. Laura places her hand over his wound.

" _Impede his wound within his midst; let his pain be cast adrift._ " Laura casts as a while light enters Salvador. He takes a deep breath and coughs.

"Salvador?" Sebastian says with hope in his eyes.

"Sebastian." Salvador says weakly as he tries to sit up.

"Lay back down, you're fine." Sebastian says.

"He needs to rest up to regain his strength. The spell didn't heal him, but it stopped the magic of the stones from draining his magic and his life. He needs more time to recuperate." Laura says.

Sebastian stands up and looks at Laura. "Thank you."

"This is the last favor I will ever do for you. I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me anything. We're even. It ends here." Laura says.

Sebastian's smile fades as he watches Laura back away. Laura chants her Latin spell and disappears. Sebastian still stares at the spot where Laura stood. He turns around and watches Salvador.

"Where's Sorbian?" Salvador asks.

"I don't know." Sebastian says.

"You have to find him and stop him before it's too late." Salvador says.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asks.

As soon as he says that, Sorbian flashes into the cave. Sebastian stands up.

"Where have you been?" Sebastian asks.

"Taking matters into my own hands since you didn't." Sorbian says. He walks past Sebastian and sees that Salvador is awake.

"Salvador?" Sorbian says in surprise.

Salvador sits up and coughs.

"How?"

Salvador nods in Sebastian's direction.

"You brought him back?" Sorbian asks.

"I never left you." Salvador says.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asks.

"Nothing."

"What did you do?!" Sebastian asks again.

"I didn't trust that you were going to be able to bring him back so I sent the witches some company."

"Please tell me you didn't send demons after them." Sebastian says.

"Technically, I didn't but…"

"You fool!" Salvador says.

"What is the problem?" Sorbian asks.

"They're going to come after us now." Sebastian says.

"Salvador is awake, which means that we can take them on now anyway." Sorbian says.

"No, Salvador has to regain his strength. He is still very weak and instead of laying low until we are ready to fight, you have already doomed us all." Sebastian says.

"You foresee them coming for us?" Sorbian asks.

"I don't need visions to know that the sisters will be coming for us." Sebastian says as he walks away from his brothers.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige is in her car driving home when her cell phone rings.

"Hey, Piper, what's up?"

"Where are you?" Piper asks.

"On my way home, why?"

"Meet me at the Manor." Piper says.

"What happened?" Paige asks.

"I'll explain when you get there."

Paige hangs up the phone.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Sandy arrives at P3 and sees paramedics in the parking lot. He pulls over and gets out. He sees his grandmother and Gen standing outside. His grandmother comes to Sandy.

"I need you to take Gen home." She says.

"What happened?" Sandy asks.

"I need you to take Gen home now!" his grandmother yells. Her voice was mixed with grief and anger and she looks down at Gen who is crying uncontrollably.

"Where are mom and dad?" Sandy asks.

The grandmother looks towards the paramedics as they load the last two bodies onto the gurney and wheel it towards the ambulance. Sandy runs to the bodies and tries to look at their bodies.

"Sir, you have to stay beyond the yellow tape." The paramedic says.

"I have to see them, they're my parents." Sandy says. The paramedic looks at his grandmother who nods sadly. Sandy's face grows with panic as the paramedic stares at him and then at the body bags. The paramedic opens the body bags to reveal Susan and Jonathan.

"No. No!" Sandy says as he screams.

The other paramedics grab him and try to restrain him. Sandy looks at the paramedics and then at his sister. He calms down and then walks to Gen.

"Who did this? Who is responsible for this?" he asks.

"They were stabbed. The police think that it was a mugging." His grandmother says.

Sandy looks at the ambulance as it pulls away. His face filled with sadness and covered in tears changes when he sees a scorch mark where the ambulance was parked. He looks to the side and sees another scorch mark. He turns around and jumps into his car.

"Sandy, where are you going?" his grandmother asks. Sandy doesn't answer as he speeds off into the night.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige walks through the doors of the Manor and walks up the stairs to the attic. Piper is in the attic making a potion while Laura flips through the pages of the Book and Billie works on a flow chart.

"What's going on?" Paige asks.

"The brothers finally attacked." Piper says.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Paige asks.

"They didn't attack me; they attacked my guests at the fundraiser. Not a single one of them survived. 27 people died in my club tonight, Paige."

"I'm so sorry." Paige says.

"The man who offered to help me open my restaurant was killed too, along with his wife." Piper says.

"I'm sorry, honey." Paige says as she walks up to the chart Billie is working on.

"Are these the victims?" Paige asks.

"Yeah." Billie answers.

Paige's eyes widen when she sees a picture of Jonathan and Susan.

"Piper, are you sure these people died in your club too?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, that is Jonathan and Susan Burke. He was the billionaire I was talking about. He died in my arms. He didn't know who I was, but he wanted to help me fulfill my dreams. They died because I brought them into my club." Piper says.

"Don't say that, Piper." Laura says, "It's not your fault."

"Oh, my God, Sandy." Paige says.

"Who is Sandy?" Billie asks.

"My charge, and those two are his parents." Paige says.

"Oh, my God." Billie says.

"We have to call Phoebe." Piper says.

"I thought we were going to let her have a demon free honeymoon." Paige says.

"I wish she could have her normal honeymoon but this is a last resort kind of mission and we need her; besides, we need the blade and Coop is the only one who can get it for us." Piper says.

"Billie, you can call Phoebe. I got to go talk to Sandy." Paige says.

"Why?" Piper asks.

"He's going to try to avenge his parents and he's going to die if he goes after the brothers himself."

"You have only known him for twelve hours and you know this how?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I just do. He's going to interrogate every demon until he finds the right one." Paige says.

"Ok, bring him here so we can keep an eye on him." Piper says.

Paige nods as she walks out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Sandy throws his clothes on his bed as he vigorously packs his bags. Paige walk into his room and she knocks.

"Sandy." Paige says softly.

"Don't." Sandy says, "Don't come here to feed me that whitelighter crap because I don't want to hear it."

"Do you know what you're doing? Do you know who is responsible?" Paige asks.

"No, but I won't stop till I find out." Sandy says.

"You will get yourself killed. I'm sorry for your loss but you need to get yourself together and let my sisters and I handle this." Paige says.

"So you know who is behind this?" Sandy asks.

"Yes, I do." Paige says, "But let my sisters and I help you."

"I got to do this myself." Sandy says.

"If you go after them, you will die!" Paige says.

"I don't care!" Sandy says.

"You don't? What about Gen? If you don't care about yourself, what about her?" Paige asks.

Sandy stops and looks at Paige with tears in his eyes.

"If you want to do this, let us help you. I'm not going to hold you back, but you have a better chance vanquishing these demons with us than if you do it by yourself." Paige says.

Sandy looks at Paige and drops his bag. Paige smiles and walks out and Sandy follows.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe beams into the attic. She walks to the couch and sits down.

"Hey, Phoebe, sorry we interrupted your honeymoon." Billie says.

"Oh, it's ok. I knew it was too good to be true anyway." Phoebe says.

"Where's Coop?" Piper asks.

"He's going to retrieve the blade." Phoebe says.

Paige walks into the attic with Sandy.

"Who's this?" Phoebe asks.

"This is my charge, Sandy. Sandy, these are my sisters, Phoebe and Piper. And that's Billie and Laura." Paige introduces.

"Hey." Sandy says.

"Sorry about your parents." Laura says.

"Thanks."

"Jonathan and Susan Burke were your parents?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Sandy answers.

"The last thing your father told me was to tell you to check your voicemail. It seems he had something to tell you." Piper says.

Sandy just nods and clears his throat.

"So what's the plan?" Paige asks.

"We separate them and attack. I mean if we take down one, it ends the threat." Phoebe says.

"No, we tried that before and it didn't work. This time, we vanquish all of them." Piper says.

"We just have to be sneaky about it. Sebastian will know we're coming." Phoebe says.

Coop beams into the room.

"You got it?" Piper asks.

Coop nods and takes out the blade, sheathed and hands it to Phoebe.

"Ok, so now what?" Paige asks.

"We go after the brothers." Piper says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Billie appear in a cloud of smoke into the underworld. They see the lair of the brothers and they hide behind a rock.

"So what's the plan?" Paige asks.

"We wing it." Piper says.

"What?!" Phoebe says.

"Shhh, say that any louder and someone will hear you!" Paige says.

A demon comes up behind them.

"I'd say that we're too late." Billie says.

They stand up and they see that they are surrounded by hundreds of demons.

"We are outnumbered." Piper says.

"I think 'outnumbered' is an understatement." Paige says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The girls are hanging on the walls, bound by chains as the brothers gloat.

"This was easier than I thought." Salvador says as he taunts them.

"I don't understand why we just don't kill them now and spare ourselves the dramatics." Sorbian says.

Salvador walks up to Phoebe and grabs the blade.

"Turning the stones into a weapon, the blade of Gambrell now," Salvador says admiring the blade, "You witches are smarter than I give you credit for."

"Yeah well, you haven't seen nothing yet." Phoebe says.

Salvador walks to Piper. "Piper Halliwell. Last time I we met, you carved a hole in my stomach and left me to die."

"And I will do it all over again if I had to." Piper says as she spits in his face.

"Well, the fates have blessed us with the opportunity to do return the favor." Salvador says. He leans closer to Piper and whispers in her ear, "This is for my father."

He stabs Piper in the heart who gasps loudly and then her head hangs low.

"No!" Phoebe screams.

"You son of a bitch!" Paige yells.

"Now, that isn't very nice." Salvador says. "You're next! Sorbian, you want to do the honors?"

"With pleasure." Sorbian says as he grabs the blade from his brother.

Sorbian plunges the blade into Paige's heart and she closes her eyes as she exhales her last breath

"Two down, one to go." Sorbian says.

"Sebastian, you want to take out this psychic bitch?" Salvador says.

"No, the Charmed Ones are dead. One ends the threat and you've killed two of them. You should let the last one live. The thought of living the rest of her life without her sisters should be punishment enough. The weight of that kind of loss will destroy her from within." Sebastian says.

"You evil bastard." Billie says.

Salvador laughs as he walks up to Phoebe, "It seems anticlimactic that you who could see the future didn't foresee your own death."

"It's not anticlimactic at all, because I didn't foresee my death. I foresaw yours." Phoebe says as the blade pierces through Salvador's torso from behind. He looks down and looks up again and he drops to the floor. The cave ripples and disappears and the bodies of Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Billie disappear. Sandy is seen standing over Salvador's body with the blade in his hand.

"No!" Sebastian screams as he waves his hand and Sandy flies across the room.

Sorbian looks at his brother's body and he wails in pain as his brother's body. He grabs his brother's body and tries to wake him as Salvador breathes shallowly. Sorbian stands up and walks towards Phoebe. Phoebe engages in hand to hand combat with Sorbian as Sebastian walks towards Sandy.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Laura is in the attic and she concocts a potion. She cuts her hand and lets a drop of blood drip into the cauldron. She takes Paige's picture and drops it into the cauldron. A small explosion rises and the pot glows.

" _Powers of the witches rise, I offer my gift to be bound. Release her gift I now unbind, And return to sender, safe and sound._ "

White swirls and orbs rise from the pot and disappear.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The white swirls re-emerge in the underworld and Paige absorbs them.

"Telepathy? Cool parlor trick. I'll make sure not to overlook that again." He says as he takes the blade from Sandy and attempts to stab him but Sandy orbs out of sight. He orbs in next to Paige.

"Thank you." Sandy says. Paige nods in surprise.

Piper looks at Paige, "How did you? Are your powers working now?"

Paige shrugs in confusion.

Sorbian grabs Phoebe by the throat and begins to choke her. He slowly starts to magically drain the life out of her.

Piper blasts Sebastian and he flies across the room and he drops the blade.

"Paige, now!" Piper says.

Paige waves her hand and orbs the blade from the ground and it appears in Phoebe's hands. Phoebe motions to stab Sorbian but he magically suspends Phoebe in mid-air. Phoebe drops the blade as she begins to choke. Sorbian begins to drain the life out of Phoebe magically. As Sebastian looks around him, his eyes glow briefly and they return to normal. He hears Laylah's words echoing in his mind. His eyes begin to well up with tears. As he stares at Salvador's barely conscious body lying on the ground, he stands up and walks to Sorbian and picks up the blade. Sandy runs towards Sebastian and Sebastian freezes Sandy and throws him telekinetically without effort against the wall. Paige runs to Sandy and tries to wake him up. Piper and Billie run towards Phoebe and Sorbian as Sebastian approaches Sorbian and stabs him in the back with the pain written all over his face.

Sorbian gasps as he drops Phoebe and turns around.

"Brother?! Why?" Sorbian says with shallow gasps.

"It's for the best." Sebastian says between sobs.

The Charmed Ones and Billie watch in confusion.

Sorbian falls to his knees as he is engulfed in flames and explodes from sight.

Sebastian walks over to Salvador's body and he kisses his brother on his forehead as he plunges the knife in his heart. Salvador gasps as his eyes open and releases his last breath. Flames surround him and he explodes from sight.

Sebastian looks around. The sisters and Billie are in shock. Without a word, Sebastian teleports out of the underworld.

"What the hell was that about?" Piper asks.

"I don't know." Phoebe says as Billie helps her up.

"Let's get out of here." Paige says as they join hands and they orb out of the underworld.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The group orb into the manor.

Phoebe takes a deep breath and looks around.

"I'm glad that part of the nightmare is finally over!" Phoebe says.

"You said it." Billie adds.

"You think that the brothers are gone for good?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, that definitely looked different than the other vanquishes. I just can't believe Sebastian killed his own brothers." Phoebe says.

"What should we do about Sebastian? Should we go after him?" Billie asks.

"No, I think he looked pretty defeated already. I mean you have to be if you choose to kill your brothers."

"I agree." Paige says.

"How did you get your powers back?" Phoebe asks.

"I never lost it, I just felt like it was being drained so much that it literally hurt to use them. But I feel normal and everything seems back to normal." Paige says.

"What now?" Sandy asks.

"You go home and go take care of your sisters and grandmother. They need you right now." Paige says.

"Thank you, Paige." Sandy says.

"That's what I'm here for." Paige says as she waves her hand and Sandy orbs out of sight.

"I think I will go study the Book or something. Laura, you want to come with?" Billie asks.

"Sure." She says as they run up the stairs.

Piper looks at Phoebe and Paige.

"So, I have spent almost twenty four hours away from my daughters. I'm going to see them now." Paige says.

"Can you bring them by tomorrow? I want to see them too." Piper says.

"And me too." Phoebe adds.

"Well, Ms. Halliwell, don't you have a honeymoon to go enjoy?" Paige asks.

"It's Mrs. Phoebe, or Mrs. Halliwell if ya nasty!" Phoebe says.

"Ok, go on then, I bet your husbands are waiting for you." Piper says with a smile.

Paige and Phoebe orb out of the Manor. Piper walks up the stairs and opens the door to Wyatt's room. Wyatt and Chris are asleep soundly. She smiles and closes the door gently. She walks into her own bedroom. She almost turns on the light but she doesn't want to wake Leo up so she smiles and walks through the darkness and changes her clothes. She switches to her pajamas and she crawls into bed. She sighs and then rolls over to hug Leo. She opens her eyes and sits up.

"Leo?" she calls.

She turns on the lap and pulls the covers off of the bed. She jumps out of the bed and runs to Wyatt and Chris' bedroom and turns on the light. She sees her boys sleeping but no Leo.

She runs to the attic and sees Billie and Laura but no Leo.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Laura asks.

Piper doesn't answer as she runs back downstairs and opens the door. She runs into the garage and turns on the light. No Leo.

Her worry grows into panic. She runs back into the house and goes into her room. She walks around her bed and sees a piece of torn fabric on the floor.

"Leo?" she picks it up and notices it is from Leo's shirt. Piper sits on her bed, and lets out a gut wrenching screech, "LEOOOOO!"

FADE TO BLACK.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Guest Starring:

Kaley Cuoco as Billie

Tiffani Thiessen as Laura

Ivan Sergei as Henry

Victor Webster as Coop

Jeremy London as Salvador

Jason London as Sorbian

Geoff Stults as Sebastian

Dustin Mulligan as Sandy Richardson

Gates McFadden as Grammy

Liz Guilles as Gen

James Marsters as Jonathan Burke


	22. 9x22: It's the Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the clock ticking, the Charmed Ones race to save their husbands while trying to prevent Sebastian from bringing his plan into fruition.

**9x22: It's the Final Countdown**

The Great Hall of the Magic School comes into focus. A great silence befalls the usually noisy and chaotic venue. A mixture of white and blue orbs pierce the warm colors of the hall as the orbs disappear and the Charmed Ones materialize in its place.

"Piper, are you sure he is here?" Paige asks.

"I have no choice but to believe it, right? This is my last resort."

"Ok, we will not rest until we find Leo, Piper. I promise." Phoebe assures her.

"You think that Sebastian is behind all of this?" Paige asks.

"Who else do you think will pull something like this?" Phoebe asks.

"We should split up then, make sure we cover more ground that way." Paige says.

"No. I want you guys to go home and check on your husbands. God forbid that son of a bitch tried to go after them too." Piper suggests.

"You don't think Sebastian would try to go after Henry and Coop, do you?" Phoebe asks.

"At this point, I won't put anything past him. Just go check on them, to grant myself and you guys peace of mind, please?" Piper pleads.

Paige grabs Phoebe's hand and nods.

"We'll be back." Phoebe says softly.

Surrounded by orbs, Paige and Phoebe disappear.

Piper stares in their direction, still unable to move. She closes her eyes and wills herself to move but she's afraid of what she might or might not find if she combs through the school. After standing there in what feels like hours, she turns around and heads down the corridor.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Paige arrives in her apartment with Phoebe. She walks cautiously through the place as if it was littered with booby traps.

"Where are the girls?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I swear if he has them too…"

"Let's not assume the worst." Phoebe says.

Paige draws breath and exhales nervously. She walks into the bedroom and finds the room immaculate, just as she had left it. The bed perfectly made, the bassinets of the girls swinging freely with no effort. Paige turns around to walk back to the living room when she steps on shattered glass. Her heart drops as she sees drops of blood on the ground next to the shattered picture frame. She picks up the picture frame and sees the picture of herself and Henry at the park with wide bright smiles drawn on their faces.

A thud can be heard in the distance and something shatters in the living room.

"Phoebe?!" Paige calls as she rushes out of the bedroom and sees Phoebe on the ground, clutching her chest and struggling to breathe.

Paige runs to her and immediately tries to heal her but Phoebe holds her hand, "What is it?"

"Coop. He's hurt." Phoebe says with a strain in her voice, "Take me to Piper."

Paige nods and places her arm around Phoebe as she orbs them out of the apartment.

She orbs back into the Magic School and walks Phoebe towards one of the couches.

"Piper?!" Paige calls as she tries to ease Phoebe's pain.

Piper comes running into the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Piper asks.

"He has Coop." Phoebe says as she winces in pain, "He has Coop and I'm willing to bet he has Leo and Henry too."

Piper looks at her sisters with uncertainty and anxiety.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

_I am the son,_

_I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved._

_Just like everybody else does…_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

STARRING

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

AND Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"

Brian Krause

Dorian Gregory

Created by: Constance M. Burge

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The Magic School can be seen as Piper walks up to Phoebe with a glass of water. She hands the glass of water to Phoebe and she takes a sip.

"How exactly did you know that Sebastian has the guys?" Piper asks.

"I can't really explain it. I just feel the pain that he is going through right now. He's being tortured and I can tell. It has to be the connection thing that we share." Phoebe explains as she takes another sip from the glass.

"And Henry wasn't at the apartment when you guys went there?" Piper asks.

Paige shakes her head slowly.

"Any signs of a struggle?" Piper asks.

"Just this broken picture of us with blood drops around it." Paige says.

"You think you are strong enough to get a premonition out of the frame?" Piper asks.

Phoebe hesitates for a moment and then places the glass on the table in front of her. She grabs the picture from Paige.

"Premonition is the only power I haven't gained completely control of yet. I don't know what I can see." Phoebe says.

"As long as you see something, it's better than nothing." Piper says softly.

Phoebe takes a deep breath and then grabs the frame with both hands. She closes her eyes and exhales.

As she exhales, a gust of wind surrounds her as she releases a minor gasp, pulling her into a premonition.

"Phoebe?" Paige calls to Phoebe but she doesn't answer.

With her eyes remaining closed, the sisters look at her with worry.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Inside her vision, Phoebe materializes in the Manor. She sees Leo walking up the stairs with the boys.

"Leo?" Phoebe calls to him but does not get a response. She walks up the stairs, following him.

Leo walks into the boys' bedroom and places Chris in his crib.

"Now Wyatt, you have to get ready to take a shower and brush your teeth before mommy comes back." Leo says.

Wyatt pouts.

"Don't give me that, Wyatt. You know the rules." Leo says.

"I don't like the rules." Wyatt says angrily.

"I'm going to go fill up the tub and put your toys in the water. I'll be back." Leo says as he kisses him on his forehead. He looks at Chris and then at Wyatt.

"No fighting." He warns.

Wyatt nods and smiles as he watches Leo leave the room.

Phoebe, standing in the doorway, watches Leo walk right through her as he heads to the bathroom. Phoebe looks at herself in surprise and then follows Leo to the bathroom. As soon as Leo makes the turn, he is greeted by four demons.

"Just come with us and we won't make this hard on you." The demon offers.

"Over my dead body." Leo says as he turns around and runs back to the room.

The demon sighs and gestures to his fellow demons to follow Leo.

Leo runs into the bedroom and slams the door shut and locks it. He runs to Wyatt.

"Shield, daddy?" he asks.

"No, Wyatt. Orb! Run!" Leo commands.

Wyatt orbs out of the way and orbs into Chris' crib, then he holds Chris' hand and orbs out as well. Orbs fill the crib and the bed and a projection of Wyatt and Chris can be seen materializing, looking peaceful and sound asleep.

The demons begin to bang on the door as their leader shimmers into the bedroom. With a snap of his fingers, the door flies open.

"Get them!" the leader of the demons command. They rush Leo and a fight ensues.

Leo punches and kicks one of the demons as he flies across the room. Two of the demons run towards Leo and grab his arms.

"Hey!" Phoebe calls but her screams do not even get registered by the demons.

The leader of the demons grabs Leo's shirt and tosses him across the room. His button from his shirt slides across the floor along with a piece of his shirt. The demon lifts Leo by his throat and looks in the direction of Wyatt and Chris.

He gestures the demons to grab the boys as well. The demons approach the sleeping boys with caution and one of them motions to grab Wyatt only to have his hand pass through the projection.

"They're not real!" he exclaims.

The leader of the demons grunts in anger and looks at Leo.

"Where are they?" he asks softly.

Leo smiles.

"Very well.  _Dormio_." he whispers. Leo's head droops forward as he falls unconscious.

Phoebe still watching helplessly disappears from the manor and reappears in Henry's apartment where she sees Henry fighting with two demons in the living room. He charges at the two demons and knocks them on their back. He then turns around and runs into the bedroom where his daughters sleep soundlessly. The demons break down the door and Henry turns around.

The demon waves his hand and Henry flies across the room and lands on the side table, which knocks over the picture of Henry and Paige. Henry struggles to get up as blood drips from a cut above his left eye and left cheek. The demon grabs Henry.

"Don't forget about the little ones." The demon says.

"Noooooo!" Henry screams as he struggles within the demon's grasp but to no avail. The demon walks towards the bassinet. Wyatt and Chris orb in to the bedroom, both of them standing on opposite sides of the bed, with one twin.

The demon watches in surprise as he gestures to grab them but Wyatt orbs out, taking Gabrielle with him and Chris does the same, taking Penny as well.

With a smile on his face, Henry resigns to his fate as he falls unconscious in the demon's arms.

"Let's go. Sebastian is waiting for us." The demon says as he shimmers out of sight and his partner follows suit.

Phoebe still watching the whole the entire thing closes her eyes as she materializes out of sight.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Back in the Magic School, Piper and Paige look at Phoebe confused as to what is happening. With a sharp inhale, Phoebe opens her eyes and sits up. She begins to cough.

"You're ok. You're ok!" Piper pats her on her back.

"What happened?" Paige asks.

"Premonition. Advanced premonition." Phoebe says as she tries to catch her breath.

"What did you see?" Piper asks.

"We're right. Sebastian is behind all of this." Phoebe says, "And he has Leo and Henry."

Paige and Piper look at each other and then at Phoebe.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Piper paces back and forth in the Grand Hall with her arms folded, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"So you're telling me that the children are safe?" Paige asks.

"Yes. Wyatt and Chris orbed into the apartment in time to save the girls and orbed them out." Phoebe explains.

"And how exactly did this premonition of yours work anyway?" Piper asks.

"I can't really explain it, Piper. It was like astral projection or an out of body experience. I could see what was going on but couldn't interact or be seen. It was like I was a ghost." Phoebe says.

"Where did Wyatt and Chris go with the girls then?" Paige asks.

"I didn't see that far." Phoebe says.

"Most likely, they went to dad's or Darryl's. Either way, I'm glad they're safely out of harm's way. It was really smart of them to create decoy projections like that." Piper says, "Now how are we going to save the guys?"

"We know that Sebastian has them. Now, where are they is the question that is going to be baffling." Phoebe says.

Piper takes a deep breath and sighs

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The underworld can be seen as Sebastian staggers across his lair, clutching his rib for dear life. He leans back against the rocky wall and slowly takes his hand away from rib to show a lot of blood oozing between his fingers. The sight where Piper's explosion power made contact with his body created a deep wound. Sebastian winces and cries out loud in pain. He staggers towards his cauldron and closes his eyes.

"You don't have to summon me. I'm already here." Laylah says.

"Help me…" Sebastian says very weakly, "Heal me."

"My powers cannot heal evil entities," Laylah says as she slowly approaches Sebastian, "It can however release healing properties into this potion and heal you slowly. Not completely but enough to regain majority of your strength."

Sebastian nods and points towards the cauldron. Laylah's hands begin to glow a golden color as she plunges her hand into the liquid in the cauldron. The liquid evaporates and she captures a few drops into a glass vial. She walks up to Sebastian and hands it to him. He struggles to sit up and drinks the entire potion in one swig. He gasps as he takes his hand away from his rib.

"It's healing you from the inside but it's not going to close the wound. You're going to need a healer to cauterize that wound." Laylah says.

Sebastian struggles to stand up. He uses the wall to stand up and then slowly walks on his own towards Laylah.

"Why are you helping me?" he asks.

"Exactly the same reason why you came to me." Laylah says.

One of the demons who captured Leo walks into the lair.

"My liege, we have the men." the demon announces.

"And the children?" Sebastian asks.

"They orbed out before we had the chance to grab them." He answers.

"Even the twins?"

The demon nods in response.

"Very well." Sebastian says.

The demon bows and walks away.

"The men and children? What are you doing?" Laylah asks.

"Exacting revenge…"

"On whom? The Charmed Ones?" Laylah asks.

Sebastian staggers towards his mirror and waves at it. Images begin to flash in its surface.

"I have nothing to live for now." Sebastian says as he turns and faces Laylah, "I know my death is imminent. The very least I owe myself to go out with a bang."

"What exactly do you have in mind? You cannot let your life go to waste, especially at the hands of the witches."

"Oh, my life isn't going to waste. The plan will come into fruition, my dear." Sebastian says as he raises his hands and claps. A wave travels through the underworld upon the joining of his hands and he looks at Laylah as he coughs.

"What did you just do?" Laylah asks.

"Remove the charms and protection spells from the lair."

"But the sisters…"

"I want them to find me. That's the point." Sebastian says with a weakened smile. He sees the look on Laylah's face, "Don't look so worried, Laylah. I will not back away. I just have to make sure The Charmed Ones will not interfere with this final step." Sebastian says.

Laylah nods and flashes out of the underworld in a bright light. He disappears from sight and then reappears in the underworld where Leo, Coop and Henry lay unconscious before him. The demons bow before him.

"Leave me." He commands. The demons bow and then shimmer out of the underworld. Sebastian walks towards Leo, touches his forehead.

" _I_ _gnifero iudicio mortem usque pro duellum_ _…_ " he chants as Leo disappears from sight.

He walks over to Henry, touches his forehead and chants, " _Rursus et in in tantibus super te, donec de re iudicare non possunt phantasiae_."

Henry disappears from sight.

He looks at Coop and sighs. He touches his forehead…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The Charmed Ones orb into the attic. Paige immediately walks towards the book and Piper begins to automatically concoct a potion.

"So what's the plan here again?" Phoebe asks as she begins to scry.

"Just create defensive and offensive potions for attack. Sebastian is not going to be easy to find. He never was." Piper says.

The doorbell rings.

"Who could that be at this time?" Phoebe asks.

Paige walks over to the window and looks through it, "It's Victor."

Piper and Phoebe walk out of the attic and Paige follows them out.

Victor stands outside of the manor, waiting for the door to be opened. After a few moments later, Piper opens the door.

"Dad…" she says somberly.

"Is everything ok? Is there a big demonic battle going on again?" Victor asks as he hugs Piper, Phoebe and Paige and then walks in. Piper closes the door behind him.

"Why do you say that?" Phoebe asks.

"Because I have my grandkids in my house right and Wyatt and Chris are talking about demons attacking daddy and Uncle Henry." Victor explains.

"Yeah, we're working on that right now. How are they?" Paige asks.

"The girls are fine, the boys are fine. They're fast asleep."

"Who's watching them now?" Piper says with a panic in her voice.

"Wyatt summoned a dwarf elf lady thing, said that was his baby sitter. She's in my house now." Victor assures the girls.

"We need them to stay with you until we are sure it's safe for them to return." Piper says.

Without hesitation, Victor nods and turns around getting ready to walk out.

"If there's anything else you need from me…"

"We know, dad." Phoebe says, "Thanks."

Phoebe embraces Victor in a moment that feels like eternity.

"Please keep me updated. I don't want to have to wait to hear about you guys from an angel or a cupid." Victor pleads.

"We'll update you as soon as we can." Paige says as she also walks in and hugs Victor.

Piper opens the door and Victor glances at the girls one more time and gives them a weakened smile. He turns around and walks out. Piper closes the door gently and turns around and faces her sisters.

"This ends now!" she says with determination in her voice as she marches past Phoebe and Paige and heads up the stairs. Paige and Phoebe speed walk to catch up to her.

They arrive in the attic and Piper continues to concoct her potions.

"How are we going to find Sebastian? He hasn't always been the easiest person to find." Paige says.

"We will scout the underworld, search every lair, and torture every demon until we find him." Piper says.

"Piper…" Phoebe begins to say but Piper cuts her off.

"I'm tired of living like this. I'm tired of watching my children live in fear and get used to the fact that their mother and aunties are about to engage in yet another battle and they may or may not come back."

"Ok." Phoebe says softly, "I'll try scrying for him to see if we get lucky."

"Should we call Billie, Laura and Jerry?" Paige asks.

"No, this is not their fight. This is ours." Piper says, "This is personal."

Phoebe scries and the crystal immediately drops on the map.

"Found him! He's above ground." she says in a surprising tone.

"That was way too easy." Paige says.

"I don't care. Let's go." Piper says as she begins to fill up potion vials and cork them up.

"Piper, this might be a trap. You're not thinking clearly." Phoebe says.

"And what if he is doing something else and he goes back into hiding again? We cannot lose our chance to save them." Piper says angrily.

"Are you sure those potions will be enough to vanquish him?" Paige asks.

"No. Hopefully it would be enough to do significant damage." Piper says.

"Piper, we can't go at this halfcocked and play Russian roulette with a powerful demon that was ruthless enough to kill his own brothers." Phoebe says.

"Ok. If you have any better ideas, then I'm all ears. If not, then we do things my way and do it now." Piper says.

"We need to get the blade back from him and use it against him. That might be the only thing that may be able to vanquish him." Paige says.

"I'm all for that but in order to get it; we have to go after him now while the opportunity is there."

Phoebe sighs and then stands up, "The mission is retrieving the blade. That's the only goal at the moment. If the opportunity presents itself to rescue the guys, then we take it. We have to be smart about it without tipping him off."

"How are we so sure that he's not listening or watching us right now?" Piper asks.

"His powers have been weakened. I doubt that he would be listening to us when he should be concerned about healing himself." Phoebe guesses.

"Are you sure about that, Phoebe?" Piper asks.

Phoebe shakes her head. Paige walks up to her sisters and grabs their hands.

"Let's just take this chance and wing it, have a chance to know what we're dealing with and then see we have to go from there." Paige suggests.

Piper nods and Phoebe agrees.

"Ok, where is he?" Paige asks.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Sebastian walks through an apartment which looks surprisingly elegant. He sees a piano in the corner of the room and he walks towards it. He sits down on the chair and starts playing the keys one by one. As he continues to play, the room lights up with blue and white lights as Paige's orbing sound effect can be heard in the distance. Sebastian begins to play Moonlight Sonata.

The sisters look at each other and then split up. Paige walks to one corner of the room, Piper remains in the middle and Phoebe walks to the other corner of the room. Sebastian continues to play the piano.

"Stand up!" Piper commands.

Sebastian does not budge or oblige. He plays the piano flawlessly.

"STAND UP!" Piper screams at the top of her voice. Sebastian continues to play.

Paige waves her hand at Sebastian who is surrounded by orbs and then disappears from sight. He reappears in midair and Paige throws him telekinetically against the wall and holds him there. Sebastian begins to laugh. Paige clenches her fist and Sebastian grunts as he drops to the floor.

"Well, that was rude…" he says sarcastically as he stands up and brushes off his shoulders, "I know you're wondering why set up shop up here instead of down there."

The sisters remain silent.

"I needed the change in scenery. After running and hiding and cowering in the underworld for so long, this is well deserved in my opinion. You'd be surprised at how much of a difference the lighting makes when you're working."

"Where are they?" Piper asks.

"Where are…who?" Sebastian asks coyly.

Piper tosses a potion at Sebastian and the potion slows down in midair. He walks towards the potion, suspended in midair and grabs the potion. He uncorks It and spills it on the floor.

"You girls are so predictable, do you know that?" Sebastian says, "And I'm not saying that because I can see into the future. Your tactics are always so basic. I wonder how demons haven't deduced your strategies before you vanquish them. They would be very much alive if they weren't blinded by power and the temptation of the crown."

Piper angrily thrusts her hands and blasts Sebastian who flies into the wall and the wall dents on impact. Sebastian stands up and coughs.

"That's not going to work as effectively as it did in the underworld, my dear." Sebastian says as his smile grows wider, "Precautions."

"Why did you kill them?" Phoebe asks calmly.

Sebastian's smile falters and fades.

"Your brothers. Why did you kill them?"

"That subject is not up for discussion at this very moment. You will find out in due time. Those are not the answers you need to know and those are not the questions you need to ask."

"Where are they?!" Piper demands as the anger in her voice intensifies.

"Let me help you here. The more appropriate question is, ' _How much time do they have left?_ '" Sebastian says.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Paige asks.

Sebastian begins to laugh out loud.

"I do not have time for this." Piper says as she raises her hands to blast Sebastian but Sebastian raises his finger.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Now, we don't want to go and try blowing me up again, do we? Your efforts will be better spent looking for your significant others instead of worrying about what I'm up to."

"Then tell us where they are!" Piper bellows.

"There's no fun in that…at least it's no fun for me." Sebastian laughs.

Sebastian sees the looks in the eyes of the Charmed Ones and he concedes.

"Ok, I guess you guys know how to suck the fun out of everything." Sebastian says as he begins to pace, "Your spouses are trapped somewhere battling for their lives and enduring tests of courage and strength. You can say that they're right underneath your noses. Sadly, they only have 24 hours..."

Sebastian pauses as he looks at the clock on the wall, "well they have about twenty one and a half hours before they are lost forever through time and space. Their survival hinges on mine. If I die, they die."

"You evil son of a bitch." Paige says.

"I never said I was anything but evil. Tick tock, ladies. I'll see you in twenty hours." Sebastian says as he teleports out of the apartment.

Phoebe looks at her sisters. Paige walks towards them and orbs out.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A man lies in the grass in the park in broad daylight. He startles himself awake and he sits up. He looks around and stands up. He turns around and he is revealed to be Henry. He takes out his cell phone and looks at the screen. It displays, 'No Service.'

"This is weird. No service in Golden Gate Park?" Henry mutters to himself. He continues to walk and notices that he is alone.

"Where the hell is everybody?" he wonders, "Hello?! Anybody here?"

Henry walks up the hill and sees a house sitting on top of it. He sees the smoke rising from the chimney and he approaches the house with caution. Moments later, Henry arrives at the doorstep of the house. He knocks on it gently and listens closely for movement or an answer.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" he yells.

He pounds on the door and yells again. Against his better judgment, he opens the door and it creaks open. He peeks his head inside and looks around. After a brief hesitation, he steps into the house.

"I need a phone. Any phone at this moment will do." He mutters to himself. He hears a movement in the distance and he pauses.

"Hello?" he says with a little bit of fear in his voice.

There is no answer. Henry turns around and continues to search the house for a phone. He sees a staircase leading to the second floor. He walks up the stairs and sees three doors down the hallway.

"This is something right out of a scary movie." He whispers to himself, "You'll be ok, Henry. You've seen demons and warlocks. This is nothing compared to that."

He walks cautiously towards the first door and opens the door. The room is empty.

"Ok, like that isn't weird at all." He says. He turns around and walks a little bit further down the hallway. He stops at the second door. He places his right hand on the door handle and turns the knob slowly and pushes the door open. He peeks and notices that there is nothing in the second bedroom as well.

"Great." Henry says to himself. He looks at the last door directly adjacent to his position and takes a deep breath.

"If Paige was here, what would she say to you?" Henry asks himself, "She'd say, 'Just turn around and walk out of this house, Henry.'"

Henry freezes in his tracks. After a brief hesitation, he takes the first step towards the third door. He takes gentle steps towards the door until eventually he reaches it.

"Ok, Henry. Just keep your guard up." He says. Henry slowly turns the knob and gently pushes the door open. The room is fully decorated. The walls were painted with dark blue and white paint. The bed looks like a queen sized bed, completely decorated with pillows and a dark navy blue bed sheet. In the middle of the room, there is a rocking chair with a woman sitting in it facing the window, with her back turned towards Henry.

"Um, hello? Excuse me, ma'am? I'm lost and I was wondering if you could help me out a little bit." He asks.

The woman stands up and slowly turns around. Henry's eyes widen at the sight of the woman.

"Paige?" Henry questions.

The woman standing before Henry smiles and nods, "Yes, honey. It's me. Where have you been?"

Relieved, Henry runs to Paige and hugs her. She closes her eyes as she smiles and gently rubs his back. They part and Paige holds his face. She sees the wounds on his face.

"Oh, my God, honey. You're hurt." Paige says as she hovers her hands over the left side of Henry's face and begins to heal him, "What happened to you?"

"Demons. They attacked me and the girls…"

"The girls?! Are the okay?"

"Yeah, Wyatt and Chris came just in time and orbed out with them."

"I'm just glad that they're safe." Paige says as she hugs Henry.

"Where are we?" Henry asks Paige but Paige doesn't answer.

A noise heard downstairs startles Henry and Paige.

"What was that?" Henry asks.

"I don't know." Paige says, "Got to check it out."

Paige says as she begins to walk out of the room. Henry grabs a hold of her arm.

"Don't go down there, Paige."

"It's probably nothing, Henry. Let's go find out." Paige says as she stretches her hand out for him to hold. Henry takes a deep breath and grabs her hand and follows her downstairs. As they walk down the stairs together, the noise they hear begins to grow louder and louder.

"Paige…" Henry says fearfully.

"Don't worry…" Paige says slowly. Three demons burst into the living room and start throwing energy balls. Paige pushes Henry out of the way and ducks. The energy ball hits the wall behind them.

Paige waves her hand and orbs a knife towards one of the demons. It impales him and he screams in agony as he explodes from sight. Paige hovers the knife in midair and waves it towards the other demon. As it impales him as well. The demon explodes, leaving an echo of his screams. A demon rushes towards Paige and forms and energy ball. Henry stands up and sees a fire iron leaning against the fireplace. He grabs it and stabs the demon from behind. The demon smokes and explodes from sight. Henry runs towards Paige and hugs her.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine. You're getting better at fighting demons, you know that?" Paige compliments.

"Well, I learn from the best." Henry says with a smile. He leans in for a kiss when all of a sudden, sparks hit Paige from behind. Paige's eyes well up with tears as she gasps for air. She drops to her knees and a demon is revealed to be standing behind her.

"No, no, no! Paige!" Henry cries as he drops to his knees and tries to hold Paige up. Paige smiles at Henry and then with a final breath, she closes her eyes. He looks up and sees the demon standing directly above him. The demon conjures an athame and stabs Henry in the chest. Henry chokes as he gasps in pain. He falls down and closes his eyes, lying next to Paige. Mustering all of his strength, Henry grabs Paige's lifeless hand as the life quickly seeps out of his body and his head tilts the side, lifeless.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The Manor can be seen in the middle of the night and a loud banging can be heard from the outside. Inside the manor, Leo is trapped in the basement. He continues to bang on the door with all of his strength, hoping someone can hear and come rescue him.

He turns around and sits on the stairs, apparently giving up hope. He closes his eyes and groans in frustration at the situation. He walks down the stairs of the basement and begins to look around. He digs through boxes of Christmas and Halloween decorations; boxes labeled 'Phoebe's clothes' and 'Prue'. He goes into the corner of the basement and sees an axe buried behind the stairs. He bites his lip as he ponders. He runs his fingers through his hair and out of desperation; he grabs the axe, walks around the stairs and marches up the stairs with determination in each step. He positions himself in front of the door and gets ready to hack the door down.

"Piper is going to kill me…" Leo says as he takes a deep breath.

He swings the axe and it makes contact with the door. The door cracks and that light from the kitchen shine through the tiny crack. Elated, Leo begins to swing with more force as the crack grows larger and larger.

From the view of the kitchen, the pounding can be heard as the door cracks open and eventually the hole grows big enough for Leo to reach out and open the door from the outside. He walks into the kitchen and looks around. Everything looks normal, just as he had remembered but he has the strangest feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was different.

"Piper?!" he yells as he proceeds to walk further into the Manor. He holds the axe with both hands in self-defense mode. He walks into the foyer and looks around. He sees Wyatt's teddy bear, Wuvey on the floor. He walks up to it and picks it up and smiles.

"Daddy…" a faint voice can be heard calling out to him.

"Wyatt?" he spins around searching, "Chris?"

"Daddy…"

Leo runs towards the conservatory and then back to the foyer and finds no one. He looks up the banister leading up to the second floor. He sighs and walks towards the stairs carefully. As he makes his way up the stairs, the cry sounds louder than before.

"Wyatt? Chris? Where are you?" Leo calls out. He gets no response.

He arrives on the second floor. He looks around and opens his bedroom door. He sees that it's empty. He leans the teddy bear against his pillow and walks out. Standing in the hallway, Leo looks at the flight of stairs leading up to the attic.

"Dad?" the voice says, a little louder than before.

Leo walks up the stairs and stops at the top before he opens the attic door. Unsure of what lies beyond the door, he tightens his handle on the axe. He slowly turns the handle of the attic and pushes it open. The door swings open as the creak accompanies the opening door. Then with a brief hesitation, Leo steps into the attic.

The attic looks as crowded as ever. The abundance of boxes, clothes, the table in the center of the attic with a little cauldron sitting in the middle. The Book of Shadows lies open with the moonlight shining directly from the window, casting a natural glow over it. Leo paces slowly towards the Book. Sitting on the couches in the corner of the attic are Wyatt and Chris. They smile at Leo and Leo breathes a sigh of relief. Leo begins to walk towards his sons but the distance between them grows further and further away.

All of a sudden, the door of the attic slams shut. Leo turns around and runs towards the door and struggles to open the door. He takes the axe and attempts to swing at the door but the axe flies out of his hand and slides across the floor. He turns around and sees a demon standing behind him with a smile. He forms an energy ball and hurls it at Leo. Leo ducks out of the way and the energy ball creates a hole in the wall. Leo jumps up and kicks the demon in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet away. He grabs the axe and throws it towards the demon like a tomahawk. The demon screams and explodes. Leo takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Are you boys ok?" Leo asks.

Chris nods his head and Wyatt replies calmly, "Yeah."

He walks towards the center of the attic when three demons shimmer into the attic. Wyatt's shield goes up and covers himself and his brother. Leo's eyes widen in shock at the sight of the demons.

"Orb out of here!" Leo commands but his sons sit there without moving a muscle.

He crawls underneath the potions table. The demons throw the energy balls at Leo and the table splits in two. Potion vials rain down upon Leo and Leo smiles. He starts tossing potions at the demons, who blow up on impact. Leo stands up and looks around, expecting more demons to show up. A demon shimmers into the attic, standing beside Wyatt's shield. Wyatt lowers his shield and the demon grabs his hand. Another demon shimmers into the attic and picks up Chris.

"No!" Leo yells as a few more demons shimmer in between himself and his sons. More and more demons shimmer into the attic, standing between the boys and Leo. With anger coursing through his veins, Leo begins swinging the axe, vanquishing every demon in his path. The more demons he kills, the more demons appear in the attic. A demon appears behind Leo and grabs him by his collar. He tosses Leo across the room and Leo crashes into a table which breaks on impact. Leo struggles to open his eyes as he feels lightheaded. He opens his eyes to see the demons walking towards him. He stands up and looks for the axe but he sees the axe is across the room. He looks around his surroundings, hoping to find a weapon he can use to his advantage. He sees a chest tucked away in the corner.

"The demon leftovers…" he mutters to himself.

Leo runs towards the demons and begins to swing. The demons throw energy balls at him and Leo miraculously dodges and jumps out of the way, avoiding contact.

"If I can only get myself across the room." Leo mutters to himself.

A demon grabs him, and Leo pushes the demon's arm away from him. Leo jabs the demon in the throat. The demon chokes and Leo kicks the demon sending him flying into the crowd of demons, who fall to the ground. He looks at the corner where Wyatt and Chris were and notices that they're no longer in the attic.

Leo runs to the chest and pry it open. Digging through the chest, he finds old wardrobes, potion bottles, a jeweled poignard, a darklighter's crossbow and a golden handle device with the inscription, ' _Ordo Malorum_ ' embedded on the side.

"Never thought I would see the day when I would be using a darklighter's arrow to defend my life." Leo cracks as he grabs the crossbow, the poignard and Litvack's golden weapon. The demons stand up and charge at Leo.

Leo points the crossbow in the direction of the demons. An arrow magically appears, latched onto the crossbow.

"That's convenient." Leo mutters. He shoots the crossbow and it impales one of the demons as he explodes from sight. Another arrow magically appears and Leo shoots the crossbow. One by one, Leo takes them down as fire and screams pierce the air and explosions fill the attic.

The more demons Leo vanquishes, the more demons materialize into the attic.

"It's going to be a long night…" Leo says to himself.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A man rests his head upon a desk in an office like space. The desk is covered by numerous documents, folders and envelopes. The desk takes up a lot of space in the small office, making it look even smaller than it seems. The office phone rings and the sound jolts the man awake. He looks around quickly to observe his surroundings as he comes to his senses. He wipes the drool off his chin and picks up the phone with his eyes closed.

"Coop Anderson speaking. How may I help you?" Coop answers half groggily.

"Yeah….right. No, no. I fell asleep and lost track of time. Yeah, I know. I'll be home soon. Ok, I love you too. Bye."

Coop hangs up the phone and groans. The door swings open and Elise walks in.

"Coop, is the column ready for print? It's 8pm and we have to send it out now. You're already over your deadline by three hours. We can't wait any longer."

"Column?" Coop asks looking around.

"Yes, the advice column." Elise says emphasizing her words. She sees the look of confusion on Coop's face, "Were you in here sleeping again?"

"No, I—um. No. I was just on the phone with my wife…" Coop says as he looks around. He sees a picture of himself on the wall that reads, ' _Dear Coop. Why ask for a match made in heaven when you can ask Coop?_ '

"Oh, my God." Coop mutters to himself.

"Well?" Elise asks.

"Um, yeah. I have the column right here. I'll send it to you right now." Coop says.

Elise nods and turns around to walk away but she pauses, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I just feel like there's something I'm forgetting."

"Hmm." Elise hums, "Must have not been that important."

"Must have." Coop mutters to himself.

"Just send me the column and then go home."

Coop nods as Elise flashes a mini smile and walks out, closing the door behind her. Coop scratches his head in confusion and opens up the laptop. After a few moments of typing and clicking, he closes the laptop and then stands up. He picks up his jacket and his keys. He opens the door, shuts off the light and walks out of the office.

A few moments later, Coop arrives at the loft. A lot of thoughts flood his mind as he inserts the key and unlocks the door.

" _Where am I? How did I know where to go? What the hell is going on?"_

He opens the door. He drops his keys in the dish on to the table and walks in.

"Honey! I'm home!" Coop says loudly. He walks further into the apartment and he rests his jacket on the chair nearby.

"Coop, is that you?" a woman can be heard from the bedroom.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's me." Coop says as he walks towards the voice, which sounds like it's coming from the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen to find a woman with her back turned bent over, checking the oven. She stands up and turns around.

"Welcome home, honey. You poor thing! You look exhausted." She says as she leans and kisses him. Coop reciprocates the kiss and backs away.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, I just feel different, like this isn't…" he says as he pauses, "Forget it. I guess it's me being paranoid again."

The woman smiles and kisses him again, "Well, guess who also wants a kiss from daddy?" the woman says as she rubs her belly.

Coop looks down and gets on his knees.

"How's daddy's little girl doing?" he says in his baby voice as he kisses the belly gently.

"She has been very active lately, mostly when I sing to her or she hears your voice." the woman says.

"You saw that now but she barely moves when I'm home, Andrea." Coop says with a sad tone.

"No, don't pout honey." Andrea says as she lifts Coop's head up and stares into his eyes, "Come with me."

She grabs Coop's hand who stands up and follows her into the living room. She sits down and rests her feet up on the couch. She grabs Coop's hands and places them on her belly.

"Now sing our song and watch her move." Andrea says.

"Andrea..." Coop scoffs.

"No, seriously. Just try. What's the worst that can happen?" Andrea persists.

Coop takes a deep breath and stares into Andrea's eyes and smiles. He looks at the belly and begins to sing.

" _Wise men say_ …" he begins as he pauses. Andrea nods her head, urging him to continue.

" _Only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you._ _Shall I stay would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you_ " Coop sings. After a brief pause, he jumps up and Andrea yelps.

"Did you feel that?!" Coop says excitedly.

"I told you! Keep going!" Andrea says.

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be…_ " Coop sings softly.

Coop and Andrea jump again.

"She's really moving in there!" Coop says.

"She knows it's our song." Andrea says as she places her hands on Coop's hands, which rests on her stomach.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you…_ " Coop sings. He gasps as the baby continues to kick.

"I doubt she will be going to sleep tonight." Andrea says with a laugh.

"I'm sorry for that." Coop apologizes.

"No..." Andrea says softly as she looks into Coop's eyes, "It's worth it. I love you."

Coop takes a deep breath and smiles, "I love you too."

Coop leans in and kisses Andrea. As they share this intense and passionate kiss, Coop's ring begins to glow a bright, white color.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The Golden Gate bridge can be seen as little rays of the sun pierce the darkness over the horizon. Streaks of purple clouds can be seen over the waters crashing against the island of Alcatraz. The Charmed Ones' manor can be seen and inside it, the Charmed Ones orb into the attic. Phoebe sits down as Piper marches to the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing?!" Piper asks, "We cannot take any breaks right now, Phoebe. Get up!"

"Piper, we have searched everywhere; the underworld, the city, the state, hell, we even visited every state casting spells to track them. We've been to about two hundred cities and two hundred countries in the matter of four hours. They're nowhere to be found." Phoebe says.

"That doesn't mean we should give up. We have…" Piper pauses as she checks her watch, "… a little over twelve hours left to find them before the clock runs out."

"Piper, I'm aware of this but let's take a second and just recon and regroup." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe's right." Paige agrees.

"What?!"

"I mean, we have gone orbing around creation looking for the guys and what luck have we had? We may need to take time to figure this out."

"Time is one thing we do not have, Paige! Am I the only one who has the sense of urgency over here?!" Piper panics.

"We will find them, Piper." Phoebe reassures her, "I promise you that. We will find them."

"I just cannot lose Leo again. Not when we have started to get our lives back to normal." Piper says softly as her voice cracks.

Phoebe stands up and walks towards her. Paige joins her.

"I know. I won't give up either, not when I have finally found and married the man of my dreams. Trust me, Piper. You're not alone in this. We are here with you." Phoebe says.

Piper sighs and Phoebe and Paige hug her. Piper breaks down as Phoebe and Paige wrap their arms around her. Tears stroll down her face and then they separate.

"Ok." Piper says as she wipes the tears from her face, "What do we do now?"

"Time…" Paige begins to think.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"Sebastian. He said something about the guys being lost forever through space and time if we fail."

"We're well aware of that, Paige." Piper says.

"I think I know where you're going with that, Paige." Phoebe says.

"Ok, can someone help me jump on their train of thought here? I'm lost." Piper says out of frustration.

"Sebastian's power comes from his father, Tempus and one of the fates. He has the power to bend the power of space and time at will." Phoebe deduces.

"Meaning?" Piper asks.

"Meaning he probably put the guys in a different time or in an alternate universe or something? He definitely has access to that kind of magic." Paige says.

"Ok, that's just reaching a little too far." Piper says.

"Well, do you have any other ideas, Piper?" Phoebe asks.

Piper shakes her head.

"Let's say you're right. How are we going to know where to find them and how to get to them?" Piper asks.

Phoebe begins to answer but pauses as the charm on her necklace begins to light up and flicker.

"Um, Phoebe? What is going on?" Paige asks looking at the necklace, "Why is it doing that?"

"My necklace. I don't know. Coop said it will glow when I'm thinking of him or he's thinking of me…" Phoebe says.

"Has it done that before?" Piper asks.

"No, it hasn't…" Phoebe says as she gets an idea. She reaches the back of her neck and tries to take the necklace off.

"What are you doing now?" Piper asks.

"This is probably Coop trying to reach out to me. I don't know why but I feel like this is the key to finding him and maybe finding the rest of the guys." Phoebe says as she takes the necklace off.

"You think?" Piper asks.

Phoebe walks over to the table with the map and grabs the crystal and the string. She wraps the necklace around the string and begins to scry.

"Um, Phoebe? What makes you think you can find them this way?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot, Piper." Phoebe says.

After a few moments later, the crystal drops on the map. Piper and Paige look closer at the map.

"Main and Chandler Street?" Paige reads off.

"The loft?" Piper questions.

Phoebe shrugs.

"We already checked the loft." Paige says.

"Sebastian did say it was right under our noses. Maybe we didn't look hard enough." Phoebe says.

"Let's go check it out." Piper says.

Paige grabs her sisters' hands and orbs out.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

In the underworld, Sebastian stands in the underworld watching the sisters in his mirror. Laylah stands behind him watching the images play out as well.

"I see that everything is going on according to plan." She says.

" _Exactly_  according to plan, down to the last detail…" Sebastian says.

"You went above and beyond to send the witches on this wild scavenger hunt…"

"Need them gone, distracted while I try to complete the last phase of the plan. By the time they figure anything out, it will be too late." Sebastian says.

"It's a good plan, I'm impressed." Laylah compliments.

Sebastian nods and continues to watch the sisters.

"So what is the next step in our plan?" Laylah asks.

"I'm still searching for the location of entrance into the demon wasteland without being vanquished, an entrance from our world." Sebastian says.

"An entrance in our world?"

"Yes. How else are they supposed break the veil and come through into our world? The exit on their end has already been established. The only thing left to do is find their entrance into this world."

Laylah nods. Sebastian turns around.

"Are you sure you want to do this? The last time they were here, chaos ensued, darkness took over, magic was an unstable disaster and massacres occurred throughout the entire world." Sebastian warns, "I beg you. Please do not let me do this."

"This time around will be different. This time, I won't turn a blind eye and let the destruction happen."

"Can you promise that? Because if it weren't for Az…"

"It is not your job to question what my plans and intentions are, just to fulfill the end of the ritual! I have been lenient for too long. Your insolence will not be tolerated. Do I need to remind you to whom you speak?" Laylah says angrily as the cave begins to shake by the anger of her voice.

Sebastian bows his head and turns around, "Very well. I'll continue to search for the entrance. You do your best to finish the incantation to complete the ritual since you're so good at those."

Sebastian teleports out of the underworld. Laylah regains her composure and clears her throat. She closes her eyes and flashes out of the underworld as well.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Henry lies on the grass in Golden Gate park, seemingly lifeless. In a fast moment, he takes a sharp gasp and opens his eyes. He quickly scans his body and pats himself all over in search for any stab wounds.

"What the hell?" he says to himself when he doesn't find any, "What the hell is going on?"

He touches his face and winces in pain as he feels the cut on his cheek and eyebrow.

His eyes widen in the next moment when he realizes the last thing he saw before he was stabbed.

"Paige!" he says. Henry stands up and looks around. He sees the house he entered earlier. Familiar with the terrain, he starts running towards the house in hopes to find Paige alive.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The Charmed Ones orb into Phoebe's loft. They glance around and spread out.

"Phoebe, we have already looked for Coop here. The place looks the same as how we left it a few hours ago. Coop is not here." Piper says.

"No." Phoebe says adamantly, "I know he is here. I can't explain it but I know he was here or he is still here. I can feel it. I can  _feel_  him."

The charm on Phoebe's necklace begins to flicker more frequently.

"You may be right," Paige says as she points to Phoebe's necklace.

"So if he's here, where is he?" Piper asks.

"Maybe he's in an alternate universe or something? I don't know." Phoebe guesses.

"Seriously?" Piper doubts.

"At this point, any idea is better than no idea at all." Phoebe says.

"Hey, you have been able to summon Coop to you before, right?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, but I have already tried that."

"Yeah, but do you think you can teleport yourself to him?" Paige suggests.

"I don't know. I have never tried." Phoebe says.

"Well, you can try now." Piper says.

Phoebe takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She slowly exhales and the necklace begins to flicker even faster. A pink beam emerges from the necklace and surrounds Phoebe. Piper and Paige look on in shock as Phoebe begins to disappear.

"Grab onto her!" Piper says as she grabs Phoebe's arm and Paige does the same. The three sisters disappear from sight. In a split second, they reappear in the same spot in Phoebe's loft. Phoebe opens her eyes.

"Ok, did it work?" Piper asks.

"We're still standing in the same spot we were before." Phoebe says.

"No. We're in a different place. The energy feels different. I can sense it." Paige says as she begins to look around.

"I think you're right." Phoebe says as she clutches her chest. The necklace stops flickering and it shines a bright white and pink light.

"Are you ok, Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a magnetic pull, like I'm being drawn to him." Phoebe says.

"Uh, Phoebe?" Paige says as she picks up a picture frame. Piper and Phoebe walk up to Paige.

Paige turns the frame over and it shows a picture of Coop and Andrea at their wedding.

"He's married?! To her?" Phoebe asks with a hint of anger detected in her voice.

"You know her?" Piper asks.

"She's one of his charges. I met her last year." Phoebe says.

"Remember, this universe isn't real so let's not blow things out of proportion." Paige says.

"Apparently, they're Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Piper says.

"Anderson? Coop Anderson? Really?" Paige says in a sarcastic tone.

The door handle begins to turn as a couple of muffled voices can be heard on the other side of the door. The handle turns and Coop and Andrea enter, laughing. The laughing ceases when they look into the apartment and Coop sees the Charmed Ones standing before him. Phoebe's necklace stops glowing.

"Hello, Coop." Phoebe says with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Coop asks.

Phoebe looks at her sisters in shock and then stares at Coop.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Henry runs up to the familiar blue and white house. He sees the smoke rising from the chimney. Apparently out of breath, Henry struggles to catch his breath and then opens the door heading for the second floor. He reaches the second floor and sees the same three doors he saw before. He runs to the furthest room down the hall. He takes a deep breath and opens the door to see the decorated room with a woman sitting in the chair, with her back turned towards him.

"Paige?" he says as he walks up to her.

Paige stands up and faces him, "Yes, honey. It's me. Where have you been?"

"We don't have time. We have to go."

"Go where? Wait, what happened to your face? Let me heal you." Paige offers as she tries to heal Henry but Henry stops her.

"You can do that later. We have to get out of here now!"

"Where are we going?! What's going on?" Paige asks.

"I will explain when I can but we really have to go." Henry says as he grabs Paige's hand and runs out the door with her.

They run down the stairs and head for the door when a few demons shimmer in before them.

"Going somewhere?" the demon taunts. Henry instinctively moves Paige closer to him.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

In the attic, Leo stands on one side, armed with the crossbow shooting as many demons as he can. The more demons he vanquishes, the more appear in the attic.

"This cannot be happening." Leo says to himself, "Piper?! Paige?! Phoebe?!"

"No one can hear you." One of the demons says to Leo. The demon waves his hand and the crossbow telekinetically flies across the room into the crowd of demons. Leo stands his ground. He grabs the poignard in one hand and the golden weapon in the other.

"You think a little dagger will do anything to us?" the demon taunts.

"It may not do much but it's much more than I have at the moment." Leo says.

The demons charge at him and Leo begins to hack and stab. Displaying an array of amateur martial art skills, he combats the demons and ends the fight by impaling the demon. One by one, the demons begin to explode and disappear. He slices one of the demons across the chest and the demon hits Leo across the face, which sends him flying into the stand holding the Book of Shadows. Leo reaches for the poignard and realizes he lost the dagger as well.

"Son of a bitch!" he says angrily.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

"I'm sorry…and you are?" Coop asks Phoebe.

"Phoebe? Phoebe Halliwell? Your wife?"

"His wife? I'm his wife!" Andrea says angrily.

"You better stay in your lane before you take another ste…" Piper begins to say but pauses when she sees Andrea's pregnant belly. Phoebe's eyes widen as her eyes shift from Andrea to Coop.

"She's pregnant?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah. Eighteen weeks today." Andrea answers.

"Excuse me, she wasn't talking to you." Paige barks at her.

"If you think I'm going to allow anyone to talk to me like that…" Andrea begins to say.

"Ok, that's all folks." Piper says as she freezes the entire room. She looks at her sisters and unfreezes them.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks Phoebe.

Phoebe stares at a frozen Coop who has a confused look on his face.

"I have to remember that this is an alternate universe. This is not real." Phoebe says softly.

"It seems like he has had his memory wiped clean. He doesn't remember who you are." Paige says.

"I'm going to have to make him remember." Phoebe says with determination.

"How?" Piper asks.

"I'll figure something out." Phoebe says. She looks at Piper and nods at her.

Piper waves her hand and unfreezes Coop.

Coop looks at Phoebe and then at Andrea.

"What did you do to her?"

"She's fine. Trust me. Be thankful I didn't blow her up into pieces." Piper sneers.

"Coop…" Phoebe begins to say, "I don't know what Sebastian has done to you but deep down, I know you remember me."

"You do look familiar." Coop says.

"That's because I'm your wife." Phoebe says with a smile on her face but tears in her eyes. She looks down at her wedding band, "You took my hand and placed this wedding ring on my finger and pledged our lives and love for each other. On Christmas day, you gave me this necklace saying that this will always glow as long as our hearts yearn for each other."

The light in Coop's ring begins to flicker.

"I don't remember." Coop says.

"I beg to differ." Phoebe says looking at his ring. Phoebe's necklace begins to flicker as well.

"You're getting to him, Pheebs." Piper says.

Phoebe looks into Coop's eyes, "Maybe this you jog your memory."

Phoebe grabs Coop's face and plants a kiss. Coop, taken aback by the kiss leans into it and surrenders. The necklace glows a bright pink and white light and Coop's ring glows at the same time. Coop wraps his arms around Phoebe and Phoebe is pulled into a premonition:

_(A flash to Phoebe and Coop's first interaction at her loft)_

_The door opens and Coop barges in._

" _Oh, whoops. This isn't right." Coop says looking around. He recognizes Phoebe. "Hey! Hey, I saw you at the café earlier, didn't I?"_

_Phoebe squints her eyes and answers defensively, "Yes, you did, which makes me wonder even more what you're doing in my house!"_

" _Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. I'm new here. Must have gotten off on the wrong floor" Coop says._

" _An understandable mistake…" Billie says as she lifts her finger._

" _Why did your key work?" Phoebe asks suspiciously._

" _Hmmm. I don't know. That's a weird one." Coop answers without a tone of concern in his voice._

" _Mmm…" Phoebe nods pointedly._

" _I have to talk to the broker about that. Hmm. Anyway, ladies, I apologize. Have a wonderful evening. Listen, if you ever need anything, I live right below you, so don't hesitate, even if it is just for a...cup of sugar or something." Coop says as she closes the door._

_(A flash to Phoebe and Coop's conversation before the Ultimate Battle in Forever Charmed):_

" _I really should be out there helping them." Phoebe says,_

**"** _No, not until we talk."_

**"** _Look there are lives at stake here and…" Phoebe begins to say._

" _And so is love, ours. I let you kick me out of here yesterday. I'm not doing it again today. And you know why? Because I love you, Phoebe Halliwell." Coop says as he put his hands on her shoulders, "With all of my heart, with every fiber my being, I love you. Now I've found love for thousands of people all over the world, but I have never found love for myself, not until now. Until you. And I-I-I know you feel the same way; because I can see it, I know what loves looks like. And I am not letting this get away from us, Phoebe."_

**"** _Apparently not, Uncle Coop." Phoebe says with a smile._

**"** _Yeah." Coop smiles back._

_(A flash to Phoebe and Coop on Halloween night)_

_"I cannot believe I'm about to do this." Phoebe says. A second later, the doorbell rings, someone answers the door to reveal Phoebe and Coop standing at the front door._

_"Trick-or-treat!" Phoebe and Coop say. The old lady who answers the door drops a few candy bars in their lantern and closes the door, wishing them a Happy Halloween._

_"I can't believe I just did that." Phoebe says,_

_"Well this is our first holiday together so we might as well have fun, right?" Coop says._

_"Right..." Phoebe answers. They walk down the street and Phoebe stares at Coop with a smile. Coop looks at Phoebe._

_"What?" Coop asks._

_"Nothing." Phoebe says and they hold hands and walk down the street._

_(A flash to Phoebe standing at Rockefeller Center with her family on Christmas day. She watches Piper and Leo kissing under the mistletoe and Paige and Henry do the same)_

_Phoebe sighs and looks up. She closes her eyes and a pink light appears beside her._

_"You called?" Coop says._

_"Coop! What? I didn't call for you." Phoebe says._

_"Did you wish for me in your heart?" Coop says._

_"I just was thinking about you." Phoebe says._

_"So was I." Coop says._

_"Merry Christmas, Phoebe..." Coop says as he hands her a present._

_"What's this?" Phoebe asks._

_"Open it." He says._

_Phoebe opens it and it is a heart shaped necklace. A tiny, pink glow shines in the center._

_"It's beautiful." Phoebe says. Coop takes it from her and puts it around her neck._

_"Whenever you think of me, it will glow. When our hearts yearn for each other, the necklace will glow and my ring will glow too." Coop says_

_Coop smiles and kisses Phoebe on the cheek as he steps back. He flashes out of sight. Phoebe smiles and places her hand on the necklace. She looks up above as flurries begin to fall from the sky._

_"Merry Christmas, Coop." she whispers to herself._

_(A flash to Phoebe and Coop on their wedding day in Christal Clear):_

_Phoebe clears her throat and takes a deep breath. She smiles as she closes her eyes and is pulled into a premonition. She sees herself with Coop, from the first time they met in her loft, to the moment she got her love block removed by Coop, her going trick or treating with Coop and finally sees herself leave her house, pregnant with Coop while Billie takes care of her other two daughters. Her smile grows._

_"You are the greatest love I have ever had. I have not known true love and the meaning of soul mate until I met you. Whenever I go through a bad or rough day, all I do is close my eyes and my premonitions show me the greatest memories of my life, and they are all memories I have shared with you. I have seen my past with you and we have had great memories together, and I have seen my future with you. I cannot wait until I can share those memories with you as well. You reawakened love for me when all was lost, and I'm a better person for it now and it is because of you. I love you Coop." Phoebe says._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Angel of Destiny says proudly as she raises her hands, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Coop smiles and moves closer to Phoebe. He grabs her face gently and kisses her. The rest of the group applauds._

Phoebe comes out of the premonition and she parts from Coop. Coop, looking stunned opens his eyes slowly.

"Wow. That was a really long kiss." Paige mutters to Piper.

"Mhm." Piper agrees.

"Did you see all of that?" Phoebe asks him.

"Phoebe?" Coop says looking at his wife, "What is going on?"

"It's a long story. We've got to get out of here." Phoebe says.

Coop looks up at Piper and Paige.

"Hiya…" Piper says with a smile as Paige waves.

Coop smiles and grabs Phoebe and kisses her again. They are surrounded by a pink and white light as they begin to disappear.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Piper says as she jumps into the pink light with Paige and they disappear from sight.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Coop appear in the attic in the Manor.

Phoebe and Coop stop kissing and look around.

"Are we back?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Coop says

"I thought we would come back to the loft." Paige says.

"Ok, that's great. We've saved one, two more to go." Piper says.

"Did you guys find Leo and Henry?" Coop asks.

"No, that's the next step." Phoebe says still hugging Coop.

"Any idea where to go next?" Paige asks.

"I'm assuming they are on other planes." Coop says,

"Other planes? Care to elaborate?" Paige asks.

"Where you guys found me wasn't an alternate universe. That was one of the seven planes of existence." Coop says, "I was on the intuitional plane, where I was stripped of all memories and emotions from the physical plane."

"That explains why your memory was gone." Phoebe says.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Henry and Leo are on the same plane?" Piper asks.

"No. Sebastian made it clear that he wanted us separated to make it harder for us to be found so I'm pretty sure he put them on the other planes." Coop says.

"Great. Just great." Piper scoffs.

"At least we know where to search now." Phoebe says.

"We have nine hours left. We don't have time to search seven planes, Phoebe." Piper says out of frustration.

"Not necessarily." Coop says.

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"We can rule certain ones out. Sebastian put us on planes that will generate the most challenge," Coop explains, "That rules out the spiritual, monadic, akashic and physical planes. You just rescued me from the intuitional plane so that only leaves two."

"How do you know so much about the planes of existence?" Phoebe asks.

"Certain magical beings can travel between planes and realms. Cupids happen to be one of the few." Coop says with a smile.

"So what are the last two planes?" Piper asks.

"The astral and at the causal planes..." Paige answers.

"Looks like we're going on a trip..." Coop says with a smile.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Henry faces off with a bunch of demons with Paige standing behind him.

"You're not going to hurt her." Henry says defensively, "Not while I'm still here."

"Oh, that can be arranged." The demon says as he forms an energy ball. The other demons form an energy ball as well.

The demons throw the energy balls in their direction and they duck out of the way. Sparks fly over Henry's head as he looks around for Paige. He sees Paige lying across the room. He army crawls to the other side of the room and covers Paige. The demons come towards Henry and Paige and Paige orbs them out of sight.

They orb back into the room upstairs. Henry sits on the floor still lying on top of Paige.

"That was close. I don't know why we didn't think of it before?" Henry says. He looks down and sees beads of sweat on Paige's forehead as she breathes shallow breaths.

"Paige?" he says with concern. He looks down and sees a burn on Paige's chest. He sits down and holds Paige on his lap.

"No, no, no!" Henry says as he begins to rock Paige back and forth, "Not again!"

"It's ok." Paige says with a weak smile, "This isn't the end. Remember that."

Henry begins to choke up and smiles, "This is never the end. Only an obstacle that slows us down…"

Henry kisses Paige and when he parts away from Paige, he stares into Paige's eyes only to see the life drained from them.

Henry begins to tremble as he sobs quietly. He rocks back and forth as he fixes Paige's hair. He wipes Paige's forehead and kisses it, then he slowly hovers his hand over her face and closes her eyes.

The door to the room begins to shake uncontrollably as the demons throw energy balls at it in an attempt to blow it up. The door explodes into pieces and the demons stare at Henry. Henry looks up at the demons angry with his face wet with tears.

"All I got to do is let you guys kill me and I will be back with her again." Henry says with his cracked voice.

"If you say so…" the demon says as he tosses the energy ball in Henry's direction. The energy ball flies towards Henry and he closes his eyes as he braces himself for the impact. Only thing he hears in the next few seconds are screams and echoes of explosions. He opens one eye and sees orbs flying in the air and the energy balls deflected back at the demons. The last demon is finally vanquished and there is nobody left. Confused, Henry looks around.

"I think he's in here!" Coop says.

"Coop?" Henry says in surprise. Coop walks in and sees Henry holding Paige in his arms.

"Hey there, buddy." Coop says with a smile.

"What's going on?" Henry asks.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in to the room.

"Hey honey…" Paige says as she walks up to Henry.

Henry looks at the Paige in his arms and the Paige standing before him.

"What the…"

Henry stands up, "I thought you got killed in front…I don't understand."

"At least he remembers her…" Piper says to Phoebe.

Paige walks up to Henry and kisses him. Henry hugs Paige tightly.

"Ok, honey. You're going to break me in half." Paige strains. Henry backs away from Paige and smiles.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Paige says.

"Can we get out of here, please?" Piper says.

"I second that." Henry says as he grabs Paige's hand. They all hold hands and then in a flash of pink and white teleport out of the room.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Leo struggles to grab the poignard as he kicks the demons trying to get to him. He crawls on his stomach trying to reach it but a demon grabs his leg and drags him into the crowd of demons. He reaches into his pocket and grabs Litvack's golden weapon.

"How do I use this?!" he ponders as he continues to fight. He punches and elbows various demons as he keeps slapping the weapon in order to activate it. A demon shoots an electricity beam at him and he covers his face with his hands. The electricity activates the weapon as the weapon shoots towards a handful of demons and vanquishes them on the spot.

"Finally!" Leo says.

He points the weapon towards the demons facing him and majority of them explode out of sight.

As he waves the beam through the army of demons, one of the demons shoots the electricity beam and him and upon seeing this, Leo flinches and closes his eyes. Leo opens one eye and sees the electricity frozen, mere inches away from his face. He opens his eyes wide and looks around and sees the demons are frozen in position. Confused, Leo stands up and looks around.

"Piper?" Leo calls out hoping to hear an answer.

Leo walks through the demon ranks, making sure not to touch them and unfreeze them. He walks to the door of the attic and sees the sisters, Coop and Henry standing there.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you." Leo sighs.

Piper walks up to Leo and kisses him. After what feels like eternity, they part from their embrace.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Piper says as her voice cracks, struggling to hold back her tears.

Leo smiles and kisses her again.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A flash of pink and white can be seen, blinding the entire scene. The bright light disappears and the Charmed Ones and their men appear.

"All of that accomplished with two hours to spare." Paige says with a smile.

"Where are the boys?" Leo asks.

"With dad…" Piper answers.

"Now to deal with the situation at hand..." Phoebe says.

"Sebastian." Paige says.

"Yep. Let's vanquish the son of a bitch once and for all." Piper says.

"What I don't understand is why did he do all of this?" Phoebe asks.

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"He killed his own brothers after spending the better part of the year resurrecting them, and then takes the guys, and sends us on a wild goose chase for what?" Phoebe questions.

"I don't know. You think that there's more than it meets the eye?" Paige asks.

"Maybe. Sebastian is not the typical demon, he doesn't do things just to do them. There's always a method to his madness, if you can call it that." Phoebe says.

"Well, I don't care. Let's just find a way to vanquish the bastard before he has a chance to attack or plot against us again." Piper says.

"But how?" Leo asks, "Don't you need the blade of Gambrell to vanquish him?"

"If we can't vanquish him, I know we can entrap him like Grams and mom did his brothers." Paige suggests.

"No, I don't want some future descendant of ours to deal with his wrath, we're going to have to do it," Phoebe says, "he has to have the blade on him, right? I mean, there's no safer place to hide it than have it on his person."

"I have an idea." Piper says looking at Paige.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Remember that warlock who was stealing muses with the ring of Inspiration?" Piper asks.

"Yeah?" Paige says with skepticism. She looks at Phoebe who shrugs at her.

"Remember you were able to orb the ring to you without it being in the same room as you. Maybe you can do it again." Piper suggests.

"No, last time I did that, I had his painting to help me call for it. I don't know if I can do that again." Paige says.

"Our powers have advanced so maybe you'll be able to do it. You have to at least try." Piper says.

"Yeah, I know but it's not like I have been practicing my power to call stuff from far away. That's more of psychokinesis, not telekinesis." Paige says.

"What if I help you visualize it?" Phoebe offers.

"How?" Paige asks.

"I can call for a premonition to see Sebastian in the present and you can call for the blade through that." Phoebe says.

"How am I going to see your vision though?"

"She did it earlier with me." Coop says, "She showed me visions of our past and that's how I got my memory back."

"You lost your memory?" Henry asks.

Coop nods in response.

"It's worth a try. It's better than anything else we have at the moment." Piper says.

Paige takes a deep breath and looks at Phoebe. Phoebe turns to Paige and holds out her hands. Paige looks at them and hesitates. She grabs them and both sisters close their eyes. A white light shines between the crevice of their joined palms as Phoebe and Paige gasp and are pulled into a premonition.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Sebastian stands over a table, mixing ingredients and concocting a potion. He pauses as his eyes begin to glow. The glow disappears and he closes them and takes a deep breath. A second later, Laylah flashes into his lair. Sebastian opens his eyes.

"The final phase is complete. The Charmed Ones have retrieved their spouses from the planes and they are coming for me."

"Do you have enough time to complete it?" Laylah asks desperately.

"Yes. I foresee the Charmed Ones vanquishing me." Sebastian says.

"That cannot happen. If you die by the hands of the Charmed Ones, the ritual will not be complete. You have to sacrifice yourself, Sebastian."

"I find it ironic that this ritual requires the blood of the most powerful evil to be spilled in order for it to work, makes me wonder if you planned for my death to happen this entire time." Sebastian says.

"No. I intended for your brothers to die. Kulak was supposed to be the third evil entity to be sacrificed but you went against my warnings and had the sisters vanquish him." Laylah explains.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and sighs, "So I essentially sealed my own fate, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Laylah whispers.

"Well, the ritual is complete and my essence is charged. Did you find the entrance?"

"Yes." Laylah says, "The Gates of Guinee. Once you get to the other side, you'll have but a moment to find the prison and set them free before the monster comes to devour you."

"I thought Belthazor slayed the monster the last time he was there?"

"The tribunal created more. Especially since they protect the remaining Taxiarchs in their slumber there."

"Only thing left for us to do is for me to die." Sebastian says. He pulls the blade of Gambrell from his pocket and stares at it.

"Magnificent blade, isn't it." Sebastian says.

Laylah nods with tears in her eyes, "Thank you for helping me."

"I guess no matter how evil I tried to be, the humanity in me prevented the evil from completely taking over."

"Humanity?" Laylah asks.

"My mother. She was one of the Fates but they were human with the gift of foresight bestowed upon them by the gods."

Laylah flashes a weak smile.

"So I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything you ask." Laylah says.

Sebastian begins to voice his request to Laylah.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Paige and Phoebe sit in the middle of the attic, Paige's hands resting upon Phoebe's with their eyes closed. Piper, Henry and Leo look on with interest and worry.

A zoom into Phoebe's mind and a quick flash gives us a glimpse of her vision:

She sees Sebastian's back turned towards them, mixing a potion with the blade resting on the table beside him. Phoebe and Paige are seen standing in the opposite part of the lair.

"Do you see it?" Phoebe's voice can be heard asking Paige.

"Yeah." Paige answers, "Can he hear us?"

Phoebe shakes her head. Paige looks at the blade and concentrates as she closes her eyes.

In a brief moment, the blade beside Sebastian orbs out of sight and the vision comes to an end.

Phoebe and Paige find themselves back in the attic with the blade lying on the table next to them.

"We did it!" Phoebe says.

Paige and Phoebe stand up. Piper grabs the blade and looks at her sisters.

"Ready to end this once and for all?" she asks.

Phoebe and Paige nod. They grab Piper's hands.

"We'll be back, honey." Paige says to Henry.

"Come back in one piece." He says to her.

"We have to make a quick stop first." Piper says.

Paige nods and orbs out of the attic.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

In the underworld, Sebastian sits in a corner looking defeated. The Charmed Ones walk into his lair.

"Come to finish me off, have you?" he asks as he stands up.

"You foresaw us coming?" Paige asks.

"Well, when I saw you orb the blade away, the message was loud and clear." Sebastian says.

"Bet you didn't see this coming…" Piper says as she steps aside. Billie comes out of the shadows and stands in front of the Charmed Ones. Sebastian sees Billie wielding the blade.

"Billie. So I die by your hands tonight. I can't say this isn't anticlimactic." Sebastian says.

"Yeah, the sisters thought after everything you put me through, this moment belongs to me." Billie says.

"I guess they are right." Sebastian says.

"Do you have any final words?" Phoebe asks.

"None whatsoever."

"I have a question before we do this…" Paige says, "Only thing that I don't understand is why did you vanquish your own brothers? What does that get you?" Paige asks.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Sebastian says with a smile, "And believe me, you will find out."

Sebastian raises his arms, "I'm ready."

"Huh…" Phoebe says, "So you're not going to fight, no escape, nothing?"

"There's no point. I have resigned to my fate. It was going to happen sooner or later so why delay the inevitable?"

"You're right." Billie says, "I do have something to say to you though."

Sebastian looks on without saying a word.

"Thank you for giving me my powers. I still don't understand why you did it but if you didn't, I wouldn't be standing here with these women who have become family to me and for that, I thank you." Billie says.

Sebastian nods with a smile.

"So without further ado…" Phoebe says trying to rush things along.

Billie hovers the blade and waves her hand at the blade which plunges into Sebastian's heart. Sebastian gasps and closes his eyes. He falls to his knees and a circle of fire form around him. They engulf him as he lets out a blood curling scream and explodes with finality.

"Whew…" Phoebe says as she takes a deep breath. She looks at Billie, "Are you okay?"

"That was so satisfying." Billie says softly, "I can't believe it's finally over."

"Let's get out of here." Paige says.

"I agree…" Piper says.

The Charmed Ones and Billie join hands and orb out of the underworld.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Scenes of the city of San Francisco can be seen. The sun quickly rises, the BART can be seen coming down the street as people cross the street. The Manor can be seen and inside it, a huge spread can be seen on the dining room table: eggs, sausages, bacon, bread, hash browns, a pitcher of orange juice and the family sitting around the table, passing food and drinks around, with their mouths full.

Piper sits at the head of the table with Leo sitting by her side. Phoebe and Coop sit to the right of Leo. Paige and Henry sit across from Phoebe and Coop. Paige has one of the twins on her lap as she feeds the baby formula in a bottle. Billie sits next to Paige. Wyatt and Chris sit next to the dining room table playing with their food. Victor sits on the other side of the table, opposite Piper.

"Wyatt, Chris! Stop playing with your food and eat it!" Piper scolds.

"I'm eating, mommy. It's Chris who is playing with his food."

"Nuh uh. I'm eating my food, mommy." Chris says defensively.

Paige looks on with a smile.

"You cook just like your grandmother." Victor compliments with his mouth full of food, "Actually better than Penny."

Piper smiles.

Paige's baby begins to fuss.

"Be careful now, little Penny sounds like she's taking offense to your little comment there." Henry says.

"Has Penny and Patty met the girls yet?" Victor asks.

"No, we haven't had a chance to summon them yet." Paige says.

"Well, why don't you?" Phoebe says.

"Huh?" Paige asks, "What do you mean?"

"The girls are long overdue for a wiccaning." Phoebe says.

"Wiccaning? What's that?" Henry asks.

"It's like a christening, but for witches. Our ancestors come down and bless the children in goodness and light. It's beautiful." Paige explains.

"Sounds like a good idea. We have to set it up. It's up to you, Paige." Piper says.

"Anytime within the next week is fine with me." Paige says.

"Next week sounds good to me." Piper says.

"Cool. My first wiccaning! Can't wait to see it." Billie says happily.

"How many ghosts should we expect to show up?" Henry asks.

"About 200, give or take." Phoebe says.

"200?!" Billie gasps.

"Yeah, we're summoning our ancestors spanning over three centuries, so 200 is about right." Piper says.

Chatter fills the room as they discuss the details of the wiccaning.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A quick flash of the Halliwell manor can be seen and the next scene shows the Golden Gate bridge, images of Bourbon Street in New Orleans and then dense forest as the sun begins to set.

Laylah walks through the forest with the sky above her slowly changing from bright clear skies to a fiery orange. She paces through the forest and reaches the catacombs. There are crypts and tombstones visible before her. She continues to walk through the catacombs while looking around. She begins to replay the last conversation with Sebastian before his death.

_(A flashback to Laylah and Sebastian's last conversation.)_

_Laylah watches Sebastian pull the blade of Gambrell from his pocket and stares at it._

" _Magnificent blade, isn't it." Sebastian says._

_Laylah nods with tears in her eyes, "Thank you for helping me."_

" _I guess no matter how evil I tried to be, the humanity in me prevented the evil from completely taking over."_

" _Humanity?" Laylah asks._

" _My mother. She was one of the Fates but they were human with the gift of foresight bestowed upon them by the gods."_

_Laylah flashes a weak smile._

" _So I need you to do me a favor."_

" _Anything you ask." Laylah says._

" _I need you to cast a spell to remove my essence and my magic."_

" _Why do you need me to do that?" Laylah asks._

" _The ritual can't be complete unless I shed my blood and you combine it with the blood of my brothers." Sebastian says._

" _I don't understand what you mean." Laylah says._

" _I foresaw my death with the Charmed Ones in this place. It has to happen. If I disappeared without a trace because of this ritual, they won't stop until they find me and they will have to piece together what we have been up to in order to do it and all of our hard work would have been for naught."_

_Laylah nods and walks closer to Sebastian._

" _You have to be quick. The witches will be here soon. As soon as the blade pierces my body, you'll need to extract my powers and my essence and heal my body before I die."_

_Laylah nods. Sebastian hands Laylah a vial and waves his hand at it. The vial transforms into a jar._

" _Those are the blood of my brothers." Sebastian says. Laylah looks on with disgust._

_Sebastian grabs the blade and looks at Laylah. He closes his eyes as he plunges the sword into his heart. Time slows down and Laylah walks up to him. She produces a bright white light in the middle of her palm and holds it directly in front of Sebastian. A grey glow rises from Sebastian as he screams. The grey glow hovers above in the cave._

" _E_ _t diriget viam ejus, et in scandalum , et sit finis ejus_ _…" Laylah chants._

_The grey glow descends from the ceiling of the cave and seeps into the ground. Laylah walks up to Sebastian. She opens the jar and places it under the blade, still pierced in Sebastian's heart. She takes out the dagger and his blood shoots out of his chest like a sprinkler. His blood flows into the jar and Laylah waves her hand and the blood stops. She closes the jar and places her hand over the open wound in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian's wound heals closed._

_She walks over to the table behind Sebastian and places the blade on the table. She looks at the jar and sees that it is beginning to glow. She walks back to Sebastian and looks at him. She waves her hand at the jar and shrinks back into a vial. She places the vial in her pocket and steps back._

" _Goodbye, old friend." She says with a smile. Tears begin to fill her eyes as she teleports out of the underworld. Time resumes and Sebastian is seen standing in the same spot as before. He looks around and sighs. He walks to the table and looks at the blade. He sees the blade orb away from him._

" _This is it." He whispers to himself in a sad tone._

_(A flash forward to the present sees Laylah arriving a big crypt in the center of all the smaller crypts.)_

Laylah faces the big gates of the crypt. The gate is decorated with dark figures in hooded cloaks, two crossed scythes, and a lot of skulls.

"This is it…" Laylah says to herself. She takes out the vial containing the blood of the Del Mar brothers. She takes a deep breath and uncorks the vial. She pours the blood on the skulls as she begins to chant:

" _Hoc nunc audite verbum domini antiquissimam deorum,  
Antiqua munia carcere dimitti deos precor ut redeat rursus virtutem continendi_ _"_

A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning occur as soon as she stops chanting. She stares at the skies as a gust of wind begins to fill the place. The skies are filled with clouds and rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning can be seen.

"Ok, Sebastian. It's your turn now." Laylah says.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The scene looks catastrophic. It is a familiar location, with a strong resemblance to hell. The skies are dark red with fire protruding every few seconds completed with jagged rocks, and loud screams of pain and despair can be heard in the distance.

The grey glow from Sebastian can be seen entering the place through the sky, falling rapidly like a meteor. The grey glow lands on the sandy ground and Sebastian materializes in its place.

Sebastian looks at himself and then looks around.

"So this is the demonic wasteland, huh…" he says to himself. He sees something moving in the sands.

"That's my cue to go…" Sebastian says as he begins to run. He runs as the worm creature jumps out of the sand towards him. He raises his hands and he freezes the creature. The creature begins to move slowly through his powers.

Sebastian sees a gate in the corner and runs towards it. He arrives at the gate and the gate is decorated with the same design as the crypt, with two figures standing on each side with holding two scythes crossed on a mountain of skulls. The worm creature unfreezes and speeds up towards Sebastian. Sebastian sees this and turns back around facing the gate. He places his hands on the handles of the gates, closes his eyes and begins to chant:

" _Hoc nunc audite verbum domini antiquissimam deorum,  
Antiqua munia carcere dimitti deos precor ut redeat rursus virtutem continendi_ _"_

His spirit begins to glow. The worm creature speeds up and as soon as it gets close to Sebastian, Sebastian's spirit fades into the gate.

The gate cracks open and a loud rumble can be heard.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

On the other side, Laylah stands in the crypt inside the gates of Guinee. She waits impatiently watching with bated breath as the rumblings grow louder and the winds grow stronger. She looks around and then looks at the gate. The gate cracks open and the stone like walls of the crypts begins to collapse. Inside the crypts, three tombs can be seen. The tombs begin to shake and rumble as the tombs crack open. A hand breaks free from the tomb in the middle and Laylah gasps with excitement.

"Welcome back…" Laylah says to the unknown person rising. Her smile grows larger.

END OF EPISODE.

Kaley Cuoco as Billie

Ivan Sergei as Henry

Victor Webster as Coop

Geoff Stults as Sebastian

Sarah Jane Morris as Laylah

James Read as Victor

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell


	23. 9x23: All's Well that Ends Halliwell???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things come full circle for the Charmed Ones, new beginnings and opportunities arise as a few loose ends linger .

**SEASON FINALE OF SEASON 9**

**9x23: All's Well that Ends Halliwell?**

Thunderstorms invade the city of San Francisco as the night falls. Lightning strikes and thunder claps as cars weave in and out of the city on the Golden Gate Bridge. A flash later, a white and blue apartment can be seen perched on a hill across from the Port of San Francisco. Inside the apartment, the thunder and lightning and the rainfall is just a mere whisper. The rain taps gently on the windows, its rhythmic beat soothing enough to be a lullaby.

We see the cribs of the twin girls and almost immediately, we see Paige and Henry lying in bed. The sound of Henry's snoring is completely muted by the thunder and lightning completing its rampage outside.

We see Paige tossing her head from side to side, drenched in sweat. She makes muffled noises as her chest rises and falls rapidly.

Fire can be seen everywhere, the city of San Francisco lies in chaos. In the middle of the night, the chaotic debris can be seen in heaps, mountainous all around. The Golden gate bridge can be seen in the distance, broken in half with its familiar golden orange color hue faded. On top of the heaps stand four figures, looking down from their chaotic perch. Another heap of debris, much higher than the ones the four figures are standing on can be seen as well. A woman can be seen walking to the top and looking at the city from the top. A man joins her and he puts his hand on her shoulders.

The fire grows increasingly strong and spreads wide. The man shoots a stream of fire towards the audience and Paige jumps up out of her sleep.

She struggles to catch her breath as if she has been sprinting in a marathon. She wipes her forehead and looks at her husband, who is in deep slumber and completely unaware of his surroundings. She looks to her right and sees her girls sleeping in their crib, peacefully and undisturbed. Paige rises out of bed and walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

She turns on the light and stares at herself in the mirror. She turns on the faucet and begins to wet her face with water and wash her face clean. She stares at herself again and takes a deep breath and exhales sharply. She shuts off the light as the door to the bathroom opens and closes gently.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

_I am the son,_

_I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved._

_Just like everybody else does…_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

STARRING

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

AND Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"

Brian Krause

Dorian Gregory

Created by: Constance M. Burge

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The rain continues to fall as the skies turn into a gray morning in San Francisco. The bridge is as busy as ever with commuters crowding the bridge. The Halliwell Manor can be seen and inside it, Piper stands in her kitchen with a coffee mug in her hands. She stares absentmindedly into space as Leo walks up behinds her and kisses her on her neck.

"Good morning…" Leo says with a smile.

Piper takes a deep breath and smiles, with her back still towards him.

"Someone is in a good mood today."

"After last night, what man wouldn't?" Leo says as he continues to kiss Piper's neck. Piper smiles and kisses Leo. She turns around and wraps her arms around Leo. Leo looks at Piper and stops kissing her.

"Are you ok?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Piper asks.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind. Talk to me." Leo says.

Piper looks down, sighs and looks up at Leo.

"I feel like my life is at a stalemate…"

"What do you mean?" Leo asks her looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh no…I'm completely content with you and the boys. Believe me, that's one part of my life I'm extremely happy with. I'm talking about the club."

"What about it?"

"I feel like the club was supposed to be the beginning of me chasing my dreams and instead of morphing that dream from being a club owner into a restaurant owner, I got too comfortable and let that dream slip away from me." Piper explains.

"What are you saying? Do you want to sell the club?"

"Yes…no. I don't know. I was close to getting endorsed two weeks ago by Jonathan and now I'm back to square one. I guess I feel like my dreams got shattered." Piper says.

"Listen. When you first started the club thing, everything did not go smoothly, remember? You couldn't get the loan for the club and then by some divine miracle, you were able to get a loan with your sisters because you booked a pretty good band that helped put you on the map and had the investors have faith in you…" Leo encourages.

Piper smiles and looks at Leo. She wraps her arms around him, "I seem to remember  _you_  used a spell on the manager for Dishwalla and they came to play at the club, and we had to vanquish a demon at the end of the day."

"Yeah, when I said divine miracle I thought it was clear I was talking about yours truly." Leo says.

Piper smiles and kisses him.

"You're right. This shouldn't be the end. I just have to try harder. Thanks honey."

"Always." Leo answers.

"Ok, I have to get the stuff ready for the twins' wiccaning and you get the boys ready." Piper says as she backs away from Leo and places her cup in the sink.

"The wiccaning is still happening?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?"

"I'm just saying, with the weather the way it is outside, I would think that it would be postponed or something…"

"Leo, it's not like we're having the wiccaning outside the house. It shouldn't matter about the weather outside. Besides, Paige still wants it to happen so I have to set up the ritual for it and decorate it and cook." Piper explains.

"What time is it again?" Leo asks.

"It's at 2:00 this afternoon. Six hours should be enough time to get ready." Piper answers.

Leo nods and kisses Piper and walks away. Piper watches her husband walk away and a smile grows on her face. She turns around and starts to take out pots and pans to begin cooking.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe walks into the Bay Mirror soaking wet. She runs into her office and slams the door shut. She rings out her hair of all the remaining water from the rain and she grunts out of frustration. She sits down behind her desk and takes a moment to relax. As soon as she closes her eyes, her door flies open and Elise marches in.

"Good morning, Phoebe!" Elise says cheerfully.

"It's not necessarily a good morning now, is it?" Phoebe says gesturing to the window.

"Mother Nature has been crazy lately, hasn't she? First the earthquakes that hit us last week and now thunderstorms? We're lucky though because Louisiana had it worse than us. They got hit with the hurricanes and earthquakes and flooding. It's crazy."

"Yeah, it's insane." Phoebe mumbles.

"So welcome back! How was it?!" Elise asks.

"How was…what?" Phoebe asks.

"The honeymoon!" Elise exclaims, "The last time we saw you was when we left your sister's house because of all of the chaos going on and you canceled your wedding, but then I guess you pulled a city hall and got married there, huh?"

"Yeah, it was less stressful that way. The honeymoon was amazing, I wish I could describe it but there are not enough words in the world to describe it." Phoebe gushes.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Phoebe. I really am. You have been searching for love and giving advices on love for as long as I've known you and I'm glad you've found it." Elise says.

"Thank you, Elise." Phoebe says softly.

"You're welcome. You know what I think? I think you should share the knowledge. Help others on a bigger scale."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Phoebe says with a confused look on her face.

"You've been giving advice on relationships and finding love for years now, you need to expand your platform. Television, national syndication, something!"

"Oh, no, Elise…I can't think about that. I don't really feel comfortable being in front of cameras here in San Francisco, yet alone for the entire country to see me."

"Ok, then Ask Phoebe for the entire country, write a book or something like that," Elise says as she walks closer to Phoebe, "You have the platform to do this, and you should."

"But even if I were to do it, how do I even begin?"

"I have got some connections. I can pull a few strings and you got Jason in your back pocket." Elise says.

"Elise, I…" Phoebe stutters but Elise cuts her off.

"Married or not, Jason will always try to help you out. You don't have to decide right now, but think about it, Phoebe. Everybody needs to advance to the next level in their career and you are long overdue for one. This is it."

Phoebe stares at Elise and takes a deep breath.

"Think about it and let me know." Elise says as she turns around and opens the door. She walks out, "Welcome back!"

Phoebe watches Elise walking out as her mind begins to ponder.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

On the outskirts of San Francisco, Angel Island can be seen in the distance. A flash of silver and gold can be seen in the distance and up close; four beings materialize in its place. A man, presumably the leader stands before Laylah and the other two. The four beings are dressed in long robes, the leader dressed in a pale fiery orange, Laylah in a powdery blue, one of the men dressed in a black and light brown and the other in an emerald green and white robe. Pinned on their chest are two triangles intertwined forming a hexagram symbol. With his arms stretched out on either side, the leader closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"My siblings, do you smell that? That which we have taken for granted?! Freedom!"

His siblings do not say a word. Laylah stands by with a smile on her face.

"All thanks to our little sister. Our gratitude will never waiver nor falter. We will forever be in your debt."

"You don't owe me anything, Lennox." Laylah says, "I'm just happy to be reunited with my brothers again."

Lennox drops his arms and turns around, staring at Laylah face to face.

"Almost all your brothers." Lennox added.

"That was only because we were betrayed by Az…" another one of the siblings begins to say but Lennox stops him.

"He did not betray us, he was forced to do what he needed to do when we went out of control, or do you need to be reminded that we were imprisoned because of your ideals, Abaddon?" Lennox says.

"So you're telling me we deserved to be locked away for that long? For expressing concern and my ideas?" Abaddon defends.

"Concern? Your concern and ideas led to bloodshed and chaos all because you couldn't control your temper." Lennox says as he walks up to Abaddon, "We lost Gambrel because of the war you started. The entire universe, mortals and magical beings alike suffered endlessly with major casualties."

Lennox turns around and walks away staring in the distance where the Golden Gate Bridge is clearly visible.

"If that's the case, why not imprison just me? Why lock you both up too?"

"We were blinded by rage because of you and we did not see reason." The other sibling begins to say, "Our brother did what was right by putting us in the slumber to prevent any more damage."

"Do you feel any remorse for the carnage you caused, Abaddon? Do you feel anything for the death of our brother?" Lennox asks.

Abaddon looks to his brothers and Laylah and looks down.

"Gambrel didn't have to die. He killed himself…" Abaddon says.

"He sacrificed himself to save us. All of us! All because you were on a power trip." Laylah intervenes but calms down and then regains her composure, "Azazel died shortly after you were all entombed. The injuries he sustained in that massacre were too much. The world has forgotten about the battle. They have moved on and so should we."

"Laylah is right. We have been given a second chance to do better." Lennox says. He looks around and taps his foot on the ground and then looks to his siblings.

"It is time. We need to join hands to make this work." Lennox says as he holds out his hand to his siblings. Raieck holds Lennox's hand, Laylah holds Raieck's and Abaddon holds Laylah's. They close their eyes and begin to hum.

The island begins to shake and they form ripples across the water. The island splits in half and beneath the large body of water; something begins to rise from it. A large building, resembling a temple, breaks the surface of the ocean as the building rises from the depths and hovers above. Using his free hand, Abaddon clenches his fist and the split earth closes. Lennox gently guides the temple magically and the temple lands safely on the highest peak on the island.

"Wow…" Laylah says admiring the temple from afar, "It looks exactly the same as the day Gambrel submerged it."

All four beings disappear from sight and reappear inside the temple. The temple's walls are embedded with gold and white designs and engravings and the floors are glistening with black and gold marble stones so smooth, there is nary a scratch visible on its surface.

The temple begins to shine a bright light through the hall and numerous people begin to materialize. Followers fill the hall as the crowd murmur, questioning their presence in this strange building. The four siblings walk before them. The noise from the crowd dies down as they see Lennox and his siblings stand before them.

"Is that who I think it is?" One of the conjured creatures questions.

Whispers fill the room as they try to determine if they can believe what they see in front of them.

"I know you are aware of who we are. You know who inhabits this temple. The answer should be clear to you." Laylah answers.

The creatures lower their heads and fall on bended knee. The crowd parts down the middle and they also drop down on one knee and bow their heads. Lennox walks through the crowd with his siblings right behind him and sits on the golden throne in the middle. Raieck sits on his left, Laylah to his right and Abaddon sits beside Raieck. There are two empty golden chairs on either side of the line of thrones.

Watching his subjects kneeling before him, Lennox rubs the chair gently as he basks in the elements of their temple, "Home sweet home."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Phoebe runs into the Halliwell manor soaking wet, holding a garment bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. She hangs her coat on the coat hanger and then walks up the stairs to the bedroom to hang up her bag. She looks up as she hears movement in the attic.

"Piper?!" she yells.

"Up here!" Piper answers.

Phoebe walks up to the attic and sees Piper walking around the room holding a lot of candles, placing them all over the attic.

"Do you need help setting up?" Phoebe asks.

"I already placed protection charms all over the house. This is the only thing I have left to do anyway." Piper says as she continues to place the candles.

"Where are Leo and the boys?" Phoebe asks.

"They're in magic school. The school is closing down for the summer so he wanted Wyatt and Chris to spend time with their friends before the break."

Phoebe walks to the couch in the attic and sits down.

"So I think I got a promotion today?" Phoebe says.

"That didn't sound like a sure thing." Piper says.

"Because it was an open ended offer…" Phoebe says.

Piper stops pacing around the attic, places the candles on the table and faces Phoebe, "What do you mean?"

"Elise wants me to take my column to the next step. Like nationally, next step."

"Oh my God Phoebe, that's great!" Piper says as she walks up to Phoebe and sits next to her. She holds out her hands and Phoebe places hers gently on top of them and holds them.

Phoebe looks down, not looking exactly thrilled by her announcement.

"Why the long face? This is a good thing, right?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. It's a great opportunity for me, I guess but I don't know if I am ready for all of that." Phoebe says.

"Wow. Our family has been cursed with so much misfortune that we can't even appreciate it when a good thing falls on our lap." Piper says.

"I just don't know…" Phoebe says.

"Listen to me," Piper begins to say, "Do you want to be working as an advice columnist for the rest of your life?"

Phoebe shakes her head in response.

"It's a great start but it is time you expanded your horizons. There's more to you than just advising San Francisco residents on relationships and what not to do to piss off your spouse."

Phoebe chuckles.

"Elise is right. I know your hesitation comes from the whole being on television thing but it doesn't necessarily have to be that, you know?"

"I know. Elise said the same thing. I'm just deep down afraid of the changes that might come with that." Phoebe discloses to her sister. She looks up into Piper's eyes, "Doing all of that right now in this time of my life when I finally have some sort of normalcy seems like it's the wrong timing."

"The best things in life are unplanned, Phoebe. If we planned every moment in our lives, life wouldn't be as interesting, would it?" Piper says, "I say do it now before the real stuff comes into play, like children."

"You're right." Phoebe says.

"I know I'm right. That's why I'm the oldest." Piper jokes as she stands up.

"What should I do though? National syndication, television, book?"

"Write a book. That would put you on a world class level. You will get to help many people all over the world, Phoebe. You'll not just be limited to the country and that in itself is amazing." Piper says.

"Thank you." Phoebe says softly as she releases a relieved smile.

"You don't have to thank me now…" Piper says as she picks up the remainder of the candles, "Just put it in your book so the whole world can know how awesome I am."

Phoebe shakes her head as she laughs. Piper turns around and as she resumes placing the candles in the attic, the whole house begins to shake.

"Whoa…" Piper says as she grabs onto the wall and looks around as dirt falls from the ceiling and certain boxes and picture frames fall onto the floor. The Manor stops shaking.

"Was that an earthquake?" Piper exclaims loudly with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Felt like it. What the hell has been going on lately?" Phoebe asks.

"First, the endless thunderstorms and now the occasional earthquakes that get stronger every time? Do you think it is something demonic?" Piper asks.

"I don't think so but it wouldn't be the first time we were wrong about it." Phoebe answers.

Paige orbs into the attic with the twins in a baby car seat and Henry.

"Did you guys feel that?" Paige asks.

"Well hello to you too." Piper snaps.

Phoebe stands up and takes the car seats away from Paige and places them on a table. She begins to talk in her baby voice, playing with the twins.

"Sorry. I've just been on edge lately." Paige says as she hugs Piper.

"I told you to go see a shrink about all those nightmares." Henry snips as he watches Phoebe play with his daughters.

"What nightmares?" Phoebe asks without taking her eyes off of the twins.

Paige sighs, "I have been having these weird nightmares for the last few days. Nothing major."

"Paige, you cannot just dismiss something you describe as a weird nightmare, especially with the kind of lives we live." Piper says.

"Ok, but do you promise not to freak out?" Paige asks.

"Now I'm worried." Piper says as she folds her arms and sits down.

"At first, I used to just have dreams of fire and brimstone. Regular stuff, you know? But with every night, the dreams just got more detailed and more vivid."

"How?" Phoebe asks as she still plays with the girls.

"The dream I had last night…I saw San Francisco in complete and utter chaos with dead bodies littered everywhere. There were these four people standing on top of the heap of bodies and two of them, a man and a woman stood out to me the most. They looked like the leaders of this little group. Do you think they mean something?"

"I'd be quick to dismiss a nightmare like that but a continuous one that happens every night for days? That's extremely questionable." Phoebe says.

"The thing that I'm worried about is that I have had dreams like these before, right before the titans got released from their icy prison and turned us into goddesses, remember?" Paige reminisces.

"You were a goddess?" Henry asks Paige, looking surprised. Paige turns around to face Henry.

"Yes, honey. I've turned into a goddess, a vampire, a fairy tale princess…the list goes on and on." Paige says.

"Wow…" Henry gasps.

"I thought we already talked about it. Guess I'll fill you in later." Paige says.

"Come to think of it, I also had a similar dream a few weeks ago. Ocean on fire, horses with glowing red eyes…" Phoebe adds.

"When was this?!" Piper asks.

"A few weeks ago on my honeymoon." Phoebe says, "I just had that nightmare for just a couple of days though. It probably meant nothing."

"There's no way that was just a coincidence. Am I overreacting?" Paige asks.

"I just say we should just leave well enough alone. If these are warnings, they will eventually find us since we're somehow in the San Francisco guide for magical beings apparently." Piper says, "But today is all about your girls. No demons, no worries, just blessings from our ancestors."

Piper walks up to Phoebe and picks up both of the car seats with the twins and hands them to Paige. She pushes them out the door, "Now go get my nieces dressed and you both get ready."

Piper looks towards Phoebe and grabs her by her arms and walks her out as well, "Phoebe, call Billie and Laura and tell them to hurry up and you get ready too. This thing starts in the next hour and we do not have time to waste."

Phoebe walks out the door as Piper shoos them down the hall. Piper takes a deep breath and turns around and continues to finish the set up in the attic.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Laylah sits on the throne with her brothers, as happy as she can be.

"Laylah, we have a holiday coming up and we need to regulate as much magic to the witches as we can for them to be able to celebrate properly." Lennox says.

"Which holiday is coming up?" She asks.

"Litha, the Summer solstice celebration. The witches are gathering to call on us to grant them the power to celebrate this day. We will imbue them with the powers for the day to celebrate it."

Laylah smiles, "It's been a while since I've done this. Gambrel only allowed me to do this once before he died so I don't really know what to do."

"It's simple, little sister," Raieck says as he stands up, "Come, we will show you."

Laylah stands up and Lennox joins them as well.

"Abaddon, care to join us to help bring in Litha?" Lennox asks.

"No, I think I will sit this one out. I have certain duties I need to take care of." Abaddon says still sitting on his throne.

Lennox gives him the side eye and turns to his siblings.

"Ok, we must join hands in order to begin." Lennox says.

Laylah joins hands with her brothers and closes her eyes. The rest of them close their eyes as well. They begin to hum. As they hum, all three of them begin to glow as power rises from them and hovers right above them. The longer they hum, the larger the magic above them grows. After a while, the magic enters the ceiling of the temple and disappears. The magic hovers into the clouds and disperses across the rainy city and rains down in golden streaks.

The thunder and lightning ceases and the sun begin to shine through the clouds. Birds can be heard chirping and the wind blows through the city with ease.

The three siblings open their eyes and smile.

"Do you hear that?" Raieck asks. Laylah closes her eyes and tries to listen in, "The balance of good and evil has been restored."

"What do you mean?" Laylah asks.

"In order to release us, the grand design had to be disturbed. The magic you used was pure evil and that tipped the scale from good to bad, which released all these catastrophes all over the planet. We just used our magic to offset the balance and tip them back in our favor." Lennox explains.

"Next, we're going to direct the magical energies to the nymphs, sprites and the leprechauns." Raieck says.

"Shouldn't that a task we usually delegate to the subjects to do for us?" Abaddon asks.

"Yes, but since it is the first one since our imprisonment, I think we should enjoy this one. Things like these were taken for granted; I'm not going to let the little things slip by anymore." Lennox answers.

"What about the demons, warlocks and darklighters?" Laylah asks.

"That is supposed to be Abaddon's job to maintain proper magical distribution towards them, but we do not want to risk what happened last time to happen again." Lennox says.

"You don't trust me, that's basically what you're saying?" Abaddon says.

"We trust you, little brother…" Raieck says, "We're just taking precautions."

Abaddon scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"So I will be taking the Angels, avatars, Elders, whitelighters; Raieck, you take the Cupid, witches, fairies, sprites, and pixies." Lennox delegates.

"What do I get?" Laylah asks.

"You can handle the mermaids, nymphs, elves, leprechauns, centaurs, ogres and muses…" Lennox says, "Since Gambrel and Azazel are no longer with us, the work load increases and we have no choice but to carry it."

Laylah nods as a symbol of understanding. Lennox looks at Abaddon's direction as he sees him staring elsewhere, deep in thought. After a great deal of hesitation, he calls for him.

"Abaddon!" Lennox bellows. Abaddon stands up and walks to Lennox.

"Demons, warlocks, ghouls, imps…you know what list you have to tackle but not too much magic. The grand design must remain the same as it is meant to, even the evil side. Please don't disappoint me."

"I won't." Abaddon says with a smile. He exits the main room in the temple.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Raieck asks, "Especially after last time?"

"No, but we didn't have a choice, did we? I'm placing a great deal of faith in our brother."

Raieck nods slightly and walks away. Lennox smiles at his sister and walks away. Laylah looks around and closes her eyes and disappears from sight.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Abaddon walks towards the doors exiting the temple when he pauses.

" _Abaddon…_ " a voice whispers.

Abaddon turns around and begins to look around.

"Who's there?" he yells.

" _Abaddon…_ "

Abaddon spins again as he tries to pin point the location of where the voice is coming from. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He disappears in a cloud of grey smoke.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the Manor, Leo and the boys walk up the stairs and enter the attic. They join Henry and Paige who are waiting with Gabrielle and Penny. The twins are dressed in their white laced wiccaning gowns with Paige dressed in a powder blue dress, with her hair in a ponytail and Henry in a white dress shirt tucked into khaki trousers. Coop flashes in with Phoebe. Phoebe walks to Paige and starts to play with the girls. Coop taps Henry on the back and they shake hands and begin to converse.

Piper walks into the attic and walks to the Book of Shadows.

"Is everyone here?" Piper asks.

"No, Billie and Laura aren't here." Phoebe says.

Piper groans out of frustration, "Phoebe, can you call them and see where they are? I'll start lighting the candles."

Phoebe nods and steps to the side as she pulls out her cell phone. Piper walks around the attic lighting the candles and Billie runs into the attic, out of breath with Laura right behind her.

"We're here! We're here!" she says as she attempts to catch her breath.

"Great!" Piper says, "Now everybody, take your places!"

Phoebe and Coop stand to the left of Paige with Wyatt and Chris, Leo stands to right side of Henry with Laura and Billie. The people in the attic form a half circle with Paige and Henry standing in the middle. Piper joins Leo.

"Ready?" Piper asks looking at Paige.

Paige nods and looks at Henry who just smiles nervously.

"Ok, then. Let's begin." Piper says as she takes a deep breath.

" _Here these words, hear my cry_  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide." Piper chants.

Swirls of golden white lights materialize in the center of the candle circle and Grams appears.

"Oh, my dear." Grams says with a smile as she looks around.

"Hello, Grams!" Piper says softly.

"Hello, my darling!" Grams says as she becomes corporeal.

She hugs Piper and kisses Wyatt and Chris on their foreheads as she hugs them as well.

"How are you doing, Leo?"

"Can't complain, Penny. Can't complain." Leo says as she hugs him as well.

"Grams!" Phoebe says as she strolls across the room and hugs her.

"Hello there, Mrs. Halliwell. I must say that married life agrees with you." Grams compliments.

Phoebe scoffs and blushes as Grams walks to Paige.

"Oh my goodness." She says as she approaches the Mitchells.

"Who are these adorable babies?" Grams asks as she gushes over the twins.

"Grams, these are your new newest great grandchildren. This is Gabrielle…" Paige says as she hands Gaby to Grams. Grams bounces the baby happily as she mumbles baby jargon.

"And this….this is Penelope." She says.

Grams stops rocking the baby in her arms and looks up at Paige in disbelief.

"Penelope? As in?"

"Yes, Grams. She's named after one of our greatest ancestors." Paige says with a smile, "She is named after you."

"Oh, my sweet Paige." Grams says as her voice begins to crack, "I don't know what to say. I am so touched and honored that you would do this."

Paige smiles and shrugs.

"From the stories I've heard about you ma'am, the honor is ours." Henry says.

Grams looks up at Henry and then at Paige. She extends her free arm and hugs Paige.

"No words can ever express the feeling I'm experiencing right now. I love you so much." Grams begins to cry and she plants a kiss on Paige's cheek.

"We love you too, Grams." Paige says as she pulls back and smiles.

Piper clears her throat loudly and all eyes fall on her.

"Not to rush this tender moment but we did summon you for a reason." Piper says.

"Oh?" Grams says.

"We were hoping if you can perform the wiccaning for the girls." Phoebe says.

"Oh, of course!" Grams says as she clears her throat and takes charge, "Now, I'm assuming that you have taken the necessary precautions that come with this kind of ceremony, right?"

"Everything has been taken care of." Phoebe answers.

"Ok, so let's begin!" Grams says as she steps back.

"There's more?" Henry asks.

"Yes, honey. We had to summon her so she can summon the rest of the matriarchs to bless our girls." Paige explains.

"Honey, there's no need to explain what a wiccaning is to him although I can't say that I am surprised. Men are always clueless about everything unless it has to do with sports." Grams quips.

Billie and Laura laugh at the comment.

"Grams!" Phoebe scolds.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth."

"The wiccaning, please?" Piper asks.

"Oh, alright!" Grams says as she hands Gabby back to Paige, turns her back towards the audience and begins to chant.

" _I call forth from space and time,_  
Matriarchs from the Halliwell line.  
Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,  
Our family's spirit without end.  
To gather now in this sacred place,  
And help us bring this child to grace."

Golden swirls float around across the room and gravitate towards Grams and numerous ghosts materialize beside her. Billie looks around, watching in amazement as more golden swirls appear in thin air and more ghosts arrive.

"That's uh…that's a lot of ghosts." Henry says with a hint of fear in his voice.

Paige releases a small chuckle and whispers to him, "It's ok, honey. This will be over soon."

"For the first time in our long line from ancestors to descendants, this is the first set of twins born to the Warren family. The next members of our family added to the next generation of Halliwells." Grams says.

She looks at Paige and gestures her to come forward. She steps forward with Henry with both babies in their arms.

"What's the name given to these children?" Grams asks.

"Gabrielle Rose and Penelope Grace." Paige answers.

"Gabrielle Rose and Penelope Grace. With the addition of these two beautiful children. the legacy Melinda Warren prophesied three centuries ago begins to grow. For as long as the air fills their lungs; their cries ring loudly in the air, their powers growing as rapidly as their physical being, we pledge to be with these beautiful girls always. Apart but never separate. Forever distant but always near. Free but never alone. They are one of us and because of that, we will bless them with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Gabrielle Rose Mitchell" Grams says as she grabs Gabrielle and kisses her once on each check and once on her forehead and hands her back to Paige.

"Welcome to the family, Penelope Grace Mitchell…" Grams says as she repeats the same actions to Penny and hands her back to Henry.

"Blessed be." Grams says softly.

"Blessed be." The matriarchs respond in unison.

"Blessed be." Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Paige say gently.

"Blessed be." Henry, Coop, Billie and Laura say at last.

Grams turns around and holds her arms out.

"Be safe, my darlings!" she says as she blows a kiss.

The matriarchs begin to disappear one by one until Grams is the only one left standing. Grams begins to glow as she becomes transparent and with one final smile, she disappears from sight.

Billie begins to clap really loudly and everybody joins her.

"We did it!" Paige says as she kisses her daughters.

"That was so beautiful." Billie sniffles.

Piper snickers.

"What? It was!" Billie says.

"So do we get to eat now, or what?" Henry asks.

They all begin to march downstairs to the dining room when familiar white and blue lights appear before them. The lights disappear and a man stands before all of them. Piper and Phoebe's eyes widen and their jaws drop open.

"Oh my God." Piper gasps.

"Um, who are you?" Paige asks the man.

"Hello, Piper. Hi, Phoebe." The man says.

"You guys know him?" Billie asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe says softly.

"Andy?" Piper whispers.

The man is revealed to be Andy Trudeau.

"We have a serious problem. We need to talk." Andy says.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Laylah walks through fields of tall grass and flowers. She smiles and basks in the sun's rays that radiate her skin. The wind breezes past her and she takes a deep breath. She levitates and raises her arms. Golden lights coarse through her veins as they soar down to the fields. Nymphs begin to appear out of nowhere and look up as they watch the golden swirls rain down on them. Satyrs appear and leprechauns appear alongside them.

"What's going on?" a leprechaun asks.

"Don't you feel that? The magic in the air? The gods are back." A nymph says.

"The gods? Gods of what?" a satyr asks.

"When was the last time this happened? Where we constantly got magical boosts on top of our powers? I think she's one of them." The nymph says as she looks up and points to Laylah in the sky.

"I think she's right." The satyr says.

"Well, I'll be damned." The leprechaun says with a smile as the entire group begins to absorb the golden lights. More magical creatures begin to materialize and cheer loudly.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Abaddon walks through the underworld. He walks into the lair that belonged to Sebastian and he looks around. He raises his hands and energy begins to rise from the rocky walls of the lair and he absorbs them. His eyes begin to glow as he sees all the events that has happened in the past year. He hears a noise and turns around. He sees the ghost of Sebastian standing before him with a box hovering right next to him.

"Who are you?" Abaddon asks as his gaze continues to shift from Sebastian to the box.

"The one who sacrificed himself to set you and your brothers free." Sebastian says.

"That's not possible because if it's true, you shouldn't be here. Your powers and essence is what was used to resurrect us." Abaddon says.

"And you will be right. That was the plan. Your sister wanted you guys back for her own personal gain and the spell I casted bought me some time, to reach you before I disappear forever."

"And why would you want to do that?" Abaddon asks.

"You know Abaddon; you're legendary in demonic circles. You basically created demons, even though you didn't intend to. That battle of good and evil was one for the ages."

"I was told that the world has forgotten about that war." Abaddon says.

" _Their_  side has forgotten about it, but our side?" Sebastian says as he sucks air through his teeth, "that was the first time we experienced real power. You showed us that good didn't always have to have the upper hand. The grand design that maintains the balance of good and evil was never the same after you."

"Well, I'm just here to do my job. I don't have an interest in that anymore."

"I foresaw your return to power, Abaddon…" Sebastian begins to whisper as he walks around Abaddon, "I foresaw you bring the world to its knees and both sides bent to your will."

Abaddon pauses and then begins to speak, "I am not that powerful."

"Au contraire, mon ami." Sebastian says, "You have more power than you imagine. You're more powerful than Lennox and the rest combined. Why did you think it took Azazel and Gambrel to work together to put you away? The power you distribute to darklighters and other demons can be used for yourself. You can use that to boost your powers and make my vision come true. Plus the item that lies in this box will make you damn near invincible."

"Why are you doing this? What do you stand to gain from this?"

"I have an axe to grind with a few witches and this will definitely provide me satisfaction knowing that my revenge has been achieved." Sebastian says.

"Revenge? You're not going to be around to see any of this take place."

"Oh, but I have. That is one of the many gifts I possessed and I have foreseen it all, as long as you do what I tell you, you will succeed and no one will stand in your way." Sebastian says.

"What about other rivals? We made prophecies of other powerful evil entities." Abaddon asks.

"No one can ever rival you even if they tried. You are the father of evil, so to speak. You bestowed your powers upon the Source and he ruled for almost a millennia before the Charmed Ones vanquished him. I took care of the rest of them. I made sure that the Ultimate Power was eliminated before your arrival, basically sped that process up. The Source is gone, Zankou is gone, the Triad, Kulac. Only people standing in your way are your brothers & sister."

"What about the Charmed Ones?" Abaddon asks.

"The Charmed Ones will not be able to stop you. I guarantee you that. I'll give you the tools you need to make all of this happen; what is going to happen, what to do and what not to do. You will be armed with knowledge because like you said, they have forgotten about the war, and when you decide to wage another, they will fail miserably and everything will be yours for the taking."

Sebastian opens the box and a purple glow pulses from within.

"Where did you find that? Is that the …" Abaddon asks.

"That detail is not relevant. What is, however, is how you can use this to get what you want."

Abaddon ponders for a moment and turns his back towards Sebastian. After hesitating, he turns around slowly.

"What do I have to do?" He asks.

Sebastian's smile grows as he begins to explain the plan to Abaddon but their voices fade away.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the Manor, Piper and Phoebe stand before Andy, still surprised at what they're seeing.

"I mean, how are you? How have you been?" Phoebe begins to ramble. Andy smiles.

"Same old Phoebe. You guys look so grown up, I cannot believe my eyes." Andy says.

"We thought you were watching over us or something like that." Piper says.

"I was. Until they made me a whitelighter and then I couldn't do it anymore, that's why what I have to tell you has to be quick and then I have to go." Andy says.

"Wait, what?! Why?" Phoebe asks.

"When spirits get chosen to become whitelighters, they are allowed one visit to their previous life before they begin their duty. They are not allowed to make any kind of contact with anyone in their previous life after that." Leo explains.

"He's right. I made my contact with Prue on the night I died, telling her to move on. Then a year later, they made me into a whitelighter. Maybe it was my reward for saving the Charmed Ones that night, I don't know." Andy explains.

"Oh, before we forget, this is our sister, Paige." Phoebe introduces.

"I heard." Andy says as he extends his hand and Paige shakes it, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Paige says.

"Not that we're not excited to see you but why are you here, Andy?" Piper asks, "What's going on?"

Andy takes a deep breath and sighs, "It's Prue. She's missing."

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"What?!" Piper asks in disbelief.

"Wait, what do you mean missing? Missing from where?" Phoebe asks.

"Do you know why you haven't been able to see Prue since she died? It's not because you needed to move on before you had to see her like you were told. It's because she needed to accept that she was gone and she wasn't coming back, and that was something she had struggled with ever since she passed." Andy says.

"What are you talking about, Andy?" Piper asks with panic in her voice.

"When she died, she kept trying to find ways to come back down here to help you guys. To see you. At first, it was subtle attempts to come down here. She started using her powers to flip through the book during certain battles you guys faced and during times of great need. Then when you guys battled the Source, she started trying to physically come down here to assist you. The Elders stopped her the first time…"

"The first time?" Paige asks, "She tried this more than once?"

"Yeah. The battle with the Source, the fight with Gideon and Zankou." Andy explains.

"I think I need to sit down." Piper says as she walks to the couch and sits down.

"Every time she tried to come down here prolonged you guys being able to see her, being able to summon her, as punishment. During your battle with Zankou, the Elders sealed themselves from you guys and Prue tried to contact you guys. She guided you all through that battle and she even managed to slip through the veil and she used her powers to delay Zankou when you orbed outside the house and astral projected back into the basement of the manor."

"I can't believe this." Phoebe says as she joins Piper on the couch.

"Shortly after that, she was apprehended and that was the last time anyone saw her." Andy says.

"What do you think happened to her?" Paige asks.

"I don't know. I figured she was on punishment again, you know? Placed in limbo for a while and then brought back but it's been two years. I began to ask questions but they threatened to take away my wings if I interfered." Andy says.

"Of course the Elders will say something stupid like that…" Paige scoffs.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm surprised they haven't been listening in or tracking me. I have to go, but please keep me updated. I want to know what happened to her." Andy says.

"Of course." Phoebe says.

"Thank you so much, Andy." Piper says as she stands up and hugs him. Phoebe hugs Andy as well.

"No problem. Oh, and the Elder who led the charge against Prue…his name is Rosier." Andy informs.

"Rosier? Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"Positive." Andy answers. He looks to the sisters, "I'll be in touch."

Phoebe nods as they watch Andy orb away.

"Do you know Rosier?" Billie asks.

"He was my mentor along with Gideon." Leo says, "It seems out of character for him to have something to do with this."

"Well, we never thought Gideon would try to kill Wyatt but he tried and failed so there's that." Paige says.

They all stare at Piper who is still sitting down in shock.

"What do you want to do, Piper?" Phoebe asks.

Piper does not answer.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

The sun begins to set and leaves colorful streaks in the sky in its wake. Abaddon teleports into the temple. He looks around and takes a deep breath. He walks into the throne room. He sees Laylah and Raieck talking and they stop when they see him.

"You don't have to stop whatever you're discussing because of me. Continue." Abaddon says.

"It's not of any import. Just killing time till Lennox comes back." Raieck says.

Laylah looks at Abaddon suspiciously, "Are you alright?"

"Never better. I just…I'm just basking in the freedom we have right now. It still hasn't registered that we're free and we were incarcerated for over a thousand years."

"I just wish I figured how to release you sooner. I had to wait until I knew for sure that I can sacrifice the most powerful evil beings in existence to set you free. I still don't get why Gambrel made that ritual." Laylah says.

Abaddon shrugs. He walks to the outside of the temple and stares out into the ocean. The Golden Gate Bridge is in the distance and watches the sun setting. Laylah comes outside and joins him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Abaddon says, "It's strange to see that something beautiful can spring from something so disastrous."

"Same should be applied to the mortals and magical people who inhabit this planet. You weren't around to see them pick up the pieces and heal. I was. I grew up watching this happen and that is a hopeful and beautiful thing to see. Free will was the most beautiful thing Gambrel and the rest were able to grant us and you wanted to challenge that?" Laylah says.

Abaddon looks down and looks at his sister.

"I don't think you understand my point. The reason I rebelled was because Gambrel made it seem like demons and the beings I helped create were the inferior of the two instead of being equal. I just wanted him to see that they were capable of being the superior side out of the two if provoked…"

"And yet goodness still prevailed after all of that and the only point you managed to make was prove that the balance should always tip in favor of good instead of having it as equal. You went about it the wrong way. Now, after all these years, the constant struggle between good and evil is now the norm. Free will vs. determinism, you created that. It was unnecessary but…"

"You think that was unnecessary?" Abaddon interrupts, "Dear sister, if I can't implore you to see reason as to why my way works, why no one should be inferior but be treated as equals then I don't need to explain anything to you."

Laylah sighs and places her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"After all these years, the Abaddon of the past still lingers within you. I hope you have a good hold on him and you do not let him off his leash." Laylah says as she turns around and walks away.

Seething, Abaddon watches his sister walk away and turns around to face the sunset. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Sebastian was right. They will never understand or try to understand. Things will never change. This is the only way." He says to himself. His right hand begins to glow as his anger increases. He takes another deep breath and exhales as his hand returns to normal.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the manor, the gang still stares at Piper who has been silently staring at the wall for quite some time. Laura stares at Billie who shrugs her shoulders in response. Phoebe and Paige sit on opposite sides of Piper.

"I'm just going to take the boys downstairs." Leo says.

"I'll follow you with the girls." Henry adds.

"Come on, boys, let's go eat." Leo says to Wyatt and Chris.

"But what's wrong with mommy?" Wyatt asks.

"Mommy's fine. She'll join us soon." Leo says as he exits the attic.

"Piper? Honey?" Phoebe says as she snaps her fingers within a few inches from Piper's face.

"What do we do?" Paige asks looking at Phoebe.

"We've got to find her. At least find out what happened to her." Phoebe answers.

"And what happens if the answers you seek are not the answers you're looking for?" Laura asks.

"That's a risk we're going to have to take." Paige says softly.

"Where do we begin?" Billie asks.

"We summon Grams…" Piper mumbles under her breath.

"What was that, honey?" Phoebe asks.

"We summon Grams and find out what she knows. There's no way she has been floating up there for two years and didn't know what happened to Prue." Piper says as she stands up and walks to the candles in the circle. She begins to light them up.

"Ok, then. I guess she snapped out of it." Paige says.

Piper stands in front of the candles and chants the spell:

" _Hear these words, hear my cry_  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee  
And cross now the great divide."

The familiar golden swirls appear and a transparent Grams materializes in front of them again.

"Hello, girls. Did one of you have another baby for me to perform another wiccaning?" Grams jokes with a smile. She sees the serious looks on the Charmed Ones' faces and she pauses.

"Uh, is everything alright? What is going on?" she asks.

"Grams, why did we receive word that Prue is missing? That she has been missing for about two years now." Piper snaps.

"What?!" Grams gasps dramatically, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Grams, please drop the charade. Tell us the truth. Where's Prue?" Phoebe says.

Grams stutters and then sighs, "I don't know where she is. God honest truth. Your mother and I found out that she disappeared shortly after your big battle with Zankou and we were trying to find out what happened to her but we couldn't find any answers."

"And after all this time of popping in and out of here within that time, you couldn't let us know? You couldn't drop a hint?!" Phoebe asks.

"The last time I saw you guys before today was the night you decided to create new identities and Paige summoned me two years ago, remember?" Grams says, "There's been a ban on us popping down here to talk to you guys since then."

"Who banned you guys?" Paige asks.

"Who do you think?" Grams rolls her eyes, "The Elders."

"So how were you able to come down here to perform the wiccaning if you're banned from seeing us?" Piper asks.

"I don't know. I was surprised as much as you were. I didn't know when I would be able to come down here so I told Andy to come down here to inform you girls. You girls summoned me right when I was talking to him about finding out the truth."

"So why didn't you tell us before you performed the wiccaning?" Piper asks.

"Same reason why you couldn't say the word "wedding" when you and Leo tried to do your hand fasting wedding the first time. I was afraid they were watching me and would harm you girls if I tried to tell you."

"This doesn't make sense. To put Prue through all this trouble because she wants to do what you have been doing for us for years? It doesn't add up." Phoebe says.

"Why are you telling us this now? Won't they be watching you now?" Paige asks.

"Something is happening that has pulled their focus. I'm sure you guys have felt it too. The strange weather patterns, the natural disasters, the prophetic dreams and nightmares. Something is afoot and they are trying to figure out what is going on." Grams explains.

"Guess you were right about the nightmares, Paige." Phoebe says.

"What should we do?" Piper asks.

"Find out what happened to your sister. There's only so much we can do up there." Grams says.

"But how?" Paige asks.

"It will come to you. You'll figure it out. You always do." Grams says, "I have to go. Good luck, my darlings."

She closes her eyes and the golden swirls engulf her and she disappears.

"What do we do now?" Billie asks.

Piper stares at her sisters and then turns around, facing the attic window, contemplating. She turns around and walks to the Book of Shadows.

"Uh, Piper?" Paige asks.

"Lost and found spell. We got to use a lost and found spell, to summon a ghost, an ancestor, something." Piper says.

"Piper, I don't think that would be so easy." Phoebe says.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Piper says, "We do not give up until we have exhausted all options."

Piper begins to flip rapidly through the book but Phoebe holds her hands and stares at Piper.

"Honey…" she says as she shakes her head.

"No. I'm doing this with or without you. You decide to join me or get out of my way." Piper says in a low but threatening voice.

Phoebe takes a deep breath, looks at Paige and then at Piper, "What do you want us to do?"

"Help me come up with ways to find her. Casting spells, scrying, something. I don't care, but we're finding her."

"Say no more." Phoebe says.

"Remember the spell we used to bring Melinda Warren back?" Piper says to Phoebe, who nods in response, "Do you think that will work?"

"I don't know, Piper. Grams did say that the spiritual plane was on lockdown." Paige says.

"Grams also said that the Elders are distracted by something else so maybe not so much." Phoebe says.

"Ok, so grab the ingredients we need for this spell and let's get started." Piper says as she grabs the Book and places it on the potion table. Phoebe grabs the ingredients and candles and places it around the table.

"Now, this is blood to blood magic so we need to lose a little blood to get her back." Phoebe explains to Paige. Paige nods.

Phoebe lights the incense and starts dropping the ingredients one by one into the pot until it begins to fog over.

"We need something of Prue's for the ritual." Phoebe says.

Piper stands up and walks to the corner of the attic and rummages through the box. She pulls out a small black case and opens it. Prue's reading glasses lay in there, untouched in the last six years. Piper stares at the glasses and takes a deep breath. She walks back to her sisters and sits down. She places the glasses in the thick fog. The potion begins to bubble. Phoebe pricks her finger and hands the blade to Paige who does the same. Piper takes the blade next and pricks her finger and they all squeeze their blood into the mini cauldron. They wipe their hand clean with a rag of the residue of the blood on their fingers.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Paige asks.

"I'm not sure but there's only way to find out." Phoebe says.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige join hands and Phoebe begins to chant:

" _Prue Halliwell, blood of our blood. Our beloved sister. We summon thee…_ "

Nothing happens. Piper looks around.

"All together now." Phoebe says.

" _Prue Halliwell, blood of our blood. Our beloved sister. We summon thee…_ " the Charmed Ones chant together.

A flash of thunder and lightning and gusts of wind flow through the attic. Piper's eyes open wide as the hope begins to fill them. A moment later, the wind disappears and the chaotic noises in the attic fade to silence.

"I don't understand why it didn't work." Piper says out of frustration, "It worked with Melinda."

"We need to find another way." Phoebe says.

"We have to find her, Phoebe. We have to search everywhere." Piper says.

"Do you have any idea where?" Paige asks.

"The planes of existence?" Piper suggests.

"The planes of existence? There's seven of them, Piper. Plus, it's not that easy to travel through those planes." Phoebe says.

"Then we go with Coop." Piper says.

"Piper…" Phoebe begins to say but Piper cuts her off. Piper stands up and her sisters stand with her.

"No. I'm not taking no for an answer and neither should you. We are the Charmed Ones, damn it! What good is being the most powerful witches to walk the earth when we cannot do something as basic as this? No. We will search the planes, summon shamans, seers, soothsayers or oracles till we find her. I'm going downstairs to get Coop and we will start this hunt. We're not stopping until we find her!" Piper says as she storms out of the attic.

Phoebe looks at Paige and then at Billie and Laura, who are at loss for words.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Abaddon walks into the temple and stands before the golden thrones. The light emanating from the ceilings bathes the thrones in a golden light, making the thrones almost impossible to stare at directly. Many thoughts run rampant in Abaddon's mind. The battle of good and evil that is currently waging within himself.

Should he resist the temptation by helping his siblings maintain the distribution of magic and maintain the scales of good and evil? Where's the fun in that? Should he forgo all reason and seize the power that is readily available at his fingertips? Sebastian has laid out the plan for him and everything is his for the taking. He just can't bring himself to take on the obstacle that stands in his way.

Is it worth it? No one will be able to contest or no one is powerful enough to dethrone him if he chose the path of evil. He is already the black sheep of the family, the ugly duckling of the bunch, the least favorite and least powerful of them all. Abaddon had always been the most intelligent one out of the six siblings, only to be overshadowed by Gambrel because he was the oldest and the most powerful of them all. Gambrel was smart and wise but he was no match for Abaddon. But look where Gambrel is now. He's dead and all the magical powers in the world he had at his disposal was not enough to save him.

" _Do I prove my siblings right and fall back into the role that has already been predetermined for me? Should I continue to wage this internal battle within myself and continue this tedious lifestyle where my intelligence and my power fall secondary to those who do not acknowledge or appreciate my contributions?_ " Abaddon thinks.

The entire scene plays out in slow motion as he looks around contemplating what his next move is. The number of people walking through the temple seems to have grown since he left. He sees his brother Raieck walking towards him. Abaddon's mind races and he is faced with numerous difficult choices that seem impossible to make. Abaddon walks away and Raieck follows him. He enters a room and shortly after, Raieck joins him.

"Hello, brother." Raieck greets Abaddon. Abaddon nods in response.

"Lennox says if we choose to, we can distribute the magic to the subjects and they can distribute it to the magical creatures they are intended for." Raieck says.

"I have a question for you, brother," Abaddon asks, "Why is Lennox in charge? Why do we have to do what Lennox says? You're older than he is."

"He's a better leader than I am and he can make sound and just decisions better than I can. I trust in him and have complete faith in his abilities." Raieck says.

"We are gods, Raieck." Abaddon says, "We are in charge of all of the magic in the whole world. We don't take orders from anyone. We should be the one giving orders."

"Don't let your mind wander down that path, Abaddon. This is the same kind of thinking that started the war a thousand years ago."

"Doesn't mean that I'm wrong." Abaddon says.

"There's nothing wrong with the system that is in place. It works well for us. The grand design is in perfect harmony now and it should remain that way. Don't try to disturb it, brother."

"It is a bit presumptuous of you to think that I will be the one to disturb the natural order of things, isn't it?" Abaddon questions.

"You started the war before, you created the first demons to help you take over and you failed miserably at it. I'm not presuming anything. I'm merely stating facts, remembering the history that you helped mold so that we won't have to make the same mistakes again." Raieck says.

"And what if I were to say that I have learned from my mistakes?" Abaddon asks.

"What mistakes would that be?"

"Letting my arrogance and ignorance lead to my demise." Abaddon says as he walks closer to his brother and whispers to him, "I know better now."

"Better now? You're not…"

Abaddon covers Raieck's mouth with his left hand as his hand begins to glow in a dark purple. Raieck's eyes widen as Abaddon waves his hand gently in front of Raieck.

"This is a waste of our powers, giving them to other creatures to deem them powerful to keep the grand design in check when we could use the power for ourselves in order to be revered. Worshipped. I'm sorry, brother, but this is not the life for me." Abaddon says as he wraps his hand around Raieck's throat and absorbs all the magic from him. Raieck falls to his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

"You don't have to do this." Raieck says with his voice weakened and hoarse.

"I know…" Abaddon says softly, "I want to."

With those words, Abaddon snaps his fingers and in an instant, Raieck explodes from sight; reduced to a pile of ash. With a self-satisfying sigh, Abaddon walks over the pile of ash and exits the room.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Coop, Leo and Henry follow Piper into the attic where Phoebe, Paige, Billie and Laura sit waiting patiently.

"So now that everybody is in the room, we have to divide and conquer here." Piper begins to say.

"Not everybody." Paige adds, "I called Sandy. He's on his way here."

"And I called Jerry. He's en route." Billie says.

"Great. The more hands involved in this, the better." Piper says.

"What exactly are we trying to do here?" Leo asks.

"I'm thinking we have Coop, Billie and Laura search the planes; Phoebe, y…"

"Search the planes? All seven of them?!" Coop asks.

"Yes, is there are problem?" Piper asks.

"Aside from the fact that it's literally impossible to search all seven planes, it is dangerous to go visit them, yet alone search." Coop explains.

"We went through those planes to find you and the guys, and we turned out fine, didn't we?" Piper says.

"That's the modified version. That's not the real planes. That's Sebastian's spells on what the planes usually do."

"It can't be that bad…" Paige says.

"Four out of the seven planes cannot be visited by people from the physical plane. Upon arrival, they will get evaporated on sight. The astral plane is basically a war zone between good and evil and if your sister were on the spiritual plane, then she would not have been able to resist the call when you cast the summoning spell." Coop explains.

"So that's it?! Nothing?! You guys will rather just leave it alone and let Prue rot in whatever hell she's currently living right now?!"

"Piper!" Phoebe yells as she glares angrily at her, "You need to stop with the insanity! Do not make the mistake of thinking that you're the only person in this room who cares or gives a damn about Prue! You need to calm down! We will find her. This doesn't mean we're giving up. We're just looking for a better solution."

Piper looks down and sighs deeply, "Ok."

"Wait a minute." Paige begins to speak, "Didn't Andy say that the person who led the charge against Prue was an Elder?"

"Yeah, so?" Piper rolls her eyes.

"Well, this Elder, Rosier was the last person known to have seen Prue. So why don't we summon him and ask him?" Paige asks.

"We haven't dealt with any Elders since the whole thing with death coming after Leo. I don't really want to deal with them again." Piper says.

"We don't have a choice, Piper. Whatever it takes, right?" Phoebe says.

"Right. Can you write a spell to summon one?" Piper asks.

"Sure." Phoebe says as she grabs a pen and paper and begins to write a spell. The doorbell rings.

"Paige, can you please get that?" Piper asks. Paige nods and walks out of the attic.

"What if this turns out to be a dead end?" Leo asks.

"We cannot afford to think about this right now." Phoebe says as pauses and then continues to scribble.

"What do you think they did to her? I mean she's been silent this whole entire time and hasn't reached out to anyone. It's crazy." Billie says.

"I know. It's worse not knowing where she is, but I guess that answer is going to be answered now." Phoebe says.

Paige walks in with Sandy.

"Sorry to hear about your sister, Piper. What do you need me to do?" Sandy asks.

"For now, nothing. We have to wait and see where we go from here." Piper answers.

Phoebe stands up and walks to her sisters.

"The spell is done already?" Billie asks.

"Mhm. We just need a few ingredients to make the spell stronger, so that he cannot resist. Nothing major. Just yarrow root, incense, a dash of myrtle and the name of the Elder in question written on a piece of paper, set on fire and thrown into the mixed ingredients." Phoebe says.

"How did you come up with all of that in just minutes?" Billie asks.

"If you've been doing this as long as we have, it is second nature." Paige says.

Piper gathers the bowl and places the ingredients around it. She mixes the ingredients into the bowl and grinds them together with mortar. Paige lights the incense and Phoebe writes Rosier's name onto a paper, rolls it up and sets it on fire.

"We have to read the spell together to make the call stronger." Phoebe says. The sisters join hands, with Paige and Phoebe on both ends and Piper in the middle. Holding the burning piece of parchment in her left hand, Phoebe drops it in the bowl and the sisters begin to chant:

" _Magic forces we call to thee_  
Beseeching powers from the Warren tree  
Within this fire the name that burns  
We summon thee to help discern  
The truth we seek so heed our call  
And answer our questions once and for all."

Little orbs can be seen flying in from the windows and the ceilings and forms a circle on the ground. The swirling blue and white orbs grow larger and larger until a person materializes in its place. An older looking gentleman, dressed in white and golden robes with a slight resemblance to Tom Hanks stands before them. His hair is dark black with a streak of grey on the side. His eyes are crystal blue in color, with a crooked nose and thin lips. Looking around and realizing where is; his eyes fall onto the sisters, glaring daggers in their direction. His blue eyes piercing through the Charmed Ones and completely oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"We need to talk." Piper says as she folds her arms, unfazed by the threatening stare from Rosier.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Abaddon walks across the throne room, grunting out of frustration upon seeing the numerous people present in the throne room, dancing and celebrating their return. He sees Lennox and Laylah amongst them, laughing and singing along with them. Unbeknownst to them, they have just lost another brother and they are next on Abaddon's hit list. Abaddon walks to his seat and sits down. One of the subjects comes up to him.

"Care for some wine, your holiness?" he asks humbly.

Abaddon nods.

The subject waves his hand and conjures a golden chalice. He hands the chalice to Abaddon and pours red wine into the chalice. Abaddon waves at him, gesturing him to disappear. The man bows and backs away from him. Abaddon continues to stare at his brother and sister as sinister thoughts cloud his mind.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

"What is the meaning of this?! How dare you summon me?" Rosier bellows.

"We'll be asking the questions here." Piper says fearlessly.

"Um, Piper, remember that he is an Elder. I know you're angry but he still has the power to turn you into ash if he pleases." Phoebe whispers to her sister.

"You witches have grown so arrogant over the years. No sense of respect from you anymore." Rosier says.

"My respect for you guys went out the window the minute you abandoned us in our fight against Zankou." Piper says.

"We did help you keep Death from taking Leo, didn't we?" Rosier says.

"No, the Angel of Destiny did, and from what I understand, they are a few levels above your paygrade." Piper says boldly.

"I know you didn't summon me here to have a spat of the words. What do you want?" Rosier asks as he adjusts his robe.

"I brought you here to talk about my sister. To talk about Prue." Piper says.

"Prue? What has that have to do with me?" Rosier asks.

"I heard from a pretty good reliable source that you were the last one to see Prue; that you were the one who punished her for trying to help us during the battle with Zankou when you guys turned your back on us, and no one has seen her since." Piper rambles.

"A good reliable source, huh? Andy finally broke the rules and came to feed you the lies he's been spreading up there." Rosier smiles.

"We don't have time for jokes. Where is she?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. I don't deal with the spirits up there." Rosier says.

"You know, I think we should cast the truth spell on him just to make sure that he is telling us the truth." Paige says.

"Yeah, I agree. I think this will be completely justifiable considering the case." Phoebe adds.

"You do know that there's nothing keeping me here, right? I'm just standing here because I am bound by the spell you cast to show up. I am however, not bound by the spell to remain here."

"If you don't know where she is, then why are you dancing around the subject?" Phoebe asks.

"Rosier…" Leo intervenes, "I know you. You were my mentor and even after all these years, I can tell when you're lying."

"I don't have to stay here and listen to this drivel. I have entertained this nonsense a lot longer than I should've. Don't try to summon me again." Rosier says as he orbs out of sight.

"He definitely knows something." Leo says.

"You think so?" Paige asks.

"I know so." Leo says with confirmation in his voice.

"Should we try to summon him again?" Phoebe asks.

"No. We go to him." Piper says coldly.

"How?" Paige asks.

"You orb us up there." Piper answers.

"I've never been up there before. Is it possible?" Paige asks.

"Leo took us up there once before." Phoebe says.

"I can direct you if you will take me with you." Leo offers.

Piper nods and the sisters join hands with Leo.

Paige orbs out of sight and take the other three with her.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Abaddon sits on his throne as he watches the people in front of him dance without a care in the world. Lennox comes up to the throne and sits right next to him.

"Isn't it great to be back? Isn't it all worth it? Look at all these people, drawn to our magic and celebrating in our name. It's glorious!"

"Yeah, it's great to be back…" Abaddon says in a low tone.

"Come down with us, enjoy the feast and join the celebration!" Lennox says trying to convince his little brother. Abaddon shakes his head and looks down.

"Stop being all serious all the time. Have a little fun and rejoice!" Lennox says.

A scream can be heard so loud, it equals the wail of a banshee can be heard in the distance. The celebration stops and the room falls silent. Lennox and Abaddon walk down from the throne and walk towards the scream. They walk into the next room and find Laylah kneeling next to a pile of ashes.

"What is it, my sweet sister?" Lennox asks, "What is that?"

Laylah waves her hand at the ashes and the hexagram symbol rises to the surface of the ashes. The crowd behind them gasp in horror. Laylah looks up at her brothers with tears in her eyes. Her sadness and shock turn into anger as her focus shifts to Abaddon. Lennox turns to his brother.

"Please tell me you didn't do this." Lennox says.

Abaddon looks down and doesn't say a word. Lennox clenches his fist in anger.

"I WANT TO HEAR YOU TELL ME YOU DIDN'T VANQUISH OUR BROTHER!" Lennox bellows. The temple begins to shake as his voice booms throughout the entire island.

Abaddon remains silent. Lennox begins to laugh maniacally as he turns to his sister. Laylah stands up with the symbol in her hand. Lennox quickly turns around and punches Abaddon in his chest. Abaddon flies through the wall, which breaks on impact and he flies into the throne room, lands on the floor and slides across to the other side. The crowd begin to scream and disperse in a panic. A few of the subjects stand by, conjuring bows, arrows and swords, waiting to attack on command.

Abaddon groans as he struggles to stand up. Lennox charges through the hole in the wall and walks towards Abaddon with Laylah following. Lennox raises Abaddon telekinetically and flings him across the room. He falls into a pillar, which shatters and topples on top of him.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Hooded figures in white and golden robes walk back and forth, clicking and clacking in their heavenly perch. The brightness of the white walls is bright enough to blind them ordinary eye. White and blue orbs appear and Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo materialize. The people stop walking around and take off their hoods, surprised at the arrival of the Charmed Ones.

"Excuse me!" Piper yells as she catches everyone's attention, "I don't need to introduce myself to you. You already know who we are."

A whitelighter comes up to Piper and he takes off his robe to reveal himself as Andy.

"Piper, what are you guys doing?" he whispers.

"We summoned Rosier and he left before we had a chance to ask him about Prue. I will find my sister by any means necessary."

"How do you expect to find him here?" Andy asks.

"Draw him out. Either he reveals himself to us or we keep on searching until we find him. I have nothing but time and I don't mind wasting it." Piper explains.

"So if any of you know where Rosier is, please point us in his direction." Phoebe yells.

A group of Elders march into the room looking down and line up across from the sisters. They stand in a combative stance and look up. The whitelighters scatter and stand out of the way.

"This is no place for witches. We're going to ask you to leave or else…"

"Or else? That sounds like a threat." Paige says.

"It is a warning." One of the elders says.

"Tell us what we need to know and we will be on our way." Phoebe says.

The Elders clench their fists and electricity begins to charge through their arms.

"Uh oh." Phoebe says as her eyes widen.

"Paige? Can you send Leo back?" Piper asks.

"No! I'm not leaving you…"

Piper turns to Leo.

"Leo, it looks like we're going to fight our way to the truth. I am not going to risk losing you again when I just got you back. Please. I'm not telling you to go. I'm asking you. Please?"

"You're about to battle the Elders." Leo says.

"We've fought more powerful beings and won. I'm not worried." Piper says.

Leo plants a kiss on Piper's lips and backs away.

"Come back to me safely." Leo pleads. Piper nods and sighs.

"I will."

Leo steps back and looks at Paige. Paige waves her hand at Leo and he orbs out of sight. The sisters turn and face the Elders.

"I knew I would be battling you sons of bitches one day." Piper says.

"So much for them being pacifists." Paige jokes.

The Elders raise their hands and shoot a mixture of energy and lightning blasts from their hands towards the sisters. The Charmed Ones raise their hands as Phoebe shoots out the purple electric lightning from her hands, Paige raises her deflection shield and Piper attempts to blast them at the same time. The combination of the energy from both sides collide and creates a huge blast, with a white light blinding the entire scene.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Abaddon coughs as he lies on his back, disoriented. He looks around and sees people running around him in panic. He sees his brother walking towards him and he struggles to stand up.

"I tried to give you a second chance after the last time. Gave you the benefit of the doubt and I guess you couldn't handle it. Killing Gambrel and Azazel were not good enough for you so you had to kill Raieck as well?!" Lennox rants as he picks up Abaddon by the neck with his left hand and raise him into the air. Abaddon chokes as he struggles to break free.

"Lennox! No! Don't become a monster like he is. You're better than that! You're better than him!" Laylah pleads.

Lennox, with anger still in his eyes charges up and his left arm ignites in fire. He brings his arm closer to Abaddon who looks at Lennox without fear. Lennox looks at Laylah and then looks at Abaddon and lets go of him. Abaddon drops to the ground and coughs as he clenches his throat. He tries to catch his breath.

"Get out of here." Lennox says to Abaddon, "Leave and never come back. If we cross paths ever again, I will not be so merciful."

Abaddon looks down and continues to cough, struggling to catch his breath. Lennox turns around and begins to walk away. Laylah turns around and walks with him. After taking a few steps, a purple beam of light hits Lennox from behind as he lets out a painful groan. Laylah turns around and sees Abaddon standing with his hand out with the purple energy emanating from his hand. Draining Lennox of all of his magic, Lennox falls to the ground. Laylah fires lightning towards Abaddon but he waves his hand at her and freezes her in her place, with the lightning bolt only inches away from his face. He smiles as he walks around and unfreezes Laylah. The bolt hits the wall and leaves a scorch mark. He telekinetically throws Laylah against the wall and she rolls on her back, groaning in pain.

The group of subjects who had their weapons drawn earlier begin to fire their bows and arrows at Abaddon. Abaddon holds his hand out and suspends the arrows in the air. He waves his hands and the arrows are deflected back towards the subjects as they explode and disintegrate into ashes. The remaining of the subjects form energy balls, fireballs and magical weapons and hurl them towards Abaddon. They strike Abaddon and he staggers back and grunts angrily. He holds both his hands forward and a wave of energy is released from his hands as it sweeps the entire temple, vanquishing everybody in sight with Lennox and Laylah left as the sole survivors.

Laylah sits up, still groggy and disoriented from the attack. She uses the only strength she can muster to sit up as she grimaces in pain. Abaddon walks to Lennox as his arm begins to glow.

"Now see, big brother…" he begins to taunt, "As tempting as being one of you was for me, I am obviously not a team player but I can live with that. I have been given a glimpse of the future and the world is so much better with only one god in charge. I have to admit, you were right. You did give me a second chance. Now I have the chance to get it right, learn from my mistakes and utilize all the weapons and power at my disposal…"

Abaddon grabs Lennox by the throat as his hand turns purple. Lennox's eyes widen.

"The gauntlet? How did you come to possess it?" Lennox asks.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. I'd want to say parting is such sweet sorrow but…" Abaddon says as he smiles, "the sorrow is noticeably absent. Goodbye, brother."

Abaddon squeezes Lennox's throat as Lennox begins to wince and wheeze in pain until he explodes out of sight.

"Nooooooo!" Laylah cries as she watches the ashes of Lennox fall at Abaddon's feet.

"I almost forgot about you." Abaddon says coldly as he walks towards Laylah, "my dear sister. My sweet big sister. What would I do with you?"

"Kill me, because if you let me live, I swear on pain of death that I will find a way to vanquish you." Laylah says angrily through the tears.

Abaddon laughs maniacally.

"That's a good ambition to have. You know what? You're almost entertaining to keep around. I think I will have a better use for you instead." Abaddon says as his hands begins to glow the familiar purple energy. He holds his hand in front of Laylah. Laylah's eyes are filled with fear and tears as the purple glow can be seen reflected in her eyes.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

In the Elder realm, screams and explosions are heard simultaneously, chaos present in every corner of the scene. Fire and lightning strikes can be seen and heard with whitelighters and Elders taking cover. Piper lies on the ground, apparently unconscious. The Charmed Ones faces are bruised and bloody. Phoebe drags Piper behind a pillar and sits her up. Paige joins them.

"Ok, Piper. You have to wake up! Wake up!" Phoebe screams with a hint of panic in her voice, "Paige, can you try to heal her?"

"I can try but then you have to go on the offensive and defensive while I try to." Paige says.

"I can do that. We need her." Phoebe says as she stands up.

Paige's hand begins to glow as the golden healing touch lights up her hands. She hovers her hands over Piper. Phoebe stands up and stand before an army of Elders.

She takes a deep breath and raises her hands in the air. She levitates in the air and she glides effortlessly across and kicks three Elders in the face as they fall to the ground. She lands on her feet and shoots electricity from her hands and she zaps a couple of elders standing in her way, sending them flying and hitting the wall, rending them unconscious.

"Paige?!" she yells, "I need some help here!"

"I'm almost done!" Paige yells back.

Phoebe closes her eyes and holds her hands out. The familiar empathy chime can be heard as lightning bolts begin to surround her. The lightning strikes the Elders in their ranks one by one as they are knocked unconscious one by one.

Another row of Elders orb into the battle and immediately throws electricity towards Phoebe who automatically deflects it back at them due to her empathy power. The Elders orb out of the way and the blast misses them. They orb back into place and continue to shoot electricity towards her. Phoebe runs back to the pillar and dives behind it at the electricity misses her. Piper's eyes open slowly.

"Hey." Phoebe says with a forced smile.

"What's going on?" Piper says weakly.

"We're currently in the middle of a battle with the Elders. A combination of our powers created a blast that nearly killed you." Paige explains.

"Rosier." Piper says with a little bit of strength in her voice.

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"Help me up." Piper says. Phoebe and Paige grab Piper's arms and helps her stand up.

"How do we win this without vanquishing them? They are Elders after all." Paige asks.

"We don't need to vanquish them. We need to battle them long enough to get to Rosier. Is he here?" Piper asks.

Paige and Phoebe nod.

"Leave it up to me." Piper says as she walks away from the pillar and stands before the group of Elders.

Piper thrusts her hands forth and starts freezing and blasting electric currents being thrown in her direction. She takes a deep breath and waves her hands as an echo of her freezing power sweeps through the entire realm. The Elders are frozen still. They appear to be fighting through the freeze.

"I thought nobody was immune to this power since your powers advanced." Phoebe says.

"Different realm. Remember, things work differently up here than they do down there. Besides, Elders are more powerful." Piper explains.

"How long do you think this will last?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but that should give us enough time to grab Rosier and leave before they unfreeze." Piper says.

"How are we going to find him in an army full of Elders?" Paige asks.

"Use your power. Call him to you." Phoebe suggests.

Paige nods and closes her eyes. Piper and Phoebe look at Paige as she tries. After a few seconds, Paige groans out of frustration.

"You have to keep trying, Paige. We're running out of time." Piper says. Paige closes her eyes and raises her hand to the group of Elders. The Elders begin to move a little faster than before, still continuing to fight through the freeze.

"Paige?" Piper calls out.

Paige doesn't answer nor budge. A few moments later, Rosier orbs next to Paige, also moving very slowly fighting through Piper's freeze.

"You did it!" Phoebe says. Paige opens her eyes as the freeze in the whole entire realm wears off. Electricity flies by the Charmed Ones as they duck.

"Paige, grab Rosier and let's get out of here!" Piper says, "I'll try to buy us more time by trying the freeze again."

Paige grabs Phoebe and grabs Rosier as he tries to run from them. Piper freezes Rosier again and then turns to freeze the Elders again. From her peripheral, Paige sees an Elder shoot electricity towards Piper. Piper, still focused on trying to freeze the Elders does not see the bolt of lightning coming towards her. In slow motion, Paige stands up and runs towards Piper. She pushes Piper out of the way and she gets hit in the chest with the bolt as she flies into the wall. Piper turns her head and sees Paige lying on the floor motionless. Andy orbs in, grabs Phoebe and Rosier and orbs out.

"No!" Piper screams as she runs to Paige. Andy orbs in and grabs Piper who is sobbing uncontrollably and grabs Paige and orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Andy orbs into a living room with Piper and Paige.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asks.

"This is one of my charges' house."

"Why did you bring us here?" Phoebe asks.

"The manor is risky right now. I didn't know where else to go." Andy says, "I shielded this house with protection charms but I don't know how long it will last, but it is good for now."

"Paige!" Piper screams. Phoebe realizing what was going on runs up to Paige and lifts her head and rests it on her lap.

"Andy!" Phoebe calls as Andy kneels beside Paige and begins to heal. Rosier unfreezes and he stands up but pauses when he sees Phoebe and Piper crying over Paige's body.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this…" Rosier says.

"It wouldn't have happened if you had told us what we wanted to know in the first place. All of this was unnecessary." Phoebe shouts angrily.

"I'm so sorry." Rosier says sincerely.

Andy continues to heal Paige.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Fire can be seen everywhere, the city of San Francisco lies in chaos. Paige stands in the midst of this familiar chaos, looking around. She sees the pile of dead bodies that lay in the street, and turns around to see The Golden gate bridge in the distance, broken in half with its familiar golden orange color faded. She walks further down the road in disgust and horror, as every step she takes is taken carefully sidestepping the bodies on the ground. She sees the four beings standing on top of the deadly heap of bodies and chaos with a woman and a man standing before them.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" Paige says to herself.

"This is not a dream…" a man's voice can be heard saying in the distance.

Paige spins quickly to catch the voice who just said that to her.

"Who said that?" she says as she looks around.

"I did…" the man says as he appears before her. He wears a dark purple and gold clock with the hood shielding the majority of his head and face.

"Who are you?" Paige asks.

"A guardian angel…" the man says, "You're in limbo, hovering between life and death but this is very real."

"How so?" Paige asks.

"This is the future. The immediate future to be exact. The greatest battle you will ever face will happen and as you can see, great casualties will happen. This is the battle between good and evil."

Paige gasps as she looks around.

"Evil wins?" she asks gently.

"This is what is destined to happen. Evil wins and the scale of the grand design tips dramatically in their favor."

"So then there's no hope." Paige says quietly.

"No, the reason why you're here is to try and prevent this outcome. History is set in stone but the future isn't. This is where free will comes into play and you and your sisters will need to rely on it in order to prevent this from happening."

"How do we do that? Who is responsible for this chaos? How are the people standing up there?" Paige asks.

"You ask the right questions but you're asking the wrong person. The answers you seek will be answered in time. This is all you're meant to see so you and your sisters will be aware and be able to brace yourselves for what is to come." The man says.

"Can you at least give me something to work with? This is all very vague and overwhelming." Paige pleads.

"Dominus Trinus…" the man says.

"What does that mean?" Paige asks.

"Dominus Trinus…" the man says once more as he fades out of sight.

Paige sees a white golden light shine in the distance as it grows larger and closer. As the light blinds her, she lets out a loud gasp as she orbs out.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Paige releases a loud gasp and jumps as Andy finishes healing her. Piper and Phoebe hug her tightly and laugh through their sobs.

"Ok, ok. You're suffocating me!" she says muffled underneath their arms.

The sisters separate and Paige stands up. She sees Rosier staring at them.

"We thought we lost you." Piper says.

"You almost did…" Paige says as she checks out her torso and sees the wound has disappeared, "That was close. Did he squeal yet?" Paige asks.

"No." Phoebe answers.

"I will call the Elders off and stop them from attacking you." Rosier says.

"Thank you." Phoebe says.

"And about Prue?" Piper asks.

Rosier takes a deep breath and sighs, "Your sister is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Phoebe asks.

"She came down to help you with the battle against Zankou and she was caught shortly after. She was sentenced to be recycled and her soul was sent to the portal and she went through it. I saw it happen." Rosier explains.

"We can find her, right?" Piper begins to say as tears well up in her eyes, "I mean, Leo was recycled before and we were able to find him."

"No, Leo wasn't recycled. He just was sent back to earth with his memory erased. That was a test to find where his heart lies. He wasn't sent through the recycling portal. Prue was." Rosier says.

"So why did you put us through all of this? Why didn't you tell us when we asked?" Phoebe asks.

"I was sworn to secrecy." Rosier says.

"By who?" Paige asks.

"I cannot say." Rosier answers.

"No. No! No!" Piper begins to cry.

"I'm so sorry." Rosier says.

"Go! Get out of here!" Piper screams angrily.

Rosier looks at them all and backs up. "I'm sorry."

"GO!" Piper yells as she points at him and the wall behind Rosier explodes. Rosier flinches and orbs out.

Andy begins to tear up as he holds Piper. Piper collapses into Andy's arms as she sobs uncontrollably.

Paige and Phoebe look on as they begin to cry as well.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_ **

Scenes of San Francisco can be seen. The sun rises and the cloud parts from the sky over the Golden Gate Bridge. The picture of the manor is present. It has this peaceful nature about it as the sun's rays basks it in complete beauty. Piper sits in the front of the Manor on the stoop. She stares out into the street as the breeze blows through her hair and her mind wanders in deep thought. Phoebe and Paige come outside and sit on opposite sides of her.

"Are you ok?" Paige asks.

Piper takes a deep breath and sighs, "No. I'm not. I found comfort in knowing that she was in a better place, that someday we would be able to summon her and talk to her face to face and now we've been robbed of that. I can't believe she's gone for good."

"We will get through this together, just like last time." Phoebe assures Piper as she grabs one hand and Paige grabs the other. Piper looks at her sisters and smiles.

"I love you guys." Piper says.

"We love you too." Phoebe answers.

Sandy comes out of the manor and walks around Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"I think it's time I get going. I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted." Sandy says.

"It's ok. Thanks for coming when I called. It really means a lot to me." Paige says.

"No problem." Sandy says. He turns around to walk away and he pauses and turns around to face the sisters.

"Before I forget, I needed to tell you something, Piper." Sandy says.

"What is it?" Piper asks.

"Remember the voicemail my father left me and you told me about?" Sandy asks.

Piper nods.

"That was my father telling me about the funds he had left in one of his accounts he wanted us to use to invest in your restaurant. He wanted to leave me in charge of it while he oversaw it and he gave me all the tools to help make that happen. To help make your dream come true." Sandy says.

Phoebe squeals in excitement.

"Oh, my God, are you serious?!" Piper asks as she stands up.

"My people will get in touch with you whenever you're ready to get it started." Sandy says.

Piper walks to him and gives him a hug.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me." Piper says with tears in her eyes. She tucks her hair behind her ears and looks down.

"We'll be in touch." Sandy says as he turns around and walks away.

Piper turns around and faces her sisters.

"Well?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know how to feel. Getting this good news but somehow the news about Prue overwhelms it. I guess I need some time to heal from this again." Piper says.

"Not to add to the list of bad things that has happened but when I was dead…or in limbo or whatever, I saw the dream again." Paige explains.

"The dream where the world comes to an end?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, and this man came to me and told me that it wasn't a dream. That is the future." Paige says.

"You're kidding." Phoebe says.

"Nope. " Paige replies.

"We just can't get a break, can we?" Piper scoffs, "Did he say who was behind it?"

"No. He just said ' _Dominus Trinus_ '" Paige says.

"Whatever that means." Piper says.

"That sounds familiar. Don't know where I've heard that from but it does sound familiar." Phoebe says.

"It's about to get really bad." Paige says.

"And we will be ready for them." Piper says, "We have Billie, Jerry, Laura, Coop, Sandy and each other."

"I say bring it on. The future can be rewritten and we are definitely not going to make that future come into existence." Phoebe says as she stands up and walks up the stoop. Paige stands up and follows Phoebe.

"Did I hear you guys say my name?" Billie asks as she comes out of the manor.

"No!" all three sisters yell at her.

"Geez, alright then." Billie laughs as she walks back inside. Phoebe walks into the Manor and Paige follows her into the manor as well. Piper walks to the door and looks outside. She looks around and sighs.

"Somebody needs to learn to mind their own business." Piper yells as she walks into the manor, leaving the front door open. A swirl of white lights appear behind the door and a shadow is seen. The front door of the manor is magically closed as the telekinesis sound is heard. As the door closes, the swirls appear again and the shadow disappears.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF SEASON NINE.

Guest Starring:

Kaley Cuoco as Billie

Ivan Sergei as Henry

Victor Webster as Coop

Geoff Stults as Sebastian

Sarah Jane Morris as Laylah

Jason and Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell

Hal Ozsan as Abaddon

David Monahan as Raieck

Sebastian Spence as Lennox

Barry Bostwick as Rosier

Dustin Mulligan as Sandy Richardson

Special Guest Star:

T. W. King as Andy

 


	24. 10x01: When the Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a ten year hiatus from magic, the Charmed Ones and their children's life free of magic comes to an end when a new threat looms on the horizon.

**SEASON 10 PREMIERE**

**10x01: When the Levee Breaks**

The sun hovers on the horizon overlooking the San Francisco peninsula as the bright light streaks across the morning sky. Activity within the city is extremely low. The Port of San Francisco is seen in the distance with the time reading 6:25am. A flash and a change of scene later, the Halliwell Manor is seen basking in the glow of the rising sun. Within the Manor, the sun fills in the conservatory and the foyer of the Manor; decorating the empty house with the streak of sunlight pouring in from every transparent oriel. The eerie silence that fills the Manor is suddenly broken with a loud screech of tires heard outside in the street. Car doors are heard being slammed and muffled voices can be heard in the distance, becoming more audible as the shadows of the people outside of the Manor draw closer to the stained glass door. The front door swings open and in walks a doctor, followed by Piper, Phoebe and then Prue.

"Okay, I think we made it. I'm sure we made it. Do you think we made it?" Piper says with a slight panic in her voice.

"I don't know." Prue answers with uncertainty as she closes the door behind her.

"I think he would've attacked by now if we hadn't." Phoebe adds as she marches in the Manor alongside Piper and Dr. Griffiths.

"Who? Who would've attacked?" Dr. Griffiths asks in confusion, "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Because we're busy trying to save your life." Phoebe answers as the whole crew comes to a stop in the middle of the foyer.

"From who?" Dr. Griffiths asks.

"Uh, unfortunately we're not quite sure." Prue answers with uncertainty.

"That's because Phoebe did not give us time to figure it out." Piper says with a hint of irritability in her voice.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of time." Phoebe defends herself, "I mean, I can't control how far in the future my premonitions take place. I saw the attack, we kicked butt, what more do you want?"

"I would like to know more about who we are up against." Piper counters.

"Okay, Phoebe, maybe you should check the Book of Shadows, see if you can find anything else on this demonic hit man, okay?" Prue suggests.

"Excuse me, demonic?" Dr. Griffiths interrupts as his eyes widen in surprise.

"And how to vanquish him, that would be a good thing to know, and do not get side tracked with the Cole potion thingy because the only ones we are concerned about saving right now is ourselves." Piper rambles as her agitation shines through her dialogue.

Phoebe signals her understanding, turns around and heads up the stairs.

"Oh, okay, what Cole potion?" Prue asks in confusion.

"Ah, he told her that he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?" Piper explains in a blasé tone.

"I thought she was over him?"

"Apparently not." Piper answers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dr. Griffiths interjects, "First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demons and witches. Who the hell are you people?!"

"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue explains in one breath.

"They?"

"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin…"

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this?" Dr. Griffiths laughs in disbelief. His eyes search his surroundings, looking for a reasonable explanation as Prue shakes her head in response, "Ah, it's just like her."

"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." Prue pauses as a feeling of dread washes all over her.

Piper turns her focus to Prue. "What?"

"I don't know. I just felt a chill." Prue answers. She looks up and calls, "Phoebe?" There is no answer.

A look of wonder is drawn on Piper's face as Prue continues to call for her sister.

"Phoebe, are you there?" Prue shouts once more as silence fills the air. A daunting look falls on her face as she turns her gaze towards the front door. A tornado of wind twists through the front door and rushes towards the sisters and the doctor.

"Phoebe, where are you?" Prue shouts frantically as the tornado knocks her and Piper to the floor. Dr. Griffiths backs up in confusion. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and the demon Shax appears. Grey, muscular and menacing in appearance, the demon cocks his head to the side as he analyses his target.

Dr. Griffiths' eyes widen as he is frozen in fear. With his throat dry with dread and disbelief, he manages to utter his final words, "Dear God..."

Prue lifts her head up and sees Shax motion his arm as he gets ready to conjure a tornado blast.

"No!" she screams as Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax's tornado ball materializes and makes contact with Prue as she literally crashes straight through the wall behind her. The debris of wood and plaster rain all around her as she falls to the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

"Prue!" Piper screams as she gets up, runs towards her foe and faces Shax head on. In an instant, Shax conjures another tornado blast and hurls it towards at Piper. As the tornado heads towards Piper, she closes her eyes as the blast hits her.

Piper gasps and sits up in her bed, out of breath and drenched in sweat. She looks to her left and sees her husband, Leo sound asleep. She looks to her right and sees the alarm clock reads 3:39am. She looks around and sees the darkness of the night filled in her room, the sounds of cars passing by in the street below. The curtains blow gently in the wind with the window slightly cracked. Piper pulls the covers off her body, stands up, walks towards the window and shuts the window. She shivers as she folds her arms and rubs them for warmth. She walks over to her bed and lies back down. She stares at the ceiling as a single tear falls from her eye and streaks across the side of her face towards her ear. She lifts the covers and covers herself with it and closes her eyes, hoping to have a dreamless night.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

_I am the son,_

_I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved._

_Just like everybody else does…_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

STARRING

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

AND Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"

Brian Krause

Dorian Gregory

Created by: Constance M. Burge

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The island of Alcatraz can be seen in the distance as the sun rises and settles in the middle of the sky. The B.A.R.T. can be seen speeding throughout the city, many passengers get off and board the B.A.R.T. and it speeds off. The city of San Francisco can be seen from the point of view of the Ghirardelli and finally the Halliwell Manor is seen, bathed in the morning light. A black Jeep Cherokee and a maroon colored GMC Sierra are parked in the driveway. In the kitchen, Piper sits on a stool as she drinks the last swig of her coffee. She stands up and heads to the table, pours a cupful of coffee, and adds her cream and sugar. She sits back down and begins to stir the cup. She looks down at her coffee mug as the swirl spins and settles. She closes her eyes and she hears an echo of Prue's voice.

"No!"

She opens them sharply and then takes a deep breath. She hears the footfall of another person approaching and she takes another sip of her coffee. Leo walks into the kitchen wearing a buttoned up cream shirt, dark blue trousers and a dark blue blazer to match. His hair is greased and combed to the side with a line parted on the top right side of his head.

"Good morning." he greets as he walks to the coffee pot, grabs a mug and pours himself a cup. The cup is barely filled to the middle when the coffee pot runs empty. He turns around and looks at his wife.

"Oh man. You didn't make enough coffee, Piper."

Piper doesn't even acknowledge Leo as she stares off into the distance.

"Piper?" Leo calls out to her as he walks closer to her, "Piper."

"Hmmm?" Piper answers still looking straight ahead.

"What's the matter?" Leo asks.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Piper…"

"Don't worry, Leo. I'm fine." Piper whispers.

"So I'm assuming you made enough coffee but you drank it all." Leo deduces, "Insomnia knocking on your door again?"

Piper takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Want to talk about it?" Leo asks.

Piper finally turns to look at Leo. "The nightmares have begun again."

"Nightmares? Of Prue?" Leo asks.

Piper nods her head in response.

"Is it the same as last time?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Piper says, "I keep seeing the final moments I shared with Prue and I still don't know why it's happening now. I haven't had this dream in two years and now all of a sudden I am having that nightmare every day this week. I just don't understand it."

"Maybe you need to talk to your sisters about it; they may help shed some light on the situation."

Piper shakes her head in disagreement, "No. Today is supposed to be a good day for Phoebe and I'm not going to ruin it by bringing up a catastrophic moment in our lives, especially after the last time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, I have to go make sure we have everything good to go for tonight." Piper says.

"Where? At the club or at the restaurant?" Leo asks.

"Restaurant." Piper says, "You just go handle P3 and I will see you later."

Leo smiles.

"Are the kids awake?" Piper asks.

Leo shrugs as he walks to Piper, kisses her and walks out. Piper sighs and takes a sip of her coffee as her eyes rests on Leo's coffee mug.

"What about your coffee?" Piper screams.

"Starbucks!" Leo answers as the front door is heard opening and slammed shut.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A young girl opens her crystal blue eyes slowly and yawns. Her brown hair with hints of blonde is split in half with a pigtail on each side. She sits up and looks around her room. The walls of her room are painted pink and the walls of the room are plastered with posters of boy bands and female singing groups. The poster directly across from her shows a group of young women staring menacingly at her with the words, " _Pretty Little Liars_ " scribbled in cursive at the bottom. She hops out of her bed and opens the thick wooden door. She drags herself across the hall while rubbing her eyes, trying to keep herself awake. She reaches a door and knocks on it lightly and waits for an answer. She knocks once more and then twists the knob of the door and enters.

She walks into the room and looks around for a second. The walls are decorated with many posters plastered over a dark grey and white wall. Pictures of the Avengers are plastered on one side of the room with a few posters of the X-Men & Star Wars mixed together for variety on one side; the other side covered with athletes and a large red poster with an SF written in bold white letters. The floor is littered with piles of clothes. Against the wall to her left leans a bunk bed with two people covered with their blankets, fast asleep. The young girl yawns and walks up to the bunk bed and steps on a ladder, trying to wake up the boy on the top bunk.

"Wyatt." She calls out as she tries to shake him awake, "Wyatt, wake up."

Wyatt groans and takes his hand out of his blanket and waves at the girl dismissively. The girl sighs and gets down from the bunk bed ladder. She sits on the bottom bunk and gently lifts the blanket.

"Chris?"

"Hmmm?" Chris answers groggily with his eyes closed.

"Can you make me some breakfast?" she asks meekly.

"Ask Wyatt…" he responds with his voice muffled underneath the blanket.

"He won't wake up." the girl says.

"Ughhh." Chris groans as he lifts up the blanket, sighs and sits up. Chris stares at his sister with his deep blue sea colored eyes, which almost mirrored hers. His dark brown hair was tossed and messy, partially shielding his forehead and his eyes from view.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm still trying to sleep." Wyatt moans from the top.

He brushes his hair from his eyes and yawns as he affectionately touches his sister's cheek.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat." Chris says as he jumps out of bed. He fixes his pajama bottoms and slides his sock covered feet into flip flops and grab his sister's hand. He looks back at the top bunk and watches as Wyatt tosses and turns on his bed. His sister pulls him and leads him out of the bedroom and Chris closes the door behind him.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Moments later, Chris and his sister enter the kitchen of the Manor. Chris drags his feet while his sister runs into the kitchen and sits down on a stool. Chris walks and opens the refrigerator. He looks inside and takes out some eggs, bacon and milk.

"How do eggs and pancakes with a side of bacon sound?" Chris asks.

"Awesome." She replies.

Chris smiles as he closes the refrigerator. He places the items on the counter and then pauses and stares at his sister.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah?" she answers.

"Mellie, did you brush your teeth?" Chris asks her one more time.

"No." she answers with her head hanging low.

"You know what to do, Mel. I am not going to ask you again. Go brush your teeth and wash up. By the time you're done, your food will be ready for you, ok?" Chris says.

Mellie nods and hops off the stool.

"Don't forget I want extra bacon!" Mellie yells as she runs out of the kitchen.

"I won't!" Chris yells after her. He turns around to grab the pots and pans when Piper walks into the kitchen.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're up at this time." Piper says staring at her watch.

"Mel woke me up; she wanted me to make her breakfast." Chris answers as he greases up the frying pan with butter. He turns around and places a few slices of bread in the toaster.

"She could've come to me and asked me to make her breakfast." Piper says, "I would've made breakfast if I knew you weren't going to be sleeping in."

"You're always gone before we wake up, mom. I'm surprised you're even still here."

"Well that will all change next week when you all start school next week." Piper says as she helps Chris prepare breakfast.

"You still have to take us school shopping." Chris says, "And I don't want any of Wyatt's old clothes. I'm too old for hand-me-downs."

"You're only thirteen, Chris. You'll be fine." Piper says with a smile.

"Where's dad?" Chris asks.

"P3. Where are your brother and sister?" Piper asks.

"Wyatt's still sleeping and Mel went to go wash up." Chris says as he cracks two eggs and begins to fry them. Piper watches him with a smile on her face. Chris looks up at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Chris asks her with a crooked smile.

"You just amaze me, you know that?" Piper says as she walks closer to him and puts her hand around him, "The way you take care of your brother and sister. You remind me of me when I was your age."

"Now you're over exaggerating, mom." Chris says as he uses the spatula to flip the eggs. Piper leans closer and kisses Chris on his forehead. The toaster shoots out the bread.

"I have to go to Halliwell's to prepare for tonight." Piper says

"For Aunt Phoebe's thing?"

"Yep." Piper says as she grabs a toast. "Remember, I want you, Wyatt and Mellie home by 6pm. Not 5:59. No exceptions. We can't be late. Got it?"

"I got it, mom. I'll make sure that we are ready to go by 5:30." Chris says.

"Ok. I'll see you soon. And don't forget to make some breakfast for your brother, and ask him to wash the dishes when you're done."

"Yes, mom." Chris says absentmindedly as he continues to prepare breakfast.

"With no magic…" Piper emphasizes.

"No magic. Got it." Chris says.

Piper walks out of the kitchen and Mellie runs past her.

"Bye mom!" Mellie screams.

Piper laughs as she walks towards the foyer and then walks out of the Manor. Wyatt walks into the kitchen shortly after. With his dirty blonde hair disheveled, he drags himself towards the kitchen island and sits down next to Mellie.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Wyatt asks.

"Nothing really. Just probably go to the mall with Mel and meet up with Joel and Matt. She wants me to take her to the arcade. Why do you ask?" Chris asks.

"Tomorrow is my baseball tryouts. I was wondering if you guys can come with me, make me less nervous, you know?" Wyatt answers.

"I thought your football tryouts were tomorrow." Mellie says.

"No, that's on the first day of school next week." Wyatt answers.

"You're trying to do it all, aren't you?" Chris mutters as he grabs a plate and dresses it up with eggs and bacon. He sets it down in front of Mellie.

"Chris…" Wyatt says as he looks deep into his brother's eyes, "Please?"

"Fine." Chris sighs, "We'll stop by before we go to the mall."

Wyatt's eyes light up with joy and his smile grow wide. He looks at his sister who is inhaling her eggs without chewing.

"You're making me breakfast too, right?" Wyatt asks. Mel reaches over the table and grabs a slice of bacon,

"Yeah, if you'd clean up the dishes afterwards…" Chris answers.

Wyatt smiles.

"With no magic…" Chris adds with a smile as Wyatt's smile disappears. Mellie giggles as she takes a bite of her bacon.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A change of scene from the Manor brings us to the Port of San Francisco. The large clock strikes 10:00 am and directly across the port is a blue and white house with a green Volkswagen parked outside. On the inside of the house, there is disaster and commotion everywhere. There are toys littered everywhere and sounds of children laughing and playing. Paige walks out of the bedroom carrying a laundry basket. Wearing a sweater and her baggy sweatpants, her hair is shaved off with remnants of her dark locks exhibited on her head in a 5' o'clock shadow. She walks towards the laundry room as she trips over an object on the ground. She groans out of frustration as she squats and picks it up. It is an action figure of the Incredible Hulk, green all over.

"Junior!" she screams.

A young boy no older than 9, long dark brown hair which falls just above his shoulders with dark brown eyes walks up to Paige.

"Yes mom?"

"What did I tell you about leaving your toys around? If I see them on the floor, what does that mean?" Paige asks. The other children continue to scream and make noise in the background.

"If they're on the floor, it means that I don't want it anymore." Henry Jr. says in a low tone.

"Do you want me to throw these toys away?" Paige asks.

"No, mom."

"Then you know what to do." Paige says as she runs her fingers through his curly hair and kisses him on his forehead. Henry Jr. picks up the toy and runs away.

"And tell your sisters to keep it down!" Paige yells.

Paige's cell phone begins to ring and Paige struggles to answer her phone with the laundry basket in her hand. She puts the laundry basket on the floor and answers the phone.

"Henry, hi." She answers as she starts to put the laundry in the washing machine.

"Hey, honey. How are you doing?" Henry asks as he walks around his office looking at a folder.

"Oh, just barely hanging on by a thread. Your children are driving me crazy."

"It can't be  _that_  bad." Henry laughs.

"Gabby and Penny keep arguing over petty little things and Henry is in his room on his iPad 24/7 while his toys are littered over the whole house. I can't have a moment of peace here." Paige rants.

"Well, they go back to school in a week so just hang on until then." Henry advises.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to spend all day with them."

"So how about I plan a spa day for you next week when they go back, just a whole day to relax and be pampered? How does that sound?" Henry asks.

"Don't dangle false promises in front of me and take it away. I will orb you into a volcano if you do." Paige says as she continues to stuff the laundry into the washing machines.

"I promise. I'll put something together for you." Henry says, "you deserve it."

"I'll hold you to it." Paige says, "What time are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably at 8-9. I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Tonight is Phoebe's dinner thing, remember?"

"Tonight? Are you sure?" Henry says as he puts his folder down and looks at the calendar.

"Yes. Piper told us two weeks ago. You better not back out of this one. You know it means a lot to me." Paige says.

"I will try but I can't promise anything."

"Henry James Mitchell. You better not leave me hanging!" Paige says furiously.

"Ok, ok! I'll see what I can do. Count me in." Henry says.

"Good. It's been a while since we have all been in the same city together, yet alone the same room so this reunion will be good for us, especially the kids."

"You're over exaggerating." Henry laughs.

"It has been a long time since we have seen Phoebe and Coop, I don't know if the kids remember their cousins." Paige says.

"They have met before, haven't they?" Henry questions.

"The kids have met Piper's kids but they don't remember Phoebe's. I'm pretty sure." Paige says as she adds the last load of laundry in the washing machine, uncovers the detergent and pours a little bit into the washing machine. She slams the washing machine door shut and then turns it on. She turns around and leans against the washing machine and folds her right arm underneath her left arm while she holds her phone.

"I guess it will be nice for them to meet their cousins." Henry says.

"The banquet dinner thing is at 8 so that means that I want you home by…"

"7." Henry cuts her off.

"No. 6. It's a wild card when it comes to you getting ready for things so be home by 6 ." Paige says.

"Ok. I got to go, hun. I'll see you in a few." Henry says.

"6:00, Henry!"

"I got it! Love you!" Henry says as he sits down.

"I love you too." Paige says as she hangs up the phone. She smiles and bites her lip as her mind wanders for a little bit. Her daydream is shattered when she hears a crash in the background.

"It wasn't me!" the twins can be heard screaming in defense in the distance.

Paige takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, praying for a moment of peace in her mind. She opens them and walks out of the laundry room.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A beaux-arts style building can be seen with numerous flags perched on the balcony. The exterior boasts numerous floors and the interior is just as glamourous with gilded decorations throughout. In one of the rooms, a woman sits on her bed facing a mirror. She is wearing a bathrobe with dark short hair styled in a bob cut. A man walks into the room and walks towards her slowly.

"Phoebe?" he calls.

Phoebe turns her head and stares at her husband. Coop smiles at her.

"Are you okay?"

Phoebe takes a deep breath and nods.

"Are you sure? You're saying yes but I know your heart is saying no." Coop says.

"I'm fine." She says softly as she stands up. She clears her throat.

"Are you nervous about you receiving honors in your name?" Coop asks.

"No. That doesn't worry me. It's my sisters." Phoebe says.

"What about them?" Coop asks.

"It's been so long since I have seen both of them and the way we left things before I left…" she says as she pauses. Coop walks closer to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Shhh…" Coop comforts her, "that was a long time ago. Bygones. I doubt that they're carrying a grudge over that last argument."

"You don't know Piper." Phoebe says.

"Well she's throwing you a banquet in her restaurant in your honor. I don't think she will do that if she was still mad at you."

Phoebe takes a deep breath and then looks up at her husband.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Now, we have to get you ready to go to the university for your ceremony. This is something you have wanted for the longest time and they are finally honoring you with a PhD. You should be happy." Coop says.

"You're right. So I guess I'll get ready for that. And can you get the girls ready and meet me at the university?" Phoebe says as she walks away from Coop. She walks into the closet and begins to get dressed.

"We're not going together?"

"No, I want to stop at the Bay Mirror. I feel like I need to go see them. I miss them. I miss Elise."

Coop walks up to Phoebe and smiles, "Ok. I will see you at Berkeley."

"Thanks." Phoebe says as she kisses Coop and turns away from him, continuing to get ready.

"You think the girls will be excited to meet their cousins tonight?" Coop asks as he watches his wife getting dressed.

"I hope so. I mean, they have Mel, Gabby and Penny to hang out with so that will be fun…hopefully." Phoebe answers.

"And what about magic?" Coop asks.

"What  _about_  magic?"

"We haven't had any reason to use magic since we left. Do you think we should tell the girls about it?" Coop asks.

"They know about magic. They just don't know the extensive knowledge about it, like demons and warlocks and stuff like that." Phoebe says, "we haven't handled demons since a few months after the twins' were born so we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"If you say so. I'll go check on the girls." Coop says as he turns around and walks out.

Phoebe puts on her light shade of pink lipstick and then she stares at herself in the mirror.

_A flash is seen and a mirror can be seen. The door of the Manor opens and rapid footsteps can be heard running in._

" _Piper, listen to me!" Phoebe can be heard saying as she runs after Piper. The three sisters are seen running into the Manor. Paige closes the door and follows her sisters. It is obvious to see that this scene takes place a few years in the past._

_Phoebe's hair is longer than previously shown. Her long dark hair has been pulled into a ponytail which ends in the middle of her back. Paige's dark brown hair is also long and flowing, resting on her chest. Piper storms into the foyer and takes off her jacket angrily._

" _Don't talk to me, Phoebe. You're not making sense and I'm not trying to hear it." Piper says._

" _I'm not making sense? Do you hear yourself?" Phoebe says._

" _Piper…" Paige begins to say but Piper cuts her off._

" _Are you choosing her side too, Paige?"_

" _I'm not trying to choose a side, just trying to mediate." Paige answers._

" _Piper, I understand your frustration and you know that I am always behind you in everything you do but this is going too far." Phoebe says._

" _Going too far? There are no boundaries when it comes to Prue, Phoebe."_

" _I think you're being selfish, Piper."_

" _Selfish?! Saving Prue is being selfish?" Piper asks Phoebe as she walks towards Phoebe slowly._

" _You don't want to save Prue because she needs help, you want to save Prue because you need to fill the hole her absence created when she died; but you can't." Phoebe explains, "Rosier told us that she's gone…"_

" _Since when do we take the Elders for their word, Phoebe?" Piper asks angrily._

" _It's not just Rosier, Piper! Grams said it, Andy said it and so did mom." Phoebe says as she takes a deep breath, "Prue has been recycled, Piper. Her soul is no longer in this universe or any of the planes of existence. Instead of facing that and moving on, you're determined to take onto the task of doing the impossible."_

" _The impossible?" Piper laughs angrily, "We're the freaking Charmed Ones. Impossible does not exist in our vocabulary. Our sister needs us and she came to me."_

" _Right because you claim you sensed her aura and saw her apparition for a brief minute." Phoebe adds, "She's gone, Piper. There's no way to save someone that is beyond our powers. We may be the Charmed Ones but our magic has its limitations, Piper."_

" _Piper, Phoebe is right. You're letting your feelings cloud your better judgment." Paige finally adds._

_Piper scoffs as she turns around and walks up the stairs, heading to the attic. Phoebe runs after her._

" _Let her go, Phoebe!" Paige screams after her as she runs after her sisters. She runs past the mirror in the foyer._

"Phoebe."

"Phoebe!" a voice can be heard in the distance. Phoebe stares at herself in the present in the mirror, daydreaming.

"Phoebe!" Coop's voice can be heard in the distance calling for her. Phoebe breaks out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"Your ride is here." Coop says.

"Thanks, honey."

"Are you okay?" Coop asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe says softly as she begins to apply blush to her cheeks. "I'll be fine."

Coop nods and walks away. Phoebe takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Across the water that borders San Francisco, the islands of Alcatraz and Angel can be seen. Sitting on top of the hill on Angel Island is a magnificent temple which is invisible to the mortal eye. The temple's gold and white pillars and walls reflect the light into the ocean. The interior of the temple does not match the exterior. Within the temple, the once gold and white walls show signs of wear and tear; vines and leaves have grown on the walls, with a few scorch marks in between. The once spotless and smooth black marble floors are covered with dust and enormous cracks dancing all over the throne room.

A man materializes into the throne room and walks up the stairs. Decked out in all-black attire, he stares at the six golden chairs and smiles. The golden chairs seem to have lost their luster, the shine that exuded from the magnificent chairs were now dull and unimpressive. The man turns around and sits down. He lifts his head and he is revealed to be Abaddon. He closes his eyes and waves his hand in the air. An apparition of a man appears before him. The transparent man bows his head lowly and Abaddon nods in return.

"Sebastian." Abaddon says in a low voice.

Sebastian lifts his head and replies, "My lord."

"Come closer."

Sebastian bows once more and moves closer to the throne.

"So you have any news to bring me?"

"Nothing of import, my lord. The officials you have put in place are running things as smoothly as we hoped. You have eyes in every dimension, every plane, every city, country and every corner of the underworld." Sebastian says.

"That's good to hear."

"The underworld hasn't been this organized since the Source, and even with him there was a little bit of chaos." Sebastian compliments.

"I have you to thank for that. Your counsel and your allegiance are unmatched and it is much appreciated." Abaddon says with gratitude.

"I would be able to roam even further than you would want me to only if I wasn't a ghost." Sebastian says.

"I am a powerful being, Sebastian and I am at the helm of all magic but with all that power, death is one tricky feat to master."

"I know it is nearly impossible, my lord," Sebastian says, "But it has been done before. There is one being who has been able to resurrect beings from the wasteland before."

"Who?" Abaddon asks.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

In the depths of the temple, the dungeon is dark, dingy and cold. Eerie silence fills the darkness. Each section of the caves within the dungeon is shaped like catacombs, with nothing but dirt and rubble on the ground. Abaddon descends down the steps leading down to the dungeon. As he walks deeper and deeper into the depths, he sees his prisoners sitting one by one; some screaming at the top of their lungs but no sound can be heard, others just resigned to their fate, sitting in a corner rocking back and forth in their misery. He walks up further into the depths and stops. He turns around and faces the cave. With every cave he passes, the fire lights up illuminating his path.

In the corner sits a woman who stares at the wall across from her. Her once shiny golden hair has been tainted with grime and dirt. She dons a tattered grey dress that hang loosely on her body. Her face is gaunt with sunken cheekbones and skeletal features. She turns her head towards Sebastian and the hope that once exuded from her blue eyes has been erased.

"Hello, dear sister." Abaddon says with a smile, looking at Laylah.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The exterior of a restaurant can be seen. A stunning big establishment bearing dark, close to tinted windows with a big sign written in golden cursive, " _Halliwell's"_. The interior of the restaurant is just as stunning with a mixture of black and gold colors. The restaurant has a stage in the upper left corner and a DJ booth in the upper right. The DJ booth is elevated with a beautifully glazed  _Steinway & Sons_ black piano at the base.

The main floor of the restaurant has been divided into three sections; the section on the far left contains numerous booths and tables for VIP personnel, the middle section has a lot of round, square and rectangular tables surrounded by black and golden chairs and the last section is a large dance floor with a setup of drums, a keyboard and microphone stand.

The chaos within the restaurant is massive as the staff moves up and down, in and out and all about with Piper standing in the midst, shouting directions and commands.

"Just hang the banner over there by the dance floor." Piper shouts.

A blonde woman enters the restaurant and walks towards Piper.

"Wow, it is busy like a bee hive in here." She says while standing behind Piper.

Piper turns around and sees Billie.

"Well good to see you, stranger." Piper says with a smile.

"Stranger? I haven't been MIA that long." Billie says as she folds her arms.

"Ever since you started working for the St. James hotel chain, we haven't been seeing a lot of you."

"In my defense, I got promoted to head of Human Resources so I've been a little busy." Billie says.

"You got promoted?" Piper asks and Billie nods in response.

"That's great, hun."

"Thank you. My hard work is paying off." Billie says.

"Yeah, that and the fact that you're sleeping with the CEO." Piper laughs.

"That's not how I got my job. He just recommended me for it."

"And you think the board will say 'no' to the owner?" Piper scoffs. Billie pauses.

"Anyway, how's Jerry doing anyway?"

"He's in New York at the headquarters. He's going to be gone for a week or two." Billie says as she looks around, "What exactly is going on here? What are your worker bees doing?"

"Nothing really. We're just getting the setup done for Phoebe's little banquet this evening." Piper answers as she continues to bark commands at her staff.

"Wait, Phoebe's back?" Billie says in surprise.

"Mhm." Piper answers as she scribbles notes on her board.

"When did she get back?"

"I don't know. Probably yesterday."

"Did you talk to her?" Billie asks.

Piper doesn't take her eyes off the clipboard. Billie folds her arms and inches herself closer to Piper.

"Piper?"

"What, Billie? What?!" Piper scowls.

"Did you talk to your sister?" Billie asks one more time.

"No, I haven't. Okay?! I haven't."

"Piper…" Billie exhales in disappointment.

"I don't want to hear it, Billie." She says as she continues to scribble on her board.

"If you don't want to speak to her, then why are you doing all of this? Why are you going through all the trouble to set this up for her if you don't intend to repair the damage between you two?" Billie asks.

"There is no damage. This is just a gesture of appreciation for my sister. Bygones type of thing. We are fine. There's nothing to talk about." Piper explains. She finally stops writing and looks up at Billie.

"We're trying to move past this. Don't make this into something it is not."

"How exactly are you trying when you haven't made an effort to even say a word to her? I'm not making this into something it's not, Piper.  _You_  are." Billie says as Piper faces her. Billie's eyes pierces Piper's wall. Her hazel and emerald eyes attempt to read Piper's demeanor as Piper tries to hold her ground.

"I don't want to talk about Phoebe anymore, okay? Let's just drop it." Piper sighs.

"Ok, so how are the children?" Billie asks as she clears her throat.

"They're fine. They're coming tonight so you'll see them yourself." Piper answers.

"Am I invited tonight because I don't think I received an invitation?"

"Of course you are, Billie. What kind of a question is that?" Piper answers.

"Well, it's good to know." Billie says. Almost immediately, her phone begins to ring.

"Great…" Billie sighs out of frustration, "That's my cue to go. I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure." Piper waves as she begins to scribble on her clipboard again. Billie walks away and begins to talk on her phone. Piper watches Billie walk away and sighs. Her eyes find a magazine cover with Phoebe's picture on it. She picks it up and the corners of her lips curl for a moment. She closes her eyes for a brief moment and then puts the magazine down.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A three decker apartment can be seen as numerous cars pass by in the distance. Inside the apartment, a circle of lit candles break the darkness that fills the room. A giant shadow leans against the wall waving with the flicker of every candle in the room. A woman sits in the circle; legs crossed, back straight and eyes closed. The woman dark brown hair tied into a bun sitting on top of her head. Her hands rest on her legs as she inhales deeply and exhales smooth breaths. A flash of white and blue orbs brighten the room as the lights rain down from the ceiling beside her. The lights disappear and a man materializes. An older gentleman with wavy white locks, the man dons a gold and white robe.

"Laura…" the man calls out to her gently.

"You know whenever you find a witch in a position like this, meditating and chanting; that is a universal sign that she is not to be disturbed." Laura says with a serene tone.

"I am aware. I guess I'll come back later." The man says as he begins to orb out but Laura jumps up and stops him.

"Wait." She blurts out as her hands extend to grab him before he orbed out., "I can do this later. Nothing is happening anyway."

Laura begins to blow out all the candles and shifts the curtains to the side, letting in some light. "So what brings you here, Rosier?"

"Just to get an update on your vigilance on the mission at hand." Rosier says.

"Nothing has changed, same old stuff from before. Unusual silence from both ends." Laura says as she walks to her refrigerator. She opens it up and takes out a bottle of water, cracks the lid open and takes a swig.

"That is unusual indeed." Rosier groans as he contemplates.

"What exactly has been going on?" Laura asks.

"Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all." Rosier says as he begins to pace.

"You're a terrible liar." Laura spits out, "You come to me ten years ago and ask me to keep an eye on the Charmed Ones, and I do. Then you ask me to keep an eye out for demonic activity, and I do. Demonic activity has been relatively low to damn near nonexistent for 7-8 years now but you still have me cruising the underworld looking for things that make no sense. You refuse to tell me why you ask me to carry out your surveillance missions but you come to me asking for my help. There are plenty of witches you can benefit you the most but you come to the one whose power lays dormant. I'm done. Unless you give me an inch, I won't subject myself to your meaningless quest."

Laura takes a deep breath; the light from her window pierces her eyes revealing how clear her blue eyes are. Rosier stares at her wrestling with himself internally; contemplating if he should tell her the truth. With a deep breath, he walks closer to her and sits down on her couch. Laura stands over him with her arms folded, awaiting an answer.

"I can't tell you much." He begins, "But I can give you a little bit of information to make you see what is about to happen."

With her interest piqued, she slowly sits down on the couch and brushes a single strand of hair from her eyes.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"As a delegator of magic, I pass information to whitelighters and witches about the past to prevent the future from repeating the same mistakes." he begins. He runs his fingers through his white hair and sighs.

"There are structures put in place in this world we live in, governed by magic. The structures that keep the grand design in balance." Rosier begins.

"You mean the scale of good and evil?" Laura asks.

"Precisely." Rosier answers as he pauses. He takes a deep breath and continues, "There are signs that have been put in place to alert us when the unthinkable is going to happen, when the grand design is going to be disturbed and the worst is dug out and brought to the surface."

"What are you talking about?" Laura asks.

"Trouble is brewing on the horizon. To the untrained eye and the ignorant mind, the Uncovering is the beginning. The signs are pointing to the Uncovering."

"The Uncovering of what?" Laura asks in confusion, "What signs?"

"When was the last time a demon attacked above ground or you were able to fight an evil entity of any kind?" Rosier asks.

"The Charmed Ones, Billie and I fought an evil spirit a few years back...or was it a darklighter? I don't even remember. That's how long it has been." Laura answers.

"An angry spirit bears no allegiance to anyone, they exist to serve their own needs, mostly to exact vengeance if it is personal." Rosier says.

Laura closes her eyes and her mind wanders far back into the past. She opens them sharply and gasps as a realization hits her. She looks at Rosier.

"You can't tell me that this is unusual. Demons, warlocks, darklighters. None of them have attacked for years and yet the grand design is still intact. Something is going on, Laura."

"What do you need me to do?" Laura asks faithfully as determination oozes out of her eyes.

Rosier takes a deep breath.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

If looks can kill, Abaddon would have ignited into flames and whatever was remaining would have been sent to the Demonic Wasteland to be devoured by the worm creature living beneath the hot sand. Laylah's gaze was menacing; every emotion coursing through her body and leered through her eyes. Abaddon's smile made it worse, and he basked in the hatred that emanated from his sister.

"Now, now sister." He says as he wags his finger tauntingly at her, "We can't have any of that now, can we?"

"What do you want?" Laylah asked through her gritted teeth.

"I believe you're familiar with my associate, Sebastian…" he begins to explain, "In our line of work, it is hard to find loyal people who pledge their allegiance to serve and actually follow through on that promise."

Laylah scoffs as she averts her eyes and stares at the wall across from her, "I see you're not wearing the traditional robes."

"You noticed!" Abaddon shouts, his words drenched in sarcasm. He takes a look at his outfit, a black blazer, with black slacks, with a black button up shirt underneath his blazer, "It does us some good to break tradition, you know? Those robes were very uncomfortable and heavy. You can't accomplish a lot with those but I digress."

Laylah rolls her eyes and sits down on her slab made of concrete rock, "Why are you here?"

"Right…" Abaddon mutters as he continues, "So good ol' Sebastian has been a faithful servant of mine for this past decade. He has helped me reorganize the underworld under my rule, establish assassins, lieutenants, sergeants and order to the demonic ranks. Hell, he even found where Gambrel stashed my hound."

He moves closer to the prison cave and whispers, "You remember my hound, Cerberus?"

"What. Do. You. Want?!" Laylah screeches with whatever might she could muster.

"You will do well to mind your tone with me or else…" Abaddon snarls. Laylah grills her brother and her gaze weakens after a moment.

"Good. Now, from what I understand in my absence, you have mastered the art of bringing the dead back to life or at least making them corporeal so they can become part of this world again. I was wondering if you can grant me that favor and do the same for Sebastian."

"You want  _me_  to do  _you_  a favor? Why don't you use the gauntlet to do it?" Laylah asks.

"The gauntlet magnifies my power and absorbs other powers," Abaddon sighs, "Since you are my sister and I love you, I figured I should rather ask than just take by force. You know, exercise that free will the rest of our brothers loved to emphasize so much."

Laylah musters her strength and stands up. She walks closer to her brother and smiles. The hope that had faded from her eyes returns momentarily as she purses her lips and spits in his face. Abaddon flinches and raises his hand in an attempt to strike her but he stops himself. He takes a deep breath and smiles as he wipes the spit from his face.

"Now…" he begins as he walks closer to the prison, "as I was saying; Sebastian in his infinite wisdom and magnificence, son of Tempus and the magnificent Atropos, foresaw this action and told me about it. See, this proves my point as to why I want to have Sebastian to be by my side."

He checks his lapels to see if there are any remnants of saliva. He sighs and places his hand on the rocky wall next to the cave in which his sister dwells.

"You can see that having a soothsayer with a reliable power of clairvoyance in your pocket is just good sense for business." Abaddon says, "So I'm going to ask you one more time and that is twice more than anyone usually gets; can you help me with Sebastian?"

With an icy cold stare and an angry tone she utters, "Go to hell."

Immediately, Abaddon guffawed upon hearing those words, his loud and boisterous laugh echoing through the dungeon. His laugh turns into a sigh as he looks to his sister. He raises his right hand, palm facing his face and a purple glow illuminates his hand. A brief moment later, his hand is covered with a dark brown armored glove, snug around the fingers and loose around his wrist.

"I've been there, darling." Abaddon says as his tone lowers and for the first time, his voice was devoid of sarcasm, "You know nothing of hell and after I am done with my plans, you will be begging for death. Let me assure you, you would think that will be your hell but that will only be a sliver compared to the hell I've been through."

In an instant, Laylah raises her hand and a shot of lightning shoots from her hands aimed towards Abaddon. The lightning bolt hits an invisible barrier between herself and Abaddon and bounces back towards Laylah, who ducks to avoid contact. The lightning bolt hits the rocky wall behind her, leaving a scorch mark.

"Building a dungeon where magic can enter but none can escape. That credit goes to me." Abaddon boasts, "At least I know now that your magic is still intact."

Abaddon clenches his fist and the gauntlet glows once more in the familiar purple hue and the purple light beams towards Laylah and hits her in the chest. She begins to glow as streams of white light exits out of her, flowing back towards Abaddon through the connection of the gauntlet. The whole dungeon lights up and shakes. Rumbles of little and big rocks fall from the ceiling as the other prisoners cower in fear. Abaddon absorbs the energy and after a moment, the light fades, returning the surroundings to normal.

Abaddon breathes a sigh of satisfaction as he looks at himself and then at his sister, who is laying on the ground. Laylah struggles to sit up but has no strength to perform such an easy action.

"You will pay for this." She says with her breathless stagger.

"Don't be so dramatic, dear." Abaddon taunts, "You are familiar with the power of the gauntlet. It amplifies my power and borrows the power of those of my choosing…as long as the owner is still alive. You'll get your powers back in an hour or two."

"When I get out of here, I will make sure that you will suffer in the worst way imaginable," she says as her hatred for him strengths her words, "I will make you wish for death but it will never come and when I have made you suffer, I will stand over you as I watch the life fade from your eyes."

"My magic can't harm you without this gauntlet so that means yours cannot harm me. Empty threats are always so amusing." Abaddon scoffs.

"My powers may not be able to, but I know the Charmed Ones' magic will be able to."

"The witches? Ha!" Abaddon laughs, "That, I'd like to see."

Abaddon turns to face the darkness in the dungeon leading back up the stairs.

"It's been nice chatting with you, sis. I'll try to visit more often. Can't make any promises but I'll try." He says, looking at her with a smile and then he finally whispers, "Thanks for the powers."

Abaddon walks away feeling triumphant. As he walks away, Laylah screams after him, "Mark my words!" to which Abaddon replies, "Consider them marked."

He steps onto the steps, ascending into the darkness and disappears from sight.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

A chime from the elevator is heard as its doors slide open, revealing Phoebe standing there. Her rhythm of her heart beats faster with every step she takes as she steps out of the elevator. She walks in an office corridor, walking by a big red sign on the wall which reads, "THE BAY MIRROR". She takes a moment to look around as nostalgia kicks in.

" _This place looks the same_." She thinks to herself as she smiles. She walks up to the clear granite glass doors leading to the other side, a place which was practically a second home to her for nearly ten years. She sees the distorted silhouette of various people bustling through the glass. Taking a deep breath, she pushes the door open the door and walks in. She takes a couple of steps in and looks around. Her nerves fall at ease as she smiles, looking around the busy newspaper.

As she strolls further and further into the Bay Mirror, the noisy newspaper begins to fall silent and the noise turns into a few whispers with a pair of eyes glaring in her direction. In a few moments, the whole newspaper office falls silent.

"Hi guys!" Phoebe smiles nervously.

"Oh my God, Phoebe?!" a woman's voice is heard behind Phoebe. She turns around and sees her old assistant, a red curly-haired woman wearing a black pants suit walking towards her with arms extended.

"Sophie?!" Phoebe says with a smile as she walks into her arms and embraces. They separate and Sophie takes a look at Phoebe.

"I can't believe you're here! What has it been, 5 years?" she asks.

"Something like that." Phoebe answers.

"Wow, you have not aged a day!" Sophie compliments, "And I love your hair! You always had the best fashion sense among other things."

"Well, thank you." Phoebe blushes as she brushes her hair out of her face.

"How long are you in town for?" Sophie asks.

"I don't know. Maybe a week or two. Nothing concrete yet." Phoebe replies. She continues to look around, "What have you been up to?"

"Got promoted a few years ago to run the Business column, it's a step up from being your assistant…" she rants and pauses as she looks at Phoebe, realizing her words, "Not that there's anything wrong with being your assistant. I didn't mean it in a negative way…"

"It's ok, Sophie." Phoebe laughs as she stops Sophie, "I know what you mean."

"It hasn't been the same since you left, Phoebe." Sophie whispers to her.

Phoebe smiles as she looks down, "I really miss you guys."

"We miss you too." Sophie counters.

"Where's uh, where's Elise?" Phoebe asks.

As if almost on cue, Elise steps out of her office reading a folder, completely unaware of what is going on. She marches towards a cubicle, still reading her file.

"Seth, this article is good but it needs a little more zing. I can't explain it but I know you can…" she rambles as she bumps into an employee and then looks up. She sees her newspaper at a standstill, confused as to what is going on with her back towards Phoebe.

"What is going on? You guys are burning daylight while we have deadlines to meet." Elise shrieks.

"Hi, Elise." Phoebe says softly and immediately Elise's eyes widen. She takes a deep breath and turns around slowly to see the figure standing before her, the woman she thought she would never see again.

"Phoebe…" she utters, her tough exterior shedding with the mention of her name. She walks to Phoebe and hugs her tightly. She backs away from her and takes another look at her.

"Can't believe that you're actually here." she divulges as her voice breaks, looking at Phoebe.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Phoebe asks.

"Sure, follow me." She turns around and walks towards her office with Phoebe following her. They walk into her office and shut the door. Elise walks around her desk and sits down. Phoebe stands across from her, arms hanging in front of her with her fingers interlocked.

"So," Elise begins, "Are you back for now or back for good?"

"For now." She answers, "UC Berkeley is honoring me with a PhD so I'm here to accept and then head back to London."

"How long are you here for?"

"A week or two. I haven't decided yet." Phoebe responds as she pulls a chair and sits down.

"I see." She says, as she rocks back and forth in her office chair.

"Elise, I…"

"You know that I haven't found anyone to replace you because you were a tough act to follow. Your shoes were too big to fill. People either failed at the job or were too scared to take it."

"Elise, I'm sorry." Phoebe apologizes.

"No, no." Elise raises her hand, "No apologies needed. From a business woman's point of view, I understand why you did it. Hell, I gave you the idea to write your book and gave you the connections. I knew you would have had to tour to promote your book but I didn't think you were going to stay away for good."

"Elise, believe me it wasn't the plan. It was more of a family related issue and this job was the casualty as a result." Phoebe explains.

"I understand. We lost a lot of subscribers and readers after you left. The only thing that kept us afloat was promoting your book in our newspaper and teasing your return." Elise admits.

"I don't know what to say, Elise." Phoebe says in a tone filled with regret.

"So why are you here?" Elise says, clearing her throat.

"The ceremony today for my PhD. I was wondering if you would like to come. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't there." Phoebe asks.

"Anything for you. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Elise smiles. Phoebe counters with a smile as well as she stands up.

"Thank you. I'll text you the venue and time. You still have the same number?"

Elise nods in response. Phoebe turns around and opens the door.

"You know if you do decide to stay in San Francisco, your office and job still awaits." Elise offers.

Phoebe looks back at her, nods with a smile and walks away. Elise smiles and turns on her computer.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The familiar exterior of P3 is seen in the afternoon with a maroon GMC Sierra parked in the front. Inside the club, Leo sits in the office, wearing his glasses and typing on this computer. He hears a noise in the distance and he looks away from the screen, scanning the area with his ears trying to pick up any more noise. Shrugging it off, he resumes typing until he hears another noise, sounding like a faint crash. He takes off his glasses and stands up. He buttons his blazer and cautiously steps out of the office.

He walks to the main area of the club and his eyes begin to wander, pinpoint the origin of the noise. He walks slowly towards the bar while he continues to scan the area, seeing nothing but an empty club. He stops pacing and then turns around to head back to his office when he is hit from behind. He falls to the ground on his knees and sees a pair of legs standing next to him. Instinctively, he sweeps his right leg in a roundabout motion and knocks the stranger on to the ground. He stands up quickly and places his leg by his throat.

"Ok! Ok!" the man yells as he raises his hands in surrender.

"Coop?!" Leo says as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah 007, now can you let up?" Coop strains.

Leo takes his foot off Coop's throat and helps him stand up. Leo pulls Coop into a hug and then they separate.

"Where did you learn that?" Coop asks as he rubs the back of his head, "You could've given me a concussion."

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that? You have a death wish?" Leo asks with a smile.

"Apparently, you're an assassin now." Coop jokes.

"No, just a few martial arts training. Something to pass the time and keep me busy and useful just in case a situation arises, you know?" Leo explains.

"I guess that is a logical thought to have." Coop remarks.

"So how are you? How was Europe? Last time I talked to you was a few weeks ago when you and the girls were vacationing in Paris?!" Leo says in a high level of excitement.

"It's ok. I mean, it is fun but we were always longing to come home." Coop says.

"So why didn't you?" Leo asks.

"You know why." Coop replies. "That's why I was shocked that she decided to come to San Francisco and go to Piper's restaurant nevertheless, but at least we're here."

"I can't complain. It's really good to see you." Leo says.

"Same here." Coop adds, "Hey, are the guys going to the thing tonight?"

"They were invited, I know Paige is bringing Henry and the kids, and I don't know if Darryl is going but he was invited." Leo says.

"And what about Victor?"

Leo shrugs.

"Oh, I got your nieces in the car. Do you want to meet them?" Coop asks as he begins to walk towards the exit. Leo nods and follows suit as they walk up the stairs and open the door. Outside the club, a dark sedan Lincoln is parked outside. Coop walks up to the car and knocks on the window. The dark tinted window rows down and two of the three children are seen, all of them seemingly distracted by the little piece of technology they hold in their tiny little palms.

"Leo, here are my angels." Coop introduces, "From youngest to oldest Paisley, Paris and…where's Tricia?"

He sticks his head in the limousine and his muffled voice can be heard, "Tricia, come meet your uncle."

"Dad, I don't want to." Tricia can be heard arguing back.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Come out here and meet your uncle Leo or else I'm going to be taking your phone away."

With a loud over exaggerated groan, Tricia crawls towards the middle of the limousine and pokes her head through the sunroof.

"Matter of fact, all of you come out here right now." Coop commands.

"Dad!" Paris whines.

"Now!" Coop bellows.

"See what you did, Trish?" Paris complains as the limousine door swings open and the girls step out one by one.

"You guys can live without being on your phones for one second." Coop says.

Leo smiles as he watches the eye rolls and the folded arms.

In order from the oldest of the youngest were Phoebe's three daughters.

Patricia Marie Halliwell, nine years stood in front of Leo with her arms folded associated with the occasional scoffs. Her dark brown hair was long and neatly combed, straightened and ended in the middle of her back. She possessed light blue eyes which matched the fair blue sky. She wore a white shirt and black leggings with a blue jean jacket to match her eyes.

Her sister, Paris Victoria Halliwell, eight years of age stood next to her with her dark brown hair tied neatly into a bun. Her edges were laid, with her dark brown eyes mirroring her mother's. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt and a black skirt over her dark leggings. She was almost as tall as her older sister, although she was shorter by about an inch or two.

The youngest, Paisley Julie Halliwell at six years stood next to her big sisters, trying to copy their attitude. Her hair was darker than her sisters tied and swinging freely in a ponytail. She wore a long dark emerald dress adorned with golden stars and white leggings underneath.

"Introduce yourselves properly!" Coop instructs.

"Hi, I'm Tricia, that's Paris and Pais." Tricia introduces as she points to her sisters down the line.

Leo smiles, "Nice to meet you. I'm your uncle, Leo."

Tricia shifts her gaze from Leo to Coop with her head cocked to the side. Coop, reading his daughters' mind takes a deep breath.

"Fine. Go."

The girls turn around and march back into the limousine. Coop turns around and sees Leo holding in his laughter.

"What?" Coop asks.

"Nothing."

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" Coop asks.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Leo replies, "They're not even preteens yet. Just wait until they become teenagers."

"How would you know? You have two boys. Boys aren't that bad."

"I watched the sisters since they were around the same age; Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Your daughters are exactly like they were back then." Leo laughs as he walks away, "I'll see you later, Coop. Good luck, brother. You're going to need it."

Coop watches as Leo closes the club doors behind him. He turns around and walks towards the limousine.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The setting sun leaves multi colored streaks dancing across the sky. The ocean is calm as the tiny reflection of Abaddon's palace can be seen shimmering in the water. In the palace, Abaddon walks towards his throne room and sits down on his chair. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as Sebastian materializes before him, transparent like before.

"My lord." Sebastian bows.

"Rise." Abaddon commands. Sebastian stands up, still with his head hanging low.

"I come bearing gifts." Abaddon says as he unveils his gauntlet and puts it on his right hand. He stands up and walks closer to Sebastian. The gauntlet begins to glow and Abaddon begins to chant,

" _Magic forces far and wide_

_I beseech you from all corners of the earth._

_Come to me, be by my side_

_Reward the one who proved his worth_

_From the depths, return says I_

_Form his vessel in this time of rebirth"_

With a loud gasp, Sebastian opens his eyes and his transparent body becomes solid. He looks at his fingers and body as he pats himself down in disbelief. He looks up at Abaddon with tears in his eyes.

"My lord. I am forever in your debt and my gratitude will never fade." Sebastian says as he falls to his knees.

"Good." Abaddon smiles, "Your counsel and your loyalty is all I need to keep me from being destroyed by my enemies and advance my agenda."

Sebastian nods, "I will always provide you my counsel as long as you are willing to hear it."

"Very well."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The illuminated Golden Gate bridge can be seen at night, with a pair of tiny red lights in a line moving in one direction and a pair of white lights moving in the opposite direction. A quick sweep of the city of San Francisco and Piper's restaurant is seen in a distance, with a line of patrons waiting to get inside. The sign " _Halliwell's_ " is shining bright in a neon blue sign, similar to their P3 sign.

Inside the restaurant, the live band plays a tune that compliments the atmosphere. The crowd in their formal attire interact with each other with smiles, hugs and conversation. The buzzing of the multiple conversations taking place slightly overpowers the music. Piper stands in a corner as she watches her husband in the distance laughing with Coop, Henry, Darryl and Victor. Wyatt comes up to her and slightly leans against her. Wyatt stands next to his mother, the top of his head at shoulder height next to Piper.

"You ok, mom?" he asks.

"Hmm?" Piper says as she snaps out of her daze.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine. Don't you worry about me. That's my job." Piper says with a chuckle, "Where's Chris and Mellie?"

"There's with Aunt Paige, the twins and Junior." He answers.

"Have you met your cousins?"

"I already have, mom. We see them all the time." Wyatt scoffs.

"No, not Gabby and Penny. I meant Aunt Phoebe's kids." Piper says as she gestures in the direction of her nieces.

"I haven't yet. I don't want to."

"Why not?" Piper asks as she folds her arms.

"They seem weird and different. I don't know if I want to…"

"Wyatt, I hear the word "seem", which is an assumption. What do I always say about "making assumptions?" Piper asks.

"Mom…." Wyatt groans.

"Nope, I want to hear you say it."

"Never assume because you make an ass out of you and me." Wyatt drags his words, hushed and embarrassed.

"Now, go over there and say hi. It wouldn't hurt." Piper says.

"I'll go if you come with me." Wyatt remarks with a smile.

Piper opens her mouth to counter but she bites her tongue. She stares in the direction of where Phoebe stands, mingling with people and smiling, and a million thoughts run through her mind. She refuses to be backed into a corner and she refuses to set a bad example for her oldest. She looks at Wyatt, staring into his blue eyes. With a deep breath, she surrenders and begins to walk towards Phoebe. Wyatt claps his hands in triumph and walks after his mother.

Phoebe smiles as she shakes hands with an older gentleman with Elise standing next to her.

"She is on a roll, I tell you!" Elise says as she laughs loudly.

Phoebe smiles nervously as she takes a sip of her drink.

"So are we to expect a sequel to your bestseller? My wife has been asking about it and it's about time you put one out." The man asks.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. I just want to pace and take my time. I have these wonderful angels to care for so a book is not in the works anytime soon." Phoebe says as she rests her hands on her daughters' shoulders.

"It's been five years since the release of "Ask Phoebe."." the man says with a confused tone, "There's only so much time you can let pass before the release of another book."

"I'm not a serial author but I assure you, I will let Elise and company know when I am ready to write one." Phoebe assures them with a smile. She smiled so hard, her cheeks felt frozen in place. Piper walks up to Phoebe with Wyatt.

"Hey, Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt calls. Phoebe shifts her attention to her nephew and is surprised to see him meeting her at an eye level gaze.

"Wyatt? Oh my goodness! Look how big you've gotten!" Phoebe says as she extends her arms and hugs Wyatt tightly. Wyatt wraps his arms around her and the two separate.

"How are you?" Wyatt asks.

"I'm good. I'm doing well. What grade are you in now?" Phoebe asks.

"I start the 9th grade next week." Wyatt says proudly.

"High school?! I remember when you were just going to the 4th grade. Wow, how time flies. And your voice! It has gotten so deep!" Phoebe says as Wyatt nods in response. Piper watches the two interact without uttering a word.

"Oh, have you met your cousins?" Phoebe asks as she taps on Tricia's shoulders. Wyatt shakes his head.

"Girls." Phoebe calls as she tries to pry her daughters' attention away from their phones, iPad and tablets.

"Yes, mom?" Paris answers.

"I want you to meet your auntie, Piper and cousin Wyatt." Phoebe introduces, "Wyatt, these are your cousins Tricia, Paris and Paisley."

"Wyatt?" Tricia scoffs as she eye balls Wyatt, looking at him up and down with disgust, "What kind of name is that?"

"Patricia!" Phoebe yells.

"What?!"

"Be nice!" Phoebe scolds.

"Ugh…" Tricia rolls her eyes as she stares at Wyatt, "Hi."

Wyatt looks at Piper with a forced smile and then at his cousins, "Hello."

"Go out and mingle with your cousins." Phoebe instructs.

"But mom…" Paris whines.

"This is not a request." Phoebe says firmly, "Go!"

The three sisters drag their feet, walking away from their mother as Wyatt leads them away from the two elder Halliwell sisters. Phoebe takes a deep breath and finally after five years and six months later, she stares into her sister's eyes. Her eyes are filled with remorse and Piper tries to avoid Phoebe's gaze.

"Hi." Phoebe musters up the courage to say.

"Hey." Piper responds.

"The restaurant looks great. You did a good job with it. I'm proud of you." Phoebe says.

"Thanks. Congrats on the PhD." Piper counters.

"Thank you." Phoebe responds.

Silence lingers between the sisters in a room filled with bustling conversation. As if on cue, Elise grabs the microphone.

"Hello, everybody! Can I have your attention for just a moment?" Elise calls as her microphone releases a minor feedback. The crowd falls silent as all eyes fall on her.

"Tonight, we are here to help celebrate the achievements of one of the most hardworking people I have ever had the pleasure to work with…" she begins as her eyes searches through the crowd for Phoebe.

"Ah! There she is." Elise whispers into the microphone, "Phoebe, I have seen you rise from the bottom. Coming in to fill the position of an advice columnist whose name I do not even care to remember. I didn't even expect to hire you. I just thought you were going to be in and out like what's-her-face was. Then I read your first column and it literally made me laugh out loud. From that day forward, you blossomed before our very eyes into the Phoebe today. Your advice was mixed with humor and genuine kindness. The way you convey empathy towards the readers is uncanny."

Phoebe smiles as she looks down at her feet. She takes a sip of her drink and then looks up at Elise again.

"You went from being one of the greatest commodities of the Bay Mirror giving advice in San Francisco to being a household name in the entire world. You always strived for more, and I can honestly say I am proud of you." Elise praises as her voice begins to crack, "I cannot wait to see what else is in store for you, and what else you have to offer.

Elise raises her glass in the air. The crowd in the restaurant follow suit.

"To Phoebe."

"To Phoebe!" the rest of the crowd repeats. The room is filled with thunderous applause. Phoebe walks towards the stage and hugs Elise. Elise steps aside and Phoebe stands in front of the audience. She clears her throat.

"I don't know what to say. I just want to say that I am honored for the gift Berkeley has given me. There are no words to express my gratitude. I want to thank my husband Coop, my girls Tricia, Paris and Pais, my father and my sisters…and Elise of course."

The crowd laughs as Elise waves her hand at the crowd.

"You guys are the strongest support system anyone could ever ask for. Thank you." Phoebe continues.

The room bursts into applause as Phoebe steps off the stage and Elise follows her.

"That was beautiful, Elise." Phoebe says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Meant every word." Elise says as she hugs Phoebe once more, "So did you give a second thought to coming back to work with us?"

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asks with a confused smile.

"To the Bay Mirror. You know we need you, Phoebe."

"Um…" Phoebe begins to say but her sentence was cut short as Victor leans in, arms stretched to embrace Phoebe.

"My baby girl!" Victor says proudly as he gives Phoebe a tight hug.

"Daddy!" Phoebe says enthusiastically. They separate and Phoebe stares at Elise.

"Elise, have you met my father?"

Elise shakes her head in response.

"Elise, Victor. Dad, this is my…this is Elise." Phoebe introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Elise says as she shakes Victor's hand.

"Likewise." Victor responds.

"Ok, now mingle and talk and I'll be back." Phoebe says as she tosses the remainder of her beverage in one quick swallow and walks away. Confused, Victor and Elise watch Phoebe disappear into the crowd as they face each other.

"She hasn't changed at all." Elise says with a laugh.

"Not at all." Victor cosigns.

Wyatt walks with Tricia, Paris and Paisley and meets up with Chris. Chris sits in the VIP section with Gabby, Penny, Junior and Melinda.

"Who's this?" Chris asks.

"Cousins." Wyatt answers, "Tricia, Paisley and Paris."

"Nice." Chris answers as he points down the line introducing himself and his company, "Well, I'm Chris and this is my sister Melinda. Cousins Penny, Gabby and Junior."

"Hi." One of the twins says as they both stand up as extends their hand to be gracious. Paris and Tricia roll their eyes in unison and fold their arms.

Gabrielle Rose and Penelope Grace, aged 10 stood side by side with dark brown hair with blonde highlighted streaks. Their hair is at shoulder length with hazel eyes to match. They look at Wyatt.

"Yeah, they do that a lot." Wyatt shrugs.

"We didn't want to come here, we knew it was going to be boring. We didn't want to deal with family members who were boring, no offense." Tricia rants.

"None taken?" Chris responds.

"Instead of going to Paris for our vacation, we are stuck here in San Francisco…" Paris says.

"Which is also boring." Paisley adds.

"No offense." Tricia says sarcastically.

"You know, saying no offense does not make whatever you say afterwards ok to say to other people." Henry Jr. says.

"Can't help it that we're speaking the truth." Paris says.

"There's nothing interesting about this place so excuse me for stating the obvious." Tricia adds.

"We have a Book filled with magic spells at our house." Mellie reveals.

"Mellie!" Wyatt says in a scolding tone. Chris also stares at Mellie with a menacing look but her eyes were focused on her cousins.

Tricia and Paris' eyes light up with hope for a brief moment and then scoffs.

"Magic book?" Paisley asks.

"They're lying, Pais." Paris says, "Don't believe them."

"No, we're not. You guys have heard of the Book of Shadows before, right?" Melinda asks.

"Melinda!" Chris screeches as he shoots Mellie with a scowl.

"What?!" Mellie finally acknowledges her brothers, "it's their book too."

"You're serious?" Tricia asks with intrigue.

Gabby and Penny nod their heads in response.

"Show us." Paris says.

Chris looks at Wyatt, whose grimacing look falters.

"She's right. It is theirs too." Wyatt yields.

Chris closes his eyes as his anger rises and his blood boils. He exhales sharply and then looks at Gabby, Penny and Junior who shoot him a persuasive look.

"Fine." Chris sighs.

"How do we get to your house without our parents?" Paris asks.

Wyatt and Chris look at each other and then at their cousins with a smile.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Drip, drip, drip.

The singular drop of water that falls into the puddle next to her cave was the only sound heard in the dungeon. In the darkness of the dungeon, Laylah lies on the concrete slab against the wall. All the strength has escaped her and the tiny bit of hope which lingers is beginning to fade. She shivers against the cold, damp and dark underground chamber that housed her for ten years. Her eyes are wide open to no avail, she cannot see a single thing in front of her, or the side of her. Her voice is weakened from screaming for help and from her brother extracting her powers earlier. The only sense of any use to her at the moment was her hearing, and all she could hear was

Drip, drip, drip.

" _I might as well keep my eyes closed_." She thinks to herself.

Tears begin to form in her eyes as the thoughts in her head rob her of any chance of escaping the prison she inadvertently created for herself. She resurrected her brothers only to have all but one meet their demise. She unleashed the monster that robbed her of everything she ever loved and now that same monster is going to take unleash devastation onto the world, just like he did once before. She closes her eyes as the tears fall down from her eyes and they streak down the side of her face and into her ear. She inhales shakily and sits up.

"This cannot be it." She whispers to herself. Something she thought was long gone was beginning to return. She closes her eyes and tries to conjure an image; something that could restore the hope that wanes with every drop that fell from the ceiling of the dungeon, joining the growing puddle on the ground.

Drip, drip, drip.

She musters all the strength she could find as she sits up and leans against the wall. She closes her eyes and tries to spark an image in her mind but fails.

"Come on, Laylah. You've got to try." Laylah says.

She begins to rock back and forth, falling deeper and deeper into her sub consciousness as she reaches for the power within.

Drip, drip, drip.

The sound of the water fades in and out as she rocks to the sound. A light appears before her, and a blurred image is seen. Laylah's smile begins to grow as she continues to rock back and forth, pleading and reaching out to anyone who can hear. She tries to reach further but she can't. The blur is not becoming clearer and her power, weakened cannot penetrate the barrier in her path. She continues to rock forward and backwards, as the sound of the dripping is no more.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

In pure darkness, the only light that shines upon the Halliwell manor is the light emanating from the half-moon sitting in the night sky. The light shines through the windows and doors, illuminating the interior with moonlight. Three separate groups of flurry white and blue lights appear out of thin air, materializing Chris, Melinda and Paisley in one group; Wyatt, Paris and Junior in another; with Gabby, Penny and Tricia appearing behind them.

"Where are we?" Tricia asks.

"Our home." Mellie answers, "the Halliwell Manor."

"It looks old." Paris says unimpressed.

"Where are the lights?" Tricia asks, "Pais is afraid of the dark."

"Are you serious?" Junior laughs but Gabby hits him upside his head.

Chris walks further down the hall and flips a switch, turning on the lights on the second floor. They look around, observing their surroundings.

"Where is the Book?" Tricia asks.

"Up those stairs." Wyatt answers, pointing towards the attic.

"Attic?" Paris utters, "What a cliché."

"Follow us." Chris says as he leads the cavalry towards the stairs.

They walk up the stairs, slowly. After mere minutes feeling like hours, they arrive at the door of the attic. Chris turns the knob and tries to push it open but the door won't budge. Gabby orbs out from behind Wyatt, causing Paris and Paisley to jump.

"Where did she go?!" Paisley asks. Within a second, the group hears the door unlock from the other side of the attic door, the doorknob turning and the door swinging open with Gabrielle standing there with a smile on her face.

Her cousins walk past her and her sister smiles at her. The Charmed children walk through the attic with extreme caution in the dark. Henry Jr., being the last person to walk into the attic turns on the attic light. The group walks towards the podium where the Book of Shadows usually lies and discovers it empty.

"Where's the Book?" Paris asks.

"It's supposed to be here." Wyatt answers.

"Right. So I was right." Paris scorns, "They  _were_  lying."

"No, we weren't." Mellie shouts defensively, "Mom must have hid it. I mean, it's not like they have fought any demons in a while."

"Sure." Tricia taunts, "Take us back to the restaurant before my mom finds out we're missing."

"We may not have found the book but we have the spirit board." Chris interjects.

"Spirit board?" Paisley asks.

"I mean, we can use the spirit board to help us find out where my mom hid the book." Chris says.

"Mom did say that the spirit board helped them find the Book before." Mellie adds.

Paris, Paisley and Tricia look at each other with skepticism and then at their cousins.

"Fine. What else do we have to lose?" Tricia sighs.

Melinda walks towards a table and underneath the table stood a chest. She opens the chest and takes out a couple of cloths that were draped over the contents inside. Finally, she pulls out the Ouija board and the pointer. She brings it towards her cousins and siblings.

"Can I see it?" Tricia asks without a tone of attitude in her voice for the first time. Mellie nods and hands it to her. Tricia's fingers run along the dents in the spirit board, tracing the letters. She turns the spirit board over and sees the inscription scratched into the back in cursive.

" _To my three beautiful girls, may this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, mom_." Tricia reads.

"Wow." Paris gasps in surprise.

The rest of the crew smile at each other.

"Who wrote this?" Tricia asks.

"Our grandmother." Wyatt answers.

Tricia places the board at the center of little table in their midst and sits down.

"Who's going to move the pointer?" Junior asks.

"Whoever answers our question. All we have to do is join hands." Chris says.

The Charmed children sit down and form a circle around the Ouija board. They extend their arms and one by one, they join hands together. Finally, Tricia, Paisley and Paris join their cousins and the circle is completed. As soon as the last pair of hands were joined, the house begins to shake. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling begins to flicker on and off as the rumbling grows louder and louder.

"Uh, what's going on?" Paisley asks in a panicked voice.

"It's okay. Just hold on." Gabby assures her cousin.

The children look at the ceiling and then at each other. The chandelier continues to shake and all of a sudden, a bright white light is released as the house continues to shake. The light shines brightly over the children below, with their hands still joined. A moment later, the light from the chandelier disappears and a wave of blue energy begins to form right above the spirit board.

"What is that?" Penny asks as her eyes widen.

"I actually don't know." Chris says, also caught in surprise.

The blue energy flickers and disappears in a poof. The cousins stare at each other, breathing a sigh of relief. In an instant, the blue and pink wave sweeps the room, breaking the circular link the cousins have formed, knocking them backwards. The wave spreads across the entire city of San Francisco, causing a brief earthquake.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The wave sweeps across the neighboring ocean of San Francisco. The wave runs past Angel island, destroying the force field concealing the palace from sight and magical beings. Within the palace, Abaddon sits on his throne discussing important matters with Sebastian.

The wave causes a rumble and the palace begins to rumble, causing huge boulders to fall from the sky and the pillars that held the ceiling beginning to fall and crumble. Abaddon holds his hand up, suspending the boulders and pillars and telekinetically move them back in their spot as the rumblings stop.

"What the hell was that?" Abaddon asks as his eyes sweep the room, searching for an answer. Sebastian looks at Abaddon and then looks around, unsure of what just happened.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

In the restaurant, the group of people are enjoying themselves drinking merrily. Paige and Phoebe laugh with their husbands, while Victor and Elise converse in the corner. The wave of energy sweeps through the restaurant in a quick second; causing the restaurant to quake for a second and the patrons to lose their footing while they try to grab onto something stable. Panic and fear fill the air just as quickly and the rumbling stops. The music stops playing and the chatter of concern begins to grow.

"Is everyone ok?" Piper asks aloud as the crowd provides an answer, assuring their safety.

Phoebe looks around, her eyes meets Piper's and then looks at Paige.

"Where are the children?!" Phoebe asks with a slight hint of hysteria in her voice.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The children lay in the attic, one by one seemingly unconscious. Penny wakes up first and immediately shakes Gabby awake. Groans can be heard as the rest of the crew begin to wake up.

"What happened?" Junior asks.

"I don't know." Mellie answers.

"Is everyone ok?" Wyatt asks as he receives mumbled responses.

"Tricia?" Chris calls, staring at his cousin.

Tricia looks at the spirit board, enthralled with her jaw dropped open. The rest of the Charmed children gather around and watch the spirit board as the pointer begins to spell out a phrase.

"Quick, grab a pen and paper from over there!" Wyatt commands. Paisley runs to the corner of the attic and grabs a pen and notepad. She runs back to Wyatt who quickly jots down the message being spelled.

"What did it spell out?" Penny asks. Wyatt turns over the notepad to reveal the message:

H-E-L-P L-A-Y-L-A-H.

The cousins stare at each other and then at the spirit board. Tricia, still with her mouth wide open is still at loss for words.

"Trish, say something!" Paris says to her sister.

Tricia finally blinks and only one word comes out of her mouth, "Cool."

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE

Guest Starring:

Kaley Cuoco as Billie

Ivan Sergei as Henry

Victor Webster as Coop

Geoff Stults as Sebastian

Sarah Jane Morris as Laylah

Lucy Gallina as Gabby

Josie Gallina as Penny

William Franklin Miller as Chris

Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt

Zackary Arthur as Henry Jr. (Junior)

Alexandra Lenarchyk as Tricia

Piper Rock Elle as Paris

Natalie Amora as Paisley

Kristina Pimenova as Melinda (Mellie/Mel)

Hal Ozsan as Abaddon

Tiffani Thiessen as Laura

Barry Bostwick as Rosier

Rebecca Balding as Elise

Amanda Sankey as Sophie

FROM ARCHIVE FOOTAGE:

Shannen Doherty as Prue


	25. 10x02: Everything Happens For A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their curiosity yields more questions than answers, the Charmed Children embark on a journey to save an innocent based on an SOS via the spirit board.

 

 

**10x02: Everything Happens For A Reason**

Patricia Halliwell, the eldest daughter of Coop the Cupid and Phoebe Halliwell stood in the attic with the spirit board in her hands. Her eyes were fixated on the vague inscription on the back, zoned out of her mind. In a brief moment, she forgot she was surrounded by her cousins; people with whom she shared no attachments nor recent memories with. She had vague memories of her older cousins, Wyatt and Chris when she was younger but it wasn't anything significant to hold on to.

In her brief life, she had all these questions about her identity that often went unanswered. Her mother usually brushed off her questions with quick, empty responses that never satisfied her curiosity. Her father tried his best to answer her questions to the best of his knowledge but his ignorance of their past did not do Tricia any favors either. She knew she was a witch, blessed with powers from both her witch mother and her Cupid father but that was the extent of her knowledge.

Nonetheless, here she stood with a simple spirit board bearing a vague inscription she obviously did not understand; but deep down inside, she knew that it was the first piece she needed to solve the gigantic puzzle that was life. Tricia places the board at the center of little table in their midst and sits down.

"Who's going to move the pointer?" Junior asks.

"Whoever answers our question. All we have to do is join hands." Chris answers.

The Charmed children sit down and form a circle around the Ouija board. They extend their arms and one by one, they join hands together. Finally, Tricia, Paisley and Paris join their cousins and the circle is complete. As soon as the last pair of hands joins, the house begins to shake. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling begins to flicker on and off as the rumbling grows louder and stronger.

"Uh, what's going on?" Paisley asks in a panicked voice.

"It's okay. Just hold on." Gabby assures her cousin.

The children look at the ceiling and then at each other. The chandelier continues to shake and all of a sudden, a bright white light is released as the house continues to shake. The light shines brightly over the children below, with their hands still joined. A moment later, the light from the chandelier disappears and a wave of blue energy begins to form right above the spirit board.

"What is that?" Penny asks as her eyes widen.

"I actually don't know." Chris says, also caught in surprise.

The blue energy flickers and disappears in a poof. The cousins stare at each other, breathing a sigh of relief. In an instant, the blue and pink wave sweeps the room, breaking the circular link the cousins have formed, knocking them backwards. The wave spreads across the entire city of San Francisco, causing a brief earthquake.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The wave sweeps across the neighboring ocean of San Francisco. The wave runs past Angel Island, destroying the force field concealing the palace from sight and magical beings. The children lay in the attic, one by one seemingly unconscious. Penny wakes up first and immediately shakes Gabby awake. Groans can be heard as the rest of the crew begins to wake up.

"What happened?" Junior asks.

"I don't know." Mellie answers.

"Is everyone ok?" Wyatt asks as he receives mumbled responses.

"Tricia?" Chris calls, staring at his cousin.

Tricia looks at the spirit board, enthralled with her jaw dropped open. The rest of the Charmed children gather around and watch the spirit board as the pointer begins to spell out a phrase.

"Quick, grab a pen and paper from over there!" Wyatt commands. Paisley runs to the corner of the attic and grabs a pen and notepad. She runs back to Wyatt who quickly jots down the message being spelled.

"What did it spell out?" Penny asks. Wyatt turns over the notepad to reveal the message:

H-E-L-P L-A-Y-L-A-H.

The cousins stare at each other and then at the spirit board. Tricia, still with her mouth wide open is still at loss for words.

"Trish, say something!" Paris says to her sister.

Tricia finally blinks and only one word comes out of her mouth, "Cool."

"Who the hell is Laylah?" Chris asks as he scratches his head.

"Language…" Mellie scolds her brother as she struggles to stand on her feet.

"I don't know but it is obviously someone who needs our help." Penny retorts.

"This sounds like an adventure…" Paris blurts out excitedly. She looks at her sisters and then at her cousins, "We should try to find her and help her."

"No, what this sounds dangerous." Gabby says nervously, "We should tell our parents and have them deal with it."

"Oh yeah?" Paris asks, "And are you going to tell them how we snuck out of their party to practice magic? I'm pretty sure that you guys are not allowed to use magic without supervision just like us."

"Can we take a second to figure out what just happened?!" Wyatt finally interjects, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What do you mean?" Junior asks.

"What do I mean?" Wyatt looks at his cousin in shock, "The flickering lights, and the earthquake, that blast looking thing that spread out from the center of the circle we created and knocked us on our asses? What the hell was that?"

"Language." Mellie says once more, this time louder than the last. Chris and Wyatt stare at her and roll their eyes.

"That is something that we can try to ask our parents about so they can help us figure it out. I'm pretty sure they'd understand." Gabby replies.

The room begins to be filled with chatter; voices rising as they begin to argue and their voices overlapping one another. Tricia stands in the midst of all of the commotion when she finally decides to break the silence.

"Everything happens for a reason." she mutters softly still in her trance. Her voice was at the level of a mere whisper but it somehow commanded the attention of everyone in the attic. The room falls silent and all eyes fall on her.

"Excuse me?" Chris asks.

"Everything happens for a reason." Tricia reiterates, her voice louder than before. "I have heard that phrase every single time something extraordinary happens. When my headaches caused all the bookshelves in the entire library to fall at school, my mom will say ' _everything happens for a reason_.' When Paisley freaked out our neighbor's kid when she tell her everything he was thinking and feeling, our mom always said, ' _everything happens for a reason_.' When Paris got angry and accidentally set her class on a time loop, mom said…"

"Everything happens for a reason." Paisley completes her sister's sentence. Tricia looks at her sisters and smiles. She walks closer to her cousins with her sisters standing next to her, flanked on both sides.

"I'm pretty sure that we were not the only ones who hear that phrase all the time." Tricia says.

"You're not." Wyatt smiles, "I don't know what all that stuff was. Did we cause the earthquake? Probably. Did our powers do that wave thing? Maybe. That doesn't matter. What matters right now is that we were here and somehow, we received a message from someone out there that needs our help. We happened to be here at the right time. Why?"

"Because everything happens for a reason." Chris answers.

"They didn't ask our parents, they asked us." Wyatt continues, "It's on us now. If our mothers were meant to handle this, they would have received it instead of us. We don't have to figure out what that means but all we know right now is that we have a lot of work to do and the only explanation for it is…"

"EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON!" the Charmed children yell in unison.

As the cousins begin to discuss and get riled up about their first adventure, Wyatt looks at Tricia and nods. Tricia returns his gesture with a smile as a light of hope flickers in her blue eyes.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

_I am the son,_

_I am the heir._

_I am human and I need to be loved._

_Just like everybody else does…_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

STARRING

Alyssa Milano

Rose McGowan

AND Holly Marie Combs as "Piper"

Brian Krause

Dorian Gregory

Created by: Constance M. Burge

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The half-moon hovers over the northern tower of the Golden Gate Bridge as the lights from the bridge casts it in its golden glow. A change of scene shows the exterior of the restaurant, Halliwell's. Within the restaurant, the patrons still mingled amongst each other. The drinks still flowed, the conversations and laughter filled the room with nary a worry or care in the world. Phoebe runs through the crowd; throwing random courtesies such as 'excuse me', 'pardon me' and the like at the guests as she maneuvers her way towards her sisters. She finally reaches Piper and Paige as she performs one final sweep of the room with her eyes and then she turns to her sisters.

"They're nowhere to be found." Phoebe says in a panic.

"They couldn't have gone too far." Piper says, surprisingly in a calm tone, "Take a deep breath and relax."

"Piper, I have three missing children under the age of ten. Relaxing is not in the stratosphere of my stress level right now." Phoebe shouts.

"Look, all of our kids are missing. That means they're together, that counts for something, right?" Paige tries to lighten the mood. She takes a sip of her champagne.

"Um, no." Phoebe cuts in, "Paige, can you sense them?"

"I don't know if it will work. I mean, they're all neophyte witches so the sensing thing would not really work."

"Paige, they're neophyte witches who have had their powers since they were born. They have to be on your radar somewhere. You can try nine times. I'm sure you're going to find one of them." Phoebe rants.

"Ok, ok!" Paige says as she waves her hands trying to calm Phoebe down. Paige closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Mere seconds feel like minutes as Piper and Phoebe watch her closely, awaiting an answer. In an instant, Paige opens her eyes and then looks at her sisters.

"I sensed Wyatt. He's in the Manor, assuming that that's where they all are." Paige says.

Phoebe turns around and walks away from her sisters. Piper follows Phoebe, leaving Paige by herself.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'm just going to stand here by myself." Paige says as she takes a gulp from her champagne glass. She looks around, bored as she watches her sisters walk closer and closer to the exit. She takes a deep breath and runs out after her sisters.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Sebastian picks up one of the boulders resting on the steps in the throne room and obliterates it in his hands. He takes a look around the throne room and sees the catastrophic disaster before him. Abaddon walks into the throne room, arms folded as he observes his throne room.

"What could have done this?" he asks.

"The only powerful people known to do something like this are the witches I warned you about." Sebastian answers.

Abaddon walks away from Sebastian and stands in the middle of the throne room. He raises his arms and claps loudly, releasing a wave of energy which begins to clean up and brighten the throne room. Boulders disappear, the pillars straightened and the cracks across the floor and along the walls are sealed. The ancient lampstands are ignited as the flames flicker, lighting up the room.

"Why not use electricity, my lord?" Sebastian asks respectfully.

"I don't know." Abaddon asks as he smiles, "I have a certain admiration for dramatic flair. It brings out the ominous feeling a lair should possess, don't you think?"

Sebastian nods, "My lord, about the incident that just happened…"

"So you really think these witches are powerful enough to shake the earth?" Abaddon asks as he walks closer to Sebastian. He stands next to him and awaits his answer as Sebastian ponders.

"I have never seen such power in all my years, I just want to be certain. Do you think your sister had something to do with it?" Sebastian asks.

"No." Abaddon answers flatly, "She most likely just received the powers I borrowed from her. She's too weak to be performing powerful feats like this; and to what end and purpose will that serve? She's still imprisoned, is she not?"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answers.

"Then we do not worry." He says in a whisper, "We have more important things to worry about."

"What do you have in mind?" Sebastian asks his demonic sovereign, trying his best not to overstep his boundaries.

"I need you to find something of mine; a personal artifact that I need before I can get this show on the road."

Abaddon walks closer to Sebastian and places his palm on his head. His hand glows for a moment and the purple light passes from his palm and onto Sebastian's head, which glows for a second. Sebastian closes his eyes as he absorbs the energy and then opens them sharply as soon as the light fades. His eyes slowly shift downward as he backs away from Abaddon and then looks back up at him.

"My lord, I…"

"So can you do that for me?" Abaddon asks.

"I don't even know where to begin to find that and even if I knew, it was destroyed." Sebastian replies.

"Don't worry about the condition of the artifact. Leave that to me. Find out where it is and bring it to me." Abaddon says with a smile. He turns around and begins to walk away when he pauses.

"You haven't failed me yet. Don't fail me now." he says coldly as he resumes his walk and exits the throne room.

Sebastian still standing in the throne room swallows a lump in his throat and takes a deep breath. His mind begins to race against the fast beating of his heart. Fear shot up and down his body and for an instant, he begins to wonder if he did the right thing bringing Abaddon back. He shakes his head as if it would be able to erase the thoughts he wishes he never had. He takes a quick glance around the throne room and then disappears in a flash of dark red light.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Wyatt sits down on the couch with Penny and Gabby sitting on both sides of him, watching Chris pacing back and forth in the shadowy attic. Tricia, Junior and Paris sit on the couch on the other side of the room with Mellie and Paisley sitting at their feet on the ground. Chris steps over a loose board in the floor as he paces.

"What are you doing?" Tricia asks but Chris doesn't provide an answer.

"He's thinking." Wyatt answers, "He does this a lot when he tries to sort out things."

"I see." Tricia says, "So how do we go about starting this?"

"We need to find out who this Laylah person is, where she is and what we need to do to get to her." Penny replies.

"How do we do all of that? 'Help Laylah' doesn't give us a whole lot of information to go on." Mellie utters her concern. She looks at Chris who continues to pace back and forth.

"This is why I say we should let our mothers know and they can probably find her in a heartbeat." Gabby says as she tries to dissuade her cousins from taking on a task that was clearly out of their league.

"Gabby, we got this." Penny says as she grabs her sister's hand. Gabby takes a deep breath and snatches her hand away from Penny's grasp.

"How do we know she is good and not evil? How do we know that this is not a trap?" Gabby asks as her voice shakes with anger, "You want to go risking your lives for someone we don't even know."

"I know you're scared, Gabby but what kind of people will we be if we did not do anything?" Junior asks, "Mom always said we should do the right thing and even if it turns out that we were wrong, at least we tried."

Gabby's eyes travel around the room and find the faces of each and every one of her cousins; the look on their faces shows no sign of relenting about this issue. Drawing a deep defeating sigh, she leans back into her couch and folds her arms.

"So back to the drawing board; where do we go from here?" Tricia asks.

"Can't whitelighters sense people?" Mellie asks, "I mean, the majority of the witches in this room are whitelighters too so that can be useful, right?"

"We have to know who we're trying to sense, that is if they haven't been blocked yet." Wyatt answers, "We don't know this Laylah person so we have to find another way."

"What about a spell?" Paris asks.

"Have you ever cast a spell before?" Wyatt asks, "Have any of you ever cast a spell before?"

No one answers and the only sound that breaks the silence in the attic is Chris' footsteps creaking and dragging across the floor.

"Ok, any other ideas?" Paisley asks.

Chris stops pacing and turns to face the rest of the people in the room.

"Magic to magic." He finally comments.

"Huh?" a confused Mellie asks.

"We can tap into our collective powers and use it to find her." Chris states.

"How?" Paris asks, "I don't know about you guys but besides the minor outbursts we have experienced with our powers, I have never used my powers intentionally…"

"And never have we tried to find someone, no less." Junior adds.

"I read a lot, because I know we haven't had an opportunity to use our magic so I read to make up for that fact. I know my brother and I can help you guys tap into your powers and make this work." Chris contends.

"We can?" Wyatt questions as he stares at his brother, trying to figure out where his mindset is.

"Wyatt, we are the only two people in this room who used our powers regularly until Aunt Phoebe left; then it was a ban of magic in this house." Chris says, "You may have forgotten, but I haven't."

"This is going to take longer than the time we have now to do this." Wyatt notes.

"That's why we have to meet again tomorrow and work on this. We don't have to perfect it but just get a handle on our powers long enough to find this person and rescue her." Chris says passionately, "It's either that or we give in to Gabby's idea and tell the grownups."

"I have my tryouts tomorrow, remember?"

"Well, we can do it after that then." Tricia says happily.

"Meet where? Our parents are going to be on us." Penny asks.

"Here, in the attic." Mellie answers. "My mom and dad are too busy to be around to supervise us. It's perfect."

"And our mom wanted us to get to know and bond with our cousins, so this will definitely help with that." Paris adds.

"We need to find a codename for this mission." Junior recommends.

"Codename? No, that's lame." Penny shoots down her brother's idea.

"No, he's right. We can't talk about this around the grownups so a codename will be good for us to talk about it in plain sight." Wyatt agrees.

"So what should it be?" Paisley asks.

"Codename Innocent?" Mellie suggests.

"No. That's too obvious," Tricia states, "Whitelighter?"

"No" the group says in unison.

"How about 'Sierra Lima'?" Wyatt interjects.

"Really?" Chris stares at his brother with an incredulous look.

"No, bear with me. Saving Laylah; initials S.L. S.L in military phonetic alphabet is  _Sierra Lima_." Wyatt explains.

"Why can't it just be S.L?" Gabby asks.

"S.L will raise too many questions. Sierra Lima is too random of a term to care." Wyatt clarifies.

"Sounds good." Chris accedes, "Operation Sierra Lima it is."

"How do you know about military alphabets anyway?" Tricia asks.

"From my dad." Wyatt answers proudly with a smile, "He was a medic in the army."

A loud screech of tires is heard outside in the streets. Everyone in the attic jumps up as Chris walks to the window in the attic and looks down. He turns around to face his cousins.

"They're here."

"Who?" Paris asks.

Chris takes a deep breath and sighs, "Our parents."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The front door of the Manor swings open and Phoebe marches into the dark foyer, with Piper and Paige running behind her. Paige closes the door behind her and turns on the lights on the first floor.

"Are you sure they're here?" Piper asks as she tries to catch up to her sisters.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Paige repeats, "Besides, all the lights in the house were off except the second floor and the attic so if they aren't here, someone is."

Phoebe remains quiet as she runs up the stairs and her sisters chase after her.

In the attic, the cousins stand together bracing themselves for the inevitable wrath running up the stairs on the other side of the closed attic door. The fear grows on their faces as the collective footsteps draw closer to them. Then in an instant, the attic door flies open with Phoebe standing in the doorway of the attic with Piper and Paige joining her a few seconds later, out of breath.

Phoebe runs to her children and hugs them tightly, while reaching out to Wyatt and Chris gesturing them to come closer. With all of them in a group hug, Piper and Paige walk closer and join them. They all separate and the children stare at each other, breathing a victorious sigh of relief knowing that they are not in trouble.

"Are you guys ok?" Phoebe says with her voice filled with worry. The children nod in response.

"Good. You ALL have some explaining to do!" Phoebe screeches, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"And why did you guys leave the restaurant without our permission?" Piper asks.

"And don't let me find out you used your magic to get here!" Paige adds.

The children stand before the Charmed Ones, muted by fear.

"Well?!" Phoebe yells.

"Mom?" Wyatt steps out of the crowd, "You told me you wanted me to get to know my cousins and talk to them. They wanted to see the house where you guys grew up in."

"I meant talk to them about shared interests, sports, movies, music, something." Piper counters.

"Well, you weren't exactly specific." Wyatt mutters under his breath.

"What was that?!" Piper asks angrily.

"Nothing, mother." Wyatt answers dryly.

"And why are you guys in the attic of all places?" Paige asks.

"The interesting part of the house was the attic." Tricia throws in her two cents.

"Young lady, you do NOT want to be saying anything right now." Phoebe says as she throws Tricia an angry side glance. Tricia scoffs and folds her arms.

"Did you guys feel the earthquake?" Piper asks.

"Yes." Paisley answers.

"It looks like everything is intact, nothing is out of place." Paige says as she looks around for any damage.

"We're leaving." Phoebe commands. "Go downstairs and wait for me there!"

"But mom…" Paris pleads.

"NOW!" Phoebe yells.

"Bye you guys." Tricia says softly as she storms out of the attic in anger. Paris and Paisley follow her dragging their feet; their mood evident by their heads hanging low in sadness.

"Don't forget Sierra Lima!" Wyatt shouts after them but lowers his head quietly after his mother shoots him an angry stare.

Paige folds her arms staring at her daughters and Junior angrily. Her glare said everything she was thinking and her children knew that look very well. They followed suit, walking out of the attic looking depressed.

"I'm just going to go see them off…" Wyatt says as he tries to run after his cousins but Piper stops him.

"Nope. All three of you, to your rooms. No TV, laptop, iPad or whatever. Your father will deal with you when he comes home."

"Come on, Mellie." Chris says softly as he grabs his sister's hands and walks out of the attic with Wyatt.

Phoebe walks over to the couch and collapses into her seat, groaning loudly out of frustration.

"You ok?" Paige asks.

"Did you see their attitude and stubbornness?" Phoebe asks.

"Well they get it from their mother, that's for damn sure." Piper jokes.

"Piper, that's not funny." Phoebe states in a serious tone.

"I think it is. You were just like this when you were their age, maybe a little bit worse but yeah." Piper laughs, "Come on, admit it."

Phoebe cracks a smile at Piper's remark and sighs deeply. She looks around the attic and smiling as a million memories run through her mind.

"This place looks the same. You haven't changed a thing." Phoebe says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "it even still smells the same."

"Well, after you left we had no reason to come up here anymore; plus the demons stopped attacking so I locked the attic back up." Piper explains.

Phoebe's gaze falls on the long, wooden podium where the Book of Shadows used to rest.

"Where's the Book?" Phoebe asks.

"I hid it in the safe in the corner of the attic." Paige answers.

"Why did you lock it up?" Phoebe asks, "It's not like demons can touch the book anyway."

"I didn't hide it from the demons. I hid it from the kids to prevent them from finding it and using it." Piper answers.

"And how is that working for you?" Phoebe asks.

"It worked well up until you came back so…"

"Right." Phoebe whispers. Phoebe stands up and walks towards her sisters.

"Thank you for throwing me that banquet. I know you didn't have to and I appreciate you going through all of that for me." Phoebe says gracefully.

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice, did you?" Piper states.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"You called me and asked me to do this for you. I couldn't very well say no."

"Call you?" Phoebe says with a sense of confusion, "I didn't call you, Piper.  _You_  called  _me_."

"That's not how I remembered it." Piper adds.

"So if I didn't call you and you didn't call me, who did?" Phoebe asks. In that moment of silence, Piper and Phoebe's eyes fall on Paige's who bites her lips and relents.

"Alright! Alright, it was me!" Paige confesses, "I changed my voice and called both of you."

"Paige!" Phoebe and Piper shout at the same time.

"It has been five and a half years since the stupid argument and I felt like it was time to let it go. I felt it was time to let it go a month after you guys had that stupid fight but I couldn't think of anything. I missed my sisters, ok?! I missed the lunches, the get-togethers, the three of us together doing fun things together. And now that we have children, your petty feud was robbing them of the chance to know each other and form memories together." Paige explains in her lengthy, passionate speech with tears filling her eyes, "When the Bay Mirror announced that they were trying to honor you for with your PhD, the idea clicked in my head. I have no regrets and I will do it again."

Phoebe and Piper, looking guilty walked up to Paige and hugged her together. Their embrace causes Paige to break down even further. They separate and Paige wipes her tears.

"You're right." Phoebe says in a sad tone as she looks at Piper.

Piper nods in agreement.

"So, are you staying for long or are you leaving soon?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"The plan is to leave the day after tomorrow so I can get the girls back in time to start school."

"Ok, maybe we can go get lunch tomorrow for old times' sake? Catch up?" Piper offers.

"Sure. I would like that." Phoebe accepts with a smile, "I got to get going, it's late and it's past the girls' bedtime."

"Sure. I will call you tomorrow morning to set it up." Piper says.

Phoebe nods and walks out of the attic. Piper turns to Paige.

"What?" Paige asks.

"Nothing…" Piper answers with a smile as she walks out as well. Paige takes a deep breath and looks at the podium. She walks over to the podium, places her palms on the empty podium stand and runs her hands up and down the smooth surface. Her smile grows and her eyes close.

"Mom!" a voice can be heard calling in the distance. The voice snaps her back to reality. She marches out of the attic and closes the door behind her.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The crickets can be heard chirping outside as the moonlight streams through the window of the bedroom. One half of the room was bright and the other half where the bunk bed is was drenched in darkness. Chris and Wyatt lay in their bed; Chris on his side with his eyes closed and Wyatt lying on his back, his head resting on his folded arms and staring at the ceiling.

"Chris?"

"Chris?"

"I know you're awake…"

"What?" Chris groans.

"Do you think I'll be able to make the team tomorrow?" Wyatt asks nervously.

"You don't think you will?" Chris asks with his eyes still closed and his voice masked with fatigue.

"I don't know. This is high school, you know? Different stage, different stakes and all."

Chris takes a deep breath, "You went through this before when you started little league baseball and you aced the tryouts. Same thing middle school football and summer camp. That's why you were the captain. You got this, bro. Don't think about it. Let your talent speak for itself."

A smile of confidence grows on Wyatt's face, "You're right. I don't know how you do it but you always know the right things to say."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Chris whines with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Sorry." Wyatt apologizes.

Wyatt's voice breaks the brief moment of silence that lingered in the room.

"You know, you can do this too."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asks with an exasperated sigh.

"With the cousins. I know we do not have a lot of time to help them with their powers but I know you will be able to guide them to the best of your ability. You were always good with your words and somehow, you always were able to make people see the best version of themselves just by talking. Maybe it's because of all the books that you read, I don't know but I always envied that about you. But anyway, you got this too."

Silence fills the air again.

"Chris?" Wyatt calls out again to no response.

"Well, good night bro." Wyatt sighs as he rolls over to his side and closes his eyes.

Panning down from the top bunk to the bottom, Chris still lies on his side with his eyes closed. He slowly opens his eyes revealing the bit of worry that glistens in his blue eyes along with the moonlight shining in the room.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The sun rises as quickly as the moon falls with the clouds rushing through the sky. A few blocks across from the Port of San Francisco, the blue and white house of the Mitchells can be seen. The clock embedded in the tower of the port chimes loudly and Paige sits on her bed in her pajamas, watching the tower from her window. Henry runs around her, getting dressed for work while Paige sits there in a trance.

"So you three fixed everything?" Henry asks from the closet.

"I guess. They started talking again but nothing was really said. I did most of the talking." Paige answers.

"What do you mean?" Henry shouts.

"I mean, they didn't really talk about the issues that they had but they are willing to move on." Paige states.

"Knowing them, that will be temporary." Henry says as he comes out of the closet with his shoes. He sits down next to Paige and begins to put them one shoe.

"Why do you say that?" Paige asks.

"Because unless they talk about it, it will always be in the back of their mind as unresolved issues; and with your line of work, that is a dangerous thing." Henry grunts as he puts on the other shoe and laces them.

"I never thought about it that way." Paige ponders.

"That's the worst case scenario. You said you guys haven't fought any demons in a while, right? When was the last demon you and your sisters fought was or the last innocent you saved? Five years ago?"

"Something like that." Paige answers.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that." Henry says as he stands up and walks back into the closet.

"Yeah, me too." Paige mutters.

"At least the kids got to hang out with their cousins, though." Henry yells from the closet.

"Yeah, but I didn't like how they went about doing it." Paige says as her tone changes.

"Why?"

"They left us at Halliwell's without telling us or us giving them permission; they orbed half way across the city to an empty house to do God-knows-what." Paige rants.

"But they were all together, like you wanted." Henry adds.

"That's not the point. And on top of that, they want to go back there today like they aren't in enough trouble as it is."

Henry comes out of the closet wearing a leather jacket. He walks to his wife and sits next to her again.

"Listen, I don't know what it is about that house you guys love so much but there's something about it that attracts all you Halliwells over there. I seem to remember in our first year of marriage, you spent more time in that house than you did in our apartment, remember?" Henry asks rhetorically, "You complained to me yesterday about the kids getting on your nerves and now that they have finally found a good place to spend their time, you're complaining? What better place can you think of for them to spend their remaining summer days than the Manor with their cousins?"

"Yeah, you're right but I don't want them to be doing things they're not supposed to be doing, without supervision." Paige worries.

"You mean, perform any magic without you watching them?" Henry deduces.

Paige smiles at her husband. Henry grabs her hand and strokes it gently.

"Look, magic is a part of you. You have made that clear, meaning that magic is a part of them too. I don't know why you haven't had them explore that part of their lives but you know that it is coming. Until then, let them enjoy being kids. Besides, didn't Piper hide and cloak the Book of Shadows from their reach?"

"Yeah, she did." Paige answers.

"Then stop worrying! You're turning into Piper being all neurotic and stuff." Henry jokes as he stands up and kisses Paige.

He begins to walk away when he pauses and turns around, "Besides, you get to have lunch with your sisters before Phoebe leaves tomorrow. Carpe diem. Leave them at the Manor and let Chris and Wyatt babysit them. Give yourselves the spa day you deserve."

Paige nods in agreement and blows a kiss to Henry.

"Have fun today and I will want to hear all about it when I come back. I'll drop off the kids at Coop's. His girls have been asking to see them, if it's ok with you. " Henry smiles.

"It's fine." Paige answers as she watches her husband walk out the door.

"Love you!" Henry shouts as he slams the door shut.

"Love you too." Paige replies under her breath with a smile. She takes a deep breath and turns her eyes back towards the clock.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Coop cleans up the counter of the kitchen as he places the dishes into the dishwasher. He picks up the remaining plates containing breakfast and places them on the dining table. He opens the refrigerator and takes out the orange juice and places it on the table. Wearing an apron with a rag draped over his left shoulder, he rubs his hands together with glee as he admires his table settings.

"Girls! Breakfast!" he yells.

A few seconds later, his daughters march into the kitchen in the pajamas, with their faces and demeanor devoid of motivation or enthusiasm. They take their places by the dining room table, trying to get comfortable in their wooden chairs.

"Good morning!" Coop greets with his voice filled with ebullience but receives no response.

"I  _said_  good morning." He repeats, this time less enthused.

"Good morn…" Paisley begins to respond but Paris covers her mouth and the rest of her greeting is muffled.

"So I take it you guys are giving me the silent treatment, huh?" Coop asks as he folds his arms.

The only sound breaking the silence in the kitchen are the utensils scraping the plates as the girls eat their breakfast.

"I see." Coop deduces as he grabs a stool and sits down across from the girls.

"Now, you girls brought this on yourselves. It's not my fault you guys are grounded." Coop says. The girls continue to eat, barely lifting their eyes from their plate.

"If you guys pleaded your case to me, I would have considered letting you guys go to Wyatt and Chris' house today but since you're giving me the silent treatment…" Coop says as he gets up from his stool and begins to walk away when his daughters' voices overlap each other, trying to talk to him. Coop's smile widens with his back turned towards his girls. He turns around and walks closer.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Coop smiles.

"Dad, it's not fair. Mom didn't have to ground us. We didn't do anything wrong." Tricia pleads.

"How? You guys left us, went across town to your cousin's house without telling anyone. What would we have done if something happened to you guys?" Coop asks.

"Nothing would've happened." Paris says defensively.

"What did you guys go to the house to do?" Coop asks.

The girls fall silent once more.

"And therein lays the problem." Coop says as he folds his arms, "Either you spill or we are all staying in here and watching home videos."

The girls groan in disappointment.

"We went over to see the spirit board and the Book." Paisley caves.

"PAISLEY!" Tricia and Paris shout at their sister in surprise.

"What? We did!" Paisley defends herself.

"Why did you guys want to see it?" Coop asks.

"We were bored, wanted to do something fun so Chris and Wyatt offered to show us the Book but when we went to their house, the Book was missing. The only thing there was the spirit board. We tried to use the spirit board but it wasn't working and then mom came upstairs and found us." Paisley explains in length. Paris and Tricia look at their sister and then their father nervously.

Coop's eyes shift from Paisley and then Paris and Tricia.

"Is that all that happened last night?" Coop asks suspiciously.

"Yes." Paris says, finally conceding.

"We didn't tell you because we knew how strict you and mom are on the whole magic issue thing so we decided to keep it quiet." Tricia adds.

"Are you sure?" Coop asks once more.

All three girls nod in response.

"Why didn't you just say that last night when your mom was asking?" Coop asks.

"We were in enough trouble, didn't want to make it worse." Tricia answers.

"So can we go there today? Please?" Paris pleads.

"You guys are grounded…" Coop notes.

"But we're supposed to be leaving tomorrow. We might not see our cousins again for God knows how long. Do you want us to spend our last day here on punishment?" Tricia asks.

"You should've thought about it before you guys disappeared yesterday." Coop answers.

"Please, daddy? Just for a few hours. We'll be good." Paris begs.

"And no attitude or talking back." Tricia adds.

Coop looks at his girls. Tricia had the blue eyes that saw right through him and pierced his soul. He shifted his gaze to Paris whose big, soft brown eyes were just as captivating; if not hypnotic. He turned to his youngest, Paisley and noticed her lower lip quivering. Paisley's greatest power against her father was her lower lip combined with the simple fact that she was the baby of the family. Those two traits alone were a dangerous combination but with the three sisters combined was a force to be reckoned with; a miniature power of three. Unable to deny his children happiness, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Fine. You can go." Coop finally caves as the room is filled with cheer and glee, "Your cousins are on their way over as we speak anyway."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, daddy!" Paris, Paisley and Tricia's voice can be heard saying over and over again as they rush to hug their father. Coop wraps his arms around his daughters and kisses them on their forehead.

"Just don't do anything that will get you guys in trouble and you guys already know what that is. You're already on thin ice as it is." Coop says.

"We won't, dad! We'll go and get ready!" Paris says as she runs out of the kitchen. Paisley and Tricia follow suit, leaving Coop standing in the kitchen grinning from ear to ear. He knew that this will be an argument for the books when Phoebe found out but it was an argument he knew he was going to lose, but seeing the smiles on his daughters' faces made it worth it.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

"Chris, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Melinda screams as Chris tosses his clothes around his room in search for something.

"Where did I put it?" Chris asks furiously as he rummages through his entire chest. A knock is heard on the door.

"Give me a minute! I'll be there in a little bit!" Chris yells.

"No, Chris. It's me." Leo's soft voice is heard on the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

"I don't have time right now, dad." Chris responds. Leo opens the door and slowly walks in.

"What are you looking for?" Leo asks.

"Looking for Alaska." Chris answers.

"Huh?" Leo asks, confused.

"Looking for Alaska." Chris repeats.

"Alaska is a state next to Canada, above the 48." Leo says, still confused.

"No, dad. Not Alaska the state. Alaska the book.  _Looking for Alaska_  by John Green." Chris corrects his dad as he continues to look for his book.

"Oh." Leo laughs sheepishly, "Well, if you boys cleaned your room often like I tell you to, maybe you'll have an easier time finding things."

"Dad, no offense but I am really not in the mood nor do I have time for one of your anecdotes right now." Chris says as he stops searching and his eyes begin to sweep the room.

"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday but I guess I can talk to you later." Leo says as he begins to walk out of the room, "Oh, and there's a book on the dining room table. Might be your book."

Chris turns to face Leo, "Seriously, dad?"

"Sorry." Leo apologizes as Chris runs past him and runs out of the room. Leo follows him out.

Running down the stairs and into the dining room, Chris sees a book on the table and picks it up. He screams with joy once he picks it up and reads the title.

"Thanks, dad!" Chris shouts as Leo walks around the corner. Leo smiles and nods. Chris runs to the front door and opens it. He sees Mellie standing at the bottom of the stairs waving for him to come outside. Chris turns back and walks towards his dad.

"Dad, I have a question." He says

"What is it?" Leo asks.

Chris takes a deep breath and looks down at his feet. Nervously, he looks back up at his father, "Never mind. I'll talk to you later."

"Are you sure?" Leo presses.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Chris says as he runs through the front door and slams the door shut.

Leo's smile disappears and a look of worry takes its place. He walks to the front door and locks the door. He walks back to the kitchen and takes his keys from the hook and walks out the back door, with the sound of the lock heard latching in place.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Seconds turn to minutes, minutes rapidly turn into hours and before she knew it, it was lunch time. Piper looked around her desk and saw that the mountain of paperwork she made her mission to diminish failed. She was somehow looking forward to the lunch dinner with her sisters, even though it had been a long time since she had one. It might be awkward, but it's the lunch that will break the proverbial ice, so to speak.

She begins to clean up and get ready to leave her office when she hears a knock on the door. She looks up suspiciously but her voice welcomes the guest into her office without dissent.

An African American man in his early 50's, balding with a mustache , sharply dressed in his suit walks into the office.

"Hello, Mrs. Halliwell." The man greets Piper as he extends his hand for a handshake. Piper shakes his hand.

"Hello, mister?" Piper asks as she extends her hand towards the chair, gesturing him to sit down.

"St. James. Jeffrey St. James." He introduces as he sits down, "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"No, not at all." Piper lies as she sits down as well, "What brings you here? How may I help you?"

"I was at your sister's banquet yesterday. You know, celebrating her being honored with a PhD?"

"Yes, I am aware of it." Piper replies dryly.

"Well, I have had my eye on this place for a while, and I have a proposition for you, financially." He begins, "I…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. St. James?" Piper cuts him off, "I just got this restaurant started a few years ago, this has been my dream for as long as I can remember and I am in no position or in state of mind to sell it."

Jeffrey begins to laugh and Piper stares at him, perplexed.

"No, Mrs. Halliwell. I am not coming to you to sell." He says to Piper who breathes a sigh of relief, "I want to invest in this business. You've got the Midas touch and everything you touch seems to turn into gold."

"You're over-exaggerating." Piper blushes.

"No, I'm serious. Your club, P3 has been successful for over almost seventeen ye.."

"Eighteen years." Piper corrects.

"Eighteen years now. Your restaurant started off shaky but you somehow managed to pull it up and now it is ranked one of the best cuisine places in San Francisco. I want to invest and help you expand this business venture of yours." Jeffrey states.

"How would you want to help expand this?" Piper asks.

"Open up a chain of Halliwell restaurants. From there, whatever your signature meal is will be made and sold in supermarkets, and then maybe down the line, you'll have your own television show." Jeffrey declares as Piper's eyes widen.

"Yes, Mrs. Halliwell. I know potential when I see it, and you definitely have it. Just need to nurture it and make it grow." Jeffrey says. Piper's opens her mouth but no words come out.

"I take your speechless look as a yes?"

Piper does not answer.

"Take time and think about it. Here's my card." He says as he stands up, takes out a card from his wallet and places it on her desk, "Call me whenever you're ready. I'm in town for three weeks. No rush."

He turns around walks out the door. He closes the door gently behind him. Piper scoffs in excitement with her eyes still widened in surprise.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Mellie stood on the grassy football field with the air filled with grunts, yelling and occasional blowing of the whistle while she cheered for her brother. Wyatt is wearing a green helmet with a trident marked on the side. He dons a green and gold jersey with white pants and black and gold cleats. Chris sits on the bleachers a few feet away from Mellie, reading his book. Occasionally, he lifts his eyes to watch Wyatt run the ball down the field and cheers whenever Mellie's voice gets louder.

"LET'S GO WYATT!" Mellie cheers loudly as Wyatt huddles with the team, "Chris, are you watching this?!"

"Yeah, I'm watching." Chris says unenthused as he barely averts his gaze from his book.

Mellie walks up to Chris and snatches his book from his hands.

"Hey, give me!" Chris shouts.

"We came here to support Wyatt and you're sitting on the bleachers, not even paying attention to what he's doing. He needs us, Chris. Both me and you."

"Mel, give me my book back."

"I will if you at least watch Wyatt run just one play." Mellie negotiates. Chris looks at his little sister furiously and then finally relents.

"Fine."

With a victorious smile, Mellie hands Chris' book back to him and runs back on to the sidelines, clapping and shouting cheerfully. Chris watches his brother running drills, catching and running the ball with ease and Chris' smiles impressively.

A football spinning in the air smacks Chris across his face, leaving the left side of his face throbbing. He looks down and picks up the football as he searches for the owner of the football. A group of older teens approach him, all three of them with smiles on their faces.

"Can we have the ball back? It's ours." One of them asks.

"No problem," Chris replies as he hands the ball back to him, "You guys did hit me in the face though."

"It's football, it happens." Another one of the boys retorts.

"Not if I am sitting on the sidelines, not playing in the game." Chris says as he stands up.

"Look, if you're expecting apologies then you're asking the wrong people." The first guy says as he laughs and begins to walk away. His posse follows him.

"Of course not, it must be too much for you guys to formulate the words ' _I am sorry_ '. It's just three simple words; two if you actually want to be quick and get it out of the way." Chris shouts sarcastically.

The three boys turn around and face him.

"What are you trying to say? Are you calling me stupid?" The leader of the guys asks.

"Take that comment any way you want. It's up to you." Chris says with a smile.

"Come on, Brian. Let's go." One of the guys says as he tries to diffuse the tension.

"No. He's feeling froggy. Let's see if he will leap." Brian says as he walks closer to Chris, "You want your apology? Well, here you go."

Brian jerks his head forward and head butts Chris in the face. A crack, a loud wince and a collective sound of gasping can be heard as Chris stumbles back and falls on the bleachers. He removes his hand from his face and reveals the bloody mess pouring out of his nose. Chris stands up and walks towards Brian. He swings and misses as he loses his footing and stumbles. Brian grabs him by his shirt and with a closed fist, swings towards Chris' face. Chris closes his eyes and flinches as an echo of a freeze is sounded through the park.

He opens his eyes and sees the closed fist hovering about three inches away from his face. He looks around and sees the other two boys frozen behind Brian, eyes wide open, fists in the air cheering him on. He looks towards the sidelines and sees Melinda with her palms open, walking towards him.

"Mel, what did you do?" Chris asks.

"I couldn't let them beat you up, Chris!" Mellie says as she tries to pry Chris from Brian's grasp.

"You know you're not supposed to use your powers, Mel!"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." Mellie defends herself. Wyatt runs towards his siblings, sweating, dirty and out of breath.

"Can you unfreeze them before anyone sees? You froze the entire football field. Someone is bound to come around."

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chris jokes, "I'm making new friends."

"Mellie, you got to unfreeze them." Chris pleads.

"What about him?" Mellie asks, pointing to Brian, "He's about to punch you in the face."

"I'll figure out a way around it. Just hurry." Chris states.

"Wait! I got to go back to the stadium before you unfreeze." Wyatt says as he begins to run back to the field. He stands between two frozen players.

"Ok, I'm good!" he shouts.

Mellie looks at Chris who nods at his sister, giving her permission to unfreeze. With an exasperated sigh, she waves her hands and the whole stadium unfreezes. Chris moves his head and the punch narrowly misses his head. Chris breaks free and takes a few steps backwards.

"Hey!" a female voice can be heard in the distance, "Leave him alone!"

The guys turn around and see a teenaged girl, about 16 years old running towards them. She had golden tanned skin, with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and big brown eyes. She runs towards the commotion and stands between the two.

"This has nothing to do with you! Mind your business!" Brian shouts.

"How about you go and pick on someone your own size and age, Brian? Or do you need me to remind you of what happened last year at the pep rally again?" she says defensively.

"You wouldn't dare." Brian scowls.

"Try me." She stands her ground.

Brian's eyes shift from Chris to the young woman, back and forth until he relents.

"This isn't over." He vows.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is." She declares as she waves at them, dismissively.

Brian walks away with his friends and Chris takes a seat. Mellie sits next to him.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks, sitting on the opposite side of Chris.

"Besides the bloody nose, I'm just peachy." Chris answers in a nasal tone, holding his nose.

"Here, tilt your head back." She says as she rummages through her backpack. She pulls out a blue washrag. She moves Chris' hand and covers his nose with it.

"Hold this until the bleeding stops. I wish we had some ice." She states.

"They have a cooler filled with ice and water. I can go grab some!" Mellie says as she stands up.

"That will be great." The young lady says with a smile as she watches Mellie run away.

"So what was all that about?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Chris answers.

"Fine, I'm not going to press it. Does your nose feel broken?"

"I don't doubt it, but I'll be fine." Chris responds.

The girl looks behind the bleachers and picks up Chris' book.

"Looking for Alaska?"

"Yeah, great read." Chris comments.

"I guess."

"What do you know about this book?" Chris asks.

"You'd be surprised. Don't make assumptions. Appearances can be deceiving." She says.

"I'll take that as a no. I'm pretty good at reading people." Chris notes.

"Is that right?" she asks, "What do you read about me?"

Chris lowers his head and stares into her brown eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but his words are stuck in his throat. The girl smiles softly.

"That's what I thought. You know nothing, Jon Snow."

"Is that supposed to be a subtle  _Game of Thrones_  reference?" Chris asks.

The girl doesn't provide an answer. Mellie returns with a cup of ice.

"Here!" Mellie says out of breath. The girl pulls out another blue rag and places the ice on top and wraps the rag. She hands it to Chris, who is still staring her mesmerized.

"Hello? Earth to Chris?!" Mellie calls. Chris breaks out of his trance and looks at his sister.

The girl laughs and stands up. She puts on her backpack.

"Get well soon, Chris." She says as she begins to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Chris asks, with his voice muffled by the ice filled towel.

The girl stops and looks back at Chris with a smile. She turns to walk away and then shouts her name out loud for him to hear.

"Bianca!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Across town at the Embarcadero, the sisters sit outside of a restaurant underneath an umbrella laughing and chatting. Phoebe, Piper and Paige sitting together like the good old days, just gossiping, and trading the secrets that had been sworn to them but were obviously not off limits to their sisters.

"I was so mad but the look that Junior gave me kind of made me feel bad and laugh about it." Paige says through her laughter.

"What did you do about the girls?" Piper asks.

"What can I do? They made the mess; they helped me clean it up. Henry was furious and Junior kept finding flour in all the wrong places for days." Paige laughs as she takes a sip of her smoothie.

"At least your children listen to you." Phoebe begins, "My girls are so wrapped up in technology, they don't even make an effort to have real social interactions with people."

"They seemed pretty sociable yesterday with Wyatt and Chris." Piper notes.

"Yeah, that took us all by surprise but they're a handful. I don't remember us being this bad." Phoebe says.

"I wasn't bad. You and Prue were." Piper says as she eats a fry.

"That's a lie." Phoebe says.

"No, it's true. Prue was rebellious from 15 until the whole boyfriend attacking her thing when she was about 17 turning 18. You were just rebellious from when you were 11 up until you were 30."

Paige laughs out loud and Piper and Phoebe join her. The laughter is cut short when Phoebe's phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" she answers, "Yes Elise, I'm still here. I don't know."

Piper and Paige stare at each other and then at Phoebe.

"I didn't say that. I can't make any promises. Sure. I'll stop by before I leave. It's okay. I'll talk to you soon." Phoebe says as she hangs up.

"What was that all about?" Paige asks, still sipping on her smoothie.

"Elise is trying to convince me to stay. Says my job is still available if I want it." Phoebe answers.

"Well, do you?" Piper asks.

"Yes? I don't know. I mean I love my job and touring but I kind of love living in London, touring Europe." Phoebe rants, "I mean, once you have had a taste of the European style of living, you don't really want to stop."

"Is it that good?" Paige asks.

"I have had no complaints so far. I feel like if I go back, I'm going to be stuck in a rut; stuck in the same cycle I was stuck in before I left."

"Well, I guess it's a common feeling to have nowadays." Piper comments.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"An investor made me an offer I can't really refuse. He offered to invest in my restaurant, help me build another one and sell my food in supermarkets and create a brand out of my name." Piper explains.

"Like Martha Stewart?" Paige laughs. Piper shoots Paige an angry look.

"Come on, that was funny!" Paige snickers.

"It was." Phoebe adds as she laughs out loud.

"Oh come on, Piper! Loosen up!" Paige adds.

"Ok, ok. So what are you going to do?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know yet. I have to ask Leo and see what he thinks." Piper responds.

"Leo? Do you think he will object?" Phoebe asks.

"No, we're business partners so maybe he'll raise good points that I may not have thought of. You know how he is." Piper answers.

"True." Paige notes.

"Hey, how's Billie doing and Laura doing? I thought they were going to be there at the banquet yesterday?" Phoebe asks.

"Something happened with Jerry and their company in New York and Billie had to fly out to help him…" Paige replies.

"Billie and Jerry are still together?" Phoebe asks in surprise.

"Mhm." Piper responds.

"Wow, good for them."

"I don't know about Laura. We see her once in a blue moon." Piper adds.

"I called her yesterday but she didn't pick up. I wanted to see her." Phoebe states.

"Well, I'm sure she's fine." Piper says with her mouth filled with fries.

"So what time are you scheduled to fly out tomorrow?" Piper asks.

"9:45 am."

"Damn, that early? You sure you don't want me to orb you?' Paige offers.

"No, no, the less magic we use, the better off we will be." Phoebe says, declining Paige's offer.

"Well, it's not like we've got a choice anyway. The demons seem to have gone into hiding or something." Piper says.

"And that's a bad thing?" Phoebe asks.

"No, it's not but it's out of character for creatures that thrive on human misery. Whenever evil goes radio silent, it is never a good sign for us." Paige comments.

"I kind of miss vanquishing those pesky little demons." Piper comments.

Paige and Phoebe look at her with eyes widened and mouths dropped open.

"What?" Piper asks with a smile.

"You of all people? The one who craved a normal life for God knows how long, misses the demons?" Phoebe asks.

"I just meant that I miss the occasional vanquish. It added some variety into the mundane lives we lived, that's all."

"Be careful what you wish for." Paige says in a singsong tone.

"Well, we have been good for the last few years so might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Piper states.

"Speaking of, enjoying it while it lasts; what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Phoebe asks.

"I was going to go back to work." Piper replies.

"I have nothing to do. Why?" Paige asks.

"Want to go to shopping and then to the spa? Seeing as how it's my final hours here in San Francisco, might as well treat myself and my sisters to a day of relaxation." Phoebe suggests.

"I love you." Paige says softly to Phoebe, who rolls her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm cancelling my afternoon appointments." Piper declares as she picks up her phone and starts dialing numbers. Paige tries to hide her excitement as she takes a long sip from her smoothie.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Chris, Wyatt and Mellie walk into the Manor, with Chris still holding the ice filled towel to his nose. Wyatt closes the manor's door behind him as he runs to catch up to his siblings.

"Stop being stubborn, Chris and let me heal your nose." Wyatt offers.

"No! No magic!" Chris says, declining his brother's offer.

"For what we are about to do, you would think you would want all bones in your body in tact in order to initiate Operation Sierra Lima but you're too stubborn to do anything." Wyatt says trying to convince his brother but apparently his words fall on deaf ears.

"My point exactly. We're about to use magic to do something we aren't supposed to do. This is an unnecessary use of magic." Chris spouts, as Wyatt folds his arms out of frustration.

"Well, you know dad and mom are going to want to know why and how your nose got broken, and I'm pretty sure Mellie will be more than happy to fill them in." Wyatt argues.

Chris stops at the base of the stairs and turns to face his siblings and sighs.

"Will it hurt?" Chris asks, wincing in pain from the thought of the bones sealing back into place.

"It shouldn't." Wyatt says as he motions for Chris to move the towel. After a brief hesitation, Chris moves the towel out of the way and reveals his black and blue swollen nose. Wyatt winces as he raises his palm and hovers it over Chris' face.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Chris says as the golden glow emanates from Wyatt's hands and shines upon his face.

The bright golden light causes Chris to shut his eyes as he feels a tingle in his nostrils. He feels the warmth of the healing touch on his face, and the bright light still pierces his closed eyelids. In an instant, everything becomes dark and the warm feeling leaves his face. Chris slowly opens his eyes and scrunches up his nose. He walks to the mirror in the foyer and looks at his face.

"Piece of cake…" Wyatt says proudly standing behind his brother, admiring his work. Chris rolls his eyes.

"Ok, you guys need to go shower and get ready, the guys should be here any minute." Mellie says as she rushes her brothers up the stairs.

"Alright, alright. We're going!" Wyatt whines as he walks up the stairs with Chris. Mellie hears car doors slam shut and muffled voices getting louder outside the door. The doorbell rings and Mellie sprints across the foyer and opens the door.

Junior, Tricia, Paris, Paisley, Gabby and Penny stand before her.

"Welcome to Halliwell manor." She says in a British accent as she steps aside. Her cousins march in past her. She looks outside and sees Coop in a car, waving at her. She waves back and closes the door behind her.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The Charmed children sit in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, in a straight line. Wyatt and Chris, the only ones standing are pacing back and forth. The cousins sit on the floor with their legs folded, eyes closed and regulating their breathing.

"In order to initiate this operation, we have to understand that the main mission is saving the innocent." Chris begins, "That is the number one priority. In order to do that, we need you to be able to tap into your powers and control them."

"We may not know what abilities you possess yet, but that is the point of this whole exercise." Wyatt adds as he continues pacing, "We need to know which powers will be beneficial to our mission. You may not be able to control them, and that's ok; but we need to gain control of them actively even if it is just temporary."

"Just like everyone in this attic, we have had moments where we have used our powers because we were angry…" Chris continues.

"Scared…" Wyatt adds.

"Confused, sad or happy…" Chris says as he takes a step with every word he utters.

"So…" Wyatt says as he stops pacing, facing Henry Jr. "You!"

Junior gasps.

"What powers do you know you have?" Wyatt asks.

"Well I know that can create things out of thin air and orbs things with my mind like my mom." Junior says.

"That, my dear friend…is the power of illusion by proxy of the power of projection and telekinesis. You may have the power to conjure things too. I don't know, we'll see." Chris explains.

"Cool!" Junior exclaims.

Wyatt walks to Penny and Gabby, "And you?"

"I have the power to create shields and deflect things…" Penny states.

"I don't know what power I have." Gabby states as she folds her arms.

"You don't know what powers you have?" Wyatt asks with his tone of voice drenched with disbelief.

"Your whole life, you've never had a power outburst?" Chris asks.

"Not that I can recall." Gabby answers.

"What about the time when you turned froze the cat last summer?" Junior asks.

"Froze your cat?" Tricia asks.

"Yeah, we were playing in the yard running through the sprinklers and she was chasing the cat." Penny explains, "She couldn't catch it and she got frustrated so she literally trapped the cat in a block of ice."

"Really?" Paris asks intrigued.

"Well, ice manipulation falls under Cryokinesis. Cool power." Chris deduces, "Next!"

Wyatt and Chris walk towards the three sisters.

"From what you told us yesterday, I'm assuming Tricia has the power to move things with her mind, Paris can manipulate time and Paisley is an empath? Telepath?" Wyatt concludes.

"I have dreams of the past and future too!" Paisley adds.

"Really?" Wyatt asks, as he turns to his brother, "What do you think? Premonitions?"

"A form of visions, but I read that is incorrectly labeled. It's really the power of clairvoyance." Chris answers.

"Good to know." Wyatt states, "And you, Mellie we know you can freeze time so we don't need to find out what you can do."

"So now that we have an idea of what you all can do, we just have to see how well you can call on your power and control it."

"How?" Tricia asks.

"Leave it to me." Wyatt smiles. With a wave of his hand, he conjures a demon, standing idly by in the attic.

His cousins' eyes widen at Wyatt and compliment him on how he uses his powers with ease.

"Ok, so now what?" Mellie asks.

"You all need to focus on using your power to attack this projection. It will adjust its defenses to your level of offensive powers. Like so…" Wyatt explains as he points to Chris.

Chris takes center stage and raises his hand. With a wave of his fingers, Chris telekinetically moves the projection towards himself and with a little bit of force, he flings his arm; sending the projection flying across the room. All eyes follow the projection as they watch it freeze in mid-air. Everybody turns around and sees Mellie's arms extended with her palms open in the air.

Wyatt smiles and Chris nods at their sister, impressed. Mellie waves her hand and the demonic projection unfreezes and Wyatt guides the projection into landing quietly.

"How do we learn to do that?" Paisley asks.

"You have to learn to master your gift first, and then you must learn to work like a team." Wyatt states.

"But for now, figuring out your powers and gaining control is the objective now." Chris states.

"Junior?" Wyatt calls as Junior runs out and stand in front of the crowd, "You're up."

"What should I do?" Junior asks.

"Close your eyes." Chris advises as he walks closer, "Your power is to conjure and project things. So see it with your mind's eye and will it into reality."

Junior closes his eyes. The room falls silent as everybody stares at him, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, feeling like a few hours drags by, Junior opens his eyes.

"I can't do it!" he yelps out of frustration.

"Calm your mind." Chris says in a soothing voice. "Close your eyes."

Junior stares at Chris angrily.

"Trust me." Chris says with a smile.

Junior sighs and closes his eyes once more.

"Picture what you want to do to the projection. Do you see it?" Chris whispers.

"Yes."

"Now pretend that what you see is a daydream. A daydream is one step closer to reality from your imagination. What do you see?" Chris asks.

Junior provides him with no answer.

"At this moment in time, do you feel something building inside you? Kind of like the feeling you get when you're running and you are tired but you know you have to keep going because you're almost at the finish line…" Chris continues.

"Really?" Paris whispers to Gabby.

"Shhh!" Wyatt scolds.

"You feel that feeling of elation building inside you as you get closer to the finish line, don't you?" Chris asks to which Junior nods his head in response.

"How close are you?" Chris asks.

"I'm almost there."

"Do you see the finish line?"

"Yeah. I see it! I see it!"

"Let go! When you cross the finish line, let go and let everything out!" Chris encourages.

Junior squints his eyes harder and clenches his fist as a blue and white light shoots from his chest and slams into the projection, causing it to explode. The explosion rips a hole into the side of the Manor.

"I did it! I did it!" he opens his eyes as he shouts with glee. He sees the look of shock on everybody's face and then sees the hole in the building.

"What did I do?" he asks nervously.

"You did good." Wyatt says as he pats him on the back, sounding impressed, "That was very good."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Wyatt and Chris walk back and forth, directing and guiding their fellow witches into honing their gifts. Tricia moves the demon towards Paris who with a wave of her hand suspends the demon in mid-air. Wyatt's projection hurls energy balls at the cousins and Penny's shield raises, deflecting the energy balls back at him. He absorbs the powers and explodes.

The group cheers with jubilee and joy.

"Good job, everyone!" Chris compliments them, "Now here comes the hard part."

"Do exactly what we say and we should be fine." Wyatt declares.

"We're ready. What do we have to do?" Tricia asks.

"Penny and Paisley, you're first." Chris calls to them. They walk towards the brothers.

"Penny, you have the power of the shield, and Paisley is an empath. Penny and Wyatt are going to combine their ability to sense magic beings to Paisley's empathic gift. Penny and Wyatt, you've got to raise your shield to protect yourselves from being detected, while Paisley scans the area. Laylah may be protected magically but her captor will not think to block her emotions. I don't even think it's possible." Chris explains.

"You think that's going to work?" Tricia asks.

"I don't see why it shouldn't." Chris answers.

Penny takes a deep breath as she looks at Wyatt, who gives her a reassuring smile. She nods and looks at Paisley, who seems ready and eager to go. Paisley and Penny hold hands with Wyatt in the middle. They close their eyes as they work on their concentration. A blue shield rises from Wyatt and Penny independently. They both get bigger and bigger until it combines and sweeps across the room. The shield exits the Manor as it widens its reach.

Chris and the remainder of the Charmed children stand and wait patiently as they stare at the three people in front of them put their magic to work.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

In the cold dark dungeon, Laylah lies on her concrete slab; her eyes open and staring into complete abyss. Her faith and hope in the greater Good exits her psyche with every breath she exhales. In the beginning of her imprisonment, she used to conjure up images of daring rescues by powerful witches or escape plans executed to perfection. Then as time went by, her hope in her charges waned and her powers went along with that.

She had a cycle of events set in her mind, only to maintain her sanity and keep track of how much time had passed. Every time she felt a chill in the room, she knew it was Sebastian's ghost roaming the dungeons making rounds to report to Abaddon. Sebastian came down to the dungeon twice a day, at the same time and when she decided to argue with him one day, his words were able to help her deduce when the sun rose and when the sun set.

But then the frequent visits of Sebastian's rounds became far, few and in between. She began to lose track of the days of the week, which led to her losing track of what month she was in, and then the years. For all she knows, only a year went by or maybe a decade. At this point, it didn't matter. What made things worse was the images she saw in the darkness. Sometimes she was certain she saw a flicker of light in the darkness, sometimes she was not sure if it was her imagination.

At this point in time, she couldn't care less. She knew she had hit rock bottom. Once she had prayed for a sign of hope; now all she could do was pray an Angel of Death will come visit her in her dungeon, and his exit will provide her the rescue she had long ago wished for but never came.

In the darkness, a blue light shone in the darkness. It swept the dungeon so quick; it was as if it was imaginary. Laylah sees the light but with almost no energy left in her body, she was reluctant to investigate.

" _Maybe it was my imagination. It wouldn't be the first time my mind played tricks on me._ " Laylah's thoughts pondered.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. The blue light flickers in her dungeon once more but this time, it lingers longer than before.

"Ok, I know I saw that." Laylah mutters to herself. She musters all the strength in her body and wills herself to sit up.

Her eyeballs sweep the darkness hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue shining beacon. After waiting for a few minutes, she begins to feel drained so she lowers her upper body back down to the concrete bed that had somehow become more comfortable to her as the days came and went.

As soon as she lies back down and closes her eyes, the blue light shines brightly in her dungeon for a longer period of time than before. She opens her eyes and squints her eyes quickly, trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"Hello?" she calls out weakly but receives no answer.

The blue light sweeps the dungeon once more and then disappears in a flash.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Paisley, Wyatt and Penny's eyes open sharply as their blue shield hits them in their chest quickly. Chris leans closer to them awaiting for the answer.

"We found her." Paisley announces.

Chris smiles and looks at his cousins, "It's show time."

"How are we going to get in?" Tricia asks.

"We will walk in through the front door." Chris says confidently.

The rest of the cousins stand up from their seats and stand next to Chris.

"Um, before we do this, can we do something about  _that_?" Wyatt points to the hole in the attic. Chris laughs nervously and stares at Junior.

"You think you're up for it?"

Junior smiles at his older cousin with more confidence than before, as he nods in response.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Abaddon's guards pace back and forth outside as the sun sets behind the magnificent Angel Island palace. A cluster of blue and white orbs appears on opposite sides of the palace. The orbs disappear and the children materialize in its place. Wyatt, Mellie and Junior appear on one side; Chris, Gabby and Paris on the other.

"Ok, Mellie." Wyatt whispers to his sister, "You think you got it from here?"

Mellie nods and waves her hands as the guards freeze in place. The cousins gather and walk around the guards. They stroll through the front door. Running and hiding behind pillars, the cousins inch their way closer and closer towards the throne room.

"Do you sense her anywhere?" Chris asks.

"She was downstairs in the dungeons." Paisley comments as she admires the throne room, "This is nice."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that this place is this nice for a demon." Chris notes.

"Hey!" a demon is heard in the distance. The cousins jump and hide behind a pillar. Chris waves his hand and the demon flies into a wall. Three more demons appear in the throne room.

"Tricia, Mellie, Junior and I will go downstairs to find Laylah. You've got this?" Wyatt asks Chris as Chris nods his response.

Wyatt grabs his cousins and orbs out of the throne room.

"Penny, this is where your shield comes in handy." Chris says to her.

"What do I do?" Paris asks, "I want to do something."

"Just wait on my signal. I'll let you know." Chris says as he emerges from his hiding spot with Penny.

"Now!" he commands. Penny raises her hands as she generates a force field, deflecting energy balls being thrown in their direction. Chris throws the demons left and right with ease as more of them come strolling in.

"There's too many of them!" Penny screams.

"What do we do?" Paisley asks.

"You stay back there, Pais!" Penny commands.

Paris runs and joins Chris and Penny in their force field.

"What are you doing?!" Chris yells.

"Helping!" Paris answers. Paris screams and closes her eyes. With all her might, she emits a wave and all the energy balls slowdown in mid-air. The demons look at each other in confusion.

"You didn't aim for the demons too?" Penny asks her.

"Well, this is my first time using my powers under pressure, excuse me!" Paris defends herself.

Chris groans as he directs the energy balls towards the demons, who engulf in flames and explode on sight.

"That was so cool!" Paris exclaims.

"You could've gotten yourself killed! There's nothing cool about that!" Chris screams at her.

"This isn't the time for that. Let's find the others and get out of here before more demons show up." Gabby says trying to quell the heated argument.

"Right…" Chris says as he grabs Paris and Paisley as they orb out. Gabby and Penny follow suit.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

The shower of blue and white orbs breaks the pure darkness in the dungeon. The lights disappear and all that remains is darkness.

"I can't see anything." Junior can be heard complaining.

"Well, you're not the only one." Mellie notes.

"Is there anything you can do, Wyatt?" Tricia asks.

A golden light materializes in the air and hovers above the foursome.

"That's more I like it." Tricia smiles.

"You have to show me how to do that." Junior says in amazement.

"Later. Right now, we have to find Laylah." Wyatt says as he moves down the dark dungeon. The golden lights follow them as they walk along the path, lighting their way as they go.

"How will we know which one is her dungeon?" Tricia asks.

"I can sense her right now. It's faint but we're almost there." Wyatt answers.

After walking down a long corridor for what seems like an eternity, Wyatt stops abruptly.

"What?" Tricia asks him, looking around.

Wyatt turns and faces a dark hole in the wall. He moves the golden orbs towards the cave and sees a woman lying on the concrete slab.

Tricia gasps and Mellie walks closer trying to get a closer look but Tricia holds her back.

"Is that her?" Mellie asks.

"Yeah." Wyatt nods. Wyatt walks towards the cave but he is jolted backwards. He flies into the rocks and falls down to the ground. Tricia, Mellie and Junior run to Wyatt.

"Wyatt?!" Tricia calls, "Wake up!"

"What do we do?" Mellie asks.

As if on cue, Chris orbs in with Paris and Paisley, and the twins join them shortly after.

Chris looks around and sees his older brother unconscious, leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" he asks.

"There is some kind of protection on the cave." Mellie answers pointing to the hole in which Laylah lays.

"Is that Laylah?" Chris asks.

"Yeah." Junior answers.

"What do we do now?" Paris asks.

"We do not have a lot of time, there may be more demons coming." Chris explains. He turns to Junior.

"Junior, you have the power of summoning. You can summon her to you." Chris says.

"No, we didn't do that earlier today. All I did was create things." Junior panics.

"Well, now we are going to try summoning. We can't complete this mission without you, Junior." Chris says rapidly.

"You got this, Junior." Penny says to her little brother.

"We're right behind you." Gabby adds, cosigning her sister's words of encouragement.

Junior's worrisome smile disappears as he stands in front of the cave.

"Close your eyes and imagine her orbing from where she is to where we are standing now." Chris advises, "You can do it, Junior."

Junior closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Feel the power rising. Building inside of you, the light is getting brighter and brighter…Junior?" Chris says softly, watching his cousin breathe in and out.

In an instant, orbs surround the cave and Laylah appears in front of Junior. Junior opens his eyes and gasps with excitement.

"It worked!" he screams with joy.

Laylah collapses onto the floor and Chris kneels on the ground, resting Laylah's head on his lap. With a weakened voice, Laylah slowly opens her eyes and with the remaining strength left in her body, finally utters, "Thank you."

Three demons shimmer into the dungeon, already armed with energy balls.

"Ok, it's time to go!" Tricia screams.

Gabby grabs Wyatt, Paisley and Junior and orbs out.

Chris holds Mellie's hand and orbs out with Laylah.

Penny holds hands with Tricia and Paris, standing in the middle of her cousins. The light in the dungeon conjured by Wyatt flickers. Penny orbs out of the dungeon, taking her cousins with her.

"Follow them!" one of the demon commands.

"What are you going to do?"

"Abaddon is going to need a full accounting." The demon replies.

The second and third demons shimmers out, leaving the first demon alone in the dungeon. The light conjured by Wyatt dies, plunging the dungeon in the familiar darkness from before.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Abaddon flashes into his throne room, as happy as he can be. He walks towards his chair when he sees scorch marks on the pillars and on the ground. The demon guard from before shimmers into the throne room.

"My lord!" he says in a panic.

"What happened here?" Abaddon asks him.

"Witches. They came for the prisoner." He informs him.

" _Which_ prisoner?!" Abaddon questions him, his tone becoming more serious.

"Your sister." He says as he lowers his head in shame.

The anger creeps upon Abaddon's face as the news sinks into his mind. He flashes out of the throne room and into the dark dungeon and walks to the cave that housed his sister. The demon shimmers in behind him. He waves his hand and the torch perched on the wall of the entrance lights up. Abaddon's fury grows when he sees the cave is empty.

"NOOOOOO!" he screams as he forms a fire ball and hurls it at the demon in anger, vanquishing him on impact.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** _

Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk into the manor, carrying a lot of shopping bags. Their day was perfect, filled with fun activities, laughter and joy. Piper closes the door and walks into the foyer with her sisters.

"You think Leo is home?" Phoebe asks.

"No, he has a few more hours before leaves Rex to manage the club for the night." Piper answers.

"Why are the lights in the house on then?" Phoebe asks.

"That's a good question." Piper wonders.

"I was assuming the kids were home." Paige says.

"Why would you think that?" Piper asks.

"Well, Henry dropped my kids off with Coop and Coop was going to drop them off here when Wyatt came back from his tryouts." Paige explains.

"Why didn't I know this?!" Phoebe exclaims as she folds her arms.

"I don't know. I thought you knew." Paige answers.

Piper looks up the stairs and immediately groans.

"What?" Paige asks.

Piper storms up the stairs, leaving her sisters behind. Paige and Phoebe look at each other in confusion, and then they both have a moment of realization.

"Attic! Attic!" Phoebe screams as she runs after Piper, still carrying her shopping bags. Paige chases after Phoebe, stomping up the stairs.

The door to the attic swings open and the Charmed Ones enter. Looking around the room, Piper takes a deep breath as she tries to find an object out of place.

"It looks the same as it did last night, Piper." Paige tries to defend but Piper isn't hearing it.

"I don't know what it is but I have a feeling something is going on." Piper finally speaks.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"They all gathered here yesterday together, they go through the trouble of getting together and now they are missing together?" Piper questions, still walking and looking around the attic.

"Maybe they went out to hang out since it is the girls' last day here." Phoebe states.

"Nuh uh." Piper shakes her head, "I know my kids. Something's up. Where are they?"

As soon as the last word flees Piper's lips, a shower of blue and white lights shoots across the room. The orbs disappear and Gabby materializes with Junior, Paisley and an unconscious Wyatt. The sisters stand in shock, trying to process the situation unfolding before them.

"Gabby?" Paige calls out to her daughter. Gabby looks up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Wyatt?!" Piper says as she breaks the ranks and rushes to her son.

"He won't wake up." Gabby cries.

"What happened?!" Phoebe asks hysterically.

"Paige, he's not breathing." Piper says in a low tone, as the seriousness of the situation hits her. Paige runs to Wyatt and places her hands over Wyatt. The golden light flows from her fingers as they all wait anxiously.

"Gabby, where are the rest of your cousins?" Phoebe asks.

As if on cue, Chris and Mellie orb into the attic with Laylah crashing into the boxes in the corner. Piper turns around as soon as she hears the crash and Phoebe jumps up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Phoebe yells in confusion.

"Who the hell is that?!" Piper screams pointing to Laylah on the floor.

"Help me get her on the couch!" Chris strains as he struggles to carry Laylah. Piper and Phoebe help him carry the woman on to the couch.

"Chris, what the hell is going on?" Piper asks. Chris opens his mouth to answer when Penny, Paris and Tricia orb into the attic.

"Incoming!" Penny yells as the cousins run to take cover behind Piper and Phoebe.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Phoebe repeats, trying to understand the chaos surrounding them. In a split second, two demons shimmer into the attic already armed and start shooting towards the Charmed Ones.

Instinctively, Piper raises her hands and the energy balls explode in mid-air. She thrusts her hands and one of the demons explodes, leaving an echo of his screams. Phoebe shoots electricity from her palm; electrocuting the last demon until he ignites into flames and finally incinerating into dust.

Piper runs to Paige as she still continues to heal Wyatt.

"He's fine." Paige reassures her, quelling Piper's fears. Paige finishes healing Wyatt as he gasps and his eyes opens slowly.

His blurred vision becomes clear as he sees his Aunt Paige, his cousin Gabby and his sister Mellie watching him with relieved faces. The final face he sees is Piper's which causes him to jump up.

"What happened?" Wyatt asks as he begins to scan the room and sees Laylah on the couch in the corner of the attic.

"You tell us." Piper responds, with her arms folded. Paige and Chris help Wyatt stand up. Wyatt rubs his head as he groans in pain.

"I don't remember..." Wyatt lies as he rubs his head, wincing in pain.

The Charmed Ones' eyes shift from Wyatt to Gabby, who is standing next to her cousin.

"Gabby, you brought him back. What happened?!" Paige asks her.

As Gabby scans the room, her heart beats faster with her mother standing in front of her with her sisters standing on both sides, all eyes on her.

END OF EPISODE

Guest Starring:

Ivan Sergei as Henry

Victor Webster as Coop

Geoff Stults as Sebastian

Sarah Jane Morris as Laylah

Lucy Gallina as Gabby

Josie Gallina as Penny

William Franklin Miller as Chris

Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt

Zackary Arthur as Junior

Alexandra Lenarchyk as Tricia

Piper Rock Elle as Paris

Natalie Amora as Paisley

Kristina Pimenova as Mellie

Isabela Moner as Bianca

Hal Ozsan as Abaddon

Jeffery Wright as Jeffrey St. James


End file.
